Tonos de Frío
by Jude-8
Summary: Cuando creía que su felicidad estaba completa, un golpe de realidad hunde a Hinata en la oscuridad; tratando de sobrevivir al dolor por el bien de su hijo, sus decisiones la llevaran a cometer varios errores que la arrastran hacia Sasuke Uchiha, que le enseñara que los tonos de frío, no siempre son malos.
1. Capítulo 1- Preludio a la pena

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **En la historia Hinata y Sasuke tendrían 27 años, Bolt (o Boruto como prefieran) y Sarada tendrían 9 años. Himarawi no ha nacido, y Naruto es Hokage aunque no ha terminado la guerra.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.- Preludio a la pena**

Caminar, correr, dormir, ir a casa, regresar, tomar café, caminar, correr…

Su vida era un sinfín de rumbos que no llegaban a ningún lado.

Y ella trataba de pensar en cómo avanzar en ese mar negro en el que se había convertido su vida. La vida que siempre había soñado y que ahora sentía que se escapaba poco a poco de sus manos, que se escurría entre sus dedos sin poder evitarlo.

Y de nuevo estaba lamentándose cosas que no podía cambiar, porque esas cosas que estaban cambiando no eran por ella, eran por él.

Su esposo, su mundo desde que era una niña, estaba distante de ella; y ella, tímida como era, aun sabiendo la razón de su distanciamiento, no tenía el valor de reclamarle lo que estaba pasando.

Por qué esa chica que se había convertido en mujer con el paso del tiempo y de las guerras, volvía a ser la niña tímida que no tenía un solo lugar a donde ir.

− ¿Pasa algo mamá?

La voz de su hijo la trajo de regreso a la realidad y le sonrió como pudo, como si no se estuviera cayendo a pedazos.

− No – Mintió – Solo que tengo algo de sueño

El niño le estudio un par de segundos y luego le dio una sonrisa.

− ¿Ya tienes todo? No quiero llegar tarde

La mujer asintió y le entrego el bento con una sonrisa, hoy era el primer día en la academia y era muy especial para su hijo.

− Aquí está todo – Dijo con tranquilidad

El niño sonrió una vez más, pero su sonrisa se opacó un poco mientras veía la puerta y la falta de unos zapatos en la entrada

− ¿Papá no ha llegado? – Preguntó con algo de tristeza – Prometió llevarme

Hinata mantuvo su sonrisa a pesar de que su corazón se apretara con dolor al ver esa sonrisa en el rostro infantil, ir disminuyendo poco a poco.

− Seguro solo se le hizo tarde

El niño asintió de nuevo, pero su sonrisa había disminuido considerablemente.

− Será mejor irnos – Exclamó el niño como si no le afectara.

La mujer le vio con tristeza.

− ¿No quieres esperarlo?

El niño negó con la cabeza.

− Debe tener mucho trabajo – Musito el niño caminando a la calle

Hinata asintió y camino tras él, queriendo creer esa mentira que ambos de decían el uno al otro, que su esposo realmente estaba trabajando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando por fin terminó regresó a su casa, se quedó en la entrada, contemplando el bosque, sin saber si debía adentrarse o simplemente quedarse ahí y ver qué pasaba. Suspiro con cansancio, no era el tipo de personas que hablara mucho o que demostrara sus preocupaciones o incluso sus emociones. Eran contadas las personas que lo conocían realmente, y para su mala suerte, Sakura y Naruto no estaban entre ellos.

Suspiro de nuevo y pensó en que hacer, que debería hacer realmente.

Su hija lo era todo para él, pero había heredado la misma perspicacia y talento que lo caracterizó desde niño, por lo que ella también estaba al tanto de la situación, y se había dado cuenta, y había dolido como nunca antes, que prefería a Sakura muy por encima de él; él que era un padre distante y frio.

Miro el cielo unos segundos antes de apretar los puños.

¿Acaso esos dos no se daban cuenta que eso que jugaban solo era añoranza del pasado? ¿Qué mucha gente saldría lastimada?, y eso que no se contaba a él; cuando esa sensación de prohibido y de incertidumbre pasara, cuando notaran sus verdaderos sentimientos, ya sería demasiado tarde.

Analizó cada parte de su vida, cada detalle, algún indicio que podría haber advertido de lo que se enfrentaría en ese momento, pero la verdad es que no había ninguno, cegado como siempre por su soberbia, no se había percatado cuando su mujer, la cual ahora ya no parecía serlo, se había lanzado a los brazos de su mejor amigo.

Esa chica de cabello rosa que le había suplicado alguna vez que la llevara con él, la que lo había esperado sin perder la esperanza, ahora le correspondía a otro.

Tal vez si le hubiese hecho caso a Kakashi y se hubiese casado con ella cuando nació Sarada, las cosas hubiesen sido un poco diferentes, pero si a Naruto no le había importado el estar casado con la chica Hyuga, dudaba que a ella le hubiese importado estar casada con él.

Y suspiró de nuevo, esperando que la nostalgia se fuera a través de esos pequeños suspiros que emitía al aire y que eran su forma de sentirse un poco mejor.

Se levantó después de unos segundos, no era el tipo de hombre que estuviera todo el tiempo lamentándose de una situación que no tenía remedio. Entró a la casa, la que compartía con Sakura, y sacó todas sus cosas.

Las que realmente eran sus cosas.

No necesitaba nada de las cosas que habían compartido a lo largo de los años, solo sus verdaderas cosas. Y así como entró a su vida, era igual de fácil salir.

− ¿Sasuke-Kun ya regresaste?

Escucho la voz de la chica y suspiro para sus adentros mientras bajaba la escalera con el bolso en el hombro

− ¡Aquí estás! – Musito la chica con alegría − ¿Eh? ¿Te vas de misión?

El moreno le vio unos momentos antes de avanzar a la puerta

− Naruto no me dijo que tuvieras misiones – Comentó la chica

El moreno apretó su puño al abrir la puerta, aunque logro evitar que está azotara

− Me voy de la casa – Musitó como si dijera adiós

La pelirosa se quedó unos momentos estática sin saber que decir, segundos después reacciono y corrió hacia el moreno

− ¿Qué tontería estas diciendo? – Reclamó

El moreno solo le dio una mirada molesta para seguir caminando a la puerta

− ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! – Reclamó la chica tratando de tomarlo del brazo − ¡Sasuke!

El moreno siguió avanzando ignorando los intentos de la chica por detenerlo, los golpes y los destrozos que estaba causando en las paredes de la casa.

− ¡Sasuke! – Gritó desesperada

El moreno le vio fríamente y la chica se quedó estática, no por miedo, sino porque no sabía reaccionar, esa mirada era de dolor, la que solo le había visto cuando desistió de su búsqueda y se quedó en la aldea.

− No soy idiota – Dijo el moreno con frialdad – Piensa bien lo que haces Sakura

La pelirosa apretó los puños

− ¿Me lastimaras? ¿Me pondrás bajo una ilusión? – Dijo con burla

El chico bufó con molestia

− No, me das igual

Y desapareció del lugar, dejando a la mujer sin saber que hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de acostar a su hijo, bajo a la cocina y se preparó un té.

Había visto los indicios una y otra vez, pero siempre los había negado, su corazón se había negado a aceptarlos.

Ella era la hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuga, y al casarse con Naruto, evitó las habladurías que sufriría el clan al saber que su hermana era considerada la heredera. Y ahora que todo se estaba yendo al demonio, no tenía ningún lugar a donde regresar, no con su padre que creía que era un fracaso.

Aunque honestamente ella también lo creía.

¿Cómo era posible que no pudiera ser lo suficientemente buena como para mantener feliz a su marido? Negó con la cabeza, saliendo de su ensoñación. Eso no era su culpa y no debía pensar lo contrario.

Suspiro y tomó un trago de su té.

Apretó la taza para aguantar las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

Cuando sus sueños parecían hacerse realidad, la verdad que siempre estuvo a la vista le salto de llenó a la cara, enviándola noqueada al piso sin poder defenderse.

Y de nuevo no entendía las cosas.

¿Cómo era que la chica que siempre estuvo obsesionada por el Uchiha, y que había logrado tener una familia con él, ahora estaba con Naruto?

Naruto, que estaba casado con ella.

Y Sasuke, que era amigo de ambos, por el que tanto batallaron para traer de regreso a la aldea, por el que lloraron y en su momento intervinieron cuando regreso por su propio pie y sin dar respuesta a cuestionamientos.

Con el que Sakura tenía aun hija, aun cuando no estuvieran casados.

Sin quererlo, la taza, que apretó tanto para evitar llorar, se quebró bajo sus manos y se cortó con profundidad. Gimió quedamente adolorida y se dirigió a la cocina para lavarse la sangre que empezaba a escurrir.

El agua fría amortiguo el dolor que sentía en las manos, pero no le quitaba la sensación de fracaso, y por fin, dejando que su corazón le ganara a su mente, empezó a llorar.

Lloró por ser una mujer tonta, por no tener el valor suficiente para apartarse del rubio que solo estaba destruyendo su vida y la de su hijo. El hombre que tanto amó y que no tenía el valor de hablar con ella y decirle que estaba pasando por su corazón.

Por qué no la amaba, y si nunca lo había hecho no debía darle esperanza. No debió crear una vida a su lado. Y si bien le había dado la mayor alegría del mundo cuando tuvieron a Bolt, era como si simplemente dejara al niño de lado. Nunca tenía tiempo para él, y era Sasuke Uchiha el que lo entrenaba.

Apretó su mano herida y la sangre empezó a brotar aun con más intensidad, pero honestamente, no le interesaba. Solo quería sacar toda esa rabia que sentía por dentro, todo ese dolor que parecía que no se iría jamás.

Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, no le importaba que este se manchara de sangre, solo quería desahogarse.

Con sus brazos se abrazó en un intento de darse algo de confort, mientras arrodillada en el suelo, trataba de controlar el llanto que lentamente perforaba la calma de esa casa, y hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para mantener juntos todos los pedazos de su alma, asemejando a esa taza que había cortado su mano.

Todo eso, ajena a unos ojos que la veían desde la escalera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¡¿Qué hiciste que?!

Sakura miro sus manos y no levantó su mirada

− Lo siento – Dijo con voz queda – Pero ya no soportaba la situación – Mintió

Naruto caminó por el despacho de un lado a otro, sin saber que hacer o cómo hacerlo. Amaba a Sakura, de verdad lo hacía, pero… tenía una familia por la que velar y una posición que mantener, y esa posición era la que le daba Hinata.

− Te dije que deberíamos esperar – Reclamó el rubio

Sakura suspiro y empezó a llorar quedamente

− Lo siento – Repitió – Pero… de verdad que ya no soportaba tener que estar con él.

Naruto se sujetó el puente de la nariz tratando de pensar.

− No sé cómo se lo tome Hinata – Admitió el rubio

Y definitivamente no sabía cómo lo fuera a tomar el resto de la aldea. Esa mujer era muy respetada en la aldea. Además del prestigio del clan del que alguna vez fue parte, antes de casarse con él.

El rubio suspiro con cansancio y miro a Sakura frente a él.

− No quiero meterte en problemas – Dijo la pelirosa

Naruto negó con la cabeza y suspiro una vez más.

− Hablare con ella… aunque realmente lo que me preocupa es la reacción de Hiashi Hyuga

Sakura asintió despacio.

− ¿No deberías hablar con él primero?

Naruto lo pensó por unos momentos y asintió con la cabeza.

− Si, hablare mañana con él

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y con una nueva mañana vino el dolor de cabeza.

Tal vez fue el hecho de llorar hasta quedarse dormida, o el hecho de haber dormido sobre el suelo de la cocina, eso y tener que limpiar todo antes de que su hijo bajara a la cocina y viera la sangre derramada en el suelo.

Pero el hecho de que despertara sobre el suelo de la cocina le hizo darse cuenta que su esposo no había llegado a dormir. Y eso solo sirvió para aumentar el dolor que sentía en su corazón, ese dolor que no parecía irse y que ciertamente, sabía aunque no lo aceptara, que había ingresado para quedarse.

− ¿Papá ya se fue?

Con una sonrisa fingida, miro a su hijo mientras le extendía el bento.

− Si, lo siento, tuvo una emergencia

El niño, perspicaz como era, se dio cuenta de la mentira que le decía su madre, pero hizo caso omiso a está, así como lo hacía cuando le decía que su padre estaba trabajando.

− Vamos entonces

Hinata asintió y dejo que el niño caminara delante de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba lavando los trastes cuando oyó la puerta.

Lo vio cuando llegó, no era la sonrisa sincera que tenía al precio de su matrimonio, no era la sonrisa fingida que ponía desde hace unos meses. Era una expresión seria, como esas que solo le veía cuando estaba en una batalla.

Apretó los puños, sabía lo que venía y se preparó para eso. Pero solo su mente estaba preparada, su corazón no lo estaba, y se apretaba contra su pecho pidiendo que luchara por el hombre que amaba. Pero su mente tan sensata como siempre había sido, le decía, le gritaba que no valía la pena luchar por quien no te ama.

− Bolt te estuvo esperando para ir a la academia

Naruto suspiro viendo a su esposa secarse las manos y girarse hacia él, pero no pudo verla a la cara, no se sentía correcto.

− Tú padre te espera el próximo mes en la mansión secundaria, vendrán ninjas de la aldea para ayudar con la mudanza.

La chica dio sin querer un paso hacia atrás, haciendo que algunos de los platos cayeran al piso. No hizo ademan por levantarlos, estaba demasiado confundida con las palabras de Naruto como para darle importancia a eso.

− ¿Q-Qué?

Tenía años sin tartamudear, pero esa situación la estaba poniendo al límite de su cordura.

Naruto volvió a suspirar

− Hablé con él está mañana – Le aclaró algo incómodo – Le pedí un favor como Hokage, y él ha accedido

La chica le miro sin atreverse a más, no cuando llegaba de la nada con comentarios como esos, sobre todo si mencionaba a su padre, aun cuando él era consciente que su padre no tenía el mejor concepto de ella. Ni como ninja activa, ni como persona.

− N-No comprendo – Dijo tratando de calmarse

Naruto suspiro quedamente una vez más mientras se tomaba el puente de la nariz, sabía que era mejor terminar con todo eso de una vez, aun cuando se sintiera la peor persona del mundo, ya no podía seguir con esa farsa que había vivido a lo largo de los años junto a la mujer de ojos perlas. No cuando tenía a Sakura al lado.

− Hinata – Le llamó viéndola a los ojos – Yo… Quiero el divorcio

* * *

Y fin.

Nota de la autora* Éste es el primer capítulo, es cortó, y trata de mostrar las ideas de ambas parejas, las mentiras de unos y el dolor de otros. De quien está acostumbrado a mostrarse frio y de quien siempre amó a la otro persona.

Espero les haya gustado y me digan que opinan.


	2. Capítulo 2- Punto de Quiebre

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.- Punto de quiebre**

Debía admitir, que a pesar de sus años viajando lejos de la aldea, de estar siempre en peligro constante y en alerta, nunca se sintió más solo que en ese momento. Porque el barrio Uchiha nunca se vio tan sombrío como hasta ahora, ni siquiera cuando Itachi los ataco.

Pero sabía que todo era percepción, era él el que se sentía miserable y vacío, aun cuando no lo admitiera.

Suspiro con pesadez, sujetándose la frente para darse un poco de calma y resistir esas inmensas ganas asesinas de ir a asesinar al rubio idiota que tenía por Hokage. Porque él era una persona pasiva, bueno no pasiva, sensata. Y sabía que no tenía una oportunidad de vencer al rubio sin echarse a toda la aldea, y las aldeas amigas, como enemigos que no descansarían hasta tener su cabeza.

Y suspiro de nuevo. Sentía toda esa rabia en su interior y no tenía forma de sacarla.

− Demonios – Musitó con molestia

Su puño se impactó contra el pilar de una casa cercana. El pilar no resistió el golpe y se hizo pedazos, llevándose consigo el resto de la casa.

El dolor en su mano calmó levemente su furia, pero no era suficiente. Siguió rompiendo pilares una y otra vez hasta que quedaron pocas casas de pie. ¿Qué importaba que existiera ese barrio si nunca iba a poder restaurar su clan? ¿Si no tenía a nadie que lo hiciera con él?

La mujer que amaba, aunque él jamás se lo hubiera dicho, ahora prefería estar al lado de quien la persiguió por años, aquel que supuestamente era su mejor amigo. Y su hija, prefería a su madre por encima de él. Aunque tal vez fuera su culpa. Por esa forma de ser que solo él podía poseer, en la que siempre daba todo por sentado, o esperaba que las personas adivinaran lo que él sentía, esperando que sus gestos poco claros lo fueran para las personas a su alrededor.

Cuando por fin se cansó, miro sus manos ensangrentadas. Al menos eso le había servido para entrenar y para disipar un poco su rabia. La rabia que lo carcomía por dentro y que le gritaba una y otra vez que fuera en busca de venganza. Que tomara a la que por derecho era su mujer y la recuperara a como diera lugar.

Pero no lo haría.

Él mismo sabía muy bien el tiempo que Sakura y Naruto llevaban juntos, nada les había importado cuando lo hicieron y él no le tomaría la importancia que no le dieron ellos. No era su deber. Después de todo, Sakura no era su esposa. Era la mujer con la que decidió compartir su vida, pero al parecer ella no valoraba eso. A ella no le importo que la eligiera, por fin después de tantos años cuando regreso a la aldea, no le importo el hecho de haberle dado una hija. No les importo que el propio Naruto tuviera una familia por la cual velar, aunque si era sincero, eso no haría ninguna diferencia, el rubio prácticamente tenía abandonados a su hijo y esposa.

Tal vez próximamente exesposa.

Sacudió la cabeza, eso no debía por que importarle, lo mejor era que se ocupara de sus propios asuntos; Miro el barrio desolado una vez más antes de caminar y perderse en la oscuridad, después de todo, necesitaba sanar sus manos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su cabeza daba vueltas y sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar, pero en su lugar pasó sus manos hacia atrás y se apretó con fuerza la barra de la cocina a sus espaldas. Su mano herida punzó dolorosamente, pero ignoro el dolor mientras trataba intensamente de permanecer lucida. De comprender la magnitud de las palabras que el rubio le había dicho. Tratando de decir que ya estaba todo solucionado y ella no podía decidir nada.

− N-No comprendo – Dijo apretando aún más sus manos

Si lo hacía. Comprendía cada palabra que había dicho el chico, pero su corazón, e incluso su mente, se negaba a aceptar esa verdad.

− Nos vamos a separar – Repitió el rubio

Cuatro simples palabras acababan con los años que estuvieron juntos como si no fueran nada.

Ella bajo la mirada, huyendo de la brutal honestidad de esos ojos azules que no mostraban ninguna calidez como lo habían hecho en el pasado. Esos ojos fríos que amenazaban con destruir lo que quedaba de su corazón. Apretó los ojos deteniendo las lágrimas en ellos sin atreverse a decir nada, no sabía qué hacer, pues lo que estuvo temiendo por varios meses se estaba haciendo realidad.

− Tu padre aceptó recibirte en la mansión secundaria, dijo que así Neji podría cuidar de ustedes.

Y la mujer volvió a apretar sus manos haciéndose daño. Hablaba como si él no hubiese roto el corazón de su hijo en innumerables ocasiones. ¿Era más importante acostarse con Sakura Haruno que llevar a su hijo a su primer día de escuela? ¿Qué entrenarlo? Apretó los ojos nuevamente y estrujo toda su alma para sacar un valor y una fortaleza que no tenía.

Antes que ser la esposa de Naruto, o exesposa, era madre. Bolt era su mundo y no permitiría que se viera involucrado en medio de esa situación. Sobre todo al comprender las palabras de Naruto, cuando le dijo que su padre los recibiría en la mansión secundaria. No permitiría que alguien del clan Hyuga le hiciera daño a su hijo. Ella ya no era la heredera de ese clan, no lo era desde pequeña, y no permitiría que las normas antiguas y tontas pusieran en peligro el futuro, o la vida, de su hijo pequeño, que no tenía la culpa de lo que pasaba. La sola idea de que los ancianos del clan quisieran sellarlo le daba el valor suficiente para plantarle cara a esa situación. Aun cuando su corazón se estrujara en su pecho dolorosamente.

− N-No soy una maleta que puedas devolver – Dijo con el poco valor que tenía.

El rubio le vio con el ceño fruncido. No sabía que pretendía Hinata, pero tenía que dejarle las cosas claras. Había esperado tantos años para estar con Sakura, y no permitirá que Hinata lo echara a perder. No podía permitirlo. Él también tenía derecho a ser feliz.

− Hinata – Le dijo con voz dura – La situación no va a cambiar… Ya no te amo

" _Nunca lo has hecho"_

Quiso gritarlo, desahogarse de esa mentira que vivió durante años, pero no pudo, de su boca no salieron esas palabras acusadoras dirigidas al rubio, en su lugar, se guardó esos sentimientos en lo más recóndito de su corazón roto. Solo eran sentimientos infantiles que no le servirían para proteger a su hijo.

− N-No habló de eso – Dijo sin verlo a la cara – N-No modificare la rutina de mi hijo para darte gusto

El rubio frunció aún más el ceño. Él también había pensado en su hijo en un principio, pero eso no lo iba a detener cuando había cruzado la línea ya hacía tiempo atrás. No cuando Sakura sacó a Sasuke de su vida para estar con él.

− Quiero a Bolt, es mi hijo… pero eso no hará que me quedé a tu lado.

" _De verdad es un idiota"_

Hinata se guardó sus pensamientos una vez más. No entendía como el rubio no comprendía lo que quería decir. No necesitaba que le estuviera repitiendo a cada momento que las cosas habían acabado. Necesitaba que comprendiera que trataba de proteger a su hijo. Sintió liquido caliente escurrir de su mano y se dio cuenta de que su herida se había vuelto a abrir, esa que le había gritado lo que pasaría el día anterior, y tal vez la razón por la que en ese momento no estaba haciendo una escena. Ignoro el dolor, pero este le dio la concentración suficiente para poder estructurar las palabras que necesitaba, salieran de su boca.

− No me refiero a eso – Dijo sin tartamudear por fin – No me iré a la mansión secundaria.

El rubio suspiro con cansancio, sabía que posiblemente era una de las preocupaciones de la mujer, pero no esperaba que realmente se lo fuera a decir, siendo ella tan tímida y complaciente. Podría pagarle una casa, pero no se sentía seguro con ellos dos viviendo solos. Bolt era su hijo después de todo, y tal vez alguien quisiese hacerle daño o secuestrarlo para obtener algo de la aldea. Con otro suspiro, negó con la cabeza.

− Puedo comprarte una casa, pero deberá estar cerca del barrio Hyuga.

La chica por fin levanto la mirada, en ella había una determinación, que ciertamente no sentía, pero que por el bien de su hijo era capaz de sacar a flote.

− No me iré de la casa – Dijo con decisión.

Naruto respiro para darse calma. Necesitaba a su hijo a salvo.

− No pueden quedarse solos aquí – Dijo con algo de molestia

" _No es como si hubiera una diferencia"_

Pero de nuevo, las palabras se quedaban atascadas en su boca. Sin poder salir para reclamar los años de abandono que habían sufrido. Simplemente le sostenía la mirada lo mejor que podía. A pesar de querer llorar y alejarse corriendo a algún lugar lejano.

− Eso haremos – Dijo viéndolo a los ojos

− Hinata

− ¡Yo también soy ninja!

Y por fin había gritado. No las palabras dolorosas que necesitaba sacar, pero lo había hecho, defendía su vida y la de su hijo.

Naruto se pasó una mano por el cabello con frustración. No quería herir de más a la mujer con la que compartió una parte de su vida, la que le había dado una familia y la que lo apoyo para cumplir su sueño de ser Hokage.

− Has estado inactiva mucho tiempo y…

Se quedó callado y desvió la mirada para poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas, no quería recordarle la debilidad que la persiguió por años, sus pensamientos se cortaron al escuchar el suave goteo que caía de la barra al suelo, su vista se dirigió hacia ese sonido, que no parecía el de una gota de agua, y abrió los ojos al notar la sangre escurrir de la mano de Hinata hasta el suelo.

− ¡¿Qué demo…?! ¡Estas herida!

Se acercó a ella y jalo su mano, estaba pálida y fría por la fuerza con la que había apretado la barra. La mujer se soltó de su, extrañamente, delicado agarre con fuerza y apretó su mano contra su pecho.

− No es algo que te importe – Dijo sin verlo al rostro

− ¡¿Así quieres que los deje solos?! ¡¿Aun cuando no atiendes tus propias necesidades?!

Ella cerró y apretó los ojos mientras bajaba la mirada, haciendo que el flequillo le cubriera los ojos, mientras su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente en un intento por controlar el llanto.

− Vete – Le dijo con voz baja

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido. La Hinata que conocía estaría pidiéndole ayuda, llorando y suplicando que buscaran una solución. La Hinata que él conocía no le habría ocultado la cortada.

− Hinata – Le llamó preocupado tratando de acercarse a ella, que simplemente huía de su cercanía.

− Vete – Repitió con voz más fuerte

El rubio solo se le quedó viendo sin saber que decir, temiendo haber llevado al límite a la mujer.

− Yo solo quiero…

− ¡Que te largues! – Le grito Hinata perdiendo la paciencia – ¡Vete de mi casa!

De nuevo sus ojos azules se abrieron con asombro, ella nunca le había gritado, y está era la segunda vez que lo hacía en menos de 10 minutos. Sin poder hacer otra cosa, se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta con calma. Recargando su espalda contra está cuando estuvo afuera.

Una vez que salió de su vista, Hinata se permitió caer de rodillas y luego sentarse por completo, el llanto que estuvo reprimiendo todo el tiempo salió con sollozos y pequeños gritos que sus manos ensangrentadas amortiguaban. El sabor metálico inundo su boca, pero lo ignoro una vez más mientras sentía todo su cuerpo temblar, el dolor le llenaba el alma y esa fortaleza que mostro frente al rubio poco a poco se desmoronaba hasta que se perdió por completo. Solo era una muñeca rota en esa pequeña cocina.

A las afueras de la casa, el rubio escucho a la mujer llorar. Suspiro con frustración dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás chocando levemente con la puerta, no podía entrar y consolarla cuando él era la causa de su llanto. Y se sintió el peor patán de la tierra, por hacer llorar a una mujer tan delicada como lo era Hinata. Apretó los puños y se alejó de la puerta, no podía dar marcha atrás en sus decisiones solo por un llanto que sabía que escucharía. Él ya tenía un futuro planeado con Sakura y no era de los que dan marcha atrás. Así que dejando atrás el llanto de la que una vez fue su mujer, se encamino hacia la torre Hokage.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez más, esta vez lo lograría, se repetía una y otra vez. Pero la verdad era que después de 10 pasos tratando de subir por el árbol perdía la concentración y terminaba cayendo al suelo una y otra vez; Con un suspiro frustrado, se levantó una vez más y se sacudió la tierra, su objetivo era llegar a esa copa del árbol a como diera lugar.

− Nunca habías batallado con eso

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas y se sonrojo mientras se daba la vuelta y sonreír quedamente.

− Eto – Dijo jugando con sus dedos índices – Es solo que Shikadai hará una pijamada y pensaba si mamá me dejara ir

El moreno se limitó a verlo sin emoción.

− Hmp

" _No sabe mentir_ ", pensó el moreno al verlo fijamente

Bolt se puso completamente rojo y desvió la mirada. Si no estaba concentrado no era buena idea hacer que Sasuke-Sensei perdiera el tiempo.

− Solo… Algo está pasando y no sé qué es

Sasuke frunció el ceño ligeramente. Había ido a entrenar con ese niño para mantener su mente en calma y olvidarse por el momento de que había dejado a Sakura. Pero al parecer las cosas en esa familia también estaban por llegar al punto de quiebre.

− Hmp

El pequeño apretó sus puños con impotencia y bajo aun su mirada, huyendo a la de su maestro, no sabía cómo debía reaccionar a los monosílabos que le decía el hombre, pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba hablarlo con alguien que tal vez si entendiera la situación.

− Es que… ayer escuche que algo se rompió – Dijo sin levantar la vista – Era tarde y mamá me había acostado… pero cuando baje la vi llorando

El moreno ignoro esa punzada de culpabilidad que le llegó.

− Tal vez solo se cortó – Le mintió en un intento por tranquilizarlo

El niño asintió.

− Ella se cortó en la mano – Le confirmó – Pero no hacía nada por parar la sangre… estaba en la cocina llorando y no pude acercarme para ver que le pasaba

No le comentó el hecho de como su madre estaba arrodillada en la cocina abrazándose a sí misma, o que parecía querer mantener el silencio para no despertarlo, sin percatarse de que él ya estaba despierto, no creía que Sasuke necesitara esos detalles para comprenderlo.

− ¿No quisiste o no pudiste?

Esa frase le pareció más bien un reclamo que una pregunta y se sintió peor de lo que ya se sentía, preguntándose porque su maestro le había hecho esa pregunta, si acaso sabía algo y no se lo quería decir. Aunque ni el mismo moreno sabía por qué lo había dicho.

− No pude – Dijo el niño – No es algo que pueda explicar

" _Miedo"_ Esa sensación que una vez lo había hecho correr a él cuando encontró a sus padres muertos. Suspiro y desvió la mirada, eso no era algo que le pudiera decir a un niño de 9 años, no quería que el niño se sintiera peor de lo que ya se sentía.

− Será mejor regresar – Dijo empezando a caminar

− Es-Espere – Dijo el niño sonrojado – Lo siento, me concentrare

Sasuke lo vio una vez más sin emoción antes de lanzar un pequeño suspiro, al notar esa pequeña presencia que los observaba a unos pasos de distancia. Era consiente que no se acercaría a hablar con ellos, y en esos momentos no quería tener que hablar con ella.

− Es tarde – Dijo el moreno – Continuaremos otro día

El moreno empezó a caminar cuando lo detuvo un débil agarre. Lo había visto venir, pero no es explico por qué no lo detuvo. Miro hacia atrás y confirmo sus sospechas cuando vio a su pequeño alumno con la cabeza gacha agarrarlo sin mucha fuerza de la capa que solía vestir.

− Ne… ¿Sasuke-Sensei?

El moreno le vio sin emociones.

− Hmp

El niño apretó sus ojos para darse algo de valor y apretó su puño sobre la capa del hombre.

− ¿Puede acompañarme a casa? − Sasuke abrió los ojos ligeramente al sorprenderse por esa pregunta, ciertamente era lo último que esperaba el chico le dijera – Por favor

El moreno se soltó de su agarre con suavidad y empezó a caminar otra vez, mientras el niño se quedaba estático en su lugar, pensando que había sido una estupidez haberle preguntado eso. Sin notar que el moreno se había detenido unos pasos más adelante y había girado para verlo.

− ¿Qué esperas? – La voz de Sasuke lo saco de su ensoñación haciéndolo alzar la cabeza y mirarlo con emoción – No tengo todo el día

− S-Si – Dijo el niño con una sonrisa empezando a correr para alcanzarlo.

Bolt, en un acto inconsciente, al llegar al lado de Sasuke, tomo su capa como si esta fuera su mano y camino con una sonrisa. El moreno nuevamente se sorprendió por ese gesto pero no lo apartó. Simplemente no le pareció correcto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dejo caer su cabeza sobre su escritorio con pesadez.

No solo se sentía miserable, lo peor es que no tenía tiempo de sentirse miserable con todo el trabajo amontonándose en su escritorio.

− ¿Qué paso?

Alzo su mirada al ver que la pelirosa había entrado a la oficina. Le sonrió como pudo, olvidándose por un momento de todos los problemas que tenían.

− No te preocupes – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa perezosa

La mujer se acercó a él, que seguía al otro lado del escritorio y le dio un beso suave. El rubio se separó después de unos segundos. Recordando el llanto de Hinata y sintiéndose mal de nuevo.

− ¿Cómo te fue? – Le pregunto la chica algo preocupada

Naruto suspiro de nuevo y se sentó con lentitud en la silla, que nunca le había pesado tanto como en ese momento.

− Hiashi aceptó recibir a Hinata y a Bolt – Dijo con voz cansada sin ver a la pelirosa a la cara – Pero Hinata no quiere irse de la casa

Sakura suspiro con pesadez.

− ¿Crees que no te dará el divorcio?

Naruto suspiro de nuevo.

− La verdad es que no lo sé, tuvimos una pequeña pelea

Si podía llamarle pelea a eso que tuvieron.

− ¿Hinata peleo contigo? – Dijo la pelirosa con algo de incredulidad

Naruto suspiro

− Si se pudiera llamar así… no se… fue extraño

Sakura rodeo el escritorio y se sentó sobre las piernas del rubio, abrazándolo y recargando su cabeza contra el pecho del rubio, escuchando el suave golpeteo de su corazón atormentando.

− Lamento ponerte en esta situación – Dijo la chica

Naruto respondió su abrazó y pego su barbilla a su cabeza.

− No te preocupes, tenerte hará que todo valga la pena.

Y de nuevo la volvió a besar, perdiéndose entre esos labios que anhelo durante años y que por fin eran suyos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El niño no soltó su capa en todo el camino, y aunque no lo admitiera, eso le incomodaba un poco.

Cuando llegaron a la casa se pudo sentir un poco más tranquilo, pero para ser sincero, le daba una sensación extraña ir a la casa del hombre que le había robado a su mujer.

El niño toco con mucho entusiasmo y segundos después la mujer de ojos perlas abrió la puerta. Tenía una ligera expresión de duda que rápidamente cambio por una sonrisa, aunque se notaba levemente que era forzada, y le revolvió el cabello a su hijo, para luego fijar su vista en el Uchiha. Pudo descifrar su mirada de duda dirigida a él, ya que nunca había acompañado al niño hasta la puerta.

− Buenas tardes Sasuke-San – Dijo con una leve inclinación – ¿Paso algo? Vienen temprano

El niño soltó su mano de la capa del hombre, que ninguno notó que seguía agarrando, y abrazó a su mamá

− Solo es que Shikadai hará una píjamada… − Dijo dejando la palabra al aire

La mujer amplio su sonrisa al ver el entusiasmo de su hijo, y el moreno aprovecho para darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar.

− Gracias por traerlo Sasuke-San – Dijo Hinata al ver al hombre marcharse

El moreno se asombró levemente por la despedida, ya que eran pocas las veces que interactuaba con la mujer, exmujer, de Naruto.

− ¡Ah! – Dijo el niño girando y viendo que el moreno se empezaba a alejar − ¡Gracias Sasuke-Sensei!

El moreno, aun de espaldas a ellos, hizo un suave movimiento con la mano y se alejó con lentitud.

− ¿Y si puedo ir con Shikadai mamá? ¿Por favor?

Una ligera sonrisa se posó en sus brazos al alcanzar todavía a escuchar esas palabras, provenientes de su alumno atolondrado, en un intento de convencer a su madre de que lo dejara ir a quedarse a la casa del Nara.

− No se… − Dijo la mujer con duda − Tal vez…

− ¡No me digas que le preguntaras a papá! – Exclamó el niño interrumpiéndola con enojo entrando a la casa

La mujer corrió tras él, mientras Sasuke se daba levemente la vuelta, alcanzando a ver como Hinata se llevaba una de sus manos al pecho, en un gesto claro de dolor, mientras entraba en la casa con rapidez. Suspiro con frustración, no se había equivocado después de todo, aunque no debía tomarle importancia, ya otro día se enteraría si habían dejado ir a Bolt con Shikadai.

Hinata entró tras Bolt y cerró la puerta tras ella, el niño empezaba a correr escaleras arriba cuando la mano de su madre tomo su muñeca. Pudo hacer un gesto brusco y zafarse, pero no lo hizo, era su madre la que lo estaba deteniendo.

− Iba a decir que tal vez era una buena idea – Dijo la mujer sin soltar su muñeca – Que si es en la residencia Nara es obvio que estarás protegido.

El niño se dio la vuelta lentamente para ver a su madre, que tenía una mirada de tristeza en el rostro.

" _¿No quisiste o no pudiste?"_

Las palabras que anteriormente le había dicho Sasuke resonaron en su cabeza, y aun si no se atrevía a preguntarle qué era lo que estaba pasando, podía no darle más problemas de los que ya tenía. Acortó la distancia que los separaba con rapidez y se abrazó a ella con fuerza.

− Lo siento – Dijo aguantando el llanto – No quise gritarte

La mujer acaricio su cabeza con lentitud.

− No te preocupes

Costará lo que costara. Ella se iba a encargar de proteger a su hijo. Se lo juro a sí misma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sarada observaba con poco interés su plato.

Su madre no había llegado a cenar, aunque ella ya sabía dónde estaba, y su padre se había ido el día anterior. Aun cuando su madre dijera que lo había echado, ella sabía que su padre estaba planeando eso desde hacía tiempo. Y lo había notado observándola.

Pero su deber era con su madre, era la más frágil y a la que la aldea posiblemente se le echara encima cuando toda esa situación estallara. Y además era la que siempre se quedaba a su lado cuando su padre salía por meses de misión. No la iba a quitar su apoyo en un momento como ese.

Pero su padre era otra historia. Cuando había ido a hablar con él después de la academia, descubrió el antiguo barrio del clan completamente destruido, casi ninguna casa estaba de pie y varios de los escombros de los pilares tenían sangre en ellos. Lo había buscado como loca y por la tarde estuvo a punto de hablar con él al verlo entrenar con Bolt, pero el ver que su amigo de la academia también se veía afectado por esa situación le hizo detenerse.

No estaba tomando en cuenta que Bolt y su delicada madre serían los que se llevarían la peor parte de esa situación.

Esperaba que su padre pudiera apoyar a Bolt en esa situación.

Y ella se sentía mal y como la peor amiga e hija del mundo.

Había creído que su padre, tan fuerte como siempre lo había visualizado, no se vería afectado por esa situación. Pero ver esa sangre entre las ruinas le había hecho entrar en razón, su padre, por más fuerte que fuera, seguía siendo humano, y esa situación le había afectado más que a nadie.

Pero ella ya había hecho su elección y debía respetarla a como diera lugar.

Su deber era apoyar a Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se miró en el espejo una vez más. Su rostro lucia pálido y ojeroso. Se veía horrible a decir verdad. Por eso Naruto prefería a Sakura. Cerró los ojos apretando los puños y sacando esos pensamientos de su mente, tenía que dejar de culparse, pero aun así, pensando, o tratando de hacerlo, le dolía el pecho y la cabeza. No podía concentrarse en nada simplemente.

Para su buena suerte, Bolt estaba en casa de la familia Nara y ella podía desahogarse por esa noche. En esa casa, en la que una vez compartió su vida con la del rubio, tantos años de mentiras y acciones poco claras. Golpeo sus puños contra el lavabo con toda la fuerza que tenía, en un intento de sacar su frustración. Su cabello largo le cayó a la cara por los movimientos bruscos que hizo.

El cabello largo que Naruto siempre decía que le gustaba.

Sacudió la cabeza, haciendo que está le doliera aún más y tomando las tijeras que estaban en el botiquín de primeros auxilios, empezó a cortar su cabello, desahogando en este toda su frustración y coraje que sentía. Empezó a llorar sin poder evitarlo y segundos después corrió escaleras abajo, necesitaba aire, necesitaba despejarse, dejar salir todo ese dolor que la consumía por dentro.

Corrió por las oscuras calles de la aldea, por suerte no había nadie en estas. Corrió sin detenerse hasta que llegó al cementerio, donde por fin se permitió jadear en busca de aire y entró con paso lento. El camino lo conocía de memoria, a pesar de no ir tan seguido como quisiera. Se detuvo cuando llegó frente a la tumba y se permitió caer de rodillas, empezando a llorar de nuevo y recargando su cabeza contra la tumba.

− ¿Qué debo hacer mamá?

De nuevo era esa niña débil del clan Hyuga, sin nadie en quien apoyarse, y además, sin un sueño que alcanzar. Su sueño hecho realidad ahora eran trozos destrozados en medio de su corazón.

Lloró hasta quedarse dormida sobre esa tumba. Sin ánimo de levantarse. Completamente rota.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con un suspiro, empezó a caminar de nuevo hacia su casa, era tarde y debía regresar para intentar dormir aunque fuera un poco. Esa situación le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta y claramente no era bueno. Debía mantener la calma.

Se detuvo al sentir una presencia, era débil y pequeña, pero se le hacía levemente familiar. Debería haber seguido su camino, irse a su casa e ignorar ese asunto, pero en su lugar camino hasta donde se sentía esa persona. No se asombró mucho cuando la vio. Dormida sobre una de las tumbas.

Se veía patética.

Tenía el cabello mal cortado, pues había unos mechones más largos que otros, sus mejillas estaban resecas con las marcas del llanto sobre ellas.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse del lugar, pero estaba haciendo frio y la chica no iba muy abrigada que digamos. Así que una vez más sus pasos se cortaron y se giró a ver a la mujer, analizando la situación de cada manera posible.

Dio un suspiro frustrado antes de acercarse a ella y cargarla, no creía que se fuera a despertar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No le costó mucho entrar a la casa, esta no tenía mucha seguridad a pesar de ser la casa de Naruto, del Hokage.

Dejo sus pensamientos atrás y recostó a la mujer en el sofá, ella no se había despertado en el trayecto del cementerio a la casa, solo se había acurrucado levemente al pecho del moreno, aunque este no hizo ningún intentó por apartarla o despertarla. No era que se sintiera incomodo después de todo.

La miro una vez más antes de marcharse, de verdad lucia patética y Bolt se llevaría una mala sorpresa cuando llegara en la mañana y la viera de esa forma.

Suspiro frustrado una vez más, había notado, esa tarde, que la mujer solo estaba tratando de ser fuerte en esa situación por el bien de su hijo, a pesar de estar derrumbándose poco a poco. Y el reconocía esa sensación. Lo noto al momento de verla en el cementerio. Ambos ya habían pasado el punto de quiebre y ahora trataban de reunir los pedazos esparcidos de su alma.

Con un bufido se dirigió a la cocina y regresó poco después, le daría solo una mínima ayuda a la madre de su alumno.

Cuando terminó se alisto para irse, notando que ella temblaba levemente. Suspiro y miro la escalera. No. Definitivamente no iría al cuarto de Naruto a buscar una manta, no quería nada que se lo recordara visualmente o terminaría yendo a matarlo.

Pero Hinata seguía temblando.

Con otro suspiro, pero ahora de derrota, se quitó su capa y se la puso encima. Ella se dio la vuelta en el sofá y la abrazó. El moreno entonces por fin se permitió irse. Había hecho más de lo que haría por cualquier persona por esa mujer. Ya era suficiente de caridades por ese día.

* * *

Y fin, por ahora


	3. Capítulo 3- Detras de una dura mirada

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.− Detrás de una dura mirada**

No podía negar que estaba estresado. Esa situación de verdad lograba ponerle los nervios de punta. Sabía todo lo que estaba en riesgo y todo lo que podía perder si no jugaba bien sus cartas. Debía mover su mano con sumo cuidado… Pero él nunca había sido la persona más lista del mundo.

Por eso lo necesitaba a él.

Pero no sabía si él quisiera ayudarlo. Aunque de no ser así, estaba dispuesto a todo para conseguirlo. Después de todo, era el Hokage.

− Me mandaste llamar

Salió de su ensoñación y vio que el hombre asomaba la cabeza por la puerta, asintió con la cabeza para que pasara.

− Necesitaba hablar contigo sobre algo importante.

De manera automática, el hombre puso sus manos hacia el frente.

− Si es por lo que Inojin le hizo a los demás, debo aclarar que todo es temporal… además Bolt ya va para tu casa

El rubio le frunció el ceño, no tenía ni idea a que se refería

− Shikamaru – Dijo con tono suave – Esto es algo importante

Shikamaru pensó que al rubio le parecía importante la pérdida temporal de memoria que sufriría Bolt debido a los jutsu de Inojin, pero no hizo comentario al respecto.

− ¿De qué es entonces?

Naruto suspiro algo cansado e hizo un gesto con la mano para que el hombre se sentara. Shikamaru se sentó con paso lento y precavido, podía sentir los nervios a punto de explotar de Naruto, así que analizó la situación cuidadosamente. Fuera lo que fuese que estuviera pasando, no parecía ser bueno, sobre todo si esto hacia que Naruto se pusiera a pensar.

− Me voy a separar de Hinata

Shikamaru abrió la boca sorprendido, si bien era consciente de la relación que el rubio y Sakura mantenían, no creyó que esto diera lugar a otra cosa más que a una aventura.

− ¿Qué?

Tal vez estaba escuchando mal, tal vez el jutsu del hijo de Ino también le estaba haciendo efecto a él. Pero el rostro serio de Naruto le dijo que no era una broma y que lo que le decía, lo hacía muy en serio. Estaba dejando a Hinata, del prestigioso clan Hyuga, y lo que le dio el puesto de Hokage, por Sakura.

Sakura Haruno, la pareja de Sasuke Uchiha.

− ¿Qué dice ella al respecto? – Se animó a preguntar

Aunque la respuesta que quería saber era porque Sasuke no había ido a matar a Naruto.

− No mucho – Dijo el rubio viendo el escritorio – Su padre hablara con ella para que se mude a la mansión secundaria por la tarde

" _Mude" "Mansión Secundaria"_

Dos frases que se negaba a creer. No era posible que Naruto no estuviera contemplando las consecuencias que eso le traería en la aldea.

− ¿Qué necesitas de mí? – Pregunto con cautela

No creía que el rubio quisiera desahogar sus penas con él. No eran esa clase de amigos. Incluso Ino y Sai que eran más cercanos a él, no fueron a comentarle nada cuando se separaron.

− Tu ayuda obviamente – Dijo el rubio juntando sus manos – Necesito que esta situación me afecte lo menos posible

− ¿Además de separarte? – Respondió con algo de sarcasmo

− Públicamente – Replicó el rubio con el ceño fruncido – Hinata y el clan Hyuga son apreciados en la aldea y no quiero que esto vaya a generar consecuencias.

Shikamaru suspiro con cansancio, ¿Por qué tenía que meterse en esos problemas?

− ¿Por qué me pides ayuda a mí? – Dijo algo frustrado

El rubio le miró fijamente.

− Porque eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, y tu clan siempre ha estado a disposición del Hokage de la aldea, recibiendo beneficios como cambio, espero que eso no cambie.

Y su boca se volvió a abrir sin su permiso. El rubio idiota que tenía por Hokage le estaba marcando el poder que tenía, y las consecuencias que podrían sufrir, tanto él, como los miembros del clan, si no cooperaba con él. Pero Hinata no se merecía eso. Era una mujer tierna y tranquila, pasiva, que toda su vida estuvo enamorada de Naruto y que se esforzó siempre al máximo, dando su mejor esfuerzo para apoyar al rubio, le había dado un hijo, y lo había ayudado a realizar su sueño de convertirse en Hokage.

Bajo su cabeza derrotado, por mucho que apreciara a Hinata, no podía poner en riesgo la seguridad de su clan, de su familia.

− Pensare el algo – Dijo con voz cansada

Naruto asintió recargándose en el respaldo de la silla.

− Se muda está tarde, espero que tengas una idea para entonces.

Shikamaru asintió, y sin despedirse, se levantó y salió por la puerta, caminando como un zombi de regreso a su casa.

Después de todo era un Shinobi, que solo seguía órdenes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nada más abrir los ojos la cabeza le punzó dolosamente. Dio un quedo gemido mientras se llevaba una de sus manos a la frente y volvía a cerrar los ojos. Todo su cuerpo se sentía entumecido y su cuello se sentía en completa rigidez. Seguro que si giraba la cabeza esta empezaría a tronar de manera extraña.

Se aferró a la manta que la cubría y se hizo un ovillo.

Se sentó de golpe al percatarse que estaba en el sofá, causando que la cabeza le punzara aún más de lo que ya lo hacía, tardando unos segundos en reponerse del dolor. Cuando se pudo calmar, miro a su alrededor. Era su casa, y ella estaba recostada sobre el sillón. Pero ella no estaba en su casa al quedarse dormida. Estaba en el cementerio, en la tumba de su madre tratando de tener claridad.

Pero en esos momentos estaba en su casa… ¿Naruto la habría visto y la habría llevado de regresó? ¿Su padre la habría encontrado y la había llevado a casa?

Aun cuando su corazón quería creer eso, aun cuando trataba de aferrarse a esa ligera muestra de esperanza que se vislumbraba, su mente completamente analítica, le grito sin piedad que si Naruto la hubiese encontrado, la hubiera llevado a la habitación, o si hubiese sido algún miembro del clan Hyuga estaría en la mansión principal, ninguno de ellos la hubiera dejado en el sillón.

Dio un suspiro resignado, dejando ir cualquier esperanza que pudo haber tenido… Pero si era así… ¿Quién la había llevado a casa?

Miro hacia abajo para descubrir que lo que creyó que era en principio una manta, no era otra cosa que una capa cálida de color negro. Una capa que reconocía de algún lugar, pero con su mente tan dañada y somnolienta no lograba recordar.

− ¡Mamá ya llegue!

La mujer se sobresaltó ligeramente al escuchar el grito de su hijo y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, cerró los ojos un momento antes ponerse de pie, dejando la capa en el sillón y poniendo una sonrisa en sus labios, se dirigió hacia la entrada.

− ¿Cómo te fue? – Le pregunto la mujer cuando lo tuvo enfrente

− Jugué mucho – Dijo sin entrar en detalles

La mujer arqueó una ceja con diversión, eso no era raro en su hijo, pero normalmente le contaba todas sus aventuras.

− ¿Jugaste mucho?

El niño le dio una cálida sonrisa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

− Jugué mucho con Inojin, y ahora mi mente está algo confusa

La mujer frunció el ceño con preocupación y se arrodillo frente a él, tocando con el dorso de su mano su frente.

− ¿Cómo confusa? ¿Estás bien?

El niño asintió aun sonriendo.

− Shikamaru-San dice que estamos bien, y que en unos días todo volverá a la normalidad.

La mujer dio un suspiro de alivio y le dio un beso en la frente.

− Me alegro

El niño le vio fijamente, quitando la sonrisa de su rostro, para dirigirle una mirada de duda a su madre.

− ¿Qué le paso a tu cabello?

" _Su cabello"_

La mujer se quedó en blanco por unos segundos, antes de entrar en pánico al comprender la magnitud de esa pregunta, aparentemente inocente, de su hijo. Su hijo que le preguntaba por su cabello largo, mismo que la noche anterior había cortado disparejamente frente al espejo del baño, en un momento extraño de crisis. Debía lucir como una lunática con ese cabello.

− Eh…

El niño, ignorando la ansiedad de su madre, volvió a poner su sonrisa.

− Está bien así – Dijo aun sonriendo – Supongo que es más cómodo con el calor y te quedó genial, tal vez deberías cortármelo la próxima vez.

Y diciendo esto corrió escaleras arriba, dejando la mochila que llevó el día anterior en la puerta de la entrada, y a su madre confundida viéndolo partir.

− ¿Eh?

La mujer camino confusa hasta el espejo más cercano, para incrementar su sorpresa al ver su cabello cortado perfectamente hasta los hombros. No estaba disparejo en ninguno de sus lados y tenía una forma perfecta. Pero la verdad era que ella había perdido el control la noche anterior y su cabello no había quedado así, ¿Lo habría soñado?

Corrió con rapidez hacia el baño, donde encontró los restos de su cabello junto con las tijeras tiradas en el suelo. Entonces eso no había sido un sueño. Con rapidez, recogió los cabellos y las tijeras y salió con rumbo a la cocina, no necesitaba dejar evidencias de su crisis emocional. Una vez que empezó a preparar el desayuno, dio un suspiro de alivio, al menos su hijo no la había visto en ese estado tan reprochable en el que se encontraba ayer.

− Ne mamá, no noté que Sasuke-Sensei dejo su capa ayer – Dijo el niño entrando a la cocina con la capa en las manos, pero luego se rasco la nuca con una sonrisa queda en el rostro – Pero eso también debe ser culpa de Inojin

La mujer se quedó de piedra una vez más, y se preguntó cuánto más podría resistir esas emociones sin desmayarse. Todo en su vida se había puesto de cabeza.

− ¿La lavaste? – Pregunto el niño oliendo la capa

Hinata salió de su ensoñación y negó con la cabeza, recuperando la sonrisa que siempre solía darle al niño.

− Lo siento, no la note

El niño asintió mientras se sentaba en la mesa con entusiasmo. Hinata le sirvió el desayuno y escuchó con atención todo lo que su hijo hizo durante la noche en la fiesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Camino con paso firme por las calles, su porte siempre orgulloso hacia que las personas que se cruzaran en su camino se alejaran automáticamente de él y le permitieran el paso sin mayor dificultad. Aunque por mucho que lo negara, en ese momento deseaba que la gente se interpusiera en su camino, que alguno le hablara o que algo pasara que cortara su camino, lo que iba a hacer no era algo que le alegrara. Cuando llego a la casa, toco la puerta y espero con una paciencia que no tenía.

Cuando Hinata abrió la puerta, pudo ver la sorpresa y el miedo en sus ojos. Siempre tan expresiva. Tenía tan poco del clan Hyuga en sus venas.

− ¿Pa-Padre?

Casi dio un bufido frustrado, el tartamudeo había vuelto al parecer.

− ¿Me dejaras en la entrada todo el día?

La mujer respingo y se sonrojo, segundos después se hizo a un lado para que el hombre pasara.

Y de nuevo esa mueca de orgullo y algo de desprecio que siempre portaba cuando hablaba con ella. Esa que le decía que no aprobaba las decisiones que había tomado en su vida, que la juzgaban duramente una y otra vez.

− ¿Qui-Quiere un té? – Pregunto con algo de duda

El hombre le dirigió otra mirada dura, que la hizo casi encogerse. Se acercó al sofá de la sala, pero no se sentó en él, sino que estudio su entorno. La casa no tenía ningún lujo como las dos mansiones del clan. Era una casa pequeña y sin mayor gracia.

− El Hokage ha venido a hablar conmigo

Hinata rehuyó de su mirada, que seguramente era acusatoria.

− ¿Ah sí? – Dijo desentendiéndose un poco.

El hombre evito bufar con cansancio.

− Eh venido a notificarte que a las 2 pasaran a recoger tus cosas para la mudanza – Dijo el hombre sin verla

La respiración se le cortó de pronto y creyó que se desmayaría al escucharlo decir eso sin mayor emoción. Como su ella no tuviera nada que decir.

− ¿Q-Que? – Murmuro con voz baja

El hombre le dio otra dura mirada, pero Hinata estaba mirando al piso.

− En cuanto lleguen a la mansión secundaria, se le hará un examen a Bolt, si es apto para el entrenamiento Hyuga se mudara a la mansión primaria donde continuara su entrenamiento, si no es así, los ancianos decidirán qué hacer. Tú te quedaras al cuidado de Neji en la mansión secundaria.

Y de nuevo se quedó de piedra, sin saber que decir… ¿Cómo podía pretender siquiera manejar su futuro en pocos segundos? ¿Esperaría que simplemente se separa de su hijo o aceptara que le impusieran algún sello?

− No – Dijo con la voz más firme que le salió aun viendo al suelo – No nos mudaremos

Si Hinata hubiese alzado la vista en esos momentos, tal vez hubiera visto el atisbo de preocupación y desesperación en la persona que estaba frente a ella, pero estaba más ocupada fingiendo tener una fortaleza que le permitiera afrontar esa situación.

− El Hokage me lo ha pedido, eres un miembro del clan Hyuga y como tal…

− Yo no soy un miembro del clan – Dijo la mujer apretando los puños – Lo dejaste claro cuando me casé con Naruto-Kun

El hombre dio un bufido al escucharla decir eso.

− Y no creo haberme equivocado, ese hombre que tanto defiendes te está regresando como basura

Ella cerró y apretó los ojos al escucharlo hablarle de esa manera, como si ella de verdad no valiera nada. Pero eso no era una novedad para ella, era muy conocida por la debilidad que solía perseguirla desde niña y la que le costó el puesto de heredera. Pero ella no importaba en esa situación, ella no era la que estaba en peligro, y ciertamente era lo que menos le importaba. No se iba a jugar el futuro de su hijo.

− Mi vida personal no es de incumbencia de un clan al cual ya no pertenezco – Dijo para después alzar la mirada con decisión – Bolt no pertenece al clan Hyuga y yo tampoco lo hago, aun si me separo de Naruto eso no va a cambiar… ¡No van a ponerle un dedo encima a mi hijo!

Hiashi abrió los ojos ligeramente sorprendido, nunca creyó que su hija le fuera a gritar. Luego de superar su sorpresa le dio una mirada desdeñosa.

− Te guste o no los ninjas vendrán a las dos – Dijo acercándose a ella – Espero que te comportes a la altura y no hagas mayor escándalo cuando…

– Lo que haga o no, no te debe interesar, y te lo repito, no me voy a mudar – Dijo la chica interrumpiéndolo

El hombre le vio a dar una mirada severa, que en otra situación tal vez la habría hecho temblar, pero no en esos momentos que defendía el futuro de la persona más importante de su vida.

− ¿Crees que el Uzumaki va a cambiar de opinión? – Dijo con burla − ¿Qué al final te elegirá sobre Haruno? ¿A ti?

La chica apretó los puños con dolor, aguantando el picor en sus ojos.

− ¡Largo de mi casa! – Dijo bajando la mirada y alzando el brazo para apuntarle la salida − ¡No van a tener a mi hijo!

El hombre no dijo nada y se encamino a la puerta con dignidad.

− Los ninjas vendrán a las 2 – Le repitió saliendo por la puerta.

Hinata le vio salir y por sus mejillas se desbordaron las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo. Pero no se permitió derrumbarse, no era el momento para eso, si Naruto quería una mudanza, eso le daría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba tratando de concentrarse en los papeles que tenía frente a él cuando tocaron la puerta. Suspiro con cansancio, seguramente eran los ninjas que había mandado a su casa para la mudanza, informándole que Hinata ya se encontraba en la mansión secundaria del clan Hyuga.

− Adelante – Dijo viendo la puerta

Para su sorpresa, cuando está se abrió no dio paso a solo uno de los ninjas, sino a todos los que había mandado a la casa, que ahora entraban a su oficina dejando un montón de cajas a los lados de las paredes. Podía ver su ropa y sus cosas personales sobresalir por encima de las cajas mientras los ninjas seguían entrando y saliendo de su oficina. Al final, Chouji, que era el líder del grupo, se acercó a él y le puso sobre el escritorio otra caja más pequeña.

− ¿Qué significa todo esto? – Pregunto el rubio molesto

El ninja se encogió de hombros.

− Hinata lo tenía afuera – Le explicó – Nos dijo que no saldría de su casa y que te entregáramos estás cosas.

Naruto vio sus cosas amontonadas en las cajas y dio un bufido cansado.

− Bien, gracias

Chouji y el resto de los ninjas salieron con calma de la oficina, mientras el rubio veía la caja que el ninja le había dejado en la mesa.

En esa estaba su chaqueta naranja, la que estaba colgada en el estudio en la casa, así como todas las fotografías que tenía ahí. Se quedó de piedra al ver la fotografía de arriba, era cuando Hinata había tenido a Bolt, justo después que se los entregaran.

"− _Desde hoy y para siempre estaremos juntos, pase lo que pase seremos una familia, nunca los abandonare y los protegeré de cualquier mal, lo prometo. Gracias por no rendirte, por caminar a mi lado y permitirme caminar junto a ti… Gracias a ustedes, por fin la soledad se fue."_

Recordó sin querer las palabras que le había dicho en aquel momento y de nuevo se sintió miserable.

Después de unos segundos tomo la fotografía y la aventó contra la pared. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? No podía ponerse a dudar en un momento como ese. Él ya había hecho su elección, eligió a Sakura, tenía que mantener su palabra. ¿A qué demonios estaba jugando Hinata?

Suspiro con molestia y bufo aún más molesto cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y por esta entró Shikamaru, que se quedó viendo el cuadro de la fotografía roto contra la pared.

− ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto dudoso

El rubio se levantó molesto y paso a su lado sin contestarle. El moreno se quedó en la oficina y luego camino hacia donde estaba el cuadro, para después notar el resto de las cajas en la oficina. Al parecer no era Hinata la que se mudaría después de todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¡Tadaima! – Grito entrando a la casa

Casi gimió al ver que su mochila seguía en la entrada. Su mamá posiblemente no la había visto cuando le dejo ahí y él tenía mucha flojera como para estar guardando las cosas. Dio un suspiro cansado y la levanto junto con un pisapapeles que estaba junto a ella.

− ¡Okaeri! – Escucho gritar a Hinata desde la cocina

El niño corrió escaleras arriba, solo dejaría la mochila en su cuarto, ya después se encargaría de desempacar. Después salió y se dirigió hacia el estudio que su padre tenía en su casa para dejar el pisapapeles.

Pero se quedó de piedra al entrar, por alguna razón ese lugar se veía más sombrío, más vacío. Nunca le había gustado entrar a ese lugar ya que su padre nunca tenía tiempo para él, pero en ese momento, se veía peor de lo que recordaba. Miro a ambos lados, tratando de descubrir que era lo que pasaba. Después de unos segundos lo descubrió y no pudo evitar esa sensación de enojo, decepción e incredulidad que se mezclaban perfectamente.

La chaqueta naranja no estaba. Esa chaqueta que era tan importante para su papá, la que mantenía en el perchero por mas desgastada que estuviera. Y las fotografías tampoco estaban, la presencia de su padre no estaba ya en esa casa.

Sintió que el aire le faltaba y salió con prisa del cuarto, para dejarse caer de rodillas afuera de este, se tomó la cara entre sus manos mientras trataba de suprimir el ataque de pánico que estaba por sufrir. Ahora todo tenía sentido, el por qué ya no pasaba tiempo en la casa, el por qué ni siquiera lo acompaño a su primer día de escuela, esos días en los que su madre lloraba silenciosamente, su cambio de imagen.

¡Su madre!

Reprimió el ataque a como dio lugar, su madre estaba tratando de mantenerse en calma y protegerlo lo más posible, no debía verlo así. Necesitaba salir de ahí, necesitaba tranquilizarse. Bajo las escaleras corriendo, para visualizarla aun en la cocina.

− Mamá – Le llamó con voz tranquila – Iré a ver a Shikadai

La mujer se giró para verlo con un poco de duda.

− ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

El niño le sonrió

− Quedé que le ayudaría a recoger todo hoy – Mintió – Volveré a la hora de la comida

Salió de la casa corriendo con una seña de la mano, dejando a su mamá con una mirada de duda.

Una vez fuera de su vista empezó a correr sin rumbo fijo, sacando toda esa frustración que sentía, por ser tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, por dejar que su madre pasara por todo eso sola. De verdad se sentía como un idiota.

Sus piernas se movían por si solas, como sabiendo a donde tenía que llegar, y poco a poco se internó en el bosque, buscando el lugar ideal para calmarse, pero como si fuese algo predestinado, no encontró un lugar, lo encontró a él.

Estaba entrenando para distraerse, cuando vio al niño llegar corriendo, apenas y pudo detener los kunais para que no se le clavaran, se veía muy exaltado y triste.

− ¿Bolt-Chan? – Preguntó con algo de confusión

El niño, haciendo exactamente lo que le dictaba su instinto, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza, empezando a llorar para descargar toda esa frustración, todo el coraje y el miedo que le representaba ese cambio, el que su padre se hubiese ido de su casa, el que estuviera ahí y no con su madre tratando de confortarla. El moreno se medió arrodillo frente a él y lo abrazó, dándole palmadas en la espalda.

− ¡Es un viejo idiota! – Lloró aun abrazado al moreno − ¡Como puede pretender dejarnos! ¡Cómo puede hacerle eso a mamá!

El moreno solo lo abrazó con más fuerza, dejando que el niño desahogara todos sus miedos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miro a su madre en el sillón, tenía los dos brazos alrededor del respaldo y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, con una expresión de duda en el rostro. Se acercó a ella con paso lento, no sabía que podría haber pasado para que hiciera eso.

− ¿Está todo bien? – Le pregunto

Sakura alzó la mirada y le asintió a su hija.

− Si, solo pensaba

La niña se acercó más y se sentó cerca de ella.

− ¿En qué pensabas?

La mujer suspiro.

− Te diré la verdad – Dijo aun sin verla – Te la mereces

Sarada le vio con más duda.

− ¿Qué paso?

Sakura suspiro de nuevo.

− Salgo con Naruto – Dijo sin verla – Tenemos tiempo de hacerlo y sabemos que está mal pero… no era algo que pudiéramos evitar, tu padre siempre está fuera haciendo misiones y es tan frío conmigo… y Hinata es demasiado tímida para él… nos ganó el deseo

Sarada asintió.

− Comprendo

Sakura soltó un suspiro cansado.

− No eche a tu padre – Dijo con voz calmada – Él se fue

Pero eso Sarada ya lo sabía. No era un secreto para ella, pero no quería que su madre lo supiera.

− ¿Él se fue? – Preguntó aparentando incredulidad

La pelirosa asintió con calma

− Si, le dije a Naruto que lo eche para no verme tan patética – Dijo cerrando los ojos – Supongo que Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba… pero no me reclamó, ni lucho por mí después de todo este tiempo que llevamos juntos… Simplemente se fue.

Sara asintió con calma.

− Tal vez solo fue demasiado para él

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

− Me dijo claramente que le daba igual, que nuestra familia le daba igual

Sarada abrió los ojos sorprendida, el ver la sangre en las ruinas del clan la hacía pensar que su padre estaba afectado por lo que pasaba, no que no le importaba lo que pasaba, aunque tal vez solo estaba entrenando.

− Que está familia le daba igual – Repitió la pelirosa – Después de tanta espera… después de todo… no fuimos algo por lo que quisiera luchar.

Sarada apretó los puños con molestia. ¿Acaso no significaba nada para su padre?

− Lo siento – Dijo Sakura viéndola por fin – No debería decirte esto

Sarada negó con la cabeza, empezando de nuevo a revivir su apoyo hacia su madre. Su padre no la necesitaba para nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiashi observó el reloj una vez más. Eran casi las 4 y ninguno de los ninjas había llegado hacia ninguna de las mansiones. Su mirada se dirigió a Neji cuando esté entro en el despacho con calma.

− No se mudó – Dijo viendo al hombre – Al parecer saco las cosas de Uzumaki a la calle

El hombre le dio una mirada de sorpresa, para luego hacer un gesto con la mano, haciendo que Neji saliera del lugar. Miro hacia el frente y casi lanzo sus puños contra el escritorio. ¿Cómo era posible que Hinata no se diera cuenta de la situación?

El dejar la casa pondría en una mala situación al Uzumaki, Neji podría protegerla, ya que ella no era muy fuerte para hacerlo, y sabía que su nieto era capaz de pasar la batalla, lo que le daría un puesto seguro en la rama principal

Pero ella se había negado a todo eso, ¿Para proteger al hombre que la estaba dejando?

De verdad Hinata había sacado tanto de su madre y tan poco de él, no era capaz de lastimar a nadie, aun cuando esté le hiciera tanto daño. Y no se dejaba cuidar, por más que lo había intentado a lo largo de los años, siempre que hacía algo para protegerla, esto terminaba lastimándola aún más. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y pensó en qué demonios hacer de ahora en adelante.

Aun cuando quisiera decirle algo para motivarla, hacia ella solo sería dirigida esa dura mirada que se ganó desde niña, ya que nunca fue capaz de ver a través de ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando quiso abrir la puerta de la casa, se dio cuenta de que su llave no habría, molesto la giro una y otra vez, sin lograr resultado alguno, lo que solo aumento su frustración.

− ¡Ya voy! – Escucho dentro de la casa – Olvide decirte que…

Hinata se quedó callada cuando vio al rubio frente a ella, le vio con sorpresa y algo de miedo. Pero el rubio no le dio tiempo de decir nada, la tomo con poca delicadeza del brazo y la arrastro hacia adentro de la casa, la chica se soltó con brusquedad cuando llegaron a la sala.

− ¿Qué quieres aquí? – Dijo con tono molestó

Naruto le vio con furia.

− ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto? – Reclamó – Te dije que no daré marcha atrás, esto se acabó, nos vamos a separar… ¡Y qué demonios hiciste con tu cabello!

La chica le miro molesta mientras apretaba los puños. Su corazón aún se estrujaba el escucharlo hablar así.

− Vete si quieres – Le dijo con voz dura – Yo no me voy a ir de mi casa, por eso te mandé tus cosas

El rubio le vio molesto

− ¿Y que los deje aquí solos, sin protección? – Dijo con burla

La chica se clavó las uñas en sus manos, eso ya era el colmo, era más de lo que podía soportar.

− ¡No hay mayor diferencia! – Le grito – Si te vas a ir vete, ¡Rompe tus promesas!

El rubio la tomo del brazo y la pego a la pared con poca delicadeza, por fin sus nervios habían estallado.

− ¡Y pretendes que me quedé aquí estancado junto a alguien a quien no amó solo porque me da una posición en la aldea!

Hinata creyó que su mano se movería para darle una cachetada, eso ya era el colmo, no tenía derecho a hablarle así… pero para su mala, o buena, suerte, por mero instinto, lo que se movió fue su pierna derecha, con la que clavó su rodilla en la entrepierna del rubio, que la soltó y cayo de rodillas con un jadeo ahogado y un ruido sordo. Ella se sorprendió por su osadía, pero no iba a negar que se sentía bien.

Se alejó de él y abrió la puerta.

− Si quieres ver a Bolt no lo voy a evitar – Dijo viéndolo aun en el piso – Eres su padre y te necesita, pero no nos vamos a mudar

− ¡Hinata! – Le reclamó el rubio poniéndose de pie con calma.

− Te repito – Dijo viéndolo molesta – ¡Vete de MI casa!

El rubio salió por la puerta, sin ánimo de tener otra confrontación con la mujer, no le convenía a su imagen pública.

Pero, maldiciendo su suerte, se quedó de piedra al momento de salir de su casa. Pues a pocos metros de distancia, se veían caminar a Bolt y a Sasuke, el niño iba aferrado a la capa del moreno como el día anterior.

− Sasuke – Dijo el rubio preparándose para el ataque.

Sasuke sintió como la ira lo recorría por completo, y sus ojos activaron el Sharingan de inmediato. Pero se calmó de manera automática al sentir como el niño se aferraba ahora a sus piernas y se ocultaba tras él, un signo claro de que no quería ver al rubio. A Naruto le molestó esa reacción por algún motivo, aún más cuando Sasuke parecía ignorarlo y no pretendió siquiera atacarlo.

− ¿No me vas a saludar? – Le preguntó a su hijo con tono molestó

Hinata, desde la puerta, veía la escena con el corazón en el puño, no sabía que pasaría o la reacción de Bolt ante su padre.

− Hmp

Y esa respuesta le provoco a Hinata sentir una gota deslizarse por su nuca, así como un poco de risa. A Sasuke parecía también causarle risa, y a Naruto no parecía gustarle la respuesta, que era más típica de Sasuke que de Bolt.

− ¿Solo eso? – Dijo molesto

El niño no soltó a Sasuke en ningún momento.

− ¿No tienes trabajo importante que hacer? – Dijo en tono de burla

Naruto dio un suspiro cansado y lo miro con algo de molestia.

− Te veré luego

El rubio se dio la media vuelta y se alejó con paso lento de ellos, viendo de reojo como el niño jalaba a Sasuke de la capa y lo metía a la casa. Ignoro esa punzada de celos y siguió su camino.

Ya dentro de la casa, la mujer miro con duda al rubio.

− ¡Me encontré con Sasuke-Sensei! – Le dijo a su madre sonriendo – Y ya no fui con Shikadai – Mintió con alegría, Sasuke, o su simple presencia, había logrado calmarlo lo suficiente para sonreírle a su madre – Así aprovechamos para regresarle la capa.

Hinata asintió sin decir nada, estaba en el límite de sus fuerzas con toda esa situación.

− Ve a cambiarte – Dijo Sasuke viendo la situación – Estas lleno de tierra

− ¡Es verdad! – Dijo el niño viéndose a sí mismo con la ropa llena de tierra − ¡Ya voy! – Dijo subiendo las escaleras con rapidez − ¡No se valla Sensei, mamá preparó Onigris!

El moreno vio al niño desaparecer por la escalera, y luego camino hacia el pasillo donde la mujer se había recargado luego de dar un suspiro de alivio. La chica, aun recargada le miró fijamente.

− Gracias… por todo… por ayer y…

− No sé de qué hablas – Interrumpió Sasuke

La mujer asintió, captando el mensaje de que no hablara más del tema, luego bajo la mirada, apretando los puños con fuerza. Todo eso se estaba saliendo de su poco control. Ella no era tan fuerte. El moreno se acercó un poco más a ella, que en un acto instintivo lo abrazó, dejándolo de piedra al ver que ella también empezaba a llorar, pero mucho más silenciosamente que su hijo, aferrándose con ambas manos a su pecho.

El moreno no correspondió como tal al abrazó, pero no la separo de él, simplemente puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, dejándola llorar contra su pecho, y pensando en las ironías del jodido destino, pues la esposa/exesposa y el hijo del hombre que le robo a su mujer, ahora se aferraban a él como una tabla de salvación.

* * *

Y fin. Por ahora.


	4. Capítulo 4- Tono Sepia

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4.− Tono sepia**

Sintió la humedad traspasar su capa y su camisa, llegando a mojarle levemente el pecho. Si bien, la mujer que ahora se aferraba a su pecho, no estaba gritando ni sollozando, sus gemidos quedos si alcanzaban a llegar a sus oídos. Su cuerpo temblaba levemente, su cara estaba roja y sus nudillos se habían puesto ligeramente blancos por la presión que hacia al apretar su capa.

De verdad se veía patética, aunque no tanto como el día anterior en el cementerio.

Escucho la puerta del cuarto abrirse, por mero instinto la rodeo con sus brazos y apareció junto a ella en el baño, y aunque la chica seguía aferrada a su capa, sabía perfectamente que ya no estaba en el pasillo donde su hijo la podría ver. ¿Era acaso una manía de esa familia? Llorar sin que el otro se diera cuenta para evitar que se enterara de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

− ¿Sasuke-Sensei? ¿Mamá?

El hombre se obligó a soltar a la mujer, alejándola levemente de su cuerpo y haciendo que se sentara en la bañera. Ella le miro con ojos aun llorosos y le vio salir del baño, evitando que el niño viera hacia adentro y descubriera esa imagen reprobable de ella.

− Gracias – Susurro sin fuerza, aun cuando era consiente que el moreno no la iba a escuchar – Gracias

Escucho las voces de ambos afuera del baño y luego los pasos en la escalera, segura de que el niño le estaría mostrando una de sus figuras o algo que tuviera en la habitación, eso logro sacarle una sonrisa y evito que siguiera llorando. Su hijo posiblemente tuviese hambre y seguramente el Uchiha también. Así que se obligó a levantarse de la bañera. Se dirigió hacia el lavabo donde el espejo se burlaba del aspecto que tenía en ese momento. Seguro que el hombre pensaba que era patética, era la segunda vez que la veía en una situación como esa.

Se lavó la cara con agua fría y con un largo suspiro, luego salió del baño para preparar las cosas de la comida.

Cuando la mesa estuvo lista, se dirigió al pie de la escalera y miro hacia arriba, su aspecto lucia más tranquilo, pero aun así, temía perder el control en frente de su hijo.

− La comida está lista – Grito desde la escalera

− ¡Ya vamos!

Escucho el grito de su hijo y sonrió al oírlo tan animado, había sido buenos días para él, o al menos eso era lo que ella creía. Después de unos segundos vio al rubio bajar corriendo siendo seguido con más calma por Sasuke.

− ¡Me lavare las manos! – Grito corriendo al baño

Hinata no reprimió su sonrisa al verlo correr y salir a los pocos segundos, listo para la comida. Los Onigris eran su comida favorita, y a ella le gustaba complacer a su hijo.

− ¡Vamos! – Dijo animado

Hinata y Sasuke caminaron tras él, que enseguida se sentó en la mesa. Cuando llegaron a la mesa, Bolt le pidió a Sasuke que se sentara a su lado, cosa que el moreno hizo un tanto a regañadientes, estar en esa casa le daba una extraña sensación de vacío y malestar, o tal vez era simplemente que envidiaba la relación de Hinata y Bolt, porque a él le hubiese gustado que Sarada se apoyara en él, y que lo apoyara a salir adelante. Y sin embargo ella estaba con Sakura.

− Itadakimasu

La voz de Bolt lo sacó de su ensoñación, para divertirlo levemente por su carácter un tanto bipolar, hacia pocas horas estuvo llorando entre sus brazos y ahora no dejaba de sonreír.

Comieron con calma, Hinata no cocinaba mal, y Bolt se la pasaba contando todo, absolutamente todo, lo que hacía en el colegio. Pero lo que le llamo la atención era la forma en la que Hinata escuchaba cada detalle de lo que decía su hijo. De verdad le ponía atención y escuchaba cada detalle, por absurdo que fuera, haciendo preguntas y comentarios conforme avanzaba la historia.

Incluso a él se le hacía difícil seguir el hilo de la conversación cuando Sarada hablaba de lo que hacía en el colegio, sin duda le asombraba la relación que tenían esos dos. Eran tan parecidos y al mismo tiempo tan diferentes el uno del otro.

Recién terminaban de comer cuando se escuchó la puerta, Bolt fue el primero en levantarse, pensando en que si era de nuevo su papá, podría mandarlo de regreso si quería hablar con su mamá.

− ¡Yo voy! – Dijo corriendo a la entrada

De verdad estaba preparado para ver a su papá en la entrada y lanzarle un golpe nada más verlo, pero cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con quien menos esperaba.

− ¿A-Abuelo? – Dijo sorprendido

El hombre casi quiso darse un golpe en la frente al escucharlo tartamudear como su madre, pero logro mantener su pose digna para verlo con una mirada de total seriedad, la cual ponía sumamente nervioso al niño.

− ¿Quién es? – Escucharon a Hinata desde dentro de la casa

El niño se fue haciendo hacia atrás, dejando que su abuelo entrara, antes de girar su mirada hacia el comedor.

− E-El abuelo

Hinata llegó hasta donde estaban con rapidez, y se le quedó viendo a su padre con duda y algo de miedo. ¿Acaso Hiashi no captaba los hechos?, ¿Que no lo dejo lo suficientemente claro cuando le dijo que no se mudaría a la mansión?, y sobre todo que no permitiría que le hicieran algo a su hijo.

− ¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunto a su padre con duda

Bolt se acercó a su madre con rapidez, su abuelo tenía un semblante que le daba más miedo de lo usual.

− Venia por ustedes – Aclaró con voz molesta – Los llevare a la mansión secundaria

Hinata miro a su hijo, que la miraba con duda, dándole una pequeña sonrisa

− Ya te lo dije antes – Dijo viéndolo fijamente

Cualquier rastro de miedo que pudiera tenerle se evaporo al verlo decir esas palabras, sin tomar en cuenta que su hijo aún estaba frente a ellos.

− Deja de comportarte como una niña tonta – Le dijo el hombre molestó – Ve por las cosas

Hinata abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida de las palabras de su padre, que no se dio cuenta cuando el niño dio un paso frente a ella con molestia y le puso una mueca a su abuelo.

− ¡No le hables así a mamá! – Le exigió

El hombre le vio con enojo también.

− No te metas en esto

Hinata jalo a su hijo tras ella en un afán de protegerlo, pero no esperaba que el niño saliera corriendo hacia la cocina con rapidez.

− Mmm, no sé por qué me recuerda a ti… huyendo de los problemas

La mujer giro su mirada hacia el hombre que la veía impasible, pero ella ya estaba demasiado molesta, una cosa era que la insultara a ella, que ya estaba acostumbrada a esos insultos, pero no iba a permitir que hablara mal de su hijo.

− Te lo dije antes – Dijo poniendo una posición de defensa – No me voy a mudar, y si no te vas de mi casa te sacare yo misma.

Y ahora esperaba que su padre creyera su amenaza, porque bien sabía que no sería capaz de cumplirla. Ni en sus sueños más irreales se veía ganando en una batalla contra su padre, esa no era una opción.

− ¿Me sacaras? – Dijo con burla − ¿Tú?

La mujer le dio una mirada severa, todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión, la cual aumento cuando sintió una presencia llegar tras ella con calma.

− ¿Pasa algo?

Bolt había ido por Sasuke a la cocina.

− Nada – Mintió la chica tomando una posición más neutral

Hiashi observo al Uchiha con frialdad, enojado de que lo interrumpieran y aún más molesto al ver que su nieto había corrido por él en busca de ayuda. Su nieto, que en esos momentos se escondía tras las piernas del hombre y se aferraba a la capa, como si eso lo mantuviera a salvo, como si fuera precisamente el Uchiha, un desertor y traidor a sus ojos, el que lo mantuviera a salvo.

− Papá ya se iba – Dijo Hinata viendo a su padre

El hombre le dio una mirada furiosa antes de darse la vuelta y salir por la puerta con elegancia, aunque azotándola levemente al final, dejando ver lo molesto que se sentía por eso. Hinata no pudo evitar suspirar con alivio, eso definitivamente había sido aterrador. Después de unos segundos, su mirada se dirigió hacia Sasuke, que seguía con Bolt aferrado a sus piernas.

− Gracias

El moreno no la miro, si no que miro a Bolt que aun temblaba levemente.

− Todo está bien – Dijo Hinata arrodillándose frente a su hijo.

El niño le miro con ojos vidriosos.

− ¿Papá ya no nos quiere y por eso nos manda con el abuelo? ¿Es mi culpa? ¿Soy un niño malo?

Sasuke quiso darle un golpe por suponer tales cosas, ¿De dónde podía sacar que era culpable por esa situación? Cuando su mirada bajo para verlo, supo que el niño estaba por empezar a llorar, tenía la cara roja y los ojos acuosos, entendió, que por mucho que Bolt tratara de ser fuerte para su madre, seguía teniendo 9 años, y esa situación debía de asustarlo demasiado.

− Tu padre te ama y se preocupa mucho por ti – Dijo Hinata tomando su pequeña cara entre sus manos – Nada de esto es tu culpa, son solo cosas de adultos

El niño empezó a llorar quedamente y Hinata le abrazó, tratando al mismo tiempo de calmar su atormentado corazón, la duda y el miedo lograban poner sus nervios de punta. No sabía que pudo haber pasado si el Uchiha no hubiese estado ahí con ellos. Su mirada de dirigió hacia el hombre que miraba algo asombrado, la escena frente a él.

La mujer se sonrojo y desvió la mirada para seguir abrazando a su hijo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shikamaru era bueno elaborando planes, había sido una buena idea mandarlo llamar, pero el dolor constante no le dejaba concentrarse en lo que el Nara le estaba diciendo. El rubio miro con algo de alivio cuando Sakura entró a su oficina con paso lento, para después mirar las cajas y verlo enarcando una ceja. Shikamaru solo emitió un saludo con la mano, negándose a sí mismo a saludar a la pelirosa verbalmente.

− Ven aquí – Dijo girando un poco la silla – Necesito que hagas algo con mi entrepierna

La mujer le miro sonrojada y molesta al mismo tiempo, mientras el Nara volvía a abrir su boca sorprendido, ¿Acaso no le importaba que él estuviera ahí?

− ¡Naruto! – Le reclamó − ¡Estamos en tu oficina! – Dijo viendo al Nara

El rubio solo suspiro

− No es eso – Dijo recargándose en el respaldo de la silla – Hinata me pateo y me duele bastante

Ambos abrieron la boca totalmente

− ¿Hinata te pateo? – Preguntaron extrañados

El rubio asintió con un pequeño jadeo

− Me pego con la rodilla

Shikamaru sonrió quedamente, se lo merecía.

Sakura se acercó a Naruto y después de unos segundos se alejó, y aunque Shikamaru no vio que hiciera nada, supo que sin duda lo había hecho, ya que Naruto cambio su expresión y se acomodó en la silla. Sakura se alejó del rubio y se sentó en la silla junto a Shikamaru, sin notar la incomodidad del Nara.

− ¿Pensaron en algo?

Naruto asintió despacio.

− Hinata no se mudara… por el momento

El Nara asintió.

− Naruto le dará dos opciones, que se vaya al barrio Hyuga o su pensión será muy baja, no podrá mantener la casa

Sakura asintió pensando en la idea.

− Supongo que terminara mudándose – Dijo el rubio suspirando

Sakura le miro unos segundos con extrañeza.

− ¿Y si pides la custodia de Bolt-Chan?

Ambos hombres la vieron sorprendidos por razones diferentes.

− ¿Eh? – Dijo Naruto confundido

Sakura asintió.

− Si ella quiere quedarse con la casa, puede hacerlo, pero tú te quedaras con la custodia del niño

Naruto se rascó la nuca con cansancio.

− No estoy muy seguro sobre eso – Dijo viendo el escritorio – Siempre tengo mucho trabajo y suelo salir tarde, no sé si podría cuidarlo

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

− Suele llevarse bien con Sarada, no será problema si se queda con nosotras

Naruto asintió

− Será mal visto que no se quede con Bolt ¿Cierto? – Preguntó Naruto viendo al Nara

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros aun cuando su respuesta fuera sí.

− Deberías darle las dos opciones y ver que hace – Dijo el Nara, suplicando internamente que Hinata se mudara con su padre – No se predecir qué hará a decir verdad, no la conozco lo suficiente

Naruto asintió pensativo.

Shikamaru esperaba que Hinata se mudara con la familia Hyuga, Naruto no quedaría del todo mal y tanto Hinata como Bolt estarían a salvo, así él quedaría en una posición neutral y su familia no se vería afectada por esa situación, pero con lo nuevo que Sakura había propuesto, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Hinata.

¿Sería capaz de dejar a su hijo? O ¿Naruto sería capaz de quitárselo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miro por la ventana una vez más, algo indeciso, no sabía si debía entrar o no.

La veía dormida, o aparentando estar dormida, sabía que esa posición tan perfecta no era la que solía tener al dormir, siempre se desparramaba por toda la cama. Lo sabía perfectamente porque muchas veces se había quedado horas, o incluso noches, solo observándola dormir, temiendo que en cualquier momento desapareciera de su vida.

Y ahora lo había hecho.

Él estaba al otro lado de esa ventana viéndola, sin atreverse a hablar con ella.

Y entonces envidio a Hinata, por esa relación tan estrecha que tenía con su hijo, en la que se esforzaba por cuidarlo y quererlo, donde ponía atención a todas sus necesidades, y el niño le respondía de la misma manera, buscando cuidarla a como diera lugar. Como esa misma tarde cuando había corrido hacia él para que cuidara a su madre de Hiashi, y luego Hinata, a pesar de estar muy asustada también, lo tranquilizo y le brindo su amor maternal.

Y se preguntaba que estaría pasando en esos momento si Sarada lo hubiese elegido por sobre Sakura. Si hubiese ido tras él y se hubiera quedado a su lado.

Suspiro con frustración, esa situación no iba a cambiar si se quedaba viendo la ventana, pero también podía notar que la niña no quería hablar con él, o de lo contrario se hubiese levantado de la cama, no estaría fingiendo estar dormida. Suspiro de nuevo con pesadez, de verdad necesitaba que ella estuviera en su vida para mantener alejados los deseos oscuros que lo solían atormentar.

Entró en la habitación con cautela, pero la niña no cambio de posición o hizo movimiento alguno de haberlo detectado, simplemente lo ignoraba, fingiendo estar dormida.

Y esa indiferencia le dolía en lo más profundo de su pecho. Porque necesitaba a su hija en su vida, aun si las cosas con Sakura no salieron como debían salir, Sarada no dejaría de ser su hija, la persona más importante de su vida, lo único que le daba luz en toda esa vida de mentiras y blasfemias que vivió desde niño.

Pero ella seguía fingiendo estar dormida.

Se detuvo al lado de su cama, planteando todas sus opciones, pensando en tal vez zarandearla para hacerle saber que él sabía que no estaba dormida. Pero eso sería muy brusco, incluso para él. Dejo una figura de papiroflexia en el buró al lado de su cama y luego se inclinó sobre ella para dejarle un beso en la frente. Vio a la niña tensarse, pero siguió sin moverse, solo apretó más los ojos.

− Eres una pésima ninja – Dijo como broma antes de desaparecer

La niña entonces abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe, pero Sasuke ya había desaparecido del lugar, dejando la ventana abierta como prueba de que no fue un sueño.

¿No había dicho su mamá que ellas no le importaban?

Puso las manos entre sus rodillas y luego bajo la cabeza, de verdad que no entendía nada.

Por una parte estaba su madre tratando de hacer su vida normal, con Naruto como apoyo y por otro lado su papá, que rara vez hablaba claramente y con un comportamiento que no hacía más que confundirla.

¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía hacer?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba tomando té tranquilamente.

En esa situación, unos cuantos segundos de tranquilidad era lo que más necesitaba, todo lo que pasaba desde unos días atrás no hacia otra cosa que ponerla nerviosa, sin saber que era lo que terminaría siendo de su vida y la de su hijo.

Naruto se comportaba de una forma en la que nunca lo había visto, esa situación se desencadeno desde que empezó a salir con Sakura, pero nunca pensó que tuviera consecuencias, solo pensó que se quedaría como una aventura pasajera. Una en la que estaba segura, ella no se hubiera atrevido a confrontar. Pero todo eso era tiempo pasado, su hijo estaba por encima de Naruto ante cualquier circunstancia.

El sonido del correo la distrajo de su té y con un suspiro se dispuso a ir por el correo, sin esperar lo siguiente que desencadenaría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miro una vez mas al pelinegro frente a él, sabia que ese cambio tan repentino no venia de la nada, que algo muy grande tuvo que haber pasado entre el grupo más famoso de Konoha. Pero tambien sabia que no debia desperdiciar una oportunidad como esa.

− Bien − Dijo con un pequeño suspiro − Se lo notificare a Naruto, seria mejor si tambien vinieras

El otro hombre asintio, no muy animdo de ver al rubio. No sabia si podria resistir las ganas de golpearlo.

Sai miro una vez más a Sasuke, tratando de descifrar que era lo que estaba pasando con esté y con sus compañeros de equipo, pero él nunca había sido muy bueno con las emociones, así que simplemente lo dejo pasar, después se enteraría de lo que había pasado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inojin guardo completo silencio mientras los ojos azules de Bolt lo veían fijamente.

− No sé qué decir – Dijo el de ojos verdes después de un rato

Bolt dejó caer su cabeza contra la paleta de la banca dando un suspiro frustrado.

− Demonios – Se quejó

Inojin suspiro quedamente y se acercó a él.

− Mamá nunca me ha dicho lo que te dijo tu madre – Le aclaró – Nunca me explico por qué termino todo, solo un día dijo que nos íbamos y luego estábamos en la mansión Yamanaka, papá va a verme a menudo pero no se habla con ella

Bolt asintió aun con la cabeza en la paleta de la banca.

− ¿Qué pasa?

Alzo su cabeza para ver a Shikadai, Sarada y Mitsuki acercarse a ellos con paso dudoso, posiblemente captando el ambiente que había entre los dos niños que no habían salido del salón para el recreo

− Los papas de Bolt se van a separar

Bolt pudo sentir una gota en la frente signo de la incomodidad que sintió por la forma en la que Inojin había dicho esa información, y por la forma en la que los demás abrían la boca, supo que no era el único que así lo sentía.

− ¿Tu papá dejo de quererte? – Pregunto Mitsuki

Sarada le dio una mirada molesta, que nadie noto, ya que Bolt se había puesto de pie propinándole un golpe al peliblanco.

− ¡¿Por qué demonios dices eso?! – Le gritó molesto

Inojin le sujeto el brazo levemente para tranquilizarlo, el rubio suspiro cansadamente y se sentó con aire abatido.

− ¿Por qué dices eso? – Le regaño Shikadai

Mitsuki se encogió de hombros.

− Un amigo me dijo eso cuando sus padres se separaron

Sarada apretó los puños, no querían que la vincularan a eso, había hablado con Mitsuki para tratar de descifrar sus emociones, no para que este las estuviera ventilando por ahí. De seguro Bolt odiaba a su padre y a Sakura, después de todo lo que habían hecho, dos familias se estaban rompiendo.

− No es eso – Dijo Bolt captando la atención de todos – Mamá me dijo que son cosas de adultos, que ellos ya no se quieren pero que eso no quiere decir que no me quiera a mí, y que no quieren tener una mala relación frente a mí.

Sarada escuchaba sin creerlo, Hinata, la mujer a la que Naruto le fue infiel con Sakura, le estaba diciendo eso a Bolt, ¿Por qué? Si el rubio se enteraba de lo que había hecho su papá era posible que lo odiara y se quedara con ella, entonces ¿Por qué cubría a Naruto con su hijo?

− ¿Entonces? – Preguntó Shikadai confundido

El niño bajo la cabeza con un suspiro.

− El abuelo fue ayer por nosotros, mamá dijo que no nos mudaríamos pero el abuelo parecía dispuesto a llevarnos, lo bueno es que Sasuke-Sensei estaba ahí

La mirada, algo hostil, de la Uchiha se dirigió de inmediato hacia Bolt.

− ¿Papá? – Pregunto Sarada sin querer

Bolt asintió con lentitud.

− Fue por su capa – Mintió un poco al ver la mirada de molestia de la pelinegra – El abuelo se fue por que él estaba ahí, y por más que mamá diga que son cosas de adultos, no puedo dejar de pensar que realmente papá no nos quiere cerca… Pero − El niño suspiro antes de alzar la cabeza y mirarlos – Mamá no me mentiría ¿Cierto?

Los demás desviaron la mirada confundidos, sin saber que responder realmente.

− Mamá dice cosas horribles de papá – Dijo Inojin de pronto – Aunque siempre lo dice cuándo cree que no me doy cuenta o que no estoy escuchando – El niño bajo la cabeza por unos segundos – Sé que realmente se amaban, pero simplemente no son compatibles – Miro a Bolt a los ojos – Pero siempre que le pregunto de papá desvía el tema, sin decirme nada realmente porque no es capaz de mentirme ni de decirme algo malo de él

Bolt asintió con cansancio.

Todos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, analizando cada información que llegaba y pensando en que era lo que realmente pasaba, si mentían o no, si protegían o no, saber simplemente la verdad.

− ¿No has pensando en que es una forma de intentar protegerlos? – Dijo Shikadai después de unos segundos – Si se separan significa que él se mudara de la casa, y siendo su hijo es probable que estés en peligro.

Bolt asintio pensativo.

− Tal vez, pero mamá tambien es ninja, es la que me ayuda a entrenar, ademas no implica mucha diferencia, nunca está en casa

Shikadai asintio pensativamente.

− Papá es el líder de raíz − Dijo Inojin de pronto − Supongo que esa es la razón por la que nos tuvimos que mudar a la mansion

Mitzuki observo a Sarada pero esta no hizo ningun comentario al respecto.

La chica solo trataba de asimilar la información que todos daban, su madre no le habia dicho algo similar a los de los demas. Su madre simplemente habia sido sincera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entró azotando la puerta, sin importarle los vanos intentos que hizo Shizune de detenerla, realmente estaba demasiado molesta como para importarle el que dirán, ya había sido suficiente, había tenido suficiente de todo esa situación, había dejado pasar muchas cosas pero no iba a dejar que Naruto siguiera con esas locuras.

Se sonrojo levemente al ver que Sai y Sasuke estaban en la oficina de Naruto, ambos con mirada bastante seria, y también algo sorprendidos, al verla entrar de la manera tan estrepitosa que lo hizo. Pero ya había llegado a ese punto y no iba a retroceder en ese momento.

− ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?! – Le gritó a Naruto caminando hasta él y tirando el sobre del correo de la mañana

El rubio miro a Sai y a Sasuke, los cuales salieron sin decir una palabra, sin duda no era algo de lo que pudieran opinar o incluso presenciar.

Una vez que salieron, la mirada molesta del rubio se posó sobre Hinata, que tenía los brazos cruzados, de una manera inconsciente para protegerse, y veía fijamente al rubio, conservaba levemente el sonrojo que le produjo ver a los dos ninjas con el rubio cuando ella llegó gritando.

− Son las opciones de separación – Dijo el rubio retomando su porte y parándose tras el escritorio – Irte con tu padre, si no quieres salir de la casa, tu pensión sería casi nula, una ventaja de ser Hokage – Dio un suspiro molesto antes de verla fijamente – O me entregas a Bolt, tú decides.

La chica descruzo los brazos y azoto las manos contra el escritorio, haciendo sobresaltar al rubio levemente

− ¿Entregarte a mi hijo? – Dijo temblando levemente − Dime Naruto ¿Crees que te voy a entregar a mi hijo?

El rubio camino al lado del escritorio para ponerse frente a ella con mirada molesta, ignorando el hecho de que su nombre ya no llevaba el sufijo que siempre lo caracterizo con ella. Suspiro con molestia primero Sasuke con Sai, y ahora Hinata negándole a Bolt, también era su hijo después de todo, no debía actuar como si fuera el fin del mundo.

− ¿Y qué tienes tú para ofrecerle? – Espetó el rubio tratando de mantener la calma

La mujer sin previo aviso le asestó un puñetazo que le hizo girar la cabeza y tambalearse hacia atrás, pero sin terminar de caer por completo, sorprendiéndolo demasiado. Era la segunda vez en menos de 12 horas que le asestaba un golpe, aunque este no había sido tan doloroso como el anterior.

Hinata apretó los ojos, aguantando esa angustia que sentía al escuchar al rubio hablarle como si ella no fuera nada, hablando del niño como si él estuviera presente en la vida de Bolt. ¡El niño quería más a Sasuke que a su propio padre!

− Dime – Dijo ignorando el picor de su mano y mirándolo a los ojos totalmente furiosa – ¿A qué hora va a la escuela en las mañanas? ¿Cómo se llaman sus maestros? ¿Cuál es su color favorito? ¿Quién es su mejor amigo? ¿Qué come en el almuerzo? ¿Sabes el nombre de su doctor o siquiera su dirección?

El rubio se quedó de piedra, no solo le dolía la cara por el golpe, esas eran preguntas, que le gustara admitirlo o no, no podía contestar, porque no sabía nada de lo que Hinata le había preguntado.

− Yo… − Comenzó el rubio

Hinata le miro de nuevo, esta vez con miedo y necesidad, esa mirada que había visto tantas veces en el pasado, pero que en esos momentos significaban cosas totalmente diferentes a lo que alguna vez fue la espera de una respuesta.

− No voy a permitir que lo metas en esto – Le espetó la mujer – Él sabe, él sabe que no es justo que su papá no llegue a casa antes de que se duerma, que siempre esté en el trabajo y nunca le ponga atención – La mujer apretó los puños – Así que no vengas a exigir la custodia cuando no tienes ni idea de quien es tu hijo

El rubio desvió la mirada, sin saber que responder a eso. Necesitaba calmarse, necesitaba poner las cosas en claro.

− Aun si no tengo la custodia, debes mudarte cerca de la familia Hyuga

La mujer apretó los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse, bastante molesta con el rubio y consigo misma pensando que podría hacerlo entrar en razón.

− No me mudare al barrio – Repitió una vez más – Puedes reducir la pensión todo lo que quieras, ya nos las arreglaremos

Se dio la vuelta, para evitar que el rubio viera sus ojos llorosos y para salir de la oficina, no solo estaba dejando a Naruto, estaba dejando al hombre que amó desde que era una niña, él que le dio la fuerza de salir adelante y el que por mucho tiempo significo toda su vida. Dejo su sueño de infancia y con él, el corazón de la que alguna vez fue una niña con sueños y que veía el mundo color de rosa. Se obligó a dejar atrás la fantasía para aceptar la realidad.

− Todo pasa por esta oficina – Dijo el rubio a sus espaldas captando su atención – Si quieres una misión, si quieres dar una clase, incluso si quieres un trabajo, no te darán nada… Entiende que debes regresar a la mansión Hyuga, es por el bien de todos

La mujer apretó los puños una vez más, la estaba acorralando una y otra vez, sabiendo que tarde o temprano tendría que pedir ayuda, tendría que hacer algo para sobrevivir. Suspiro dándose fuerza, tenía muchos ahorros todavía, y ella no era una mujer derrochadora, lo que le daba el tiempo suficiente para pensar en qué hacer para sustentar la casa. No le daría el gusto a Naruto, no podía hacerlo, simplemente, ya no podía.

− No – Dijo girando la cabeza para verlo una última vez con ojos llorosos – Esto solo lo haces por ti, y no caeré en tu juego… no esta vez

Salió por la puerta sin despedirse ni decir nada más, sin notificarle a Naruto que esa misma tarde tendría su divorcio ya firmado en su oficina.

A las afueras vio a unos incrédulos Sai, Sasuke y Shizune mirarla con curiosidad y algo de asombro, solo Sasuke era consciente de que había pasado dentro de la oficina del rubio, y no era de las personas que lo anduvieron divulgando. Sintió su cuerpo tensarse por completo cuando escucho las voces de Ino y Sakura acercarse con mucha rapidez, ese era un encuentro para el que todavía no estaba preparada, no todavía.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura, un olor levemente familiar y la calidez de una capa que anteriormente la había cobijado. Alzo los ojos para encontrar el rostro del Uchiha con total seriedad y después todo se volvió negro.

Shizune abrió la boca a mas no poder al ver que Sasuke había desaparecido junto con Hinata de la oficina, giro su rostro para preguntarle a Sai si sabía que había pasado, pero el ninja pintor tampoco se encontraba ya en el lugar que anteriormente ocupo.

Cuando Sakura e Ino llegaron a donde estaba, tardaron unos interminables segundos en hacerla reaccionar y que ella pudiera mentir a lo que en realidad había pasado. No sabía que había significado todo eso, y lo cierto era que hasta no estar segura, no quería provocar un caos metiendo cosas en la cabeza de Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez que Hinata salió de la oficina, Naruto se dejó caer sobre las rodillas y luego se sentó recargándose en el escritorio, esas palabras habían dolido más de lo que deberían. Suspiro con frustración y su mirada se dirigió hacia la pintura de su padre colgada en la pared.

− ¿Qué debería hacer papá? – Dijo al aire dejando caer su cabeza contra el escritorio.

Sakura entró segundos después por la puerta y corrió hacia él al verlo en el piso, recargado sobre el escritorio y con el ojo izquierdo rojo. Naruto solo negó con la cabeza incontables veces, sin querer hablar de que había pasado en la oficina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El moreno la soltó una vez que estuvieron en el callejón al lado de la oficina de Naruto, sintió que la chica seguía aferrada a él, pero supuso que era por la sensación de mareo que solía darles a algunas personas cuando se tele trasportaba, aunque dejo de creerlo cuando sintió su pecho húmedo. Hinata estaba llorando contra su pecho otra vez.

− ¿Por qué hace esto? – Dijo la chica sin separarse de él − No gana nada con acorralarme de esa manera, ni siquiera tiene tiempo para Bolt, ¿Por qué quiere su custodia? ¿Qué gana torturándome así?

Sasuke, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, la abrazó contra su pecho y recargó su barbilla contra su cabeza, dejando que la chica sacara todo ese dolor que sentía.

− Siempre ha sido un idiota – Dijo haciendo que Hinata riera levemente

Después de unos minutos, la mujer por fin se separó de él con el rostro rojo, siempre solía involucrar sin querer al moreno en ese asunto. El hombre fue capaz de descifrar su mirada y se le quedo viendo fijamente, sin saber que decir para reconfortarla, no cuando él estaba igual o peor que ella.

− Deje a Sakura – Dijo de improvisto haciendo a la mujer respingar levemente – Lo que seguramente es el desencadenante de todo esto – Suspiro con pesadez – Ambos sabemos lo que pasa entre esos dos… así que no me importo mucho el dejarla pero… − Dio otro suspiro − Pero Sarada no me siguió, como Bolt lo hace contigo, ella se quedó al lado de Sakura.

Hinata le vio sin saber que decir, el tener a Bolt a su lado era lo que le daba la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante, pero para el moreno…

Sin medir sus acciones o simplemente ponerse a pensar al respecto, la mujer rodeo la cintura del moreno con sus brazos y se pegó a él. No era un gesto de lastima, pudo adivinar fácilmente el chico, era un intento de confort, de hacerlo sentir mejor, aun cuando ella también se caía lentamente a pedazos. Sasuke pasó sus manos por su cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo para recibir su calor y recargó su barbilla contra su cabeza, sin pensar en nada más que en el dulce olor que salía del cuerpo de Hinata.

Ambos estaban dejando salir todo ese dolor que los estaba consumiendo levemente por dentro.

Ajenos a unos ojos dorados que veían la escena con algo de curiosidad.

* * *

Y fin. Por ahora.


	5. Capítulo 5- El Punto de no Retorno

**Los personajes no me perteneces, si no a su creador Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5.− El Punto de no Retorno**

Camino con paso presuroso, de verdad quería llegar a casa, necesitaba sentirse a salvo, necesitaba convencer a su madre de que cocinara tomate y también escuchar las palabras que le daban aliento, que lo hacían sentir a salvo. Ignorar por momentos las verdades que amenazaban con alcanzarlo y refugiarse en esos cálidos brazos una vez más.

− Bolt

− ¿Eh?

Detuvo su andar y giro su mirada, casi podía jurar que había escuchado la voz de…

Se quedó de piedra completamente al verlo frente a él, con un ojo morado y una sonrisa en el rostro. Suspiro con cansancio, no lo necesitaba a él, necesitaba a su madre.

− Hmp

Naruto apretó los puños al escucharlo, nuevamente, decir esa especie de monosílabo que era más común en Sasuke, de verdad le molestaba que usara eso. Y además le comenzaba a hablar con esa falta de respeto.

− Háblame con más respeto, soy tu padre – Le espetó

El niño solo le dio a cambio una mirada hostil.

− ¿Qué quieres viejo?

Respiro una vez y conto hasta diez para darse calma, debía evitar que Sasuke siguiera entrenando a su hijo.

− Hablar contigo – Dijo dando un paso hacia el niño – Van a pasar muchas cosas y quería decirte que…

− Mamá ya lo hizo – Le cortó el niño – Además tengo hambre

Naruto le vio levemente sorprendido y le volvió a sonreír.

− Entonces te invito un ramen

El niño le dio otra mirada hostil que el rubio ignoro.

− No me gusta el ramen – Se quejó – Quiero convencer a Mamá de preparar tomate

Naruto le vio fijamente

− ¿Desde cuándo te gusta el tomate?

El niño se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar a su casa, ignorando la pregunta de su padre.

− Entonces vallamos al restaurant de Barbacoa – Dijo Naruto caminando tras él

− Hmp

Naruto dio un largo suspiro para darse calma.

− Deja de decir eso – Le reclamo – Es molesto

Bolt solo rodo los ojos

− Tú eres molesto viejo

Eso termino de agotar su paciencia.

− ¡Deja de faltarme al respeto!

El niño giro su mirada al escucharlo gritar, solo para volver a retomar su camino segundos después. No tenía ganas de hablar con su "papá", con el hombre que nunca tenía tiempo para él, él que demostraba que era más importante su trabajo que su familia, y si bien su mamá no le dijo la razón por la que se separaban, su mente no pudo dejar de deducir, erróneamente, que lo que pasaba era por algo del trabajo.

− ¡Te estoy hablando Bolt! – Dijo Naruto caminado tras él − ¡No me dejes con la palabra en la boca!

El niño empezó a correr, destanteando un poco al rubio que corrió tras él, segundos después notó que corría hacia su madre, que tenía bolsas de comida en sus manos y estaba por llegar a su casa.

− ¿Bolt−Chan? – Dijo confundida mirando a ambos rubios, el niño solo le sonrió algo incómodo – ¿Pasa algo? − Dijo Hinata algo extrañada de ver a Naruto con Bolt

− No − Negó el niño sonriendo

Naruto le vio unos segundos, antes de dirigir su mirada hacia Hinata, que ignoraba olímpicamente su ojo morado y seguía mirando a su hijo, en espera de una respuesta real, y no ese monosílabo. Suspiro con cansancio al sentirse desplazado de su situación familiar, en la que se suponía que el debería participar.

− Entra − Le dijo Naruto a Bolt − Tengo que hablar con tu madre

El niño miro a su madre, que asintió con la cabeza, para después tomar las bolsas de las manos de la mujer y entrar a la casa con paso presuroso, aún tenía que prepararse para irse a entrenar, y dejar las cosas listas en la cocina si quería que su madre aceptara su plan y cocinara el tomate. Una vez que el niño entro, Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia Hinata, aunque esta se negara a mirarlo a los ojos. No quería ceder ante la mirada del rubio, debía mantener su fuerza, o lo que tenía de ella, no se iba a dar por vencida, no les iba a dar ese gusto a ellos.

− ¿Que le dijiste al niño? − Le espeto el rubio molesto

Ella suspiro tratando de mantener la calma.

− Nada en especial − Dijo sin ver al rubio − Que nos vamos a separar, de hecho te mande los papeles del divorcio firmados

Naruto apretó los puños con molestia, ya había recibido los papeles en la oficina, no los que él esperaba, sino aquellos en los que Hinata recibía la pensión, y aun cuando él le había advertido que está sería muy baja, la mujer había ignorado las advertencias y lo había desafiado nuevamente.

− Si, los recibí − Dijo molesto − Sigues con la misma actitud soberbia

La mujer dio un largo suspiro, tratando de mantener la calma y no emparejarle los ojos al rubio. No valía la pena rebajarse a su nivel o al de Sakura. Si quería hablar de soberbia, esa era la persona indicada, y realmente no quería parecerse a ella.

− ¿Solo vienes a preguntar eso? − Dijo molesta

El rubio dio un corto suspiro.

− Venia a hablar con Bolt pero parece muy ocupado

La mujer asintió con la cabeza sin prestar mucha atención a la molestia del rubio.

− Hoy tiene entrenamiento con Sasuke−San

El rubio apretó los puños nuevamente molesto ante las palabras de la mujer.

− No quiero que Bolt siga tomando clases con él − Dijo con tono brusco − ¿Y desde cuando le llamas por su nombre de pila?

La mujer se sonrojo levemente, no se había dado cuenta en que momento había dejado de dirigirse al hombre por su apellido y había comenzado a hacerlo de esa manera tan poco formal. Sacudió la cabeza mentalmente, ese no era el momento de estar pensando en eso, y menos al ver las intenciones de Naruto.

− A Bolt−chan le gustan mucho sus clases − Dijo la mujer con calma − Además le ayuda en las clases de la academia

Naruto bufo con molestia

− El niño se está portando muy grosero − Le espetó

Hinata se cruzó de brazos.

− A mí jamás me ha faltado al respeto

El rubio soltó un bufido de molestia. Ese no era el tema. Toda su vida estuvo bajo la sombra de Sasuke. Recién apenas, Sakura lo había elegido por sobre el moreno, no quería que ahora que por fin estaba saliendo de esa sombra que lo persiguió, su hijo empezara a admirar más al Uchiha que a él mismo, que era su padre.

− Simplemente no ira de nuevo, si quiere entrenar puede hacerlo contigo – Ordenó el rubio

Hinata suspiro con lentitud para darse calma.

− Tú no puedes opinar sobre eso, nunca entrenas con él

− ¡No tengo tiempo! − Espeto Naruto con molestia − ¡La aldea pasa...!

− Pero si lo tienes para otras cosas − Dijo la chica con voz calmada

Apretó los puños con fuerza. Ya estaba cansada de toda esa situación, no iba a dejar que Naruto pusiera a Bolt en segundo lugar. Ella ya no importaba, incluso si el rubio terminaba con Sakura, la relación entre ellos, había terminado para siempre. Pero con su hijo era otra historia, Bolt seguía necesitando a su padre, le gustara o no.

− ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? − Dijo el rubio molesto

Hinata giro su mirada.

− Olvídalo

Naruto suspiro con molestia.

− No hables de cosas que no entiendes − Dijo molesto

− Que no entiendo − Dijo aun con voz calmada − Que estar con Sakura es más importante que entrenar con tu hijo o que llevarlo a su primer día en la academia

Naruto desvió la mirada

− Sakura es...

− Una zorra − Soltó la mujer sin poder contenerse.

No pudo contenerse por más tiempo, no podía seguir guardándose ese odio que amenazaba con quemarla desde dentro, de una manera u otra, debía sacarlo. Solo que no esperaba las consecuencias que le traería. De un momento a otro, quedo estampada contra la pared con mucha fuerza, su brazo izquierdo punzaba dolorosamente y sentía la fuerza de la mano de Naruto que la mantenían en ese lugar. Alzo su mirada algo atontada por el golpe y vio la furiosa mirada azul sobre ella.

− No vuelvas a hablar mal de ella − Espetó el rubio

La mujer trató de soltarse, pero el rubio solo apretó su agarre. Hinata cerró los ojos un momento para concentrarse. Entonces el rubio la soltó y se alejó unos pasos de ella, al ver que había activado su línea de sangre. La mujer ya tenía preparado su puño, listo para darle un buen golpe y evitar que el rubio se volviera a acercar a ella. Pero su golpe se quedó a la mitad, una mano oprimía su muñeca y le impedía llegar a su destino.

− Hinata−Sama, tranquilícese

La mujer miro hacia la derecha, hacia la persona que detenía su puño.

− Hola Neji − Dijo Naruto con algo de alivio

Hinata soltó su mano de una manera algo brusca, bastante enojada de la intervención de su primo. Después dirigió su mirada a Naruto por unos segundos antes de girarse a la casa desactivando su línea de sangre en el proceso.

− No va a dejar las clases – Le espetó al rubio aun sin verlo entrando a la casa

Neji entró tras ella con paso presuroso, dejando al rubio con una sensación de culpa en la entrada de la casa.

− Hinata−Sama – Le llamó una vez dentro de la casa – Disculpe mi osadía de detenerla, pero no puede ir por la calle golpeando al Hokage, el Uzumaki podría mandarla arrestar por eso

Neji la tomo de los antebrazos, tratando de hacerse entender, pero Hinata se separó de él con brusquedad, al sentir el pinchazo de dolor, pues Neji le presionaba donde el rubio la había herido, haciéndole creer a Neji, erróneamente, que no quería que la tocara o se dirigiera a ella.

− Lo siento – Se disculpó de nuevo el chico haciendo una inclinación – Sé que no debí…

− ¡Levántate! – Dijo la mujer exaltada

Había estado sobándose los brazos por encima de la camisa, aligerando la punzada de dolor que aun sentía, que no se había dado cuenta en que momento su primo se había inclinado hacia ella en forma de disculpa. No estaba enojada con él, sabía que era una forma de protegerla.

− Lo siento – Repitió de nuevo el chico ya de pie – Sé que no es mi deber intervenir…

− Deja de disculparte Ni−San – Dijo la mujer viendo hacia la cocina, donde escuchaba a su hijo revolver las cosas – Todo está bien

Neji dedujo, de nuevo erróneamente, que huía de su mirada. Hasta que vio a Bolt salir de la cocina con una enorme sonrisa. Misma que desapareció al verlo. De nuevo sus pensamientos se perdieron en la culpa, y que posiblemente el niño le tuviera miedo luego de que Hiashi fuese a la casa a tratar de llevarlos a la fuerza a la mansión secundaria, y aun si aún no sabía la razón por la cual el hombre había desistido, podía justificar el miedo que el niño parecía tenerle. Aunque su deducción fuera muy lejos de la realidad.

El niño observó a Neji y suspiro con cansancio.

− Hola tío Neji – Saludo al ver la mirada de su madre sobre él

El castaño le sonrió amablemente.

− Hola Bolt−Chan, ¿Cómo has estado?

El niño se rascó la cabeza con una sonrisa algo fingida.

− Bien… oe tío Neji – Dijo viendo al castaño fijamente − ¿Te vas a quedar mucho rato?

Hinata vio a su hijo fijamente, algo extrañada de que usara ese tono con Neji, mientras el castaño soltó un suspiro.

− Aun no lo sé – Dijo viendo a Hinata – Es probable que no

El niño miro a ambos adultos un momento, analizando la situación y luego, dándole una sonrisa de disculpa a Neji, tomo a su madre de la mano y la llevó a la cocina, donde se escuchaban sus voces susurrantes. Neji trató de distinguir entre los susurros, pero le fue imposible. Segundos después Bolt salió muy animado de la cocina y haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano, corrió escaleras arriba, sin perder su sonrisa.

− ¿Quieres un té?

El castaño dirigió su mirada hacia Hinata que sonreía desde la cocina, terminando de confundirlo. Era muy extraña la interacción entre madre e hijo. Soltó un pequeño suspiro de nuevo.

− Claro – Dijo caminando tras su prima a la cocina

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Observo los documentos con cuidado, todo le llamaba la atención, y su mente analítica comenzó a trazar un plan. No debía desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa, no podía dejarla pasar. Ignorando la punzada de culpa que sentía comenzó a preparar los documentos.

Le sorprendía levemente la forma en la que Naruto estaba manejando la situación, supuso que tal vez tendría más cuidado con ese tipo de cuestiones, ya que era Hinata la que mantenía su estatus en la aldea.

Cuando termino de preparar los documentos, los puso junto a los de la aldea de la nube. Eran sus últimas cartas y debía jugarlas con mucho cuidado, el destino de sus hermanos dependían de ello, simplemente no podía fallar.

Aunque sin querer, era Naruto, el mismo que ponía todo en peligro, el que le estaba dando su última jugada sin querer. Después de todo… Hinata era su mejor carta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miro la habitación una vez más, de verdad se veía vacía sin todas las cosas de Naruto, sin todos los recuerdos de su vida compartida. Y sintió ganas de derrumbarse y tirarse, literalmente, a llorar en una de las esquinas de esa habitación. Ahora cuando la imagen que tenía del rubio había terminado de romperse.

Sus brazos lastimados eran una prueba de ello.

Pero no debía dejarse llevar por sus emociones, las cosas no dejarían de complicarse de ahora en adelante, no solo en cuestiones económicas, tan solo al día siguiente, cuando se hiciera pública la separación, vendría la reacción de la aldea. Y no sabía si sería buena o mala.

Neji había insistido toda la tarde en la manera de manejar la separación, que dijera las razones verdaderas, que pusiera en evidencia las faltas que había cometido Naruto… Pero no lo haría. Aun si era un idiota, no podía dejar que su hijo perdiera aún más la imagen que tenía de él. Lo había notado esa tarde, el niño ni siquiera quería hablarle a su padre.

Ella sabía que era crecer con la imagen de un padre ausente, y sin duda eso no era lo que quería para su hijo. Quería que su hijo admirara a su padre y que pudieran pasar tiempo de calidad juntos.

Salió de su ensoñación dando un pequeño suspiro. Aun debía poner en marcha el "Plan" de Bolt. Aunque si era sincera, ese "Plan" le causo gracia y le alegro la tarde después del mal rato con Naruto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tenía la cabeza contra el escritorio, se sentía miserable y culpable. Hasta ese momento había reaccionado a lo que había hecho, a lo que le había hecho. Su, oficialmente, exmujer, casi lo había golpeado con el puño suave para que la soltara.

− ¿Qué te pasa? − Pregunto Shikamaru viéndolo con esa actitud abatida

Naruto gimió quedamente

− Creo que lastime a Hinata − Dijo aun con la cabeza sobre el escritorio.

Shikamaru soltó un pequeño suspiro.

− Supongo que eso pasa con los divorcios − Dijo el Nara

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

− La lastime de verdad − Musitó sin verlo − Peleamos y perdí el control

Shikamaru frunció el ceño molesto, apretando los puños para no golpear a Naruto. ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurría golpearla?

− ¿Te disculpaste al menos? − Pregunto lo menos brusco que pudo

Naruto alzo por fin su cabeza y negó con la cabeza, Shikamaru pudo ver que realmente estaba arrepentido, pero eso no quito su sentimiento de molestia.

− Idiota − Dijo el rubio − Soy un idiota − Shikamaru no lo corrigió, también lo pensaba − Debería estar protegiéndolos y en su lugar solo les doy problemas

El Nara soltó un suspiro sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio.

− Creo que deberías prepararte para mañana

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

− No puedo concentrarme en eso, mi mente se va hacia Hinata y Bolt, y estoy seguro que después de hoy, Hinata querrá aún menos que un Anbu cuide la casa

Shikamaru miro a Naruto algo extrañado.

− ¿Por qué insistes en la protección Anbu?

Naruto miro al Nara por unos segundos antes de volver sus ojos al escritorio.

− Porque son mi familia – Dijo con voz queda – Aun si las cosas no terminaron bien… ellos son mi familia

Shikamaru abrió los ojos sorprendido, Naruto de verdad los quería, y era tan idiota como para ni siquiera darse cuenta de eso por sí solo. Sin embargo, el rubio era consciente de que eran su familia y trataba de protegerlos a como diera lugar… Entonces ¿Por qué insistía en separarse de ella?

− Aun estás a tiempo – Dijo el Nara haciendo que Naruto alzara la vista – Estoy seguro que Hinata te perdonara y todo volverá a ser como antes.

Naruto soltó un suspiro antes de negar con la cabeza con lentitud.

− Hasta yo soy capaz de ver que cruce el punto de no retorno – Habló con voz baja – Hinata no me va a perdonar… ahora solo puedo seguir avanzando… Además Sakura−Chan me espera del otro lado

Shikamaru soltó un suspiro abatido, solo esperaba que para cuando el rubio se diera cuenta que Sakura no lo estaba esperando, sino que solo lo estaba utilizando, aun no fuera lo suficientemente tarde, y que Naruto, al darse cuenta de sus errores, pudiera recuperar a su familia.

Aunque también era consciente que eso era poco probable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Observaba todo detenidamente, sin querer perderse ningún detalle. Analizando cada movimiento, e incluso, comparándolos con los suyos propios. Aun si ella jamás había hecho ese entrenamiento, estaba segura que lo haría a la primera y mucho mejor que ese niño. Era un hecho casi confirmado.

− ¿Sarada−Chan?

La niña pego un saltó de la rama desde donde observaba el entrenamiento de su padre y Bolt Uzumaki, y apenas puso sostenerse de esta para no terminar de cara al piso. Cuando por fin se normalizo, dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar de donde había venido la voz. Se sorprendió de ver a Hinata Hyuga observándola fijamente y con algo de curiosidad. La mujer llevaba una canasta entre sus manos y una manta encima de ella.

− Verías mejor si bajas de la rama – Dijo la mujer dándole una sonrisa

Sarada se sonrojo completamente y de un saltó, se posiciono al lado de la mujer, acomodándose las gafas una vez que estuvo de pie.

− Solo pasaba por aquí – Se excuso

Hinata le regalo otra sonrisa que no hizo más que confundirla.

− ¿Por qué nos espiabas? – Escucharon la voz de Bolt

Sarada se giró con un porte digno y le vio con suficiencia.

− Solo pasaba por aquí – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros – No me interesa ese entrenamiento tan poco convencional

Hinata sintió que una gota deslizaba por su frente mientras Sasuke soltaba un ligero suspiro.

− De seguro dices eso porque no puedes hacerlo – Se burló Bolt

La niña le miro con molestia para después ponerse en posición, dirigiendo su atención al árbol más grande que encontró. Le demostraría que podía hacerlo, eso se veía tan sencillo, solo tenía que caminar al árbol.

− No lo hagas – Dijo Sasuke

− Si nunca lo has hecho no es buena idea que lo intentes – Dijo Hinata

La niña ignoro las dos advertencias y corrió hacia el árbol, haciendo exactamente los mismos movimientos que hizo Bolt, les demostraría a todos que ella podía hacerlo mucho mejor que el niño. Su padre lamentaría el estar entrenando con Bolt en vez de estar luchando por su madre, por su familia.

Pero no funciono…

− ¡Augh!

− ¡Sarada−Chan!

Sasuke soltó un suspiro viendo a Hinata dejar la canasta en el suelo para luego correr hacia donde Sarada estaba tirada. Al parecer la niña heredo su obstinación.

− Hmp

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Te sigue doliendo?

Sarada negó con la cabeza, mientras veía su brazo vendado, cortesía de Hinata, mientras Bolt se reía de ella quedamente y Sasuke se negaba a mirarla. Se había humillado a sí misma en frente de la familia Uzumaki, lo había humillado a él también al hacer eso.

− ¿Tus tobillos no te duelen?

La niña dirigió su mirada a Hinata y negó con la cabeza. Se sentía patética.

− No acumulo el chacra en sus plantas – Dijo Sasuke aun sin verla – Subió por el impulso que hizo al correr

Hinata asintió y Sarada bajo la mirada.

− Tuviste suerte – Dijo Sasuke – Pudiste quedar peor

Sarada bajo aún más la mirada y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

− Seguro no fue su intención – Dijo Hinata viendo a Sasuke

El moreno solo soltó un pequeño bufido. Mientras veía a su hija con el rostro gacho.

− Vamos – Dijo mirando a Bolt

El niño asintió y salió corriendo tras el moreno. Hinata puso su mano sobre el hombro de Sarada, haciendo que está alzara su mirada para verla, a lo que Hinata solo le sonrío con ternura.

− Tus pies no estas heridos, así que te parece si lo intentamos

Sarada giro su mirada hacia la mujer que le sonreía y asintió con la cabeza poniéndose de pie, pensando en esa extraña forma en la que parecían intercambiar padres para entrenar.

− Este es un método de entrenamiento que se utiliza para obtener un control sobre la superficie de los árboles – Comenzó Hinata mostrándole a la niña la posición de las manos – Para esto el usuario debe concentrar su chacra en la planta de sus pies, pero si canalizas demasiado chacra sales despedido puedes clavarte en el árbol por la fuerza que provoca, en cambio si no usas el suficiente chacra no puedes adherirse al árbol y se caes al suelo

La niña asintió imitando los movimientos de Hinata

− El chacra necesario para escalar un árbol es mínimo, pero tiene que estar calculado al milímetro, al principio tienes que correr un poco, después de eso podrás hacerlo de manera lenta

La niña asintió y haciendo los sellos con las manos, corrió hacia el árbol, el cual se partió de la corteza cuando apenas había dado unos pasos.

La niña salto al suelo y observo el árbol.

− Usaste mucho chacra – Dijo Hinata llegando a su lado – Tienes que usar menos

La niña asintió y se preparó de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entró con paso lento a la oficina. Suponía que Naruto tenía una misión para él, no había otra razón para que lo mandara llamar. Menos después de hacerlo ver como un idiota, al verse obligado a detener a su prima para que no golpeara al rubio.

− Buenas tardes Neji – Dijo Naruto indicándole que se sentará

Neji se sentó en la silla al lado de Shikamaru, pensando en que era extraño ver al Nara en ese lugar.

− ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó con lentitud

Naruto suspiró con cansancio.

− Tengo una misión para ti, es de vigilancia y protección, también esperamos tu mayor discreción – Dijo pasándole un sobre

Neji abrió el sobre con algo de extrañeza, ¿Todo ese alboroto por una misión? Después de leerla no pudo evitar alzar una ceja y ver a ambos hombres.

− ¿Es una broma?

Naruto negó con la cabeza, al igual que Shikamaru.

− Eres la persona más confiable para ese trabajo

Neji apretó los puños molesto.

− ¿Insinúas que no puede defenderse?

Naruto soltó otro suspiro

− Sé que puede defenderse – Dijo señalando su ojo morado – Pero también, se que eres consciente que tanto ella como Bolt serán blancos cuando la separación se haga pública – Junto sus manos y recargo su cabeza en ellas – Y también sabes que tenemos muchos enemigos, la guerra está casi a la vuelta de la esquina

Neji analizó las palabras unos segundos antes de mirar al rubio fijamente, tratando de no activar el Byakugan.

− ¿Se tuvo que defender de ti y por eso te dejo el ojo así?

Naruto negó con la cabeza con rapidez.

− Esto fue por hacerla enojar

Neji suspiro algo más tranquilo (y orgulloso), de que su prima pudiera lidiar con la situación y no pasara lo que Hiashi había predicho.

− ¿Por qué yo? – Se animó a preguntar

Naruto miro a Shikamaru, que asintió con la cabeza.

− Porque confía en ti, no vera sospechoso que pases tiempo con ella, y eres uno de los mejores ninjas que tenemos

Neji asintió, era el pretexto perfecto para pasar tiempo con ella. Cuando fue a verla, casi podía jurar que la veía lanzándose contra él llorando a más no poder. Y sin embargo le había recibido con una sonrisa y un té caliente. No estaba seguro de por que el cambio de Hinata, pero esa misión le daba el tiempo de averiguarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sarada respiraba algo agitada, después de un muy largo rato, por fin pudo subir algunos centímetros en el árbol, pero aun así, Bolt le llevaba una gran ventaja. El niño marcaba en el árbol que tan alto había subido.

− Tengo que acomodar las cosas – Dijo Hinata sacándola de su ensoñación − ¿Por qué no vas con ellos a entrenar un poco en lo que preparo todo?

La niña la miro con algo de duda, y luego miro a Sasuke con Bolt, analizando la posibilidad de que pudiera hacerlo. Bolt ya iba más avanzado que ella y posiblemente se burlara.

− No creo que a papá le guste – Dijo la niña dándole la espalda a Sasuke y Bolt – Bolt va mucho más avanzado

Hinata soltó un pequeño suspiro viendo a la niña, antes de arrodillarse frente a ella y sonreírle de manera amistosa.

− A veces los padres tienen que separarse para no dañarse entre ellos – Dijo Hinata de forma amistosa – Pero eso no quiere decir que dejen de querer a sus hijos

La niña la vio con sorpresa.

− ¿Qué…?

Hinata le sonrió aún más.

− Sé que a tu papá le gustara mucho si vas con a entrenar con ellos, solo que es muy callado

Sarada asintió, para luego correr hacia donde estaban entrenando. Sasuke no hizo una palabra de aprobación, pero le indico que hacer para que entrenara junto a Bolt, Hinata no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio para después acomodar la manta, los platos y todo lo necesario para la comida. Algo aliviada de llevar un plato y vaso extra ya que Bolt solía romperlos.

Después de unos minutos les llamó para comer. Los niños llegaron corriendo sobre los vasos para tomar agua, mientras Sasuke llegó con más calma y algo de apatía. Aunque realmente estaba cansado, no lo iba a admitir.

− ¡Mamá hizo tomate!

Hinata rio ante la efusividad de Bolt, que se ganó un pequeño golpe de Sarada por haberla asustado y una mirada de Sasuke que luego se dirigió a la mujer, que solo atino a sonreírle.

− Parece una flor – Dijo Sarada viendo el tomate que la mujer le había pasado en el plato – Pero si es tomate

− Mi mamá cocina muy bien – Presumió Bolt haciendo sonrojar a Hinata

Sarada asintió tratando de no darle mucha importancia. Se sentía extraña en esa situación, casi nunca convivía con su papá.

− ¿Suelen hacer esto a menudo? – Pregunto al aire

Hinata negó con la cabeza y Bolt rio.

− Regularmente comemos en casa – Le aclaró la mujer – Solo que hoy Bolt sacó una buena nota en su examen y pidió que hiciéramos esto

" _Mamá jamás me ha recompensado"_ Pensó la niña algo abatida.

− ¡Soy el mejor! – Dijo el niño sonriendo

Hinata le sonrió a su hijo y le paso más jugo ante la atenta mirada de ambos Uchihas, que sintieron celos de esa relación tan estrecha

− Ya terminé – Dijo la niña dejando el plato sobre la manta – Mamá me estará esperando, gracias por la comida Uzumaki-San – Miro a los dos chicos y dio una queda sonrisa – Los veré luego

Sarada hizo una reverencia ante la mujer y luego se alejó con rapidez de ellos, Sasuke soltó un pequeño suspiro de cansancio. Hinata le vio con algo e duda, pero el hombre tenía su mirada en la niña que casi corría de ellos.

Solo entonces le surgió una duda, cuando le vio hablar con Hinata, la niña tenía una mirada sorprendida, como no dando crédito a las palabras de la mujer, así que… ¿Qué mierdas le había dicho Sakura?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke suspiro y pensó en que momento había sido convencido de cenar en esa casa. Bolt solía ser muy hiperactivo, pero aun así le hacía mucho caso a su madre, la cual no dejaba de sonreírle. Aunque algo en ella no estaba bien, lo pudo ver desde que estuvieron en el pequeño "Picnic" que Bolt había planeado.

− Papá vino en la tarde – Dijo Bolt llamando la atención de ambos adultos – Parecía molesto

La mujer, de manera automática, se tomó los brazos y los acaricio por encima de la camisa mientras bajaba la cabeza unos segundos, recordando por unos momentos ese mal rato que Naruto le había hecho pasar.

− Solo está estresado por el trabajo – Mintió la mujer alzando la cabeza y dándole a Bolt una sonrisa – Dijo que buscaba tiempo para entrenar contigo

El niño soltó un bufido de fastidio.

− Siempre dice eso – Se quejó el niño mordiendo su pan, para luego dirigir la mirada hacia Sasuke − ¿No le gusta Sasuke-Sensei?

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

− No me gusta mucho lo dulce

− Oh – Dijo el niño con algo de sorpresa

Hinata miro al hombre con algo de asombro.

− ¿Le preparo algo más?

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

− Con el té está bien

Bolt sonrió al igual que su madre, momentos después congelaron sus sonrisas al escuchar la puerta sonar. Era como un mal Dejavu. Bolt miró a su madre, ambos tenían la misma mirada de pánico de imaginar que fuera nuevamente Hiashi Hyuga.

− Yo voy – Dijo Sasuke levantándose y caminando a la puerta

Madre e Hijo se vieron el uno al otro, dándose cuenta que realmente lucían asustados, y agradeciendo mentalmente que el Uchiha estuviera ahí.

Sasuke abrió la puerta con aire apático, cansado y algo extrañado de su propia actitud hacia ese par de personas que había puesto su mundo aún más de cabeza de lo que ya estaba con el asunto de Sakura. Se imaginaba, realmente, que Hiashi Hyuga estaría afuera para tratar de llevárselos otra vez, pero no era "ese" Hyuga el que estaba en la puerta.

− ¡¿Tu qué haces aquí?!

El moreno solo bufó ante el tono molestó que uso el chico.

− ¿Quién es? – Dijo Hinata asomándose desde la cocina

Sasuke se hizo a un lado para dejarla ver.

− ¡¿Neji-Nisan?! – Exclamó la mujer sorprendida caminando a la puerta, mientras Sasuke regresaba a la cocina − ¿Paso algo?

El castaño solo miro a la mujer completamente sorprendido. No sabía por qué estaba el Uchiha ahí, y sinceramente no le agradaba la idea. Tal vez el hombre solo estaba usando a Hinata ahora que estaba en esa etapa vulnerable de separación, ¿O sería otro truco de Naruto?

− ¿Neji-Nisan?

La voz de Hinata lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, y se percató que la mujer no lo había invitado a entrar, sino que lo veía con curiosidad desde la puerta.

− No pasa nada – Dijo el castaño viéndola fijamente – Solo venía a saludar

La mujer sonrió algo incomoda ante la mirada fija de Neji sobre ella, y aún más cuando vio que intentaba ver el interior de la casa.

− ¿Que hace el Uchiha aquí? – Le preguntó el castaño molesto

Hinata solo volvió a sonreír algo incomoda.

− Vino a cenar, Bolt-Chan lo invito

Neji solo frunció el ceño, esperando una invitación a entrar que nunca llego.

− Ya casi voy a dormir a Bolt-Chan – Dijo la mujer – Así que…

Neji asintió algo molesto, para después girar y alejarse de ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miro las fotografías que tenían en la sala. La gran mayoría era de Hinata y Bolt divirtiéndose, y alguna que otra en la que estaba el rubio con ellos.

− Ya se durmió

Giro su mirada de las fotografías para mirar a la mujer entrar a la sala. Llevaba una camisa de manga larga sobre otra sin mangas, alcanzaba a distinguir por el color diferente en ellas, además la mujer se veía cansada.

− ¿Te asusta tu primo? – Preguntó el chico sin rodeos

Hinata se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza.

− Es solo que nunca viene tan tarde – Se excusó

Sasuke asintió y camino hacia ella; Sin contemplación, un aviso o siquiera pedir permiso, le saco la camiseta con algo de brusquedad, sorprendiendo demasiado a la mujer que estuvo a punto de gritar, mientras activaba su Byakugan. Lo desactivo al instante al ver que el moreno la tomada del brazo lastimado para revisarlo con detenimiento.

− No es algo grave – Dijo la mujer

Sasuke le dio una dura mirada, que la hizo enrojecer. Ese tipo de golpe no era ocasionado por un puño suave.

− ¿Fue Naruto?

Ella desvió la mirada aún más sonrojada, lo que confirmo sus sospechas.

La soltó y se encamino a la puerta, dispuesto a devolverle esos golpes al rubio, pero unos tibios brazos alrededor de su cintura impidieron que siguiera caminando.

− N-No vale la pena – Dijo la mujer apretándose contra él – Se meterá en problemas

Sasuke suspiro y tomo sus muñecas tratando de hacer que lo soltara, pero la mujer solo apretaba su agarre.

− Deja de protegerlo, no lo merece

Ella cerró y apretó los ojos ante las palabras del Uchiha.

− N-No lo protejo a él

Sasuke suspiro relajando su cuerpo, dándose cuenta que la mujer se refería a él, Hinata lo soltó al notar su cambio. El moreno se giró y le tomo del brazo con delicadeza, haciéndola sonrojar una vez más, delineando su brazo herido con delicadeza, preguntándose cómo que tan idiota podía ser Naruto.

− Es-Estoy bien – Dijo la mujer viendo al Uchiha tan concentrado

Sasuke soltó un suspiro y la miro, apenas iba a decir algo cuando sintió una presencia en la ventana. Por mero instinto activo su Sharingan mientras tiraba a Hinata al suelo y lanzaba un kunai a la ventana. Aun con los ojos rojos, pudo notar que la presencia había desaparecido.

Esa presencia de ojos dorados que aun los observaba, pero de una distancia más prudente para no ser detectado.

− ¿Sasuke-San?

El hombre desactivo su Sharingan para girar su mirada hacia Hinata, que había puesto sus manos sobre sus antebrazos, como queriendo poner distancia entre ellos. Sasuke había puesto un brazo en su espalda para que la caída no fuera tan dolorosa, y solo entonces se dio cuenta como habían caído.

Hinata estaba totalmente en el suelo con las rodillas semi flexionadas, mientras él estaba sobre ella, con una mano entre su espalda y el suelo y la otra al lado de su cabeza, con ambas piernas a cada lado de las caderas de la mujer, el rostro de Hinata estaba rojo y podía sentir su aliento sobre sus mejillas, causándole piquetes que no eran dolorosos, pero que lograban distraerlo.

Sasuke, viéndola como una mujer por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se preguntó de manera instintiva, ¿Desde cuándo era tan hermosa?

La veía fijamente a los ojos, al igual que ella lo veía a él por primera vez también.

Ninguno podía apartar la mirada.

* * *

Y fin. Por ahora.


	6. Capítulo 6- Verdad a simple vista

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6.− Verdad a simple vista**

Podía decir que había perdido por completo el control sobre sí mismo. Hasta el punto de no saber si lo que hacía estaba bien o mal. Pero él no era experto en sentimientos, nunca lo había sido y no iba a comenzar en esos momentos.

La guerra estaba a punto de estallar, la fricción entre las aldeas cada vez era mayor, y la insistencia de Naruto en desmantelarlos no hacía más que incrementar la presión que todos sus hermanos ya sentían. Una que no terminaría en nada bueno si no era capaz de ponerle un alto a Naruto, eso no era una opción. Era prácticamente una obligación.

Pero ahora, el mismo rubio había terminado por echarse a la hoguera él solo. Solo tenía que arrojar el cerillo.

De nuevo alejo esa punzada de culpabilidad que sentía por los años que convivio con él, pero si Naruto no había retrocedido, no sería él quien lo haría.

La primera pieza ya había sido movida, había sido el rubio quien empezó el juego al mandar un peón en lugar de tomarse las cosas en serio. Eso le había costado una buena alianza con la aldea de la Nube, que él fue capaz de aprovechar rápidamente. Pero esa alianza tenía un costo que ahora debía de cumplir.

Le habían dado una reina a la cual proteger, y él, ahora debía encargarse de que Hinata aceptara ser su torre a como diera lugar. Esa no era una partida que pudiera perder. Suspiro con frustración viendo una vez más los documentos. Naruto se había encargado de acorralar a Hinata. Él rubio le había regalado prácticamente a su reina y a su torre, mismos que él ahora convertiría en torre y caballo respectivamente.

Le hubiese gustado que el rubio fuera más consciente de la situación, de que debían apoyarse el uno al otro, pero el pasado sería siempre un tema que los perseguiría.

Suspiro y se dejó caer sobre la silla. Se acercaba el momento de hacer su movimiento, uno que calculó muy bien y que no podía fallar.

Primero fue la reacción del clan Hyuga, que le sorprendió levemente hasta que analizó la situación desde otro punto de vista. Aunque habían fallado al contemplar a Hinata como un miembro más del clan, ella no se comportaba como una Hyuga. Ahora vendría la reacción de la aldea, ni buena ni mala, podía suponer. Hinata no era el tipo de mujer que revelaría los secretos del Hokage, y Naruto no arriesgaría su puesto haciendo publica su relación con Sakura tan pronto.

En ese limbo, estaría también la reacción de la generación de los 9.

El clan Nara y Akimichi no irían contra el Hokage, Naruto ya se había encargado de controlar al clan Hyuga e Inozuka, incluido el equipo Gai. Sakura e Ino eran simplemente inseparables. El clan Aburame le daría su apoyo a Hinata, estaba seguro, pero eso también comprometería su posición en la aldea, y esperaba que Hinata tomara eso en cuenta al momento de hacer sus elecciones. No se arriesgaría a poner en peligro a sus amigos, no era ese tipo de persona.

Y estaba Sasuke Uchiha, que ya había hecho su jugada. El primer movimiento que puso en marcha toda la partida, y que esperaba, le diera la victoria.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su mano se movió de manera instintiva hacia la mejilla de la mujer, que solo atino a ponerse aún más roja de la que ya estaba y entreabrió los labios levemente, enviando todo su aliento a las mejillas del chico. Aunque ella solo trataba de controlar su alocado corazón que parecía querer salir de su pecho. Apretó sin querer su agarre en los brazos del moreno y empezó a cerrar los ojos al tiempo que el moreno bajaba la cabeza hacia ella.

− ¡¿Pasó algo mamá?! – Se escuchó la voz de Bolt en la escalera − ¡Escuche un golpe y sentí algo afuera!

Sasuke giro su mirada hacia la ventana con los ojos rojos, para después levantarse con rapidez, cargó a Hinata dejándola en el sillón para después dirigirse a la escalera y llevar a Bolt al lado de su madre, haciéndoles una señal de silencio con las manos, salió por la ventana con rapidez, buscando la presencia que creía había desaparecido.

− ¿Mamá?

La mujer miro algo confusa a su hijo para luego sonreírle y apretarlo en un abrazo. Escondiendo de la mirada del niño el hecho de que había activado su Byakugan, buscando también la presencia que estaba fuera de la casa.

Reviso cada rincón alrededor de la casa.

Entonces se sintió como una idiota nuevamente. Tan acostumbrada a la protección que Naruto ponía siempre para ellos, que no se dio cuenta en que momento su casa se había vuelto tan insegura. Las ventanas abiertas, las puertas sin seguro, y no había sido capaz de identificar la presencia por estar pensando otro tipo de cosas.

Reconoció una sombra de chacra (Residuo) con un patrón inusual. Hizo unos sellos con las manos y aparecieron varios clones de sombra. Mientras unos se dirigían a cerrar las ventanas, a poner los seguros en las puertas y revisar que no hubiese nadie en la casa, otro salió por la ventana para encontrarse con Sasuke y mostrarle donde estaba la sombra de chacra que había encontrado.

− ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Bolt confundido

La mujer solo le sonrío.

− Nada, estamos viendo que fue lo que sentiste

Y no era mentira. Aunque le daba algo de miedo la respuesta. La separación aún no se hacía pública como para que empezaran los ataques.

− Desapareció – Dijo Sasuke entrando por la ventana y cerrándola después – Pero creo que lo reconocí – Menciono refiriéndose al patrón

La mujer asintió mirando a Bolt y sonriéndole con calma. Ambos adultos tratando de parecer tranquilos, no notaron al niño mirando el brazo de su madre.

− Será mejor que vuelvas a la cama – Dijo la mujer aun sonriendo y sacándolo de su ensoñación – Mañana tienes clases

Bolt se talló los ojos y los miro con duda unos segundos, antes de encogerse de hombros y dirigirse a su cuarto.

La mujer lo miro caminar escaleras arriba para luego soltar un largo suspiro y poner su cara entre sus manos, asustada de lo que estaba pasando.

− ¿Quién…?

Sasuke le vio desde la ventana.

− Un Akatsuki, no puedo definir cuál de ellos

Ella asintió tratando de mantener la calma.

− Todo se está saliendo de control – Dijo la mujer sin alzar la cabeza

Sasuke llego a su lado de forma silenciosa, sobresaltándola un poco cuando vio sus pies cerca de ella. Alzo la vista de forma lenta y le vio de nuevo. El hombre frente a ella solo la veía fijamente.

− Ve a dormir, haré guardia

− ¿Eh?

Lo vio con confusión pero él no cambio su expresión.

− Que vayas a dormir, vigilare

− Y-Yo

− Ve

La mujer solo atino a asentir sonrojándose completamente, para después levantarse con lentitud.

− ¿Quie-ere una m-manta o un té?

El hombre negó con la cabeza y la mujer se fue a su cuarto. Sasuke la vio marchar. Ella no había dado ningún signo de querer hablar de lo que había pasado momentos antes, y no era un tema que pudieran sacar a flote después de que alguien los estuviera espiando.

Soltó un bufido y se dejó caer contra el sillón mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y se presionaba el puente de la nariz. No debería estar pensando en esas cosas, y menos con esa mujer. Ella era la exmujer de Naruto y era obvio que aún seguía enamorado de él o no le dolería tanto cada acción que hacia el rubio, no lo defendería con tanto ahínco.

Pero… ¿Y él?

No tenía mucho de haber terminado con Sakura, ¿No debería de estar lamentándose también?

Soltó otro bufido y se obligó a sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no debía distraerse, no en esos momentos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Daba vueltas en su cama tratando de tener su mente clara. Tratando de entender que había pasado.

Su madre tenía claramente la marca de una mano en uno de sus brazos, y un moretón aún más grande que apenas alcanzó a notar en su espalda. No se había caído, alguien la había apretado. Dio una vuelta más mientras pensaba en su tío Neji, pero él acostumbraba a golpear solo con dos dedos o con la palma abierta, además sería incapaz de hacerle daño a su mamá.

Sasuke tampoco había sido, eso también lo podía asegurar, pero eso solo le dejaba una opción. Una que no quería aceptar.

Era verdad que no tenía la mejor relación del mundo con él. Pero no lo podía ver siendo capaz de hacerle eso a su madre. Aunque los había dejado solos por mucho rato y su madre había entrado con Neji, así que su tío debería haber visto algo. ¿No?

Dio una vuelta una vez más y de dispuso a dormir, tal vez en la somnolencia solo estaba alucinando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bajo la escalera con paso lento, aún era temprano pero debía preparar el desayuno, y no podía seguir dando vueltas en la cama esperando que el sueño la llamara de alguna manera. Casi dio un suspiro de alivio al ver a Sasuke sentado en el sillón, estaba atento a todo lo que pasaba, por lo que giro la cabeza para verla cuando llego al piso inferior.

− Buenos días – Saludó caminando hacia él

Él asintió con la cabeza y vio cómo se acercaba a él con lentitud.

− ¿Cómo está tu brazo?

La mujer se sonrojo y su mano viajo sin querer a ese moretón que se marcaba visiblemente en su piel blanca.

− Bien, ¿Q-quiere un té?

El moreno asintió mientras se levantaba.

− ¿El baño?

La mujer señalo una puerta al lado de la escalera, el moreno se dirigió hacia está mientras Hinata se dirigía a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. La insistencia de Bolt en preparar tomate le hizo suponer que era algo que le gustaba comer a Sasuke, además de no gustarle lo dulce.

Escucho la puerta del cuarto de Bolt abrirse y sus pasos por la escalera.

− ¡Buenos días mamá! – Le escucho gritar para luego verlo entrar a la cocina

La mujer le dio una sonrisa mientras el niño se quedó de piedra al ver su brazo, no había sido una alucinación después de todo.

Hinata vio su cambio de expresión y empezó a caminar hacia él cuando la tetera empezó a sonar, haciendo que la mujer cortara su camino y regresara a apagarla. El niño solo la veía fijamente sin atreverse a decir o preguntar nada.

− ¿Me pasas el bote del té de manzana por favor? – Dijo Hinata vaciando el agua

El niño asintió y fue por el bote para dárselo a su madre, llegando a su lado se dio cuenta de que había tres tasas.

− ¿Vendrá el tío Neji a desayunar? – Preguntó algo confundido

Hinata lo vio con algo de duda y negó con la cabeza.

Bolt iba a replicar algo cuando escucho la puerta del baño abrirse, giro su mirada hacia la entrada de la cocina y vio a Sasuke llegar con paso lento y una mirada somnolienta.

− ¿Sasuke-Sensei? – Dijo sin poder evitar el tono de sorpresa de su voz

− Hmp – Dijo el moreno viendo al niño – Hola

− Ho-Hola – Saludo el niño poniéndose rojo – Llegó temprano

− Hmp

Ambos adultos evitaron decir que había dormido ahí. Aunque técnicamente no había dormido.

− Ahora llevó el desayuno – Dijo la mujer llamando la atención – Lleva los platos por favor – Dijo refiriéndose a Bolt

El niño iba a tomar los platos cuando Sasuke lo hizo por él antes de salir de la cocina y acomodarlos en la mesa. El niño se sentía algo extraño por la presencia del moreno ahí, no era que le molestara, solo se sentía algo extraño. Siempre acostumbraba a desayunar solo con su mamá, y ahora estaba él ahí con ellos. Su vista se perdió cuando lo vio regresar a la cocina y ayudar a su madre con la comida, posiblemente para que no usara su brazo lastimado, por mero instinto, y sintiéndose un poco celoso, también fue a ayudarla con las cosas.

− Gracias – Dijo la mujer sonriendo y sirviendo la comida para después sentarse – Itadakimasu

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, mientras Bolt respondía alegre a la frase de su madre. Comieron con calma y entre la risa de Hinata ante las ocurrencias de su hijo, sin duda una de las más raras escenas familiares que hayan tenido los tres.

− Y Aburame-Sensei nos enseñara a transformarnos

Hinata asintió con una sonrisa para después levantar los platos.

− Ve a cambiarte – Le dijo al niño dirigiéndose a la cocina

El niño corrió escaleras arriba y Sasuke entró a la cocina tras ella, que había dejado los platos en el fregadero mientras soltaba un suspiro cansado.

− Tengo muchas protecciones en la casa – Dijo el moreno de improvisto haciéndola respingar

− ¿Eh? – Dijo la mujer girando hacia él

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

− Los iba a utilizar en la reconstrucción del barrio pero ya no los necesito – Dijo viendo a la mujer que se empezaba a sonrojar – Los traeré más tarde

La mujer abrió la boca, pero de ella no salió ningún sonido, el moreno solo le dio la espalda y le hizo una señal de despedida con la mano mientras se alejaba de ella. Al cabo de unos segundos escucho la puerta de la entrada cerrarse y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué estaba pasando.

Soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a cambiarse, necesitaba hablar con Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se sentía mucho más tranquila después de hablar con Shino, le hizo sentirse querida y apreciada, y aun cuando le molestaran las miradas que toda la gente tenía sobre ella y su hijo, no era algo que pudiera evitar. Esas eran simplemente cosas que pasaban. Dio un largo suspiro antes de entrar por las puertas hacia la oficina, no le gustaba la idea de temer que ver a Naruto pero no tenía muchas opciones, no cuando se trataba de la seguridad de Bolt.

− ¿Hinata? – Dijo el rubio mirándola extrañado al alzar las miradas de los papeles − ¿Pasa algo?

La mujer asintió con la cabeza, y camino unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar al escritorio.

− Ayer por la noche una presencia Akatsuki vigilo la casa – Dijo sin muchos rodeos

Naruto se paró rápidamente y la vio con asombro.

− ¿Estas segura?

La mujer asintió con lentitud.

− Sasuke-San lo confirmó

El rubio no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante la presencia del moreno.

− ¿Por qué él? – Pregunto algo molesto

− Bolt lo invito a cenar

Naruto se tomó el puente de la nariz mientras trataba de pensar.

− Ahora más que nunca debes irte a la mansión Hyuga

La mujer dio un suspiro largo para darse calma.

− No haré eso, y ciertamente esa no es la razón por la que vengo − Dijo con calma

Naruto suspiro con cansancio.

− ¿Quieres que vuelva a la casa? – Dijo con tono cansado – Si esto es una táctica tuya no va a funcionar – Advirtió

La mujer volvió a suspirar para no golpearlo.

− No, quiero saber dónde están todas las protecciones de la casa

Naruto se quedó sin habla, eso no era una pregunta que pudiera contestarle a su esposa.

− Las iba a renovar – Mintió

Decirle que estaban en casa de Sakura no era una muy buena idea. Pero era obvio por la mirada que tenía la mujer, que ella ya sabía esa respuesta.

− Solo venía a decirte eso – Dijo molesta consigo misma

Había sido una idiota al querer confiar en el rubio.

− ¡Espera! – Dijo el rubio caminando hacia ella – Si lo que dices es verdad…

*Paff*

Sin medir sus actos, su mano se dirigió hacia la mejilla del rubio, dándole una cachetada y haciéndolo girar la cabeza. Dio un suspiro largo, de nuevo, tratando de calmarse y olvidar el dolor en su palma y su brazo. Últimamente se le estaba haciendo costumbre golpearlo, y no debía dejar que el odio definiera su vida.

− ¿Si? – Reclamó la mujer – Haz lo que quieras – Dijo viéndolo con enojo – Es obvio que nosotros nunca fuimos importantes para ti

Salió de la oficina dando un portazo, dejando al rubio adentro y se dirigió con rapidez hacia su casa, sin dejar salir esas lagrimas que amenazaban sus ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− No estoy muy seguro – Se quejó Inojin viendo a Shikadai

Bolt soltó un bufido cansado.

− Vamos chicos – Pidió con voz suplicante – Solo será una hora

Shikadai miro a Inojin y soltó un suspiro cansado.

− Nos podemos meter en muchos problemas – Se quejó

Bolt suspiro molestó

− Lo sé, pero de verdad es importante, es mi mamá

Shikadai e Inojin intercambiaron una mirada, sabían que ambos harían lo mismo en caso de ser necesario, pero eso no cambiaba el miedo que sentían de solo pensar en el regaño que sus madre pudieran tener para ellos.

− Esta bien – Cedió Shikadai

Bolt asintió con un suspiro de alivio.

− ¿Qué hacen?

Los tres chicos se sobresaltaron levemente y le sonrieron a Mitsuki y Sarada, que recién llegaban junto a ellos.

− Nada – Dijo Shikadai sonriendo – Hablando de las transformaciones

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No podía concentrarse por más que lo intentaba, esos papeles en su escritorio lo llamaban desde hacía ya bastante rato, pero él seguía ahí, sin prestarles atención y pensando en su familia, en la familia que ya no tenía a su lado. Estuvo tentado a lanzar los papales fuera del escritorio, cuando escucho la puerta.

− Pase – Dijo molesto

Neji entro a la oficina con paso lento y algo extrañado del comportamiento malhumorado del rubio

− ¿Me mandó llamar? – Preguntó algo dudoso

Naruto le señalo la silla frente al escritorio y Neji se sentó con lentitud

− ¿No debías vigilar a Hinata y Bolt? – Le reclamó molesto

Neji le dio una mirada molesta.

− Lo hago – Dijo con voz algo elevada

El rubio soltó un suspiro largo.

− ¿Lo hiciste anoche?

Neji rehuyó de su mirada con algo de culpa, después de que su prima lo casi corriera de su casa, se había ido con Lee y Tenten para comer y beber algo, no creyó que eso importara.

− No – Dijo con tono bajo – Me ocupe y…

Naruto azoto sus manos contra el escritorio sin querer, preso de la molestia y el miedo que sentía, y después miro a Neji que lo observaba bastante sorprendido y sobresaltado. El rubio dio un suspiro largo y pausado para normalizarse, tratando de pensar con claridad.

− Quedas relevado de la misión − Le espetó molesto – Puedes irte

Neji le dio una mirada furibunda, ofendido por el comentario del hombre.

− Fueron solo unas horas y…

− ¡Un Akatsuki vigilo la casa anoche! – Le espetó el rubio bastante molesto - ¡Pudo pasarles algo!

" _Pasarles, no pasarle"_

Saco esos pensamientos de su cabeza, convenciéndose que era normal aun preocuparse por Hinata, mientras le daba una mirada severa a Neji, que no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. El castaño estaba molesto por su propia actitud, al pensar que algo pudo pasarles sin que él se diera cuenta.

− Y-Yo

Naruto dio un bufido molesto

− Vete Neji

El chico suspiro con cansancio y lo miro con arrepentimiento mientras salía de la oficina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se había quedado dormido.

Bufo molesto consigo mismo y se sentó con lentitud en el sillón. Si bien no había dormido mucho durante la noche, de hecho no había dormido, antes había pasado más tiempo sin dormir. Estaba empezando a flojear y no podía permitírselo.

Sin embargo no podía quitarse de la cabeza la sensación de su cuerpo pegado al de Hinata, de su olor, sus ojos.

Sacudió la cabeza, seguramente la mujer estuviera batallando un poco para poner las protecciones que le dejo, y el debería ponerse de camino a ayudarla.

Respiro profundo, tratando de sacar esos pensamientos poco convencionales de su cabeza. Era mejor irse de una vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miro al Uchiha con una sonrisa algo ladeada, sabiendo que la información que tenía le podía servir de mucho.

No era ese tipo de información que Pein debía saber.

− ¿Pasa algo?

El chico, si se podía decir que eso era, le sonrió quedamente.

− Información importante

El hombre se dirigió hacia él con paso lento.

− ¿Importante?

Asintió mostrándole un brillo singular en sus ojos dorados.

− Sasuke Uchiha duerme con la exmujer del Hokage de la hoja.

Casi se cae de espaldas ante la segura declaración que Zetsu había hecho.

− ¿Qué?

El chico asintió caminando hacia el Uchiha.

− Los vi abrazados, y a punto de tener sexo, pero Sasuke me descubrió

El Uchiha, abrió la boca, algo sorprendido de esa nueva información.

El alumno favorito de Kakashi, con la mujer/exmujer de su otro alumno. Puso una sonrisa ladeada sin poder evitarlo, ya tenía un seguro en caso de que Itachi los traicionara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Está todo bien?

El rubio alzo su mirada y le dio una sonrisa triste a la pelirosa que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

− Si, solo estoy algo preocupado por Bolt y Hinata

La pelirosa frunció el ceño ante la mención de la Hyuga.

− ¿Qué hizo ahora?

Naruto suspiro y echo la cabeza hacia atrás.

− Alguien de Akatsuki vigilo la casa ayer por la noche y…

− ¿De verdad? – Lo interrumpió la pelirosa

Naruto asintió con la cabeza con cansancio.

− Ella no sería capaz de jugar con un tema como ese

Sakura dio un suspiro cansado y camino hasta llegar a su lado e hizo que se levantara de la silla y se sentara en el escritorio mientras lo besaba, buscando distraerlo de las "mentiras" que estaba segura que le decía Hinata, por que para ella eso era solo una forma de mantener el rubio a su lado. Y ella no iba a permitir que le quitaran a Naruto, no después de lo que paso con Sasuke.

− Espera Sakura-Chan – Dijo el rubio tratando de detener a la chica

Sakura sonrió y siguió besándolo.

− Después de hoy es probable que no podremos vernos mucho – Se quejó la chica – Además Shizune está cuidando la puerta

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Toco con fuerza la puerta al ver que nadie la abría, y, aunque no lo admitiera, algo asustado activo su Byakugan al tiempo que la puerta se abría, sintiéndose como un idiota ante la mirada de duda que su prima le dio.

− ¿Neji-Nisan?

El castaño desactivo su Byakugan rápidamente y paso por la puerta cuando la mujer se hizo hacia un lado.

− ¿Está bien? – Dijo el castaño preocupado viendo a Hinata

La mujer asintió sonriéndole tímidamente.

− Lo siento si te preocupe, estaba poniendo las protecciones

Neji miro la bolsa que estaba en el sillón, de donde sobresalía todo el material para la protección de la casa, para su molestia, toda con el logo del clan Uchiha.

− ¿El Uchiha se fue muy tarde ayer?

Hinata fingió no escucharlo mientras se ponía de puntitas para colocar una alarma cerca de la ventana.

− ¿Puedes pasarme el martillo? – Le pidió tratando de mantener la alarma en su lugar

Neji se dirigió hacia el sillón para luego volver con el martillo y clavar los pequeños tornillos que mantendrían la alarma en su lugar, ignorando el logotipo de dicha alarma. Iba a hablar cuando escucharon la puerta, y dándole el martillo a Hinata se dirigió a abrir, algo molesto de no poder hablar con ella.

− Hey, hola Neji – Dijo Shikamaru haciendo una seña con la mano

El castaño asintió a Shikamaru algo extrañado de su presencia.

− ¿Pasa algo? – Dijo en un tono un tanto brusco

Shikamaru le frunció el ceño, también molesto por la forma en la que el castaño le había hablado.

− Hinata pidió que viniera

Neji se hizo a un lado bastante molesto, y sintiéndose relegado de la vida de su prima.

− Buenas tardes Shikamaru-San – Dijo la mujer bajando limpiándose las manos y haciendo una inclinación – Me alegra que haya podido venir.

El Nara asintió con su cabeza, bastante incómodo con esa situación. Hinata le agrada mucho, y no le gustaba la manera en la que Naruto estaba llevando la separación, y menos aún, cuando él había quedado en ese limbo en medio de los dos. Aunque dudaba que Hinata le pidiera elegir a alguno de los dos.

− ¿Para que soy bueno? – Pregunto el chico tratando de ser directo

Hinata le regalo una dulce sonrisa, que solo lo hizo sentir peor.

− Quisiera ver si Bolt se podría quedar en su casa esta noche, no creo tener las protecciones instaladas y…

− ¡Esta bien! – Interrumpió Shikamaru asintiendo con la cabeza – Supongo que la idea le agradara mucho a Shikadai

Hinata asintió y se inclinó como agradecimiento aun sonriendo hacia el Nara.

− Gracias – Dijo con voz dulce

Shikamaru sintió el aura asesina de Neji y se negó a mirarlo mientras hacia una inclinación hacia la mujer.

− Entonces los espero más tarde – Dijo sonriendo quedamente – Un placer verte

La mujer asintió viéndolo marchar, para luego girar su mirada hacia Neji que la veía bastante molesto. Soltó un suspiro cansado sin poder evitarlo, y recordando sin querer momentos extraños de su pasado.

− ¿Por qué no se va con Bolt a la mansión secundaria? – Preguntó/Reclamó el castaño viéndola con dureza – Acaba de pedirle ayuda a la mano derecha del Uzumaki

Hinata se negó a ver al chico y soltó otro suspiro.

− Lo sé, pero es el mejor lugar para que Bolt este a salvo

Neji apretó los puños ante ese comentario.

− ¿Acaso no confía en el clan Hyuga? ¿No confía en su familia?

Hinata bajo la mirada huyendo a la de su primo, dudaba que le gustara la respuesta.

− Debo continuar – Dijo señalando la bolsa

Neji le cortó el camino y le tomo con delicadeza de los hombros.

− ¿Es cierto que un Akatsuki vigilo la casa ayer?

Hinata se soltó con delicadeza del agarre de Neji y tomo otra de las protecciones de la bolsa.

− Hablaste con Naruto

Era una afirmación que la molestaba bastante, sintiendo que ni en Neji podría confiar. La única otra persona que lo sabía, aparte de ella y Sasuke, había sido el rubio, y eso significaba que este había hablado con Neji.

El castaño se sonrojo a las espaldas de la mujer y soltó un pequeño bufido al verse descubierto.

− Mencionó algo

Hinata soltó otro suspiro cansado.

− Debó terminar de poner esto

Neji intentó tomar una para ayudarla pero la mujer tomó la bolsa, alejándola de las manos del castaño.

− Solo quería ayudar – Dijo el chico algo extrañado

− No es necesario – Le cortó la mujer – Disculpa tengo mucho que hacer

Neji dio un suspiro resignado mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Consciente de que al aceptar la misión del Uzumaki había sido un error. Su deber era cuidar y proteger a su prima, pero también debía confiar en ella y no lo había hecho, y eso, la había lastimado más que la desconfianza de Hiashi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¡Demonios Inojin corre!

El rubio acelero el paso ante el grito de Shikadai, no tenían mucho tiempo ni muchas oportunidades, tenían que ser precisos y tal vez así, evitaran que sus madres se enteraran que se habían fugado de las clases.

− ¡Ahora Bolt! – Grito Inojin embistiendo a Shizune

La morena cayó al suelo con un grito quedó, algo sorprendida de verse en esa situación con tres niños de nueve años, cuando ella era una maldita Jounin, mientras Shikadai maldecía en voz alta cuando también sintió la fuerza del impacto contra él al estar usando la posesión de sombras.

El rubio ignoro la maldición del Nara y abrió la puerta de golpe.

− ¡Como te atreviste a golpear a mi madre viejo de mier…!

El niño estaba preparado para golpear a su padre por haberle hecho dado a su mamá, pero se quedó de piedra en mitad de la habitación, mientras Inojin y Shikadai corrieron hacia él pensando en que algo malo había pasado. Y aunque ciertamente así era, no era la situación que cualquiera pudiera esperar.

Naruto estaba sentado en el escritorio, parecería normal en cualquier otra situación, pero… Sakura Haruno estaba sobre él.

Naruto no tenía puesta su camisa y la de Sakura apenas se sostenía por los hombros.

Los cinco en esa habitación estaban paralizados. Apenas fueron conscientes de los pasos que se escuchaban acercándose paso a paso.

− ¡Shikadai deberías estar en la escuela!

Pero al moreno poco le importaba eso, su mirada se dirigía hacia Bolt, que estaba paralizado en su lugar, temblando levemente, con el rostro sonrojado y algo desencajado, pero sabía que ese rojo no era de pena, estaba furioso.

− ¡¿Pero qué?! – Musito Temari cuando llego junto a ellos

Bolt, cuando por fin le respondió su cuerpo, se giró con rapidez y empezó a correr lejos de ellos, Naruto se repuso de la impresión, y quitándose con algo de brusquedad a Sakura de encima corrió tras su hijo. Inojin y Shikadai se quedaron parados en su lugar.

− Ni-Niños no es lo que parece – Dijo Sakura sonrojada acomodándose la camisa

Shikadai vio pasar a su madre a su lado de manera rápida y asestarle un golpe a la pelirosa. Antes de que las cosas se salieran de control, Inojin tomo a Shikadai del hombro y juntos emprendieron la huida de regresó a la escuela, mientras escuchaban los golpes y gritos en la oficina Hokage.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¡Bolt detente!

El rubio ignoro el grito de su padre y continúo corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, sacudiendo la cabeza de ver en cuando para despejar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Había sido un idiota, por un momento pensó que su padre era una buena persona, pero solo era un idiota que había lastimado a su madre en más de un sentido.

Sintió un tirón en su camisa y se tambaleo hacia atrás, apenas pudo mantenerse de pie y se soltó con brusquedad del agarre que Naruto tenía sobre su camisa.

− ¡Déjame! – Le gritó

Naruto observo a los lados, donde la gente empezaba a mirarlos con curiosidad, apenas esa mañana se había hecho pública la separación con Hinata, y ahora todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos.

− ¡Tenemos que hablar!

El niño le dio una patada en la pantorrilla antes de seguir corriendo, Naruto corrió tras él y suspiro con algo de tranquilidad al verlo entrar de regresó a la escuela, solo tendría que interceptarlo antes de que llegara al salón, lejos de las miradas curiosas de los aldeanos.

Bolt iba corriendo sin mirar atrás cuando Naruto apareció de improvisto delante de él, haciendo que chocara con brusquedad y cayendo hacia atrás de sentón, dando una pequeña maldición.

− Bolt – Dijo Naruto respirando entrecortadamente – Lo que viste…

− ¡No importa! – Le gritó apretando los puños

Naruto se arrodillo sobre una rodilla, quedando a la altura del rubio.

− Lo siento, son solo…

− ¡Que no me importa! – Le gritó el rubio empujándolo mientras se ponía de pie – ¡Por mi puedes revolcarte con las zorras que quieras!

Naruto alzó su mano hacia Bolt de forma instintiva al escucharlo hablar así de Sakura, pero se quedó quieto al darse cuenta que alguien había detenido el trayecto de su mano hacia Bolt.

− Naruto, no sabía que apoyaras la violencia contra los niños

El rubio se soltó de manera brusca de Sai, que solo le daba una falsa sonrisa.

− ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó molesto

Sai solo siguió sonriendo con su típica falsa sonrisa.

− Solo vine por unas boletas de Inojin – Miró a Bolt – No debes perder clases

El niño asintió y corrió con rapidez lejos de ellos, Naruto bufó molesto y dirigió su mirada hacia el ninja pintor, pero este ya no estaba junto a él. Soltó una maldición aún más molesto y camino por los pasillos con rapidez, tendría que sacar a Bolt de clases al parecer.

Toco la puerta con fuerza, esperando que Shino abriera, lo que hizo tras unos segundos.

− Buenas tardes Hokage-Sama – Saludo el de gafas con una inclinación

Naruto hizo una reverencia rápida también.

− Quisiera hablar con Bolt – Dijo directamente

Shino asintió con la cabeza

− Lo siento, pero Bolt se escapó unos minutos de clase y no puedo dejarlo salir

El rubio abrió la boca, extrañado de que le negara hablar con su hijo.

− Pero…

− Disculpe, debó continuar mi clase

Y diciendo esto, Shino le cerró la puerta del salón en la cara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba esperando que su madre llegara por él, Inojin y Shikadai estaban a su lado, aunque no decían nada.

− ¿Están bien?

La voz de Sarada los sacó de sus pensamientos, y los tres dirigieron su mirada hacia la niña.

− Tú lo sabías verdad – Afirmó Bolt viéndola con rabia – Tú sabías lo de Sakura con papá

La niña abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la declaración del niño frente a ella, los otros dos la observaban con curiosidad.

En la mente de Bolt, ahora todo tenía sentido, el llanto de su mamá, que Sasuke pasara tanto tiempo con ellos, ¿Cómo no hacerlo si su mujer también lo había engañado?

− Si – Confirmó con voz queda – Mamá me lo dijo

Bolt apretó aún más sus puños, mientras Inojin y Shikadai ponían una mano en cada uno de sus hombros, pensando que tal vez quería golpear a la niña.

El rubio le vio con lastima y decepción, cosa que sorprendió a la morena.

− Sasuke-Sensei no merece una hija como tú

La niña abrió los ojos a más no poder, al igual que sus otros dos compañeros. Esas palabras le habían dolido más de lo esperado, esas duras palabras que se clavaban con dolor en su pequeña alma de niña.

− Bolt, tu madre llegó

El niño alzó su mirada hacia su madre que le sonreía tiernamente, y aun cuando intentó responder su sonrisa, simplemente no pudo hacerlo, solo arrastró sus pies hasta ella con lentitud.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shikamaru soplo con cuidado después de aplicar el alcohol, esperando que la herida no ardiera tanto.

− ¿Sabes que eso solo genera más bacterias?

El chico suspiro cansado, Temari era imposible.

− Debiste pensar eso antes

La rubia se giró algo dolorida y se recostó sobre la cama

− Valió la pena, Sakura se llevó la peor parte

Shikamaru asintió, estaba seguro que la chica decía la verdad.

− Lo creó

Temari suspiro con cansancio.

− ¿Tú lo sabías cierto?

El Nara asintió con cansancio.

− Aunque nunca esperé que Naruto se separara, después de eso quedé atado de manos – Le sonrió – Me alegra que al menos tú hayas podido hacer algo

Temari le sonrió, moviéndose muy lentamente, para poder darle un pequeño beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata le dio la mochila al niño, que aún se veía muy apagado, mientras esperaban en la sala a que llegara Shikamaru por él.

− ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Reclamó el niño molesto

Hinata suspiro y lo hizo mirarla a los ojos.

− Porque son problemas que tu padre y yo tenemos, y no quería que te llevaras una mala impresión de él

Bolt gruño levemente y miro al suelo.

− Es un viejo idiota

La mujer suspiro con cansancio

− Eso puede ser cierto – Dijo sonriendo – Pero no quiero que pienses eso, quiero que recuerdes al padre que ha dejado trabajo, intereses, noches, sueños, por ti, por estar contigo, a pesar de como las cosas vallan a cambiar

Bolt asintió, omitiendo decirle que el padre que tanto defendía, estuvo a punto de golpearlo. Tal vez otro día que estuviera más calmado pudiera hacerlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− Demonios Sakura deja de moverte

La pelirosa se quejó mientras Ino intentaba curarla.

− ¿Dónde está Inojin? – Pregunto Sakura tratando de pensar en otra cosa

− Fue con Shikadai y Bolt a una píjamada.

Sarada escuchaba todo atentamente, molesta por el comentario que le había hecho Inojin cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa, para después marcharse con paso rápido.

" _No soporto a la gente que miente"_

Esas palabras, junto a las de Bolt, se clavaban cada vez más dolorosamente en su pecho, no la dejaban respirar, y no creía que fuera a pasar pronto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba colocando las últimas protecciones en el cuarto de Bolt, al menos podrían estar más seguros a partir de ese momento. Escucho la puerta y se dirigió hacia esta con paso lento, luego de comprobar con su Byakugan que se trataba de Naruto.

− ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo abriendo la puerta

El rubio suspiro al verla.

− ¿Y Bolt?

La mujer evito verlo a los ojos.

− En la casa de Shikamaru-San

Naruto apretó los puños molestó.

− Entonces dejemos las cosas en claro – Dijo empujando la puerta, haciendo que la mujer trastabillara un poco hacia atrás − ¿Qué le dijiste sobre Sakura a Bolt?

La mujer apretó los puños, para mantenerlos en su lugar, debía dejar de golpear a Naruto por más idiota que se comportara.

− No le he dicho nada sobre eso – Dijo molesta – No es mi culpa que seas…

Se calló al ver que estaba por insultarlo nuevamente, no quería seguir por ese camino de odio.

− ¿Qué sea qué? – Preguntó Naruto igual de molesto − ¡Responde!

La mujer dio un largo suspiro.

− Vete – Dijo señalando la puerta

El rubio la tomo del hombro sacudiéndola un poco.

− ¡Responde a mi pregunta!

Cerró los ojos con dolor, pero de pronto dejo de sentir la presión haciendo que los abriera, para ver a Naruto salir volando hacia atrás con fuerza, cayendo sobre la calle varios metros lejos de ella. Giro su mirada hacia la derecha y vio a Sasuke junto a la puerta, que Naruto había dejado abierta, con la mano extendida.

− Sasuke-San – Lo llamó algo sorprendida.

Naruto se levantó con rapidez del suelo y vio a Sasuke con molestia.

− ¡Maldito, no te metas en esto!

Sasuke solo le dio una mirada de lastima.

− Según escuche, ella pidió que te fueras

Naruto camino hasta ellos, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta Hinata la cerró con fuerza, dejándolo fuera.

− ¡Hinata abre la maldita puerta! – Gritó golpeándola con fuerza

− Hokage no haga tanto ruido – Le respondió la mujer desde dentro – Despertara a los vecinos

Naruto dejo de golpear la puerta, al darse cuenta de la magnitud de las palabras de la mujer, que al parecer había encontrado su punto débil.

− Esta conversación no ha terminado – Dijo el rubio molesto caminando lejos de esa casa

Hinata suspiro con algo de calma al ver que el rubio se había ido, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia Sasuke, que la veía con curiosidad, haciéndola sonrojar completamente.

− Lo siento – Dijo bajando la mirada – Y gracias por ayudarme

" _Otra vez"_

− Hmp – El moreno miro la casa con curiosidad − ¿Terminaste?

La mujer asintió sonrojada.

− Si, Bolt fue a dormir a casa de Shikamaru-San, así que tuve tiempo

Sasuke asintió, rodeando a la mujer y empezando a caminar a la puerta al ver que ya no era necesario en ese lugar, pero se detuvo al sentir un leve tirón de su capa, que lo hizo girar su mirada hacia la mujer, totalmente sonrojada, que la había agarrado con el puño.

− Lo siento – Dijo soltando la capa y bajando la mirada – Es solo que… − _"No quiero estar sola"_ – Discúlpeme

Sasuke se giró hacia ella con calma.

− ¿Puedes hacerme un té de manzana?

La mujer se sonrojo y alzo su sorprendida mirada hacia él.

− C-Claro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dio una vuelta más, causando que Shikadai lo patera fuera de la cama.

− ¡Oye! – Se quejó Bolt

Shikadai lo miro desde la cama.

− Duérmete

El rubio gimió aun en el suelo, no creía poder dormir esa noche, aunque en lo que más pensaba era en su madre, su padre y Sasuke-Sensei. Esperaba que Sasuke golpeara a Naruto con fuerza, ya que él, no pudo hacerlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata lavó las tazas mientras Sasuke recogía los restos de la mesa, para después dirigirse a la sala, Hinata llegó pocos segundos después que él.

El moreno se paró junto a ella, y al igual que la vez pasada, le quito la camiseta que tenía sobre la de tirantes, para poder ver un nuevo moretón que se marcaba con lentitud en su piel blanca.

− No duele – Dijo la chica sonrojada

Sasuke solo dio un pequeño bufido.

− Lo hará, apretó muy fuerte.

Hinata apretó los puños y los ojos, empezando a resquebrajarse poco a poco.

− ¿Soy patética cierto? – Dijo aguantando las lágrimas

Sasuke la miro, aunque ella seguía con los ojos cerrados.

El moreno llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza, sobresaltándola y haciendo que abriera los ojos, para después pegar su frente a la de ella.

− No lo eres – Le dijo con calma – Has sabido mantenerte bien en esta situación, yo salí huyendo

La mujer dejo que algunas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos y abrazó al moreno. El hombre se sorprendió levemente ante la acción de Hinata, para luego corresponder a ese abrazó por unos minutos. Luego la cargo en brazos, causándole un pequeño grito, mientras subía escaleras arriba hacia el cuarto de Bolt.

− ¿Es el cuarto más seguro? – Le preguntó el moreno

La mujer asintió contra su pecho.

− Si – Susurró causando pequeños escalofríos en el moreno

− Será mejor que duermas – Dijo el chico

Trató de dejarla sobre la cama, tratando de mantener su autocontrol, pero ella seguía aferrada a él. Con un suspiro quedo, se recostó en la cama con ella, diciéndose a sí mismo que en cuanto se durmiera, él se iría al sofá.

Hinata solo se apretó más contra él, aun sabiendo que estaba teniendo una actitud algo infantil, simplemente no podía evitarlo, necesitaba sentir que alguien estaba con ella, que alguien la apoyaba en toda esa situación.

− Sasuke-San es tan cálido – Murmuro la mujer a punto de dormir – Me gusta eso

El morenos se sobresaltó ante las palabras de la mujer, viendo que se quedaba dormida contra su pecho, con el cabello a los lados de su cara y la boca entreabierta, esa misma boca que el día anterior estuvo a punto de besar, y que en esos momentos, parecía estar llamándolo a hacerlo. Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de sacar esos pensamientos y por mero instinto la abrazó aún más, pegándola a su cuerpo y respirando ese aroma que amenazaba con hacerlo adicto, esperando, a su ver, que ella estuviera lo suficientemente dormida para él poder irse de ahí.

Sin contar que el sueño lo vencería antes de que pudiera obligarse a alejarse de ella, ni que ninguno de ellos despertaría hasta el día siguiente debido al grito que Bolt daría al encontrarlos dormidos en su cama.

* * *

Y fin, por ahora.


	7. Capítulo 7- Aroma

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7.− Aroma**

Sus pies se movían con pereza, estaba algo estresado, ni siquiera pasar la noche con Shikadai lo había tranquilizado. Seguía molestó con Naruto por lo que le hizo a su madre, y con su madre por permitir ese tipo de trato. Entró a la casa sin dar su típico saludo y camino escaleras arriba arrojando su mochila a un lado de la puerta. Cansado, molesto y con sueño, al no poder dormir en toda la noche.

Estaba listo para tirarse a la cama cuando abrió la puerta, y no pudo evitar quedarse de piedra ante esa visión. Su madre y Sasuke estaban abrazados en su cama.

− ¡Ah!

Soltó el grito sin poder evitarlo, para después ver a ambos adultos sobresaltarse y que se creara una confusión unos segundos después.

Sasuke tomo a Hinata de la cintura mientras saltaba de la cama y lanzaba kunais hacia donde escucho el grito, Bolt volvió a gritar, ahora con miedo, y se lanzó hacia el suelo cubriéndose la cabeza, apenas esquivando los kunais.

− ¡Soy yo! – Grito desde el suelo alzando las manos − ¡Soy Bolt!

El niño alzó su mirada desde el suelo, y vio a Sasuke sobre su madre en el suelo, aunque solo alcanzaba a ver sus caras, y por alguna razón, su madre estaba completamente roja.

Hinata se había despertado sobresaltada por el grito, y luego de eso estaba en el suelo bajo Sasuke, _otra vez,_ pero eso no era lo que en realidad la sobresaltaba, si no el hecho de sentir cierta parte de la anatomía del moreno que se pegaba contra sus caderas, que era afectada cada mañana le gustara al chico o no, además de que el chico tenía una de sus manos sobre su pecho.

− Demonios niño pude matarte – Espetó el moreno alzándose sobre su brazo libre

En consecuencia de su movimiento, sus caderas se pegaron más a las de Hinata y el agarre en su seno se apretó.

− ¡Sasuke-San! – Dijo la mujer avergonzada y poniendo sus brazos en medio de ellos

El moreno giro su mirada hacia ella, siendo consciente por fin de la posición en la que estaban, levantándose con rapidez de arriba de la mujer, para luego tropezar con la cama y caer hacia el otro lado con un ruido sordo. Hinata se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, avergonzada por la situación.

− ¿Qué…?

El niño se levantó con lentitud para luego dirigir su mirada hacia su madre, que aún se tomaba la cara con las manos, Sasuke estaba fuera de su vista al otro lado. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella cuando se tropezó con algo y cayó de frente.

− ¡Bolt-Chan!

Escucho el grito de su madre, viendo que llegaba a su lado en menos de un segundo, para luego mirar hacia sus pies y ver con que se había tropezado.

Se sobresaltó un poco al ver que era la bolsa con las protecciones para la casa que su madre estuvo colocando el día anterior. En su buró, en la cama y en el piso vio martillos, tornillos y pegamentos, seguramente estuvieron trabajando toda la noche para terminar de ponerlos, y cansados se quedaron dormidos en la cama, ninguno estaba desvestido o con la ropa mal puesta. Vio que Sasuke llegaba junto a su madre, los dos mayores lo veían con preocupación por el golpe que se había dado. Y Bolt se sintió un idiota otra vez, su madre no era como Naruto, debía recordarlo.

− Jajaja – Empezó a reír como loco al ver la situación en la que estaban

Hinata miro a Sasuke antes de empezar a reír también, olvidando la forma en la que Sasuke había estado sobre ella.

El moreno solo sonrió quedamente.

El estómago del niño rugió avisándoles del hambre que tenía, Bolt se sonrojo cubriéndose el estómago con ambas manos, Sasuke solo rodo un poco la vista y Hinata le sonrió tiernamente.

− Iré a preparar el desayuno – Dijo la mujer aun sonriendo

Hinata bajo a la cocina, mientras Sasuke se dirigía al baño, Bolt entró al baño de la parte de abajo para arreglarse un poco y luego fue al comedor, donde Hinata ya estaba acomodando los platos y el desayuno. Sasuke llegó a los pocos segundos y se sentó sin decir nada. Todos comenzaron a comer con calma mientras Bolt comenzaba a relatar cómo le había ido con Shikadai.

− Y entonces Shikadai me pateo fuera de la cama – Se quejó Bolt molesto

Hinata rio un poco al ver su clara molestia ante un asunto tan vago como ese.

− Seguro solo trataba de dormir – Dijo la mujer sonriendo

Bolt le puso un puchero.

− ¿De parte de quien estas?

Hinata le sonrío.

− No estoy de parte de nadie – Le aclaró – Solo digo los hechos

Bolt siguió con su puchero mientras comía con tranquilidad. Luego de unos minutos, dirigió su mirada hacia Sasuke, que también comía tranquilamente, aunque a su ver, de alguien que lo conocía un poco más que todos los demás, el moreno estaba muy molesto.

− ¿Sasuke-Sensei?

− Hmp

− ¿Hoy entrenaremos?

El hombre miro a Hinata, que se encogió de hombros y luego dio un suspiro quedo.

− Si, a las 3

Bolt asintió con una sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¡Me tiraste de la cama! – Acuso Bolt señalándolo con el dedo

Shikadai rodo los ojos.

− No me dejabas dormir – Se excusó – No soy como Inojin

− ¿Yo que? – Se quejó el rubio al verse involucrado en esa pelea

− ¡Te dormiste a pesar de todos los movimientos que hacia Bolt! – Se quejó Shikadai exaltado

− Tenia sueño – Dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros

− ¿Cómo puedes solo decir que tenías sueño? – Se quejó Shikadai

− Porque lo tenía – Dijo el rubio restándole importancia – No sabía que Bolt había dormido en el suelo

− ¡No durmió en el suelo! – Dijo Shikadai más exaltado – Se levantó después de un rato

− ¡Y amenazaste con tirarme otra vez! – Se quejó Bolt

Los tres empezaron a discutir exaltadamente, buscando quien tenía la razón en todo ese asunto.

− ¿Por qué pelean? – Pregunto Chocho llegando a donde estaban ellos

− ¡Por su culpa! – Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

Bolt apuntaba a Shikadai, molesto por que el moreno lo hubiese tirado de la cama la noche anterior y luego le condicionara el poder dormir sobre ella, mientras Shikadai apuntaba a Inojin, molesto de que el rubio no se despertara debido a los bruscos movimientos de Bolt, e Inojin apuntaba a Bolt, creyendo que él era el causante de ese revuelo.

− Esta bien – Dijo lentamente la niña algo confundida

Los tres dieron un bufido y se dieron la espalda entre ellos.

− No deberían pelear

La voz los hizo girar a los tres, para ver a Sarada frente a ellos que recién llegaba junto a Mitsuki.

Ninguno hizo comentario alguno, y Chocho se dio cuenta de la tensa situación en la que se había metido, lamentando el no seguir el consejo de su padre y mantenerse alejada de Bolt. Sarada dirigió su mirada hacia Bolt, que se negaba a mirarla, enojado por el comportamiento de la niña ante la situación… ¿Cómo podía apoyar a Sakura cuando está era la causante de todo ese dolor que sentían su madre y Sasuke?

− Vamos – Dijo Shikadai tomando el hombro de Bolt – Mejor vallamos a repasar las transformaciones

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Toco la puerta con fuerza, tal vez Hinata continuara poniendo las protecciones y no lo escuchara, como el día anterior. Para su sorpresa, la mujer abrió la puerta algo rápido, y supuso que ya había terminado de ponerlas.

− Buenos días – Le saludo la mujer ¿Paso algo?

Neji suspiro viendo el tono hostil que había usado con él, pero para ser sincero, se lo merecía. Por no confiar en ella, por creer en Naruto.

− Solo pasaba a saludar

Hinata le sonrió tiernamente mientras lo dejaba entrar.

− Término rápido de instalar las protecciones – Señaló el castaño mientras caminaba a la sala

− No era algo difícil – Dijo Hinata − ¿Quieres café?

Neji le dio una mirada de duda.

− ¿Café?

Hinata le sonrió incomoda sonrojándose un poco.

− Se me terminó el té, iré a comprar más tarde

Omitió decirle el otro golpe de realidad que significo para ella el tener que comprar víveres y empezar a controlar sus gastos para no quedarse sin ahorros. Quería confiar en Neji, pero el simple hecho de ver la información que Naruto había compartido con él le generaba una sensación agridulce.

Neji asintió con la cabeza algo resignado, la verdad era que prefería mil veces tomar té que café, pero si ella no tenía no podía hacer nada al respecto. Solo buscaba un pretexto para poder acercarse a ella.

La mujer regresó poco tiempo después y le entrego su taza, poniendo los terrones de acerca en la mesita cerca del castaño. Neji la vio, analizándola, lucía una sencilla camisa sin mangas y unos shorts. Se quedó de piedra al ver sus brazos, su brazo, y su hombro, donde se marcaba visiblemente la huella de una mano.

− ¡Hinata-Sama! – Exclamó sobresaltado

La mujer se sobresaltó ante el grito del castaño y estuvo a punto de echarse encima el café, le dio una mirada de duda, mientras el chico dejaba su taza en la mesa y se arrodillaba frente a ella, tomándola con delicadeza del brazo donde se marcaba el moretón.

Su mente viajo a la persona que a su perspectiva, sería la única que se atrevería a tocar a una mujer tan delicada como lo era su prima.

− ¡¿El Uchiha se atrevió a lastimarla?! – Dijo exaltado

Hinata incremento la duda en su mirada mientras soltaba su brazo con delicadeza.

− Sasuke-San sería incapaz de lastimarme – Dijo viéndolo fijamente – De hecho él fue muy amable en curarme

Evitó preguntar desde cuando lo llamaba por su nombre de pila, para enfocarse en sus brazos heridos, si no había sido el Uchiha pudo haber sido el Akatsuki que vigilo la casa, pero esas heridas eran pocas para un miembro de esa organización.

− Fue Naruto – Dijo el castaño con resentimiento en su voz

Hinata soltó un suspiro apenas audible.

− Realmente no importa – Dijo viendo sus manos – Estoy bien y…

− ¡Debió defenderse!

El grito del castaño le sobresalto nuevamente, para luego dirigir su mirada molesta hacia él, él, que no era el adecuado para reclamarle eso.

− Lo hice – Dijo con tono molestó – Me defendí

Neji analizo la situación, los golpes que Naruto tenía, el hecho de que había visto a su prima casi golpearlo, y él, ciego de orgullo, la detuvo creyendo que la defendía, cuando al único que defendía era a Naruto; la vio unos segundos antes de bajar la cabeza al piso completamente.

− Lo siento – Se disculpo

Hinata lo tomo de los hombros para que se levantara, lo cual es castaño hizo a regañadientes.

− No tienes que disculparte – Le dijo la mujer sonriendo – Lo que paso, ya paso, no se puede cambiar

Neji la vio algo asombrado, y se preguntó dónde se encontraba esa niña asustada y tímida que siempre había sido. Sin darse cuenta, a pesar de los años de convivencia que tenían el uno con el otro, que esa niña seguía ahí, atrapada en la coraza que la mujer había creado para hacerles creer a todos que se encontraba bien, esa niña que daba un grito de ayuda, mismo que sería aprovechado por otra persona que necesitaba a Hinata para su beneficio propio.

− ¿Y cómo van las cosas con tu equipo?

Neji se sobresaltó un poco ante el brusco cambio de tema que hizo la mujer.

− Bien – Mintió un poco, no creyó necesario decirle las condicionantes a las que su equipo estaba siendo sometido por el Hokage de la aldea, eso posiblemente solo le haría sentir culpable – Ya sabe cómo es Lee de hiperactivo

Hinata asintió sonriéndole, y empezaron a platicar de nuevo poco a poco, tratando de recuperar ese vínculo roto, aun cuando ambos sabían que eso era algo casi imposible de hacer. No mientras Naruto se interpusiera entre los dos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Preparó sus documentos con lentitud. Era el momento de actuar, era ahora o nunca. Una propuesta, una respuesta, todo tan simple como eso.

Raíz, que originalmente era un departamento de entrenamiento fundado por Danzo Shimura, estuvo a punto de ser oficialmente disuelta del ANBU por el séptimo Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. Solían llevar a cabo las misiones que Danzo creía que beneficiarían a la aldea, algunas de ellas eran muy poco respetables. La prioridad de la organización es su secreto, y la mayoría de sus misiones se actúa en la oscuridad.

Desde la completa desaparición de Danzo, y ante la opinión de sus miembros, de que el mandato de un Jinchuriki que confiaba demasiado de su Biju, como Naruto Uzumaki, no podría proteger la aldea ante la inminente guerra que estaba por estallar, sus miembros eligieron a Sai como su líder y se formaron como una organización independiente cuando Naruto intentó desmantelarlos.

Sai, quien tenía un poco más de empatía con el resto de la aldea, logro mantenerlos juntos ante el disgusto del Uzumaki, y se crearon de un puesto confiable en la aldea, recibiendo misiones de cualquier grado por parte del Hokage, aunque ellos usaban estas misiones para aparentar normalidad.

Su creencia nunca cambio, ellos sostenían la idea de "Mantener al gran árbol de Konoha desde la profundidad de la tierra".

Desde la separación de Sai con Ino Yamanaka, los conflictos en la aldea con la organización empezaron a crearse, sobre todo ante los ataques públicos que hacía el Hokage, recordándole a los aldeanos que ellos trabajaron directamente para Danzo. El mismo Danzo que alguna vez fuese postulado para Sexto Hokage, hasta que se descubrió que estaba vinculado a Akatsuki y Orochimaru. El resto de los secretos que tenía habían desaparecido junto con él, ningún Raíz hablaría al respecto, porque no querían, y por qué no podían.

Aun cuando Sai hacía todo lo posible por mantener la imagen, esta poco a poco comenzaba a deteriorarse, sumado a la falta de empatía que todos sentían, además de su futura alianza con la aldea de la nube por medio de un matrimonio arreglado, ante lo cual el clan Hyuga declaraba abiertamente su desagrado diciendo que no podían confiar en nadie de esa aldea, solo confirmaban que su disolución era inminente.

Hasta que Sasuke Uchiha llegó a su puerta, irónicamente.

EL Uchiha le solicito a Sai unirse a la organización, Sai agradeció por primera vez en su vida, el sello que portaban en la lengua, porque sabía que si el hombre se enteraba de lo que había hecho Raíz, la siguiente masacre que habría sería la de todos sus compañeros. Después de esa inusual petición, y ante un arduo pensar del líder, donde se decidió aceptar al Uchiha, Sai presencio una rara escena entre Hinata Hyuga y el menor de los Uchiha. Luego de unas cuantas investigaciones más, les dieron como resultado un nuevo plan a trazar.

Naruto Uzumaki se había separado de Hinata Hyuga, a la vista de la aldea, era porque simplemente ya no se querían, pero ellos sabían que Sakura Haruno era la razón. Aunque el primero en mover el tablero fue el Uchiha, quien al darse cuenta que su mujer dormía con el Hokage, decidió abandonar la casa que compartían. Sakura, presa del pánico de quedarse sola, le mintió a Naruto, sabía que debía decirle para que el rubio dejara al lado su ética, solo debía inflar su ego, haciéndole creer que por una vez, él había estado por encima del Uchiha.

Naruto, como un hombre embelesado por salir de la rutina, y que creía que cumplía su sueño de juventud de estar junto a la ninja médico, dejo todo atrás sin siquiera mirarlo, dándoles una sola oportunidad de recuperar su imagen.

La oportunidad que venía con Hinata Hyuga.

La mujer era muy querida por la aldea, no solo por ser de un clan muy poderoso, sino por siempre mostrar humildad, una gran simpatía y sencillez. Una mujer que era muy frágil, que estaba a su límite tratando de sobrellevar la separación lo mejor que podía, y a la cual, Naruto le había cerrado diferentes puertas que le permitirían salir adelante.

Por qué el rubio también velaba por su imagen pública, y teniendo al clan Nara de su parte, seguro pensaba que llevaba la victoria asegurada. Pero eso solo les facilito el camino.

Si una mujer como Hinata se integraba a sus filas, su imagen de inmediato mejoraría, además, si la mujer podía adiestrar a la futura esposa de Sai, para que la aldea tuviera la misma impresión que ella causaba, seguro eso mantendría su organización en funcionamiento. Todos saldrían ganando, Hinata tendría un trabajo y podría mantener a su hijo, Sasuke se podría mantener alejado de Naruto, y ellos seguirían protegiendo a la aldea.

Sin pensar que la persona que enviaría la aldea de la nube, solo terminaría por poner las cosas aún más de cabeza de lo que ya estaban, trayendo de regresó a la aldea, muchos de los secretos que Danzo se había llevado con él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Neji entró con paso lento por la mansión. Estaba molesto, no solo con Naruto, si no también consigo mismo por ser tan ciego y orgulloso, el nombrado protector, no había protegido ni una vez a Hinata.

− Oh Neji, ya volviste

Como si fuese una maldita jugarreta del destino, Naruto se encontraba sentado al lado de Hiashi bebiendo té.

El rubio se paró y se dirigió a saludarlo, el castaño suspiro con calma, tratando de permanecer tranquilo, pero no funciono. No después de ver los moretones que tenía su prima en brazos y hombros. Cuando Naruto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le asesto un puño que lo hizo atravesar la pared del comedor. Neji suspiro ya más tranquilo, hasta que vio el desastre que había causado, y que además, se había lastimado la mano, pues no estaba acostumbrado a golpear con el puño cerrado.

− ¿Qué haces Neji? – Dijo Hiashi viendo al castaño y luego a Naruto

Neji suspiro con cansancio.

− Lamento mi comportamiento – Dijo dando una inclinación ante el hombre – Pero el señor Uzumaki golpeo a Hinata-Sama

− ¡No la golpee! – Dijo Naruto tratando de salir de los escombros

Pero Hiashi ya había activado su Byakugan y su vista se dirigió a la casa de su hija, donde confirmaba los moretones en su blanco cuerpo, en su brazo, en su hombro y en su espalda, la marca de una mano y de un golpe.

– Entonces Hokage-Sama − Dijo Hiashi con una calma no sentía viendo al rubio, que lograba salir de los escombros en esos momentos− ¿Puede explicar los moretones?

Naruto desvió la mirada avergonzado.

− Discutimos y las cosas se salieron de control – Dijo aun con la mirada baja – Pero ella también me golpeo – Se justifico

Tanto Hiashi como Neji miraron al rubio con algo de incredulidad.

− ¿De verdad? – Pregunto Neji aun molesto

Naruto se sonrojo aun con la mirada gacha.

− Me pateo la entrepierna – Dijo con un estremecimiento al recordarlo – Y me ha asestado como tres golpes a la cara

" _Lo hice, me defendí"_

Neji miro a Hiashi, que parecía incrédulo a las palabras del Uzumaki, aunque si era sincero, él mismo lo creía algo extraño. No se explicaba ese supuesto comportamiento de Hinata, que estuvo enamorada del Uzumaki desde niños.

− Muy bien – Dijo Hiashi caminando hacia Naruto

El rubio le vio con algo de extrañeza, se estaba tomando la situación con mucha calma.

− ¿Entonces…?

Cayó sobre sus rodillas luego de recibir varios golpes que cerraron canales de chacra y que fueron, en su percepción, demasiado dolorosos.

− Como ya le dije – Dijo Hiashi caminando a un lado del seminconsciente Naruto – Estoy dispuesto a recibir a Hinata y a Bolt, sin embargo, no permitiré que se mancille el honor de mi familia – Miro a Neji antes de dar un asentimiento de cabeza – El clan Hyuga se alegra de apoyar al Hokage, pero hay algo que debemos dejar en claro – Dijo mientras se alejaba hacia el patio – No quiero que vuelva a ponerle una mano encima a mi hija.

Hiashi se alejó hacia el patio, ante la atenta mirada de Hanabi, que corrió tras él, mientras Neji, ya con el permiso correspondiente, se dirigía a dejar en claro el mensaje del patriarca del clan Hyuga, al cual, minutos después, se uniría Hanabi luego de conseguir su respectivo permiso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sai miro la puerta con seriedad. Era el momento de la verdad.

Toco con más fuerza de lo necesaria, en caso de que la mujer estuviera lejos de ella, para que pudiera escucharla. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos, Hinata abrió la puerta con una mirada sorprendida, realmente extrañada de verlo ahí.

− Buenos días Hinata-San – Saludó con calma

La mujer salió de su extrañeza con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

− Buenos días Sai-San, ¿Necesita algo?

El ninja pintor asintió, mostrando su típica sonrisa falsa.

− ¿Puedo pasar?

Hinata asintió con algo de desconfianza, le gustara o no, Sai era parte de Raíz, el grupo que estaba abiertamente enfrentado a Naruto como Hokage.

El ninja se sentó en el sillón y espero a que Hinata lo hiciera.

− Vengo a ofrecerle un trato – Dijo cuando la mujer se sentó

Hinata lo estudio un poco, sin saber si sus palabras serian sinceras o no.

− ¿Cuál sería?

Sai dio un ligero suspiro antes de dirigir su mirada hacia ella.

− Como recordara, Raíz era un grupo secreto, pero se integró como un grupo independiente a Konoha después de que Naruto Uzumaki fuera elegido Kage – Empezó el pelinegro, omitiendo decir que era porque no confiaban en él con una guerra tan cerca – Y aunque ya no seguimos las ordenes de Danzo, la gente de la aldea no confía mucho en nosotros.

Sobre todo porque sus misiones seguían siendo secretas, y por qué contaban con poca capacidad de empatía con las demás personas. Eso, vinculado a los constantes ataques a su imagen por parte de Naruto, hacia probable su pronta disolución.

− ¿Y qué necesita de mí? – Preguntó la chica extrañada

Sai le miro neutralmente.

− Su ayuda – Dijo con calma – Posiblemente aun no lo sepa – Dijo haciendo una pausa – Pero dentro de poco me casare con una ninja de la Nube como parte de una alianza

Hinata abrió su boca sorprendida mientras Sai solo volvía a sonreír.

− ¿Eh?

El ninja asintió con calma.

− Me casare, tal vez en un mes – Dijo sin darle importancia – Es importante mantener la alianza, pero como sabrá, no pude mantener a mi lado a una persona que me interesaba, y dudo poder hacerlo con alguien que no conozco

Hinata seguía viéndolo con duda.

− No comprendo – Dijo con voz baja

Sai dio un suspiro y le extendió una carpeta.

− Le ofrezco un puesto permanente en Raíz – Hinata tomo la carpeta extrañada – No pude evitar notar que Naruto cerró sus puertas a otros trabajos

Hinata abrió la boca y los ojos sorprendida.

− ¿Un puesto en raíz?

Sai asintió.

− Necesitare todo su conocimiento como una figura femenina para poder entablar una relación estable, al menos hasta que termine la guerra.

Hinata no pudo evitar alzar una ceja mirando a Sai.

− ¿Me elige porque soy mujer?

Sai evito decirle que era también por que la aldea la respetaba mucho, y ella podía instruir a su nueva esposa para ganarse ese respeto en la aldea.

− Se podría decir – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Pero como es obvio no puedo darle un puesto con ese atributo – Señalo la carpeta – Como verá también, Sasuke Uchiha se ha unido hace poco a nuestras filas.

Hinata miro la carpeta para ver que el ninja pintor tenía razón.

− ¿Sasuke-San?

El chico asintió.

− No creo que se pueda llevar muy bien con los otros miembros – _"Es muy peligroso para todos"_ – Su puesto sería ser su compañera en las misiones, no sé qué tan bien se lleve con él – Mintió – Pero seguro será mucho mejor que alguno de mis compañeros

Hinata tamborileo sus dedos contra sus rodillas, algo confusa, sin saber si debía aceptar o no.

− Yo…

Sai le dio otra sus falsas sonrisas.

− Puede tomarse el tiempo para pensarlo – Dijo viendo a la mujer – Solo le pido que no se tarde demasiado.

Hinata asintió tratando de tener claridad. No sabía si unirse a Raíz era algo bueno o malo, se cuestionaba mucho la ética de la organización al hacer las misiones, pero Naruto no le estaba dejando otra opción. No podía poner a sus amigos en riesgo, el rubio había empezado a hacer sus movimientos atando de manos al clan Inozuka y a Neji, Shino y su clan siempre había sido más neutral y no les interesaba lo que hiciera el Hokage, pero eso también podía repercutir sobre ellos si les quitaban las misiones.

Apretó sus puños viendo la carpeta. De verdad no sabía qué hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bolt miró al moreno lanzar los Shurikens con precisión, se quedó embelesado por unos segundos mientras su admiración hacia él aumentaba, pero a pesar de eso, pudo sentir el enojo que parecía no haber abandonado al hombre desde la mañana.

− ¿Sasuke-Sensei? – Le llamó con voz tímida

El moreno dirigió su roja mirada hacia él.

− Hmp

El niño apretó sus puños con decisión mientras le veía fijamente.

− ¿Está enojado porque lo desperté con un grito?

Había hecho la pregunta con tono rápido y bajo, para luego agachar su mirada avergonzado. Sasuke lo veía de una manera sorprendida, antes de lanzar un suspiro quedo.

− No – Dijo moviendo la cabeza un poco – Estoy molesto conmigo por haberme quedado dormido

El niño alzó su mirada curiosa hacia el Uchiha, que ahora observaba los Shurikens en las dianas.

− ¿Cómo puede molestarse por dormir?

Bolt lo miro con duda una vez más, aunque debía aceptar que él se había enojado mucho al verlo abrazando a su madre.

− No por dormir – Dijo el hombre negando con la cabeza – Ni siquiera puedo recordar en que momento me dormí – Fijo su vista en el niño – Ni te oí entrar… pudo haber sido un ninja enemigo que pudo matarnos fácilmente mientras dormíamos

Bolt se sorprendió de nuevo ante las palabras del moreno.

− Pero solo era yo – Dijo señalando lo obvio

Sasuke volvió a negar con la cabeza.

− Aun eres muy joven para entenderlo – Dijo dándole un Shuriken – Pero cuando avances en la academia, veras la importancia de poder poner en alerta tus sentidos a pesar de que estés dormido, falle en eso, y es una de las cosas más básicas del mundo

Sin mencionarle al niño que había dormido al lado de Hinata, y que si hubiera tenido una pesadilla, pudo incluso haberla matado sin darse cuenta, lo cual era lo que más lo molestaba. Aunque esa era la primera vez en muchos años que dormía sin pesadillas, cosa a la que le restó importancia, tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa.

El niño no rebatió esa lógica y lanzó el shuriken, mismo que se perdió entre los árboles.

− No lo lanzaste bien – Dijo el moreno acomodando su mano – Tienes que apuntar

El niño asintió y lanzó el nuevo Shuriken que Sasuke le había dado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Iba de regresó a su casa, aun debía darse una ducha y preparar la comida para cuando Bolt llegara de la escuela, sin duda se las ingeniaría de alguna manera para hacer que Sasuke se quedara a comer con ellos, cosa que lentamente, se estaba haciendo una costumbre, una que podía decir, no le molestaba en absoluto.

Escucho golpes, ramas rompiéndose y unos gritos ahogados antes de un golpe seco. Activo su Byakugan de inmediato y con precaución, se dirijo hacia el lugar donde se escuchaba ese ruido, se sorprendió al ver a Sarada en el suelo, con varios Shurikens a sus lados.

−- ¿Sarada-Chan? – Dijo la mujer incrédula apareciendo a su lado y ayudándola a sentarse − ¿Estas bien?

La niña maldijo su suerte al ser precisamente, esa mujer, la que la encontrara en esa situación.

− Si – Dijo tratando de ponerse de pie.

Su tobillo derecho punzó dolorosamente y cayo sentada de nuevo, mientras la mujer tomaba su tobillo herido con delicadeza. La niña quiso llorar.

No solo era la situación con Bolt en la escuela, incluso Inojin y Shikadai ni siquiera le dirigían la mirada, si no, el hecho de no atreverse a hablar con su padre. En su inocencia había creído que si podía dominar el lanzar los Shurikens a los distintos blancos, como le enseñaba su padre a Bolt, podría presumirle y mostrarle que ella era mejor que el rubio, pero había fallado miserablemente.

Sin poder contenerse más, al ser todas sus emociones un revoltijo, se agarró a llorar, Hinata llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza de la niña y otra a su hombro, cuando Sarada alzó su mirada, le regalo una sonrisa, que solo la hizo sentir peor.

La mujer la ayudo a ponerse de pie, para luego cargarla en su espalda y empezar a caminar lentamente.

− En casa tengo unas pomadas que te ayudaran con esa herida – Dijo la mujer sonriendo sin que Sarada lo notara, al tener su cabeza sobre su hombro, mojando levemente con sus lágrimas la camisa de la mujer – ¿Qué intentabas hacer?

− Lanzar los Shurikens a las dianas – Dijo la niña en voz baja

La mujer siguió avanzando con paso lento.

− ¿Ya dominaste el subir por el árbol?

La niña respingo un poco ante eso.

− Eh… No

− ¿Y ya sabes lanzar los Shurikens?

Sarada se puso completamente roja.

− No – Dijo en voz baja

Hinata suspiro.

− No debes apresurar las cosas – Le aclaró – Si no sabes lanzar los Shurikens, estos jamás le darán a la diana, incluso puede que ni siquiera se claven, y si no sabes sostenerte del árbol, no serás capaz de regular tu caída.

Sarada dejó caer la cabeza contra el hombro de la mujer sintiéndose peor que antes.

− Es solo que vi que Bolt lo intentaba y… Lo siento

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

− Bolt lo hace porque ya lleva bastante tiempo entrenando, solo tienes que entrenar un poco más, de hecho pudiste subir al árbol en menos tiempo de lo que le llevo a él, así que no creo que te tome tanto tiempo

Sarada asintió ya más reanimada, animándose a preguntarle a la mujer porque su cabello estaba mojado, a lo que Hinata le explico que estaba entrenando. Empezó a hablar con Hinata de cosas triviales en lo que llegaban a la casa, luego de eso, la mujer la curo y le presto algo de ropa, ya que la de la niña estaba rota y llena de lodo. Hinata la dejó en la sala mientras se iba a cocinar, Sarada veía a lo lejos las fotos familiares.

Se notaba que Bolt quería mucho a su mamá, después de unos minutos en los que la niña veía la televisión, se escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse.

− ¡Tadaima! – Se escuchó el grito de la voz de Bolt

− Okaeri – Respondió Hinata desde la cocina

Bolt entró muy animado hacia la sala y se quedó de piedra al ver a Sarada sentada en el sillón, con su ropa, la que solía usar en deportes.

− ¡¿Tú que…?!

Se calló al ver a su madre salir de la cocina con una sonrisa en el rostro, el niño respiro profundo para darse calma.

− ¿Qué te paso?

La voz de Sasuke los sobresalto a todos, mientras Sarada bajaba la mirada y jugaba con sus dedos, en un gesto más de Hinata y Bolt que de ella misma.

− Eh… me caí

El Uchiha se acercó a la niña y arrodillándose frente a ella reviso sus heridas con cuidado, Hinata le puso una mano a Bolt en su hombro, indicándole que le ayudara a poner la mesa, el niño fue a la cocina enseguida, dejándolos solos.

− ¿Te caíste de un árbol? – Dijo mirándola con seriedad

La niña se rascó la mejilla incomoda.

− Intentaba una técnica – Dijo bajando la mirada – Pero Uzumaki-San me explicó que lo había hecho mal… y me curo

El moreno suspiro mirando a la niña, de verdad que podía ser torpe y orgullosa igual que él.

− ¿Te duele mucho?

La niña le miro algo sorprendida por la pregunta y negó con la cabeza con lentitud.

− Solo… me siento algo tonta

El moreno le dio una queda sonrisa, antes de pegarle en su frente con sus dedos.

− Eso fue algo tonto.

Sarada bajó la cabeza sonrojada.

− La comida está lista – Dijo Hinata llegando a donde estaban los Uchiha

Sasuke asintió y miro a Sarada.

− ¿Puedes caminar?

La niña asintió poniéndose de pie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¡Y me saque otro diez! – Dijo Bolt alzando las manos

Sarada dio un pequeño bufido.

− Pero Shikadai fue el más felicitado por Shino-Sensei

El rubio le miro molesto y haciendo un puchero.

− Aun así, me alegra que mi hijo saque tan buena calificación – Dijo Hinata sonriendo

Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacia Sarada.

− ¿Tú también sacaste diez?

La niña se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza a su plato.

− No – Dijo con voz baja – Saque un nueve

− Esa también es una buena calificación – Dijo Hinata haciendo que la niña alzara la cabeza – Si quieres mejorar solo debes estudiar un poco más

Bolt asintió mientras Hinata le servía más jugo.

− Entonces mamá, como saque diez…

La mujer le miro sonriendo.

− ¿Si?

Bolt se rascó la nuca.

− ¿Podemos ir mañana a pasear al rio?

La mujer lo pensó por unos momentos.

− Claro

El niño alzó las manos con un grito de alegría, ante la confusión de ambos Uchiha.

− ¿Y podemos acampar?

− No

El niño bajo las manos algo abatido.

− ¿Y hacer una fogata?

La mujer lo pensó unos momentos otra vez.

− Supongo que sí

El niño sonrió con alegría y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Sasuke.

− ¿Nos acompaña Sensei?

Sasuke miro al niño con duda.

− Eh…

− Sería buena idea – Dijo Hinata dirigiendo su mirada hacia Sarada − ¿Quieres venir también?

Sasuke miro a la mujer al adivinar sus intenciones, y por unos momentos no supo que pensar.

− No sé si…

− No seas amargada – Dijo Bolt sacándole la lengua

Si bien no quería estar al lado de la niña, prefería verle la cara a que su maestro siguiese triste por estar lejos de ella.

− No soy amargada – Se quejó – Pero mi tobillo…

− Para mañana estará bien – Dijo Hinata mirándola – Sera divertido

Sara miro su plato con algo de confusión y mirando de reojo a su padre, que no daba ningún signo de aprobación o de negación.

− Claro – Dijo después de unos momentos

Ya pensaría después que decirle a su madre, dudaba que la dejara salir si le decía que iba con su padre al rio.

− ¿Puedo invitar a Shikadai y a Inojin?

Hinata le miro pensándolo unos momentos.

− Puedes invitarlos pero no sé si puedan ir, Inojin por lo general para el sábado con Sai-San, y Shikadai no sé qué haga

− Es cierto – Se lamentó el niño – Shikadai creo que no hace nada, tal vez él si quiera ir pero… − El niño miro molesto su plato – Sigo enojado porque me tiro de la cama

Hinata rio ante esa reacción, ganándose un puchero de Bolt.

− Terminé – Dijo Sarada llamando su atención – Es tarde y debo irme

Hinata asintió y se levantó con ella, Sasuke se veía confuso, aunque no le fue difícil entender el por qué.

− Te acompaño – Dijo dándole una sonrisa y poniéndose de pie – Debo comprar las cosas para mañana

− ¡Nosotros arreglamos la canasta! – Dijo Bolt alzando las manos

Hinata le sonrió.

− Primero terminen de comer

Bolt asintió y Sasuke solo le miro sin decir palabra, Hinata le dio un beso a Bolt en la frente mientras caminaba tras Sarada, la niña la veía fijamente con algo de sorpresa, mientras el niño empezaba a hablar con Sasuke nuevamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entró con lentitud por la puerta aun buscando una excusa para poder ir mañana al "rio", como lo había propuesto Bolt. Miro a su madre subir la escalera con rapidez y el botiquín, cosa que le sorprendió un poco ya que seguía herida por los golpes de Temari, y con más calma, camino tras ella.

Apenas iba a preguntar qué pasaba cuando vio a Naruto en la cama de su madre, se veía muy golpeado y se quejaba.

− Deja de moverte – Dijo Sakura empezando a curarlo

− Pero me duele – Se quejó

La niña les miraba asombrada desde la puerta.

− ¿Qué le paso Hokage-Sama? – Preguntó sin poder evitarlo

Naruto dio un quejido.

− Nunca te metas con un Hyuga – Se quejó

La niña abrió los ojos a más no poder.

− ¿Uzumaki-San le hizo eso?

Sakura soltó un bufido.

− ¿Crees que alguien como ella podría hacer esto? – Dijo Sakura con un tinte de desprecio en su voz – Fue el clan Hyuga

Sarada dirigió su mirada hacia Naruto, suspicaz como su mente solía ser, pregunto sin poder evitarlo.

− ¿Así sin más?

Naruto desvió la mirada y Sakura dirigió la mirada hacia ella.

− Mejor ve a bañarte

La niña iba a dar media vuelta, pero se le quedó viendo.

− ¿Puedo salir mañana a pasear? – Preguntó notando la atención de Sakura en el rubio – Sirve que no molestaré

− Si, si – Dijo Sakura sin prestarle atención – Solo no llegues tarde

La niña asintió y se dirigió a bañarse y a preparar su mochila.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata miró a Sasuke, que veía las fotografías encima de la chimenea.

− Bolt ya se durmió – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – Estaba muy emocionado.

El chico fijo su negra mirada en ella.

− Eso parece

La mujer se tomó el brazo, sintiéndose un poco cohibida por esa mirada fija en ella.

− Disculpe si fui muy atrevida al invitar a Sarada-Chan…

− No – Dijo el moreno viéndolo – Me alegra que aceptara

La mujer asintió y se sentó en el sillón con calma. Miraba a Sasuke al lado de la chimenea, jugo con sus manos nerviosa.

− ¿Se unió a Raíz? – Preguntó la mujer

Sasuke dirige su mirada de nuevo hacia ella, que veía sus manos en sus piernas.

− ¿Quién te lo dijo?

" _Entonces era verdad"_ Pensó la mujer

− Sai-San

El Uchiha suspiró con cansancio.

− Si, me uní hace poco, ¿Por qué te lo dijo Sai?

La mujer dirigió su mirada hacia él.

− Me ofreció un puesto

El moreno le frunció el ceño.

− ¿Por qué?

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

− Cosas que aun no comprendo – Dijo la mujer encogiéndose de hombros – Pero no es como si tuviera muchas opciones

El moreno le miro algo extrañado.

− ¿Opciones?

Hinata suspiro con cansancio.

− Nada – Dijo negando con la cabeza y bajándola después

Sasuke se acercó a ella lentamente, que seguía mirando al piso.

− ¿Le tienes miedo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

− No exactamente – Dijo aun sin verlo – Pero ciertamente, no puedo competir contra el poder que tiene.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, mientras se ponía a su altura, haciendo que la chica alzara su mirada hacia él.

El moreno de nuevo se quedó embelesado observando esos ojos y labios que parecían llamarlo, pero en su lugar, puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la mujer, pegando su frente a la de ella con lentitud, señal que ella interpretó como un apoyo y un agradecimiento. Sasuke cerró los ojos, al igual que la mujer y se quedaron así por un largo rato, sin que ninguno dijera nada, solo sintiendo sus respiraciones entremezclándose entre sí.

Después de un rato, Hinata le ofreció un té, separándose por fin.

El moreno aceptó y estuvieron varias horas hablando de cosas sin importancia, cuando se dieron cuenta ya era tarde. Sasuke durmió en el sofá para evitar dar doble vuelta a su casa y de regresó en poco tiempo, o eso fue lo que le dijo a la mujer, aunque en realidad seguía cuidando a Hinata y a Bolt de la presencia Akatsuki que había sentido.

Por segunda vez desde lo que paso con su clan, durmió sin pesadillas.

Sin ser conscientes de lo que tendrían que enfrentar al día siguiente con un molestó Hiashi Hyuga, que había pasado toda la tarde vigilando la casa de su hija, y que no estaba nada feliz de la relación de ella con el Uchiha.

* * *

Y fin, por ahora.


	8. Capítulo 8- Protección

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8.− Protección**

La escucho cuando bajaba la escalera. Sus pasos apenas se escuchaban y con un suspiro, se sentó en cuanto ella llego a la sala. La mujer le sonrió y alzo su mano.

− Buenos días Sasuke-San

El moreno asintió con la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie.

− Hmp

Hinata mantuvo su sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina.

− ¿Quiere un te?

El moreno asintió caminando tras ella.

Se recargo en la puerta de la cocina y la vio colocar el agua en la estufa, para luego ir por las tazas.

− Sarada-Chan dijo que vendría a ayudar con las cosas y a desayunar

El moreno suspiro con calma y asintió con la cabeza.

− ¿Te unirás a Raíz?

La mujer giro su mirada sorprendida hacia el moreno, pero la tetera empezó a sonar y fue hacia ella en vez de responderle. Aun no sabía si aceptar o no esa propuesta.

− Y-Yo – Dijo la mujer vertiendo el agua en las tazas – Eh…

La mujer echo el té y puso las tazas sobre los platos.

− ¿Aun no lo sabes?

La mujer se sobresaltó al escucharlo y se giró para verlo muy cerca de ella. Se sonrojo completamente y trato de hacerse hacia atrás, pero la barra de la cocina se lo impedía.

− Eh… Y-Yo

Sasuke extendió su brazo hacia el lado de la mujer, haciendo que se sonrojara aún más, el moreno se acercó un poco más a ella hasta hacerla sentir su calor corporal y su aliento en sus mejillas. Hinata cerró los ojos y los apretó, hasta que dejo de sentir su cuerpo contra ella. Abrió los ojos con rapidez y lo vio alejarse a la mesa con su té en la mano.

− Gracias por el té

Hinata estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas, pero logro mantener la compostura y tomar su taza para reunirse con el moreno en la mesa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba sentado en el sillón mirando la puerta, aburrido, como siempre solía estarlo, cosa que su madre solía decir que había heredado de su padre.

− ¿Ya estás listo? – Escuchó el grito de Temari

Shikadai rodo los ojos.

− Desde hace 20 minutos, la hora en la que debíamos salir

Temari le lanzó una mirada molesta, pero el niño la ignoro, algo enojado por el hecho de ir tarde.

− Ya vamos – Dijo la rubia despidiéndose de Shikamaru

Shikadai solo hizo una seña con la mano hacia su padre, que soltó un suspiro ante la reacción de su hijo.

Shikadai era muy unido a Bolt, aun cuando ninguno de los dos lo admitiera, y lo que afectaba a Bolt, también solía afectarlo a él. Tan solo el día anterior, aun cuando no lo dijera abiertamente, proclamó lo mal que se veía que el clan Nara apoyara al Hokage en lo que le hacía a su familia. Temari enseguida rebatió eso mostrándole algunos de los moretones que aún conservaba de la pelea con Sakura.

Pero el niño no se refería al clan, se refería a él, al consejero del Hokage.

− Que problemático – Se quejó tirándose con aire abatido al sillón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miro a su madre preparar el desayuno y se lamentó por el rubio Hokage, ella había quedado de desayunar con Hinata y ayudarla a preparar las cosas que hicieran falta, así que no preocuparía de sufrir una intoxicación por el momento. Camino con paso lento hasta donde ella estaba mientras sacaba algo de pan y mermelada. Si bien a ella no solía gustarle lo dulce, lo más probable es que a Hinata y a Bolt sí.

− ¿Mermelada? – Preguntó Sakura un poco extrañada viendo que la niña guardaba las cosas en la mochila – Creí que no te gustaba lo dulce

Sarada se encogió de hombros, aparentando restarle importancia.

− ¿Cómo sigue el Hokage-Sama?

Sakura suspiro, distrayendo su atención de lo que Sakura hacía.

− Aun está mal – Dijo con un pequeño suspiro – Necesitara reposo

Sarada asintió mirando a la pelirosa seguir cocinando.

− Lo bueno es que estás tú para cuidarlo – Dijo la niña sonriendo quedamente.

Sakura dio un suspiro quedo.

− Si al menos tu padre me hubiese dejado hacerlo con él – Dio otro suspiro – Son muy diferentes el uno del otro, Sasuke siempre ha sido muy frio

Sarada se mordió la lengua para no decirle que no lo parecía el día anterior al revisarla. Se había portado muy amable, cuidadoso y preocupado. Incluso le había preguntado por su calificación en el examen.

− ¿Todo bien? – Pregunto Sakura sacándola de su ensoñación – Parecías algo ida

La niña negó con la cabeza.

− Suerte con el Hokage – Dijo corriendo a la puerta

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiashi observaba el patio con aire serio. Necesitaba hablar con su hija, pero necesitaba hablar cuando está estuviera sola, ahora mismo estaba al lado del Uchiha, de ambos Uchiha, y eso llegaba a molestarlo. No solo el carácter vengativo y peligroso que podía tener Sasuke, si no por el apego que parecía empezar tener la niña hacia ella, la hija de Sakura Haruno, la que irónicamente, había terminado con su familia.

Dio un suspiro quedo de frustración, Hinata era incapaz de sentir rencor u odio al parecer.

− ¿Está todo bien?

Giro su mirada hacia Hanabi cuando está entro por la puerta. El hombre asintió despacio y se dirigió hacia su escritorio.

− Es sobre tu hermana

Hanabi asintió y se sentó frente a su padre en un estado de tensión.

− ¿Qué pasa con ella?

" _Que no pasaba con ella"_ Se lamentó Hiashi

− Quiero que se case con Neji – Soltó el hombre con simpleza

Hanabi se sorprendió levemente, y miro a su padre con algo de extrañeza.

− Se acaba de divorciar – Le recordó

Hiashi dio un suspiro quedo mientras juntaba sus manos encima de la mesa.

− Eso es irrelevante

Hanabi le vio aun extrañada, dudaba que para su hermana eso fuera irrelevante.

− Y Neji sale con Tenten-San – Le recordó

Hiashi asintió despacio.

− Ambos saben que eso no tiene futuro, Neji está destinado a casarse con alguien del clan

Hanabi miraba a su padre fijamente, tratando de no bajar la mirada.

− No creo que mi hermana lo acepte

Hiashi asintió.

− Tu deber es convencerla

Hanabi asintió con algo de duda. Hinata se negaba rotundamente regresar al clan, y dudaba que aceptara casarse con Neji por la misma razón.

− ¿Y si no acepta?

Hiashi dio un suspiro.

− Entonces pensaremos en algo – Dijo viendo hacia la ventana – La guerra está por estallar y lo último que quiero es que se vea involucrada en medio

Hanabi asintió, dudando un poco de ese último comentario que hizo su padre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bolt le sacó la lengua a Shikadai en cuanto lo vislumbro, el moreno solo rodo los ojos ante esa acción.

− Llegas tarde – Recalcó el rubio

Shikadai volvió a rodar los ojos.

− No fue culpa mía – Dijo viendo a su madre

Temari rodo los ojos y miro a Hinata que le sonreía amablemente.

− Lamento si nos tardamos – Dijo la rubia un poco avergonzada

− No te preocupes – Dijo Hinata viendo a Bolt que empezaba a pelear con Shikadai – Esos dos nunca van a cambiar

Temari suspiro.

− Mucho me temo que no

Hinata soltó también un suspiro. Bolt y Shikadai eran grandes amigos, pero siempre estaban peleando por cualquier razón.

− ¿Ya llegaron?

Shikadai dejo de pelear al escuchar esa voz y giro su mirada hacia la niña que recién acababa de salir de la casa, dirigiendo justo después su mirada hacia Bolt. El rubio solo atino a encogerse de hombros ante la atenta mirada del Nara.

− ¿Qué?

− Luego te explico

Shikadai asintió dejando de pelear y juntos caminaron hacia las mujeres.

− ¿Sarada-Chan también va a ir? – Pregunto Temari algo sorprendida

Hinata asintió.

− Vamos – Dijo viendo a los niños

Bolt y Shikadai empezaron a correr, mientras Sarada caminaba al lado de las mujeres, cortando el plan de Temari de platicar con Hinata. No confiaba demasiado en la niña, era la hija de Sakura después de todo, y se le hacía un poco extraño que no le hiciera ningún comentario por haber golpeado a su madre.

− ¡Sasuke-Sensei ya vamos!

Temari vio a Bolt alzar la mano y empezar a correr hacia el moreno que los esperaba al filo del bosque, Shikadai corrió tras Bolt segundos después igual que Sarada, Hinata alzó su mano para saludar, y para suerte de la rubia, no corrió también a encontrarlo.

− ¿Sasuke Uchiha ira con nosotros? – Preguntó Temari incrédula

Hinata asintió sin darle mucha importancia, Temari se preguntó si eso era bueno o malo.

El moreno comenzó a caminar con los niños mientras las mujeres se quedaban un poco atrás de ellos, Temari veía a Hinata, tratando de iniciar una conversación.

− ¿Cómo han estado?

La rubia sintió como si una piedra le hubiese golpeado la cabeza, Hinata fue la primera en hablar.

− Bien – Dijo sonriendo algo incomoda – Aun estoy algo herida

− ¿Eh? – Dijo la mujer extrañada − ¿Por qué?

La rubia le miro también extrañada, para luego comprender que su pelea con Sakura no debió hacerse de dominio público, y por ende, la razón por la cual habían peleado, eso solo podía venir por orden de Naruto, y la única manera de frenarlo era si Shikamaru se encargaba personalmente de evitar su difusión. Iba a matarlo en cuanto lo viera, se juró a si misma con el puño en alto.

− ¿Temari-San?

La rubia despejo su aura de furia y le sonrió a Hinata.

− Eh… yo…

Miro a los demás, que iban algo alejados de ellas.

− ¿Usted?

La rubia suspiro algo resignada.

− Golpee a Sakura – Dijo con la cabeza gacha – La vi el mismo día que Bolt

Hinata abrió la boca sorprendida y detuvo su marcha al igual que Temari.

− ¿Se encuentra bien? – Le preguntó preocupada − ¿Está bien que nos acompañe si está herida?

Temari se sonrojo nuevamente.

− ¡Ella se llevó la peor parte! – Exclamó exaltada

Hinata le sonrió conciliadora, mientras alzaba ambas manos en señal de paz, temiendo que la rubia también la fuese a golpear a ella.

− No se queden atrás

Temari dirigió su mirada molesta hacia el Uchiha, que fue el que había hablado y que había detenido la marcha. No había tenido tiempo para hablar con Hinata respecto a su separación y las interrumpía cuando empezaban a hacerlo. Apenas iba a replicar cuando Hinata alzo su mano hacia ellos.

− Ya vamos – Dijo tomando el brazo de Temari

La rubia le miro con algo de extrañeza, decidida a descubrir qué relación tenían esos dos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entró por la puerta con calma, A, alzó su cabeza y le hizo un asentimiento con cabeza, la chica camino hasta estar frente al escritorio.

− Raikage-Sama – Dijo dando una inclinación

El hombre asintió con la cabeza.

− Siéntate por favor

La chica asintió sentándose con calma y poniéndose las manos sobre sus piernas.

− ¿Necesita algo?

El hombre dio un largo suspiro.

− No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo

La chica sonrió levemente.

− Es mi superior – Dijo con un deje de burla

El hombre rodo levemente los ojos. "Superior", no Kage, ni siquiera "Jefe".

− Que aburrido – Se quejó – Aunque sabes la razón por la que te mande llamar

La chica evito sonreír.

− De hecho no

Volvió a rodar los ojos mientras le pasaba una carpeta con lentitud.

− Es la información sobre tu traslado… y tu matrimonio

Ella asintió abriendo la carpeta, y observando levemente la fotografía del ninja con el que se casaría.

− Raíz – Murmuro con calma

El hombre asintió.

− ¿Estas bien con eso?

Ella asintió encogiéndose de hombros.

− Danzo Shimura está desaparecido después de todo

El hombre volvió a suspirar con lentitud.

− Pero fue Danzo quien…

− Si eso es todo me retirare – Le interrumpió la chica levantándose de la silla

El hombre dio otro largo suspiro, simplemente no podía con ella.

− La boda será en un mes – Le dijo el hombre – Partiremos a la hoja en dos semanas

Ella asintió con la cabeza y dio la vuelta para salir de la oficina. Escuchando al hombre suspirar una vez más. En su rostro apareció una sonrisa y casi cuando llegaba a la puerta, se giró hacia él.

− Darui

El hombre alzó su mirada extrañado, nadie le decía por ese nombre ya, ni le hablaba con tan poco respeto y formalidad. Solo ella sin duda.

− ¿Qué?

Ella amplio su sonrisa al ver que su formalidad se caía cuando estaban solos, que volvía a ser el chico "aburrido" que un día conoció.

− No dejes que la felicidad se escape entre tantos suspiros

Se giró de nuevo, y borrando la sonrisa de su rostro, salió por la puerta a preparar sus cosas.

El hombre suspiro. Él ya no era Darui, su nombre ahora era A, ese nombre que venía junto con ese cargo que había tomado, aunque parecía que ella, precisamente ella, nunca lo respetaría como tal. Dio un suspiro, estaba entregando a la niña que había cambiado su opinión sobre la vida en la aldea. Y lo peor es que la estaba entregando a Raíz, la organización que Danzo Shimura había fundado. Parecía que el destino se empeñaba en empujarla hacia él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¡Vamos a nadar! – Grito Bolt alzando las manos

Shikadai rodo los ojos.

− Quisiera descansar primero – Se quejó tirándose en la yerba

Temari no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante la actitud perezosa de su hijo.

− ¡No seas aburrido! – Le grito Bolt exaltado

Shikadai solo rodo hacia a un lado en respuesta del grito del rubio. Hinata rio ante la actitud de los dos niños.

− ¿No quieres ir a nadar con Bolt?

Bolt miro a su madre, que le había hecho la pregunta a Sarada. La niña llevaba mucho rato en silencio, al parecer los otros dos niños por alguna razón no hablaban mucho con ella. Sarada se sonrojo y su mirada se dirigió hacia Sasuke, el moreno no dijo ninguna palabra, por lo que supuso que no se oponía a que fuera a nadar.

− Sería divertido – Dijo girando su mirada a Bolt

El niño estuvo a punto de replicar, pero se calló al ver la sonrisa de su madre. Dio un suspiro resignado, su madre al parecer era la persona más tierna del mundo.

− Vamos entonces – Dijo el niño viendo a Sarada − ¿Sabes nadar?

La niña asintió.

− No soy experta, pero no me ahogare

Bolt miro a Shikadai, que seguía tirado de lado sobre la yerba. Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente de él, Bolt empezó a susurrarle a Sarada. La niña al principio discutió un poco con él negando con la cabeza, para después de algunos segundos asentir mientras veía a Shikadai.

− Shikadai – Le habló Bolt con una sonrisa

El niño dirigió su mirada perezosa hacia el rubio, solo para ver que este tomaba una de sus piernas, mientras Sarada tomaba la otra, para luego comenzar a correr hacia el agua, arrastrándolo por el suelo, el moreno se sacudió levemente antes de que se lanzaran al agua llevándoselo con ellos. Salieron a tomar aire mientras Shikadai se lanzaba contra ellos, primero contra Bolt, volviéndolo a meter a agua, mientras le lanzaba agua a Sarada con las manos.

− Mejor iré a ver que no se ahoguen – Dijo Temari dejando a Hinata sola

Hinata vio que Temari llegaba a donde estaban los niños, supervisando que no se fueran a ahogar con sus juegos y no pudo evitar la sonrisa en su rostro. Al menos Sarada empezaba a sonreír otra vez.

Dejo sus pensamientos de lado mientras empezaba a sacar las cosas de la mochila de Bolt, se sobresaltó un poco cuando la mano de Sasuke roso la suya y saco la manta con lentitud. Su mirada, algo asombrada, se dirigió hacia el moreno, que simplemente coloco la manta en el suelo, para luego sacar el resto de las cosas. Hinata se apresuró a sacar las cosas también.

− Gracias – Le dijo Hinata cuando todo estuvo sobre la manta

− Hmp – Le respondió Sasuke sin verla y le dio la mochila de Sarada – Dijo que traía pan y mermelada

Hinata le miro extrañada, aunque el moreno seguía con la vista en los niños en el agua, mientras abría la mochila.

− No creí que a Sarada-Chan le gustara lo dulce

− No le gusta – Dijo el moreno aun sin verla – Supongo que lo trajo para ustedes

Hinata asintió sonriendo y sacando las cosas, antes de sentarse junto al moreno en la manta. Doblo sus rodillas hacia un lado y apoyo su peso sobre una de sus manos mientras dirigía su mirada hacia los niños.

− Y… ¿Te unirás a Raíz?

La voz del hombre la sobresalto y estuvo a punto de caer de lado sobre él. La chica dirigió su mirada hacia Sasuke, pero este seguía viendo a los niños.

− Yo… creo que sí – Respondió la chica sonrojada

− Hmp

Hinata se sonrojo, viendo como Sarada le pasaba sus lentes a Temari para luego lanzarse sobre Bolt. Dio un suspiro quedo, ¿A Sasuke le molestaría la idea de que ella se uniera a Raíz con él?

– Sai-San menciono algo de que sería su compañera – Dijo la mujer al aire, esperando ver la reacción del moreno

Sasuke solo asintió.

− Lo supuse, no creo encajar mucho con los integrantes de Raíz

Ella asintió mientras seguía viendo a los niños, esa conversación no los estaba llevando a ningún lado.

− ¿Por qué no habla con Sarada-Chan? – Preguntó, viendo como Sarada sumergía a Bolt al agua

Sasuke dio un suspiro quedo.

− No sé qué decirle

La mujer giro su mirada hacia él, sonrojándose al ver que Sasuke también había girado su mirada hacia ella. Estaba más cerca de lo normal y podía sentir su aliento en sus mejillas. Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero ninguna palabra salió de está, y ciertamente, su mente no procesaba algo coherente que decirle al moreno.

− ¡Mamá mira a Sarada! – Se escuchó el grito de Bolt

Ambos se alejaron rápidamente el uno del otro, mientras Hinata se ponía de pie con rapidez y corría hacia donde estaban los niños. Sasuke maldijo mentalmente a su alumno por haberlos interrumpido, para luego casi sacudir la cabeza al notar los pensamientos que iban dirigidos hacia esa mujer. Con un suspiro resignado, el moreno también se encamino a ver a los niños.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su mente no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho ¿No había ido demasiado lejos? Negó con la cabeza lentamente, eso no era culpa suya, solo se estaba defendiendo, los estaba defendiendo, ¿No? Soltó un suspiro mientras abría la puerta, todo era culpa de _ella_ , esa mujer patética y débil, o así era como la consideraba, que mandaba a su familia a tratar sus asuntos en vez de hacerlo personalmente. Esa mujer que _mentía_ y que trataba de quitarle lo único que tenía.

Sabiendo que era ella misma la que se lo había quitado primero.

− ¡Sakura-Chan hasta que llegas!

La pelirosa dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio que estaba en la sala.

− ¡Naruto! – Le reclamó entrando a la casa – ¡Deberías estar acostado!

El rubio le dio una sonrisa incomoda, antes de dirigir su mirada hacía una figura rubia que estaba sentada en el comedor con la cabeza sobre la mesa.

− ¿Ino? – Dijo la pelirosa en voz baja antes de correr hacía ella – ¿Qué paso?

Ino alzó su cabeza hacia ella y empezó a llorar.

− Sai se va a casar – Dijo con voz baja

Tanto Naruto como Sakura se asombraron por eso.

− ¡¿Qué?!

Ino asintió.

− ¿Recuerdan el tratado con la nube? – Ambos asintieron – Pues es él elegido

Naruto miró a Sakura, que se veía igual de sorprendida y asombrada que él, sin saber que decirle a su amiga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Temari dio un largo suspiro cuando por fin termino de preparar la comida. Habían reunido ya la leña y el fuego estaría a cargo del Uchiha, una vez que este saliera del agua junto a los niños. Aun no tenía claro como era que Bolt y Sarada habían podido arrastrar al moreno al agua, ni cómo fue que este no los había asesinado por eso. Ignoro esos pensamientos y su mirada se dirigió a Hinata, que terminaba de preparar los sándwich.

− ¿Cómo has estado? – Pregunto Temari viendo a la mujer – Ya sabes… con todo lo de Naruto

Hinata dirigió su mirada hacia ella levemente, antes de volverse a concentrar en los sándwich, dio un ligero suspiro, sin atreverse a mirar a Temari.

− No lo sé – Dijo aun sin verla – No podría decir que bien… pero tampoco me puedo dejar caer, ya sabes…

Su mirada se dirigió hacia Bolt que le lanzaba agua a Shikadai, mientras Sarada estaba en brazos de Sasuke cubriéndose un poco.

− Me sorprendí mucho – Dijo Temari llamando su atención – Por eso no me pude controlar y lo primero que hice fue golpearla… ¿Cómo lo tomo Bolt-Chan?

Hinata dio otro suspiro aun viendo a su hijo.

− No lo sé todavía, no hemos hablado sobre eso… yo solo… no quiero que odie a Naruto

Temari abrió los ojos, sorprendida a más no poder.

− ¿Eh?

Hinata dio otro suspiro antes de bajar la cabeza.

− Sé que es un idiota – Dijo la mujer aun con la mirada gacha – Y todo lo que hace solo empeora las cosas… pero no quiero que Bolt crezca con una mala impresión de él, quiero que al menos… no sé… tenga a su padre

Hinata dirigió su mirada hacia Temari que la veía con los ojos brillosos, a punto de empezar a llorar, la rubia la abrazó con fuerza, dejando a Hinata sorprendida. Tanto tiempo que desperdicio criticando a Sakura o a Naruto, cuando pudo ir a casa de su amiga simplemente para preguntarle cómo estaba. La misma amiga a la que había dejado sola en una situación como esa, y que sin embargo, parecía no poder guardarle rencor a su rubio exesposo.

− ¿Temari-San?

Temari se separó con delicadeza de ella, limpiándose la cara para regalarle una sonrisa.

− Lo siento – Dijo la rubia – Debí ir contigo luego de enterarme

La chica negó con la cabeza.

− No tiene que preocuparse por eso – Dijo dándole una tímida sonrisa – Además…

Hinata se calló de golpe poniéndose roja, ¿Qué diría? ¿Que Sasuke Uchiha no se había separado de ellos? Temari no se veía muy cómoda con la presencia de Sasuke en ese lugar, aunque técnicamente era la rubia la que se había colado a su paseo, y no sabía cómo reaccionaría a esa información, o si la mantendría en secreto de Shikamaru, la mano derecha de Naruto.

− ¿Además…?

Hinata negó con la cabeza con rapidez, aún más roja que antes.

− Nada, divagaba un poco

Temari iba a comentar algo, cuando el chapoteo llamó su atención. Dirigieron su mirada hacia donde estaban los demás, para ver a Sasuke salir del agua con elegancia. El moreno se quitó la capa y luego de exprimirla con las manos, la dejo en la rama de un árbol. Su cabello se le pegaba levemente en la cara. El hombre se quitó su chaleco y la camisa para hacer el mismo procedimiento que con la capa.

− Que se lo quite – Susurro Temari completamente sonrojada

Hinata ignoro su comentario al no saber a qué se refería, también estaba sonrojada, y algo nerviosa, pero no podía apartar su mirada del abdomen y pecho del moreno, el que parecía casi brillar debido al agua que aún tenía, pocas veces le había puesto esa atención que le ponía ahora, el hombre de verdad era muy atractivo.

Sasuke les dio la espalda y se enfocó en los niños mientras exprimía su cabello.

− Demonios – Mascullo Temari cuando vio que se daba la vuelta – Hinata – Dijo viéndola con una sonrisa – Dile que también debe exprimir el pantalón

− ¿Eh? – Dijo la otra sonrojada

− ¡Por favor! – Suplicó Temari con las manos juntas – ¡Sé que también quieres verlo!

La morena se sonrojo aún más que antes.

− ¿Eh?... Yo… No… Yo…

− ¡Por favor! – Pidió Temari una vez más, luego la vio acusadora – Pues claro… como tú tienes el Byakugan…

− ¡No! – Dijo la mujer negando con la cabeza – Y-Yo nu-nunca haría eso

Temari bufo quedamente.

− ¿Entonces para que lo tienes? – Se quejó aun viendo a Sasuke − ¡Por favor! ¡Ahora que Shikamaru no está a la vista!

Hinata, aun sonrojada, negó con la cabeza. Temari dio un bufido.

− Al menos dime como está – Dijo la rubia moviendo las cejas

Hinata volvió a negar mientras se cubría la cara con ambas manos. Ella no lo había visto, pero lo había sentido, y no pudo evitar recordar ese vergonzoso momento en el que el Uchiha estuvo sobre ella.

− ¿Qué le haces a mamá? – Se escuchó el grito de Bolt

Ambas miraron a los niños. Hinata dio un suspiro y les hizo una seña.

− Vengan a comer – Dijo alzando la mano

Los niños protestaron un poco para luego salir del agua y llegar junto a ellas.

− Esto no se quedara así – Se quejó Temari – Tú tienes un deber

Hinata se sonrojo nuevamente, tratando de no pensar en eso que pedía Temari.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inojin miraba por la ventana. Los sábados, cuando su padre tenía trabajo, solían ser muy aburridos, además estaba preocupado por su madre, la cual se había ido corriendo y a punto de llorar.

− ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Le pregunto a su papá tratando de ver los expedientes

Sai no lo miro.

− Preparo el papeleo de traslado de Hinata Uzumaki – Dijo aun acomodando los papeles

Inojin le vio ligeramente sorprendido.

− ¿La mamá de Bolt se unirá a Raíz?

Sai asintió terminando de acomodar los papeles.

− Lo siento – Dijo dándole una sonrisa queda – Te hubieras divertido más si hubieras ido con tus amigos a pasear

Inojin negó con la cabeza con suavidad.

− Estoy bien

Sai suspiro, sin saber cómo hablar con su hijo.

− Hijo yo – Le llamó – Bueno…

La mirada de Inojin se llenó de duda.

− Tú

Sai dio un ligero suspiro y le paso una foto. Inojin la vio con duda, era una mujer, no se veía muy grande, tal vez de 20 años. Su piel era algo pálida, de ojos color azul cielo, tenía el cabello negro y largo, que le cubría su ojo derecho, en la frente se alcanzaba a ver su banda, pero no distinguía de que aldea.

− ¿Quién es ella? – Pregunto Inojin

Sai dio otro suspiro.

− Es mi prometida – Inojin alzó su mirada sorprendida hacia su padre, que tenía una ligera expresión de culpabilidad – Es de la aldea de la nube

Inojin abrió la boca, pero no pudo decir nada, comprendiendo la razón por la que su madre había salido corriendo.

− Quiero ir con mamá

Sai asintió despacio, casi sabiendo que esa sería la reacción de su hijo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Ya me lo dirás? – Pregunto Shikadai aprovechando que las chicas preparaban los platos y Sasuke el fuego − ¿Por qué viene Sarada?

Bolt dio un suspiro, pasándole uno de los refrescos al moreno.

− Mamá la invito – Dijo el rubio – Y Sasuke-Sensei debe extrañarla

Shikadai asintió.

− Pero ella…

− ¡Lo sé! – Dijo Bolt exaltado en voz baja – Sé que es una… una… ¡Ya sabes! – Se quejó – Pero… sigue siendo su hija – Dijo viendo de reojo a Sasuke – Se nota que la extraña mucho

Shikadai asintió viendo a Sasuke.

− Entonces… ¿Crees que tu padre también te…?

− No es lo mismo – Le interrumpió Bolt – Yo no veo que Sasuke-Sensei le pegue a Haruno a pesar de que lo engañara o que le quiera pegar a Sarada cuando le dio el apoyo a Haruno – Dijo con voz molesta – Mi padre es un estúpido viejo de mierda

Shikadai suspiro, viendo que Bolt se había molestado.

− Déjalo – Le dijo tomándolo del hombro – Mejor vamos a comer

Bolt dio un suspiro, tratando de tranquilizarse, aunque lo que lo tranquilizó en automático fue ver la sonrisa de su madre.

− ¿Quieres un Sándwich? – Le preguntó Hinata

Bolt asintió con entusiasmo y se sentó junto a ella.

− ¿Es de mermelada? – Pregunto el rubio

Hinata asintió y luego les paso un plato con tomate a Sasuke y a Sarada. La niña tembló levemente con frío, pues aunque se había cambiado de ropa, su cabello seguía húmedo. En un acto inconsciente se pegó a Hinata para darse calor. Bolt también se pegó a ella un poco celoso de ese acto. Sasuke rodo los ojos al igual que Shikadai.

− ¿Asaremos bombones? – Pregunto Bolt dándole una mordida a su sándwich

Hinata asintió con una sonrisa.

− Temari-San los trajo

Shikadai rodo los ojos.

− Si no se le olvido – Se quejó

La rubia le dio una mirada molesta.

− No lo olvide – Dijo con enojo – Tal vez – Completo después de unos segundos

El encargado de eso era Shikamaru, y ella no reviso que lo hubiera hecho porque ya iban muy tarde.

− ¡Mamá! – Se quejó Shikadai

Temari reviso la mochila con rapidez buscando los bombones, para descubrir que efectivamente, Shikamaru no los había echado.

− Ese maldito perezoso, lo voy a matar – Se juró en voz baja

Los niños hicieron una exclamación de queja y la rubia solo atino a ponerse roja.

− No se preocupen – Dijo Temari sonriendo – Ya se nos ocurrirá algo

Los niños volvieron a bufar.

− Ya es tarde – Dijo Sasuke después de unos minutos – Después de comer volveremos

Los niños se volvieron a quejar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¡Y se llama Skiadrum! – Gritó Ino hipando un poco − ¡¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?!

Sakura asintió con calma, sirviéndole otra copa a su amiga, en espera de que se quedara dormida por fin. De reojo veía a Naruto, que se veía preocupado por esa información que Ino había llevado.

− Seguro solo… solo – Musito Sakura – La verdad me sorprende de él – termino en voz baja – Se ve aun enamorado de ti

Ino gimió dejando la caer la cabeza contra la mesa.

− Estúpido Sai – Musito la rubia

Naruto suspiro dirigiéndose a las mujeres cuando la puerta empezó a sonar con estrepito. Con rapidez la abrió para encontrarse con Shikamaru en la entrada. El hombre lucia exaltado.

− ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto el rubio extrañado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bolt y Shikadai iban empujándose el uno al otro, mientras Sarada iba en la espalda de Sasuke, pues el tobillo le había empezado a doler. Temari iba hablando con Hinata un poco alejadas de ellos.

− ¡Mamá la casa! – Grito Bolt llamando la atención de todos

Afuera de la casa había una gran cantidad de gente que caminaban de un lado a otro, además de evitar el paso para las personas. Sarada bajo de la espalda de Sasuke y camino con prisa junto a los demás para llegar a la casa.

− No pueden pasar – Dijo uno de los Anbus deteniendo a Bolt

− ¡Esa es mi casa! – Le grito el niño

Hinata llego al lado del niño, y empujando ligeramente al Anbu, que la reconocería enseguida y la dejo pasar. Ambos se quedaron estáticos en la puerta al ver que todo adentro estaba destruido.

− ¡Hinata-Sama!

La mujer y el niño giraron la mirada hacia Neji, que llegando a ellos los abrazó con fuerza, demasiado asustado como para seguir el protocolo Hyuga.

− ¿Qué paso? – Dijo Bolt soltándose de Neji al igual que Hinata – La casa…

Neji dio un suspiro.

− Alguien entró – Dijo el castaño encogiéndose de hombros ya más tranquilo – Pero había mucha sangre en la puerta y…

− Eso significa que las protecciones funcionaron – Dijo Sasuke sobresaltándolos a todos – Aunque dudo que haya sido un Akatsuki

Neji le dio una mirada hostil al moreno.

− ¿Qué clase de protección permite que entren a la casa?

Sasuke dirigió su mirada perezosa hacia el castaño.

− Creí que eras un genio – Se burló levemente – No creí que necesitaría explicarte cómo funcionan las protecciones

− ¡Qué demonios estas diciendo! – Espetó el castaño avanzando hacia él y tomándolo de la camisa

Sasuke se soltó en cuanto vio que Hinata y Bolt se habían adentrado a la casa, siendo seguidos por Temari, Sarada y Shikadai. Ambos hombres entraron tras ellos.

Hinata y Bolt se taparon la boca al ver la casa. Casi todo estaba completamente hecho trizas. Bolt corrió hacia su cuarto con rapidez, siendo seguido por Shikadai y Sarada, Hinata lo dejo marchar al comprobar con su Byakugan que no había nada más, mientras Temari la tomaba de los hombros.

Bolt llegó a su cuarto y se quedó en la puerta estático, para luego entrar con lentitud seguido por Shikadai.

El niño se dirigió hacia sus juguetes, o lo que quedaba de ellos. Tomo con cuidado lo que quedaba de su colección de carros, mientras apretaba los labios para evitar llorar. Sarada se alejó de ellos y corrió escaleras abajo para encontrarse con su padre, al que le hizo varias señas para que subiera a hablar con Bolt, el moreno entendió el mensaje y fue escaleras arriba.

Sarada entonces se dirigió hacia Hinata que trataba de mantener la calma, aun cuando se veía que la estaba pasando mal.

− ¿Uzumaki-San? – Le llamó la niña

Hinata se giró hacia ella y le dio una sonrisa triste.

− Estoy bien – Mintió – Solo… algo impresionada

Temari le tomo del brazo para animarla un poco, Neji se acercó a ella, que rehuyó a su toque, haciéndolo sentir un poco mal, mientras Hinata observaba con el Byakugan a Bolt.

Sasuke había llegado a donde estaba el niño, que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas viendo sus carros. El niño giro su mirada hacía él cuando lo escucho llegar a la puerta.

− Lo siento – Se disculpó el niño

Sasuke entró al cuarto y se puso a su lado.

− ¿Por qué? – Dijo viéndolo

Aunque Bolt seguía viendo sus carros.

– Sé que son cosas materiales y que hay otros problemas – Dijo con la mirada gacha – Pero…

Sasuke se puso sobre una rodilla para estar a la altura del niño, que le veía con ojos vidriosos.

− ¿Pero…?

Bolt soltó un suspiro.

− Papá me los dio cada que sacaba buenas notas o que tenía una estrella – Dijo el niño en voz baja – Y aunque es un viejo idiota… eran… eran… importantes

El niño miro a Sasuke antes de lanzarse a sus brazos y comenzar a llorar. Shikadai ignoro la escena con algo de incomodidad, saliendo del cuarto para ir a ver a su madre.

Temari estaba hablando con Hinata, que simplemente asentía sin darle mucha importancia a las cosas.

− ¡¿Qué te hagas a un lado?! – Escucharon el grito de Shikamaru

El moreno entró por la puerta con rapidez, para luego dar un suspiro de alivio al ver a Temari y a Shikadai a salvo, corrió hacia ellos y les dio un abrazo con fuerza.

− No me asusten así – Se quejó casi con lágrimas en los ojos

Shikadai se separó de él sonrojado.

− Estamos bien – Dijo Temari también separándose

Shikamaru asintió con calma, una que no sentía, de solo recordar el miedo que había sentido cuando le dijeron que había mucha sangre en la casa de Hinata.

− ¿Apenas regresaron? – Preguntó

Temari asintió.

− Las protecciones se activaron, por lo que deberían empezar a buscar a alguien en el hospital – Dijo Hinata viendo a Shikamaru

Shikamaru asintió mirando las puertas manchadas de sangre y caminando hacia estas llevándose consigo a Temari, Neji camino junto a ellos y empezaron a hablar cerca de la puerta.

Sasuke bajo las escaleras unos momentos después con Bolt cargado abrazado a su pecho. Sarada suspiro ante esa imagen que la molestaba un poco.

− ¿Está bien? – Pregunto Hinata preocupada

Sasuke asintió con calma.

− Toma algo ropa de la que aun quede – Dijo viéndola – Se quedaran en la casa

Hinata se sonrojo levemente y negó con la cabeza y las manos.

− N-No es necesario – Dijo aun negando con la cabeza – Po-Podemos ir a un hotel y…

− Hinata – Le dijo interrumpiéndola viéndola fijamente

− Mande – Dijo la mujer aun sonrojada

− No te lo estoy preguntando

La mujer sintió una gota deslizarse por su frente y se sonrojo aún más de lo que ya estaba, para luego asentir con la cabeza.

− La ayudo – Dijo Sarada caminando junto a Hinata escaleras arriba

Sasuke suspiro cuando las vio subir escaleras arriba, Bolt seguía aferrado a él, y casi podía estar seguro que se había quedado dormido. Escucho un tumulto en la puerta y vio a Naruto entrar por ella con paso rápido, para luego quedarse completamente quieto, viéndolo fijamente, sobre todo al notar que estaba cargando al niño.

− Están bien – Dijo Shikamaru tomándolo del hombro con fuerza – La sangre es de los que entraron

Naruto aun quería ir directo hacia Sasuke, molesto de verlo en la que era _su casa,_ cargando a _su hijo_. Giro su mirada a la escalera cuando escucho los pasos, para ver a Hinata bajar con una pequeña maleta junto a Sarada. Se sorprendió de ver a la niña ahí junto a Hinata y aún más al ver a Hinata cargando esa maleta.

− ¿Estas bien? – Dijo caminando hacia ella

Neji lo tomo del hombro y evito que siguiera avanzando hacia ella, que había terminado de bajar las escaleras junto con Sarada.

− Estamos bien – Dijo la mujer con voz baja – Estábamos paseando

Neji casi rechino los dientes.

− Hinata-Sama – Dijo con voz calmada – No tiene por qué darle explicaciones a él

Todo el mundo se quedó callado ante esa situación un tanto extraña. Sasuke bufó, teniendo que ponerle fin a esa situación.

− Vamos – Dijo hablándole a Hinata y Sarada – Bolt ya se durmió

Hinata asintió con calma y camino a la puerta junto a Sarada, la niña observaba a Naruto, sin saber que pensaba de verla ahí. Aunque Naruto no veía a Sarada, estaba más ocupado reprimiéndose, molesto de que fuera Sasuke quien estaba cargando a Bolt, el cual debió estar muy asustado.

− No tiene que ir a un hotel – Dijo Neji cortando el camino de Hinata – La mansión Hyuga está a su disposición

− También nuestra casa – Dijo Temari empujando un poco a Neji – Pueden quedarse ahí

Hinata se sonrojo e hizo una inclinación de disculpa.

− Lo siento – Dijo cuándo se levantó – Agradezco su ofrecimiento pero estaremos bien

Sasuke la miro al ver que había omitido el hecho de que se quedaría con él, tal vez para evitar que el ambiente tenso se incrementara.

Sasuke tomo la maleta de las manos de la mujer, mientras se acomodaba un poco más a Bolt para que no se fuera a caer.

− Vamos – Repitió Sasuke viendo a Hinata

La mujer asintió y comenzó a caminar, luego de despedirse de Temari, tomando la mano de Sarada para caminar por la calle.

Shikadai no pudo evitar pensar que era la más extraña escena familiar que hubiera visto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mujer estaba tomando una taza de té en el comedor de la casa del Uchiha. Después de dejar a Sarada cerca de la entrada de la casa de Sakura, habían llegado a la casa de Sasuke, que le había preparado un té, aun con Bolt cargado, para luego ir a dejarlo a una habitación. Al lado de la que ocuparía Hinata.

− Ya lo acosté – Dijo Sasuke llegando al comedor y viendo a Hinata

− Gracias – Dijo viendo la mesa – Por ofrecernos su casa

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. Técnicamente, él había estado viviendo en la casa de ella, así que era lo más justo que encontraba. Se acercó a ella con paso lento.

− ¿Estas bien?

Ella alzó su mirada hacía él y asintió con calma.

− Sí, solo que… − Dio un suspiro – Sé que no fue un Akatsuki, así que eso solo deja a ninjas de la aldea

Naruto, la familia Hyuga, e incluso Shikamaru, eran sospechosos para mandar a alguien a destruir su casa. Sus recuerdos, todo lo que vivió con Naruto y con Bolt. Pero lo que realmente le afectaba era el sentir que no podía confiar en casi nadie.

− Será mejor que duerma – Dijo la mujer levantándose – Mañana será un día agitado y…

Se quedó callada al ver que Sasuke apartaba un mechón de cabello de su rostro, antes de tomarla con delicadeza del hombro para jalarla hacía él con suavidad. Ella sintió los brazos del chico rodearle, y no pudo evitar aferrarse a él también, dejando salir su miedo poco a poco. Siendo la primera vez que era él, quien iniciaba un abrazo, y la primera vez que ella no se agarraba a llorar.

− ¿Estás bien?

La mujer asintió contra su hombro.

− Si… yo… no puedo llorar para siempre

Sasuke se sobresaltó un poco ante esas palabras, pero su mente desecho la imagen que intentaba colarse, para apretar el abrazo sobre ella. Después de unos minutos más de estar abrazados, Sasuke le mostro a Hinata donde dormiría.

Una vez en su cuarto se dejó caer sobre la cama, se sentía extraño junto a esa mujer, que lo hacía sentir cosas, y peor, hacer cosas que normalmente no haría. Como esa misma tarde, había bastado una sonrisa y unas cuantas palabras para tranquilizarlo cuando Bolt y Sarada lo empujaron al agua. Dio un suspiro mientras se tomaba el puente de la nariz.

− ¿Sasuke-Sensei?

El moreno salió de sus pensamientos para ver a Bolt de pie en la puerta del cuarto.

− ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó sentándose

El niño se sonrojo y jugo con sus dedos índices.

− Es solo que… mamá se durmió ya, y no quiere despertar y yo… bueno… me preguntaba

El moreno se levantó de la cama y camino hasta él.

− ¿Qué pasa?

El niño dio un ligero suspiro.

− ¿Puedo dormir con usted?

El moreno le vio con duda unos momentos, antes de dar un suspiro algo largo. Por alguna razón, se identificaba con el miedo que el niño tenía, y no podía dejar de pensar en esa persona a la que le recordaba.

− Bien – Dijo pasándolo de lado – Pero tu madre sabe en qué habitación estás, así que dormiremos ahí

Bolt asintió con una ligera sonrisa y corrió tras el moreno para regresar al cuarto. Su intención había sido ir a dormir con su madre, pero ella de verdad había caído en un sueño profundo, del que no la pudo sacar por más que lo intento.

− Mamá duerme muy profundo – Dijo Bolt una vez acostado – Es un poco raro

Sasuke sintió que una gota se deslizaba por su mejilla, tal vez eso solo era el efecto de la lavanda que tenía el té.

− Duerme – Le dijo el moreno

El niño asintió y se giró para abrazar a Sasuke, que solo atino a suspirar un poco frustrado. Al parecer, después de todo, nunca podía negarse a esos dos.

* * *

Y fin, por ahora.


	9. Capítulo 9- Confianza

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9.− Confianza**

Sintió como el niño se iba aferrando más a él con el paso de las horas y casi dio un suspiro frustrado. Cada día que pasaba más con él, se daba cuenta que era igual a esa persona. Tal vez las circunstancias en las que vivían eran distintas, pero ese comportamiento que manifestaba era casi idéntico. Esa que había desaparecido hacía ya diez años y que fue el último golpe que necesito para volver a la aldea.

Dio un suspiro frustrado. No había podido relajarse y dormir cuando Bolt estaba al lado suyo, con el miedo de que lo fuera a lastimar, así que lo único que hacía era cerrar los ojos y tratar de relajar su cuerpo.

Lo que había pasado en la casa Uzumaki, había sido un muy duro golpe para Hinata y Bolt, no solo las cosas materiales, si no todos los recuerdos que ya no podrían recuperar, esos objetos que contaban una historia y que los ayudaban a sobrellevar ciertas situaciones de estrés. Por qué lo noto cuando vio a Bolt llorando por los carros, a pesar de lo idiota que se estaba comportando Naruto, el niño extrañaba a su padre, y por más que lo negara, seguramente quería que todo se solucionara para volver a ser una familia.

Pero dudaba que Naruto fuese a regresar con Hinata, o más bien, dudaba que ella le permitiera regresar.

Dio un suspiro quedo de nuevo, al escuchar que Hinata se había levantado. Seguramente eran cerca de los 9 de la mañana y era tiempo de levantarse y preparar el desayuno… pero…

Se dio un golpe en la frente al percatarse de que no tenía casi nada de comida en su casa. Él había estado desayunando, comiendo y cenando, e incluso durmiendo, en la casa de Hinata, así que su despensa estaba prácticamente vacía.

Hinata abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de ver a Sasuke con Bolt. El niño lo estaba abrazando, mientras Sasuke tenía una de sus manos sobre su frente.

− ¿Eh? – Dijo la mujer sin poder evitarlo

Sasuke dio un ligero suspiro.

− Tenía miedo – Le aclaró – Así que me pidió dormir con él

Hinata asintió, mirando a su hijo aferrado a Sasuke, algo extrañada de que no fuese con ella a dormir.

− Eh… preparare el desayuno

Sasuke asintió con algo de cansancio. No sabía que encontraría la chica en la despensa, y esperaba que al cabo de unos segundos, subiera de nuevo para informarle que no había nada para desayunar. Pero se sorprendió ligeramente al escuchar el ruido de la estufa. Dio otro suspiro y se dispuso a levantarse, tratando de quitar con delicadeza a Bolt de encima de él, pero al momento de separarlo ligeramente de él, el niño se despertó.

Bolt lo miro con ojos somnolientos y luego le dio una sonrisa.

− Buenos días Sensei

Sasuke le palmeo la cabeza levemente mientras se sentaba en la cama al igual que el niño.

− Tu madre está en la cocina

El niño asintió y se puso de pie con rapidez, para luego mirar alrededor del cuarto.

− Eh… ¿Sensei? – Le llamó ligeramente sonrojado

Sasuke giro su mirada hacía él.

− ¿Qué pasa?

El niño se rasco la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa.

− ¿Dónde está el baño?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto reviso los documentos una vez más, tratando de encontrar alguna lógica a lo que pasaba. Sin duda el día anterior había sido uno de los más intensos de su vida, pasando de la preocupación al terror, luego a la calma y alegría, y por ultimo a la furia. Dio un suspiro cansado y lanzo los papeles a la mesa. Por lógica, lo que entraron a la casa debían estar en el hospital con la cantidad de sangre que perdieron, pero no había nadie herido registrado en el hospital. Entonces estaba la posibilidad de que fueran ninjas médicos o contaran con uno, pero la sangre, aun así, seguía siendo mucha, y por lógica debían de haber parado al hospital.

− ¿Estás bien?

El rubio alzo su mirada hacia Sakura, y asintió con la cabeza.

− Es solo que… no tiene lógica – Dijo viendo los papeles a mitad de la mesa – Quien entró debería estar en el hospital

La pelirosa se encogió de hombros

− Tal vez lo hizo ella para que regresaras

Naruto dio un suspiro mientras se agarraba el puente de la nariz y bajaba su mirada a la mesa. Lo había pensado también en ese tiempo pero…

− Ella sería incapaz de algo así – Dijo con seguridad haciendo enojar a la pelirosa – Además de que no me pidió volver… ni me pidió ayuda… muy apenas y me contesto

La chica le miro enojada y cruzó los brazos debajo de su pecho.

− ¿Y te molesta eso? – Dijo con enojo

Naruto alzó su mirada hacia ella al escuchar su tono de voz, y no pudo evitar suspirar al ver que la había hecho enojar.

− No es que me moleste como tal – Dijo bajando la mirada de nuevo – Pero son mi familia – Dijo viendo a Sakura – Estuvimos juntos mucho tiempo y me dio un hijo, es lógico que me preocupe por ellos

Sakura dio un bufido.

− Ella tiene a la familia Hyuga de su parte – Le recordó

Naruto negó con la cabeza nuevamente.

− No sé qué haya pasado – Dijo viendo a la mujer con seriedad – Pero Shikamaru y varios Anbus me dijeron que se veía muy distante de Neji, además no quiso ir con él a la mansión Hyuga

Sakura volvió a suspirar y se sentó al lado de Naruto.

− ¿Y qué harás entonces?

Naruto dio un suspiro.

− No lo sé – Dijo tomándose el puente de la nariz – Me preocupa mucho que sean un blanco.

Sakura dio un suspiro algo frustrado. Al parecer las cosas no habían salido como esperaba.

− Supongo que puedes forzar la situación para que ella haga lo necesario – Dijo la mujer al aire después de unos minutos

− ¿Eh? – Dijo el rubio confundido

Sakura dio un suspiro quedo para luego dirigir su mirada hacía Naruto

− Pide la custodia de Bolt

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Panque. Panque en forma de tomate. Debía admitir que la mujer era creativa después de todo.

− ¿Puedo ir con Shikadai? – Pregunto Bolt llamando la atención del moreno

− Más tarde te llevo – Dijo Hinata sirviéndole leche

Miro a Sasuke que asintió lentamente. Tenía mucho sin tomar leche, y se preguntó por qué la compraba si no la tomaba. Costumbre seguramente, a Sarada le gustaba mucho. Dio un suspiro un tanto molestó consigo mismo. El día anterior fue muy bueno para ambos, le gustaba que su hija se abriera a él poco a poco.

− Ya estoy listo – Se quejó Bolt

Hinata le sonrió.

− Primero tienes que desayunar.

El niño asintió con una sonrisa.

− ¿Qué suele hacer estos días Sensei?

Sasuke casi respingo y dirigió su mirada con duda hacía el rubio.

− ¿Eh?

El niño asintió dándole una mordida a su panque.

− Nunca le veo el domingo

Hinata sonrió conciliadora ante la cara de duda que tenía el moreno.

− Salgo – Dijo sin dar más explicaciones

Hinata distrajo a Bolt preguntándole sobre Shikadai. No sabía qué hacía el moreno los domingos, pero no creía que le gustara hablar del tema. Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando habían terminado el desayuno se escuchó que tocaron a la puerta. Sasuke fue a abrir, algo extrañado de que llamaran a su puerta, lo que significaba que debía ser alguien que buscara a Hinata, pero ella no le había dicho a nadie que se quedaría en su casa.

Efectivamente, cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró a Shino Aburame al otro lado, que se veía ligeramente sorprendido de que fuera el Uchiha quien le abriera.

− Buenos días – Dijo Shino con educación

− Hmp

Se quedaron de pie uno frente al otro sin saber que decir.

*Momento incomodo*

− Eh… − Comenzó Shino – Está Hinata-Chan por aquí

Sasuke asintió y se hizo a un lado para que el Aburame entrara. Este entró y se quedó al lado de la puerta, esperando que Sasuke caminara y le mostrara el camino hacia donde estaba su amiga. Sasuke lo llevó al comedor con paso lento, donde Hinata terminaba de recoger los platos mientras Bolt terminaba su vaso de leche.

− ¿Shino-Sensei? – Dijo el niño confundido

Hinata se giró al escuchar el nombre de su amigo y lo vio con algo de asombro.

− ¿Shino-Kun?

Sasuke estuvo a punto de bufar ante eso, los dos Uzumaki solían parecerse mucho. Camino al lado de Hinata y le quito los platos de las manos para dirigir su mirada a Bolt.

− Lávate los dientes, te llevare con el Nara

Bolt asintió con una sonrisa y corrió escaleras arriba, Hinata observo a Sasuke dirigirse a la cocina y lo espero por unos segundos, desde la cocina Sasuke le hizo un gesto con la mano, la mujer sonrió y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Shino para indicarle el camino hacia la sala. Shino observo la interacción con una extraña duda, ya que Hinata no solía comportarse de esa manera, ni siquiera con él o con Kiba.

− ¿Paso algo? – Le pregunto la morena a Shino mientras se sentaba

El Aburame negó con la cabeza sentándose al lado de ella.

− Nada en específico – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Solo quería saber cómo estabas

Hinata suspiro con cansancio, tratando de asimilar lo que pasaba.

− Mamá me voy – Dijo Bolt llegando a la sala

Hinata le regalo una sonrisa.

− Más tarde pasare por ti, no hagas travesuras

Bolt le sonrió algo incómodo ante eso, sobre todo porque su madre lo decía ante Shino. Sasuke solo hizo una seña con la mano mientras caminaba junto al niño. Una vez que sonó la puerta, Hinata se permitió suspirar y bajar la cabeza.

− ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunto Shino

Hinata soltó otro suspiro.

− Bien, supongo – Dijo viéndolo – Algo confundida con toda esta situación

Shino asintió viéndola con algo abatida.

− ¿Ya saben quién entro?

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

− No creo que fuera alguien de otra aldea, no buscaban nada – Dijo la mujer – Solo… destrozaron todo – Bajo la mirada

Shino se acercó a ella y tomo su mano para darle apoyo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miro hacia el cielo una vez más, no sabía que debía hacer.

De todo lo que se había enterado en unas horas, ponía en duda todo en lo que creía, todas las cosas que ella le había dicho, y que sabía ahora que eran mentiras. Al principio creyó que necesitaba su apoyo, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no.

¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de todas las mentiras?

Dejo caer su cabeza y la puso entre sus manos, era una completa idiota.

− ¿Estas bien? – Dijo una voz cerca de ella

La niña alzó su mirada y luego la volvió a bajar, temiendo decirle que había tenido la razón.

− Solo pensaba – Dijo en voz baja

El niño se sentó a su lado.

− ¿En qué? – Dijo viéndola

La niña suspiro.

− Que soy una idiota – Se lamentó – Y que tenías razón

El niño abrió sus ojos asombrado ante esa declaración.

− ¿En qué? – Pregunto confundido

Sarada dirigió su mirada hacía él.

− Sobre mamá

Luego volvió a bajar la cabeza. Tantas mentiras, tanto engaño, ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ciega?

− ¿Y qué harás? – Preguntó con calma

La niña dio un suspiro.

− Supongo que lo correcto – Dijo viéndolo – Y necesitare tu ayuda

El niño le miro con duda.

− ¿La mía?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bolt empezó a rebuscar de nuevo entre su bolsa, no tenía muchos ahorros, así que solo debía comprar lo más básico, pero no creía que ni para lo más básico le alcanzara. Dio un suspiro de frustración y bajo la cabeza.

− ¿Vas a entrar o no?

Alzó su cabeza hacia Sasuke y dio otro suspiro.

− Eto… no me alcanza – Dijo jugando con sus dedos

Sasuke lo miro fijamente unos segundos.

− Entra – Dijo abriendo la puerta

Bolt alzó su mirada hacía el moreno con algo de duda.

− Pero…

Sasuke rodo los ojos.

− Solo hazlo

Bolt asintió sonrojado y entrando a la tienda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− Demonios no sé cómo me convenciste de hacer esto – Se quejó el niño de cabello azulados

− Solo cállate y date prisa – Se quejó la niña

Vigilaba la calle constantemente para vigilar que no se acercará un guardia. Era conveniente que no hubiese ninguno, pero era demasiado extraño, debía haber al menos una persona que estuviera vigilando. Se sobresaltó al ver que se acercaban unos ninjas por la puerta principal.

− ¡Alguien viene date prisa! – Gritó a la ventana

− ¡Demonios Sarada-Chan esto es un desastre!

La niña miro con algo de pánico a los hombres acercarse a ellos poco a poco.

− ¡Los tengo! – Dijo el niño saltando por la ventana.

Los ninjas dirigieron su mirada hacía ellos, pero ya se encontraban corriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Temari vio la escena con algo de confusión. No era muy unida a Ino, hablaban ocasionalmente, ya que era la mejor amiga de su esposo, pero siempre se le figuro una persona fuerte y segura de sí misma, no esa que ahora lloraba abrazando a _**su esposo.**_

− Inojin juega con Shikadai – Dijo entrando a la sala

Ino asintió aun llorando. Temari dirigió su mirada hacía Shikamaru, que solo soltó un suspiro. ¿Qué demonios pasaba en esa aldea?

− Sai se va a casar – Le dijo a Temari

La rubia abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Ino.

− ¿Con quién? – Preguntó

Ino sollozó.

− Una tal Skiadrum – Dijo en voz baja – Es de la aldea de la nube

− ¿Del tratado? – Preguntó Temari

Ino asintió con la cabeza.

− Él muy idiota – Se quejó la rubia llorando nuevamente

Shikamaru soltó un suspiro y la abrazó nuevamente, ante los celos de Temari. Casi soltó un suspiro de alivio al escuchar el timbre y ver que Temari iba a abrir. Después de unos segundos vio a Bolt correr escaleras arriba para el cuarto de Shikadai, y no pudo evitar soltar otro suspiro, esas amistades de su hijo lo iban a meter en problemas un día de estos.

− ¿Seguro que no quiere un té o algo? – Escuchó a Temari

− Estoy bien – Dijo una voz que no pudo identificar, y que no era la de Hinata

− ¡Espere! – Escucho de nuevo a Temari – Sabe dónde…

Dejo de escuchar la voz de su esposa, por lo que supuso que había salido a la calle, ahora solo debía saber con quién hablaba. Cerró los ojos, ignorando el llanto de Ino, y trató de concentrarse para ver con quien hablaba Temari.

− ¡¿QUÉ?!

El grito lo desconcentró por completo, haciéndolo respingar levemente, al igual que a Ino, para luego ver a Temari completamente sonrojada entrar a la casa, mientras se susurraba cosas a sí misma.

− ¿Temari? – Le llamó algo preocupado

La rubia lo miro unos segundos, antes de soltar un suspiro resignado, que no hizo más que confundirlo.

− ¿Por qué me habré casado con él? – Se dijo en voz baja

Shikamaru si alcanzó a escuchar su comentario y se quedó pensando en quien era el que fue a dejar a Bolt.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿No deberíamos dejar de correr? – Pregunto Mitsuki

Sarada negó con la cabeza mientras seguía corriendo, tenía que llegar con rapidez a donde estaba ella. Sabía que estaba en la casa de su padre, cuestión que aún no acababa de asimilar, pero que dejo de lado mientras seguía corriendo. Cuando vislumbro la entrada dejo de correr, y luego se esforzó por tomar aire, al igual que Mitsuki a su lado. Juntos caminaron hacía la puerta con algo de lentitud. Toco la puerta con fuerza a pesar del miedo que aun sentía.

Hinata abrió la puerta con duda al verla ahí.

− ¿Sarada-Chan? – Preguntó con duda – Tu padre no está

La niña negó con la cabeza.

− Yo… quería hablar con usted

Hinata asintió y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. La niña se sobresaltó un poco al ver que la casa estaba limpia, y al sentir el olor del tomate en el ambiente, seguramente la mujer había estado cocinando. Pero lo que más le asombro fue ver a Shino Aburame en la sala. Su papá solía ser muy antisocial.

− ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Hinata trayéndola a la realidad.

La niña la miro y luego bajo la cabeza sonrojada.

− Está mañana mamá hablaba con el Hokage-Sama – Dijo aun sonrojada – Sé que no dejo escuchar conversaciones ajenas… pero yo iba bajando… y solo escuche

Sarada cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiéndose mal de delatar a su madre.

− ¿Dijeron algo malo? – Pregunto Hinata un poco nerviosa

Sarada bajó aún más la cabeza.

− Ella dijo que… que…

Apretó sus manos juntas, tratando de darse ánimos.

− ¿Qué? – Pregunto Hinata aún más nerviosa

Sarada tomo aire y la vio al rostro.

− Mamá dijo que pidieran la custodia de Bolt – Dijo sonrojada – Que… podían aprovechar que… usted no tenía trabajo… y que… la casa no estaba funcionando – Finalizo bajando la cabeza – Lo siento

Hinata abrió los ojos y la boca sorprendida, no creía que Sakura fuera capaz de proponer algo así.

Omitió decir la conversación que la escucho tener con Tsunade. Por la noche creyó que el regaño de la antigua maestra podría hacer reaccionar a su madre, pero se dio cuenta que no había sido así cuando le dijo su propuesta al Hokage. ¿No era suficiente quitarles todos sus recuerdos? Era como si pareciera estar empeñada en destruir a Hinata. Por qué no había creído todo ese llanto con el que convenció a Tsunade de no delatarla y cubrir las heridas de los ninjas, idiotas, que no pudieron detectar las protecciones y que habían terminado en el hospital. Hasta Mitsuki pudo librarlas y no era ni Genin.

− Sarada-Chan pensó rápido – Dijo Mitsuki poniéndose frente a la niña y sacándola de sus pensamientos – Cuando se separó del Hokage-Sama, firmaron un acuerdo de custodia – Extendió la carpeta que sacaron de la casa – Nos costó un poco de trabajo pero la encontramos, y en está dice quién tiene la custodia.

Hinata asintió tomando la carpeta, aun en estado de Shock.

− Se los agradecemos mucho – Dijo Shino llegando hasta ellos – Será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar sobre esto – Dijo con seriedad – Los veré mañana

Ambos niños asintieron y se dieron media vuelta para salir de la casa.

Hinata soltó el suspiro/bufido que estaba conteniendo y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos.

− ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Shino en automático

Hinata asintió y se enderezo con rapidez.

− Lo siento tengo que irme – Dijo desapareciendo por la puerta

Shino la siguió de manera rápida, para evitar que el Uchiha lo encontrara solo en su casa, y por qué estaba preocupado de como reaccionaria Hinata.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− No se quedó en ningún hotel – Dijo Neji viendo a Hiashi

El hombre asintió despacio y dio un pequeño suspiro.

− ¿Entonces dónde?

Neji dio un suspiro. Se sentía como un delator, pero no tenía otra opción, esa relación que mantenía el uno con el otro no le daba confianza.

− En la casa del Uchiha

Hiashi entrecerró los ojos antes de soltar un gran suspiro.

− Gracias – Dijo haciéndole una seña a Neji.

El castaño salió de la habitación, tratando de convencerse de que hacía lo correcto.

Hiashi dio otro suspiro mientras se tomaba el puente de la nariz, esa niña no hacía más que meterlo en problemas. Dio un suspiro algo quedo, preguntándose si Naruto sabía que Hinata se quedaba con el Uchiha. Tal vez debería empezar por ahí. Eso le daría una pauta para hacer que Hinata regresara a la casa, le gustara o no.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se detuvo de golpe por el brazo de Shino, hizo un intento de soltarse, pero el chico solo lo tomo del otro.

− Piensa las cosas – Le pidió el de lentes

Hinata dio un suspiro algo quedo y observo al Aburame, que una la tenía sujeta de los brazos.

− ¿Qué quieres decir?

El hombre suspiro.

− No lo pongas sobre aviso – Le aclaro − ¿Dijiste que te unirías a Raíz?

La mujer asintió.

− Confírmalo – Dijo soltando uno de sus brazos – Tienes los papeles de la custodia, no tendrá por donde atacar

Hinata asintió con lentitud, queriendo lanzarse a los brazos de Shino, pero demasiado apenada para hacerlo.

− Vamos – Dijo Shino – Te acompaño

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La escucho cuando se acercaba, sus pasos eran dudativos, como si tuviera miedo de llegar hasta él.

− ¿Paso algo? – Pregunto sin girar a verla

La niña se sobresalto, había tratado de no hacerse escuchar, pero al parecer había fallado miserablemente.

− No – Dijo llegando hasta él y dejando las flores

El cementerio Uchiha, donde estaban todos sus familiares. Su padre nunca había querido hablar de lo que había pasado esa noche, y su madre o cualquier otro habitante de la aldea apenas y lo mencionaban.

− ¿Cómo has estado? – Dijo la niña

− Bien – Contesto el moreno − ¿Cómo sigue tu pie?

La niña se sonrojo levemente.

− Mejor – Dijo sin verlo – Uzumaki-San me curo muy bien

− Hmp

La niña empezó a jugar con sus dedos mientras bajaba la mirada.

− ¿Yo… yo te importo? – Dijo tratando de ser directa

El moreno giro su mirada confundida hacía ella.

− Claro que sí – Dijo en un tono un tanto molesto – ¿Por qué piensas que no?

La niña se rasco la cabeza dando una risa nerviosa, que su padre matara a su madre no era algo bueno o con lo que pudiera vivir.

− Solo preguntaba – Dijo sin verlo – Es que… cuando te enteraste de mamá…

− Es diferente – Dijo el moreno interrumpiéndola sin verla – Mi relación con Sakura es muy diferente de lo que puedo sentir por ti, eres mi hija

Sarada bajo la cabeza.

− Pero éramos una familia

Sasuke suspiro sujetándose el puente de la nariz.

− No, no lo éramos – Dijo en voz baja

Sarada lo vio comprendiendo un poco sus palabras, él nunca había visto a Sakura con la mirada que tenía para Hinata.

− Pero eso no quiere decir que no me importes – Dijo viéndola y pegándole en la frente con dos dedos – Pero si no me hablas, yo no puedo hacer mucho

La niña se sonrojo tomándose su frente y asintió con la cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sai sonrió falsamente cuando la vio entrar con paso lento.

− Buenos días Hinata-San – Dijo el moreno

Hinata asintió con la cabeza

− Bueno días Sai-San

El hombre le indico la silla frente a su escritorio.

− ¿Y qué pensó? – Preguntó una vez que se sentó

Hinata dio un suspiro.

− Acepto unirme

Sai asintió dándole una falsa sonrisa

− Entonces tome – Dijo pasándole una carpeta – Solo debe firmar

Hinata miro los papeles con duda.

− ¿No debería hacer un traslado? – Pregunto dudosa

Sai negó con la cabeza.

− No es una ninja activa, esto cuenta oficialmente como un nuevo empleo

Hinata suspiro mirando el contrato, para luego de leerlo fírmalo. Sai recibió la carpeta con una sonrisa.

− Acepto en un buen momento – Dijo aun sonriendo y pasándole un pergamino – Tenemos una misión para usted y Sasuke Uchiha

Hinata le miro un tanto sorprendida.

− ¿De qué se trata?

Sai dio un suspiro y su mirada se puso ligeramente triste por unos segundos, antes de volver a sonreír

− Las invitaciones a mi boda, son para la tierra de la ola y la aldea de Suna

Hinata asintió con calma.

− Mañana saldrán – Dijo dándole un sobre – Sasuke ya sabe, solo le confirmaremos más tarde que usted es su compañera.

Hinata asintió, no tan confiada a eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− Inojin está algo extraño – Dijo Bolt viendo a Hinata − ¿Puedo quedarme?

Hinata asintió dando un suspiro, Inojin había sido un gran apoyo para Bolt, así que era justo que su hijo también lo fuera para él.

− Mañana saldré de misión – Dijo revolviéndole el cabello – Así que te quedaras con Shino ¿Esta bien?

El niño le miro con extrañeza.

− ¿Por qué no me puedo quedar con Sasuke-Sensei?

La mujer se rasco la mejilla algo nerviosa.

− Él irá conmigo de misión

Bolt asintió con una sonrisa.

− Entonces está bien

Hinata le dio un beso en la frente y el niño corrió al cuarto de Shikadai de nuevo.

− ¿Así que vas de misión?

La mujer se sobresaltó y le sonrió a Temari.

− Si – Dijo bajando la mirada

− Bolt-Chan se puede quedar aquí – Dijo la rubia al aire

Hinata jugo con sus dedos.

− Me sentiría más tranquila si se queda con Shino

Temari le vio extrañada, antes de reaccionar a la posición de Shikamaru, soltó un suspiro algo molesta, Hinata no podía simplemente confiar en ellos.

− No sabía que Naruto había restaurado tu estado – Dijo Temari de pronto

Hinata se sonrojo de nuevo.

– Me uní a Raíz

Temari abrió los ojos sorprendida ante eso.

− ¿De verdad?

La chica sonrió algo sonrojada.

− Si

Temari dio un suspiro, aún no había tenido tiempo de golpear a Shikamaru.

− ¿Y qué tipo de misión es? – Pregunto la rubia

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

− Dejar una invitación a Suna y la tierra de la ola – Dijo viendo a la rubia – Para la boda de Sai-San

La rubia asintió con un suspiro. Ino había estado toda la tarde llorando sobre Shikamaru.

− Y… ¿Iras con Sasuke Uchiha? – Dijo dándole una sonrisa

La morena se sonrojo por completo y se alejó unos pasos de Temari al ver su mirada.

− ¿Si?

La rubia le sonrió.

− Me sorprendí cuando vino a dejar a Bolt – Dijo sonriendo – Y más cuando me dijo que te estabas quedando con él

Hinata se alejó un poco más de Temari.

− Eh… Bueno…

Temari la tomo de los brazos.

− ¿Ya hiciste lo que te pedí?

La mujer se puso completamente roja y negó con la cabeza.

− ¡Hinata! – Le reclamó

− ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Shikamaru llegando a la sala

− Nada – Dijo la morena huyendo de la casa

− ¡Hinata! – Le gritó la rubia − ¡Haz lo que te pedí!

Shikamaru le miro con duda.

− ¿Qué le pediste?

La rubia le gruño levemente.

− Tú – Dijo viéndolo con enojo – Es tu culpa todo esto

Shikamaru se encogió, tratando de recordar que había hecho mal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entró a la casa con paso lento, todo ese día había sido muy largo y tedioso.

− Llegaste

Se sobresaltó un poco al ver a Sasuke frente a ella.

− Si – Dijo bajando la mirada

El moreno suspiro.

− Sai habló conmigo

Hinata asintió.

− Dijo que lo haría

− Y Sarada también

La mujer alzó su mirada hacía el moreno con duda.

− ¿Sarada-Chan?

Sasuke asintió. El viaje le venía muy bien después de la pelea que tuvo con Sakura y haberle dado un puñetazo a Naruto, pensó mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

− Bolt se quedara con Shino – Dijo Hinata no queriendo hablar del tema

Hablando de Bolt, recordó Sasuke.

− Ven – Le dijo el moreno

Hinata le vio con duda unos momentos antes de caminar tras él, entrando a su habitación. El moreno le extendió unas bolsas, que la mujer tomo con aire dudativo.

− ¿Qué es? – Pregunto extrañada

− Ropa – Dijo sin verla – Bolt ya tiene la suya para las próximas dos semanas

Hinata le miro unos segundos, ese hombre estaba haciendo para ellos lo que Naruto no era capaz de hacer, era una de las pocas personas en las que sentía que podía confiar, y sin reprimir sus impulsos, se lanzó, haciéndolo trastabillar y caer sobre la cama con ella encima. No era un ataque, se estaba desahogando, como no pudo hacerlo con Shino. Por qué le gustara admitirlo o no, Sasuke era una de las personas en las que confiaba ciegamente.

− Quiero matarlo – Dijo Hinata aferrándose con fuerza a los brazos del moreno – No puede siquiera pensar que le voy a entregar a mi hijo

Sasuke pasó sus manos, una vez que pudo recuperar el aliento, por la cintura de la mujer para darle confort. Solo entonces Hinata fue consciente de que había saltado sobre él, y poniéndose completamente roja, trato de levantarse.

− Lo siento – Se disculpó – Y-Yo n-no quer-ria

El moreno la tomo de los brazos y girando la recostó sobre la cama, haciendo que ella diera un chillido algo gracioso, sus brazos la rodearon de la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo, haciendo que la mujer terminara sonrojada completamente.

− ¿Sasuke-San?

El moreno solo la apretó más.

− Duérmete

La mujer se aferró a sus brazos, que solo entonces noto muy fuertes, y recargó su cabeza contra su pecho.

− Deberíamos preparar las cosas – Dijo Hinata aun sonrojada

− Duérmete – Repitió – Mañana lo haremos

Hinata suspiro quedamente.

− Ya no voy a llorar – Dijo con calma

Sasuke suspiro.

− Lo sé

Ella se aferró de nuevo a él, sintiendo que todo estaría bien si era Sasuke quien estaba a su lado, por extraño que se sintiera eso.

* * *

Y fin. Por ahora.


	10. Capítulo 10- Calidez

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10.− Calidez**

Bolt no pudo evitar resoplar con cansancio mientras se cubría los ojos con uno de sus brazos.

− ¿Qué demonios pasa con todos los adultos?

Shikadai e Inojin solo atinaron a suspirar.

− Supongo que es por la guerra – Dijo Shikadai quedamente

Inojin dio un largo suspiro.

− Papá ni siquiera la conoce, es todo por un acuerdo

Shikadai observo el rostro afligido del rubio, y se preguntó si sus padres estaban bien, o terminaría igual que sus dos amigos.

− ¿Y por qué él? – Pregunto Bolt – ¿Por qué no alguien más?

Inojin se encogió de hombros.

− La verdad no lo sé – Dijo dando un suspiro – Pero mamá está muy mal con la noticia

Bolt le miro con duda unos momentos.

− ¿Pero fue tu mamá la que se quería separar no?

Inojin dio un suspiro largo.

− Creo que lo que quería en realidad era más atención de papá – Miro al suelo – Pero nunca se lo dijo de frente y papá no es bueno descifrando emociones

Bolt le miro con una ceja alzada.

− ¿Cómo es que pedir el divorcio es pedir más atención?

Inojin se encogió de hombros.

− No tengo idea de que planeaba mamá con eso

Los otros dos asintieron con calma. Las mujeres eran extrañas.

− ¿Cuándo se casa? - Pregunto Shikadai regresando al tema

Inojin dio un suspiro.

− En un mes, conocerá a su novia unos días antes de la boda.

Bolt asintió.

− Supongo que esa es la razón de la misión de mamá

Shikadai lo miro con duda.

− ¿Porque tu mamá tendría una misión de Sai-San?

Ambos rubios lo miraron.

− Se unió a Raíz – Dijeron al mismo tiempo

Shikadai los miro con duda una vez más.

− ¿Por qué se unió a Raíz?

Bolt suspiro.

− ¿Crees que el viejo le daría una misión?

Shikadai suspiro, en eso el rubio tenía razón. Se dejó caer sobre la cama con un bufido. Esperaba que sus padres al menos sobrevivieran a esa racha de separaciones que tenía la aldea.

− ¿Oye Bolt? – Le pregunto Shikadai – ¿No te preocupa tu mamá?

El rubio le miro con duda.

− ¿Por qué?

Shikadai se encogió de hombros

− Ha estado inactiva mucho tiempo

Bolt soltó un suspiro quedo.

− Solo un poco – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Pero irá con Sasuke-Sensei, así que estará bien

Shikadai lo vio unos segundos con extrañeza.

− Se han vuelto muy unidos a él ¿No?

Bolt lo miro con duda antes de encogerse de hombros.

− Algo

Shikadai soltó un suspiro, al parecer el rubio no veía la situación de la misma manera que él por estar dentro de ella. Pero el Uchiha, conocido por su mal carácter, se había calmado de la nada cuando Hinata le había sonreído, además de que el moreno se le quedaba viendo casi a cada segundo.

− Eto… − Dijo el moreno rascándose la cabeza – Es solo que… Uchiha-San parece muy cómodo con tu madre

Bolt le miro unos segundos en los que terminaba de comprender las palabras de su amigo.

− Oh – Dijo en voz baja

Inojin suspiro mirando a sus dos amigos.

− ¿Qué crees que pase si ella le gusta? – Pregunto Inojin

Bolt suspiro y se rasco la nuca, eso no era algo que tenía contemplado, ni que se pudiera imaginar.

− No lo sé, mamá aún sigue queriendo a papá

Inojin asintió.

− Pero si… ¿Ellos decidieran salir?

Bolt, sin querer, imagino la aldea en llamas y destruida mientras era cargado por Sasuke, que tenía a su madre tomada de la mano, corriendo como locos con Naruto, Sakura, Neji y Hiashi corriendo hacia ellos con armas y sus ataques preparados. Sintió una gota deslizándose por su mejilla mientras soltaba una pequeña risa nerviosa, reprochándose mentalmente el tener tanta imaginación.

− Aún es pronto para eso – Dijo el rubio – No sé, realmente no lo había pensado

Los niños suspiraron quedamente.

− ¡Los escucho hablar! – Se escuchó el grito de Temari desde la parte de abajo − ¡Ya duérmanse que mañana tienen escuela!

− Cálmate – Se escuchó la voz de Shikamaru

− Tu y yo aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar – Escucharon de nuevo a la rubia

Shikadai soltó un suspiro.

− Será mejor dormir, si sube y nos ve despiertos se va a molestar

" _Y da demasiado miedo"_ Pensó el niño con un escalofrió.

− Vamos – Dijo Inojin

Bolt se acostó y se giró hacia un lado dando un suspiro. Sasuke y su madre, eso no era algo que se estuviera plateando, y algo que no cabía dentro de su cabeza, no por el momento. ¿Estaría dispuesto a apoyar esa relación si llegaba a darse?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La madera del escritorio crujió bajo sus manos hasta que empezar a resquebrajarse. Sus ojos furiosos se negaban a creer lo que estaba viendo, ese no era el comportamiento normal que tenía su hija, de seguro estaba siendo manipulada por ese hombre. Todo el escritorio termino por romperse bajo sus manos con un ruido sordo mientras el hombre trataba de tranquilizarse.

Sin querer, o sin pretenderlo, sus ojos viajaron nuevamente a esa casa, a ese cuarto y a esa maldita cama, donde observó como un chico de cabellos negros le quitaba un mechón de la cara a su hija, mientras esta escondía la cara en su pecho, abrazándose aún más a ese hombre.

Tomo una de las maderas de lo que alguna vez había sido su escritorio y la lanzó con rabia hacia la pared. No iba a permitir que el orgullo de su clan se viera manchado al involucrarse con ese hombre, sin importarle el precio, iba a detener esa tontería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Llegó a su casa con calma, la cual no sentía, y vio a su madre dirigirle la mirada. Con un bufido se dio la vuelta y camino directo a su cuarto._

− _¿Dónde estabas? – Pregunto la pelirosa caminando hacia ella_

 _La niña sin poder evitarlo le dio una mirada hostil._

− _Hablando con papá – Dijo tratando de caminar otra vez_

 _Sakura la tomo del brazo, impidiéndole avanzar._

− _¿Qué hablaste con él? – Dijo la mujer furiosa_

 _Sarada se soltó de golpe y corrió hacia la salida, era obvio que su madre no la dejaría en paz dentro de la casa._

− _¡Sarada! – Dijo Sakura volviendo a detenerla en la puerta – ¡¿Qué demonios te dijo?!_

 _La niña se soltó de manera brusca nuevamente._

− _¡No tuvo que hacerlo! – Le grito – ¡Te escuche hablar con Tsunade!_

 _Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida ante las palabras de su hija._

− _No es lo que crees – Dijo desviando la mirada – Es solo que…_

− _¡¿Qué?! – Le grito la niña – ¡¿No te basto con destruir su casa y sus recuerdos?!_

 _Sakura le vio molesta._

− _No sé de qué hablas – Dijo apretando los puños_

 _Sarada dio un largo suspiro._

− _¿Pedir la custodia de Bolt? – Dijo viendo a su madre a los ojos_

 _Sakura le miro unos segundos antes de desviar la mirada._

− _Tú no sabes de estas cosas – Le reclamó – Apenas eres una niña_

− _¡Pero no soy idiota! ¡¿Qué pretendes con todo esto?! ¡¿Qué papá regrese?! – Sakura se sonrojo por unos segundos, mismos en los que Sarada habría la boca con sorpresa al ver que había dado en el clavo – ¿Qué maldito plan absurdo es ese? – Le grito – ¿Pretendes qué papá te vea con una familia feliz y regrese suplicando que lo aceptes de nuevo?_

− _Ve a tu cuarto – Dijo Sakura mirando al suelo_

 _La niña le miro molesta._

− _No quiero_

 _Sakura la tomo del brazo molesta, por lo que la niña se separó bruscamente de ella golpeándola sin querer en el estómago. Sakura trastabillo hacía atrás y cayó de sentón en el piso con un gemido de dolor. Sarada se sintió mal por ella y se acercó a levantarla. Antes de llegar a ella sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo y la jalaba hacia atrás, haciéndola casi caer._

− _¿Qué le haces a tu madre? – Le reclamó Naruto_

 _La niña trato de soltarse, pues aunque Naruto no le apretaba el brazo, se sentía muy incómoda con esa situación._

− _¡Déjeme! – Dijo jalando su brazo_

 _El rubio la jalo un poco más hacía él antes de salir volando, casi literalmente, hacia uno de los árboles, para quedarse tirado sin moverse después de eso._

− _¿Estas bien?_

 _La niña miro a Sasuke frente a ella, tan impasible como siempre._

− _Si – Dijo sonrojada_

− _Hmp_

 _El moreno dirigió su vista hacía Sakura._

− _La próxima vez que le ponga un solo dedo encima, no me voy a contener_

 _Sarada miro al rubio, estampado contra el árbol y sin moverse en absoluto… ¿Y se contuvo? El moreno le pego en la frente con dos dedos sacándola de sus pensamientos, para luego alejarse del lugar, Sarada aprovecho que su madre fue con Naruto para correr a su cuarto._

La chica suspiro con calma viendo por la ventana. El día anterior había sido un verdadero desastre, más allá de cualquier cosa.

− Hola

Se sobresaltó ante la voz de Mitsuki y le dio una queda sonrisa mientras lo veía. La sonrisa se quedó plantada en sus labios al ver con quien venía su amigo.

− Hola – Dijo con voz baja

Mitsuki suspiro y los vio, Bolt aun con el ceño fruncido dirigido hacía esa niña, Inojin y Shikadai sin saber que pensar.

− Creo que deberías decir lo que paso

La niña suspiro, no creía que era fuera una buena idea.

− Eto… − Dijo desviando la mirada

Mitsuki la tomo del hombro antes de sonreírle, la niña suspiro, tal vez era buena idea después de todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Ya empacaste la comida?

Hinata asintió terminando de poner las cosas en la mochila.

− ¿Las invitaciones?

Sasuke las alzo para que las mirara antes de ponerlas en su propia mochila.

− ¿Estas lista? − La mujer asintió colgándose la mochila – Entonces andando

Hinata empezó a caminar tras el chico a la salida. Estaba emocionada y al mismo tiempo muy asustada, tenía demasiado sin salir de misión, y eso la asustaba un poco, pero también la entusiasmaba del mismo modo.

Se quedó de piedra cuando al abrirse la puerta, se encontró casi frente a su padre, de no ser por que Sasuke iba frente a ella.

− ¿Padre? – Dijo en modo de pregunta sin poder contenerse

El hombre le vio con clara ira, haciendo que la mujer diera un paso hacia atrás en automático. No importaba cuantos años tuviera o todo lo que hubiese vivido, siempre le tendría un miedo especial a su padre.

− ¿Qué quiere aquí? – Pregunto Sasuke de forma un tanto brusca

Hinata respingo un poco ante ese tono, antes de ver que la ira contenida en la mirada de su padre había aumentado.

− Hablar con mi hija – Espetó Hiashi

Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacía Hinata, que se había puesto ligeramente pálida.

− ¿Quieres hablar con él?

Hinata miro a Sasuke y luego a su padre, para luego negar con la cabeza lentamente.

− N-No t-tenemos nada de qué hablar – Dijo sin verlos

Sasuke asintió.

− Ya la escucho – Dijo para después cerrar la puerta

El hombre tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no ponerse a gritar y romper la puerta para llevarse a su hija, pero esos no eran sus territorios, técnicamente estaba en el barrio Uchiha, y si hacía algo insensato podría traerle consecuencias. Con un bufido, se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la entrada del barrio.

Dentro de la casa, Sasuke tomo a Hinata de su hombro derecho al ver que temblaba ligeramente. La mujer, después de dar un par de suspiros, alzo su mirada hacía él mientras le daba una sonrisa triste.

− Estoy bien – Mintió la mujer

El moreno dio un suspiro, al ver que le estaba mintiendo, antes de revolverle levemente el cabello, sobresaltando completamente a Hinata que solo atino a ponerse roja, volviendo a caminar hacía la puerta.

− Ya se fue – Dijo de espaldas a la mujer – Sera mejor irnos también

La mujer asintió siguiéndolo con algo de prisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− Te perdiste – Era una afirmación

La morena solo atino a suspirar con calma.

− No

Siguió caminando, siendo consciente a todo momento de donde se encontraba el hombre a sus espaldas.

− ¿Qué buscas?

La chica por fin se giró ante el hombre tras ella, extendiéndole una flor, o lo que parecía una flor, era más bien un broche.

− ¿Una flor?

La chica asintió, aun con la mano extendida.

− Es para ti, mi regalo de despedida

El hombre le vio unos segundos antes de desviar la mirada.

− Eso es para chicas

La chica suspiro para darse calma.

− Te protegerá – Dijo con voz queda

El hombre volvió a mirar el broche, pero dijera lo que dijera, seguía siendo de chicas.

− Pero…

− Acéptalo

El hombre suspiro, sería una burla si lo llegaba a ver con eso.

− Es solo que… ¿No puede ser otra cosa?

La chica suspiro.

− Es especial – Dijo con calma

El hombre volvió a suspirar.

− Pero…

− ¡Solo toma el maldito broche Darui! – Espetó la chica perdiendo la paciencia

El hombre lo tomo con rapidez, con algo de precaución, no sabía que tenía, o porque creía que era importante, y siendo sincero, no creía que se lo fuera a decir. Después de que el hombre tomo el broche, ella se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos de él, que no fue capaz de seguirla o detenerla. Eso había quedado atrás, mucho tiempo atrás, junto con los recuerdos de lo que alguna vez fue su sonrisa sincera.

Pero… ¿Quién podía culparla?, después de todo, la aldea la crío de esa forma, cayendo en trucos y mentiras dichos por Danzo Shimura, que quiso convertirla prácticamente en un títere. Se preguntaba qué pasaría ahora que se encontrara directamente en Raíz, y esperaba, tomar la decisión correcta al enviarla a esa aldea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto miro a Hiashi con un deje de miedo, aun no olvidaba la paliza que le había dado hacía pocos días, sin contar que él aún seguía levemente herido luego del golpe que le había dado Sasuke.

Hiashi suspiro quedamente, sin entender cómo es que había terminado dependiendo del rubio para su cometido.

− Hinata se unió a Raíz

El rubio hizo una exclamación ligeramente ahogada ante esa información.

− ¿Qué?

Hiashi asintió levemente.

− Ahora mismo está de misión con Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto frunció el ceño.

− ¿Por qué con él?

Hiashi se encogió de hombros.

− Aunque por lo que sé – Dijo sin aparentar emociones – También se está quedando en su casa

Naruto apretó con fuerza el escritorio, hasta que se oyó crujir la madera, ante lo cual se obligó a soltarla. Hiashi observo impasible, aun cuando por dentro estuviera muy feliz de ver esa reacción por parte del rubio.

− Aunque eso no es a lo que vengo – Dijo cambiando el tema al ver que su principal objetivo se lograba – Ella se fue aproximadamente por dos semanas…

− ¡Espere! – Dijo Naruto levantándose – ¿Con quién dejó a Bolt?

Hiashi le observo con frialdad.

− Con su excompañero del clan Aburame

Naruto asintió sentándose, relajándose solo un poco.

− Quiero que me deje probar a Bolt ante los ancianos del clan – Dijo Hiashi cuando el rubio se sentó

El rubio le vio frunciendo levemente el ceño.

− Bolt es un Uzumaki, no un Hyuga, además, él no tiene el Byakugan

Hiashi asintió quedamente.

− Aun con todo eso – Dijo el hombre viéndolo – El probarlo ante los ancianos lo colocara en un lugar prestigioso dentro del clan – Dijo con calma – Y será entrenado por personas con habilidades especiales, aun si no posee el Byakugan, será considerado como un activo dentro del clan

Naruto siguió con su vista fija en Hiashi.

− Bolt es un Uzumaki – Repitió con firmeza – Puede probarlo ante los ancianos si quiere, pero eso no cambiara

Hiashi le miró fijamente.

− Solo queremos que sea entrenado por el clan – Dijo viendo a Naruto fijamente

El rubio asintió levemente.

− Puede hacerlo – Dijo viéndolo – Pero no olvide que Bolt no forma, ni formará parte del clan

Hiashi le vio con dureza antes de asentir y salir por la puerta. El encuentro no fue como lo había planeado, pero al menos había hecho un gran avance.

Naruto dentro de su oficina soltó un largo suspiro de frustración antes de levantarse y salir, Sai lo iba a escuchar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miro a Sarada a lo lejos, técnicamente tenía que ir por ella, pero el verla hablando tan animaba con Bolt Uzumaki redujo considerablemente su ánimo, y le hizo saber que la discusión del día anterior no se iba a olvidar tan fácilmente.

Esa que la hizo replantear su plan de acción, de verdad creyó que mostrarle a Sasuke que podía tener una familia, y que era muy feliz con ellos, le haría darse cuenta de lo idiota que había sido, y que regresaría con ella casi suplicando. Pero… esas mismas palabras dichas por Sarada habían sonado tan idiotas que le hizo dudar que lograra un resultado con eso.

Necesitaba un nuevo plan, y para eso necesitaba a Sarada, la única debilidad que tenía Sasuke.

− Hola Shino-Kun – Dijo la pelirosa al verlo

El de gafas le vio sin interés.

− No me tutees – Dijo con voz monótona antes de dirigirse hacia los niños y hablarle a Sarada

Sakura abrió los ojos levemente impresionado, viendo a su hija ir por su mochila, cuando Shino regresó a la puerta le dio una mirada de duda.

− ¿Hice algo para molestarte?

El Aburame suspiro mirando discretamente alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los veía, para luego acercarse levemente a Sakura.

− La próxima vez que hagas algo contra Hinata-Chan – Murmuro cerca de su oído – Te voy a destruir

Sakura se sobresaltó y tembló levemente mientras Shino se separaba de ella, justo en el momento que Sarada salía por la puerta.

− No olvides hacer la tarea – Le dijo a la niña para luego recargarse en la puerta

− Claro que no – Dijo alegremente Sarada

La niña comenzó a caminar, ignorando el tono pálido de Sakura que empezó a caminar tras ella.

La pelirosa suspiro, ella en definitiva no le tenía miedo a Shino, Shino solo manejaba insectos ¿No?

Dio un bufido molesta, ahora que todo estaba saliendo como estaba planeado, Hinata tenía que interponerse en medio. Esa mujer que la irritaba de sobremanera, aunque no podía identificar a ciencia cierta la razón de eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto entró por la puerta sin siquiera tocarla. Sai levantó la vista de los papeles levemente para luego ignorarlo.

− ¡No puedes incluir a nadie en Raíz sin antes consultármelo! – Espetó el rubio golpeando el escritorio del ninja

Sai alzó la mirada y con un suspiro, dejo los papeles a un lado.

− No tenía que hacerlo – Dijo viéndolo – Ella no es una ninja activa

Naruto apretó los puños y tomo a Sai de la camisa para luego jalarlo hacía él.

− No la metas en esto – Espetó el rubio con los dientes apretados

Sai se soltó de él con más fuerza de la necesaria.

− Ella necesitaba un trabajo – Dijo con voz neutra – Yo necesitaba una ninja

Naruto le miró fijamente.

− No voy a permitir que la metas en tus juegos – Espetó molestó – Te lo advierto Sai

El moreno solo se encogió de hombros.

− La seguridad de la aldea no es un juego, ella es muy valiosa

Naruto apretó los puños aún más.

− Si algo le llega a pasar, eres hombre muerto

Sai le sonrió falsamente.

− No te preocupes, es compañera de Sasuke Uchiha, no puede estar más segura

El rubio apretó los dientes antes de girarse y salir del lugar dando un portazo. Sai suspiro y dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa con un ruido sordo, esperando estar haciendo lo correcto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Sabes lanzar los Shurikens? – Pregunto Shino sorprendido al ver a Bolt entrenar

El niño asintió lanzando otra ronda, que fallaron en el blanco por muy poco.

− Sasuke-Sensei me enseño, aunque aún no lo perfecciono – Se quejó levemente – Así que quiero dominarlo para cuando regrese

Shino suspiro quedamente.

− Te llevas muy bien con Sasuke – Dijo viendo al niño

Bolt le regalo una sonrisa.

− Él es tan genial – Dijo con ojos brillosos – No creo que haya nada que él no pueda hacer

Shino sintió una gota de sudor deslizarse por su nuca ante el entusiasmo que Bolt le ponía a esa afirmación.

− Si tú lo dices – Dijo el de gafas

Bolt le sonrió con calma.

− Eto… Shino-Sensei

El hombre giro su mirada hacía él.

− ¿Qué?

El niño bajo la mirada y jugo con sus dedos índices, presionándolos uno contra el otro, en un gesto que era tan similar al de su madre que casi lo hizo sonreír, antes de alzar su mirada y darle una sonrisa.

− Queríamos darle una sorpresa a Sasuke-Sensei, y queríamos ver si podíamos recoger un poco las cosas de su clan… bueno… lo destruido

Shino le vio con sorpresa.

− ¿Quiénes?

− Sarada, Mitsuki, Inojin, Shikadai y yo

El moreno asintió con calma.

− Está bien

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quito la tetera del fuego para ponerla a un lado con un suspiro quedo. Sasuke ya se había tardado un poco.

Dio otro suspiro, ese viaje había sido muy tranquilo después de todo, con silencios que no eran incomodos y platicas triviales sobre cualquier tontería, estaban a solo unas horas de la tierra de la ola, pero la noche los había alcanzado, por lo que decidieron acampar para no caminar a oscuras. Las tiendas ya estaban armadas y ellos ya habían cenado, Hinata le estaba preparando un té a Sasuke, que se había ido hacía unos 20 minutos a caminar.

Con otro nuevo suspiro, activo su Byakugan para buscarlo, con un poco de preocupación de que estuviese herido o algo malo le hubiese pasado.

Pero el chico no estaba herido. Estaba tomando un baño en el rio que pasaba a unos metros de ellos.

Hinata se sonrojo completamente, desactivando el Byakugan para cubrirse la cara con ambas manos. Sin querer había cumplido el "encargo" de Temari y sus ojos habían comprobado eso que sus caderas habían sentido hacía ya bastantes días. Sacudió la cabeza, aun entre sus manos, mientras se levantaba para sacarse de la cabeza todas las locuras que pasaban por ella. No debía de pensar en Sasuke de esa manera.

Quiso caminar a la tienda con rapidez, pero con las manos aun en su cara, no vislumbro la mochila en el suelo, por lo que se tropezó con ella cayendo de frente, sobre los troncos que habían recogido para el fuego.

− Augh – Se quejó aun en el suelo

Se sentía patética.

− ¿Estás bien?

Sintió como la levantaban del suelo por la cintura para luego girarla, quedando de frente al culpable de toda esa situación. Se sonrojo de sobremanera nuevamente.

− Eh…

− ¿Alguien te atacó? – Pregunto el moreno

Ella negó con la cabeza aun sonrojada.

− M-Me tropecé c-cuando iba-a a-a…

Se quedó de piedra al ver que el chico no tenía puesta la camiseta, seguramente se dirigió hacia ella en cuanto la escucho gritar, lo que significaba que había llegado junto a ella de la misma manera de la que había salido del río… el río en el que estaba tomando un baño.

La mujer se puso aún más roja de lo que ya estaba, tanto que sintió que salía humo de su cabeza, antes de dejar caer la cabeza hacía atrás perdiendo la conciencia.

− ¿Eh? – Dijo el moreno al ver que el cuerpo de la mujer se había relajado por completo echando la cabeza hacía atrás − ¿Hinata?

La movió un poco, pero la mujer no reacciono. Soltó un suspiro algo frustrado. La había visto dirigir su mirada hacía su pecho desnudo antes de desmayarse, seguramente seguía siendo tan tímida como la recordaba. La cargó con delicadeza antes de meterla en la tienda y acostarla sobre su bolsa para dormir, para luego ir por su ropa al río.

Cuando regresó al campamento, descubrió la taza junto al fuego, seguramente ella lo había preparado para él antes de tropezarse. Lo tomó con una pequeña risa, la mujer era algo torpe, pero eso mismo solía hacerla muy linda. Estuvo a punto de escupir el té al descubrirse con esos pensamientos hacia ella. Sacudió la cabeza levemente para después tomar el té con calma. No debía dejar que esos pensamientos poco convencionales entraran a su cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miró a Naruto murmurar y maldecir mientras pasaba la pila de papeles de un lado a otro, y dio un suspiro algo frustrado.

− ¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó extrañada

Naruto la miro antes de bajar la mirada y dar un largo suspiro.

− Hinata se unió a Raíz – Dijo casi tirando los documentos

Sakura la miro con sorpresa.

− ¿Qué?

Naruto asintió, omitiendo decirle lo de Sasuke por miedo a que la pelirosa rompiera algo.

− Sai la dio de alta, como no es ninja activa, no tiene que pedirme permiso

Sakura dio un bufido.

− Estúpido Sai, primero de lo Ino y ahora esto

Naruto soltó otro suspiro.

− De verdad me preocupa ese tratado – Dijo viendo a Sakura – La nube y raíz podrían destruir la aldea si se lo proponen

Sakura volvió a soltar un bufido, todo se estaba saliendo de control.

− Todo estará bien – Mintió

Naruto asintió, aun sabiendo que eso apenas era el comienzo de la catástrofe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despertó algo sobresaltada, y tardó unos segundos para recordar donde estaba. Dio un suspiro mientras se cubría los ojos con unos de sus brazos. Aún era de noche a las afueras de la tienda y su compañero dormía cerca de ella. Su rostro se tornó rojo otra vez ante el recuerdo que tenía de él y lucho con su cuerpo para no volverse a desmayar. De seguro Sasuke pensaba que estaba loca.

El moreno que seguramente tuvo que cargarla a la tienda y acostarla en la bolsa de dormir, apagar el fuego y recoger las cosas que estaban fuera de la tienda. Se dio un golpe en la frente, ella prácticamente no había servido de ayuda en nada en esa misión.

Dio un suspiro y giro sobre su costado, viéndolo dormir.

No se veía tranquilo, tenía el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados con fuerza, también notó que sudaba levemente y apretaba los dientes. Eso la asusto un poco y con precaución se acercó a él. El moreno giro hacía un lado mientras apretaba aún más los puños y soltaba un suspiro, para Hinata era claro que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

− Itachi – Susurró el moreno moviendo el cuerpo hacia el otro lado para luego regresar con brusquedad – No tienes que hacer esto

Hinata lo observo y sintió que el corazón se apretaba dentro de su pecho, había olvidado cuanto dolor había tenido que pasar el moreno, el cual solo se vio aumentado cuando dejo a Sakura. Sin pensarlo, hizo lo mismo que hacía con Bolt cuando tenía una pesadilla, abrazarlo. El moreno dejo de retorcerse contra ella lentamente hasta quedarse quieto. Hinata suspiro y lo abrazo con más fuerza, queriendo darle aunque fuese un poco de apoyo del que él le había dado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miró el techo fijamente, aunque su mente viajaba sin querer hacía esa persona una y otra vez. Aun después de la actividad antes realizada, y que esa cama fuese muy suave y cómoda, no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

− ¿En qué piensas?

Se sobresaltó levemente ante la voz de Tenten, para luego girar su mirada hacía ella y darle una sonrisa.

− Nada, pensaba en Hinata-Sama

La mujer resopló dándole la espalda.

− No creo que sea buena idea que hables de ella en estos momentos.

Neji suspiro algo frustrado al ver que la chica se había molestado ante su comentario, giro sobre su costado y la abrazó por la cintura pegando su cara a su cabello. Ese cabello que le llegaba a gustar tanto cuando se lo dejaba suelto, cosa que solo sucedía en momentos como ese.

− ¿Me puedo quedar a dormir? – Preguntó el castaño

Tenten giro hacía él aun entre su abrazó y le dio una sonrisa.

− ¿No crees que se enoje tu tío?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

− Tal vez, pero no es importante

Tenten se abrazó a él, y lo sintió suspirar otra vez. Se separó algo molesta, si no decía lo que pasaba por su cabeza, tal vez no pudiera dormir en toda la noche.

− ¿Qué pasa? – Repitió viéndolo fijamente

Neji suspiro.

− Hinata-Sama se está quedando en la casa del Uchiha

Tenten abrió los ojos a más no poder, y miro a Neji con sorpresa.

− ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no se queda en la mansión Hyuga?

Neji suspiro.

− No lo sé – Dijo en voz baja – No quiso ir para allá

Tenten también dio un suspiro.

− ¿No crees que deberías confiar un poco más en ella? – Pregunto acariciando su mejilla – Ya es una mujer adulta

Neji la miro con un poco de sorpresa antes de desviar su mirada hacía el techo.

− Ella es muy confiada – Dijo aun sin verla – No me fio del Uchiha

Tenten no hizo comentario alguno, aun pensando que si la mujer fuera tan confiada como decía Neji, hubiese regresado a la mansión Hyuga sin hacer protesta.

− Todo estará bien – Dijo abrazándolo – Es una mujer fuerte

Neji suspiro, esperando que Tenten tuviera razón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando despertó, sentía un peso sobre él y su mente enseguida pensó que era un ataque, activo el Sharingan y saco su kunai para defenderse, hasta que identifico ese aroma. Mismo que había olido muchas veces y que se había impregnado dentro de él. Soltó un suspiro obligando a tranquilizarse, guardando el kunai y dirigiendo su mirada hacia abajo.

Hinata lo estaba abrazando.

Se removió haciendo que ella se despertara. Sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos. La mujer se sobresaltó, sonrojándose por completo y lo soltó alejándose de él. Aun cuando no lo admitiera, el moreno echo de menos ese calor.

− Lo siento – Dijo la mujer haciendo una reverencia – S-sé que no debí… pero… pero…

− Tenía pesadillas – Completó el moreno con una mano en la frente

Hinata le miró sorprendida y asintió con calma.

− Lo siento – Repitió

El chico suspiro.

− No importa – Dijo en voz baja – Será mejor irnos

La mujer asintió para luego tratar de levantarse, cayó de sentón al no poder apoyar su pie. Sasuke se acercó a ella con paso lento y luego la tomo con delicadeza del tobillo, Hinata se sonrojo viéndolo tocar su pie con suavidad.

− Es un esguince – Dijo viéndola – Seguro de cuando te tropezaste con los troncos

La mujer dejo caer la cabeza hacia abajo algo abatida. De verdad que no daba una.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto vio a Bolt, que seguramente estaba esperando que todos se fueran para irse con Shino. El niño le observo con cautela cuando lo vio acercarse a él.

− ¿Qué quieres viejo? – Dijo con tono molesto

Naruto dio un suspiro tratando de calmarse, de verdad que le molestaba que el niño usara ese tono con él.

− Venía a que vallamos a comprar cosas – Dijo dándole una sonrisa – Con lo que paso en la casa y eso…

Bolt le miro sonrojándose un poco, antes de rascarse la nuca soltando una risa nerviosa y desviar la mirada.

− Eso no es necesario – Dijo sin verlo

Naruto le miro con extrañeza.

− Sé que casi toda la ropa se rompió – Le aclaró Naruto

Bolt se volvió a rascar la nuca mientras bajaba la mirada.

− No es por eso – Dijo con voz baja – Es que… bueno…

El rubio se acercó unos pasos a su hijo con calma.

− ¿Qué?

Bolt alzó su mirada unos segundos, antes de bajar la mirada nuevamente. Por alguna razón se sentía incómodo ante esa situación.

− Sasuke-Sensei ya lo hizo

Naruto abrió ligeramente los ojos ante eso y miro fijamente a Bolt.

− ¿Qué?

Bolt asintió sonrojado.

− Compro ropa para mí y mamá

Naruto apretó los puños molesto con toda la situación.

− Yo soy tu padre – Le recordó a Bolt – ¿Por qué no me lo pediste a ti?

Bolt le miro con molestia.

− Yo no se lo pedí – Dijo con tono molesto – Él lo hizo por sí mismo – Dio un suspiro – Tengo que irme

Diciendo esto, dejo a Naruto atrás para correr hacía Shino. El rubio suspiro con molestia, golpeando la pared cercana, sintiéndose relegado de su familia. Familia a la que él había dejado atrás, pero que no era consciente de eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− Esto no es necesario – Se quejó Hinata una vez más completamente roja

Sasuke solo rodo los ojos mientras continuaba caminando con Hinata en su espalda.

− No importa – Dijo en voz baja – Además ya estamos por llegar

Hinata suspiró con calma y apretó su agarre en los brazos del moreno.

− Lo siento – Dijo bajando la mirada – Causo muchos problemas

Sasuke dio un suspiro.

− No lo haces… además es una manera de agradecerte

Hinata suspiro, entendiendo que se refería a la pesadilla.

− Sasuke-San – Le llamó con voz queda

− Hmp

La chica suspiro antes de decidirse a hablar.

− ¿Por qué dejo su venganza? – El moreno se detuvo unos momentos, antes de continuar su camino con paso lento, Hinata se sonrojo entendiendo que lo había hecho enojar con esa pregunta – Lo siento no quería…

− No importa – Dijo el moreno apretando sin querer el agarre en las piernas de la mujer – Pero eso no es algo de lo que suela hablar – Dijo en voz baja

" _Al menos no con nadie de la aldea"_

Dio un suspiro, al parecer todo lo que estaba sucediendo no dejaba de recordarle el porqué de su regreso, toda esa información en su mente, que a pesar de haber pasado ya diez años, aun no podía procesar.

− Sarada-Chan habló conmigo – Dijo Hinata apretando sus manos en los hombros del hombre

− Me lo dijo – Dijo el moreno – Me parece bien que entrene contigo

Hinata suspiro.

− No debería entrenarla usted con el Sharingan

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

− El Sharingan evoluciona con cada miembro – Dijo en voz baja – Realmente deseo que ella nunca tenga que desarrollarlo

Hinata le miro con sorpresa, aunque el moreno no lo noto.

− ¿Por qué? – Dijo extrañada

Sasuke suspiro.

− El Sharingan a diferencia del Byakugan no se obtiene en el momento del nacimiento – Dijo con calma – Sino que se activa cuando un Uchiha sufre

− ¿Eh? – Dijo la mujer con duda

Sasuke suspiro.

− Se activa luego de experimentar la pérdida del amor o desesperación – Dijo cerrando los ojos – Un cierto chacra brota en su cerebro que afecta el nervio óptico, y provoca un cambio en sus ojos – Abrió los ojos dando un suspiro – El Sharingan es literalmente el ojo que refleja los sentimientos

Hinata asintió entendiendo su postura. Si ese fuese el caso de Bolt, tampoco querría que algún día activara su Kekkei Genkai.

Sasuke le dio un apretón en las piernas, y se detuvo por completo, haciendo que la chica alzara su mirada, para darse cuenta que habían llegado a la tierra de la ola. Suspiro al ver el nombre del puente, al igual que Sasuke.

− Andando – Dijo el moreno avanzando de nuevo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El anciano Tazuna miro la invitación con calma. Por fin habían podido entregar la invitación luego de que curaran el tobillo de Hinata.

− Así que Sai-San – Dijo el anciano después de unos momentos – ¿Quién lo diría?

Hinata y Sasuke asintieron con calma. El anciano suspiro.

− Para mí será un honor ir – Dijo con una sonrisa para luego dirigir su mirada hacía Hinata – ¿Y cómo está Naruto?

La mujer se rasco la mejilla algo avergonzada sin mirar al hombre.

− Eh…

− Se separaron – Dijo Sasuke con brusquedad – Eso es todo, nos retiramos

Se levantó con calma al igual que Hinata, la mujer algo sonrojada por la forma en la que el moreno había comunicado su separación.

− Es-Esperen – Dijo el anciano – Deben estar cansados – Miró a Hinata – Sería un honor si nos permiten darles alojamiento por esta noche.

La mujer giro su mirada hacía Sasuke, que dio un asentimiento con la cabeza.

− Sería un placer para nosotros – Dijo Hinata haciendo una inclinación

El anciano asintió con calma, para luego llamar a Inari y pedir que les prepararan una habitación para dormir. Luego de que desaparecieron de su vista, soltó un audible suspiro. ¿Así que Naruto se había separado? Negó con la cabeza, ese niño, a sus ojos, había cometido una gran equivocación al dejar escapar a esa mujer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shino miró con frialdad a Hiashi, Bolt a lo lejos con sus amigos, estaban arreglando lo que quedaba del barrio Uchiha y el líder del Clan Hyuga había llegado de improviso exigiendo llevarse a Bolt para ser probado frente a los ancianos del clan.

− El Hokage ha dado su autorización

Shino no me inmutó ante esa afirmación.

− Hinata-Chan me lo encargó personalmente – Espetó – Si quiere algo, deberá esperar a que ella regrese.

Hiashi le miró molestó. No recordaba lo sobreprotector que solía comportarse sus compañeros de equipo con ella.

− Entonces así será – Dijo con frialdad

Shino suspiro quedamente cuando lo vio marchar y luego dirigió su mirada hacía los niños.

− Hora de irnos – Les grito

Los niños gritaron en respuesta y recogiendo las cosas, corrieron hacía él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata miró a Sasuke, dudando entre entregarle la taza de té o no.

− ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó el moreno

Hinata jugo con sus dedos índices mientras bajaba la mirada sonrojada.

− ¿Cómo está su espalda?

El moreno solo se encogió de hombros, haciéndola sentir avergonzada. La había cargado un tramo muy largo, y ella no pesaba lo que una pluma. Se sonrojo de sobremanera una vez más antes de dirigir su mirada hacía él. Sasuke pudo ver la vergüenza en su mirada.

− ¿Me permite ayudarlo con ella?

El hombre le dio una mirada de duda y la miro fijamente, antes de soltar un suspiro y asentir con la cabeza. Lo admitiera o no, la espalda si le dolía bastante.

− ¿Qué hago?

La chica se sonrojo aún más.

− Quítese el chaleco y recuéstese boca abajo sobre la colcha por favor

El moreno asintió, haciendo lo que le pedía la mujer. Hinata dio un largo suspiro para tratar de darse el valor necesario, ella fue la que empezó con eso, así que ahora debía terminarlo. Con pasos lentos, llegó al lado de Sasuke, y activando su Byakugan, empezó a hacer presiones certeras en los lugares que más se habían visto afectados por su peso durante esas horas.

− Mmm

El moreno gimió con algo de placer sin proponérselo, los puntos en los que la mujer estaba presionando se sentían tan bien. Hinata sonrió algo más confiada y continuo con su tarea, ganándose más gemidos quedos por parte del Uchiha.

− ¡Lo sabía! – Gritó Imari entrando de pronto al cuarto − ¡Engañas a Naruto…! ¿Eh?

Las palabras en su boca se fueron de improvisto al ver que la mujer solo estaba presionando con sus dedos la espalda de Sasuke, el mismo que ni siquiera había alzado su mirada a pesar de escucharlo entrar.

Pero desde afuera de la puerta se escuchaba tan claro que estaban haciendo otra cosa, se dijo a sí mismo el chico que solo aino a ponerse rojo.

− ¿Pasa algo Inari-Chan? – Preguntó la morena

El chico negó con su cabeza totalmente sonrojado.

− Eh… solo… − Se rascó la nuca – Su habitación ya está preparada

Hinata le sonrió, abriendo la boca para decirle gracias pero…

− Ella se quedará aquí – Dijo Sasuke aun sin levantar la mirada – Solo hace falta otra colcha

La mujer cerró la boca y su mirada se dirigió hacía Sasuke, que aun los ignoraba.

− Eso no es correcto – Dijo Inari molesto

− No podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien entre corriendo y gritando de cosas a su habitación sin razón aparente – Dijo Sasuke aun sin verlo – Solo hace falta la colcha

Inari se sonrojo y con un bufido de molestia salió de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura estaba dormida, por lo que él tenía el tiempo de ver ese álbum sin ganarse una mirada de molestia por parte de ella.

El hablar con Bolt había removido en él más cosas de las que quería, y no pudo evitar recordar todas esas cosas que había vivido con Hinata. Dio un largo suspiro, obligándose a dejar el álbum a un lado para luego subir las escaleras.

Sakura era su presente, no debía dejarse manejas por las cosas del pasado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo escucho gemir nuevamente y removerse en la colcha.

Suspiro con calma y le vio mientras se levantaba, jalando su colcha para dejarla al lado de la de él.

Se le quedó observando fijamente una vez que llegó a su lado. Sasuke era un hombre muy apuesto y muy maduro, había tenido que madurar de manera brusca, lo que le había generado ese carácter tan frío que tenía, pero no era una mala persona, sino todo lo contrario.

Se preguntó a si misma que era lo que había pasado para que decidiera regresar a la aldea, y por qué había dejado atrás su venganza. Su mano viajo a su mejilla y la acaricio por unos segundos, pensando en si el hombre algún día confiaría lo suficiente en ella como para confiarle sus secretos.

Dio un suspiro quedo, antes de acostarse junto a él y abrazarlo, sintiendo como la abrazaba hacía él con fuerza, y poco a poco dejaba de removerse. Él había sido un gran apoyo con ella y con Bolt, así que si al menos podía ayudarlo con las pesadillas, era lo mínimo que podía hacer con él.

Soltó un suspiro contra su pecho, mientras se relajaba y comenzaba a quedarse dormida, a diferencia de Naruto, Sasuke se sentía tan cálido.

* * *

Y fin. Por ahora.


	11. Capítulo 11- Confrontación

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11.− Confrontación**

Miro la fotografía que Pein le pasaba.

Una mujer, de tal vez 20 años, su piel era algo pálida, y el ojo que se alcanzaba a ver era color azul cielo, tenía el cabello negro y largo que le cubría su ojo derecho. Llevaba la banda de la nube en la frente.

− ¿Quién es? – Pregunto con calma

− Skiadrum – Dijo el hombre mirando un papel – Es de la aldea de la nube, la prometida del líder de Raíz de Konoha

Itachi arrugo un poco el entrecejo. Era muy joven aun para casarse.

− ¿Qué hay con ella? – Pregunto de nuevo

Pein lo miro unos segundos antes de dirigir su mirada a Sasori.

− Es… peligrosa – Dijo con calma – Llegará en pocas semanas a la hoja, tu misión será vigilarla, y si tienes oportunidad, traerla, irás solo, así que deberás pasar desapercibido

Itachi asintió con calma, algo extrañado de que esa niña pudiera ser un peligro para alguien.

− ¿Es una Jinchuriki?

Pein negó con la cabeza, sin querer dar más información de la necesaria.

− Es un arma creada por Danzo Shimura – Dijo Sasori con calma – Es importante capturarla

La mirada del moreno se ensombreció levemente ante la mención de ese hombre, y más aún, al enterarse de que esa mujer, que podía verse tan inocente en esa foto, estaba involucrada directamente con él. Si tenía oportunidad, la capturaría a como diera lugar.

− Eso es todo – Dijo Pein sacándolo de sus pensamientos – Partirás en dos días – Dijo viendo a Itachi

El moreno asintió con calma mientras se daba la vuelta para dirigirse a su cuarto. No podía pensar con claridad.

Regresar a la hoja, a donde estaba su hermano.

Soltó un suspiro, dejándose caer sobre la cama boca arriba. Su hermano se había convertido en un enigma, primero dejo la aldea para buscarlo, se unió a Orochimaru, lo que lo preocupo mucho durante esos años, temeroso de que le fura a quitar su cuerpo. Pero Sasuke salió victorioso sobre lo que sea que fuese Orochimaru, y creó un equipo para buscarlo.

Después de algunos enfrentamientos, salió de su radar por unos meses, para luego aparecer encarcelado en la aldea de la nube. Misma de la que escapo de prisión y desapareció otra vez por algunos meses más.

Luego, sin previo aviso, o sin que Naruto Uzumaki lo arrastrara de nuevo, regresó a la aldea por su propio pie. Llevaba ahí ya 10 años, y en ninguno de ellos hizo el mínimo esfuerzo por buscarlo, o enfrentarse a él. Solo continúo su vida normal, como si se hubiese olvidado de él, aun cuando prometió asesinarlo.

Itachi suspiro con molestia. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo su tonto hermano menor? Él ya no tenía tiempo.

Resoplo de nuevo, haciendo que la fotografía que había dejado en el buró volara hacía la cama. El moreno la tomo con fastidio. Esa niña era peligrosa, no solo para Akatsuki, sino también para su hermano. Si era una marioneta creada por Danzo, era posible que buscara asesinarlo, que quisiera exterminar lo que quedaba del clan.

Dio un largo suspiro resignado, su prioridad no era capturarla, sino asesinarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gaara observó con algo de frialdad al Uchiha. No le daba confianza, ni siquiera cuando solo iba a dejar ese pedazo de papel.

− Aquí tiene Kazekage-Sama

Quitó su mirada del pelinegro, para dirigirla a la mujer que le extendía una invitación en esos momentos. La tomo con un pequeño suspiro.

− Gracias − Dijo con calma − ¿Cómo está Naruto?

La mujer desvió la mirada sonrojándose un poco.

− Nosotros nos separamos – Dijo con calma

Gaara abrió los ojos sorprendido antes esa repentina declaración.

− Pero todo parecía marchar bien entre ustedes – Dijo el pelirrojo con algo de incredulidad

Hinata soltó un suspiro.

− Yo también lo creía – Dijo en voz muy baja

Sasuke dio un pequeño bufido.

− Vámonos – Dijo con calma

El pelirrojo le frunció el ceño al moreno.

− ¿No quiere quedarse a cenar? – Le pregunto el pelirrojo a Hinata

La mujer dirigió su mirada hacía Sasuke, que negó con la cabeza.

− Lo sentimos – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa – Será otro día

El pelirrojo arrugo aún más su ceño.

− Ya es tarde para que partan – Dijo de nuevo – Será mejor que se queden

Sasuke le miró fijamente con dureza, molestó con el tono que el pelirrojo había usado con él.

− Eh…

− Está bien – Dijo el moreno mirando al pelirrojo

Gara solo le miró fijamente por unos segundos más.

− Entonces pediré que pongan dos platos más

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Neji abrió la boca sin poder evitarlo.

− Yo… salgo con…

− Eso es irrelevante – Dijo Hiashi con voz seca – Ambos sabían que eso no era algo formal

Neji lo miro sin poder decir nada, sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando. Era conocido por ser protector y por querer mucho a su prima, pero era su prima, y nunca la había visto como algo más.

− Hiashi-Sama – Dijo Neji con precaución – Sé que solo quiere lo mejor, pero…

− Entonces no discutas – Dijo el hombre con mirada irritada – Se casaran en cuanto regrese

Neji asintió con calma, sin poder hacerse a esa idea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era la cena más incómoda que había tenido en su vida, y lo peor es que aún faltaba un tiempo para que se terminara. Ninguno decía nada, y por las miradas que se daban Gaara y Sasuke, era más que obvio que no se llevaban bien.

− Terminé – Dijo Sasuke después de unos minutos – Me retiro

La morena soltó un suspiro cuando lo vio desaparecer por la puerta, seguramente estaba enojado.

− ¿Puedo preguntar por qué se separaron?

La voz de Gaara la sobresaltó un poco y dirigió su mirada hacía él, parad después dar un suspiro cansando.

− Quisiera no hablar de eso – Dijo en voz baja

Gaara asintió con calma.

− ¿Raíz?

La morena le sonrió con calma.

− Necesitaba un cambio

El pelirrojo asintió con calma.

− ¿Cómo va todo en Konoha? – Preguntó luego – Con todo el asunto de Raíz

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

− La verdad todo está muy tenso – Dijo con calma – Con la guerra tan cerca todo está de cabeza

Gaara asintió con calma.

− El concejo ha presionado para que me case – Dijo el pelirrojo con voz molesta – Al parecer creen que un matrimonio da estabilidad al puesto con los aldeanos

Hinata asintió con calma.

− Hasta cierto punto lo hace – Dijo bajando la mirada – Los aldeanos confían más en su líder cuando este tiene una familia

Gaara dio un pequeño bufido.

− Supongo que si – Dijo con calma

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Le sonreía de una manera dulce y algo picara, como burlándose de que hubiese ayudado a ese niño a bajar del árbol._

− _¿Qué? – Espetó molesto_

 _La niña negó con la cabeza y empezó a caminar, el moreno la siguió momentos después. Su forma de ser solía confundirlo mucho._

− _Oye Sasuke – Le habló la niña girándose hacía él después de avanzar unos metros_

− _Hmp_

 _Le regalo una sonrisa radiante._

− _Cuando seamos mayores… ¿Puedo ser tu esposa?_

 _El moreno estuvo a punto de tropezarse y la observo fijamente bastante sonrojado, solía escuchar esas declaraciones de las niñas que lo perseguían, pero nunca se lo imagino viniendo de ella._

− _¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? – Preguntó el moreno con enojo_

 _Ella solo continúo sonriendo_

− _Es que parece que de verdad te gustan los niños y eres tan confiable_

− _Eh… − Dijo sonrojándose aún más_

 _La niña soltó una pequeña risa y le saco la lengua._

− _¿Por qué te pones rojo? Claro que solo estaba bromeando_

 _El moreno le miro molestó mientras la niña empezaba a correr, él no tardó en seguirla con rapidez, tratando de atinarle aunque fuera un golpe._

Cerró el grifo del agua y se obligó a sí mismo a sacar ese recuerdo de su cabeza, al parecer la convivencia con Hinata no hacía más que recordársela, esa amiga que lo había ayudado en todo lo malo que había pasado.

Se obligó a dejar de pensar en ella, no importaba cuanto lo hiciere, eso no la traería de regreso, ella seguiría muerta, al igual que lo estaba Ni, Juv y toda su familia.

Dio un suspiro frustrado mirando hacía el espejo, todo parecía tan irreal, pues aun cuando las pesadillas había desaparecido por el momento gracias a Hinata, eso no quitaba el hecho de cómo ocurrieron las cosas, no cambiaba el pasado atormentado que lo perseguía y perseguiría por mucho tiempo.

Salió de sus pensamientos, escuchando la voz de Hinata y de Gaara acercándose a la habitación,

Hinata, que se colaba en sus pensamientos sin querer, con cada frase que decía, con cada acción o con cada movimiento. El tener su cuerpo junto al suyo lo hacía tranquilizarse a tal grado de no verse afectado por las pesadillas, pero siempre que despertaba, la visión de tenerla a su lado incrementaba el problema que todo hombre tenía siempre cada mañana, y mientras ella se desperezaba, él siempre tenía que alejarse hasta poder tranquilizarse.

Cada mañana venía a su mente el recuerdo de cuando estuvo sobre ese cuerpo, el día que Bolt los asusto, su mano recordaba el calor y la suavidad del pecho que había tocado, sus caderas recordaban las piernas que las aprisionaron y venía a su mente el recuerdo de sus labios y su dulce aliento esparcido por sus mejillas.

− Gracias por su hospitalidad

Escucho su voz afuera del baño y supo que había entrado a su habitación, dio un suspiro molestó terminándose de poner el pantalón y secar el cabello para salir a la habitación, donde seguramente, Gaara estaría hablando con ella.

En cuanto salió del baño, Hinata giro su mirada hacía él con una dulce sonrisa, antes de girar su rostro completamente sonrojado al ver que no tenía la camiseta puesta. Gaara la frunció el ceño a Sasuke y miró a Hinata avergonzada con la cabeza gacha. Era obvio para Gaara que el Uchiha hacía eso porque le molestarlo y que se fuera de la habitación, y aun cuando el pelirrojo no quería darle ese gusto, no quería incomodar de más a Hinata.

− Los veré mañana – Musito Gaara antes de salir y cerrar la puerta

Hinata aun con la mirada gacha y el rostro sonrojado, se fue hacía su maleta para sacar su ropa y poder darse un baño, tirando las cosas en el proceso. Se agacho rápido a recogerlas y luego casi corrió al baño, tropezándose un poco pero sin caer al piso, desapareciendo por la puerta unos segundos después. Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír ante la reacción de Hinata, que parecía de nuevo una niña y no una mujer de 27 años que ya tenía un hijo de 9 años.

Con un suspiro risueño, se puso la camiseta y se dejó caer sobre la cama, quería aprovechar esas noches sin pesadillas, una vez que regresaran a la hoja, era poco probable que ella durmiera a su lado, y debía ser consciente de eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Estas lista para partir? − La chica giro su mirada hacia el hombre y asintió con la cabeza con calma − Entonces andando

Ella asintió de nuevo, caminando a mitad de esa caravana. Ya se había despedido de quienes lo merecían, y ahora estaba tratando de mantener la calma para no salir huyendo. Recordándose a sí misma que era una misión, una misión para su aldea y una en la que no debía fallar. De cara a la guerra, cualquier movimiento que se hiciera debía ser perfecto, o todo podría irse al diablo en cualquier momento.

− ¿Él estará ahí? – Pregunto sin poder contenerse

A la miro dando un suspiro, se había tardado mucho en hacer esa pregunta.

− Supongo que sí – Dijo con calma

Ella dio un suspiro aun caminando.

− Porque no me lo dijiste

El hombre suspiro evitando verla.

− Nunca lo preguntaste

Ella lo miro fijamente, pero el hombre se negó a girar su mirada hacia ella.

− No me refiero hace dos semanas

Estuvo a punto de detener el paso, pero se obligó a caminar, así como a seguir dirigiendo su mirada hacía el camino. Había querido evitar esa conversación, pero era obvio que no podría hacerlo por más tiempo.

− Lo consideré peligroso – Dijo con calma

La chica apretó los puños, tratando de ignorar las palabras que el hombre le dio. ¿Peligroso para quién? Una vez más, se tragó su coraje y se fue quedando atrás en esa caravana, llamando la atención del hombre, que no pudo quedarse atrás con ella. Suspiro varias veces para darse calma, ya no era una niña, ni Darui era un ninja común, golpearlo como en años anteriores, sería considerado como un delito grave, podría ir a prisión o podrían darle pena de muerte. Además de que su maestra no estaba para volver a salvarla si cometía una falta grave.

Se obligó a dejar de pensar en ella y enfoco los ojos en el camino. No podía vivir de recuerdos del pasado, le gustara o no.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¡Hoy llega mamá! – Gritó Bolt emocionado

Shikadai le dio una mirada de fastidio mientras Inojin sonreía algo conciliador.

− Llevas diciéndolo desde ayer – Se quejó Shikadai

Bolt se sonrojo y bajando la mirada empezó a jugar con sus dedos índices.

− Es que nunca había estado tanto tiempo sin ella – Dijo con voz baja

Shikadai dio un suspiro de fastidio, pensando en que si su madre se iba por dos semanas no la extrañaría tanto, o eso creía... con lo problemática (y aterradora) que era.

− Ya la veras hoy – Dijo Inojin conciliador – Aunque probablemente este cansada

Bolt asintió de nuevo soltando un suspiro triste.

− Tú papá también llegará hoy – Dijo Mitsuki mirando a Sarada

La niña asintió con calma. Las cosas con su madre estaban muy tensas, al igual que con el Hokage. Se sentía feliz de verlo, ya que al menos podría darle la noticia de lo que habían hecho en el barrio Uchiha, pero también temía como pudiera reaccionar su madre y sus muy extraños e incongruentes planes para que regresara con ella. Soltó un suspiro algo cansada de toda la situación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La miro unos segundos antes de hacerse a un lado cuando Hinata puso una mano sobre su brazo. Hiashi junto a varios miembros del Clan Hyuga estaban esperándolos en la entrada de la aldea. Al verlos Sasuke se había puesto frente a ella, que ahora creía que necesitaba dejar las cosas claras. Su mirada viajo hacía Neji, que solo tenía la mirada abatida y dirigida al piso, nunca lo había visto así, y no le dio una buena sensación.

− ¿Qué pasa padre? – Pregunto la mujer con calma

Hiashi le miro fríamente con los brazos en la espalda.

− Vengo a notificarte que te casaras con Neji – Dijo con calma – La boda será en un mes – La mujer abrió la boca con sorpresa, comprendiendo la mirada abatido que tenía su primo – Además de que Uzumaki ha aprobado que se pruebe a Bolt frente a los ancianos del clan, su prueba está programada después de la boda

− ¿Qué? – Dijo con incredulidad

Hiashi le dio una mirada fría. La situación con su hija se había salido de control, y ahora trataba desesperadamente de hacer que todo volviera a la normalidad.

− Sé que me oíste – Dijo con voz fría – Iremos por sus cosas a…

− No – Le interrumpió la mujer

Hiashi aumento la frialdad en su mirada, sin poder creer que su hija le estuviera hablando en ese tono de voz, sobre todo frente a los miembros del clan y frente al desertor Uchiha.

− ¡¿Que estás diciendo?! – Espetó molestó − ¡Eres una Hyuga! ¡Compórtate como tal!

La mujer bajo la mirada mientras apretaba los puños.

− No sé qué estás diciendo – Dijo Hinata en voz baja

Hiashi dio un paso hacia ella completamente furioso.

− ¡¿Es así como tratas a tu padre?! – Espetó – ¡¿Qué no recuerdas tu educación como miembro del clan?!

Hinata puso una mano frente a ella mientras alzaba su mirada y activaba el Byakugan.

− Te lo dije esa vez – Dijo con voz dura – Yo ya no soy miembro del clan, eso no va a cambiar, ¡No van a poner un dedo sobre mi hijo! – Sus ojos lo miraron fijamente – Y lo mismo va para ti padre, tú ya no eres una figura que merezca mi respeto, ni a la que deba obedecer

Hiashi tembló levemente debido a la furia que sentía.

− ¡Hinata! – Le gritó perdiendo su porte orgulloso

− ¡Vete!

Hiashi avanzó de nuevo hacía ella, pero Sasuke cortó su camino mostrándose sus ojos rojos. El líder del clan Hyuga se sorprendió al ver ese nuevo patrón de Sharingan. Se veía el fondo rojo en el ojo y no eran las aspas tradicionales.

− Creo que su hija le dijo que se marchara – Dijo el moreno con calma

El hombre le miro rabioso antes de darse la vuelta. No sabía qué tipo de poder tenía el Uchiha con ese tipo de Sharingan.

− Esto no se quedara así – Espeto viendo a su hija

Se retiró junto con todos los miembros del clan, cuando dejaron de verse la mujer soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras sentía que su cuerpo temblaba y se dejaba caer de rodillas, había tenido tanto miedo.

− Hinata – Le llamó el moreno

La mujer alzó su mirada vidriosa hacía él.

− No puedo creerlo ¿Cómo pudo caer tan bajo? – Dijo en voz baja

Sasuke la miro unos segundos más, antes de cargarla de las piernas y los brazos. La mujer se recargó en su pecho tratando de mantener la calma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− No debe tardar – Dijo Bolt mirando por la ventana

Shikadai levantó su puño para darle un golpe pero Inojin lo detuvo junto con Sarada.

− Has repetido eso como 20 veces – Dijo Mitsuki con tono bajo

Bolt le sacó la lengua y dirigió su mirada hacía la ventana, para luego dar una exclamación ahogada.

− ¿Qué? – Preguntaron los demás asomándose

Vieron a Sasuke, con expresión cansada llegar hasta donde estaba Shino e intercambiar unas palabras con él. El Aburame asintió un par de veces antes de dar un suspiro frustrado y luego tomarse el puente de la nariz, para luego decir algo y volver a asentir. Después el moreno entró a donde estaban los niños.

− Sarada-chan, Bolt-chan, vienen por ustedes

Los niños asintieron, Sarada con alegría y Bolt con algo de tristeza, de verdad estaba esperando a su madre.

− Hola papá – Dijo Sarada alegre viendo a su Sasuke

El moreno asintió con la cabeza mientras le daba un golpe en la frente con dos de sus dedos.

− Vámonos – Dijo empezando a caminar

Bolt corrió a su lado y tomó su capa como se le había hecho costumbre. Al ver esto, Sarada también tomo la capa con su mano.

− ¿Dónde está mamá? – Preguntó el niño

Sasuke dio un suspiro que casi pasó desapercibido.

− Tuvo que arreglar unos asuntos – Dijo con calma – Nos verá en la casa

Sarada sonrió aún más.

− Te tenemos una sorpresa – Dijo la niña alegre

Bolt asintió sonriendo, con la esperanza de ver pronto a su madre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entró sin pedir permiso, como se le estaba haciendo costumbre y a lo que Shizune se estaba acostumbrando, la morena no hizo ningún esfuerzo por detenerla, después de todo, Naruto no estaba con nadie.

El rubio alzó su mirada para ver a Hinata entrar con rapidez y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes que su puño lo mandara hacía atrás, haciéndolo volar un poco chocar con la pared con estruendo. Cuando se pudo recuperar la vio completamente roja de rabia y mirarlo con enojo, respirando entrecortadamente.

− ¿Hinata? – Preguntó sin poder evitarlo

La mujer le miro con aun más enojo.

− ¿Dime que en demonios estabas pensando cuando le dijiste a mi padre que podía probar a Bolt?

Naruto le miro con molestia, levantándose del suelo.

− Él dijo que solo era para entrenarlo, le deje claro que era un Uzumaki

Hinata le miro con cansancio, con molestia y tratando de no perder la calma.

− Le diste carta blanca para hacerlo – Dijo la mujer

Naruto suspiro con cansancio.

− Solo hice lo que creí necesario – Dijo apretando los puños – Te estas comportando como una niña al irte a la casa del Teme y unirte a Raíz

La mujer apretó los puños y cerró los ojos.

− Yo no importo – Dijo sin verlo – No importa lo que sienta – Apretó los puños – Porque si nunca me amaste nunca debiste haberme ilusionado, pero eso quedo en el pasado, junto con nuestro matrimonio – Lo miro por fin con ojos vidriosos – Pero no voy a permitir que metas a Bolt en medio de esto

Naruto la miro con un nudo en la garganta y sin poder decir nada respecto a eso.

− Hinata yo…

− ¡Es mi hijo! – Dijo casi gritando – Es la única familia que tengo, y no voy a permitir que le hagas daño

Se dio la vuelta antes de que Naruto pudiera contestarle y salió de la puerta con rapidez. El rubio se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas con las manos en su rostro.

− ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bolt corrió por el pasillo en cuanto la vio abrir la puerta, saltando casi encima de ella, la mujer soltó una risa y la abrazó con una sonrisa.

− ¿Me extrañaste?

El niño asintió con una sonrisa

− Mucho

Hinata le revolvió el cabello, olvidando el mal rato que había pasado.

− Sasuke-Sensei hizo de comer – Dijo Bolt jalándola de la mano hacía el comedor

La mujer lo siguió con una sonrisa.

Una vez que se sentaron a comer, Bolt le platico todo lo que hizo en esas dos semanas, como él y sus amigos ayudaron a Sarada a limpiar las cosas del barrio del clan Uchiha, ante lo cual Sasuke le volvió a agradecer. Hinata solo le sonreía y asentía con la cabeza, preguntando en algunas ocasiones lo que había pasado.

Sasuke salió a entregar el informe después de un rato, mientras Hinata acostaba a Bolt.

− ¿Mamá? – le llamó el niño

− ¿Qué pasa?

El niño jugo con sus dedos índices y luego le sonrió.

− Yo… sé que aún es pronto para eso – Dijo sonriendo aún más – Pero si llegara a darse…

La mujer lo miro con duda.

− ¿Darse?

Bolt se sonrojo y siguió sonriendo.

− Si tú quisieras rehacer tu vida – Dijo aún más sonrojado – Me gustaría que lo hicieras con Sasuke-Sensei

La mujer lo miró asombrada por unos segundos, antes de revolverle el cabello sonrojándose también.

− Pero que cosas estas diciendo – Dijo en broma

El niño le sonrió de nuevo.

− Solo digo que si lo hicieras, no me opondría a eso

La mujer le volvió a revolver el cabello, antes de hacerle cosquillas y posteriormente dormirlo.

Solo que durante toda la noche, no pudo sacarse de su cabeza la frase de Bolt.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− Y… ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

La mujer se sonrojo ante la pregunta de Temari y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, recordando el momento vergonzoso que había pasado con Sasuke y su baño en el rio.

− ¡Lo hiciste! – Grito Temari feliz leyendo su reacción.

Hinata se sonrojo aún más sin apartar las manos de su rostro.

− Fue sin intención – Dijo entre sus manos

Temari no pudo evitar la risa y entre pláticas trató de que Hinata revelara lo que había visto, aunque no logró sacarle ninguna información.

− Oye Hina – Dijo cambiando de tema – Realmente, ¿Qué piensas de Sasuke?

La mujer dio un largo suspiro, hacía días que no podía sacarse la frase de Bolt de la cabeza.

− No sé – Dijo con sinceridad – Es una gran persona

Temari sintió una gota deslizarse por su mejilla ente esa descripción.

− No me refiero a eso – Le aclaró la rubia – Ya sabes, él es un hombre, tú eres una mujer

Hinata volvió a suspirar.

− Realmente no sé qué pensar – Dijo bajando la mirada – Lo que paso con Naruto aún es reciente…

− Eso no importa – Le interrumpió la rubia – Naruto es un idiota, y no todos los hombres son iguales

Hinata asintió.

− Lo sé pero… es muy atractivo – Dijo Hinata bajando aún más la mirada y poniéndose roja – Y ha sido de gran ayuda conmigo y Bolt, así que no sé qué siento

Temari suspiro.

− Harían una bonita pareja.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

− Aun si me gusta, sería un poco difícil que yo le gustara a él – Dijo en voz baja

Temari negó con la cabeza molesta. ¿Qué había hecho Naruto con el autoestima de su amiga?

− Seguro que también le gustas

Hinata se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza, para luego preguntar por Shikamaru, haciendo que Temari pasara la tarde quejándose de lo perezoso que solía ser su esposo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− Están por llegar – Dijo Sai con voz clara

Los miembros de raíz asintieron, y se dispersaron por la aldea, preparados para recibir a la prometida del ninja pintor. Este no pudo evitar dar un suspiro triste mientras en compañía de Inojin caminaban hacía la entrada de la aldea.

Sai tuvo un tic en el ojo, cuando antes de llegar a la entrada, se encontró con una escena poco común.

La comitiva de la nube estaba sonrojada viendo hacía un lado, mientras la que se suponía que era su prometida, estaba en el suelo sobre un sujeto desconocido, ahorcándolo con un especie de palo.

− Oh Sai-San – Dijo A con sorpresa – Ya llegó

La ninja se sonrojo y se levantó con rapidez mientras se ponía al lado del Raikage.

− Es un placer recibirlos – Dijo Sai con una falsa sonrisa

El Raikage hizo una inclinación respetuosa.

− Permítame presentarlo – Dijo señalando a la mujer – Ella es Skiadrum, de la aldea de la nube

La mujer le dio una tierna sonrisa e hizo una inclinación respetuosa.

− Es un placer conocerlo – Dijo aun sonriendo

Sai pensó que la calle se pondría rosa con el aura que la niña desprendía, muy diferente a la que le había visto segundos atrás. Observo al hombre que se levantaba del suelo con una cámara en la mano y emprendía su huida.

− El placer es mío – Dijo Sai también inclinándose – Le presento a mi hijo, Inojin

El niño miró fijamente a la mujer con el ceño fruncido.

− Es una niña – Dijo con voz clara

La ninja sintió que una flecha le atravesaba el estómago ante el tono que el niño había usado para describirla, aunque logró poner una sonrisa. A, a su lado, estuvo a punto de reír, pero logro mantener la calma, mientras Sai miraba a su hijo algo asombrado por ese comportamiento.

− Aunque no lo parezca – Dijo aun sonriendo – Tengo 23 años

El niño la estudio unos segundos más.

− Tienes razón, no lo parece

Sai regaño a su hijo, mientras la chica trataba de mantener la calma en esa situación. El resto de la aldea empezó a llegar poco después, para ser presentada ante los jefes del concejo y el Hokage, aunque la mujer parecía solo ser educada, y no querer estar en ese lugar.

De pronto la chica dejo de sonreír y se puso seria dirigiendo su mirada hacía un punto en la calle, donde Sasuke caminaba con calma hacía donde estaban Bolt y Hinata. El moreno también se quedó de piedra al verla ahí.

La chica corrió hacía él segundos después de estar completamente inmóvil, y ante la sorpresa de la aldea, y del mismo Raikage, saltó sobre él en un abrazó algo brusco, el moreno no la separó de él como normalmente hacía en esos casos, si no que la abrazó con fuerza también. A, al ver esa reacción de cariño, pensó que tal vez si había sido un error el ocultar esa información.

Mientras Bolt, creía que el futuro de Sasuke como pareja de su madre, se alejaba a pasos agitados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Itachi la observó fijamente toda la tarde. Al parecer era cercana a su hermano, y eso le daba aún más desconfianza.

¿Qué planeaba Danzo con eso?

Si eran cercanos, ella podría manipular a su hermano, pero se estaba uniendo a raíz, por lo que no tenía claras sus intenciones.

Dio un suspiro y volvió a vigilarla, no se iría hasta asegurarse que su tonto hermano estuviera a salvo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata entró a la casa con pase lento, viendo a la mujer al lado de Sasuke tomando té. Se sintió relegada por unos momentos, y luego se regañó mentalmente por eso, técnicamente ella no era nada del moreno, no tenía por qué sentirse así.

− Ya llegamos Sensei – Dijo Bolt sonriendo

El moreno asintió, aun con su concentración puesta en la mujer que estaba en la sala con él.

− Bienvenidos – Dijo la chica sonriendo

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y luego desapareció del lugar junto con Bolt. La chica rio ante esa reacción.

− ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Sasuke extrañado

Ella solo volvió a sonreír.

− Pensaba en lo mucho que has cambiado – Dijo sonriendo

El moreno rodo los ojos.

− Tú también lo hiciste – Le aclaró

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

− Supongo que algún día teníamos que madurar – Dijo aun sonriendo – Solo que no creí verlo en ti tan de cerca

El moreno le miro con duda.

− ¿Qué?

La mujer le volvió a sonreír.

− Es fácil notar que ella siente lo mismo por la manera en que me acaba de ver

Sasuke le frunció un poco el ceño.

− ¿Hinata?

La mujer asintió con calma, Sasuke la ignoro por unos momentos mientras bebía su té.

− Ella… Te gusta mucho ¿No es así?

El chico escupió su té, haciendo que la mujer gritara cubriéndose su cara con sus brazos, para luego correr al baño al sentir como le quemaba el agua caliente del té, mientras Sasuke trataba de que su garganta dejara de quemar. Hinata llegó corriendo al escuchar los gritos y se dispuso a ayudarlo a respirar nuevamente.

Después de la conmoción que ocasiono ese simple comentario, todos se dispusieron a dormir. Hinata suspiro mientras se dirigía a su cuarto para tratar de descansar y olvidar esas emociones que el moreno podía causarle. Se quedó de piedra en la puerta al ver a la chica sonreírle mientras entraba al cuarto de Sasuke, despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano.

Hinata estuvo a punto de azotar la puerta, pero logrando tranquilizarse, solo se dejó caer en la cama con la cara entre sus manos. Repitiéndose que ella y Sasuke no eran nada, que no debía por que sentirse así con esa mujer, la cual era la prometida de Sai. Tal vez solo estuviesen despidiéndose. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, no tenía que pensar en eso. Dio una vuelta en la cama y trató de dormir.

Aunque si hubiese puesto atención a su entorno, hubiese notado que el moreno estaba durmiendo con Bolt, que había ofrecido compartir la cama al ver que el hombre iba a dormir en el sofá después de ceder su cuarto por esa noche.

* * *

Y fin. Por ahora.


	12. Capítulo 12- Aceptando Sentimientos

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12.− Aceptando Sentimientos**

Había estado toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama, sin poder sacar de su mente la imagen de la mujer entrando al cuarto de Sasuke.

Se cubrió los ojos con unos de sus brazos, eso no era asunto suyo, no debía importarle si Sasuke quería una última despedida con ella. Dio un suspiro molesto, pues a pesar de tratar de evitarlo, esa situación la irritaba de sobremanera. Esa chica que había llegado de improvisto, y que se suponía que se casaría con Sai, ahora dormía con Sasuke.

¿Sería ella la que llamaba en sueños? ¿La que quería proteger de Danzo? Dio otro suspiro frustrado ¿Cómo demonios entrada Danzo a toda esa situación? Y si el problema era Danzo, ¿Por qué había entrado a Raíz?

Dejo de girar en la cama y se levantó, aún era temprano, pero sería mejor que empezara a preparar el desayuno.

Camino con calma hacía la cocina, algo extrañada de escuchar ruidos en ella. Se asomó con lentitud por la puerta para ver a Bolt ayudando a Sasuke a preparar el desayuno, una imagen muy tierna a su punto de vista, el moreno giro su mirada hacía ella unos segundos antes de concentrarse de nuevo en preparar la comida.

− ¡Mamá! – Saludo Bolt alegre – ¿Te despertamos?

La mujer negó con la cabeza con lentitud.

− Venía a preparar el desayuno

Bolt asintió sonriendo.

− Sasuke-Sensei y yo lo estamos haciendo – El niño se sonrojo un poco – Ya sabes que me muevo mucho y lo desperté temprano

La mujer los miro con duda.

− ¿Dormiste con él?

Sasuke asintió aun de espaldas a la mujer, mientras Bolt sonreía, también asintiendo.

− El Sensei iba a dormir en el sofá, pero los dos cabemos en la cama

Hinata los miro sin decir palabras por unos segundos, eso significaba que Sasuke le había cedido su cuarto a la chica, y que esta había dormido sola en el cuarto del chico. Estuvo a punto de soltar un suspiro de alivio, pero al final logro controlarse. Aunque su calma duró solo unos segundos.

− ¿Sky no se ha despertado?

La pregunta del hombre la desconcertó por unos momentos.

− ¿La prometida de Sai? – Pregunto recalcando la palabra prometida

Sasuke le miro extrañado, por el tono que había usado, unos momentos antes de asentir.

− ¿Se llama Sky? – Pregunto Bolt con duda

Sasuke le miro unos segundos antes de seguir con la comida.

− Skiadrum – Dijo con calma

Hinata le miro con extrañeza, que hablara de alguien con esa confianza…

− La iré a despertar – Dijo la mujer dándose le vuelta

El moreno la vio desaparecer de la cocina y soltó un suspiro, no había podido sacarse de la mente las palabras de Sky en toda la noche. _"Ella… Te gusta mucho ¿No es así?"_

Hinata toco la puerta del cuarto de Sasuke con el puño cerrado, se sorprendió cuando está se abrió por si sola. La chica estaba sentada en la cama, el día anterior no le había puesto atención, pero era realmente bonita. Tenía el cabello negro y largo, que le cubría el ojo derecho, sobre el cual llevaba un parche blanco. Su ojo izquierdo era azul cielo, y en esos momentos la veía con curiosidad.

− Lo, lo siento – Dijo Hinata alzando las manos – La puerta se abrió sola y…

− No hay problema – Dijo la mujer con calma – Es mi culpa, nunca cierro

Ignoro por unos momentos a Hinata mientras se terminaba de poner los vendajes en sus brazos, luego se levantó y camino hacia ella.

− Disculpe si no me presente ayer adecuadamente – Dijo con una inclinación – Skiadrum, un placer conocerla

Hinata hizo una inclinación también.

− Uzumaki Hinata

Ambas se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, que parecieron eternos, antes de desviar sus miradas algo sonrojadas. Fue el momento más incómodo de sus vidas.

− El desayuno está listo – Dijo Hinata sin verla – Sasuke-San lo preparó

Sky dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

− De seguro Sasuke hizo tomate – Se quejó

Camino con lentitud con Hinata frente a ella. La mujer bastante sorprendida, y enfadada, de la familiaridad con la que se dirigía hacia el moreno. Cuando llegaron al comedor, la mesa ya estaba puesta y Bolt sentado en una de las sillas.

− ¡Hola Sky-San!

La chica le miro sorprendida unos segundos, por la informalidad, a pesar del sufijo, con la que el niño le había hablado.

− Skiadrum – Lo corrigió Hinata

El niño se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza, la mujer sonrió cálidamente y negó con lentitud.

− No se preocupe, no me molesta

El niño amplio su sonrisa.

− Yo soy Uzumaki Bolt – Dijo el niño

La mujer le sonrió de nuevo.

− Un placer conocerte Bolt-Chan

Sasuke llegó en esos momentos a la mesa y le paso una taza a Sky, Hinata solo atino a desviar la mirada.

− Gracias – Dijo tomando la taza y sentándose

El contenido de la taza de la ninja de la nube era negro, pudo observar Hinata, mientras ella, Sasuke y Bolt bebían té de manzana.

− ¿Está emocionada por su boda mañana? – Preguntó Bolt llamando la atención de todos

La ninja le vio unos segundos, bajo su rostro unos centímetros y sus ojos se pusieron tristes de un momento a otro, pero igual de rápido como llegó ese sentimiento, alzo el rostro y le dio una sonrisa cálida al niño.

− Claro – Mintió

Los tres adultos de la habitación decidieron no tocar ese tema de nuevo.

Comieron con lentitud, el ambiente se sentía algo tenso entre los adultos de la habitación, Bolt, que no notaba ese ambiente, hablaba de las cosas de la academia y sobre sus amigos. Sky preguntaba sobre algunos detalles con lentitud.

Recién terminaron de comer cuando sonó la puerta. Sasuke se levantó con calma, abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a Sarada al vestíbulo. La niña se veía sonrojada y le daba una tímida sonrisa. Nunca sabía cómo reaccionar ante su padre.

− Sky – Le llamó desde la puerta

La chica se disculpó y se levantó de la mesa, llegando junto al moreno segundos después.

− ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo mirando a la niña con curiosidad

− Mi hija, Sarada – Dijo Sasuke señalando a la niña

Sky le sonrió cálidamente y revolvió el cabello de la niña.

− Así que tengo una sobrina – Dijo aun sonriendo – Es un gusto conocerte Sarada-chan, soy Skiadrum

La niña había abierto la boca en su totalidad al escuchar las palabras de la mujer.

− Es un decir – Le aclaró Sasuke – Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo

La niña asintió algo sonrojada, feliz de que su padre le contara algo de su pasado.

− Es un placer – Dijo con una inclinación

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shino miró a Hinata con extrañeza, la mujer parecía de mucho peor humor que cuando Naruto hacía tonterías.

− ¿Qué paso? – Preguntó con duda

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

− Nada – Dijo con calma

Shino la observó fijamente por algunos minutos, antes de que la mujer diera un suspiro derrotado.

− No lo entiendo – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Es que… me molesta que Sasuke-San se comporte con tanta confianza con la ninja de la nube

Shino asintió con calma.

− ¿Ellos se conocen? – Preguntó el moreno

Hinata asintió.

− Quiero suponer que sí, pero no puedo asegurarlo

Shino casi sonrió al ver a su amiga en ese estado.

− Estas celosa – Afirmo él de gafas

Hinata le miro algo sorprendida, para luego negar con la cabeza.

− No creo – Dijo poniéndose roja

La chica suspiro con calma viendo a Shino verla fijamente.

− Kiba está por regresar – Dijo Shino aun con más calma

La mujer asintió.

− Es cierto – Dijo recordando – Debería volver en dos semanas

Shino miro las hojas de los arboles moverse.

– Y le organizaremos una despedida de soltero a Sai

La mujer le vio sorprendida ante esa declaración.

− ¿De verdad? – Dijo sin poder creerlo

Shino se encogió de hombros.

− Es algo de las aldeas – Dijo como si nada – Supongo que le organizaran una a la prometida de Sai también – La miro fijamente – Así que tal vez sea una buena oportunidad para para que se conozcan

Hinata dio un suspiro, tratando de pensar por que le molestaba tanto esa chica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Observaba el caer de la rama de bambú, que daba un ruido sordo que rompía con el silencio de aquel lugar. Hinata había salido con Bolt, y ella también debía salir a preparar las últimas cosas para su boda, sin embargo seguía viendo la rama caer.

− Deberías decírselo – Dijo rompiendo el silencio

Sasuke giro su mirada hacía ella, para luego dar un bufido y centrar su mirada en los peces Koi del estanque. Esa escena le traía recuerdos del pasado, aunque en estos no fuese ella con la que compartía ese espacio.

− No sé de qué hablas – Dijo molesto

Ella puso una sonrisa en su rostro.

− Lo que he aprendido a lo largo de los años – Dijo con tono neutro – Es que el tiempo no espera, puedes querer o esperar volver y encontrarte con las cosas como las habías dejado, y sin embargo estas ya empezaron a cambiar

Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacía ella antes de soltar un suspiro triste.

− No le gusto – Dijo con calma

Ella dio una suave risa.

− Por la manera en que me ha estado mirando, puedo asegurarte que le gustas mucho

El moreno suspiró de nuevo, tratando de aclarar que sentía él por Hinata.

− ¿Cómo fueron? – Pregunto cambiando de tema – Esos años…

La chica suspiro.

− No sé cómo describirlo, un infierno, luego un paraíso, un paraíso en medio de un infierno, luego solo el infierno – Dio un largo suspiro – Y un infierno de nuevo cuando regresamos

Sasuke la miro un poco sorprendido, había escuchado cada detalle que ella le conto sobre esa misión, de la que tardó en volver 3 años, mismos en los que ya daban por muertos a ella, y a los de su equipo.

− Por eso te repito – Dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa − Dile lo que sientes, el tiempo no espera a nadie

Sasuke soltó un suspiro, pensando en que situación tan diferente pudo estar si le hubiera dicho a Sakura que la amaba. Aunque con ese tiempo que llevaba separado de ella, empezaba a dudar que ese fuera el sentimiento correcto para describirlo.

− Supe lo de Nii – Dijo Sasuke cambiando el tema nuevamente – De verdad lo siento

La chica suspiro.

− No quisiera hablar de eso

Sasuke asintió. Había sido Nii la que lo ayudo a salir de la aldea de la nube para volver a la hoja cuando Sky desapareció en misión, le dio provisiones e instrucciones para burlar toda la seguridad. Pero lo había hecho por ella, no por él. Si hubiese sido su elección, estaba seguro que lo hubiese matado sin dudarlo.

− ¿Ya has decidido algo sobre tu hermano?

Sasuke suspiro dejándose caer de espaldas, con las rodillas dobladas y la planta de los pies en el suelo.

− Llevo diez años pensándolo y aun no puedo decidirme

La chica soltó un suspiro.

− No puedo rebatir eso – Dijo en voz baja – Aun por las razones que lo haya hecho…

Sasuke dio un largo suspiro cubriéndose los ojos con uno de sus brazos.

− Todo esta echo una mierda – Se quejó

Ella rio un poco.

− Somos shinobis, esos son gajes del oficio

El moreno resoplo medio riendo también. En eso tenía razón

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura trataba desesperadamente de consolar a Ino, pero la rubia solo seguía llorando, para fastidio de Naruto.

− Ino – Dijo Sakura con pena

La rubia aumento su llanto.

− Es una niña – Dijo con voz pastosa – Y aun así… aun así…

Volvió a soltar el llanto mientras Sakura la abrazaba con más fuerza de la necesaria, tratando de brindarle su apoyo. Naruto bufó quedamente, molesto con toda esa situación, y también algo preocupado.

Raíz y la aldea de la nube unidos, no era el mejor escenario para la aldea. Además de que aún tenía que ir a la dichosa despedida de soltero de Sai.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Observo todo su ambiente alrededor, las cosas habían cambiado mucho en esos años que estuvo fuera de la aldea, lucia más prospera y con más vida, aunque también había mucha seguridad, como una antesala al desastre que la guerra estaba por ocasionar. Suspiro recordando todos los esfuerzos que hizo para tratar de mantener la paz, aunque eso parecía simplemente ser imposible de lograr.

Una presencia pelinegra atrajo su atención, pero no era a la que debía vigilar, sino a una niña, de aparentemente nueve años y gafas rojas. La niña tenía una blusa roja, pero lo que llamaba su atención no era el color de la blusa, si no el símbolo que había en ella. Era sin duda el símbolo del clan Uchiha.

La observo más detenidamente, si ignoraba las gafas, podría casi jurar que esos eran los ojos de su hermano.

La niña se detuvo, junto con un niño rubio, antes de alzar sus manos haciéndole señas a una persona. Itachi siguió sus miradas y casi delata su presencia al ver que era la ninja de la nube. La chica camino hacía ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro y pronto comenzaron a platicar animadamente. Después de unos minutos ella hizo algunos asentimientos de cabeza, antes de que los niños asintieran alegremente, corriendo hacia el lado contrario al que ella camino.

La observo con rencor. Esa niña era de seguro la hija de Sasuke, era su sobrina y parte de su familia. No iba a permitir que le hicieran daño.

Dio un suspiro molestó, tanteando el terreno para poder ponerle fin a la vida de esa mujer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba en la sala terminando de acomodar las cosas en la mochila, ya había empacado todo, solo se estaba asegurando de que no olvidara nada. Todas las chicas, a excepción de Ino y Sakura para su suerte, habían acordado dormir en la casa del clan Nara, luego de que Temari "amablemente" le dijera a su marido que tenía que buscar otro lugar para dormir esa noche, y llevarse a Shikadai con él. Después de mucho alegar, Shikamaru dijo que dormiría en la casa de Sai, mientras que Shikadai lo había abandonado diciendo que él iría a dormir con Bolt e Inojin a la casa de Chocho.

Hinata casi estuvo a punto de reír ante ese recuerdo.

− ¿Ya te vas?

La voz del moreno le sobresalto levemente, se giró para mirarlo de frente antes de darle una sonrisa.

− Si ya – Dijo tomando la mochila con una de sus manos

− Aún es temprano – Dijo el moreno

Hinata asintió con calma.

− Pero iré a ver si Temari no necesita algo más para cuando lleguen todas

Sasuke asintió dando un paso hacia ella.

− Eres muy amable

La mujer se sonrojo de su cercanía, tratando de dar un paso hacia atrás, solo para ver que estaba pegada al sillón y no podía retroceder.

− T-Temari m-me ha ayudado mucho – Dijo aun sonrojada

Sasuke dio otro paso hacía ella con lentitud, haciendo que la chica pegara sus manos al sofá, esa actitud un tanto infantil, le hizo sonreír levemente, y dar otro paso hacía ella. Tal vez Sky si tenía razón después de todo.

− Y-Yo d-debería…

El moreno alargó su mano hacía la mujer y tomo un mechón de su corto cabello entre sus dedos. Ese mismo cabello que tiempo atrás, él tuvo que emparejar luego de que fuera cortado en un ataque de rabia. Por la mirada que Hinata le daba, estaba seguro que ella también estaba recordando ese momento. También conscientes, que ambos habían cambiado demasiado desde aquel entonces.

− ¿Qué deberías? – Pregunto el moreno acercándose más hacía ella

− Eh… − Dijo Hinata algo desubicada

El chico bajo la cabeza hacía ella con lentitud, al mismo tiempo que Hinata empezaba a cerrar los ojos y a entreabrir los labios.

− ¡Tadaima!

El grito de llegada de Sky los sobresaltó por completo, haciendo que Hinata empujara levemente al moreno antes de tomar su mochila con precipitación.

− Me voy, Bolt dormirá con Chocho – Dijo con rapidez emprendiendo su huida

Sky la vio pasar velozmente a su lado con una mirada sonrojada para luego desaparecer de su vista segundos después.

− ¿Interrumpí algo? – Preguntó algo extrañada

Por la mirada de irritación que Sasuke le estaba dando, fue más que obvio que sí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Temari observó con calma a Hinata, aunque la morena no estaba nada calmada cortando las zanahorias.

Hinata trataba de sacarse ese "Tadaima" de su cabeza, y lo que la chica había interrumpido también. Si ella era de la nube, que hacía diciendo que estaba en casa cuando su casa debería estar en aquella aldea, no en la de Sasuke.

− Si sigues picándolas se harán polvo – Le dijo Temari con calma

Hinata salió de su ensoñación y miro hacia abajo, para ver las zanahorias ya demasiado delgadas. Soltó un suspiro frustrado y dejo el cuchillo a un lado, ella era muy calmada, debía tranquilizarse, sin mencionar que debía verle la cara a la mujer en algunos minutos más.

− Lo siento – Dijo Hinata dando un suspiro

Temari la miro fijamente por unos segundos.

− ¿Qué pasa?

" _Estás celosa"_

Las palabras de Shino se repetían en su cabeza, y si su callado amigo había sido capaz de decirle eso, no quería ni pensar en que sería lo que le diría Temari si le contaba que le irritaba la presencia de la ninja.

− Nada – Mintió – Pensaba en muchas cosas

Temari le miro con duda por unos segundos más.

− ¿De verdad?

Hinata asintió mirando las zanahorias y pasándolas hacía el otro recipiente.

− Ya sabe – Dijo Hinata encogiéndose de hombros – Lo de Raíz

Temari asintió, aun dudando de sus palabras.

− ¿Solo eso?

Hinata dio un largo suspiro.

− Es que… Sasuke-San tiene tantos secretos – Dijo viendo el recipiente – Y siento que no confía en mi como para desahogarse − Dijo en voz baja

" _Al menos no como parece confiar en ella"_ Pensó molesta.

− Sasuke Uchiha es… un misterio – Dijo Temari dando un suspiro – No creo que sea sencillo para él confiar en la gente – La rubia desvió la mirada – Y la única en la que ha confiado lo traiciono de la peor forma – Completó en voz baja

Hinata asintió. Tan concentrada estaba mirando mal a la ninja, que había olvidado ese detalle.

− Tiene razón – Dijo Hinata sonrojada

Temari le sonrió cálidamente.

− Tal vez solo sea cuestión de tiempo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− Pareces muy feliz – Dijo Chocho algo confundida

Sarada le sonrió aún más.

− Solo que… papá me dijo algo de su pasado

Bolt asintió con calma. Inojin dio un suspiro molestó ante esa afirmación.

− Parece que se lleva bien con la niña de la nube

Bolt y Sarada le vieron algo sorprendidos de su tono molesto, y la mención de la palabra "niña".

− Se conocen hace mucho tiempo – Dijo la niña – Así que es normal que se lleven bien

Inojin dio un bufido, recordando el llanto de su madre.

− Ella tampoco está feliz con esta situación – Dijo Bolt en voz baja – La pone triste la idea de casarse, sobre todo con alguien que no conoce

Inojin dirigió su mirada sorprendida hacía Bolt.

− ¿Entonces por qué lo hacen?

Bolt suspiro encogiéndose de hombros.

− Son cosas de adultos – Dijo dando un suspiro – Pero… ella tiene los mismos ojos que Sasuke-Sensei

Shikadai lo miro con duda.

− ¿Es una Uchiha? Por lo que vi sus ojos, bueno su ojo era azul

Bolt negó con la cabeza pensando en la manera de expresarse.

− La mirada – Dijo después de unos segundos – Tienen la misma mirada – Dijo asintiendo – Esa sola la había visto con el abuelo y algunos ancianos del clan – El niño miro a los demás – Es como cuando has vivido mucho, pero ellos no son grandes…

Sarada dio un suspiro.

− Como que han visto demasiado del mundo – Dijo en voz baja

Bolt asintió, haciendo que los demás soltaran un suspiro.

− ¿Qué significa ser Shinobi? – Preguntó Sarada al aire

Los ninjas que ya eran adultos se veían siempre infelices por las decisiones que tenían que tomar, así que, ¿Qué podría esperarles a ellos?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata salió de la casa con calma. Dentro al ambiente era un tanto alegre. Las dos ninjas de la comitiva de la nube, así como Tenten, Temari y Karui estaban bebiendo y jugando algunos juegos. Ella vio salir a Skiadrum, así que Temari la había mandado por ella.

Se sorprendió al verla fumando afuera de la casa.

− ¿Está todo bien? – Pregunto Hinata con duda

La ninja giro su mirada hacía ella antes de asentir.

− No se lo digas a Sasuke – Pidió con calma – Me matará si se entera que fumo

Hinata asintió algo molesta mientras la veía sacar el humo de la boca.

− No se preocupe – Dijo con calma – Debería entrar

Sky suspiro antes de darle otra calada al cigarrillo.

− Solo me acabaré el cigarrillo – Dijo con calma

Hinata dio un suspiro.

− ¿Hace mucho que conoce a Sasuke-San? – Preguntó sin poder contenerse

La ninja dio una calada más, soltando el humo antes de girar a verla.

− Algo así – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Hinata asintió con calma. Si ponía atención, se daba cuanta que se parecían un poco. Ambos tenían el cabello negro, y cubrían uno de sus ojos. Ambos eran callados y precavidos, la única muestra de emoción que había visto en ambos había sido en el abrazó que ella le había dado. ¿Serían familia? Ella no tenía los característicos ojos negros de los Uchiha…

− De niña me gustaba molestarlo – Dijo la ninja sin ver a Hinata – Solía preguntarle si podía ser su esposa cuando creciéramos

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida.

− ¿Eh?

La ninja sonrió aun sin verla.

− Siempre se ponía rojo y no sabía que decir – Dio un suspiro – Quien diría que me casare con alguien tan diferente a él

Hinata asintió algo abatida.

− Claro, no tarde en entrar por favor

Hinata entró con aire abatido a la casa, haciendo que la chica sonriera. El primer paso ya había sido dado, por más que Sasuke dijera que no, había comprobado que Hinata sentía algo por él, ahora solo faltaba que el otro se decidiera a confesarle lo que sentía. Dio una última calada al cigarro antes de tirar la colilla hacía un lado para luego entrar a la casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El ambiente era muy tenso en esa sala. Naruto y Sasuke no se podían ver, Sasuke y el Raikage tampoco, y Sai solo se la pasaba sonriendo.

Shikamaru dio un largo suspiro y luego se fijó en los hombres.

− ¿Estás preparado para mañana? – Preguntó a Sai

El ninja asintió con una sonrisa.

− Claro – Dijo con calma

Todos vieron que era mentira.

Para los ninjas de la hoja, era más que obvio que Sai seguía enamorado de Ino, y su prometida no se veía muy feliz de la idea de casarse con él tampoco. Pero arreglos eran arreglos y esas eran cosas que debían pasar, les gustara o no.

Shikamaru dio otro suspiro, esperaba que al menos Temari se divirtiera un poco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sarada observo con calma a la mujer, terminaba de arreglarse para la boda, lo hacía con calma y precisión. Sus compañeras de la nube la habían dejado sola para que se cambiara, ella se había colado a la habitación.

− Sky-San – Le llamó

La mujer se sobresaltó un poco ante el diminutivo y dirigió su mirada hacía la niña.

− ¿Si?

Sarada se sonrojo.

− Lo siento, no quería incomodarla

La chica negó con la cabeza.

− No me incomodas – Le aclaró – Solo se me hace un tanto extraño, tu padre es el único que me dice así, y no lo había visto hace muchos años, por lo que me desacostumbre a ese nombre

La niña asintió con calma.

− ¿Cómo conoció a papá?

La mujer solo le regalo una cálida sonrisa.

− Es una larga historia, tal vez en otra ocasión te la pueda contar tu papá

La niña bajo la mirada.

− Papá nunca dice nada – Dijo en voz baja

La mujer rio ante ese comentario.

− Cierto, olvide lo callado que suele ser

Sarada le miro sorprendida.

− ¿Siempre ha sido así?

La mujer asintió aun sonriendo.

− Siempre ha sido algo huraño

Sarada asintió sonriendo quedamente, viendo a la mujer suspirar cuando termino de arreglarse, no pudo evitar suspirar también al ver su mirada de tristeza, y al mismo tiempo, que parecía haberlo aceptado.

" _¿Que significa ser shinobi?"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chica suicida.

Nii solía decirle de esa manera, Sasuke nunca lo había hecho pero lo había pensado, y ella en ese momento, también pensaba que lo era.

Al ver a ese hombre verla fijamente, sabiendo que atarían sus vidas, y que ninguno de los dos hubiera hecho el esfuerzo por intercambiar algo más que tres palabras, no les presagiaba un buen futuro como pareja. Aunque si eran sinceros, no seguirían siendo pareja cuando la guerra terminara.

Si tenían la suerte de sobrevivir, posiblemente ella regresara a la Nube sin mirar atrás. Además de que parecía que el hombre estaba enamorado de otra persona.

− Puede besar a la novia.

El chico le sonrió falsamente, que casi le parecía que no tenía otro tipo de sonrisa, antes de darle un beso en la frente.

En la frente.

De reojo miró al Raikage que solo atino s suspirar. Realmente ese matrimonio no tenía futuro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba sentada con tranquilidad, Sai estaba hablando con el Raikage con tranquilidad, mientras ella solo estaba sentada en la mesa. Soltó un suspiro sin poder evitarlo, nunca se imaginó que su boda sería de esa manera, aun menos se imaginó no conocer al novio, pero las cosas ya habían pasado así.

Sarada la observaba a la distancia. Dio un suspiro y se dirigió hacía Hinata que estaba al lado de la mesa del pastel.

− ¿Cómo está?

La mujer dirigió su mirada hacía Sarada, que se había alejado de su madre de cabello rosa, y de Ino que no dejaba de lanzarle miradas de odio a la novia. Hinata suspiro, nunca creyó encontrar a una novia tan infeliz en su propia boda.

− Bien, solo algo cansada

Sarada asintió no tan convencida.

− Uzumaki-San – Le llamó viéndola sonrojada − ¿Qué significa ser Shinobi?

La mujer le miro sorprendida, a lo que la niña soltó un suspiro algo frustrado. Le había hecho la misma pregunta a su madre horas atrás, solo para recibir un regaño por no saber la respuesta, preguntándole que entonces para que iba a la academia y que le enseñaba Shino. Pero Sarada solo veía que los adultos eran infelices con las decisiones que tomaban.

− ¿Qué quieres que signifique?

La niña le miro sorprendida.

− ¿Eh?

Hinata le sonrió cálidamente.

− Ser shinobi depende del significado que tú le quieras dar – Le aclaró – Si quieres proteger a la aldea y sus habitantes – Miro a Naruto – Entonces te convertirás en Kage, trabajar duro para ser el más fuerte y protegerás a tu gente – Miro a Sai – Si lo que quieres es proteger a tu familia, o si quieres proteger a tu familia, te convertirás en ninja, si quieres velar la paz desde la sombra, tal vez te conviertas en ANBU, depende del uso que tú le quieras dar a tu vida

Sarada la vio con asombro, era la manera más fácil de describirlo, pero aun así… Sarada dirigió su mirada hacía Sky, que seguía sentada sin hablar con nadie.

− A veces tienes que hacer cosas que no te gustan – Le aclaró Hinata – Como lo hace Skiadrum-San – Dio un suspiro – Pero lo haces por el bien de tu hogar y para proteger a las personas que quieres.

Aun cuando Hinata dudaba de las razones por las que se realizaba ese matrimonio. Ninguno de los dos parecía querer intentar siquiera conocerse. Pero también sabía que ninguno esperaba seguir con ese matrimonio una vez terminada la guerra. Y si era así… ¿Una vez que terminara la guerra la chica se quedaría al lado de Sasuke? Suspiro y se tomó el puente de la nariz tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

" _Solía preguntarle si podía ser su esposa cuando creciéramos"_

¿Qué significaba esa niña para Sasuke? Dio un suspiro y dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacía la mujer, casi se cayó de espaldas al ver que Bolt estaba bailando con ella.

Minutos antes, Bolt se había dirigido hacía la chica al verla tan solitaria.

− Hola Sky-San – Saludo el niño alegre.

La mujer le sonrió, aun algo extrañada de que alguien que no fuera Sasuke o Nii le hablaran de esa manera.

− Hola Bolt-Chan

El niño aumento su sonrisa y extendió su mano hacia ella.

− ¿Bailamos?

La mujer sonrió aún más.

− Sería un placer – Dijo tomando su mano

El niño se sonrojo y la llevó a la pista de baile con calma. La chica sonrió llevando el ritmo de ese baile.

− ¿Sobre el plan? – Preguntó el niño

La mujer le dio una sonrisa cálida de nuevo.

− Ya fue puesto en marcha – Le aclaró – Estamos en la fase dos

El niño asintió con algo de duda.

− ¿Cuál es la fase dos?

Ella le sonrió de nuevo.

− Que hoy duermas temprano

Bolt asintió con rapidez, esperando que ese "plan" que habían trazado entre él, Sarada y Sky diera resultado.

La mujer dejo de bailar con Bolt después de varios minutos, el niño corrió a bailar con su madre, que gustosa acepto dirigirse a la pista de baile. La ninja de la nube camino hasta Sasuke, que estaba en una pared alejado de la gente.

− Se ve hermosa ¿No? – Le dijo Sky dándole una sonrisa

El moreno le dio una mirada molesta.

− Tsk

Aunque no lo admitiera, ese vestido blanco se veía muy bien en Hinata.

− Le gustas mucho – Dijo la mujer sonriendo

Sasuke dio un bufido.

− No digas tonterías

Ella dio una pequeña risa.

− No es una tontería – Dijo con calma – Te dije que el tiempo no espera – El moreno bufó, si no hubiese llegado a la casa el día anterior… − Solo díselo

Sasuke bufo de nuevo, viendo de reojo como Hinata bailaba con Bolt.

− Hmp

Sky le dio un leve empujón con el hombro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura llevaba gritando todo el camino de la recepción de la boda, haciendo que su cordura cada vez estuviese más al límite.

− ¿Qué le preguntaste? – Le dijo Sakura una vez que entraron a la casa

− ¡Lo que haya sido! – Grito la niña exasperada

Sakura dio un bufido molesto.

− ¿Desde cuándo le hablas? – Dijo aún más molesta

− ¡Desde que se queda en la casa de papá! – Grito la niña

Después de decirlo, fue consciente de lo que había hecho. La cara de furia de su madre fue más que suficiente para hacerle ver que había cometido un error.

− Ve a tu cuarto – Le dijo Naruto

La niña no necesito escucharlo dos veces para luego correr escaleras arriba. De verdad había cometido un error. Sakura miro a Naruto con molestia una vez que su hija subió las escaleras.

− Lo sabías – Le acusó

Naruto dio un suspiro.

− Me entere hace poco

Sakura le miró aún más irritada.

− ¡Y no hiciste nada! – Le gritó

Naruto dio un largo suspiro.

− ¡Que podía hacer! – Le espetó – ¡Hinata ya no me hace caso! ¡Ni siquiera le hace caso a Hiashi Hyuga!

Sakura le miró fijamente.

− Te lo eh dicho – Declaró firmemente – Pero te niegas a hacerlo

Naruto desvió la mirada. Era cierto que la relación con Hinata no era la mejor pero…

− No puedo hacerle eso – Dijo en voz baja – No me gustaría que el Teme te quitara a Sarada, no puedo hacerlo lo mismo a ella

Sakura le dio un empujón dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

− ¡Dormirás en la sala! – Le espetó

Naruto dio un bufido frustrado al verla desaparecer por la escalera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miro la habitación, la luz estaba apagada, pero alcanzaba a ver lo que pasaba adentro. Pero para su sorpresa, nada pasaba adentro, ambos ninjas estaban acostados en la cama dándose la espalda el uno al otro.

Dio un suspiro frustrado. Con Sai en esa habitación no podía seguir el plan. Pero al menos tenía información al respecto.

Ella fumaba, y eso le daba una gran ventaja. Incluso tal vez, por fin pudiera tener ese enfrentamiento que Sasuke había pospuesto por todo se tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke miro a Hinata y casi le parecía irreal. La mujer aún tenía el vestido de la boda, pero estaba descalza, con los pies colgando en la orilla del recibidor del estanque de los peces Koi.

− Bolt ya se durmió – Dijo Sasuke sentándose junto a ella

La mujer asintió, le había parecido extraño que Bolt quisiera dormirse tan temprano, y aun más que quisiera que fuera Sasuke el que lo acostara.

− Gracias

− Hmp

La mujer jugó con sus dedos índices mirando los peces dar vueltas en el estanque.

− Eto… Skiadrum-San comentó que solía decirle que se casaría con usted

Sasuke dio un bufido.

− Eso fue hace muchos años – Dijo con molestia

Hinata dio un pequeño suspiro sin poder evitarlo.

− Entonces es cierto – Dijo con voz baja

Sasuke solo dio un bufido nuevamente.

– Ella tenía 12 años y nunca lo dijo en serio, le gustaba hacerme esa broma

Hinata asintió algo confundida, y siguió mirando los peces.

− Parece muy cómodo con ella

Sasuke dio un suspiro.

− Tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos

Hinata quiso recordarle que con Naruto y Sakura, o incluso Kakashi, también tenía mucho tiempo de conocerlos y jamás lo había visto actuar de esa manera, ella era especial, pero no sabía en qué sentido.

− Cuando tiene pesadillas menciona a alguien – Dijo Hinata aun viendo los peces – ¿Es ella?

Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza, bloqueando los recuerdos que amenazaban con colarse por su mente. No quería pensarlos, no en ese momento.

− No quiero hablar de eso – Dijo con calma

Hinata asintió y dio un suspiro antes de que su mirada se pusiera triste.

− Lo siento – Dijo levantándose

Sasuke se levantó junto a ella y le tomo del brazo cuando la mujer quiso entrar a la casa.

− Ella es una parte importante de mi pasado – Dijo con calma – Y su pasado es tan turbio como el mío si no es que aun más, por eso nos llevamos bien – Dio un suspiro – Pero no es algo de lo que nos guste hablar, es demasiado doloroso

Hinata le miró con asombro y asintió.

− Lo siento… no quería hacerlo sentir mal… será mejor que valla a ver a…

La mujer trató de caminar de nuevo hacia la casa, pero Sasuke la jalo del brazo del que la tenía sujeta, haciendo que trastabillarla hacía atrás. El moreno ignoro su mirada de sorpresa y paso su mano libre por el cuello de la mujer, girando su cabeza hacia él antes de unir sus labios de una manera un tanto brusca. Hinata no pudo ni cerrar los ojos de la impresión que le causo la acción del moreno.

Al cabo de unos segundos el chico la soltó, haciendo que ella tomara aire de manera sonora y girara su cuerpo para quedar frente a él. Pegó su frente a la de ella, soltando un suspiro que hizo que sus alientos de entremezclaran.

− Demonios, ¿Es tan difícil ver que me gustas? – Espetó

La mujer abrió sus ojos aún más y también abrió su boca, pero nada salió de sus labios.

− Y no importa que digas – Dijo el moreno tomando sus mejillas, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos – Debes tener en claro que a partir de este momento serás mi mujer

Hinata se sonrojo completamente, antes de que el chico volviera a poner sus labios sobre los suyos. La chica cerró los ojos pasó sus brazos por los hombros del moreno, entrelazando sus manos detrás de su cuello mientras se alzaba sobre las puntas de sus pies, Sasuke soltó sus mejillas, pasando una de sus manos atrás de su nuca, y uno de sus brazos por la cintura de la chica pegándola por completo a él. La mujer gimió dentro del beso ante esa acción, y el moreno lo aprovecho para profundizar el beso.

Sus lenguas danzaron juntas dentro de sus bocas, Hinata separó sus labios unos segundos para tomar aire, antes de el moreno la volviera a besar. Por la forma en la que la estaba sujetando, se daba cuenta que no la dejaría marchar. Algo de lo que estaba feliz de no quejarse.

* * *

Y fin. Por ahora.


	13. Capítulo 13- Sinfonía de tormenta

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13.− Sinfonía de tormenta**

Vio como entraba con calma a la habitación y dirigió su mirada hacía él con extrañeza.

− Sasori acepto, se veía molesto pero ya va para Konoha

El hombre asintió con calma, observando el vacío de la habitación, pensando en cada parte de su plan.

− ¿Por qué quieres que la mate?, ella no es nadie

El hombre solo se encogió de hombros, no podía revelarle a Pein lo que planeaba en realidad.

− Creo que habrá un cambio – Dijo al aire – ¿Sasori no la matara antes de tiempo a ella también?

Pein negó con la cabeza.

− Por eso no quería ir – Dijo con calma – Pero no creo que entre sus planes esté matarla tan pronto

El hombre volvió a suspirar.

− Espero que llegue antes de que Itachi haga su jugada – Dijo con calma

Pein lo volvió a mirar con duda.

− No entiendo tus planes

El hombre solo suspiro viendo como Pein salía al no conseguir respuesta.

Miro con cansancio el vacío del lugar, suspiro sin poder evitarlo, pensando, por primera vez en muchos años, si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto, aunque no era como si tuviera muchas opciones. Itachi estaba muriendo, y para sus planes necesitaba a Sasuke, y para conseguirlo tenía que corromperlo, aun cuando sintiera que estaba por repetir su propia historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se separaron por falta de aire. Hinata miro los ojos de Sasuke.

− Y-Yo… eh…

− ¿Tú?

Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza, soltó sus manos y las paso a los hombros del hombre mientras bajaba las plantas de sus pies hasta quedar completamente en el piso, se sonrojo aun más y apretó su agarre en los hombros antes de abrir los ojos, viendo fijamente los ojos negros frente a ella.

− S-Sasuke-San t-también m-me gusta – Dijo nerviosa

El moreno sonrió con calma y la volvió a besar, pasando sus manos por su cintura, haciéndola pegarse por completo a él, empujo su lengua dentro de su boca con precisión mientras uno de sus brazos acariciaba la piel expuesta que dejaba el vestido. Hinata se aferró a sus hombros con fuerza al sentir que el hombre bajaba su mano de su cintura y acariciaba una de sus piernas. Él se pegó por completo a ella y puso su otra mano en su pierna levantando un poco la falda y deteniéndola en su muslo, ella se revolvía contra él sin querer, el hombre se pegó más a ella y la obligo a medio rodear su cintura con la pierna en la que tenía su mano, provocando que la falda del vestido se subiera aún más, se acercó a su cuello besándolo suavemente, haciéndola estremecer contra él.

− Sasuke-San – Le llamó la mujer con voz ronca

− ¿San? – Le preguntó contra sus labios

Ella se sonrojo nuevamente volviéndolo a besar, ese hombre la descolocaba por completo.

El hombre se separó abruptamente segundos después, Hinata le miro con duda. El moreno soló dirigió su mirada a la entrada con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado.

− Sal de ahí Bolt – Dijo Sasuke

Hinata aumento su sonrojo al ver a su hijo salir despacio al recibidor con la mirada gacha y algo sonrojado.

− ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí? – Preguntó el moreno algo molesto

El niño jugó con sus dedos índices, presionándolos uno contra el otro.

− N-Nada

Sasuke suspiro y se dirigió hacia él, entrando a la casa, dejando a Hinata en el recibidor.

− ¿Qué hacías ahí? – Volvió a preguntar

− N-No e-es como si e-estuviera espiando para ver si el plan de Sky-San tuvo resultado – Dijo el niño viendo el suelo

− ¿Plan? – Preguntó Sasuke confundido

Bolt movió sus manos hacia los lados aun sonrojado.

− N-No e-es c-como s-si hubiéramos hecho un plan para que s-salieran

" _La voy a matar"_ Pensó el moreno sonrojado sintiendo una gota deslizarse por su nuca, prometiéndose a sí mismo asesinar a la chica el día siguiente.

− Ve a dormir – Le ordenó a Bolt

El niño asintió y corrió a su cuarto, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro que Sasuke no notó.

El moreno salió momentos después, para ver a una Hinata sonrojada jugando con sus dedos índices, como lo hubiese hecho su hijo, y fijo su mirada en el estanque de los peces. Él era Jounin, tenía 27 años y una hija de 9, no era un niño, ya era un hombre… y había caído en la trampa de una chiquilla, se lamentó con hilos azules sobre su cabeza. Dio un suspiro y miró a la mujer que aun veía el piso y jugaba con sus dedos

− ¿Hinata?

La mujer sonrojada dirigió su mirada hacía el moreno.

− L-Lo siento – Dijo bajando la mirada

Sasuke se acercó a ella con lentitud, hasta quedar uno frente al otro.

− ¿Por qué?

La mujer volvió a jugar con sus dedos.

− No lo sé

El moreno puso una imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro, tomando a la mujer de la barbilla con su mano derecha, elevó su rostro para darle otro beso. Se separó de mala gana algunos segundos después, pegando su frente a la de ella con lentitud.

− Será mejor ir a dormir – Dijo tomando su mano y caminando hacía dentro de la casa

Hinata se sonrojo de nuevo y siguió al moreno con pasos cortos y silenciosos. Miles de ideas pasaban por su cabeza y no podía formular ninguna que fuera coherente.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto el moreno se detuvo y se giró hacía ella, que sentía su cara arder con fuerza. Sasuke la beso una vez más, y luego se dirigió a su cuarto, dejándola de pie frente a la puerta con el rostro sonrojado y mil dudas en la cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Toco con fuerza, más de la necesaria, la puerta, esperando que le abrieran. Seguía molesta con lo que había pasado, y siempre le había costado controlar su carácter.

− ¡Tía Sky! – Gritó Bolt al abrir la puerta

" _¿Tía?"_ Pensó con una gota de sudor deslizándose por su nuca

− Eh… Hola – Dijo algo incomoda

El niño solo aumento su sonrisa y le mostro su mano en un puño, desconcertando levemente a la mujer, que no pudo evitar la duda en su mirada.

− Tiene que chocarlos – Le aclaró el niño moviendo su puño – Así se celebra una victoria

− Claro – Dijo la mujer aun dudando mientras chocaba su puño con el del niño – ¿Qué celebramos?

El niño soltó una risa y le sonrió sonrojándose.

− ¿Quién es? – Escucharon la voz de Hinata dentro de la casa

Bolt se hizo a un lado y corrió hacia adentro, siendo seguido lentamente por la mujer.

− ¡La tía Sky!

Hinata miró a Bolt con duda, y luego a la mujer que se veía ligeramente incomoda por la forma en la que el niño se dirigía a ella.

− ¿Tía? – Preguntó Hinata con duda

Bolt solo se encogió de hombros y siguió sonriendo.

− Buenos días – Dijo la mujer sacando a Hinata de su ensoñación

− Buenos días – Dijo Hinata dando una inclinación

− ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo Sasuke sobresaltándolos a todos

Sky le sonrió con naturalidad, lo que solo termino por molestar al hombre.

− Raikage-Sama y Sai-San, necesitan reunirse con ustedes

Sasuke resopló mirando a la mujer.

− ¿Para qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

− No me lo dijeron

− Hmp

Hinata los miro alternadamente, al igual que Bolt, era muy obvio que Sasuke estaba molesto y que la chica no sabía que decir. Aun cuando no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, no sabía que tan enojado estaba Sasuke.

− Yo… Puedo mostrarle la aldea mientras ustedes van – Dijo Bolt de pronto

La mujer asintió sonrojándose un poco.

− Muy bien – Dijo tomando el brazo del niño – Entonces los veré más tarde

Salió casi corriendo de la casa, haciendo que ambos adultos soltaran un suspiro algo frustrado.

− Sera mejor ver que necesitan – Dijo Hinata con calma

Sasuke miró con cansancio a la mujer que recogía los platos de la mesa. Hinata se quedó quieta al sentir que Sasuke la abrazaba por detrás y le quitaba los platos con suavidad, dándole un beso al lado del cuello que le hiso estremecer.

− ¿Tienes mucha prisa?

La mujer dio un suspiro y tomo las manos del hombre, que se habían enredado en su cintura.

− N-No, p-pero Sai-San… − Dio un suspiro – Y…

− ¿Sai que?

Hinata soltó otro suspiro, apretando las manos de Sasuke para darse valor

– ¿Qué quiere Sasuke-San? – Preguntó con voz baja

− ¿Eh?

La mujer se giró, aun entre sus brazos, y lo vio a los ojos completamente sonrojada.

− E-Es s-solo q-que ayer… c-con lo que d-dijo… me b-besó y p-pensé… pensé que… bueno…

El moreno la volvió a besar, haciéndola olvidar todo lo que había dicho anteriormente.

− Te dije que eras mi mujer – Le recordó – Pero Bolt estaba muy al pendiente de nosotros

Por no mencionarle la mala noche que paso pensando que la mujer estaba solo a unos metros de él. La mujer se volvió a sonrojar, balbuceando algunas cosas, sin saber cómo explicarse. Había olvidado completamente a su hijo.

− Y-Yo…

Sasuke la volvió a besar, aprovechando que el niño no estaba, la sentó en la mesa mientras profundizaba el beso. Hinata gimió dentro del beso, aferrándose con sus manos a su cabello, jalándolo un poco. Sasuke le abrió las piernas con la rodilla y se puso en medio de estas, Hinata las enredo alrededor de su cintura por mero instinto.

Sasuke se separó con calma de ella, mirándola a los ojos, con los ojos brillosos y el rostro sonrojado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− Y ahí se come ramen – Dijo Bolt alegre

La chica asintió viendo con calma el restaurante.

− ¿Te gusta comer ahí? – Le pregunté a Bolt

El niño se encogió de hombros.

− No mucho

La chica asintió con calma.

− ¡Sky-San! ¡Bolt-Chan!

Ambos giraron hacía una niña de cabello negro que corría hacía ellos con rapidez, siendo seguida de otro niño de cabello azul y ojos dorados.

− ¡Sarada-Chan! – Gritó Bolt corriendo hacia ella − ¡Funcionó!

La niña asintió con alegría y dirigió su mirada hacía la mujer.

− ¿Qué funcionó? – Escucharon tras ellos

Los niños miraron con algo de miedo al rubio que estaba tras ellos.

− Buenos días Hokage-Sama – Dijo Sky llamando su atención

El rubio dirigió su mirada hacía ella con algo de fastidio.

− Buenos días – Respondió de mala gana

La mujer miró a Bolt y a Sarada que lucían bastante molestos e incomodos por la llegada del rubio.

− Hola, Bolt-Chan, Sarada-Chan – Escucharon tras ellos

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacía Temari, que llegaba acompañada de Shikadai.

− Buenos días – Respondió Bolt empujando a Shikadai

El niño empujo también a Bolt, haciendo que este chocara contra Sky, que lo detuvo con sus brazos.

− Oh – Dijo Temari aparentando sorpresa – ¿Tú eres la esposa de Sai?

La mujer asintió con calma.

− Skiadrum – Dijo con una inclinación

La rubia también se inclinó.

− Soy Nara Temari

Después ambas miraron a Naruto, que las veía fijamente.

− Niños adelántense a la casa – Dijo Temari sonriendo – Puede acompañarlos Skiadrum-Chan

" _¿Chan?"_

La mujer sonrió incomoda y camino junto a los niños, mientras Temari quedaba frente a Naruto.

− ¿Formando lazos con Raíz? – Preguntó el rubio algo sarcástico

Temari le vio molesta.

− ¿No debes estar con tu zorra?

Naruto le vio con rabia, pero no podía pelear con ella en medio de una de las calles más concurridas de la aldea.

− Tú no sabes nada de ella – Le espetó molesto

Temari rodo los ojos.

− ¿Qué necesito saber? ¿Qué dejaste a una buena mujer por Sakura?

Naruto rodó los ojos.

− ¿Querías que me quedara junto a alguien que no amaba? – Le espetó con los dientes apretados – Sakura-Chan dejó a Sasuke por mí y…

− Eso no es cierto – Dijo una voz de pronto

Los dos rubios giraron su mirada sorprendida ante Sky, que se sonrojo y puso una de sus manos en su boca al ver que no había podido detener sus palabras.

− Lo siento – Dijo con una inclinación – Nara-San, su hijo me pidió que la acompañe

Temari vio a la mujer con duda y asintió despacio.

− Claro, vamos

Naruto detuvo a la morena del brazo de una manera un tanto brusca, la chica dirigió su sorprendida mirada hacía él.

− ¿Qué quieres decir con que Sakura-Chan no dejo a Sasuke?

La chica se separó un tanto brusca del rubio.

− Creo que eso es algo obvio – Dijo con calma – Sasuke es de las personas que no perdonan una traición, dudo que solo hubiera aceptado irse – Miró a Temari – Los niños nos están esperando

Temari tomo el brazo de la chica y se alejaron de Naruto con paso rápido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata le sonrió conciliadora a Sasuke, que no dejaba de ver la mejilla de Sai desde que iniciaron la reunión, y ahora que habían salido, no sabían si preguntarle la razón o no.

− ¿Por qué te mordió? – Le pregunto el Raikage

Sai sonrió con incomodidad mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la mejilla donde tenía la mordida. Hinata, Sasuke y A lo observaban fijamente.

− Le dije "Chan"

Sasuke y A rodaron los ojos y Hinata no pudo evitar la duda en su mirada.

− ¿Solo eso?

Sai se encogió de hombros.

− Le molestó mucho, aunque supongo que lo hizo porque soy su esposo

Hinata miró con duda a Sasuke, que solo ignoro el hecho y miro a Sai.

− ¿Saben cuándo será? – Dijo cambiando el tema

Sai miro a A, que dio un suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

− No tenemos la menor idea, pero será mejor que vallan entrenando

Hinata y Sasuke asintieron, despidiéndose de Sai y de A, saliendo a la calle.

− ¿Esta bien hacer esto? – Pregunto Hinata – Digo ¿No es muy arriesgado para ella?

Sasuke dio un largo suspiro y miro el vacío de la calle por unos momentos.

− Así ha vivido siempre – Dijo el moreno encogiéndose de hombros y empezando a caminar – Así que creo que estará bien

Hinata asintió caminando a su lado con calma. La mujer empezó a jugar con sus dedos índices una vez más.

− ¿Cómo la conoció?

Sasuke dejo de caminar, haciendo que ella se detuviera también y lo viera con duda, el moreno solo suspiro con cansancio.

− Te lo diré en otra ocasión – Dijo con calma mientras tomaba su mano – No es algo que me guste recordar

Hinata asintió algo sonrojada caminando de nuevo junto a él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miro a Shikamaru fijamente, el moreno lo veía con duda, sin saber porque de pronto Naruto tenía ese semblante tan serio.

− ¿Crees que Sakura dejó a Sasuke o que él la dejo?

Shikamaru soltó un suspiro, llevando una de sus manos a la nuca con un suspiro algo frustrado.

− Eh…

− La verdad – Interrumpió el rubio

Shikamaru soltó otro suspiro, mirando a Naruto con algo de lastima, lo que no pasó desapercibido por Naruto.

− No creo que ella lo haya dejado – Dijo con calma

Naruto asintió con calma, la cual no sentía, mientras apretaba sus puños en el escritorio.

− Gracias – Dijo sin verlo – Puedes irte

Shikamaru asintió con calma dirigiéndose a la puerta, por la que, por obra del destino o karma, entraba Sakura. El moreno le hizo una seña con la mano antes de desaparecer de la oficina, dejándola confundida.

La pelirosa dirigió su mirada hacía Naruto, que se había levantado de la silla y se ponía delante del escritorio con una expresión de furia.

− ¿Por qué me dijiste que dejaste a Sasuke?

Sakura le miro con sorpresa mientras daba unos pasos para atrás.

− ¿Por qué preguntas? – Dijo con algo de miedo

Naruto suspiro con frustración.

− Soy un idiota – Se lamentó – De verdad creí que me habías elegido sobre él

− Y-Yo… él se fue y no sabía que hacer…

Naruto se tomó el rostro con frustración.

− Fui tu segunda opción – Dijo con voz baja

− No – Dijo la mujer con voz fuerte – Solo que… todo se adelantó y… − Sakura se acercó con calma hacía él − Aun si las cosas no pasaron así… − Dijo extendiendo su mano

Naruto golpeo su mano con el dorso de su mano, sorprendiendo a la mujer.

− No me toques – Dijo enojado

La mujer apretó los puños con precaución.

− Naruto yo…

− ¡Vete de mi oficina! – Le gritó – No quiero verte

Sakura trató de acercarse a él, pero el rubio le aventó con uno de sus brazos.

− Lárgate – Dijo con los dientes apretados

Sakura le miro con ojos vidriosos antes de salir corriendo por la puerta, Naruto la miro salir y golpeo uno de los libreros con fuerza. Era un completo idiota.

Había dejado a Hinata, no solo la había dejado, la había hecho sufrir y la había lastimado con todas sus acciones, hasta el punto de hacer que lo golpeara, Hinata, que se desvivía con él, la que lo había ayudado a cumplir sus sueño, y además de todo, Bolt ni siquiera le hablaba, había perdido por completo a su familia pensando que por fin había sido elegido por sobre Sasuke, pero eso solo había sido un engaño.

Aun si ahora Sakura estaba con él, pudieron tener el tiempo necesario para no lastimar a su familia, para terminar bien con Hinata y su hijo, para cuidarlos. Pero no lo había hecho, y no había marcha atrás en eso.

"− _Desde hoy y para siempre estaremos juntos, pase lo que pase seremos una familia, nunca los abandonare y los protegeré de cualquier mal, lo prometo. Gracias por no rendirte, por caminar a mi lado y permitirme caminar junto a ti… Gracias a ustedes, por fin la soledad se fue."_

Azoto levemente su cabeza contra el librero, de verdad que era un idiota.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata tomaba una de las cajas que Temari le daba y las acomodaba en el estante, al igual que Sky. Entre las tres estaban acomodando los estantes con los pergaminos secretos del clan Nara, luego de que Sasuke hubiese dejado a Hinata en la casa y se llevara a Bolt y a Sarada a entrenar, y aun cuando Sky parecía querer ir por él, sabía que no era una buena idea luego de lo que había hecho.

− ¿Cómo te ha ido Hinata? – Pregunto Temari que estaba arriba de la escalera

Hinata se sonrojo levemente mientras seguía pasando las cajas al estante.

− Bien, Sasuke-Kun es muy agradable

Temari le miro con duda por unos segundos, agradable no era un adjetivo que usaría para describir a Sasuke.

− ¿Kun? – Preguntó Sky llamando su atención – ¿Pasó algo entre Sasuke y usted?

Hinata sonrojada soltó la caja, que movió la pata de la escalera en la que estaba Temari, haciéndola chocar contra el estante, y que todas las cajas con los pergaminos cayeran.

− ¡Ahh! – Gritaron todas

Temari saltó de la escalera y se cubrió con las manos, mientras Hinata se movía hacía un lado cubriéndose la cabeza. Tosieron un poco por el polvo que salió, esperando que el humo se disipara un poco.

− ¡¿Hinata idiota tratas de matarme?! – Reclamó Temari

La mujer negó completamente sonrojada.

− E-Es su c-culpa p-por decir c-cosas r-raras c-como esas – Dijo Hinata señalando a Sky

Pero las dos mujeres se quedaron completamente de piedra al ver que el lugar donde apuntaba Hinata estaba completamente vacío, y que no se veían rastros de la ninja de la nube.

− ¿Skiadrum-San/Chan? – Preguntaron al mismo tiempo

Miraron donde estaban todas las cajas con algo de miedo, viendo como sobresalía una pequeña mano de entre todas estás.

− ¡Ahh! – Volvieron a gritar quitando las cajas

Shikamaru llegó escuchando todo el ruido viendo como las mujeres sacaban de debajo de las cajas a la ninja de la nube, que tenía su ojo en espiral.

− ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto extrañado

− Problemas técnicos – Dijo Temari cargando a la ninja – Te toca acomodar

Shikamaru las miro desaparecer, para dar un suspiro frustrado al ver todas las cajas por el suelo.

Temari y Hinata acostaron a la ninja en el sillón dejando que se repusiera. Temari dirigió su mirada hacía Hinata.

− ¿Qué fue eso?

Hinata jugó con sus dedos índices, mirando a Temari sonrojada.

− Sasuke-Kun me besó – Dijo Hinata aun sonrojada

Temari abrió la boca completamente y también se sonrojo.

− ¡¿Qué?! – Dijo con un extraño chillido

Hinata asintió aun sonrojada.

− ¿Solo eso? – Dijo la rubia mirándola fijamente

La mujer aumento su sonrojo.

− B-Bueno, m-me dijo que era s-su mujer – Dijo jugando con sus dedos

− ¡¿Eh?! – Volvió a chillar Temari – ¿No te lo pregunto?

Hinata negó con la cabeza, omitiendo decirle lo que había dicho a ciencia cierta el moreno.

− N-No p-pero, y-yo no me queje

Temari volvió a abrir la boca, antes de abrazar a Hinata.

− Te dije que le gustabas – Le recordó – Pero… ¿Solo te beso?

Hinata se soltó de Temari asintiendo ligeramente.

− Bolt estaba en la casa – Dijo con calma

Temari asintió pensativamente.

− Si ese es el problema se puede quedar hoy aquí…

Hinata negó con la cabeza sonrojándose.

− N-No e-es solo eso – Dijo bajando la mirada – T-Tengo m-mucho q-que… n-no

Temari la vio sonrojada.

− ¿Cuánto es mucho?

Hinata jugó con sus dedos índices una vez más.

− Algunos meses – Dijo en voz baja

Temari la vio casi con horror, para luego tomar su brazo y correr escaleras arriba para ayudarla a prepararse, ambas ignorando el pequeño bulto en el sillón, que aún no se recuperaba del todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miró a Sasuke con calma, al parecer su hermano no se había percatado de su presencia.

Lo había observado, su tonto hermano se había unido a Raíz, de todos los malditos lugares, se había tenido que unir a Raíz, paseaba con el títere de Danzo Shimura, y al parecer le tenía mucha confianza.

No sabía por qué había no había ido tras él, y no le importaba, ahora su prioridad era protegerlo.

Suspiró cuando su clon vio salir a la mujer de la casa Nara junto a Hinata Uzumaki, ambas mujeres dirigiéndose al campo de entrenamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− Lo siento – Dijo Hinata caminando al lado de la mujer – Por dejarle caer todas las cajas

La chica negó con la cabeza algo sonrojada.

− No se preocupe

Hinata suspiró con calma.

− Usted dijo que le decía a Sasuke-Kun que se casaría con él

La chica no pudo evitar reír, desconcertando a Hinata.

− Me gustaba molestarlo – Dijo aun sonriendo – Además seguro que Nii lo mataba si intentaba algo – Dijo con una sonrisa triste

Hinata asintió despacio, tratando de recordar donde había escuchado antes ese nombre.

− Parecen muy unidos

La chica suspiró con lentitud, Hinata leyó la misma mirada de Sasuke cuando mencionaba el tema.

− Tenemos mucho de conocernos – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros

La mujer suspiro con calma, tratando de descifrar a esos dos.

− Hinata-Sama – Escucharon una voz tras ellas

Las chicas giraron, viendo a Neji tras ellas con una expresión sería.

− Iré a esa tienda – Dijo Sky llamando la atención de Hinata

Hinata la vio entrar a la florería y casi se dio un golpe en la frente, que mala suerte parecía tener esa chica.

− No debería bajar la guardia con una ninja de la nube – Dijo el castaño con calma

Hinata dio un suspiro algo cansado y asintió con la cabeza.

− No lo hago, ¿Qué necesitas?

Neji suspiro con pesadez.

− Hinata-Sama – Repitió con calma – Vengó a pedirle amablemente que valla conmigo a la mansión Hyuga, para poder arreglar las cosas de la boda.

" _Amablemente"_

Hinata dio un suspiro viendo a Neji algo sonrojada.

− Lo siento Ni-Sama – Dijo aparentando decisión – Pero no lo hare

El castaño le vio con molestia.

− Solo tiene que seguir la corriente – Pidió Neji – Después podremos resolver todo

La mujer volvió a negar con la cabeza.

− No lo haré – Repitió negando con la cabeza – Yo manejo mi propia vida

Neji suspiro frustrado, como le estaba costando el protegerla.

− Es su deber como la heredera del clan Hyuga

Hinata dio un suspiro.

− No soy la heredera ni soy miembro ya del clan – Dijo con calma – No hare nada de lo que me pidan

Neji dio otro suspiro, no quería tener que llevarla a la fuerza. Desviando su atención de su prima al escuchar la puerta de la florería. Hinata dirigió su mirada a la florería para ver salir a una pálida Sky, que le sonrió cuando la vio.

− No tenían las flores que quería – Mintió – Será mejor darnos prisa

Hinata asintió viendo a Neji.

− Te veré luego Ni-Sama – Dijo con una inclinación – Espero le comuniques a mi padre mis decisiones

Neji las miró marchar con algo de molestia, mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba de regreso a la mansión.

− ¿Está todo bien? – Le pregunto Hinata a la chica al ver su mirada triste

− Si – Dijo sonriendo – Yo… quisiera agradecerle

− ¿Eh? – Dijo la mujer con duda

Sky le sonrió de nuevo.

− Sasuke pasó sus primeros años bajo la sombra de su hermano – Dijo aun caminando – Eso no le trae buenos recuerdos, y lo que pasó después fue aun peor – Soltó un suspiro quedo – Tiene un carácter muy fuerte y casi nunca te deja rebatir cuando cree que hace lo correcto, es muy orgulloso

Hinata le miró con duda.

− No lo entiendo

La mujer solo siguió sonriendo.

− Nunca lo eh visto tan feliz – Dijo con calma – Y es gracias a usted

Hinata le miró sorprendida por unos momentos, en los que vio a la chica alzar su mano y dirigirse a Sasuke con una sonrisa.

Bolt y Sarada corrieron hacía ella mientras Hinata caminaba un poco más atrás. Sonriéndole a Sasuke, que le dio una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

− ¡Vamos a comer barbacoa! – Dijo Bolt

Los adultos, al igual que Sarada, rodaron los ojos comenzando a caminar hacía las calles centrales, Hinata tomó la mano de Bolt con una sonrisa, mientras Sasuke tomaba la de Sarada.

− Mamá – Le habló Bolt

− ¿Qué pasa?

El niño miro a Sky y Sarada, que asintieron levemente con la cabeza.

− ¿Eres la novia de Sasuke-Sensei?

− ¿Eh? – Dijo la mujer deteniéndose, igual que todos, y viendo sonrojada a Bolt – ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

El niño solo se encogió de hombros.

− Es solo una pregunta – Dijo como si nada

− Eh… bueno… verás…

− Si, lo es – Dijo Sasuke tomando la mano de la mujer

Los demás se quedaron callados por unos segundos.

− ¡Ya es oficial! – Gritó Bolt alzando las manos con alegría al igual que Sarada

Sasuke lee miro con extrañeza mientras Hinata solo soltó un suspiro.

− Vamos a comer – Dijo tomando la mano del niño

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Observó con molestia a Sasori por interrumpirlo.

− Es hermosa ¿Cierto? – Dijo la marioneta viendo a Sky – Es tan bella, tan intensa

Itachi le vio con algo de fastidio.

− ¿Bella e intensa?

Sasori le vio unos segundos.

− Cierto, tú no la conoces

Itachi desvió la mirada, molesto con la idea de tener a Sasori cerca de él, echaba abajo sus planes

− No me interesa – Dijo Itachi – Entre más rápido acabemos mejor

Sasori solo río ante la actitud del moreno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Temari se sentó junto a Hinata cuando llegaron al restaurante, se la habían encontrado en el camino y la rubia se había auto invitado junto con Shikadai.

− Ya que por diversos motivos no tuvimos tiempo para charlar en casa – Dijo con lentitud, haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara – ¿Cómo va tu matrimonio Skiadrum-Chan?

La moreno le sonrió incomoda ante el sufijo.

− Apenas llevo casada medio día – Dijo con calma – No puedo decir mucho Nara-San

Temari asintió algo incomoda ante esa respuesta.

− Pero supongo que habrás intercambiado palabras con Sai

La morena soltó una risa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca, no se podría decir que fueron unas palabras lo que había intercambiado con Sai.

− Algo así – Dijo escuetamente

Temari la vio con duda, al igual que el resto de los presentes.

− Eh… bueno supongo que se comunicaran más con el tiempo – Dijo con algo de precaución

La morena asintió no tan segura de eso.

− Temari

Todos respingaron ante la voz ronca tras ellos, mientras la rubia ponía una sonrisa en el rostro.

− ¡Hola Gaara! – Dijo aun sonriendo − ¿Quieres comer con nosotros?

El pelirrojo vio la escena con algo de incredulidad, Sasuke y Sarada Uchiha, Hinata y Bolt Uzumaki, la recién esposa de Sai, así como Temari y su sobrino.

− Eh… supongo – Dijo con calma

El pelirrojo se sentó al lado de Hinata, para molestia del Uchiha, mientras tomaba la carta para ordenar.

− ¿Cómo ha estado Hinata-San? – Preguntó el pelirrojo dejando el menú en la mesa

− Bien – Dijo la mujer algo sonrojada por la cercanía – ¿Y usted?

Gaara se encogió de hombros.

− Igual, supongo

Temari vio la escena con algo de escepticismo, era raro que su hermano conversara abiertamente con alguien.

− ¿Cómo van las cosas en Suna? – Preguntó la rubia

El pelirrojo soltó un inaudible suspiro.

− El concejo insiste en que me case – Dijo viendo levemente a Hinata

La mujer se hizo la desentendida, ignorando la mirada de molestia de su hijo y de Sasuke.

− Según tengo entendido, una de sus alumnas está enamorada de usted – Dijo Sky al aire

El pelirrojo le miró con duda unos segundos, extrañado de ese brusco cambio de tema.

− Dudo que vean a Matsuri como un buen prospecto – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Supongo que buscan a alguien de un clan poderoso

La morena fijo su ojo en el pelirrojo, antes de dar un bufido de molestia.

− Que superficial

El ambiente se había vuelto muy denso de un segundo a otro.

− Lo dice quien conoció a su esposo días antes de su boda – Soltó el pelirrojo molestó – Aunque supongo que un tratado con la hoja tampoco estaría mal para Suna

Su mirada volvió a Hinata, que seguía ignorándolo y tomaba de su vaso de agua.

− Supongo que ya lo tiene con el matrimonio del clan Nara – Dijo Shikadai tratando de parar la conversación

Gaara se encogió de hombros.

− Podría decirse que sí – Sasuke dirigió su mirada molesta hacía el pelirrojo, que seguía viendo a Hinata fijamente – Aunque cualquier mujer estaría bien

Temari le sonrió incomoda a su hermano.

− Si dices eso, te podrían casar con cualquiera

El pelirrojo rodo los ojos.

− ¿Qué sería lo peor? Una Kunoichi inútil que cuestione todo lo que le ordenan – Sarada abrió los ojos sorprendida, recordando sus preguntas el día de ayer – Un verdadero Shinobi solo obedece las ordenes de sus superiores – Dijo viendo a Sasuke

La niña apretó los puños bajo la mesa. No solo insultaba a su padre, si no que se sentía insultada también.

− También puede discutir o rechazar la misión cuando cree que no es correcto – Dijo Sky viendo al pelirrojo – No somos robots que siguen ordenes

El pelirrojo le miró algo sorprendido.

− Creo que en eso tiene razón – Dijo Hinata – Hay misiones que son rechazadas por las creencias personales

Gaara suspiro.

− Uno no puede progresar siendo consciente de la vigilante mirada desde arriba – Dijo la morena – Seguimos el camino en el que creemos, eso es lo que significa ser un shinobi

El pelirrojo le miró fijamente por unos segundos, antes de desviar la mirada, esas palabras le habían hecho recordar cosas del pasado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vio a la niña comprar una paleta de color rojo, Sasori no estaba a la vista, así que hizo una transformación y se acercó a ella con lentitud. Seguía con su cabello negro, pero su rostro y el color de sus ojos habían cambiado.

− Hola – Le saludo con cautela

La niña dirigió su mirada hacía él.

− No debo hablar con extraños

El hombre se inclinó.

− Soy Shisui – Le mintió con calma – Ahora ya no soy un extraño

La niña le miro con duda por unos momentos.

− Soy Sarada – Dijo con una inclinación

El moreno asintió con lentitud.

− ¿Y qué haces aquí?

La niña miró la paleta.

− Se lo compro a mi tía – Dijo con una ligera sonrisa

− ¿Eh?

El hombre no pudo evitar la duda en su mirada, mientras la niña solo le sonreía.

− ¡Sarada-Chan! – Les interrumpió la voz de Sky

La niña corrió hacía ella extendiéndole la paleta, con la mirada del moreno fija en ella.

− Compre una paleta

La mujer le sonrió y tomo su mano después de agarrar la paleta.

− No debes hablar con extraños – Le dijo empezando a caminar

− Se llama Shisui – Le informo Sarada

La mujer rodó los ojos.

− El que te digan su nombre no deja de hacerlos extraños

La niña asintió, girando su mirada y diciéndole adiós con la mano al moreno.

Se detuvo abruptamente cuando la mujer lo hizo, ella se giró y miró hacia los lados, segundos después comenzó a llover.

− ¿Tía Sky? – Preguntó Sarada con duda

La mujer le miro con duda unos momentos antes de sonreírle, empezando a caminar otra vez, la lluvia dejo de caer.

− No creí que se percatara de mi presencia – Dijo Sasori al lado de Itachi – ¿Quién es esa niña?

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

− Nadie importante

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto observó la escena con el estómago casi desecho.

Esa escena familiar que le daba un puñetazo en la cara dejándolo casi noqueado.

Sasuke caminaba con calma, Bolt tomaba su capa con fuerza, mientras Hinata tomaba la mano de Sarada, la niña iba hablando con la esposa de Sai, Temari llegó con Shikadai segundos después, los niños hablaron entre ellos por unos segundos, mientras los adultos intercambiaban palabras. Ni Bolt ni Hinata estaban solos, ninguno lo necesitaba ya, él había sido reemplazado por Sasuke.

No era tan idiota como para no notar que había perdido a su familia, y que nadie era culpable de eso más que él.

Apretó los puños nuevamente, tenía que arreglar las cosas con Hinata a como diera lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se preguntó como siempre cedía a lo que él quería, su juicio se nublaba cada vez que estaba cerca de ella. Como en esos momentos, ni siquiera recordaba cómo había terminado bajo él en esa cama.

− Hueles bien

Se sonrojo de sobremanera al sentir su aliento sobre su cuello y pasó sus manos por su cabello, jalándolo ligeramente.

− T-También tú – Dijo la mujer sonrojada

El moreno la beso levemente, antes de bajar, volviendo a besar su cuello, estremeciendo a la mujer levemente, que lo jalo del cabello para volver a besarlo.

Sasuke empezó a besar su cuello con calma, acariciando el lóbulo de la oreja con lentitud.

− S-Sasuke – Le llamó la chica apretando su cabello

El hombre se separó levemente de ella, sacándole la camisa que traía, Hinata se cubrió con sus manos de manera instintiva, haciéndolo sonreír. El moreno tomo sus manos con lentitud, sujetándolos con una de sus manos y poniéndolos arriba de su cabeza.

− N-No me m-mires así – Se quejó la mujer cerrando los ojos

El moreno solo volvió a sonreír, besando su estómago con lentitud. Sonriendo cuando la sintió estremecerse.

− M-Mis manos – Le pidió la morena sonrojada

Sasuke la soltó con lentitud, sentándola en la cama para verla fijamente, antes de besar de nuevo su cuello, aprovechando las manos de la mujer en su cabello, desabrocho su sostén y lo tiro a un lado de la cama, Hinata se volvió a cubrir sonrojada.

− Déjame verte – Le pidió el moreno contra su oreja

Hinata cerró los ojos y bajo sus manos, sintiendo su cara arder por completo. Apretó sus labios al sentir las manos del moreno moverse con lentitud por su estómago, haciéndole un poco de cosquillas.

− Mírame – Dijo Sasuke

Hinata abrió los ojos poco a poco, encontrándose con la mirada negra fija en ella, su sonrojo aumentó cuando noto que el moreno tampoco tenía ya su camisa.

− Me gustas mucho – Dijo el hombre volviéndola a besar

Hinata enredo sus manos en su cuello, sintiendo como caía a la cama, nuevamente, con el moreno sobre ella, enredo sus piernas sobre sus caderas sintiendo la lengua del chico dentro de ella.

− T-También t-tú – Le susurro la morena

Sasuke le sonrió, separándose un poco de ella, pasando su mano por su estómago, colándose por debajo del pantalón que ella aun traía. La mujer mordió una de sus manos para acallar sus gemidos mientras apretaba sus piernas en las caderas del moreno.

− Déjame oírte – Pidió el hombre quitando su mano de su boca

La chica le vio con ojos vidriosos, antes de gemir al sentirlo mover su mano, presionando su intimidad por encima de su ropa interior, mientras su boca bajaba a uno de sus senos, empezando a chuparlo con suavidad y mordiéndolo levemente.

− Sasuke – Se quejó la mujer con la cabeza hacía atrás

El chico sonrió aun besando su pecho, presionando más su mano contra su intimidad, la mujer gimió de nuevo, sintiendo como se iba humedeciendo. El moreno se separó con calma, ganándose un quejido por parte de ella. La chica lo miro quitarle su pantalón junto con su ropa interior, mientras él aún seguía vestido de la cintura para abajo, lo que la desconcertó un poco.

Pero así era él, intenso y desconcertante, era como una tormenta en la que era fácil perderse, y ella ya lo había hecho.

El hombre la beso nuevamente antes de bajar por su cuerpo y acomodar su cara entre sus piernas. La morena le vio sonrojada, seguro que sería una noche muy larga.

* * *

Y fin, por ahora.


	14. Capítulo 14- What If

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14.− What if**

La vio fijamente, sus ojos nublados, su rostro sonrojado y respirando entrecortadamente, no importaba que edad tuviera o los momentos por los que hubiese pasado, esa timidez y calidez que ella transmitía parecían imposibles de perder, y lo estaban volviendo loco.

Lo estuvo desde el momento en que cayó sobre ella, esa mañana que Bolt los había asustado, porque desde aquel día no pudo evitar recordar la sensación de su cuerpo contra el suyo, la suavidad de su piel, la firmeza de su pecho y de sus piernas. Había sido un tiempo agonizante en el que solo podía imaginar cómo sería sentirla de nuevo, ese tiempo en el que lo costó admitir que ella le gustaba, mucho más de lo que alguna vez sintió por Sakura, y esa noche, larga noche, se encargaría de saciarse con cada parte de su cuerpo.

− D-Deja d-de verme así – Le pidió la mujer sonrojada

Sasuke le sonrió, pasando una de sus manos por sus muslos, apoyando su antebrazo en la rodilla de la mujer, abriendo más sus piernas.

− ¿Cómo? – Preguntó sonriendo

Hinata le miró aún más sonrojada que antes, mientras se mordía una de sus manos.

− P-Por f-favor – Pidió

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, mientras acomodaba su otra mano, pasándola por el estómago de la mujer antes de que se colocara junto a la otra en su intimidad. Hinata mordió su mano cuando lo sintió deslizar su dedo por sus labios con lentitud, el moreno no podía evitar su sonrisa al verla. Con sus dos manos abrió con lentitud sus labios, observando cada reacción de la mujer, y sopló sobre ella.

− ¡Ah! – Gimió la mujer echando la cabeza atrás

Sasuke bajo su cabeza hacía ella, para que sintiera su aliento.

− Hueles bien – Susurro

Hinata alzó su vista para ver los ojos del hombre entre sus piernas, esa mirada fija en ella, una mirada que nunca antes había visto, como la de un animal a punto de cazar, no hizo otra cosa más que excitarla aún más de lo que ya estaba, esos ojos negros la atraparon por completo.

− Itadakimasu

Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa sin poder evitarlo, y se mordió la mano cuando sintió la lengua del moreno dentro de ella. Sasuke metió y saco su lengua con lentitud, mordiendo levemente sus pliegues antes de volverla a meter, tratando de entrar lo más profundo que podía.

Hinata se mordió la mano con más fuerza, acallando todos esos sonidos que trataban de salir de sus labios, mientras sentía la lengua de Sasuke entrar y salir de ella con lentitud. Sasuke se detuvo abruptamente, ganándose un pequeño quejido por parte de ella.

− Déjame oírte – Pidió entre sus piernas, la morena le vio aun sonrojada, con los ojos algo nublados, dejándose llevar por esa mirada, soltó su mano mientras cerraba los ojos – Buena chica

Hinata apretó los ojos mientras sus manos se aferraban a las sabanas, dejando escuchar sus suaves gemidos. Sasuke le sonrió entre sus piernas, su lengua caliente lamio sus pliegues, antes de chupar su clítoris. Hinata se aferró con fuerza a las sabanas cuando Sasuke comenzó a chupar de manera rápida, soltándola para después lamer con lentitud y profundidad.

El placer fue efímero por unos pocos segundos. La lengua de Sasuke entró en ella con profundidad, para después volver a chupar y morder ligeramente su clítoris, Hinata arqueó su espalda, apretando sus piernas sobre la cabeza de Sasuke, que inmovilizo sus caderas con sus manos, devorando con fugaces y duras lamidas su intimidad, metiendo su lengua todo lo que podía, sacando de ella y empapando su boca con su humedad.

− ¡Sasuke! – Gimió la chica

Hinata respiraba entrecortadamente, realmente sorprendida de lo rápido y fuerte que se había corrido. Su cuerpo convulsiono levemente, sintiendo aun las últimas oleadas del orgasmo. Alzo su mirada hacía el moreno, que le sonrió, mostrándole lo manchado de su barbilla, haciéndola sonrojar más que antes.

Sasuke se levantó con lentitud, poniéndose sobre sus manos y rodillas avanzó sobre ella con lentitud, posicionándose entre sus piernas. Su mirada nublosa se quedó fija en su pecho, la mujer aun sonrojada hizo un intento por cubrirse, pero el moreno se lo impidió con una de sus manos. Se inclinó sobre ella con lentitud, fijando sus ojos en su rostro, cerro la boca sobre su pezón sensible y chupo casi frenéticamente. Hinata gimió echando la cabeza atrás, sintiendo como su intimidad palpitaba fuertemente, enredando sus piernas sobre las caderas del moreno.

− Por favor – Pidió jalando el cabello negro

− ¿Por favor qué? – Dijo el moreno separándose levemente, antes de chupar su otro pecho

− Sasuke – Gimió la chica arañando levemente su espalda

El moreno se separó nuevamente, la jalo levemente y la beso, Hinata enredo sus manos y alrededor de su cuello, meciéndose contra él chico en un acto desesperado, Sasuke metió su lengua en su boca mientras la volvía a recostar en la cama, dejando su boca para besar su cuello y morderlo levemente. Se quitó el pantalón y el bóxer con rapidez, aventándolos con sus piernas a un lado de la cama.

Se puso entre sus piernas, tomándola de las caderas y arrastrándola hacía él.

Tomo su erección con una de sus manos ante la atenta mirada de la mujer, presionándola levemente contra su intimidad, pero sin entrar en ella.

− Por favor – Le suplicó de nuevo Hinata – Y-Ya n-no l-lo s-soporto

Sasuke le sonrió, agarrando una de sus piernas y entrando en ella de golpe.

− ¡Ah! – Gimió aferrándose a sus hombros

El moreno la volvió a besar, acallando sus gemidos contra sus labios.

Se retiró casi por completo de ella, antes de volver a entrar con fuerza, aferrándose a su pierna con fuerza, dejó sus labios y beso su cuello, chupando el lóbulo de su oreja mientras seguía moviéndose sobre ella.

− ¡Ah!

Sasuke la miró a los ojos, perdiéndose entre sus orbes blancas, aun moviéndose sobre ella con fuerza, se hinco en la cama y la jalo del brazo, haciéndola sentarse con un chillido, paso uno de sus brazos por su cintura, mientras la volvía a besar.

Sasuke se levantó levemente, haciéndose hacia atrás para quedar sentado y deslizar sus rodillas hacía adelante, Hinata apretó sus manos en su cabello mientras daba un gemido quedó por el movimiento, el moreno sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

Hinata dirigió su sorprendida mirada hacía el moreno, que solo le sonreía, antes de besar su oreja.

− Di mi nombre – Le pidió con voz ronca

Paso sus manos hacía sus muslos, alzándola y bajándola contra él, escuchando sus gemidos en sus oídos, mordisqueando levemente su oreja ante eso.

− Sasuke – Lloriqueo contra su oreja

Enredo sus piernas sobre su cadera, clavando sus uñas en su espalda y echando ligeramente la cabeza hacía atrás. Sasuke besaba su cuello mientras la bajaba y subía sobre él, primero de manera lenta, luego aumentando la velocidad, mordisqueando su cuello mientras apretaba sus piernas.

Hinata dirigió su mirada hacía él, perdiéndose de nuevo en esos ojos negros, sus miradas se quedaron fijas por unos momentos, Hinata enredo sus manos en su cuello y lo beso con lentitud. Sería tan fácil enamorarse de él, que debía tener cuidado con sus emociones.

Sasuke profundizo el beso y apretó sus piernas mientras la movía casi frenéticamente sobre él.

− ¡Sasuke! – Gimió

Echo la cabeza hacía atrás arañando sus hombros, apretó aún más sus piernas sobre su cadera al sentir los espasmos en su intimidad. Sasuke apretó su agarre en sus piernas mientras mordía su hombro.

− Me aprietas mucho – Jadeo contra su oído

Hinata dirigió su nublada mirada hacía él de nuevo, apretando sus hombros y gimiendo quedamente cuando la volvió a recostar y se volvió a mover contra ella.

− Sasuke – Le llamó

El moreno le sonrió, besándola de nuevo mientras se seguía moviendo sobre ella de manera rápida.

Sasuke le mordió el hombro y después lo lamio con lentitud. Hinata se estremeció, su aliento le hacía cosquillas, gimió sin poder evitarlo. Sasuke deslizó la mano desde la cadera, hasta el interior de su muslo, lo agarro y le levanto la pierna. Ella gimió y se agarró al brazo que le sostenía la pierna, sólo para aferrarse a algo. Sasuke la penetro más profundo y mordió su oreja. Le soltó la pierna y su mano se deslizo entre sus muslos para rozar con su clítoris.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras sus caderas se movieron al compás de sus embestidas. Su cuerpo se tensó y se movió contra él más frenéticamente, buscando la liberación.

− M-Más r-rápido − suplicó.

− Todavía no

Hinata se agarró a las sabanas y empujo las caderas hacia él. Él gimió y empezó a penetrarla más duro y rápido. Su dedo índice se movió más rápidamente sobre su clítoris, sus músculos se tensaron nuevamente haciéndola gritar. Sasuke la penetro más fuerte y profundo, gruñendo contra su oído. La mano entre sus muslos la sujeto de la cadera mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba ligeramente por las oleadas del orgasmo.

− Hinata – Le gruño

Ella se sonrojo nuevamente, podía sentir el calor de su semen en su interior, nunca había sentido eso tan placentero.

Sasuke le mordió el hombro mientras salía con lentitud de ella, que no pudo evitar gemir ante esa sensación. Se acostó a su lado y la jalo del brazo para recostarla sobre su pecho, cubriéndolos con una sábana.

Hinata le miro somnolienta, recostando su cabeza en su pecho.

Sasuke respiraba pausadamente, seguramente se había dormido, Hinata no pudo desviar la mirada. Se veía tan calmado y sereno, era esa expresión en su rostro la que querría ver en él siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− Es muy temprano

Dirigió su azulada mirada hacía el hombre que acababa de entrar a la sala.

− No tanto

El chico dio un suspiro y se sentó en el sillón con lentitud.

− ¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó algo confundido

Su mirada se encontró con la de él, que desvió la mirada incómodo, era como si todos sus secretos fueran relevados de pronto.

− ¿Nunca lamentaron lo que hicieron?

Su voz lo desconcertó un poco.

− ¿Qué?

Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente, y nuevamente fue tan incómodo como la vez anterior.

− Uchiha

El hombre abrió sus ojos levemente ante la mención de ese Clan.

− No sé de qué habla

Soltó un suspiro un poco largo.

− El exterminio del clan de la guerra, un poco irónico ¿No?

Desvió la mirada al no soportar la acusación de la mirada azul sobre él.

− ¿A dónde quiere llegar?

Su mirada busco la del hombre, pero este no negaba a ver esa mirada azulina de nuevo.

− Redención

− ¿Eh?

− Redención – Repitió – ¿No quiere pagar sus pecados?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se miró en el espejo una vez más, esas marcas no eran fáciles de ocultar, lo único bueno era que casi era invierno, y los vientos de otoño le daban el pretexto para usar esa blusa de cuello alto.

− El desayuno está listo

La voz la sobresaltó y la hizo saltar levemente, dirigiendo su mirada hacía la puerta, donde el moreno la veía con curiosidad.

− Voy – Susurro acomodando el cuello de su camisa

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió los brazos alrededor de su cintura, y recargo su cabeza en su pecho con lentitud.

− Hmp – Dijo mordisqueando su oreja

La morena se sonrojo por completo, apretando sus manos contra las suyas.

− D-Deberíamos i-ir a d-desayunar

− Hn

El moreno le mordió levemente el cuello por encima de la camisa, Hinata giró su sonrojada mirada hacía el y beso su mejilla de una manera instintiva, haciendo que el hombre se separara de ella algo sobresaltado.

− L-Lo s-siento – Dijo sonrojada – Y-yo creí q-que

Sasuke le beso interrumpiendo sus palabras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó algo confundido

Al igual que el día anterior, Naruto tenía una expresión algo desolada. El rubio alzó su mirada hacía Shikamaru.

− Que soy un idiota – Se quejó dejando caer la cabeza en la mesa – Deje a Hinata-Chan por que creí que Sakura-Chan me había elegido, pero solo fui su segunda opción

Shikamaru soltó un suspiro sentándose en la silla.

− ¿Solo por eso? – Le cuestiono – La engañabas Naruto

El rubio gimió aun sin levantar su mirada.

− Lo sé, solo que… No sé

Shikamaru le vio con duda por unos segundos.

− Si Sakura y Sasuke no se hubieran separado, ¿Qué hubieras echo?

Naruto alzó por fin su mirada hacía Shikamaru antes de soltar un suspiro.

− No sé, supongo que separarme con menos brusquedad

Shikamaru le miro alzando una ceja.

− ¿Seguro?

Naruto dio un suspiro, mientras volvía a bajar la cabeza, pensando lo que realmente hubiera hecho.

− No – Dijo con un suspiro – No la hubiera dejado, no los hubiera dejado

Shikamaru suspiró viendo a su amigo abatido en la mesa.

− ¿Crees que ya es tarde? – Preguntó con precaución

Naruto suspiro azotando levemente su cabeza contra el escritorio.

− Está muy unida al Teme – Se quejó – Al igual que Bolt

Shikamaru suspiró.

− No creo que esos 10 años se le hayan olvidado – Dijo viendo al rubio – Seguro que si hablan podrían arreglar las cosas

Naruto vio al Nara antes de asentir y levantarse con nuevas energías.

− Tienes razón – Dijo con firmeza – Aun estoy a tiempo de salvar mi matrimonio

Shikamaru lo vio salir por la ventana antes de poder explicarle que no se refería a recuperar su matrimonio, el cual había terminado el día que ambos firmaron el divorcio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata abrazó una vez más a Bolt dándole un beso en la mejilla, el niño la veía sonrojado por tener a Shikadai frente a él.

− Shikadai sal con Bolt a pasear – Dijo Temari viendo a Hinata

− ¿Eh? Que pereza – Se quejó el niño

Temari le vio fijamente.

− Que vallan a dar la vuelta – Espetó molesta

− ¡Si! – Dijeron Bolt y Shikadai al mismo tiempo

Los niños salieron presurosos de la casa mientras Hinata se sonrojaba ante la atenta mirada de Temari.

− ¿Y cómo te fue?

La mujer se rasco la mejilla aun sonrojada.

− Bien – Dijo sin verla

Temari la tomó del brazo y la sentó en el sillón, sentándose a su lado mientras le pasaba un vaso con alcohol, el cual Hinata dejo en la mesa sin probarlo.

− Cuéntame – Le exigió

− ¡¿Eh?! – Hinata le miró sonrojada y negó con la cabeza cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos – N-No p-puedo hacer e-eso

Temari le miró un poco molesta.

− Yo te cuento lo que hago con Shikamaru – Le recordó

− Contra mi voluntad – Susurro Hinata aun con las manos en su rostro

− Vamos – Le dijo zarandeándola un poco

Hinata siguió negando con la cabeza.

− Eso es muy personal – Murmuró

Temari la vio fijamente antes de dar un bufido.

− Al menos dime si fue bueno

Hinata se sonrojo aun más mientras desviaba la mirada.

− Fue tierno por la noche – Murmuró

Temari le vio alzando una ceja.

− ¿Por la noche?

Hinata boqueo por un momento, siendo consciente de lo que acababa de decir, antes de dejar caer la cabeza derrotada.

− S-Solo q-que p-por l-la m-mañana f-fue a-algo… em… irracional

Temari no pudo evitar reír y le paso de nuevo el vaso a Hinata.

− Cuéntame más

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shikamaru miró a Sai con extrañeza, al verlo dejar todas las bolsas de compra en una de las bancas de la plaza, y se acercó a él. Ino solía quejarse de que nunca la ayudaba con las compras y cuando la acompañaba la dejaba cargar todo.

− Hola Sai – Dijo llamando su atención

El moreno giro su mirada algo confundida hacía él y luego le dio una falsa sonrisa.

− Hola Shikamaru-San

Shikamaru miró con duda su rostro, al notar un golpe y un rasguño en su sien.

− ¿Qué te paso?

Sai dio una risa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

− Cosas de la vida – Dijo al aire

Shikamaru le miro con más duda pero lo dejo pasar por el momento.

− ¿Has visto a Naruto? Llevo rato buscándolo

Sai negó con la cabeza con lentitud.

− Tengo días que no lo veo

Shikamaru suspiró frustrado, tenía que encontrarlo antes de que cometiera una idiotez.

− ¿Papá? – Ambos hombres giraron su mirada hacía Shikadai y Bolt que los veían algo extrañados – Es raro verte tan temprano

Shikamaru soltó un suspiro.

− Creo que sí

Los niños los miraron con duda por unos momentos.

− ¿Paso algo? – Pregunto Bolt viendo la sien de Sai

Sai rio nerviosamente de nuevo.

− Hola Bolt-Chan, Shikadai-Chan

Los aludidos, así como Shikamaru y Sai giraron su mirada hacía la voz que los había llamado.

− Hola tía Sky – Respondió Bolt efusivamente

La mujer le sonrió algo incomoda, aun no se acostumbraba a la forma poco formal con la que el niño la trataba.

− ¿Qué hacen? – Dijo viendo a los niños

− Paseando – Dijeron al mismo tiempo – ¿Dónde compro los helados? – Dijo Bolt viendo sus manos

La mujer les sonrió y señalo el puesto a unos metros de ellos.

− Ahí

− ¿Tienen de pistache?

Sky miró a Sarada que se acababa de acercar a ellos, en compañía de Shisui. El hombre le sonrió a la mujer.

− Eh… si – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

− ¿Me comprará uno de pistache Shisui-San? – Preguntó Sarada viendo al hombre

− Claro – Dijo con una sonrisa

Sky los miró de forma inquisitiva por unos segundos.

− No es necesario – Dijo extendiendo uno de sus helados hacía Sarada – Este es de pistache

La niña lo acepto con una sonrisa mientras Sai abría la boca sorprendido.

" _Ese era mío"_ Pensó dirigiendo su mirada hacía la mujer, que enseguida sintió su mirada. Sky le sonrió "dulcemente" mientras le daba una lamida a su helado.

− Puede acompañar a los niños si quiere uno – Dijo aun sonriendo

" _Ella es tan cruel"_ Pensó con aire abatido.

Sai se dirigió en compañía de los niños y Shikamaru, el cual le palmeaba los hombros para darle ánimo, a comprar su helado.

− ¿Quiere un cigarrillo?

La mujer desvió su mirada de su abatido _esposo_ antes de posarla sobre el hombre que acompañaba a Sarada, la cual seguía comiendo su helado.

− No gracias, no fumo – Dijo viendo a la niña y extendiendo su mano – Vamos a acompañar a los demás

Sarada tomo su mano y se despidió del hombre. Sky le miró de reojo verla con un poco de rabia antes de tomar un camino diferente al de ellas. No le agradaba, ese sujeto le daba una sensación de peligro por alguna razón.

− Preferiría que no hablaras con él – Le dijo a Sarada – Me da una mala sensación

La niña le miró confundida unos momentos, antes de seguir comiendo su helado.

− ¿Sai-San, donde están las bolsas? – Preguntó Sky cuando llegaron con los demás

Sai miró con aire abatido el helado que le acababan de dar, antes de dirigir su mirada a Sky, que lo miraba con curiosidad, y darle una sonrisa incomoda.

− Mis brazos se entumieron y las deje en la banca – Dijo dándole el helado – Iré por ellas

Shikamaru vio la extraña interacción con curiosidad, detectando la mirada del hombre que acompañaba a Sarada fija en ellos, más bien, fija en la esposa de Sai, que parecía no darse cuenta de ello mientras hablaba con Sarada.

− ¡Ah!

Escucho su gritó y desvió su mirada hacía la mujer, que se había puesto completamente roja al tener a Sai casi encima de ella, para poder darle una lamida a su helado, que Sky estaba sosteniendo, Sai ignoro el grito y siguió comiendo su helado como si nada hubiera pasado.

El helado cayó de la mano de Sky al ser empujada, _**accidentalmente**_ , casi tirándola hacía adelante, la mujer dirigió su mirada hacía una chica rubia, que fue a responsable de ese empujón, y que se alejaba del lugar a gran velocidad, Shikamaru corrió tras ella con rapidez, mientras Sai soltaba un suspiro frustrado.

− Vamos – Dijo tomando la mano de Sky, sonrojándola levemente, y empezando a caminar

Los tres niños vieron la escena con algo de extrañeza.

− ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Bolt al aire

Los demás se encogieron de hombros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminó con paso lento, no quiso admitirlo ante Temari, pero no estaba acostumbrada a beber, y esos dos vasos que se había tomado si habían logrado marearla un poco, además de la sensación extraña que le había dejado el recordar todo lo que hizo con Sasuke.

− ¡Hinata-Chan!

Casi saltó ante esa voz y giró su mirada llena de duda ante el rubio que la había llamado.

− ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo le menos brusco que pudo

El rubio se rasco la nuca algo incómodo.

− ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

La mujer le vio con desconfianza.

− ¿Qué quieres?

Naruto suspiró, se lo merecía.

− Yo… quería de verdad hablar contigo – Dijo viendo al piso – Y quería pedirte perdón

La mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida.

− ¿Eh?

Naruto asintió sonrojándose levemente.

− Lo siento – Dijo viéndola – Creí en las palabras de Sakura-chan y me deje llevar… yo… lo siento

Hinata le miró fijamente sin saber que decir.

− Está bien – Dijo desviando la mirada – No importa realmente

Naruto trató de acercarse a ella, que retrocedía ante su cercanía.

− De verdad lo siento – Dijo con calma

Hinata desvió la mirada de nuevo.

− Está bien – Repitió – Además tengo cosas que hacer

Naruto tomó su brazo, pero Hinata se soltó con algo de brusquedad.

− Quiero regresar – Dijo mirando sus ojos – Dame otra oportunidad

Hinata le miró con incredulidad mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

− ¿Estás hablando en serio? – Dijo sin poder creerlo

Naruto dio un suspiro.

− Sé que soy un idiota pero…

− ¡Las cosas no se solucionan pidiendo perdón! – Le espetó apretando los puños – Pedir perdón no quita el hecho de que quisiste botarnos de la casa, que causaste mi baja como Kunoichi, que quisiste regresarnos al clan – Tomó aire – Que quisiste quitarme a Bolt – Murmuró con dolor

− Yo…

− ¡Las cosas no se soluciona pidiendo perdón! – Espetó

− Hinata…

− ¡Basta! – Le espetó – No soy un plato de segunda mesa – Apretó los puños

Naruto le miró sin dar crédito a lo que sus palabras oían.

− Hina…

− ¡Vete con Sakura! – Le espetó – ¡Yo no te voy a aceptar de regreso!

Naruto la miró con sorpresa, esa no era una reacción que se esperaba de ella.

− Hina…

− ¿Está todo bien?

Ambos dirigieron su mirada hacía Sasuke, que había aparecido al lado de Hinata. Naruto le vio molestó por la interrupción.

− Todo está bien Sasuke-Kun – Dijo Hinata dando una pequeña sonrisa – Vamos a buscar a Bolt

El moreno caminó tras ella, mientras Naruto se quedaba a mitad de la calle sin poder creer lo que había pasado, sobre todo por el hecho de escuchar a Hinata llamando a Sasuke con un "kun".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿No cree que es de baja moral vivir con un hombre que no es su esposo?

Temari miró a Sakura, sin poder creer lo que la escuchaba decir en Ichiruka-Ramen. Trató de mantenerse al margen, como se lo había pedido Shikamaru alguna vez, pero eso era el colmo. Hinata no era del tipo de personas que dijera algo contra Sakura. Era demasiado buena para eso.

− Lo dice la que se acostó con el Hokage cuando aún estaba casado con Hinata

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, no había escuchado el momento en que Temari entro al restaurante.

− ¡¿Qué demonios dices?! – Dijo molesta la pelirosa

− ¿No lo sabía? – Dijo Temari dulcemente viendo al chef – Por eso la dejo Sasuke, porque lo engaño con Naruto

− Temari – Le advirtió la pelirosa apretando los dientes

− Y Naruto dejo a Hinata por ella, que acepto la ayuda de Sasuke cuando el idiota del Hokage quiso quitarle al niño por idea de ella – Finalizó – Piensa las cosas antes de hablar – Le espetó a la pelirosa – Hinata no está sola

Sakura la miró con rabia viendo a la rubia salir del restaurante, donde todos comenzaban a cuchichear. El ir tras Temari solo confirmaría sus palabras. Apretó sus puños saliendo del restaurante, el infierno se iba a desatar en la aldea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− Cuídate de ese lindo ojo azul – Dijo Sasori en tono de burla – Estarás en problemas si lo usa

Itachi le miró sin expresión por unos segundos.

− ¿Entonces por qué no vas tú por ella? – Preguntó algo molesto

Sasori no lo miró.

− Yo ya tengo mi misión – Dijo con calma – Te veré en el punto de reunión, procura no maltratarla mucho, quiero su cuerpo completo

Itachi le miró un poco irritado.

− ¿Cuál es tu misión? – Le preguntó

Sasori rio levemente.

− Conseguir otra marioneta – Dijo con calma – Pero a la que realmente quiero es a ella – Miró a Itachi – Quiero su otro ojo

El moreno le vio con duda.

− ¿Otro ojo?

− ¿Qué no te lo dije? – Le preguntó aparentando incredulidad – Fui yo el que hirió su ojo, aunque Nii llegó a rescatarlos y no pude tener su cuerpo

" _¿Nii?"_ Pensó Itachi, ese nombre se le hacía conocido de algún lugar.

− ¿Rescatarlos? ¿A ella y Danzo?

Sasori estuvo a punto de reír.

− Dudo que quisiera proteger a Danzo, ella es literalmente, su peor fracaso

Itachi le miró de forma cansada, eso se estaba poniendo demasiado complicado.

− Dijeron que era un arma creada por él

Sasori asintió.

− No te sirve de nada un arma que no te obedece – Dijo con calma – Y ella dejó de obedecerlo por él

− ¿Quién?

Sasori le miró por unos segundos.

− Mejor no le pierdas el rastro – Dijo con cama – Te veré en el punto de reunión

Itachi le dejó marchar, dejar que Sasori la convirtiera en una marioneta era mejor que ensuciarse las manos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Está todo bien? – Dijo con calma

Hinata miró a Sasuke y asintió sonrojada.

− Lo siento – Dijo con calma – Naruto me sacó de quicio

Sasuke le miró ligeramente sorprendido, aun cuando ella no lo hubiera notado, ese honorifico que solía usar con el rubio había desaparecido.

− ¿Qué quería?

Ella se sonrojo y dio un suspiro frustrado.

− Nada importante – Dijo sonriéndole a Sasuke – Aunque de no ser por el alcohol que me dio Temari no hubiese podido responderle de esa forma

Sasuke le miró con algo de curiosidad.

− ¿Por qué te dio alcohol?

Hinata se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

− Nada más – Mintió

Sasuke le miró unos segundos más, mientras pasaba una de sus manos por la cintura de la mujer, pegándola a él, Hinata jadeó un poco sorprendida, aún más al sentir una pared en su espalda.

− ¿Eh? − Alzó su mirada hacía Sasuke algo extrañada, no se había percatado en que momento habían entrado a ese callejón, el moreno solo le sonrió levemente − ¿Sasuke-Kun?

Alzó su rostro por la barbilla mientras la besaba, pasando sus manos por su cintura, colándolas levemente por debajo de su blusa. Necesitaba sentirla suya, necesitaba convérsela, y a sí mismo, que ahora era suya. Que no importaba que Naruto estuviera arrepentido, ella era ahora su mujer, y no sería nunca de nadie más.

− No hagas mucho ruido o nos descubrirán – Susurró contra su oído

− ¡¿EH?! – Dijo sonrojada – N-No, a-aquí n-no – Murmuró tratando de separarse – A-Alguien p-podría vernos

Sasuke la volvió a besar, acallando sus palabras y haciendo sellos con sus manos se tele transporto junto a ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Está todo bien?

Shikamaru suspiró mirando a Temari dejándose caer sobre el sillón.

− Todo es tan problemático – Se quejó – Si no es Naruto con Hinata es Ino con Sai

− ¿Eh? – Dijo confundida sentándose junto a él – ¿Qué planea ahora contra Hinata?

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza.

− Descubrió que fue la segunda opción de Sakura – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Y quiere recuperar a Hinata

Temari se rascó la nuca algo avergonzada, ella había estado ahí cuando Skiadrum le dijo a Naruto esa información. Suspiró pensando en que tan bueno o malo fue que se enfrentara a Sakura de esa manera, y aún más en un lugar público, todo se pondría peor cuando Shikamaru se enterara de la pelea que tuvo con Sakura en Ichiruka. El infierno se iba a desatar, y era consciente de eso.

− ¿Crees que Hinata cederá? – Le preguntó Shikamaru a Temari sacándola de su ensoñación.

La rubia se volvió a rascar la nuca algo incomoda.

− Hinata salé con alguien – Murmuró

Shikamaru abrió los ojos sorprendido ante esa declaración.

− ¿Tu hermano? – Dijo con sorpresa

Había escuchado de los planes del consejo de Suna para casar al Kazekage.

− ¡Claro que no! – Espetó Temari

− ¿Entonces?

La rubia soltó un ligero suspiro.

− Te lo diré luego – Dijo levantándose – Será mejor ir a buscar a Shikadai

Shikamaru bufó, entendiendo su resistencia a decirle con quien salía Hinata.

− Salió muy temprano hoy – Dijo levantándose

Temari rio enigmáticamente saliendo a la calle junto a Shikamaru.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se quedó quieto completamente al verla, tenía los ojos rojos al igual que las mejillas, y lucia avergonzada de encontrarlo precisamente a él.

− Hola – Dijo con calma

La mujer desvió la mirada aún más sonrojada.

− Hola

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos momentos.

− ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Ella suspiró.

− Bien, ¿Y a ti con tu matrimonio?

Se rascó la nuca.

− Bien, apenas nos estamos conociendo

− Cierto, fue inesperado

El silencio se hizo presente entre ellos una vez más.

− Aunque veo que de ella si entiendes sus señales

− ¿Eh? – Preguntó con duda

La rubia se tomó el brazo con su mano, cruzándolo sobre su pecho con lentitud.

− Si, vi como cargabas sus bolsas y comías de su mano

El hombre dio un suspiro.

− Realmente quería comer mi helado antes de que lo volviera a regalar ¿Es eso a lo que te refieres?

La mujer suspiró.

− A mí nunca me trataste así, no importa cuántas indirectas te di, jamás logre hacer que cargaras las bolsas como con ella, ni que caminaras junto a mí, sin avanzar más rápido que yo – Bajo la mirada – Así que supongo que este matrimonio si te funcionara

Sai se golpeó la frente con frustración sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

− ¿Indirectas? – Dijo sin poder creérselo – Ino, ¡Su indirecta fue lanzarme una lata a la cabeza cuando la deje atrás con las bolsas!

− ¿Eh?

− ¡Su indirecta fue morder mi mejilla al decirle Chan o caminar delante de ella dejándola atrás!

− Sai – Murmuró sin poder creérselo

− ¡¿Cómo querías que adivinara tus pensamientos si apenas y puedo comprender las reacciones de la gente?! ¡¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?! – Espetó molesto

− ¡No lo sé! – Le respondió la rubia empezando a llorar – Y-Yo, creí que si te pedía tiempo tratarías de recuperarme pero… ¡Pero tu aceptaste como si nada!

− ¡Creí que era lo que tu querías! – Gritó

− ¡Eso no era así! – Gritó aun llorando – Yo solo quería más atención – Dijo en voz baja

Sai bajo la mirada sin poder creer la situación en la que se encontraba, antes de dirigir su mirada hacía la rubia.

− ¿Cómo esperabas que identificara que eso quería decir que querías más atención?

Ino bajó la cabeza sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

− No lo sé – Murmuró

Sai miró al suelo también.

− ¿Y por me lo dices ahora? – Dijo en voz baja – ¿Por qué esperaste a que me casara?

− ¡No lo sé! – Gritó Ino de nuevo – Y-Yo, creí que tú no lo harías

− ¡Era mi deber! – Le gritó – ¡Conoces acerca de los tratados!

− ¡Perdón! – Le gritó volviendo a llorar – De verdad lo siento

Sai se tomó la frente con una de sus manos.

− Eso no soluciona nada – Murmuró

Ino avanzo hacía él con rapidez, tomándolo desprevenido, jalo la mano de su rostro y se arrojó sobre él, dándole un beso en los labios.

Aun sabiendo que eso no solucionaba nada, que él seguía casado y ellos separados, pero con cierto gusto, al ver la figura de cabello negro y mirada azulada que los mirada desde el filo de la calle, salir corriendo ante esa acción.

Sai, que no notó esa presencia, paso sus manos a las mejillas de la rubia respondiendo ese beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había dejado a Sasuke dormido en la cama, lo cual le fue muy difícil, mientras salía a las calles de la aldea a buscar a Bolt, donde recién empezaba a llover. Necesitaba hablar con su hijo antes que Naruto, no sabía cómo se tomaría la petición del rubio.

Suspiro entrando en una cornisa, algo molesta de que la lluvia le detuviera, y algo extrañada de que estuviera lloviendo si hacía unos minutos hacía un sol intenso. Suspiro de nuevo, desde la mañana que no veía a Bolt, y tenía que encontrarlo, dio un nuevo suspiro caminando hacía los campos de entrenamiento, donde seguramente estuviera su hijo. Cuando llegó se sorprendió al ver que no estaba ahí.

No sabía que era, pero por alguna razón, sentía una sensación amarga en el pecho, como un mal presagio.

Tal vez era la lluvia, que por alguna razón se sentía impregnada de tristeza, o el mal humor que le había causado Naruto, no lo sabía, pero no le gustaba en absoluto.

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a regresar en busca de su hijo, pero lo único que alcanzo a distinguir fue el destello de la cuchilla que se dirigía a ella a gran velocidad, y demasiado cerca como para poder esquivarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se sentó en una de las rocas mientras abrazaba sus piernas flexionadas. No tenía ni idea de donde estaba, y no le interesaba, miró al cielo mientras ponía su cabeza en sus rodillas. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que Sai besara a esa mujer? Lo conocía hace poco, y sabía que no estaba enamorada de él, ni siquiera le parecía "guapo". Entonces ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto?

Sintió que la lluvia empapaba su ropa, pero no podía importarle menos, y aun cuando sabía que debía hacer que dejara de llover, simplemente no podía. Al menos no estaba llorando, y eso era un gran avance.

Tal vez no era que besara a la mujer, si no esa historia que nunca comenzaron. La destrucción de esa idea de una familia, que se había colado en su mente entre todas las palabras que habían compartido. Esa familia que al parecer nunca volvería a tener.

Suspiro con frustración, había sido una idiota al pensar que podría tener una familia con Sai.

− ¡Tía Sky!

Alzó su mirada algo asombrada al escuchar la voz de Sarada cerca de ella, la niña corría en su dirección junto con Bolt, ambos alzando la mano.

− ¿Sarada-Chan? – Preguntó levantándose

La niña la abrazó con fuerza, desconcertándola por completo.

− La vimos correr hace rato – Dijo mirándola – ¿Está todo bien?

La mujer asintió sonriendo tiernamente y devolviéndole el abrazó.

− Si – Dijo soltándola – Vallamos a casa

Se detuvo abruptamente, poniendo a Bolt y Sarada tras ella de forma rápida y lanzando un kunai, que la persona frente a ellos esquivo.

− ¿Shisui-San? – Escucho la voz de Sarada – ¡¿Qué está haciendo?!

Lo último que pudo ver fue unos ojos rojos antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

Y fin, por ahora.


	15. Capítulo 15- Peón

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15.− Peón**

 _Camino con tranquilidad, sin objetivo fijo, solo queriendo despejar su mente de todas esas emociones que lo confundían._

− _Sasuke-Kun_

 _El moreno dirigió su mirada hacía Sky que le sonreía cálidamente._

− _Hmp ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

 _Sky se rasco la nuca algo nerviosa, preguntándose si Sai estaba enojado por lanzarle la lata o por regalar su helado._

− _Busco a Sai-San ¿Y tú?_

 _El hombre solo se encogió de hombros._

− _Nada_

 _La mujer negó con la cabeza._

− _¿Y dónde está Uzumaki-San?_

 _Sasuke le dirigió una mirada molesta, que la confundió un poco._

− _Hmp_

− _¿Qué pasa?_

 _El moreno suspiró._

− _Hinata – Dijo casi en automático_

− _¿Eh?_

− _Su nombre es Hinata, no la llames por el apellido_

 _Sky le miró aún más confundida._

− _No la conozco lo suficiente – Dijo con algo de incomodidad_

 _Sasuke se encogió de hombros._

− _Solo hazlo_

 _Sky suspiró algo cansada._

− _¿Tiene algo que ver que sea el apellido del exesposo? − Sasuke le miró más molesto – Sus ojos la delatan como Hyuga_

 _El moreno volvió a suspirar, la nube y los Hyuga tenían una larga y tensa historia, lo que posiblemente explicaba la resistencia de Hinata hacía Sky._

− _No importa en realidad_

 _La chica no evito suspirar._

− _Si no importara no te molestaría tanto_

− _Tsk – Musito − Es solo un apellido_

 _Sky le sonrió._

− _Si tú lo dices_

 _Sasuke suspiró cansado. Sky le sonrió tiernamente, esa sonrisa que solo le había visto una vez, y que llevaba un poco de burla dentro de ella._

− _¿Qué? – Espetó_

 _Ella amplio su sonrisa._

− _Tú estás enamorado de ella – Dijo con burla_

− _¿Eh? – Dijo algo sonrojado – No digas tonterías_

− _No lo son_

 _Sasuke desvió la mirada._

− _Tsk, tú qué sabes de esos temas_

 _La chica le sonrió con un poco de tristeza._

− _Más de lo que crees – Dijo aun sonriendo − Mira está por allá_

 _Sasuke giró su mirada, pero no vio a Hinata, suspiró con molestia dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo hacia Sky pero esta ya había desaparecido, haciendo que diera un bufido molesto, había caído por completo en su trampa._

− _¿Hasta cuándo se burlara de mí esa mocosa? – Se preguntó en voz baja volviendo a caminar_

Despertó con el sonido de un trueno, algo extrañado de ese recuerdo y las pláticas con la morena que solían confundirlo más de lo que ya estaba. Dio un suspiro quedo, alargando su brazo hacía Hinata con algo de somnolencia, sorprendiéndose por completo cuando no la sintió. Alzó su cabeza algo confundido y no la encontró a su lado.

Otro trueno lo sacó un poco de su ensoñación y vio la nota al lado del buro. _"Iré a buscar a Bolt"._ Sacudió levemente la cabeza, se sentía cansado, pero eso era algo lógico, había tenido mucho tiempo sin hacer esa clase de actividad física.

Suspiró cuando los recuerdos de Hinata se colaron por su mente. Esa mujer acababa con todo su control, nunca sabía que debía pensar acerca de ella. La frágil mujer que había conocido, hacía tiempo ya que había desaparecido, y eso también llegaba a asustarlo más de lo que fuera a admitir.

Sus sentimientos por ella aún estaban confusos, si bien había admitido que le gustaba, ese sentimiento de posesión que cada vez se hacía más grande no le agradaba. Nunca lo había experimentado y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ella.

" _Tú estás enamorado de ella"_

El recuerdo de la voz cargada de burla de su amiga lo irrito. No podía entender sus propias emociones.

Resonó otro trueno, logrando despertarlo por completo.

Era otoño, no se suponía que lloviera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cubrió su rostro con sus brazos en un acto instintivo, mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente, pero nunca sintió el corte.

− ¿Eh?

Abrió los ojos, la cuchilla había desaparecido de su vista, así como toda la luz, había muchos insectos rodeándola.

" _Cúpula de Insectos"_ Pensó.

Los insectos se dispersaron y pudo ver a su compañero de equipo casi frente a ella, viendo fijamente a quien la había atacado. Quiso preguntarle como la había encontrado, pero decidió dejarlo para otro momento, debía concentrarse.

− No me gusta que me interrumpan – Dijo el hombre

La mujer miró a Shino, que se puso frente a ella con paso lento.

− Prepárate

Hinata reaccionando inmediatamente asintiendo con la cabeza y activando su Byakugan.

− Información – Pidió Shino

Hinata asintió, algo asustada de lo que sus ojos veían.

− E-Es, una marioneta dentro de otra – Dijo sin poder creerlo – La marioneta de adentro tiene una fuente de chacra en el pecho

Shino no hizo comentario alguno por unos momentos.

− ¿Cómo es la marioneta de adentro?

− Cabello rojo ojos cafés

Shino suspiró quedamente.

− Sasori de la arena roja ¿Cierto? – Dijo viendo a la marioneta

La marioneta no se inmutó ante el comentario de Shino y se les quedo viendo fijamente.

− No tengo tiempo para esto – Dijo con calma – No quiero que se roben mi juguete

Shino lo observó fijamente, tomó a Hinata fuertemente de la cintura mientras saltaba hacía atrás, esquivando la enorme cola que había surgido de la marioneta, ambos estaban sorprendidos, pero no lo demostraron.

− Tus puños – Dijo Shino lanzándola hacía la cola cuando está giro hacia ellos.

− Paso Suave Doble Puño de León

Hinata acumulo su chacra y golpeo la cola con fuerza, logrando desviar su curso y que se estampara contra uno de los árboles, la marioneta volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia ellos, ambos estaban en el suelo observándolo sin inmutarse. Dio un suspiró molesto antes de volver a lanzar su cola hacía ellos, sorprendiéndose cuando no la pudo mover.

Giro su mirada hacía ella, para ver las aberturas cubiertas de insectos.

− Mis Kikaichu la han llenado – Le informo Shino con serio – Deberías darte por vencido

La marioneta no dijo nada mientras los observaba. Después de unos segundos se desprendió del paño que cubría su boca y la abrió lanzando pequeñas agujas. Hinata enseguida se puso frente a Shino, concentrándose por completo.

− Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas Protectoras

Movió sus manos a gran velocidad, desviando todas las agujas protegiendo a Shino y a sí misma, haciendo enojar a Sasori, se suponía que ese trabajo era fácil, así lo había dicho Pein, ese era el equipo de rastreo, no deberían pelear de esa manera.

− Pudieron evitarlo – Dijo con tono molesto

Alzó sus manos, pero nada paso, sorprendiéndose por completo cuando su marioneta se desmantelo pieza por pieza, ante la atenta mirada de Shino y Hinata.

− Eso deberíamos decirlo nosotros – Dijo Shino – El ataque de Hinata no solo protege, también lanza pequeñas hojas extremadamente afiladas

Sasori los vio sin dar crédito a sus palabras, cuando la chica había desviado sus agujas, había lanzado las hojas a las articulaciones de la marioneta, rompiéndolas por completo y causando que se desuniera. Suspiró molesto, había escuchado las palabras de Pein y se había descuidado con esos niños. No tenía tiempo para eso, tenía que encontrarse con Itachi.

− Debo decir que realmente me sorprenden – Admitió saliendo de la los restos de la marioneta – Son pocos los que han logrado verme en esta forma

Lanzó su brazo hacía ellos, que enseguida salieron de su vista. Por el momento se concentraría en la mujer, su misión era matarla, y eso era lo único que necesitaba hacer para poder salir de ese lugar. Los truenos se hacían cada vez más intensos, así que debía darse prisa.

Se quedó completamente inmóvil de un momento para otro, sin dar crédito a lo que pasaba. Las ranuras de su marioneta también estaban cubiertas de insectos.

− Jutsu secreto: esfera de insectos

Sasori dirigió su mirada hacía el Aburame, mientras sentía como los insectos se metían por las ranuras directo hacía su corazón, Shino lo veía fijamente. Se había descuidado por completo con esos niños.

− Ahora – Dijo Shino

Sasori dirigió su mirada hacía Hinata que había saltado hacía él con sus puños preparados, asestándole un golpe certero en el pecho, haciendo volar a los insectos y que una gruesa capa de humo los cubriera.

− Fallé – Dijo saltando al lado de Shino y viendo en todas direcciones – No lo veo

Shino empujo a Hinata al suelo mientras recibía el impacto de un cable grueso, que terminó por mandarlo al suelo también, Hinata se levantó y corrió hacía él, que se había quedado en el piso.

− Shino-Kun – Lo llamó asustada

Shino dio un largo suspiro, sintiendo el veneno invadir su cuerpo lentamente, ahora el descuidado había sido él.

− Detrás de ti – Dijo con rapidez

Hinata salto, apenas esquivando el brazo que se había convertido en una especie de hélice.

− No me gusta esto – Dijo Sasori apareciendo sobre un árbol y apuntándoles con su mano en forma de tubo – No seré humillado por unos chiquillos

Hinata preparó sus puños de nuevo, recibiendo el ataque de agua tratando de proteger a Shino, pero la presión era demasiado alta y parecía ir en aumento, trato de mantener sus puños en su lugar pero el agua terminó lanzándola hacia atrás haciéndola chocar contra un árbol con un grito doloroso.

− Así me gusta – Dijo caminando hacia ella con lentitud – Usare tu cuerpo como una marioneta, será tan divertido tener una Hyuga entre ellas – Sonrió – Usándolas a ustedes dos por fin tendré 300 marionetas

Hinata le vio borrosamente con duda.

− ¿Ustedes?

Sasori solo volvió a sonreír.

− Jutsu: Tacleada de hierro

Sasori desvió su mirada de Hinata, antes de sentir el golpe y ser lanzado hacia atrás con fuerza, sorprendiéndose de que Shino aun siguiera vivo después de ser afectado por su veneno.

− ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Shino entrecortadamente

Hinata asintió poniéndose de pie lentamente bastante adolorida.

− Si – Jadeo − ¿Tú?

Shino asintió con lentitud.

− Mis insectos están neutralizando el veneno

Hinata y Shino miraron a la marioneta, eso no era bueno, apenas y habían recibido un ataque y casi estaban fuera de combate.

− Me empiezan a exasperar y eso no es bueno – Se quejó el pelirrojo – Terminaré con esto

Hinata y Shino le observaron fijamente a la expectativa, preparados para cualquier ataque.

− A su izquierda – Dijo Hinata avisando a Shino

Vieron a otra marioneta aparecer al lado del pelirrojo, que se veía bastante molesto.

− Si no me equivoco ese es el tercer Kazekage – Dijo Shino – Prepárate

Hinata asintió, esa situación le ponía los nervios de punta, además de la imparable lluvia y los truenos constantes que la asustaban un poco.

− Arena de Hierro: Orden Mundial

Se abrió el pecho de la marioneta y salió arena de hierro por este, extendiéndose en forma de espigas dirigiéndose hacia ellos y en todas las direcciones a una velocidad rápida y constante.

− No dejes que te toquen deben tener veneno también – Dijo Shino saltando hacía atrás

Hinata también empezó a saltar, esquivando por poco la arena al igual que Shino, su Byakugan le ayudaba a moverse entre el polvo que se había creado, y esperaba que Shino también pudiera esquivarlos. Al cabo de unos segundos se detuvo por completo, dejando ver a los dos respirando entrecortadamente pero sin rasguños.

− Eso estuvo bastante cerca – Dijo Hinata

Shino asintió.

− Da la ilusión de que es un bosque de árboles muertos

Sasori sonrió.

− No ha terminado

Lanzó al tercer Kazekage hacía ellos, que no tenían mucha movilidad entre todas esas espigas, tratando de razonar un plan rápidamente.

Sasori detuvo la marioneta antes de llegar a ellos, justo cuando la lluvia se detuvo de pronto.

− Itachi maldito – Susurro viendo el cielo despejado – ¿Qué mierdas le hiciste?

Shino miró a Hinata que asintió y empezó a correr esquivando las espigas, si iban a enfrentarse a ellos debían hacerlo en un ambiente más estable.

− ¿Van a algún lado? − Los dos se detuvieron de nuevo, uno junto al otro, viendo la marioneta ir hacía ellos – Acabemos con esto pronto

Shino cubrió a Hinata de forma instintiva, pero el ataque no llegó a ellos, y en su lugar se vieron envueltos por una especie de escudo ligeramente azulado.

− ¡Sasuke-Kun!

Shino ignoro la alegría, el tono y el "kun" en la frase de su amiga para dirigir su mirada a Sasuke, que estaba cerca de ellos.

− Amaterasu

La marioneta de Sasori se quemó con un fuego negro, no dejando ni las cenizas, la arena de hierro fue desapareciendo lentamente segundos después de eso.

− ¿Están bien? – Preguntó Sasuke desactivando el escudo

Hinata asintió con lentitud, mientras el moreno veía a Sasori fijamente.

− Hum, hace tanto que no te veo – Dijo el pelirrojo, Sasuke apuntó sus ojos hacía él, que enseguida se movió, esquivando por poco el Amaterasu – Lo siento, pero eso no funciona cuando conoces el patrón

El moreno lo empezó a seguir con el fuego, haciéndolo moverse erráticamente, Hinata y Shino enseguida se movieron.

− Todo lo que pasó será en vano – Dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo – Tendré ese ojo azul para mí

Sasuke le miró furioso y el fuego incremento su alcance, mientras el pelirrojo seguía moviéndose con rapidez y algo de burla. El pelirrojo se sorprendió al ver a los insectos frente a él nuevamente, esquivándolos junto con el fuego y moviendo su brazo lanzó un hilo de agua hacía Shino que salto esquivándolo por poco, viendo el árbol tras él caer hacía un lado.

− Que idiotas – Murmuró – Son tan…

Se quedó callado al sentir el golpe directo en su pecho, el mismo que había esquivado solo minutos atrás y que en esos momentos separaba su corazón del resto de la marioneta, todo había sido una distracción, y él como un idiota había caído. Pero ellos eran los idiotas si creían que con eso lograrían vencerlo.

De nuevo se quedó de piedra al vislumbrar a Sasuke saltar hacía el contenedor con su espada desenvainada.

No podía ser cierto, él no podía ser vencido por ellos, no por unos niños que no comprendían de arte. Él estaba a punto de conseguir a su marioneta perfecta, aún tenía que convertirla en marioneta para revivir sus expresiones, no debía terminar tan pronto.

" _Por proteger a la familia, ¡Somos capaces de todo!"_

Casi suspiró, era una broma recordar esa frase dicha por una niña asustada justo en un momento como ese. Él no tenía familia, nunca la había tenido. Vio a Sasuke cortar el contenedor y supo lo que vendría a continuación. Estúpido Pein que dijo que sería una misión sencilla.

Su único consuelo en esos momentos, era poder ver a su familia del otro lado, y tal vez, a esa niña asustada también.

Hinata cayó al suelo con delicadeza, tambaleándose un poco, pero Sasuke detuvo su caída al sujetarla de los brazos, viéndola fijamente.

− ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el moreno

− Si – Dijo en un jadeo – Gracias

Sasuke asintió, abrazándola por un momento, había experimentado un miedo intenso cuando al pasar había sentido como su chacra disminuía rápidamente en medio de una pelea.

Shino suspiró, no quería romper ese lindo momento, pero sentía el efecto del veneno hacer mella en su cuerpo de nuevo, y ellos no deberían estar abrazándose en un momento como ese. Suspiró de nuevo, les daría solo unos minutos, Sasuke lo merecía luego de salvarle la vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Miró al pequeño cuervo en el suelo, era solo un bebe. La niña de 4 años sonrió cargándolo por delicadeza y miró hacia arriba, ahí estaba su nido, de seguro solo se había caído. Colocándolo en una de sus manos, empezó a trepar el árbol, raspándose un poco la rodilla, sonrió al llegar a la rama y gatear hacía el nido con lentitud._

− _Listo – Dijo dejándolo sobre el nido – Ya estas a salvo_

 _Se acostó sobre su estómago viendo el nido con una sonrisa en el rostro._

 _Se sobresaltó cuando vio llegar a la mamá y que está empezaba a arañarla con sus garras, la niña gritó y se hizo hacía atrás cubriéndose con las manos, lo que provoco que tropezara con su falda, volviendo a gritar mientras cerraba los ojos, cayendo del árbol._

 _Se preparó para el golpe, pero en su lugar sintió unos brazos fuertes rodeándola._

− _¿Papá?_

 _El hombre le sonrió, y sentándose bajo el árbol la sentó en sus piernas._

− _¿Qué hacías ahí traviesa? – Preguntó con extrañeza_

 _La niña sonrió y señalo la rama._

− _Regresaba al bebe – Dijo sonriendo antes de bajar la mirada – Pero la mamá me tiró_

 _El hombre rio levemente mientras le revolvía el cabello._

− _Eso es lógico, ella creyó que atacabas a su familia – Dijo sonriendo – Y por proteger a la familia somos capaces de todo – Explicó el hombre_

 _La niña le vio sonriendo y le dio un abrazo._

− _¡Papá es tan listo!_

 _El hombre volvió a reír, separándola un poco de sí para verla a los ojos._

− _¿Eres feliz?_

 _La niña asintió con rapidez._

− _Siempre que te veo soy feliz._

 _El hombre asintió, pegándola su frente a la de la niña._

− _Mi pequeña Ameonna – Susurró – Es hora de que despiertes_

− _¿Eh? – Preguntó la niña confundida._

 _El hombre solo le sonrió._

− _Tu familia te necesita, ¿Puedes oírlos?_

 _La niña se tapó los oídos, los había escuchado desde que subió al árbol, pero se negaba a hacerle caso._

− _No quiero separarme de papá – Dijo en voz baja_

 _El hombre le sonrió y volvió a pegar su frente a la de ella, que empezó a llorar quedamente._

− _Dijiste que siempre que me veías estabas feliz – Susurró – Mi pequeña, no puedes dejarlos solos_

 _La niña asintió, limpiando sus lágrimas._

− _Lo sé, pero me hace feliz verte_

 _El hombre le dio un beso en la frente._

− _Protege a tu familia._

Abrió los ojos de golpe, aún seguía lloviendo y ella estaba en el suelo, suspiró escuchando el grito ahogado de Bolt y dirigió su mirada hacía él.

Sarada estaba tras él, al parecer inconsciente, mientras el niño le lanzaba Shurikens al hombre que la había dormido. Se paró rápidamente y haciendo un latigo de agua, jalo a Bolt y a Sarada hacía donde estaba ella.

− ¿Cómo está? – Le preguntó a Bolt

El niño la miró sorprendido por unos momentos, antes de mirar a Sarada.

− No lo sé, la miró a los ojos y ella cayo inconsciente

La mujer suspiró viendo a Sarada, seguramente estaba en un sueño al igual que ella.

− ¿Puedes cargarla?

El niño asintió viendo a Sarada.

− Creo que sí

Sky suspiró, caminando lentamente hacía el hombre.

− Ve a la aldea por ayuda – Dijo con calma

Bolt le miró con asombro.

− ¿Y usted?

Sky suspiró de nuevo.

− Voy a estar bien – Dijo con calma – Ve por ayuda

− Pero…

− ¡Hazlo!

Bolt asintió, cargando a Sarada en su espalda para luego mirar a Sky una última vez antes de correr hacía a la aldea. Ese sujeto era muy extraño, había dormido a Sky, y luego a Sarada, parecía no tener interés en él, que trató de luchar contra él al ver que se quería llevar a la ninja de la nube.

Suspiró aumentando la velocidad al escuchar un trueno resonar con fuerza, tenía que darse prisa.

Sky suspiró mirando al hombre, su cuerpo estaba entumecido y casi no tenía chacra, posiblemente debido al genjutsu que uso con ella.

Desapareció de la vista del moreno, que se sorprendió un poco ante eso, apareció frente a él y le asesto un golpe en el estómago con la palma abierta, congelando su estómago en el proceso y lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás.

Corrió de nuevo hacía él, no tenía tiempo para fallas, tenía que ser precisa ahora que estaba desorientado, el ataque le dio directo en el pecho, sin darle tiempo de accionar su línea de sangre mientras lo lanzaba de nuevo hacía el suelo sobre su espalda. Un trueno resonó y a lluvia se hizo más intensa.

Respiró entrecortadamente, eso no lo detendría por mucho tiempo y ella ya no tenía chacra, así que se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr por el camino que Bolt había seguido.

Se quedó de piedra al ver el moreno frente a ella, ¿No lo había dejado inconsciente?

Giró su mirada y vio al clon desaparecer en una nube de humo, la lluvia se incrementó de nuevo y ella retrocedió asustada.

Escucho un par de truenos y la luz de los rayos los cegó por un momento, mismos en los que ella quiso correr lejos, pero el moreno la tomo del brazo, lanzándola contra el piso.

− Augh – Susurró con dolor

De nuevo vio esos ojos rojos fijos en ella, los mismos ojos de Sasuke pero con un patrón diferente, y de nuevo la oscuridad la llamó.

La lluvia de detuvo por completo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corría lo más rápido que sus piernas podían, el peso de Sarada y su cansancio físico no le ayudaban en nada, empezaba a ver borroso.

Pero no podía darse por vencido, esa chica se había esforzado por ayudarlos a pesar de casi no tener fuerza, no sabía que tenían los ojos de ese sujeto, pero sabía que Sky no duraría mucho tiempo contra él, tenía que darse prisa en conseguir ayuda.

Pero mientras más corría, más lejana le parecía la aldea, como si no hubiera nadie a quien acudir, nadie que la pudiera salvar.

Choco contra alguien, trastabillando hacía atrás, para ser detenido por dos fuertes manos antes de caer al suelo.

− ¿Bolt-Chan?

El niño miró a Kiba con ojos llorosos.

− ¡Tío Kiba! – Dijo intentando abrazarlo, pero con Sarada en su espalda le fue imposible – Por favor ayúdela

Kiba miró a Sarada con duda, creyendo que era a ella a quien se refería Bolt, Suspiró con cansancio, recién llegaba y ya empezaban los problemas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− Todo se volvió un caos – Dijo Hinata en voz baja a Temari – Shino, y ahora Bolt y Sarada – Susurró

Temari le palmeo la espalda con delicadeza.

− Estarán bien

Hinata asintió.

− No es eso lo que me preocupa – Dijo aun en voz baja – Se llevaron a Skiadrum-San y no sabemos para que

Temari asintió, eso también le daba una sensación de molestia.

− ¿Qué dice Sasuke sobre eso?

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

− Está muy callado

La rubia asintió, nada estaba dicho.

− Uzumaki-San – Escucho la voz de la enfermera – Puede pasar

Hinata asintió y casi corrió hacía el cuarto, donde Bolt estaba ya sentado en la cama.

− ¿Cómo estás? – Le preguntó abrazándolo

El niño suspiró con algo de molestia.

− Lo siento – Dijo en voz baja – No pude ayudarla

Hinata le miró a los ojos por unos segundos.

− Ella es una Jounin entrenada, si no pudo contra él, tú no podías hacer mucho – Hinata le sonrió – Salvaste a Sarada, y creo que eso es lo que ella quería

Bolt asintió un poco más animado.

− ¿Cómo está Sarada?

Hinata suspiró.

− Aun está dómida, seguramente despertara mañana

El niño asintió con calma.

− ¿Puedo verla?

Hinata le sonrió.

− En un rato más te cambiaran su cuarto

Bolt asintió dando un suspiró, se había sentido tan mal al no poder hacer nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suspiró con molestia, mucha en realidad.

Estaba en el hospital, estaba cuidando a su hija, curándola, pero esos malditos comentarios que susurraban las enfermeras la estaban sacando quicio de verdad, y le quitaban la concentración, a ese paso la dañaría más que ayudarla.

− Tsunade-Sama – Le llamó – ¿Puede por favor hacerse cargo? No logró concentrarme

Tsunade suspiró antes de asentir, a ella también le costaría concentrarse con un montón de gente susurrando "zorra" y "destruye hogares".

Vio a Sakura salir por la puerta y suplicó internamente que no fuera a hacer una locura, era lo último que necesitaba la aldea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− Hinata-Sama

La mujer giró su mirada hacía Neji y le dio una sonrisa queda, pensando que venía a reconfortarla.

− Hola Neji-Nisan

El castaño suspiró.

− Lo siento pero no le tengo buenas noticias – Dijo en voz baja – Fuentes del clan comentan que Sasuke Uchiha atacó a Sai para poder huir con la ninja de la nube – Dijo muy seguro – Lamento informarle esto, dada su cercanía con el Uchiha

Hinata suspiró con molestia.

− ¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí? – Pregunto Hinata en voz baja

Neji la miró con duda.

− Chequeo de rutina me dijeron – Contesto el castaño

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

− Hirieron a Bolt – Dijo con calma – Él estaba junto a Skiadrum-San cuando la secuestraron – Dijo aun con calma – Agradezco tu información, pero creo que deberías consultar tus fuentes

Neji se quedó de piedra al escuchar eso, él solo estaba siguiendo órdenes, pero no se imaginaba eso. Hinata se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

− Hinata-Sama – Le llamó

La mujer suspiró con cansancio deteniendo su caminar y girando su mirada hacía él.

− No esperaba esto de ti – Dijo con dolor en la voz – Debo ir con Bolt

Neji la miró marcharse, sin saber que debía hacer ahora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miro su cuerpo aun inconsciente junto al fuego, Sasori ya se estaba tardando, si no llegaba pronto lo iba a dejar atrás.

Suspiró molesto.

Había pasado por tanto para que su sobrina tuviera una buena impresión de él, bueno de quien decía ser, para que todo se arruinara por esa mujer.

Había sentido las marionetas de Sasori vigilándolo, y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue meter a la niña en un sueño, y aunque no fuera una pesadilla, seguramente no tendría un buen concepto de él nunca más, al igual que su hermano.

Volvió a suspirar. Todo era una mierda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata recortó la cabeza contra el pecho de Sasuke cuando sintió que el sueño la vencía, el moreno la dejo recargar sobre él, cargándola cuando por fin se durmió, y acostándola sobre una de las camas junto a Bolt.

El niño se había dormido, Sarada aún no despertaba y Hinata por fin había dormido, después de esa intensa batalla que tuvieron ella y Shino, a la que él solo había llegado a distraer al pelirrojo marionetista, en el hospital habían dicho que solo necesitaba descansar, mientras el Aburame si tenía que estar en observación. Poco después había llegado Bolt con Sarada en la espalda al hospital gritando como loco. Él había tenido que salir a buscar a Sky mientras dejaba a Sarada al cuidado de Hinata.

La niña estaba bien, pero bajo un genjutsu que terminaría mañana, lo que lo molestaba un poco más, no podía hacer nada por ayudarla y Hinata no había podido descansar.

No conforme con eso, había escuchado el rumor que se propago como pólvora en la aldea, sobre la verdad del divorcio del Hokage. A él no solían importarle ese tipo de chismes, pero con la desaparición de Sky, el ataque de Hinata y las heridas de Bolt y Sarada, lo último que necesitaban eran a personas alrededor de ellos preguntando si eso era cierto.

Y aún faltaba la reacción de Sakura.

Suspiró con algo de molestia, cuando más necesitaba a su loca amiga esta desaparecía, parecía que se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

Miró a Hinata, a Bolt y a Sarada, toda su vida, si no contaba a Sky entre ellos, estaba en esa habitación. Suspiro de nueva cuenta, todo lo que sentía con Hinata nunca antes lo había sentido, tal vez con Sky pero de una manera muy diferente, como cuando quieres proteger a un hermano, pero con Hinata, sentía como si su vida terminaría si la llegaba a perder.

" _Tú estás enamorado de ella"_

Suspiró con molestia una vez más, estúpida Sky que le metía ideas en la cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− Solo haz algo por favor – Suplicó Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos – Quiero concentrarme en Sarada y no puedo con toda esa gente diciéndome de cosas

Naruto se tomó la cabeza con molestia, había estado atrapado en su oficina con los ataques a la aldea que ni siquiera había podido ir a ver a su hijo.

− Ignóralos por el momento – Dijo con voz cansada – Le pediré a Shikamaru que piense en algo

Sakura golpeo la mesa sobresaltándolo.

− ¿A Shikamaru? – Preguntó molesta – ¡Fue su mujer la que comenzó todo esto!

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido.

− ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Dijo sin poder creérselo

Sakura bajo la mirada.

− Fue Temari la que comenzó todo – Dijo en voz baja – Yo no soporto esto por más tiempo

Sakura rodeo el escritorio y se sentó sobre Naruto abrazándolo, el rubio se sobresaltó por unos momentos, para luego tratar de separarse.

− Sakura-Chan – Le llamó

− Sé que me equivoque – Dijo llorando en su pecho – Sé que no debí mentirte, pero por favor, no me dejes sola en esto

Naruto suspiró devolviéndole el abrazó después de unos segundos y apretándola contra su pecho.

− No lo haré – Dijo en su oído – Saldremos de esto juntos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− Eso es una mierda – Espetó de nuevo el castaño

Shino suspiró con molestia.

− Si vas a estar diciendo eso cada dos minutos mejor déjame solo, necesito descansar

Kiba miró a su amigo sobre la cama, con el suero y los medicamentos. Suspiró con molestia.

− Lo siento – Dijo con más calma – Pero admite que es extraño – Acusó – Me voy por unos meses y todo está de cabeza cuando vuelvo

Shino suspiró, no podía negar eso.

Cuando Kiba había regresado, escucho los rumores de que Naruto había engañado a Hinata con Sakura, lo que le pareció la cosa más graciosa del mundo, hasta que se topó con Bolt y luego de rastrear a la ninja de la nube y descubrir que se la habían llevado, descubrió que era verdad, en la conversación más incómoda de su vida con Sasuke. Luego de su broma de "dicen que Sakura te engaño con Naruto" y el "es cierto" de Sasuke no había vuelto a tocar el tema.

Le rompería la cara al idiota de Naruto cuando lo viera, eso era seguro, pero lo que más lo desconcertó, además del ataque hacía Hinata y las heridas de Shino, fue descubrir que Hinata, a pesar de la sangre en su cuerpo, olía como Sasuke. Luego Shino le confirmó que eran pareja.

Aún más lo desconcertó todo lo que había tenido que pasar Hinata, mientras él estaba fuera. Suspiró con molestia, Shino le explicó todo lo que el moreno hizo por ella, así como también sus razones para apoyar esa relación. Le diría a Sasuke un par de verdades y luego le advertiría lo que le pasaría si lastimaba a Hinata, aunque necesitaba a Shino sano para eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miró los papeles una vez más.

Los ataques a Hinata y Bolt Uzumaki, así como a Sarda Uchiha retrasaban las cosas, pero al menos todo parecía ir en orden.

Dio de nuevo un suspiro, repasando de nuevo la estrategia.

Sky fue el peón, ahora que ya habían hecho el primer movimiento, tenían que mover el resto de las piezas.

La primera jugada ya había sido ejecutada.

* * *

Y fin, por ahora.


	16. Capítulo 16- La que atraía la mala suer

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16.− La que atraía la mala suerte**

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, su cabeza punzaba de manera muy dolorosa, y sentía todo su cuerpo entumecido, seguramente el resultado de su pelea el día anterior. Suspiro recordando la pelea, una que no hubiera creído que fueran a ganar ni en un millón de años, y que le daba una sensación de un poco de seguridad, no era la más fuerte de la aldea, pero podría proteger a su hijo y a Sarada en alguna situación similar.

− Despertaste

Saltó un poco saliendo de sus pensamientos y giro su mirada hacia el moreno que estaba a su lado en la cama y la veía fijamente.

− ¿Cómo están los niños? − Preguntó en voz baja

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

− Aún es temprano, siguen dormidos

Hinata asintió mientras se sentaba en la cama y veía a los dos niños, dio un suspiro de alivio sin poder evitarlo, el día anterior de verdad se había asustado al verlos heridos, bajo la cabeza hacía sus piernas y jugó con sus dedos índices.

− Quería agradecerle por salvarme ayer – Dijo en voz baja

Sasuke la miró fijamente unos momentos.

− ¿Le?

Hinata se sonrojo y se negó a alzar su mirada.

− G-Gracias – Musito algo roja

Sasuke se puso frente a ella, que aún se negaba a alzar su mirada.

− ¿Solo me hablaras de tú cuando...?

Hinata aumento su sonrojo y alzó su mirada al comprender sus palabras, se quedó sin palabras viendo esos hipnotizantes ojos negros.

− Lo siento – Susurro – Y-Yo…

Sasuke la tomo de la barbilla y alzó su rostro hacía él.

− Ya eres mi mujer – Dijo sonrojándola aún más – ¿No crees que es tiempo de que me tutees? − Se acercó más a ella − ¿O solo lo harás en esos momentos?

Hinata lo miró con ojos vidriosos por unos segundos.

− E-Es que... bueno... y-yo

Sasuke acorto la distancia entre ellos, fundiendo sus labios con los suyos en un beso tierno, uno que pocas veces le había dado. Hinata pasó sus manos a su cabello, correspondiendo a ese beso de forma lenta.

− Este no es el lugar para esas cosas

La mujer se separó con rapidez bastante sonrojada, mientras Sasuke dirigía su mirada molesta a quien estaba en la puerta, siempre que estaba con Hinata una u otra cosa los interrumpía.

− ¿Qué quieres? − Dijo con molestia

Sai suspiró quedamente.

− Informarles, se ha conformado el equipo de rescate, partiremos en una semana

Sasuke le miró enojado.

− Eso es mucho tiempo − Espetó

Sai volvió a suspirar

− Tenemos que esperar a la nube − Dijo con algo de molestia − Además de que Naruto ha cortado algunas alianzas de Raíz que nos dificultan el avance

Hinata suspiró y tomo la mano de Sasuke en un intento de tranquilizarlo. El moreno regularmente se habría soltado de golpe, pero no lo hizo, el calor en su mano le daba algo de tranquilidad.

− Estará bien − Dijo la mujer − Es una chica muy fuerte

Sasuke asintió sin verle, no era eso lo que le preocupaba, si no la lluvia intensa que había surgido antes de que la secuestraran, una que no era natural y que no era fácil de causar.

− Todo está preparado para su misión particular − Continuo Sai cuando vio a Sasuke tranquilizarse − Pero será mejor que se vallan preparando, solo tenemos una oportunidad

Sasuke y Hinata asintieron al mismo tiempo.

− ¿De verdad es posible? – Preguntó Hinata

Sai asintió con calma.

− Lo que no podemos prever es la reacción de Akatsuki, menos después de que Sasori muriera, por cierto buen trabajo Hinata

La mujer se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

− Fue gracias a la estrategia de Shino − Dijo en voz baja

Sai asintió con calma.

− El ex equipo Kurenai es muy poderoso, tal vez tus compañeros quieran unirse a Raíz

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

− La verdad lo dudo

Sai se encogió de hombros también.

− Es cuestión de perspectiva − Dijo viendo a Sasuke, que era él que menos se imaginarían que acabara en sus filas − Estén preparados por favor

El moreno asintió, aun molesto de la tardanza de la misión, viendo a Sai salir por la puerta con paso lento. Todo era tan complicado cuando se trataba Akatsuki.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Toco la puerta antes de entrar, rara vez esperaba a que Naruto respondiera, y dado los rumores que corrían por toda la aldea, sabía que no era necesario tocar.

− Hola – Dijo cerrando la puerta

El rubio alzó su mirada de los papeles que tenía el escritorio, para luego dar un suspiro.

− Hey – Murmuró – Creo que es algo obvio que necesito tu ayuda

Shikamaru asintió caminando hacía el escritorio con calma.

− Hay muchos rumores en la aldea

El rubio frunció el ceño.

− No necesito que trates de suavizarlo – Dijo algo molesto – Necesito una solución

Shikamaru soltó un suspiro, viendo fijamente a Naruto.

− No se me ocurre nada – Confesó – Sabías que esto pasaría tarde o temprano

Naruto también suspiro.

− No así

Shikamaru asintió.

− Tal vez las cosas se calmen solas – Dijo tratando de creerlo

− No lo creo – Musitó − Espero que se te ocurra algo – Miró con algo de molestia a Shikamaru

Shikamaru suspiró.

− No es fácil Naruto – Dijo con calma

Naruto suspiró.

– Después de todo fue tu esposa la que comenzó todo – Espetó – Tal vez deberías controlarla un poco más

Shikamaru le miró apretando los dientes.

− ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Espetó empezando a molestarse

Naruto le miró fijamente.

− Peleo con Sakura-Chan – Musitó – Ella fue la que comenzó el rumor

Shikamaru bufo, sabiendo que eso realmente si era muy probable, y la razón por la que Naruto estuviese tan enojado, tomando en cuenta que no eran "rumores" lo que circulaba por la aldea. Pero Temari era Temari, él no podía "controlarla" ni decirle que hacer o no hacer.

"A _demás de que es aterradora"_ Pensó.

− Como digas – Espetó dando la vuelta

Salió de la oficina dando un portazo, no podía ayudar a Naruto en esa situación.

El rubio suspiró dejando caer la cabeza en el escritorio, no sabía si Shikamaru podía hacerlo o no, pero eso no importaba por el momento, era tiempo de ir a ver a Bolt.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− _¿Qué estás haciendo?_

 _La niña escondió entre sus manos el dibujo para evitar que lo viera._

− _Nada – Dijo sonriendo_

 _El hombre negó con la cabeza dándole una cálida sonrisa y le palmeo la cabeza._

− _Eres una traviesa – Dijo con algo de risa – Vamos pequeña Ameonna, mamá nos espera_

 _La niña guardo el dibujo con una mirada triste al escuchar esa palabra._

− _Voy – Dijo en voz baja_

 _El hombre se detuvo poniéndose a su altura y mirándola a los ojos._

− _¿Qué pasa?_

 _La niña bajo la cabeza._

− _Nada – Susurro_

 _El hombre puso su mano sobre su cabeza, haciéndola alzar la mirada triste._

− _¿Segura?_

 _La niña suspiro, jugando con sus manos._

− _Es que me dicen que la lluvia es triste – Dijo en voz baja – Y que yo la atraigo_

 _El hombre rio._

− _Los que dicen eso son unos tontos – Dijo sonriendo – Sin la lluvia no crecerían las plantas, ni habría arcoíris_

 _La niña alzó su mirada feliz._

− _¿De verdad?_

 _El hombre asintió sonriendo._

− _Tú madre también lo hace – Dijo el hombre – Y eso fue lo que me enamoro de ella_

 _La niña asintió sonriendo._

− _¡Vengan a comer!_

 _El hombre cargó a la niña y la coloco sobre sus hombros, haciendo que esta riera sin parar, para luego caminar hacía una mujer de ojos y cabello azulado que les hacía una seña con la mano._

− _¿No es perfecto? – Dijo el hombre cuando llegó junto ella y le dio un beso, ante una mueca de asco de la niña – Mis dos lindas Ameonnas juntas para mi_

 _La niña rio, tratando de no caerse cuando sus padres se abrazaron._

− _Sky_

 _Giro su mirada hacía la voz, para encontrarse con un chico de cabello y ojos negros._

− _**¿Sasuke-Kun?**_

 _Miró hacia su padre, solo para ver un paisaje algo sombrío, veía a su padre recostado sobre un árbol mientras abrazaba algo con fuerza, podía ver la sangre escurriendo de su abdomen hacía el suelo._

− _**¿Papá?**_ _– Susurro queriendo caminar hacia él_

 _Dio un paso hacia atrás al ver que lo que abrazaba era ella misma cuando tenía 9 años._

− _Tengo miedo – Susurro la niña_

– _Tranquila, papá te va a proteger siempre_

− _¿De verdad?_

− _Si – Dijo dándole un beso en la frente − Papá va a dormir – Dijo el hombre abrazándola, poniendo la cara de la niña contra su pecho – Duerme también_

 _La niña asintió mientras lo abrazaba._

 _Sky se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos ante esas imágenes, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza._

− _¡Mamá está allí!_

 _Bajo sus manos sin poder creerlo, la imagen frente a ella había vuelto a cambiar, sus ojos se aguaron sin poder evitarlo._

 _Se vio a si mismo corriendo, tenía 12 años y corría jalando la mano de Sasuke para que llegaran junto a su madre. Sasuke miró primero la escena del callejón y la jalo hacía atrás mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, cubriendo sus ojos y su boca con sus manos. La niña se removió contra el moreno, que no podía cerrar los ojos mientras veía la escena del callejón, abrazando más a la niña._

− _**¡Ya basta!**_ _– Gritó sacudiendo la cabeza_

 _Alzó su mirada, la imagen había cambiado nuevamente._

− _Me voy de misión − Escucho su voz y se vio de 14 años_

− _Acabas de llegar – Señaló el moreno_

 _Ella asintió._

− _Nii-Sensei se quedará_

 _El moreno rodo los ojos, eso no era una buena noticia._

− _Como sea – Dijo caminando a la cocina_

 _La chica rio, recogiendo su mochila y caminando a la puerta_

− _¡Sasuke-Kun! – Le llamó alzando su mano derecha hacía el moreno – ¡Me marcho!_

 _El moreno rodo los ojos y la vio desaparecer por la puerta, para luego negar con la cabeza, sin saber que sería la última vez que se verían en muchos años._

– _**¡No quiero recordar esto!**_ _– Gritó con fuerza haciendo que su ojo se pusiera completamente azul_

Abrió los ojos dando un jadeo, desconcertada y sin saber dónde estaba. Estaba recostada sobre su espalda, y podía vislumbrar levemente el techo, que era de color gris, pues su ojo veía ligeramente nublado, sintió sus lágrimas bajar por el lado de su cara hasta perderse en su cabello, su ojo poco a poco veía claramente.

− Despertaste

Dirigió su azulada mirada hacía donde escucho la voz, encontrándose con un hombre de cabello rojo sobre una maquina en la mitad inferior de su cuerpo. La chica se sentó con calma, extrañada de no sentir alguna atadura, pero descubriendo con prontitud que no tenía nada de chacra.

− Nagato – Dijo la chica sin verlo – Mejor conocido como Pein, líder de Akatsuki – Dio un suspiró – ¿Confías mucho en ti mismo o eres una marioneta?

El hombre le miró fijamente, algo extrañado de que esa niña supiera esa información.

− No lo soy – Dijo caminando, por decirlo de alguna manera, hacia ella – Pero deberías saber que pronto lo serás – Se detuvo casi a su lado – Sasori tomará tus ojos para sus marionetas

La chica abrió los ojos asustada, haciéndose levemente hacía atrás, viendo como entraban a la habitación una mujer y un chico de cabello rubio, casi dio un suspiró al no ver a la marioneta con ellos, su ojo derecho aun pagaba las consecuencias de su último combate.

− ¿Por qué está despierta? – Pregunto Konan

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros sin ver a la chica.

− Supongo que Itachi no hizo su trabajo – Dijo Deidara

Pein suspiró.

− ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto viendo a Konan

− Sasori no ha llegado – Dijo la mujer con calma

Pein asintió, dirigiéndose hacia ella con calma, hablando en un rincón de la habitación, mientras el rubio se dirigía hacia la morena, que ya se había puesto de pie trastabillando un poco, y le sonreía de manera algo psicótica.

− Hola – Dijo caminando hacia ella

La chica se hizo hacía atrás con rapidez, algo asustada de ese rubio.

− Aléjate – Exigió

El rubio rio ante esa orden.

− ¿O qué?

− Y-Yo – Dijo haciéndose hacia atrás

El rubio sonrió de nueva cuenta.

− Compórtate Deidara – Le dijo Konan molesta

El rubio le miró con fastidio.

− Itachi ya tuvo su tiempo con ella – Se quejó, mientras la morena pensaba en el nombre que había dado – En cuanto llegue Sasori ya no la volveremos a ver, solo quiero saber por qué son tan especiales sus ojos

Pein suspiró.

− No tiene chacra, dudo que lo averigües – Dijo con fastidio

Deidara sonrió.

− Eso lo hará divertido

La chica le miró con miedo y temblando un poco, Pein los ignoro al igual que Konan.

− No tienes chacra – Se burló – ¿Que ataque usaras?

La chica cerró los ojos unos momentos, y miró atrás del rubio con calma, viendo la puerta abierta, y a Nagato y Konan ocupados en su plática, su visión estaba limitada por su único ojo a la vista.

La chica le sonrió quedamente, juntando sus manos la una contra la otra para distraerlo, el rubio le vio extrañado y con mucho interés a la vez, caminando un poco más hacía ella.

− Jutsu secreto: − Dijo en voz baja viendo al rubio – Patada en…

− ¡Ahh!

Pein y Konan giraron su mirada hacía Deidara que se encontraba boca abajo en el suelo, agarrándose la entrepierna, mientras Sky había salido por la puerta con rapidez.

− Necesito un doctor – Susurro Deidara al verlos salir por la puerta

Sky corrió por los pasillos con rapidez, no sabía cuál era la ruta de salida, ni a quien se toparía por el camino, además de no estar en condiciones de luchar.

Acelero el paso al escuchar la máquina de Pein tras ella, mientras se negaba a girar su mirada hacía ese sonido.

Giro en uno de los pasillos, desconcertándose por completo al ver unos ojos de color negro, muy parecidos a los de Sasuke, y al dueño enigmático al lado de un chico con cara de pescado. Esa presencia era igual a la Shisui, el amigo de Sarada, pero no se parecían en nada físicamente. Esa mirada se notaba cargaba muchos secretos y pecados del pasado.

*Latido*

Se había quedado viendo los ojos negros por más tiempo del necesario, además de su extraña reacción hacía él que no había pasado en la pelea, lo que la hizo trastabillar y caer de cara al suelo, avanzando así por unos pocos metros debido a la velocidad que llevaba.

− ¿Eh? – Dijeron Itachi y Kisame al mismo tiempo

El polvo se disipo poco a poco, dejando ver su figura en el suelo.

− Soy patética − Susurró sin alzar su mirada

− ¿Qué demonios le hiciste ver? – Preguntó Konan poniendo un pie sobre su espalda, al ver que aún no se levantaba

Itachi le frunció el ceño.

− Fue un buen sueño – Dijo algo molesto

Konan lo miró con algo de extrañeza, no tenía sentido que se despertara si eso era verdad.

– Tobi vio que se puso muy agresiva con Deidara-Senpai – Dijo Tobi asomando la cabeza

Sky casi gimió desde el suelo, queriendo que la tragara la tierra.

− De verdad necesito un doctor – Se escuchó a Deidara a lo lejos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, su cabeza le dolía levemente y se sentía extrañamente confundida.

− Oe, despertaste

Giró su mirada mientras se tomaba la cabeza, para ver a Bolt, o lo que creía que era él, en una cama cerca de ella.

− ¿Eh? – Dijo sentándose – ¿Dónde estoy?

Bolt suspiró.

− Estamos en el hospital – Dijo con calma

Sarada abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos, al sentir la punzada de dolor en las cienes.

− ¿Dónde está ella? – Dijo viendo a Bolt

El niño bajo la mirada por unos segundos.

− Se la llevaron – Dijo en voz baja, pero luego alzó su mirada y le sonrió a Sarada – Pero Sasuke-Sensei y mamá irán a rescatarla

− ¿Eh? – Dijo algo confundida – ¿Papá?

Bolt asintió con calma.

− Me dijo mamá que se irán en unos días – Comentó el niño

Sarada lo vio por unos segundos antes de comenzar a llorar, cubriéndose los ojos con ambas manos, tratando de no sollozar.

− ¡Oe! – Dijo el niño bajando de la cama y caminando hacia ella – No llores, irán por ella

Sarada aumentó su llanto, sintiéndose bastante mal.

− ¿Bolt-Chan? – Preguntó Hinata confundida al entrar al cuarto – ¿Qué le hiciste a Sarada-Chan?

− ¡Nada! – Dijo el niño alzando las manos – Solo comenzó a llorar

Hinata camino hasta Sarada y le puso una de sus manos en la cabeza, mirando interrogante a Bolt que solo atino a encogerse de hombros.

− ¿Sarada-Chan? – Le llamó

La niña alzó su mirada hacía ella, sintiendo aun su mano sobre su cabeza.

− Lo siento – Dijo bajando la cabeza nuevamente – Lo siento, si la hubiera escuchado… yo… ella

Hinata la miró unos segundos antes de abrazarla, Sarada se sorprendió por unos momentos y luego respondió a su abrazó.

− No es tu culpa – Dijo la mujer acariciando su cabeza – Ella misma no pudo hacer nada

Sarada llevó sus manos a los brazos de la mujer y los apretó levemente.

− No – Dijo con voz ronca – Ella me pidió que no confiara en él – Susurro – Pero yo…

− No es tu culpa – Le repitió Hinata – Estas cosas pasan – Murmuró – Son gajes del oficio – Susurro

Sarada continuo con el abrazó, sintiendo la calidez de Hinata contra ella, de alguna manera lograba tranquilizarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− No fue tu culpa – Repitió Shikamaru una vez más

Ino negó con la cabeza.

− Yo sabía que ella estaba ahí – Dijo con culpa– Hice que nos viera

Shikamaru bufó.

− Ella y Sai no son una pareja como tal – Dijo tratando de hacerla entrar en razón

Ino suspiró.

− Corrió lejos – Dijo negando con la cabeza – No solo la secuestraron, puse en peligro a Bolt y Sarada

Shikamaru bufó dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

− Todo está hecho un desastre – Dijo Shikamaru

Ino suspiró, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo del sillón.

− ¿Qué paso contigo? – Preguntó

Estuvo quejándose todo el tiempo, que había ignorado la cara de pesar de Shikamaru, que solo atino a suspirar.

− Me preocupa Naruto – Dijo con calma

Ino le miró con duda.

− ¿Por qué?

El moreno volvió a suspirar.

− Cuando Naruto se convirtió en Hokage, le dije a papá que al contrario que el primer Hokage... Naruto, no tenía un hermano inteligente que quiera ser su consejero... así que cuando se convirtiera en Hokage tendría que estar a su lado, que nadie podía ser un mejor asesor para Naruto que yo

Ino le vio con duda.

− ¿Algo cambio?

Shikamaru miró el techo con mucho interés.

− Temari – Dijo con calma – No lo pondré por sobre mi familia

Ino le miró con duda.

− ¿Qué tiene que ver?

Shikamaru suspiró con pesadez.

− Se peleó con Sakura – Dijo en voz baja – De ahí que se desatara el infierno en la aldea

Ino soltó un suspiró también.

− Lo sé – Dijo con calma – Sakura me lo dijo

Shikamaru miró a Ino.

− ¿Estás de acuerdo con lo que hace Sakura?

Ino dejó caer su cabeza hacía atrás, debía decir que no, pero...

− No puedo juzgarla – Musitó – Hice lo mismo

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza.

− Es muy diferente lo que hicieron una y la otra

Ino suspiró.

− ¿Sabes que me divorcie por idiota? – Dijo casi en broma

Shikamaru le miró alzando una ceja.

− ¿Cómo?

Ino asintió.

− Solo tenía que lanzarle una lata – Se quejó – Eso fue todo lo que hizo ella

Shikamaru le miró algo asombrado, pero eso explicaba la herida de Sai en la sien.

− Supongo que ella y Sai pueden separarse cuando regrese – Dijo con precaución.

Ino suspiró, no creía que eso fuera a pasar de esa manera.

− Aun no sé qué valla a pasar con todo esto – Miró a Shikamaru con culpa – ¿Es muy malo que una parte de mí desee que no regrese?

El Nara se encogió de hombros.

− Creo que es algo humano

Ino miró y Shikamaru y le sonrió.

− Creo que… todo es tan problemático

El Nara le sonrió, sabiendo que eso era verdad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Está todo bien?

La niña alzó su mirada hacía Sasuke y asintió bajando la cabeza, el moreno dirigió su mirada hacía Bolt que negó con la cabeza.

− Estoy bien – Murmuró la niña

Sasuke se sentó en la cama junto a ella.

− Hinata me dijo que estuviste llorando

Sarada se sonrojo y miró la sabana.

− No es algo importante – Murmuró

Sasuke le pegó en la frente con dos de sus dedos, haciéndola alzar la mirada algo sorprendida, viéndolo fijamente con ojos algo vidriosos.

− Si es por Sky no tienes que preocuparte – Dijo con calma – Ella puede cuidarse sola

Sarada suspiró.

− Ella me advirtió sobre Shisui-San – Murmuró – Pero aun así yo…

Sasuke suspiró.

− No es tu culpa – Dijo con calma – Ella suele atraer la mala suerte

− ¿Eh? – Dijeron los dos niños al mismo tiempo

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

− Creo que tiene razón – Lo analizó Bolt – Cuando llegó Sasuke-Sensei le echo el té en la cara – Dijo haciendo que el moreno se sonrojara levemente sintiendo una gota deslizándose por su nuca – Después de su boda mamá y Temari-San le dejaron caer unos pergaminos encima, además de todo lo que ha pasado con Sai-San…

− Creo que sí – Murmuró Sarada – ¿Ella de verdad estará bien? – Preguntó viendo a Sasuke

El moreno asintió, queriendo convencerse más a sí mismo que a ella.

− Además Sasuke-Sensei la traerá – Dijo Bolt saltando a la cama de Sarada – No puede estar más segura

El moreno les vio con algo de duda, sorprendido de la cantidad de confianza que tenían en él.

− ¿La traerás de regreso? – Le preguntó Sarada

Ambos niños lo vieron fijamente, esperando su respuesta.

− Sí – Dijo lo más convencido que pudo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− Debes admitir que es muy extraño – Dijo Kiba con un gruñido

Hinata le regalo una sonrisa a Kiba, mientras Shino daba un ligero suspiro.

− Yo no lo creo así – Dijo la mujer

Kiba suspiró.

− Sai se casa con alguien que no es Ino, y tú te pones de novia con Sasuke Uchiha, es raro

Shino casi suspiró agradecido de que no mencionara a Naruto.

− Sasuke-Kun es una muy buena persona

Ambos la vieron fijamente con algo de incredulidad.

− ¿Sasuke-Kun? – Dijeron al mismo tiempo

La mujer se sonrojo completamente y bajo la mirada, jugando con los dedos.

− Eto… Shino-Kun – Murmuró – ¿Cómo sabias donde estaba?

Shino emitió un pequeño suspiro.

− La esposa de Sai no me da mucha confianza – Confesó – Al ser de la nube, y la relación con el clan Hyuga…

Hinata asintió con calma.

− Aunque es una buena persona – Dijo tratando de convencerse a sí misma – ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?

Shino miró a los dos por unos momentos.

− Ella hacía que lloviera – Dijo con calma – Pero solo por ciertos momentos, cuando una presencia se acercaba demasiado a ella – Miro a Hinata – Ahora me doy cuenta que es Sasori, pero en ese momento no lo sabía – Dio un ligero suspiró – Ese día no dejaba de llover, pero la presencia no estaba cerca de ella, si no que estaba cerca de ti, así que decidí investigarlo

Hinata asintió con calma, sin explicarse por qué a Sasuke le preocupaba tanto eso.

− Me sorprendió que pudieran contra él – Confesó Kiba – Aunque supongo que se descuido

Hinata y Shino asintieron.

− Todo el tiempo nos subestimo – Explicó – Aprovechamos eso en nuestro favor

Kiba sonrió.

− Eso pasa cuando subestimas al equipo Kurenai – Dijo en voz alta

Shino asintió y Hinata sonrió, como extrañaba esos momentos de equipo.

− Hinata-San

Los tres giraron su mirada hacía Sai, que estaba cerca de ellos y se acercaba lentamente.

− Buenos días Sai-San – Dijo Hinata

Kiba y Shino solo hicieron una seña con la cabeza.

− Esta todo listo – Dijo extendiendo una carpeta – Ahora solo debemos esperar a la nube

Hinata asintió mirando la carpeta, dando un suspiró algo quedo al ver toda la información.

− Será mejor que valla con Sasuke-Kun – Dijo levantándose – Los veré luego

Se despidió con la mano y salió del lugar con rapidez.

Kiba y Shino miraron a Sai con duda y algo de precaución, que se había sentado en el lugar que Hinata dejo libre.

− Quisiera hacerles una proposición – Dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entró a la habitación más tarde de lo que se había propuesto, estuvo toda la tarde con los pendientes, y hasta ese momento, podía ir a ver a su hijo.

Se quedó de piedra al ver la escena del cuarto, Bolt feliz hablando con Sasuke, el cual tenía en sus piernas a Sarada mientras estaban sentados sobre la cama, al parecer Bolt contaba historias muy interesantes mientras Sarada se burlaba un poco de él.

Era una escena familiar tan extraña, en primer lugar por que Bolt era su familia, de él, era un Uzumaki, y al mismo tiempo, parecía tan feliz al estar con la familia Uchiha, específicamente con Sasuke. Sasuke, el que siempre le ganaba en todo.

− Bolt – Le llamó entrando a la habitación

El niño giró su mirada hacía él, al igual que Sasuke y Sarada, el moreno suspiró, dejando a Sarada sobre la cama.

− ¿Dónde está tú mamá? – Preguntó el rubio

El niño suspiró.

− Fue a casa

El moreno alejo sus pensamientos de la frase de Bolt, que ahora consideraba ya su casa como la suya, no la de Naruto.

− Regresaremos más tarde – Les dijo levantándose

Sarada le miró fijamente, a lo que el moreno le pego de nuevo en la frente.

− Descansen

La niña asintió mientras se tocaba la frente, viendo a Sasuke salir, pasando al lado de Naruto, empujándolo con el hombro levemente. Naruto le vio por sobre el hombro por unos segundos, antes de suspirar y mirar a Bolt, dándole una sonrisa.

− ¿Cómo estás?

El niño desvió la mirada, desde que había ingresado era la primera vez que lo iba a ver.

− Tengo sueño – Musitó

Bolt regresó a su cama, acostándose de lado y dándole la espalda al rubio, que suspiró de nuevo antes de caminar a su cama, Sarada se giró también para no ver esa escena.

− Lo siento – Dijo Naruto – Pero…

− Lo sé – Le interrumpió – Siempre hay pendientes que sacar y el bien de la aldea

El rubio suspiró, tocando el hombro de Bolt, que se separó levemente.

− Lo siento – Repitió

Bolt no se giró.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Temari miró a Shikamaru, se veía algo abatido desparramado sobre ese sillón.

− ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó con extrañeza

Shikamaru le miró fijamente por unos momentos, sonrojándose al darse cuenta del porqué de su mirada.

− Te enteraste – Dijo sentándose frente a él

− Naruto me lo dijo

Temari bufó.

− Eso quiere decir que se lo dijo Sakura – Dijo con algo de rencor – ¿También le dijo que estaba haciendo ella?

Shikamaru suspiró sujetándose el puente de la nariz.

− Temari, esto…

− No voy a hacerlo – Le interrumpió

Shikamaru le vio con duda.

− ¿Qué? – Dijo algo confundido

− No le daré la espalda – Dijo apretando los puños – Su familia lo hizo, la gente en la que más creía la traiciono de la peor manera – Murmuró – No haré lo mismo

Shikamaru bajo la cabeza.

− Lo sé – Dijo suspirando – Solo… no sé

Temari rio un poco y levantándose de sentó sobre él.

− No quiero meterte en problemas – Murmuró – Pero no quiero lastimarla

Shikamaru bufó.

− Estos no son problemas – Murmuró – Espera a ver que se enteren que es la pareja de Sasuke

Temari le vio algo asombrada.

− ¿Cómo…?

Shikamaru dio un bufido molesto.

− Son bastante obvios – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Aunque deberíamos prepararnos para eso

Temari sonrió y lo beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se separó bruscamente, tropezándose con el sillón y cayendo sobre él. Se sonrojo aún más de lo que ya estaba al verlo poner ambas rodillas al lado de sus piernas, sentándose levemente sobre ella.

− D-Deberíamos…

− Lo sé – Le susurró volviendo a besarla

Hinata jadeo y paso sus manos sobre el cabello del moreno, jalándolo levemente tratando de separarse para tomar aire.

− Sasuke-Kun – Susurró contra sus labios

El moreno sonrió, metiendo su lengua en su boca, disfrutando de los pequeños jadeos que ella soltaba, movía su lengua al compás de la suya, chocando sus dientes levemente y mordiendo su labio con algo de fuerza, pero sin llegar a romperlo.

− L-Los niños – Murmuró la mujer cuando se volvieron a separar

− Lo sé – Le repitió – Seré rápido

− ¡¿Eh?! – Dijo sonrojada

El moreno sonrió, besándola de nuevo levantándose y jalándola de los brazos para levantarla también. La morena le vio completamente sonrojada, sin explicarse cómo podían estar haciendo eso en una situación como esa.

Sintió que le daba la vuelta y la hizo subir de rodillas al sillón, haciéndola recargar su abdomen en el respaldo.

− S-Sasuke – Le llamó una vez más

El moreno besó su cuello, mordiéndolo levemente. No podía explicarlo, pero necesitaba marcarla como suya, que no importara cuantas veces se encontrara a Naruto, supiera que solo pertenecía a él.

" _Tú estás enamorado de ella"_

Desecho ese pensamiento una vez más, pasando su mano por sobre su estómago hasta perderse entre sus intimidad por dentro del pantalón.

− ¡Sasuke! – Dijo la mujer exaltada aferrándose a su brazo

El moreno ignoro su protesta, mordiendo su cuello mientras movía sus dedos dentro de ella. Hinata hecho la cabeza hacía atrás, haciéndola chocar contra su hombro, cuando sintió el pulgar de Sasuke moverse contra su clítoris.

Sasuke sonrió, oyendo su respiración entrecortada, antes de doblarla un poco sobre el respaldo, bajando su pantalón y el de ella con rapidez, Hinata giró su mirada hacía el moreno, que la beso jalando su rostro con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra agarraba su erección, penetrándola de forma rápida.

Hinata cortó el beso, clavando las uñas en el sillón cuando sintió al moreno entrar y salir de ella con rapidez, escuchando levemente el sonido de sus cuerpos al unirse y separarse con rapidez.

− Sasuke – Susurró con queja

− Lo necesito rápido – Le murmuró al oído – Luego te compensare

Hinata le miró una vez más, moviendo sus manos hacía el cuello del moreno para poder besarlo, Sasuke era un tornado, y ella se estaba dejando arrastrar por él.

Cortó el beso dando un enorme jadeo al sentir su orgasmo, Sasuke se movió contra ella por unos momentos, antes de gemir en su oído, dejándose caer hacía adelante, aun dentro de ella.

Se quedaron así por unos momentos, sin decir nada, solo sintiendo su respiración.

− Vamos a bañarnos – Dijo el moreno separándose de ella

La mujer le miró completamente sonroja y soltó un chillido al sentir que la cargaba sobre su hombros, dirigiéndose al baño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó un poco extrañado

Obito le mostro un broche.

− Ella lo tiró – Dijo con calma – No se tropezó, fue un pretexto para que no lo notaran

Pein lo miró con duda.

− No entiendo – Dijo extrañado

Obito volvió a suspirar.

− Es un rastreador – Explicó

− ¿Por qué es importante si lo destruiste?

– Sasori murió

Pein lo miró sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

− Eso no es posible

Se volvió a encoger de hombros.

− Eso pasa – Dijo con algo de molestia − No puedo dejar de sentir que algo se nos escapa

Pein asintió, aun sin asimilar la idea de pensar a Sasori muerto.

− Itachi debería interrogarla – Dijo Obito

Pein asintió.

− Se lo diré

Miró el broche una vez más, sin saber que era lo que se le escapaba de esa situación.

* * *

Y fin, por ahora.


	17. Capítulo 17- Mate del pastor

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17.− Mate del pastor**

Alzó su mirada al escuchar el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, por ella entró un hombre con una máscara en espiral con una bandeja de comida.

− Tobi te trae la comida – Dijo con una actitud algo infantil

− ¿Eh? – Dijo confundida por la actitud

− Tobi tuvo que venir porque Deidara-Senpai se niega a entrar aquí e Itachi-San dice que ya tuvo suficiente de usted luego de tener que volver a dormirla

La chica le miró unos momentos y luego doblo sus rodillas para recargar su cabeza sobre ellas.

− No tengo hambre – Dijo sin interés

El hombre se le quedo viendo.

− Tobi piensa que debería comer

La chica se le quedo viendo fijamente por unos segundos.

− ¿Es un anagrama? Por qué le falta una O

El hombre se le quedo viendo sorprendido por unos segundos.

− Tobi no sabe de qué habla – Dijo sin verla

Ella lo miró sin interés.

− ¿De verdad? – Dijo sin verlo – Pero supongo que su plan fracasó, si Sasori no ha venido a verme significa que no regresó

El hombre siguió sin mirarla.

− Tienes muchos deseos de ver a Sasori – Dijo con calma

La chica bufó.

− No soy tan idiota como para no sentir su presencia – Dijo con calma – Ni como para no notar que estaba pendiente de Uzumaki-San – Miró al hombre que aún le daba la espalda – Solo un Uchiha que sabe lo que es la locura de perder a un ser querido querría hacer lo mismo con otro – Dijo observando su reacción – Y solo hay un Uchiha que lo ha sentido, aunque según los reportes murió hace muchos años

El hombre giró hacía ella por fin, que volvía a tener la cabeza en las rodillas huyendo de su mirada roja.

− Supongo que es digno de una ninja de la nube – Dijo caminando hacia ella – Ahora quiero saber cómo una usuaria de chacra elemental fue vencida con tanta facilidad

La chica siguió sin mirarlo.

− No sé a qué se refiere

El hombre dio otro paso hacía ella.

− Esos ojos – Dijo quedando frente a ella – Esos lindos ojos que tendré que arrancar si no cooperas – Dijo con tranquilidad ocasionándole un escalofrió – Son de los más poderosos, aún más luego de lo que Danzo hizo, no, aun después de lo que Sasori hizo… y perdieron contra un Genjutsu – La chica siguió sin mirarle – Aunque lograste despertarte justo cuando llegaste a la guarida – Recalcó – No solo tú puedes usar la lógica – Hizo caer el broche que había encontrado – Lamentó decirte que fue su plan el que no funciono

La chica no pudo evitar su sorpresa al ver el broche a sus pies.

− No sé de qué habla – Dijo recuperando la compostura

El hombre le miró fijamente

− Nos movimos desde su última transmisión – Dijo con calma – La buscaran y caerán directo a la trampa, no pueden atacar Akatsuki

La mujer dio una ligera risa.

− Esa nunca ha sido nuestra intención

El hombre solo bufó.

− Seguro – Dijo dándose la vuelta – Espero que cooperes, no quisiera tener que arrancarte los ojos

La chica alzó su mirada hacía el hombre.

− Debió ser muy especial

El hombre se detuvo casi llegando a la puerta, y giró hacia ella, que seguía había bajado la mirada para no verlo.

− ¿Qué?

La chica suspiró.

− Papá solía decir que solo alguien muy especial puede cambiar tu vida – Puso una ligera sonrisa – Hacer tus días soleados, y cuando te entregas por completo a esa persona, no importa si tienes que dar tu vida a cambio, lo harás sin dudar

El hombre dio un bufido.

− Esos son solo cuentos de niños – Dijo con tono molesto

Ella lo miró.

− No intentaría algo contra Uzumaki-San si no creyera en eso

− Tch – Dijo el hombre dándole la espalda

Abrió la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

− No me contesto

El hombre suspiró quedamente.

− Si lo era – Dijo dando un paso hacia afuera, para luego quedarse de piedra viendo a Deidara cerca de ellos

− ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – Le espetó el rubio – No debes hablar con la prisionera

El hombre alzó los brazos.

− Tobi trataba que ella se uniera a nosotros

" _¿Eh?"_ Pensó la chica confundida por el cambio de actitud.

− Como sea – Dijo el rubio – No te demores demasiado con ella

El hombre se puso una mano en la barbilla.

− ¿No es solo que el Senpai está enojado por que lo dejo sin descendencia?

El rubio le vio con clara molestia, haciendo que el de la máscara volviera a entrar a la celda con rapidez, jalando a la chica y poniéndola entre él y el rubio en la puerta.

− ¡Protégeme! – Gimoteo

La chica les miró confundida primero a uno y luego al otro.

− ¿Crees que no la explotare a ella también? – Dijo el rubio sonriendo – Solo me has puesto las cosas más fáciles

La chica le miró sin interés por unos segundos, preguntándose el porqué de la actitud del Uchiha, para luego poner una mirada de asombro y luego de algo de miedo, mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

− S-Sasori – Tartamudeo

Deidara giró su mirada asombrada, pero no había nadie tras él.

" _Demonios"_

Se dobló al sentir la patada en el abdomen, no con demasiada fuerza, pero si la suficiente para sofocarlo por unos segundos, mismos en los que la chica corrió hacia afuera de la celda.

− ¡Deidara-Senpai! – Grito Tobi corriendo hacia él – ¿Se encuentra bien?

− Síguela idiota – Jadeo el rubio

− ¡Ah claro! – Dijo corriendo a la puerta − ¡Tobi la atrapara!

Deidara soltó un jadeo, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Sky corrió por los pasillos, escuchando la voz de "Tobi" mientras corría tras ella. No entendía su comportamiento, pero en ese momento no importaba. Giró en uno de los pasillos, y segundos después se lanzó al suelo para esquivar los Shurikens que se dirigían a su cabeza.

− ¿Por qué estas fuera de tu celda?

Escucho la voz pausada de Itachi, y cerró los ojos mientras se ponía de pie de un saltó y lanzaba un golpe hacía donde se escuchaba. Cuando sintió que había fallado el golpe dio un saltó hacía atrás, tratando de escuchar algún movimiento.

Pero no lo escuchó, lo sintió, un agarre fuerte en sus brazos que la estrelló contra la pared con fuerza.

− Augh – Gimió apretando los ojos

Sintió el aliento en sus mejillas, pero solo atino a apretar más los ojos mientras intentaba patearlo y se removía tratando de soltarse.

− ¡Itachi-San! – Escuchó a Tobi – ¡Que buen trabajo! – Tobi se ocultó tras un muro al recibir la mirada molesta del moreno, que golpeo a la chica en el estómago haciendo que cayera al suelo con un gemido de dolor – Y que agresivo, Tobi creé que no debe tratar así a las mujeres

El Uchiha lo ignoro mientras la sujetaba del brazo y la jalaba por el piso de regreso a su celda, ese golpe dolería menos que ser explotada por Deidara, que estaba esperando esa oportunidad desde hace días. Cuando llegó, le arrojo hacía adentro con poca delicadeza, viéndola rodar por el suelo con un gemido quedo de dolor, la miró unos segundos antes de cerrar la celda con fuerza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ignoro la incomodidad que había entre los dos y dio un suspiró mientras le veía fijamente. Su relación Alumno-Maestro hacía mucho tiempo atrás que había terminado, y las pocas ocasiones en las que hablaban eran sobre sus excompañeros de equipo.

− ¿A qué has venido? – Dijo Kakashi tratando de no sonar brusco

El Uchiha le miró algo cansado, tal vez esa no era tan buena idea después de todo.

− Vengo a pedirte un favor – Dijo con calma

El hombre le miró fijamente por unos segundos más.

− Es raro que pidas ayuda – Dijo con calma – O que aceptes consejos

El moreno evito bufar, sabía que su relación nunca volvería a ser la misma luego de los errores del pasado, y aun cuando había regresado mucho tiempo atrás, nunca habían hecho el intento por retomar esa relación.

− Hmp

Kakashi se le quedo viendo fijamente al Uchiha.

− ¿Qué necesitas?

− Saldré de misión, iremos a recatar a Sky

El hombre bufó.

− Si, supe que te uniste a Raíz

Sasuke le miro con calma.

− No creí conveniente quedarme recibiendo ordenes de Naruto

− Si claro

*Momento incomodo*

− Quisiera que cuidaras a Sarada y Bolt en mi ausencia

Kakashi le miró fijamente por unos segundos.

− Bolt tiene a sus dos padres, y Sarada a Sakura – Dijo como observación

Sasuke asintió con calma.

− Hinata me acompañara a la misión

El hombre le frunció el ceño.

− ¿Ella también se unió a raíz?

Sasuke asintió de nuevo con calma.

− Poco después de separarse

Kakashi se tomó el mentón con aire pensativo.

− Supongo que eso es lógico también – Dijo con calma – Aunque me sorprendió que no regresara a la mansión Hyuga con Bolt

− Hmp

Kakashi notó cierta molestia por parte de Sasuke pero no hizo comentario al respecto, lo miró y luego dio un suspiro.

− Les echare un ojo

Sasuke asintió con calma, haciendo que Kakashi lo viera fijamente.

− ¿Cómo has estado?, ya sabes, con Naruto y Sakura

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

− Bien

Kakashi bufó.

− ¿Solo bien?

− Si

*Irritado*

− Ya veo – Dijo Kakashi sin ocultar su irritación – Entonces… ¿Los rumores son falsos?

− No

Kakashi le miró con duda.

− ¿Entonces te da igual?

Sasuke le miró sin expresión.

− Por decirlo de algún modo – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Mi única preocupación es proteger a Sarada

El hombre bajo la mirada con cansancio.

− Creí que amabas a Sakura – Dijo con calma – Lo suficiente como para luchar por ella

" _Tú estás enamorado de ella"_

Sasuke desvió la mirada, las palabras de la morena se repetían sin cesar en su cabeza desde hace días, los sentimientos y sensaciones que experimentaba eran muy diferentes, y ahora trataba de identificar que sentía por Sakura y que sentía por Hinata.

− No – Dijo con calma – Si ella no respetó nuestra relación no vale la pena

Kakashi asintió no tal convencido, en su mente no se imaginaba la razón por la que Sakura lo había engañado después de perseguir tanto al moreno.

− Aun así, tal vez deberías hablar con ella, las cosas…

− Salgo con otra persona – Le interrumpió Sasuke irritado – Sarada la acepta y eso es lo único que importa

Kakashi le miró sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

− ¿Sales con alguien más?

Sasuke asintió.

− Si, recién comenzamos a salir

Kakashi asintió con calma, aun sin hacerse a la idea.

− Cualquier cosa, puedes decirme – Dijo Kakashi al aire

Sasuke soltó un suspiro sin querer.

− ¿De verdad?

Kakashi lo observó, tantos años, tantas cosas que habían pasado y todo lo que no dijeron, ni dirían, abría una enorme brecha entre ellos que no sería fácil de cubrir, las palabras sinceras que no fueron escuchadas, la preocupación, y el ni siquiera saber qué fue lo que lo hizo regresar. Suspiró con algo de frustración, esa relación no sería fácil de recuperar.

− ¿Con quién sales? – Dijo cambiando de tema

Sasuke le miró por unos momentos.

− Con Hinata

Kakashi estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas ante esa declaración.

− ¡¿Ella?! – Dijo casi gritando – Esto es… ¿Naruto lo sabe?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

− No

Kakashi bufó, sus alumnos eran tan "problemáticos" como bien diría Shikamaru.

− Ella fue la que le dio el puesto de Hokage – Dijo viendo a Sasuke

− Lo sé

− Y pertenece al clan Hyuga

− Lo sé también

Kakashi bajo la mirada, no sabía que pensar al respecto.

– ¿Estás seguro de esto? No será fácil

El moreno no contesto, no solo era Naruto, era el clan Hyuga y posiblemente toda la aldea, pero algo le decía que no podía dejarla marchar. Suspiró molesto, no tenía ni idea de que era lo que sentía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− Seguro que estarás bien

El niño asintió con calma, una vez más.

− Shino-Sensei me cuida muy bien – Repitió y le sonrió – ¡Salva a la tía Sky!

Hinata acaricio su cabeza.

− Eso intentaremos

Bolt sonrió de nuevo y luego miró a Sarada, Hinata siguió su mirada y fue luego de que Bolt dijera que tenía que ir al baño, se dirigió hacia la niña.

− ¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunto haciendo que la mirara

− Nada – Susurró la niña bajando la mirada

Hinata le miró con duda sentándose en la cama, haciendo que la niña la mirara de reojo. Hinata había estado todo el tiempo junto a Bolt, y aun cuando Sasuke estuvo a su lado…

− ¿Sarada-Chan?

La niña miró a la mujer verla con preocupación y dio un ligero suspiro. ¿Por qué su madre no estaba con ella?

Miró a la mujer y se hizo para adelante para abrazarla, recargando su cabeza contra su pecho, escuchando el golpeteo de su corazón, Hinata correspondió su abrazó de manera automática.

− ¿Está todo bien? – Pregunto preocupada

La niña asintió sin levantar la cabeza.

− Solo… ¿Puedo estar un poco más así?

Hinata acaricio su cabeza, como lo había hecho con Bolt, y apretó más su abrazo.

− Todo el tiempo que necesites

Sarada continúo abrazándola con fuerza. Ella emitía una extraña calidez que la hacía pensar que todo estaría bien.

− ¿Qué están haciendo?

Hinata giró su mirada hacía Naruto, que estaba en la puerta con una mirada de duda.

− Nada – Dijo Sarada separándose – Iré al baño

Hinata asintió viendo a la niña marcharse con paso rápido.

− Bolt también fue al baño – Dijo la mujer – No debe tardar en volver

Naruto le miró con calma, desviando la mirada.

− ¿Cómo estás? Preguntó con calma – Con lo que paso con Sasori…

− Estoy bien – Le cortó – Shino-Kun también lo está

Naruto se rascó la nuca.

− Me alegro que el teme llegara a salvarlos

La mujer le vio sorprendida por unos segundos, sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Dio un largo suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse, todos sus esfuerzos se veían reducidos de nuevo.

− Saldré de misión – Dijo con calma – Bolt se quedara con Shino-Kun

Naruto le vio fijamente por unos segundos.

− No creo que sea buena idea que salgas de la aldea – Dijo aparentando calma – Además de que Bolt se puede quedar conmigo

Hinata desvió la mirada.

− ¿Para que se quedé solo todo el día? – Casi espetó – Se quedará con Shino

Naruto suspiró con molestia cuando vio que empezaba a avanzar, sujetándola del brazo cuando paso a su lado.

− Tenemos que hablar

La mujer se zafo bruscamente.

− No tenemos nada de qué hablar – Espetó molesta

Naruto se movió cerrándole el paso con el brazo.

− Tenemos mucho de qué hablar – Dijo con calma – Las cosas no están bien en la aldea

Hinata suspiró con calma para tranquilizarse.

− Déjame pasar – Pidió con calma

Naruto le miró fijamente.

− No hasta que hablemos

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

− Déjame pasar – Repitió

Naruto volvió a negar con la cabeza.

− Nosotros…

− ¡No hay nosotros! – Le espetó con molestia – ¡Tú hijo estuvo en el hospital por días y no pudiste venir a visitarlo!

Naruto desvió la mirada con culpa.

− Las cosas se complicaron cuando se vio comprometida la seguridad de la aldea – Musitó con culpa

− ¿Pasa algo?

Ambos se sobresaltaron ante la voz de Sai y dirigieron su mirada hacía él.

− No – Dijo Hinata con calma

− Bien – Dijo Sai sonriendo – Tenemos que preparar las cosas

Hinata asintió, apartando el brazo de Naruto.

− Iré por Bolt – Dijo con calma

Naruto casi le gruño a Sai y dirigió su mirada hacía este que seguía sonriendo.

− ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó confundido

Sai aumento su sonrisa.

− Me alegro de que no hicieras mucho alboroto con lo del equipo Kurenai

− ¿Qué dices? – Dijo con duda

Sai le miró sin sonreír por unos momentos y luego se rasco la mejilla.

" _Así que Shikamaru no le paso el reporte"_ Pensó

− Eto… lo que pasa…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kiba empujo a Shino para que avanzara, el cual suspiró algo cansado, y nervioso, de lo que estaban por hacer.

− ¿Estás seguro de esto? – Pregunto Shino

Kiba asintió con decisión.

− Es algo que debemos hacer – Dijo con firmeza – Además de golpear a Naruto pero no lo eh visto

Shino asintió, tratando de avanzar pero…

− Deberías ir tú por delante – Dijo haciéndose a un lado

Kiba le miró malhumorado y dio un largo suspiro.

− Bien – Dijo con ánimo – Vamos

Ambos ninjas caminaron lentamente hacía su objetivo, que salía de la tienda de armas.

− ¡Hey Uchiha! – Gritó Kiba

El moreno dirigió su mirada desinteresada hacía ellos.

− Hmp

Kiba y Shino llegaron a su lado con paso lento y preciso, y se quedaron viendo fijamente por unos segundos.

*Momento incómodo*

− Eh… Nosotros – Comenzó Kiba viendo a Shino de reojo

Sasuke les siguió viendo sin aparente interés, pero algo irritado de que le estuvieran hablando.

− ¿Qué?

Kiba miró a Shino por unos momentos, que solo atino ver al Uchiha fijamente.

− Queríamos hablar contigo – Dijo el de gafas

− Así es – Confirmó Kiba

El moreno les vio fijamente.

− Hmp

*Momento aún más incómodo*

− Em… − Comenzó Kiba – Sabemos que estas saliendo con Hinata

− ¿Y?

Shino y Kiba se vieron por unos segundos antes de dirigir su mirada al moreno.

− Ella a sufrió mucho con todo lo de Naruto – Dijo Shino

Kiba asintió.

− No queremos que vuelva a pasar por lo mismo

El moreno les dio una mirada de molestia, que los asusto pero no lo demostraron, y se giró para continuar su camino.

− Tch, no soy Naruto

Ambos le vieron sorprendidos, pero el moreno ya avanzaba por la calle.

− Creó que salió mejor de lo esperado – Dijo Shino

Kiba se encogió de hombros

− Supongo que sí

− ¡Ustedes!

Giraron su mirada algo sobresaltados ante el inconfundible grito de Naruto.

− ¿Qué quieres? – Le espetó Kiba

El rubio les vio con clara molestia.

− Shino te recuerdo que eres un maestro – Dijo viéndolo – Y Kiba…

Naruto se hizo hacía atrás debido al golpe, que no esperaba, que le propino Kiba en la mejilla.

− ¡¿De verdad esperabas que nos quedáramos contigo después de lo que le hiciste a Hinata?! – Espetó

Shino le miró fríamente, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Kiba.

− Vámonos – Dijo mirando al castaño – No vale la pena pelear con él

− Tienes razón

Naruto les miró marchar sin poder hacer nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Qué te paso? – Pregunto Shikamaru viendo su ojo morado

Naruto le miró con algo de molestia.

− ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Kiba y Shino se unieron a raíz?

Shikamaru se rasco la nuca algo nervioso.

− No quería que hicieras algo como esto – Dijo con tono cansado – ¿Los confrontaste?

Naruto asintió.

− Creo que es obvio que no me funciono muy bien.

Shikamaru suspiró.

− Era algo obvio – Se sentó frente a Naruto – Pero no creo que las cosas mejoren

Naruto asintió con pesadez.

− Puede que no – Lo miró – Y no creo que esto sea algo bueno

Shikamaru le miro confundido.

− ¿El qué?

Naruto bajo la mirada unos segundos antes de alzarla.

− Raíz – Dijo con preocupación – Está tomando demasiada fuerza

Shikamaru asintió con calma.

− Lo sé, y tampoco creo que sea bueno, sobre todo con el tratado que mantienen con la nube

Naruto casi bufó

− Esa parte aun no la entiendo – Dijo el rubio con molestia

Shikamaru asintió.

− Creo que fue por lo del primer golpe

Naruto bufó.

− No iba a atacar a Akatsuki de forma abierta, la tomarían contra la aldea – Explicó con calma – Solo quedan tres por capturar

Shikamaru le miró de forma pensativa.

− Aunque creo que ya se dio el primer golpe, cuando mataron a Sasori

Naruto lo pensó por unos momentos.

− Él ataco primero

− Pero con el fin de que respondiéramos – Dijo Shikamaru aun analizando – Si lo piensas bien, ¿Por qué atacar a Hinata y Skiadrum?

− ¿Crees que esperaban que atacáramos?

− Tal vez una trampa, fueron golpes directos contra la familia de la autoridad de la aldea, esperando la respuesta de la misma

− Pero no la atacaron, bueno no a la esposa de Sai – Recalcó Naruto – Su plan siempre fue llevársela – Miró fijamente a Shikamaru – Hay algo respecto a ella que Sai no nos ha dicho, ¿Qué dice su expediente?

Shikamaru salió por unos segundos mientras iba por la carpeta, regresando segundos después leyéndola.

− Nada espectacular – Dijo volviéndose a sentar – Se convirtió en Jounin a los 17, pero no ha tenido ninguna misión especialmente… - Se detuvo al cambiar de página y se la extendió a Naruto – Mira esto

El rubio tomo la carpeta.

− ¿Qué debo ver? – Dijo sin comprender – Solo… ah, hay un hueco de dos años

Shikamaru asintió.

− Término casi al mismo tiempo que comenzaste con él, ambos son de la misma aldea

− Lo sé – Respondió – Pero es algo raro, nunca la mencionó

− No creo que se conocieran – Miró la edad – Ella es mucho más chica que él

Naruto le miró fijamente.

− ¿Crees que deba preguntarle?

Shikamaru asintió.

− Tal vez sea lo mejor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Entonces tu mamá ira a buscarla? – Pregunto Shikadai

Bolt asintió con calma.

− Al igual que Sasuke-Sensei

− Papá también irá – Dijo Inojin – Aunque no parece muy preocupado

Ambos niños le vieron con una gota sobre su frente.

− Supongo que es porque ella es fuerte – Dijo Bolt

− Es una niña – Dijo el rubio

Shikadai y Bolt se vieron unos segundos antes de verlos.

− Ella no es mala – Dijo Shikadai viendo a Inojin – Es una persona muy amable y tranquila

Bolt asintió.

− Fue capaz de hacerle frente a ese ninja – Dijo Bolt – Además de que supo que no era de confianza desde antes

Inojin dio un largo suspiro.

− No la eh tratado – Dijo sin verlos – Pero…

Shikadai se rasco la nuca.

− No creo que se quede con tu papá

Inojin le vio con duda.

− ¿Por qué lo dices?

Se encogió de hombros.

− No lo sé, para mi es algo obvio que no se ven como una pareja, son más como… ¿Amigos? – Dijo mirando a Bolt

El niño se encogió de hombros.

− Supongo – Dijo viendo a Inojin – Aunque si te soy sincero no espero que se marche

− Si eso también – Dijo Shikadai pensándolo – Ella parece muy unida a Uchiha-San

Bolt asintió con una sonrisa.

− Eso sí

Inojin asintió pensativo.

− Todo esto es raro – Miró a los dos – ¿Por qué no simplemente te quedas con quien te gusta sin hacer tanto alboroto?

Los otros dos asintieron.

− Supongo que es parte de la vida adulta – Dijo Shikadai

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miró a Sakura caminando de un lado a otro con las cosas de la comida, mientras Naruto trataba de comer un poco.

− Naruto deja de hacer eso – Dijo dándole un golpe en la mano – La comida ya va a estar lista

− Pero tengo hambre Sakura-Chan – Se quejó

Sarada caminó hacia ella con paso lento.

− Mamá – Le llamó

− ¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunto la pelirosa aun caminando de un lado a otro

− Papá saldrá de misión por un tiempo largo – Dijo con voz baja – ¿Puedo quedarme con él esta noche?

Sakura se detuvo y giró su mirada hacía Sarada con calma.

− Pero acabas de salir del hospital y la comida ya casi esta lista – Se quejó

Sarada bajo la mirada.

− Es que… de verdad tardará un poco en volver

Sakura bufó con algo de molestia.

− ¿Y te dijo que podías quedarte con él?

− En realidad no – Dijo la niña – Pero no creo que me diga que no

La pelirosa bufó irritada.

− Está bien – Dijo con calma – Naruto llévala por favor, en lo que termino de preparar la comida

El rubio la miró algo molesto.

− Esta bien

Sarada asintió con una ligera sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Puso la mesa con calma, analizando la información que había recibido de Sai, y que no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza.

Skiadrum había dejado la aldea por dos años, años vacíos donde no especificaban que había pasado, pero lo que le llamaba la atención, fue que en el tiempo que ella desapareció, Sasuke había regresado a la aldea.

¿Cómo se habían conocido? ¿En que influyó que ella no estuviera para que él regresara?

Saltó cuando escucho el toquido de la puerta y sacudió la cabeza para sacar esas preguntas de su cabeza.

− ¡Sarada-Chan! – Dijo sorprendida cuando abrió la puerta

La niña le miró algo avergonzada.

− Lo siento, quería saber si podía quedarme aquí, ya que papá se irá…

− Claro – Dijo la mujer sonriendo – Pasa, la comida ya casi está lista

La niña asintió entrando tras ella.

− ¿La ayudo con algo?

La mujer asintió.

− Tú padre esta fuera con Bolt, ¿Puedes hablarles para que se laven las manos?

Sarada asintió feliz corriendo hacía el patio, mientras Hinata iba a terminar de preparar la mesa.

− ¡Ya estamos aquí! – Escucho el gritó de Bolt

Hinata les sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente al niño, sonriéndole a Sasuke que venía tras él.

− Ve a lavarte las manos – Le dijo al niño

− ¡Voy!

Sasuke le dio un beso rápido, haciéndola sonrojar completamente, antes de salir escaleras arriba.

− Le ayudo – Dijo Sarada caminando hacia ella

Sarada y Hinata pusieron la mesa con calma, platicando sobre la academia por unos momentos, mientras regresaban Bolt y Sasuke.

− ¡Cena! – Casi grito Bolt

Hinata le sonrió pasándole el plato.

− Itadakimasu – Dijo Bolt

Comieron con calma, con Bolt y Sarada hablando de la academia ante la atenta mirada de los adultos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− No sé por qué nunca has querido destruir esa aldea – Dijo con calma

− ¿Por qué querría hacerlo?

El hombre le miró fijamente, ella estaba sentada en una esquina de la celda

− Lo que paso con tu papá – Dijo haciendo énfasis a las palabras – Con tú mamá, con Danzo, incluso con Nii

Ella siguió sin mirarlo.

− Nada de eso fue culpa de la aldea

El hombre bufó.

− Seguro

La chica alzó su mirada hacía él.

− Papá y mamá murieron protegiendo la aldea – Dijo con calma – Danzo los engaño, nunca los culpe por eso

El hombre la miró sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

− ¿Crees que me creeré eso? ¿Qué no los culpas?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

− No lo hago, soy una shinobi, eso es parte del trabajo

El hombre bufó.

− ¡Tobi! – Escucharon a Deidara − ¡Es hora de irnos!

− ¡Tobi está listo! – Dijo alzando las manos

El rubio le miró irritado pero no hizo comentario alguno, tenía que hacerse a la idea de que ese era su compañero permanente a partir de ahora.

La chica suspiró cuando se quedó sola de nuevo, alzó la mirada cuando sintió otra presencia, viendo al chico que estaba frente a la puerta, bajo la mirada rápidamente. El moreno le miró fijamente por varios segundos, aunque la chica no lo veía, seguramente no queriendo caer en otro genjutsu.

− ¿Qué hablabas con Tobi? – Pregunto directamente

Ella siguió sin mirarlo.

− Cosas sin importancia – Dijo con voz baja – Es un tipo bastante raro

El moreno bufó.

− Supongo que en eso tienes razón

La chica resistió el impulso de alzar la mirada.

− ¿Qué quieres?

− ¿Me tienes miedo?

− No

− Entonces alza la mirada

− No

El moreno se le quedo viendo fijamente unos segundos más.

− Eres bastante torpe para ser una ninja

La chica saltó ligeramente sorprendida.

− Eso no le incumbe

− Supongo que no

*Irritada*

Se dio la vuelta aun sin verlo y se recostó, tenía la mima actitud irritante que su hermano.

Itachi se alejó con calma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se dio la vuelta una vez más, tratando de no destapar a Sasuke.

− ¿Está todo bien?

La mujer casi saltó y soltó un suspiro girando de nuevo.

− Lo siento – Dijo con calma – No quería despertarte

El moreno movió su mano y jugó con sus cabellos.

− Estás rara desde la cena

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

− Solo estoy algo nerviosa – Mintió

− ¿Nerviosa?

La mujer asintió, no queriendo decir lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

− Es que dijo que Skiadrum-San podría estar en peligro

El moreno le miró fijamente, jalándola hacía su pecho, haciéndola sonrojar de nuevo.

− ¿Estás segura que solo es eso?

Ella asintió dejando que la abrazara.

− Sí

Sasuke la separó un poco de sí pasados unos segundos, levantándose sobre uno de sus brazos y mirando hacía la puerta.

− ¿Qué pasa Sarada? – Preguntó viendo la puerta

La niña asomo su cabeza por la puerta con calma.

− No quería interrumpir – Dijo sonrojada

− No pasa nada – Dijo Hinata dando una sonrisa cálida – ¿Qué ocurre?

La niña se sonrojo bajando la mirada.

− ¿Puedo dormir con ustedes?

Hinata miró a Sasuke que asintió segundos después dando un suspiro.

− Claro – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa

Se hizo a un lado para hacerle un espacio, y Sarada se acostó entre ellos.

− ¿Tienes miedo de algo? – Le preguntó Hinata

La niña negó con la cabeza.

− No exactamente – Dijo con calma

Sasuke le miró con duda.

− ¿Entonces?

La niña lo miró por unos momentos.

− No lo sé

Hinata extendió sus manos y la abrazó pegándola a su cuerpo, haciéndola sonrojar levemente.

− Todo está bien – Dijo aun abrazándola – Será mejor dormir

La niña asintió, agarrándose a la los brazos de la mujer.

Sasuke los observó fijamente, sin saber que pensar respecto a eso, esa mujer de verdad confundía sus emociones.

Ignoró sus pensamientos y se acercó a ella, pasando uno de sus brazos sobre su familia, solo faltaba que llegara Bolt.

Horas después pensaba en la mala suerte que tenía al invocarlo, mientras trataba de no caerse de la cama, pues cuatro personas en una cama matrimonial le dejaba poco espacio y le quitaban aún más el sueño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Puso sus palmas contra la pared, mientras su ojo se ponía azul completamente.

Sonrió al cabo de unos segundos, viendo la luna por medio de los barrotes de la celda.

− Jaque Mate – Susurró con una sonrisa.

* * *

Y fin por ahora.


	18. Capítulo 18- Inseguridad

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18.− Inseguridad**

 _Según la leyenda, existió una vez una_ _ **Sombra Sin Nombre**_ _, que vagaba sola por el mundo, perdida, sin pertenecer a ningún cuerpo._

 _Al descubrir que era la única sombra con voluntad propia, y que no tenía cuerpo, fue preguntando al mundo si quería ser su cuerpo._

 _Le preguntó a una roca, que le mandó a hablar con el Amo de la Montaña, el cual se enfureció con ella, lo mismo ocurrió con el Amo del Bosque, al que le envió un árbol. Cuando un pez le aconsejó que hablara con el Amo del Mar, este intento encerrarle en una prisión submarina. Cuando habló con el Amo del Viento, por recomendación de un pájaro, aquel se rio de la Sombra Sin Nombre, burlándose de su insignificancia._

 _Culpando de todo a los soles, despotricó contra ellos, y después de que la enviaran a hablar con el Amo de los Soles, este intento destruirle; a partir de entonces, no salió más de día._

 _Una noche, las lunas le dijeron que hablara con el Amo de las Estrellas; este escucho pacientemente su problema, y, cuando termino, le informo del motivo de su existencia: ella era la sombra de los seis amos, pero, como ellos no debían tener sombras, intento destruirla a su vez._

 _Cansada de ser rechazada, la Sombra Sin Nombre se ocultó en lo más profundo del subsuelo._

 _Allí conoció finalmente a la que acabaría siendo su compañera,_ _ **una serpiente**_ _, de la que se hizo amiga._

 _Desde entonces ambas compartieron el mismo destino y la sombra paso a llamarse la_ _ **Sombra de la Serpiente.**_

 _Para cuando la serpiente murió, la sombra había adquirido el suficiente poder como para existir como un ser poderoso, adquiriendo la forma de la serpiente._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus pasos eran simples, no llevaban mucha velocidad ni se quedaba atrás, sin embargo, su mente analizaba los millones de resultados de esa misión, esos resultados que no sabía si era capaz de asimilar, sobre todo por esos encuentros o desencuentros que podía sufrir.

Por qué solo una cosa era segura dentro de toda la información recibida, y era que Itachi estaría ahí, listo para luchar de nuevo, y él ya estaba demasiado cansado de esa historia, y aún más, no sabía la manera de darle un final.

Cosas del pasado que se clavaban en su alma, con unos deseos oscuros de venganza que trataba de calmar, pero al mismo tiempo, otros que no podía identificar, porque las ganas de matarlo eran iguales a las de dejarlo vivo. Y aun con su vista fija en el camino, y todos sus sentidos alerta, se preguntaba si era posible aplazar esa reunión, cumplir con su misión y alejarse de ese lugar sin tener que topárselo, aun cuando eso era poco probable.

Cerró los ojos unos momentos, esos ojos que tal vez le podrían decir que debía hacer, aunque no pudo evitar recordar la ardua pelea y la forma de conseguirlos, trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad, tenía que concentrarse en la misión, el destino de todo el mundo, literalmente, dependía de poder lograrlo o no.

Miró de reojo a la mujer que caminaba a su lado, que tenía un aire pensativo y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

− ¿Pasa algo? – Le preguntó con calma

La mujer respingo levemente, sonrojándose un poco y negando con la cabeza.

− Solo repasaba la misión – Dijo con una sonrisa

Sasuke asintió y regreso su vista al camino, mientras Hinata trataba de concentrarse.

Sasuke lucia muy preocupado, seguramente estaba pensando en ella y en si estaría bien.

Se quedó ligeramente atrás mientras su mente viajaba a las millones de posibilidades que había entre la relación que tenían esos dos, una en la que Sasuke se negaba a aclarar, no solamente con ella, y que solo la preocupaba más.

Ella pensaba que de alguna manera esa ninja se interponía entre los dos, pero ¿Y si era ella la que estaba en medio?

Sasuke le había dicho que le gustaba, sin posibilidad a replicar, y la había declarado su novia, pero no le contaba nada de su pasado, de la razón por la que regresó a la aldea, de por qué dejo de buscar a su hermano con deseos oscuros, Tantas cosas sobre él que no sabía, y que tal vez nunca sería capaz de saber.

Sin embargo ella, lo había abrazado al segundo de verlo, él la había llevado a su casa esa misma noche y le había cedido su habitación.

Tal vez era ella misma la que se interponía, ella y Sai se interponían en medio de ellos dos.

Lo observo de reojo, el hombre estaba demasiado concentrado, seguramente pensando en ella, seguramente preocupado por ella.

− ¿Pasa algo Hinata-San? – Dijo Sai sacándola de sus pensamientos – La noto muy distraída

La mujer se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza.

− Nada – Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza – Lo siento

Sasuke la observó detenidamente cuando volvieron a caminar.

− ¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunto con calma

Hinata lo miró y le regalo una sonrisa.

− Nada, será mejor concentrarnos, estamos por llegar

Sasuke siguió caminando con calma, deteniéndose, al igual que Hinata, segundos después al ver la comitiva que los esperaba.

− ¡¿Ese es Orochimaru?! – Casi gritó Hinata incrédula

El moreno le vio con calma, casi riendo de su mirada sorprendida al ver al hombre al lado del Raikage.

− Así es – Dijo Sai con tranquilidad – Hace poco se hizo aliado de la aldea de la nube

Hinata miró a Sasuke cuando Sai avanzó hacía ellos para hablar.

− ¿Es confiable? – Preguntó con extrañeza

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

− Él está al lado de quien le conviene – Dijo viendo al hombre – Pero no, no lo es

Hinata le miró aun sin saber que pensar, viendo a Sai hablar con ellos asintiendo con su cabeza varias veces, pasados unos minutos, regresó con ellos.

− Todo está listo – Dijo con calma – Nos separaremos para cubrir las dos

Hinata asintió viendo a Sasuke, que no hizo comentario alguno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entró con paso lento, analizando toda la situación, su hermano ya debería haber llegado a la ubicación de Pein, pero no lo había hecho, nadie de la nube. Entonces ¿Para qué era ese rastreador?

Bufó molesto, no entendía las intenciones que tenían.

Camino por el pasillo y vio a Deidara lavarse las manos, mientras el agua se volvía roja, pero el rubio no parecía tener herida alguna, además de que acababa de llegar de una misión con Tobi. El rubio dirigió su mirada hacía el moreno y le dio una sonrisa algo retorcida.

− ¡Katsu! – Dijo mostrándole las manos aun ensangrentadas

El moreno le vio sin interés volviendo a caminar, Deidara le molestaba. Detuvo su andar, algo en su mente acababa de encajar por alguna razón.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la celda, supo que había acertado, la sangre comenzaba en uno de los lados del pasillo y seguía el patrón de arrastre por la celda hasta una de las esquinas, en la que la chica estaba tirada de lado con la respiración entrecortada. Su cabello negro cubría su cara, mientras la sangre cubría su cuerpo, contrastando con su piel, más pálida de lo usual. Sus heridas eran notorias y de muchas aún seguía sangrando, unas eran quemaduras, otros eran cortes limpios, como el filo de una navaja.

Eso era obra de Tobi y Deidara, estaba seguro.

Caminó con paso lento hacía ella y la miró con indiferencia por unos segundos. Salió de la celda, regresando minutos después con un cazo con agua y un trapo, suspiró con molestia inclinándose a su lado.

Limpio la sangre seca de la chica, escuchándola gemir de dolor, removiéndose levemente contra él, que ignoraba intencionalmente la presencia en la puerta.

− No creo que sirva de nada – Dijo el hombre con calma

− ¿Por qué?

Kisame le miró fijamente.

− Deidara no logró sacarle nada, así que lo repetirá mañana

Itachi vio a la chica mientras la seguía limpiando.

− De nada nos sirve muerta – Dijo el moreno con indiferencia

Kisame los miró por unos segundos, Itachi era muy serio, pero se notaba la lástima que tenía por esa torpe chica.

− No demores demasiado – Dijo con molestia alejándose de la celda

Itachi no dijo nada mientras continuaba con su trabajo, por unos momentos pensó en curarla con chacra, pero no era su especialidad, y no serviría de nada si Deidara continuaba con ella el día siguiente, lo cual era muy probable, ya que aún no tenían noticias de Pein. Se quedó completamente inmóvil segundos después al sentir la mano de la chica sobre su brazo con algo de fuerza, ¿Estaba fingiendo?

− Estas aquí – Dijo con voz baja – Sasuke

Itachi abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar ese nombre.

− Cuando regresé c-creí que t-te ibas a e-enojar porque m-mi cabello estaba corto – Dijo con voz entrecortada – P-Pero no estabas ahí

Itachi la miró fijamente por unos segundos, ella tenía los ojos casi cerrados.

− ¿E-Esta v-vez te quedaras a m-mi lado Sasuke?

Itachi solo siguió mirándola, sin saber, por primera vez en muchos años, como debía reaccionar, cerró los ojos momentáneamente, abriéndolos después dejando ver toda su frustración, nada tenía sentido para él, ¿Cómo alguien relacionado a Danzo podía ser cercano a su hermano?

− No p-pongas esa c-cara – Dijo la chica sobresaltándolo cuando paso su mano de su brazo a su mejilla, dándole una sonrisa que solo termino por confundirlo – Y-Yo s-solo quiero q-que…

Dejó caer su mano mientras sus ojos se cerraban y su cabeza caía hacía atrás, evitando el golpe por la mano del moreno, Itachi la miro sin dar crédito a sus palabras, no solo por lo dicho, sino porque ya nada tenía sentido.

¿Qué eran ella y Sasuke?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miró al moreno lejos de ella, viendo la luna con mucho entusiasmo, no pudo evitar suspirar. ¿De verdad Sasuke quería estar con ella o solo era un plato de segunda mesa?

− ¿Está todo bien? – Escucho la voz de Sai

Dirigió su mirada hacía el moreno y asintió con la cabeza.

− Todo bien – Mintió – Solo estoy algo preocupada

El moreno asintió despacio.

− Creo que está podría ser nuestra única oportunidad de voltear la situación, y para eso necesitamos muchos aliados aunque no sean confiables – Dijo en voz baja viendo a Kabuto que iba con ellos – Así que le pido por favor, que este atenta

Hinata asintió, viendo de reojo a Kabuto.

− ¿Cómo fue que Raíz se alió a Orochimaru? – Preguntó algo extrañada

Sai le dio una sonrisa que la hizo sentir incomoda.

− No lo hicimos, el trato es directamente con la nube.

Hinata le miró sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

− Siendo la nube tan precavida – Dijo sin creerlo

El moreno se encogió de hombros sin saber bien que decir.

− Creo que es algo normal – Escucharon tras ellos, saltando un poco

Sai miró a Sasuke dándole una sonrisa.

− ¿Por qué dice eso Sasuke-San?

El moreno se sentó junto a Hinata, entre ella y Sai, haciendo que este se moviera un poco hacía un lado, dejándolo confundido ya que había mucho espacio, no tenía que meterse entre ellos.

− Son tiempos difíciles – Dijo con calma – Además no creo que sea una alianza

Sai analizó la situación por unos momentos.

− ¿Más bien como un acuerdo? – Le preguntó

Sasuke asintió.

− Supongo que sí, deben tener algo que él quiere

Sai asintió con calma.

− Supongo que por eso Orochimaru fue con el Raikage

Hinata les miró por unos momentos.

− Kabuto está casi a su mismo nivel – Dijo en un susurro

Sasuke asintió.

− No debemos confiarnos – Dijo Sasuke viendo a Sai – Será mejor hacer una guardia

Ambos asintieron viendo de reojo a Kabuto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tenía el ceño fruncido y las manos juntas, ese enredo de verdad le estaba causando dolor de cabeza, y por más que lo pensara, no podía formar un equipo efectivo para esa misión.

− ¿Que tanto piensas?

Dirigió su mirada hacía Temari y dio un suspiro.

− En toda la situación de Raíz – Dijo con calma

Temari le frunció el ceño.

− ¿Por lo de esposa de Sai?

Shikamaru asintió con calma.

− Hay algo tras de todo esto – Dijo viéndola – Es una misión de rescate contra Akatsuki, y fueron 5 ninjas

Temari asintió pensativa sentándose junto a Shikamaru.

− Pero en ellos van Sasuke y Hinata

Shikamaru frunció más el ceño.

− Eso es lo segundo – Dijo viendo los papeles – Si tenía el equipo de rastreo completo, ¿Por qué solo llevar a Hinata?

Temari lo pensó por unos momentos.

− Tal vez el Byakugan sea lo más efectivo

Shikamaru negó.

− Tal vez para localizar, pero si algo sale mal Hinata sería la peor para enfrentarse a esa situación

Temari le frunció el ceño a Shikamaru.

− Ella es fuerte – Dijo algo molesta – Junto con Shino y Sasuke venció a Sasori

El moreno negó con la cabeza.

− No me refiero a eso precisamente – Dijo tratando de calmar a la rubia – Es solo que no está al nivel de Akatsuki en una pelea, fue verdaderamente un milagro que hubieran sobrevivido, además ella no tiene los ideales de Raíz

Temari lo pensó por unos momentos.

− ¿Crees que hay otra razón para que ella fuera parte del equipo?

Shikamaru asintió pasándole el expediente a la rubia.

− Ese es el expediente de la esposa de Sai – Dijo mientras la rubia lo abría – No hay nada fuera de lo común, salvo que solo ha fallado una misión

Temari lo hojeo por unos momentos y luego asintió.

− Ella parece más estar al nivel de Akatsuki

− Sin embargo perdió con facilidad – Dijo viendo a la rubia – Ella sabía que el sujeto estaba disfrazado e hizo todo para que Sarada se alejara de él, sin embargo nunca lo reporto

Hubo silencio por unos segundos.

− Tal vez no estaba segura – Dijo Temari pensativa

Shikamaru negó con lentitud.

− Según Karui, ella debió asesinarlo o capturarlo para interrogarlo – Explicó – Esa es la regla en la nube

Temari vio los papeles, tratando de encontrarle lógica al asunto, sin mucho éxito.

− Hay algo tras todo esto – Dijo segura

Shikamaru asintió.

− Viniendo de Raíz no puede ser nada bueno

Temari lo miró y asintió, ¿En que se había metido Hinata?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se talló los ojos con pereza, llevaba ya muchas horas en esa oficina, era tiempo de ir a casa.

Aun en la silla se quedó inmóvil al pensar en esa palabra, casa.

Vivía con Sakura y Sarada, las cuales parecían no llevar una relación muy buena desde hace tiempo, pero ese lugar no era lo que podría llamar una casa, un hogar. Sakura nunca lo esperaba despierta, al contrario de Hinata, ni tenía preparado su baño o una cena caliente, no estaba el "buenas noches", la cálida sonrisa y el apoyo silencioso que su exesposa solía brindarle.

Era lógico que la una fuera diferente de la otra, pero nunca creyó echar de menos la calidez de Hinata.

Dio un suspiró recargándose contra el respaldo de la silla y echando la cabeza atrás, tratando de sacar esas ideas de su cabeza. Él estaba con Sakura, debía apoyarla en lo que pudiera con la relación inestable de la aldea pero…

− _Cu-Cuando me animaste durante el combate, sentí que me volvía más fuerte, al acabar los exámenes preliminares… estaba orgullosa de mí misma… bueno un poco… me parece que la gente no se da cuenta al mirarme pero… c-creo que eh cambiado… ha sido gracias a ti Naruto-Kun… eso es lo que pienso_

− _¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Gracias a mí eh? ¡Si es que soy una buena influencia claro esta!... Hinata ¿De verdad crees lo que me has dicho? Puede que te parezca fuerte, pero, en realidad, no hago más que fracasar en todo… y me da tanta rabia que finjo ser mejor de lo que soy_

− _Eso no es así… es cierto que a veces fracasas, pero cuando lo haces, para mí, ¡Eres un fracasado con orgullo! No eres perfecto por eso pero… cada vez que fracasas tienes la voluntad para levantarte y seguir adelante, para mí esa es la verdadera fuerza, po-por eso creo que eres muy fuerte Naruto-Kun_

 _\- ¡Gracias Hinata! Estaba un poco deprimido y atontado, me has dado el empujón que necesitaba… Sabes Hinata tú_

− _¿Eh?_

− _Me parecías una sosa timidona, un poco rarita vamos_

− …

− _Pero me gustan mucho las personas como tú_

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente.

Ese fue el primer día en el que cambio toda su vida, esa fuerza que no sabía que tenía, esas personas a las que quería proteger, y sin embargo, muchos años después, se dio cuenta que había sido ella la que siempre creyó en el incondicionalmente.

Con el paso de los años se había ganado el respeto de la aldea, se había ganado un lugar entre los ninjas más fuertes, pero había sido ella, la que lo ayudo a cumplir su sueño, a realizarse como persona, la que le dio por fin una familia. Y ahora esa mujer, estaba en una peligrosa misión de Raíz.

Había sido un idiota, de verdad lo era, al hacerle tanto daño, y cada vez que trataba de arreglar las cosas con ella, o cada vez que intentaba cuidarla, cuidarlos, solo empeoraba las cosas.

No sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo actuar, y con ese pensamiento, azoto su cabeza contra la mesa con fuerza. ¿Por qué era tan cabeza hueca?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su mente no dejaba de analizar todas las posibilidades y puntos de vista que tal vez no era capaz de ver, Sasuke y Skiadrum. Una historia que no conocía, y que tal vez jamás haría, y que lograba hacerla sentir como una intrusa.

No sabía a ciencia cierta que sentía por Sasuke, era algo fuerte y abrazador que se clavaba en su pecho cada vez que sentía que el moreno perdía la vista preocupado, algo que nunca había sentido y que la confundía por completo.

Cuando todo termina, y aún estaban vivos, Sai se divorciaría de ella, se lo había confirmado, entonces… ¿Ella regresaría a la nube? Pero la pregunta correcta era ¿Sasuke la dejaría regresar?

Desde ese primer abrazó, hasta esas conversaciones que compartían, ambos eran muy unidos de algún modo. Trató de dar la vuelta con calma para no despertar al moreno mientras seguía con sus pensamientos, sobresaltándose al darse cuenta que este ya estaba despierto.

− Lo siento – Murmuró

− Hmp

La mujer se sonrojo y paso sus brazos por los costados del moreno, pegando su cabeza a su pecho.

− ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó el moreno confundido

− Nada – Respondió Hinata – Solo… quería abrazarlo

Sasuke la rodeo con los brazos también.

− Te salvas porque estamos en medio de una importante misión

Hinata no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa ante esa frase.

− Eso parece – Murmuró

Sasuke tomó un mechón de su cabello con delicadeza.

− Mañana será un día complicado, será mejor dormir

− Si – Respondió ella sonriendo

El moreno la vio con algo de duda mientras ella cerraba los ojos, de alguna manera, ese abrazó se sentía como una despedida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee miró con algo de extrañeza ese extraño grupo.

Gai, Kakashi, Tenten, Ino, Chouji y Neji se miraban los unos a los otros sin decir una palabra, era un grupo de misión demasiado raro.

− ¿Para qué nos llamó séptimo? – Dijo Neji con extrañeza

Naruto les extendió unos pergaminos.

− Es una misión – Dijo con calma – Shikamaru será el líder

Los ninjas abrieron el pergamino, sorprendiéndose segundos después y dándole una mirada de incredulidad a Naruto.

− Tiene que ser una broma – Espetó Neji molesto

El rubio le dio una mirada molesta.

− No me respondas de esa forma – Dijo con molestia – Sigo siendo el Hokage

Neji hizo una reverencia.

− Me disculpo Lord Hokage – Dijo con calma

Ino bufó viendo al rubio.

− Aun así – Dijo viendo a los demás – Es una misión bastante extraña – Miró a Naruto – Somos un grupo demasiado grande como para pasar desapercibido

− Eso es cierto – Dijo Kakashi – Casi parece una locura

Naruto asintió con calma.

− De hecho lo es – Dijo con calma – Pero no tenemos opción

Neji le dio una mirada molesta.

− ¿Para salvar a una ninja de la nube? – Casi espeto

Naruto negó.

− Esto no es por eso – Aclaró con calma – Lo entenderás más adelante

El grupo lo vio sin decir palabra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Itachi miró el rostro fruncido de Deidara con inusitada calma.

− No – Dijo el rubio molesto

− Tobi piensa que es buena idea – Dijo el de mascara

Deidara le dio una mirada molesta que lo hizo esconderse tras un pilar.

− Soy capaz de hacerla hablar – Dijo con enojo

Kisame lo miró un tanto irritado.

− ¿Y cuánto tiempo te llevara? – Dijo el de piel azul – No tenemos mucho tiempo, además de que casi la matas – Dijo con calma

Deidara bufó.

− Si no le hice nada – Dijo con molestia

Kisame estuvo a punto de golpearlo.

− De nada nos sirve muerta – Le dijo con calma – Que Itachi la interrogue es la mejor opción.

Deidara volvió a bufar.

− Soy capaz de sacarle la información – Repitió molesto

Itachi lo miró con la misma calma de siempre, lo que solo acabó de irritar al rubio.

− ¿Por qué tanto empeño en querer interrogarla? – Le espetó a Itachi

El moreno lo siguió mirando con calma sin contestar a su pregunta.

− Tobi creé que…

− Tú cállate Tobi – Le grito el rubio

− Tobi se calla – Dijo el de mascara

Kisame miro a Deidara bastante irritado.

− No tenemos tiempo para esto – Le espetó casi perdiendo la paciencia

− ¿Y sí para que él lo haga? – Respondió el rubio

Todos se quedaron en silencio y en alerta constante al escuchar una pequeña explosión.

− Tobi escucho algo – Dijo el de mascara viendo por el pasillo

Los cuatro hombres vieron el pasillo fijamente, esperando un ataque, aunque lo que no esperaban era ver a Sai y Kabuto caminar con calma hacía ellos.

− Hola – Dijo Sai dando una falsa sonrisa – ¿Está mi esposa por aquí?

Los Akatsuki se miraron entre sí, y luego a los hombres que estaban en el pasillo.

− Vienen solos – Dijo Kisame tras unos momentos

Se hizo un tenso silencio entre ellos, esperando un ataque.

− No estamos solos – Dijo Sai mostrando sus creaciones de tinta

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se forzó a dar un paso más, dos días de interrogatorio con Deidara había hecho mella en su cuerpo, a tal punto que dar un simple paso se había vuelto muy doloroso, tanto que quiso dejarse caer, aguantando ese deseo, siguió caminando.

Había escuchado la explosión, así que el plan ya estaba en marcha, ese plan que se iría al carajo si ella no podía llegar a esa maldita puerta.

Casi calló de cara al llegar a ese lugar, pero logró apoyarse a la pared, para abrir los cerrojos que guardaban el ansiado secreto de los Akatsuki, y entonces por fin se permitió sentarse, ahora todo estaba en manos de Sasuke y de Hinata.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata dio una señal con la mano y avanzó junto con Sasuke a ese cuarto, sorprendiéndose de la intensidad que esté tenía, así como de la presencia que los acompañaba. Viendo de reojo como Sasuke colocaba con cuidado cada uno de los pergaminos, hasta extender el que estaba a sus pies. La chica lo ignoro por unos momentos mientras veía las palabras talladas en esa habitación.

− ¿Estas lista?

La voz de Sasuke la trajo a la realidad y asintió con la cabeza.

− ¿Está todo listo?

El moreno asintió, mostrándole los pergaminos.

− Todo listo – Dijo extendiendo sus manos

Hinata lo miró algo sonrojada y activo su Byakugan al tiempo que extendía sus manos hacía el moreno que había activado su Sharingan, hizo nota mental de preguntarle sobre sus ojos, ya que no conocía ese patrón.

Alejo sus pensamientos al sentirlo tomar sus manos, y se permitió ser uno con el moreno, fusionando su chacra para lograr el poder necesario que exigían los pergaminos.

− Terabits, abre tu puerta – Susurró la chica, sintiendo el poder fluyendo por su cuerpo

− 12 Estrellas del cielo – Dijo el moreno tomando con fuerza sus manos

El poder los envolvió, mostrando su chacra de color azulado arremolinándose a su alrededor, cubriendo todo el cuarto y llegando a los pergaminos extendidos que Sasuke había colocado.

− Brillen – Dijo el moreno apretando las manos de Hinata

− Stela Brigh – Dijeron al mismo tiempo

El viento azoto sus cuerpos pero lucharon por permanecer unidos mientras sentían como todo a su alrededor empezaba a partirse poco a poco, las rocas empezaron a caer cerca de ellos hasta que los pergaminos se hicieron pedazos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se dejaron de mover al sentir esa cantidad de poder arriba de ellos, era como una lucha fuera de control, pero no había nadie más que ellos, o eso se suponía.

− ¿Qué es esa sensación? – Dijo Tobi viendo a los Akatsuki

Los hombres los miraron y luego a los otros dos que aún estaban bloqueando el pasillo, y que en ningún momento habían hecho el intento de atacarlos, si bien las creaciones de tinta no eran difíciles de eliminar, eran demasiadas.

− Es una distracción – Dijo Itachi – Por eso no nos atacan

Sai le dio una sonrisa.

− Eres tan bueno deduciendo como Sasuke – Dijo con calma

Tobi los miró y lanzó sus brazos hacía el techo destrozándolo, si esa sensación venía directamente de arriba de ellos, solo significaba una sola cosa.

− Aun es muy pronto – Dijo Sai bloqueándole el camino con unos ogros

El Akatsuki lo miró molesto, destrozando los ogros en segundos y saliendo por el agujero.

− Eso no es bueno – Dijo Sai corriendo por el pasillo al igual que Kabuto

Los Akatsuki restantes batallaban con las creaciones que parecían llegar de todos los lugares.

− Demonios – Gritó Deidara lanzado su arcilla − ¡Katsu!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corrió por el pasillo, no sabía que estaban haciendo, pero si estaban en "esa habitación" no podía ser nada bueno.

" _Esa nunca ha sido nuestra intención"_

Maldijo a la ninja de la nube, ellos habían caído en su trampa por completo, esa trampa que desde un principio estuvo clara, y que no pudo ver hasta ese momento, Akatsuki nunca fue el objetivo.

Se detuvo abruptamente con una explosión que lo hizo caer de espaldas y destrozo parte del lugar, casi gimió de dolor con ese golpe.

Se levantó con la mayor rapidez que pudo, aun con el dolor de espaldas y por todo el cuerpo, viendo un poco de las figuras borrosas que salían del polvo con paso lento y calmado, cosa que solo consiguió irritarlo más que antes.

Sasuke, a lado de Hinata, con una expresión sería, pero sin duda alguna, sin intención de luchar contra ellos, ese no era el plan, lo notó al ver la bolsa extra que Hinata cargaba en una de sus piernas.

Sasuke tomó a Hinata y desaparecio segundos después.

− Tobi – Escucho a Deidara – ¿Dónde están?

El de la mascara dio un bufido frustrado.

− Escaparon – Dijo con molestia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Cómo está? – Preguntó Hinata con calma

Sai dio un suspiró largo y señalo con la cabeza la escena que la paralizo por completo.

Skiadrum, en brazos de Sasuke, que estaba recostado contra un árbol. El moreno le susurraba palabras mientras Kabuto la curaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Qué se llevaron? – Preguntó Deidara

Tobi se encogió de hombros al igual que los otros dos.

− No puede ser algo bueno Dijo Kisame – Si fue su objetivo todo el tiempo

Itachi miró el vació por completo, tratando de comprender esa sensación, cuando vio a su hermano cubrir a la ninja de la nube con su capa para luego alejarse, ella era la esposa del líder de Raíz, y aun así, estaba tan cercano a él, a su tonto hermano que lo ignoro por completo para ponerla a salvo.

− Tobi piensa que debemos seguirlos y recuperar lo que se llevaron – Escuchó y volvió a la realidad

Deidara le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

− No sabemos que se llevaron – Le espetó

El de la máscara rio.

− Eso no importa, si se llevaron algo van a ocultarlo, no van a llevarlo a la aldea

Kisame asintió.

− Así es, deben tener un lugar al cual quieran ir

Deidara bufó molesto.

− Mientras pueda explotarlos por mí está bien – Dijo el rubio

Toni sonrió viendo a Itachi.

− ¿Qué dice usted Itachi-San?

El moreno los vio y se encogió de hombros.

Tal vez era el momento de tener esa batalla que llevaba tanto tiempo buscando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Cómo te sientes? – Le preguntó una vez que Kabuto se fue

Ella hizo una exclamación ahogada.

− Eh estado peor – Dijo con voz baja

El moreno la vio fijamente.

− ¿De verdad?

Ella rio levemente.

− Tenía mucho sin recibir daño físico – Se quejó – Así que esto es un dolor por partida doble

Sasuke suspiró, era obvio para él que ella no había dicho nada.

− Hmp

La chica le sonrió.

− Creo que deberías hablar con ella – Dijo viendo de reojo a Hinata

El moreno le frunció el ceño.

− ¿Por qué?

− Parece muy preocupada – Dijo con calma – Las mujeres necesitamos seguridad de vez en cuando

Sasuke vio a Hinata por unos momentos antes de suspirar.

− Después de que terminé la misión

Sky soltó un suspiro.

− No te tardes – Dijo con calma – Puedes perderla si no le dices lo que sientes por ella

Sasuke asintió, restándole importancia a las palabras de la chica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata suspiró con cansancio y algo molesta consigo misma, pensando, erróneamente, que era ella la que se estaba interponiendo en esa relación.

Seguramente Sasuke estaba hecho para estar con esa chica, sin duda eran muy unidos, y una vez finalizada la guerra, ella se separaría de Sai, y entonces ellos podrían tener el camino libre para ser felices. Seguramente el moreno estaba con ella por compromiso, porque sentía que debía cuidarla, pero ella ya no era una niña, era una mujer, y ahora debía actuar como tal.

Apretó los puños con dolor y aguanto las lágrimas viéndolos juntos a lo lejos. Ella iba a dejar que Sasuke fuera feliz.

Lo iba a dejar marchar.

* * *

Y fin. Por ahora


	19. Capítulo 19- Confusiones

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19.− Confusiones**

Los miró disimuladamente, ella caminaba junto a Sasuke, aun cuando debería caminar al lado de Sai, hablando en algunas ocasiones. A pesar de todas las heridas que aún tenía, le sorprendía que pudiera caminar sin aparente esfuerzo, y aún más, que a pesar de todo eso, los estuviera apurando para encontrarse con el resto de la comitiva de la nube. Esa chica le parecía perfecta.

Desvió su mirada de esa escena, de esa sensación de molestia que tenía en el pecho.

Sasuke era una persona tan intensa y al mismo tiempo tan distante, que le costaba mucho descifrar las emociones.

Su mirada se dirigió de nuevo hacía el hombre que caminaba al lado de Sky con el rostro serio y la mirada hacia el frente. Ese hombre la llegaba a sorprender de variadas formas, como podía ser amable, de cierta forma, de la nada podía hacer cosas tan completamente diferentes. La forma en la que la beso y la declaró su novia, en la que la había hecho suya en reiteradas ocasiones…

− ¿Está bien?

Casi saltó, no se dio cuenta en que momento la morena había llegado a su lado, y con un ligero suspiro, le asintió con la cabeza a la mujer frente a ella.

− Si – Dijo con voz suave

La chica asintió volviendo a caminar, haciendo que la mujer desviara la mirada incomoda.

− ¿Qué pasa?

Evitó suspirar de nuevo y le sonrió a Sasuke, que había detenido su marcha para esperarla.

− Estoy un poco preocupada por Bolt – Dijo con calma

Eso era cierto solo en parte.

− Está bien – Dijo Sasuke – El Aburame lo está cuidando

Hinata asintió aun caminando, alejando su mirada del moreno, que no lograba descifrar las acciones de la mujer.

El moreno la miró por unos segundos más antes de volver su mirada hacía el camino. Sabía que debía hablar con ella, preguntarle si algo le molestaba, pero no tenía cabeza para ello. Su mirada se dirigió de nuevo a Sky, y a toda esa información que le había dado, lo que solo complicaba aún más la situación. Nada era seguro, pero si esas dos teorías eran ciertas, estaban en grandes problemas.

Hinata, sin toda la información necesaria, solo lo vio observar insistentemente a Sky.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le extendió la cantinflora, haciendo que el moreno le viera fijamente por unos segundos.

− Gracias – Dijo con calma

La chica se dejó caer de sentón a su lado con un ruido sordo, el moreno la imito segundos después.

− Deberías hablar con ella – Dijo la chica sin verlo

− Tsk – Le respondió el otro irritado – Es muy amable de tú parte preocuparte tanto

La chica puso una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

− Es más bien un beneficio propio – Dijo al aire – Siento que me convertiré el piedra cada que me ve

Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacía Hinata, que enseguida se puso roja y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

− Hmp, hablaré con ella después

Sky le vio unos segundos y luego bajo la cabeza.

− ¿Le has dicho algo de…?

El moreno negó levemente.

− No es algo fácil de decir

La chica asintió con algo de apatía.

− De verdad deberías hablar con ella – Dijo con calma – Te lo dije antes, las mujeres necesitan cierta seguridad

− Tch

La chica rodo los ojos.

− Vas a perderla si sigues con esa actitud

El moreno miró a Hinata, que aún continuaba viendo a otro lado.

− Lo haré regresando

Sky le miró por unos segundos.

− ¿Por qué lo pospones tanto?

Sasuke siguió sin verla.

− No sé que siento por ella – Dijo con calma

La chica estuvo a punto de golpearse la frente pero logró contenerse.

− ¿No lo sabes? – Le cuestiono con extrañeza

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

− Es solo que… nunca había sentido algo similar por nadie

La chica asintió, doblando las rodillas y recargando la cabeza en ellas.

− ¿El que Akatsuki haya ido tras ella no te da una idea?

Sasuke la miró con duda.

− Es la exesposa del Hokage

La chica no pudo evitar suspirar.

− Ellos van tras de ti – Le dijo la chica viendo al suelo – Sobre todo viendo la situación de tu hermano, lo que hicieron solo confirma un poco más la identidad de Tobi

Sasuke miró de nueva cuenta a Hinata, que ahora hablaba con Sai.

− ¿Crees que fue por mí?

La chica asintió.

− Tuvimos suerte que fuera ella – Dijo la chica al aire – Pudo ser Sarada

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante la idea de su hija siendo atacada.

− Pudieron atacar a Sakura también

Sky negó con la cabeza.

− Creo que es bastante obvio que no sientes algo muy… fuerte por ella

Sasuke emitió un chasquido con la lengua.

− Fue mi mujer por 10 años

La chica puso una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

− Te engaño y solo te diste la vuelta – Dijo sin verlo

Sasuke le vio confundido.

− ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

− Si no hubiéramos intervenido hubieras ocasionado una guerra contra Suna por la insinuación del Kazekage hacia ella

Sasuke dio un ligero bufido, no podía negar algo tan evidente.

− Supongo

La chica miró a Hinata y luego a Sasuke.

− Papá decía que solo una persona especial puede cambiar tu vida, que hace tus días soleados, ¿Ella…?

− Tch – Dijo el otro algo fastidiado – ¿Desde cuándo te volviste una experta en relaciones?

La chica rio levemente ante ese reclamo.

− No lo sé

El moreno la vio fijamente.

− ¿Te gusta Sai? – Preguntó directamente

La chica puso una ligera mueca.

− No

− Hmp – Dijo abriendo la cantinflora – Últimamente la mirada se te pierde pensando en algo

Sky sonrió levemente al verlo tomar agua.

− De hecho me la paso pensando en ti y lo guapo que te has puesto

El moreno tosió un poco, casi escupiendo el agua, dirigiendo su mirada sorprendida hacía ella, solo para ver su sonrisa de burla.

" _Lo ha hecho de nuevo"_ Pensó algo irritado.

Sky le dio un golpe leve con dos dedos en la frente mientras se ponía de pie.

− Es mi venganza – Dijo la chica sonriendo – Siempre creí que me quedaría una marca cada vez que me pegabas

Sasuke se tomó la frente con algo de molestia, aunque debía admitir que se merecía ese golpe, viendo a la chica alejarse de ellos junto con Sai. Casi dio un suspiró, ella debería estar descansando después de las heridas que había sufrido, y que aún no terminaban de curarse, y en su lugar estaba ahí, dándole casi una patada para que aclarara sus sentimientos.

Se quedó viendo a Hinata, que observaba a la pareja alejarse de ellos y luego desvió la mirada.

Desde el día en el que la cubrió en su casa notó que las cosas cambiaban poco a poco entre ellos, esa sensación de protección que sentía por ella y por Bolt. La ira que lo invadía cada vez que veía a Naruto cerca de ella. ¿De verdad estaba enamorado de ella?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo vio dormir, asegurándose de que realmente estuviera dormido, y se recargó sobre uno de sus brazos para verlo más a fondo.

Su semblante lucía más despreocupado después de hablar con la esposa de Sai, lo cual la irrito de sobremanera.

Acaricio su rostro con delicadeza para no despertarlo, tratando de memorizar todos los rasgos que tenía, sintiendo poco a poco esa molestia en el pecho al pensar en dejarlo marchar.

No supo en que momento Sasuke fue diferente para ella, tal vez en ese día de campo en el que lo vio como un hombre por primera vez, o si fue por la forma en la que la protegía a ella y a su hijo, sin dejar de lado a Sarada, lo que la había atraído hacía él.

Sasuke tenía un oscuro pasado, que no parecía querer compartir con ella, y su seriedad solo dificultaba saber que estaba pensando. La forma en la que simplemente dejo marchar a Sakura, la hacía pensar que haría lo mismo con ella cuando Sai se divorciara.

Por un tiempo pensó que esa relación entre ellos podría dar frutos, desde ese primer día en el que lo vio dormir junto a su hijo, luego cuando ella le saltó encima y él no le permitió separarse, esa sensación de calidez y protección que sintió.

Creyó que se habían vuelto más unidos después de esa misión donde se quedó a su lado cuando las pesadillas empezaron, esas pesadillas en las que llamaba a la que ahora era la causa de su actual tormento.

¿Se había quedado con ella porque realmente le gustaba o solo era porque Skiadrum se iba a casar con Sai?

Dio un suspiró largo, recodando algo sonrojada esas veces que el moreno la había hecho suya, esas que le habían dado un poco de seguridad, y ahora solo le hacía pensar que había sido pura lujuria.

Se dejó caer con lentitud, sintiendo como su pecho se apretujaba lentamente, pero ella ya había decidido que lo dejaría marchar, y ahora debería respetar esa idea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Neji se detuvo haciendo una señal, para luego dirigir su mirada hacía Shikamaru.

− Están cerca – Dijo con calma – Pero no se dirigen hacía la aldea

Shikamaru asintió pensando las cosas por unos momentos.

− ¿La esposa de Sai está con ellos?

Neji asintió.

− Algo herida pero está bien

Shikamaru se tomó la barbilla volviendo a pensar.

− Mantengamos la distancia, veamos a donde se dirigen – Miro a Kakashi – Será mejor poner el campamento

Los demás asintieron con calma, mientras se dispersaban, Ino se dirigió hacía él.

− ¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó algo preocupada

Shikamaru se tomó el puente de la nariz algo estresado.

− No lo sé – Dijo molesto – Por eso los estamos siguiendo

Ino asintió con calma, pensando en Sai y en lo que estaba haciendo con Raíz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sai se detuvo abruptamente, haciendo que los demás hicieran lo mismo.

− ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Kabuto

Sai los miró fijamente.

− Este es el punto de reunión

Sasuke y Kabuto desaparecieron de inmediato, dejando a los demás en medio del prado al que habían llegado.

− No los detecto – Dijo Hinata activando el Byakugan – Espere – Dijo fijando su vista a la derecha – Hay unos ninjas en esa dirección

Sai miró a Sky que asintió con lentitud.

− No deberían venir por ese lado – Dijo Sai – Deberían venir por el poniente

Hinata agarro a Sky del hombro empujándola de lado y luego salto, apenas esquivando unas enormes ramas. Hinata se quedó quieta al ver que las ramas habían atravesado por el pecho a la ninja de la nube.

− ¡Skiadrum-San! – Gritó saltando hacía ella

Al llegar a su lado la ninja desapareció en una nube de humo, dejándola un poco confundida.

− Tobi ya no se sorprende de eso

La voz del hombre le hizo alzar la mirada hacía él que venía saliendo de los árboles, moviendo uno de sus brazos volviendo a lanzar las ramas hacía un árbol cercano, de donde Sky saltó con rapidez hacía el lado de Hinata. El árbol quedo hecho trizas mientras Sky respiraba entrecortadamente con una de las rodillas en el suelo Hinata la tomó del hombro para levantarla y luego saltar lejos de él unos metros.

El hombre volvió a mover su brazo, destrozando los ogros de tinta que Sai había lanzado hacía él.

− Quédese aquí – Dijo Hinata dejando a Sky en un árbol

La morena la vio alejarse, mientras se aferraba al árbol, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

Hinata activo su Byakugan y se puso en posición de combate al lado de Sai.

− No estoy interesado en ustedes por el momento – Dijo el de la máscara saltando por encima de ellos, y volviendo a lanzar las ramas contra la chica.

Sky se lanzó de lado para esquivar las ramas, corriendo como pudo hacía Sai, que fue a su encuentro cargándola en el hombro y saltando de regresó hacía Hinata.

− Nos descubrió – Susurro

Sky emitió un pequeño gemido del dolor al estar aun en el hombro del ninja. Sai dirigió su mirada hacía Hinata

− Tenemos que…

La explosión que siguió no le permitió terminar la frase.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se detuvo de la búsqueda al escuchar la explosión, y regresó sobre sus pasos de forma rápida, con el miedo incrustado en su interior.

Aterrizó al lado de Sai que sostenía contra él a una casi inconsciente Sky, con Hinata arrodillada junto a ellos, con la respiración entrecortada y con el Byakugan activado, ninguno hacía ningún intento por moverse del lugar.

− ¡No te muevas! – Casi grito Sai – Hay minas bajo nosotros

Sasuke se detuvo de golpe y activo su Sharingan, viendo el patrón de las mina que había bajo él. Si Sai o Hinata se movían un centímetro, podían activarlas y hacer estallar todo el lugar.

Miró hacía alrededor con calma, tratando de ver si había algún miembro de Akatsuki.

− ¿Hay alguien cerca? – Le preguntó a Hinata

La morena miró con detenimiento.

− El hombre de la máscara nos espera a unos 10 metros hacia el poniente.

Sasuke asintió con calma, analizando la situación.

− ¿Puedes ver si los ninjas de la nube están más lejos de él?

Hinata asintió haciendo los sellos con las manos.

− Están a casi cuatro kilómetros – Dijo al cabo de unos segundos – Kabuto ya se reunió con ellos

Sasuke asintió mirando hacia ellos y dando un paso con precaución.

− Aunque pudiéramos esquivar las minas – Dijo Sky – Sabe que las tengo en el Ex-Equip

Sasuke se detuvo de golpe, dirigiendo su mirada hacía Sai que asintió con la cabeza.

− Tch − Sasuke chasqueo la lengua molesto mirando las minas y avanzando hacia ellos − Aun así tenemos que continuar – Dijo tomando a Hinata en brazos, sobresaltándola un poco – Nuestra única oportunidad es si llegamos junto a Darui y Orochimaru

Hinata se aferró a los hombros de Sasuke bastante sonrojada.

− ¿M-Me transformo en Skiadrum-San? – Preguntó confundida

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

− No serviría de nada – Dijo viendo a Sai – Tenemos que movernos rápido, sigue mis pasos, hay minas por todo el camino, incluidos los arboles

Sai asintió, cargando también a la morena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esquivaron con dificultad las ramas que los atacaban, que no se detenían y empezaban a cerrarles el paso. A Sasuke le era fácil descubrir el patrón gracias a su Sharingan, pero Sai no podía decir lo mismo que él, y apenas unos metros después, cayo junto con la morena al suelo con un ruido sordo y unos gemidos de dolor, Sai enseguida cubrió el cuerpo de la chica, sintiendo como se clavaban las ramas en un lado de su espalda.

Las ramas se rompieron con un chidori de Sasuke, que los cubrió con rapidez mientras Hinata se ponía a su lado. La morena en el suelo le indico que se ocupara de Sai, mientras se sentaba con dificultad.

− Tobi está sorprendido – Dijo infantilmente

Sasuke le dio una mirada sería, mirando de reojo a las personas tras él, si estuviera solo, hubiera sido más fácil poder luchar contra él.

− Amaterasu

El hombre desapareció esquivando el fuego, y apareciendo tras ellos.

− Paso Suave Doble Puño de León – Dijo Hinata lanzado su ataque

El puño atravesó al hombre, haciendo que casi cayera de frente, consiguiendo afianzarse con sus piernas, pero sin poder evitar el golpe en el estómago que la lanzó contra uno de los árboles.

− ¡Hinata! – Le llamó el moreno tratando de llegar hacía ella

Tobi lanzó su brazo hacía ella con las ramas preparadas, Hinata cerró los ojos y se preparó para el golpe, pero este nunca llego, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró de nuevo con ese escudo con el que Sasuke la había protegido contra Sasori.

− ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

Hinata asintió con lentitud, poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

− ¿Mangekyo? – Dijo Tobi sorprendido

Sasuke le miró fijamente, aun cubriendo a Hinata.

La mirada de Tobi se dirigió hacía Sky, que sujetaba a Sai de uno de sus hombros, en alerta constante.

− Tobi solo quiere lo que se llevaron – Dijo caminando hacia ellos

Sasuke miró a Sky, que trataba de caminar hacia ellos aun con Sai del hombro.

− Eso no es factible – Dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras

Los cuatro miraron a la comitiva que apareció junto a ellos. 4 ninjas de la nube, incluyendo al Raikage, Orochimaru y Kabuto. Sasuke desactivo el Susanoo apenas los sintió acercarse.

− ¿Dónde están los demás? – Preguntó Sky viendo a A, pues de toda la comitiva, solo 6 estaban ahí.

El hombre no le dirigió la mirada e hizo el intento de caminar hacía Tobi.

− No se muevan – Dijo Sasuke con voz fuerte – Todo esto es una trampa

El hombre de la máscara alzó sus manos hacía el cielo.

− Nada es una trampa

A miró a Sasuke fijamente.

− Hay minas debajo de ustedes – Dijo sin verlos – Están más escondidas y son difíciles de localizar

Tobi se hizo hacía atrás, donde segundos después aparecieron Deidara, Kisame e Itachi.

− Creo que estamos en igualdad de condiciones – Dijo Kisame sonriendo – Diez contra cuatro

Itachi dirigió su mirada hacía Sasuke, que aún estaba frente a Hinata.

− Me quedaré con él si no les importa – Dijo dando un paso hacia adelante

Sasuke lanzó un Kunai hacía el suelo, haciendo estallar una de las minas, dejando la estela de tierra entre ellos y los Akatsuki, Itachi no hizo ningún cambio en su expresión y activando su Sharingan, avanzó en esa nube de polvo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− Son muchas explosiones para un solo día – Se quejó Sai

El moreno ahora era cargado por Kabuto mientras huían rápido de los Akatsuki.

− No creo que funcione – Dijo Orochimaru – Ya deben venir tras nosotros

− Solo buscamos un mejor ambiente – Dijo A viendo a Sky, que lo ignoro – Necesitamos un lugar estable

− Sin bombas – Dijo Sai en un quejido

Se detuvieron unos metros más adelante, rodeados de árboles, en espera de los Akatsuki.

− Deidara usa jutsu de tierra – Dijo Sasuke viendo a A – El rayo los neutraliza – Dio un ligero suspiro – Itachi es mío

El hombre asintió, viendo a los cuatro ninjas de la nube, haciéndole seña a dos de ellos, que enseguida se pusieron a su lado.

− Al de la máscara lo atraviesan los ataques físicos – Dijo Sai viendo a los otros dos ninjas de la nube – Pero su objetivo es Sky

A dirigió su mirada hacía la chica, que tenía la mirada entre los árboles.

− El rubio se acerca – Dijo la chica segundos después, saltando al lado de Hinata y Sai

A, junto con los dos ninjas de la nube fueron a su encuentro con rapidez, preparando el ataque de rayo.

− Nos dieron espacio para trabajar – Dijo Kisame apareciendo casi frente a ellos

Tobi cayó junto a él, al igual que Itachi, quien dirigió su mirada hacía Sasuke, que lo vio sin expresión alguna.

− Tobi se ocupara de ellas – Dijo el de la máscara – Puede ocuparse de los demás Kisame-San

Hinata vio con duda al de la máscara, preparando sus puños.

− No gastes chacra – Dijo Sky poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de la mujer

Hinata la vio con duda, pero hizo lo que le pidió, tratando de leer sus expresiones, sorprendiéndose cuando la mujer se preparó con un kunai, que no supo de donde saco, y la vio ponerse en posición de batalla.

− El modo intangible tiene una duración de 5 minutos – Dijo con voz clara – No identifico del todo que es, y no sé cuánto dure antes de que pueda usarlo de nuevo

Hinata asintió con calma, entendiendo el mensaje de la chica.

− Tobi no se impresiona por eso – Dijo el de la mascara

Lanzó su brazo hacía ellas, Sky lo desvió con ayuda de los kunais, creando un hueco, el que Hinata aprovecho y con precisión rompió las ramas con su puño suave, siguiendo el camino que Sky iba creando separando las ramas.

Cuando estaban casi frente a él desapareció, Sky se lanzó hacía el suelo, siendo imitada por Hinata, y evitaron de nuevo las ramas.

− ¿Se teletransportó? – Dijo Hinata en voz baja

Sky se giró y se puso de pie de inmediato, lanzando un puñetazo hacía el hombre, que lo esquivo moviéndose hacía un lado.

Sus movimientos no eran tan rápidos debido a su poco chacra, y gracias al Sharingan del hombre podía esquivarlos con facilidad, lanzando de nuevo las ramas, que la chica esquivaba con los kunais, rompiendo las ramas y lanzándolas hacia afuera. Tobi le miró fijamente, eso comenzaba a ser cansado, así que puso algo de distancia entre ellos. En cuanto se alejó un par de metros, ambos kunais fueron lanzados hacía él, que esquivo moviéndose hacía la izquierda, algo extrañado de ver que la chica sonreía.

− Paso Suave Doble Puño de León – Dijo Hinata lanzado su ataque

Tobi, que realmente no lo vio venir, recibió todo el ataque en su abdomen, lo que lo lanzó al aire por unos metros, antes de aterrizar contra el árbol.

Sky respiraba entrecortadamente, al igual que Hinata, y miraron sorprendidas como el hombre se ponía de pie una vez más.

− Tobi acaba de enojarse

Sky dio un paso hacia atrás, al igual que Hinata, tratando de pensar en una nueva estrategia.

− Jutsu Corte de Rama

Las espigas de madera crecieron con más rapidez que antes y fueron directamente hacía Hinata.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vio a su hermano sin expresión alguna, resignado a esa pelea a la cual le había huido.

− ¿Crees poder enfrentarme? – Dijo Itachi activando sus ojos

Sasuke le miró, deshaciendo el genjutsu con rapidez, dejando ver, para sorpresa de Itachi, su Mangekyo Sharingan.

− No eres el único con ojos especiales – Dijo dando un paso hacia él

Se debatió que hacer, la razón de esa absurda pelea, y aun debatiendo si debía matar a su hermano o no.

− Iba a hacer una larga explicación – Dijo Itachi caminando hacia Sasuke – Pero no creo que sea necesario, dime hermano ¿A quién le arrancaste los ojos?

Sasuke hizo una leve expresión de dolor ante ese recuerdo, las verdades que tanto tiempo se negó a creer y la vida que casi había costado.

− No creo que te importe – Dijo con calma – Solo debo decir, que no tienes oportunidad contra mí

Itachi le miró sin emoción por unos segundos.

− El que tenga esos ojos no quiere decir que sepas usarlos

El moreno se quedó de pie frente a Itachi, aun sin realizar ninguna acción.

− Si así lo crees, ¿Por qué no has atacado?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato, Itachi viendo el rostro impasible del moreno, el cual anteriormente lo habría atacado sin cuidado, y el mismo que ahora, no hacía un solo movimiento.

Giró su mirada al sentir esa presencia, que el junto a Hinata habían sellado, justo donde estaban las mujeres peleando. Vio las espigas de Tobi alrededor de ellas, así como las 6 piedras atravesadas por la madera. Desapareció del lugar, apareciendo al lado de Hinata y activando el Susanoo, cubriendo también a Sky, antes de la explosión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Neji no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, así como apretar los puños, mientras regresaba a donde estaba Shikamaru y el resto del equipo.

− ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Shikamaru al ver su expresión.

Neji miró hacía el humo que aún se alcanzaba a vislumbrar

– Se dirigen hacia acá – Dijo con calma – Cuatro ninjas de la nube, el Raikage, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Hinata-Sama, el Uchiha, Sai y su esposa, los ninjas de la nube están heridos, lucharon contra cuatro miembros de Akatsuki

Ino lo miró con duda.

− ¿Qué fue esa explosión?

Neji lo pensó por unos momentos, antes de resignarse.

− 6 bestias con colas – Dijo viendo a Shikamaru – Las acaban de liberar

El moreno abrió los ojos en su totalidad.

− ¿Estás seguro?

Neji asintió.

− Los Bijus parecían más interesados en atacar a los Akatsuki, lo que les permitió escapar

Shikamaru junto sus manos sobre su estómago.

− Esto es peor de lo que pensé – Dijo viendo a Ino - ¿Su objetivo siempre fue liberar a las bestias que ellos tenían?

− Pienso más bien en capturar – Dijo Kakashi – La aldea de la nube siempre se ha caracterizado por su búsqueda de poder

− Y el liberarlos fue su arma de último recurso – Dijo Shikamaru

Kakashi asintió.

− Supongo que sí – Dijo con calma – Por eso la esposa de Sai se dejó capturar

− Para que los llevaran directo a ellos – Completo Shikamaru

Chouji los miró a todos de uno en uno.

− ¿Qué hacemos ahora entonces?

Shikamaru miró a Kakashi.

− Los interceptaremos más adelante – Dijo viendo a Ino – Diremos que vinimos como apoyo para la misión de rescate

La rubia asintió entendiendo al instante su orden.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó viendo su expresión de dolor

La mujer miró al moreno y asintió.

− Solo me recupero

Sasuke la miró fijamente por unos momentos.

− Por eso no peleabas – Dijo con seguridad – El sello que pusimos era muy inestable, por eso reservabas tu chacra

La mujer dio un ligero suspiró, viendo a A hablar con Sai.

− No se suponía que fuera así – Dijo con molestia – Aunque al menos una parte del plan está hecho

Sasuke bufó.

− Si el plan siempre fue liberarlos, para que nos hicieron hacer todo eso

La mujer le sonrió.

− Teníamos que hacer un trato con ellos – Dijo viendo a A – Pero lo arruine todo

El moreno le frunció el ceño.

− Salvaste la vida de mi mujer

La chica le sonrió aún más.

− ¿Tu mujer? – Dijo con burla

El chico se cruzó de brazos.

− Tch

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminó por el borde de esa laguna que habían encontrado, tratando de sentirse tranquila a pesar de no sentirlo.

− ¿Está todo bien?

Giró su mirada y le sonrió a Sasuke.

− Si – Mintió – Solo caminaba un poco

El moreno le vio fijamente.

− No deberías estar sola, aun estás herida

La mujer asintió, sintiéndose mal por unos momentos.

− Yo…

Caminó hacia él, y lo tomo por los hombros, sin saber muy bien que hacer, hizo lo que su instinto le gritó y le dio un beso.

Sintió como el hombre se ponía rígido contra ella, antes de corresponder a su beso y pasar sus brazos a su cintura, extrañándose cuando sintió las lágrimas de la chica mojar levemente sus mejillas, haciendo que se separara con lentitud.

− ¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó confundido

Hinata le sonrió limpiándose las lágrimas con sus manos.

− Lo siento – Dijo viendo al suelo – Es solo que…

El moreno le vio asustado.

− ¿Qué?

Hinata tomo sus manos, separándose un poco de él, y bajando la mirada.

− Sai me dijo que se divorciaría de Skiadrum-San cuando la guerra acabara

El moreno le frunció el ceño, pero ella no lo vio.

− Lo sé

Hinata soltó sus manos y apretó los puños.

− Sasuke-San ha sido un gran apoyo para mí, pero no quiero que se sienta atado por alguna razón

El moreno aumentó la duda en su mirada, dando un paso hacia ella que retrocedió de forma automática.

− No te entiendo

Hinata apretó sus puños mientras los llevaba a su pecho y miraba al moreno a los ojos, con lágrimas aun en los suyos.

− Y-Yo… l-le dejo el camino l-libre para que este con Skiadrum-San – Dijo con voz rota – N-No tiene q-que s-seguir siendo m-mi n-novio, Sasuke-San e-es libre d-de cualquier c-compromiso

Sasuke abrió los ojos en su totalidad, sin poder creer las palabras de la mujer frente a él.

" _Puedes perderla si no le dices lo que sientes por ella"_

* * *

Y fin. Por ahora.


	20. Capítulo 20- Dos mentiras y una verdad

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20.− Dos mentiras y una verdad**

Entró con un golpe seco, casi haciendo que la puerta se rompiera por la mitad, la mujer que estaba cocinando dio un susto y se le cayeron algunas verduras de la mano.

− ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – Le gritó la mujer

El hombre le lanzó unos documentos, tomándola desprevenida, y estos cayeron al suelo.

− Te dije que no te metieras en esto – Dijo con los dientes apretados

La mujer vio las hojas en el suelo, comprendiendo su enojo, y pateándolas lejos de ella.

− Tú no estás haciendo nada – Le espetó – Solo trato de defenderme

Naruto se tomó el puente de la nariz con fuerza.

− ¿Defenderte? – Le dijo con molestia − ¡Ella no te ha hecho nada!

Sakura le vio irritada.

− ¡¿Y todas las habladurías de la aldea que son?!

− ¡Ella no lo inicio!

Sakura apretó los dientes.

− ¿Te estás poniendo de su lado?

Naruto alzó y bajo los brazos con frustración.

− No estoy de su lado – Dijo molesto – Pero esto…

Sakura lo miró fijamente por unos minutos.

− Esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano – Dijo con desdén – ¿Crees que el clan Hyuga la dejaría criar al niño sola?

Naruto apretó los puños.

− Mi hijo no es un Hyuga – Le espetó – Es un Uzumaki

Sakura rodo los ojos.

− Bolt-Chan…

− No lo metas en esto – Le espetó el rubio – Eh dejado pasar muchas cosas Sakura-Chan, que te metas con ellos no es una de ellas

La pelirosa le miró con enfado.

− ¿La prefieres a ella? – Dijo con los puños apretados

Naruto la miró con irritación.

− Ella y Bolt son mi familia – Le dijo molesto – Es mi deber protegerlos

Sakura le dio un empujón en el hombro que casi lo tira al suelo.

− ¡Yo soy tu familia ahora! – Le gritó molesta

Naruto se alejó de ella unos pasos con precaución.

− Sakura-Chan – Dijo en un intento de calmarla

− ¡Nada de Sakura-Chan! – Le gritó – ¡Las cosas son como son Naruto, o estás conmigo o estás en contra!

El rubio se tomó el puente de la nariz con fuerza, se había equivocado mucho con Hinata, no pensaba seguir hacerlo.

− ¿Qué significa estar contigo? – Le preguntó con calma

Sakura le vio con extrañeza.

− ¿Qué?

Naruto le vio fijamente.

− Si estar contigo significa dañar a Hinata y a Bolt no lo voy a hacer – Dijo el rubio con voz firme – Voy a protegerlos

Sakura apretó los puños hasta que se pusieron blancos.

− ¿Esa es tú elección? – Espeto

El rubio le vio con lastima, ¿Qué había visto en ella?

− Sí – Dijo dándose la vuelta – Elijo a mi familia

Sakura tomo un sartén que estaba a la mano y se lo lanzó, el rubio lo esquivo con facilidad.

− ¿Entonces qué? Destrozas mi relación y luego finges que nada paso

El rubio se giró con molestia hacía la pelirosa.

− ¡Tú fuiste la que destruyo a mi familia! – Le espeto – Ambos nos equivocamos, ¡Pero sabías que yo no iba a dejarla!

Sakura le miró con enojo, con una de las venas de su frente palpitándole.

− ¡¿Estás diciendo que la hubieras elegido por encima de mí?! – Le gritó

− ¡Lo hubiera hecho! – Le respondió molesto

La pelirosa temblaba de furia y destrozo el refrigerador de un golpe, el rubio se alejó unos pasos de ella con rapidez.

− No importa – Dijo dándole una fría sonrisa – Las cosas ya fueron hechas, el clan Hyuga tendrá la custodia de Bolt, ni siquiera tu puesto como Hokage lo va a detener

Naruto le dio una mirada molesta, volviendo a encaminarse a la puerta.

− Eso está por verse

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata dio otro paso hacia atrás, limpiándose los ojos una vez más con más fuerza de la necesaria.

− Y-Yo

− Cállate

Se sobresaltó ante la brusca orden del moreno y lo miró asombrada por unos momentos.

− P-Pero

− Cada que hablas solo dices tonterías

La morena cerró los ojos unos momentos antes de verlo con decisión.

− Yo…

Se quedó inmóvil cuando lo sintió jalarla de la cabeza hasta pegar su frente a la suya, el moreno tenía los ojos cerrados y no mostraba ninguna emoción.

− Solo… guarda silencio – Pidió el moreno

Hinata cerró también los ojos mientras volvía a llorar de forma silenciosa.

− Hinata – Le llamó el moreno

La mujer abrió sus blancos ojos, viéndolo fijamente por un par de segundos, pero Sasuke no decía absolutamente nada.

" _Puedes perderla si no le dices lo que sientes por ella"_

Le vio suspirar con frustración, mientras alargaba su brazo hacía ella, tomándola de la muñeca izquierda, llevando su mano a su pecho para que sintiera el latir de su corazón, el cual estaba muy acelerado, antes de él también llevar su mano al pecho de la mujer.

Hinata le miró sin decir palabras, tratando de entender sus emociones, Sasuke simplemente no era un hombre de palabras.

− Ella solo es mi amiga – Dijo el hombre después de unos segundos – Y yo no soy Naruto

Hinata le miró con ojos vidriosos antes de volver a empezar a llorar, separándose unos pasos del hombre.

− ¿Qué…?

− Si no quiero estar con alguien no lo hago – Le dijo viéndola a los ojos – Creí que eso había quedado muy claro

Hinata se sonrojo y lo vio por unos segundos en total silencio.

− ¿Entonces por qué ella…?

− Me salvo la vida – Le interrumpió el hombre sorprendiéndola una vez más – En más de un sentido

− ¿Qué?

Sasuke dio un largo suspiro frustrado y la abrazó, pegándola por completo a él.

− Hay muchas cosas que no sabes – Dijo en voz baja – Y no puedo decir que esté preparado para contártelas

− Y-Yo…

– Pero – Le interrumpió de nuevo − No te voy a dejar marchar

Hinata dejó descansar su cabeza en el pecho del hombre, mientras se aferraba a sus brazos y una vez más, comenzaba a llorar.

− L-Lo s-siento – Dijo con voz entrecortada

Sasuke la apretó con más fuerza, buscando en su interior esas palabras que no podía decir. Se separó levemente de la mujer, sobresaltándola un poco y tomando su barbilla con dos de sus dedos, la beso de forma lenta, Hinata pasó sus manos por su cintura de forma automática, separándose segundos después.

El moreno pego su frente a la de ella y tomó la mano de la mujer nuevamente para dejarla en su pecho, justo sobre su corazón. Hinata soltó algunas lágrimas silenciosas, mientras sus ojos se abrían a más no poder, entendiendo por fin, el mensaje de Sasuke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− Estamos a dos días de camino – Dijo A viendo a todo el grupo – No se ha registrado ningún nuevo ataque

Sai asintió con calma.

− Tal vez solo están batallando con los Biju – Dijo Sai

A negó con la cabeza.

− No lo creo, su prioridad sería volver a capturarlos, pero estos debieron escapar ya a estas alturas

Sai asintió, y dirigió su mirada hacía Orochimaru.

− ¿No han tenido noticias de la comitiva?

El hombre miró a Kabuto, que negó con la cabeza.

− Me temo que no – Dijo viendo a A

El hombre miró a su grupo y asintió con la cabeza.

− En ese caso será mejor avanzar – Dijo viendo de reojo a Hinata – Konoha está a dos días

Los demás asintieron con calma.

− ¿No deberíamos esperar a la comitiva? – Preguntó Sky mirando a Darui

El hombre no le dirigió la mirada, contemplando el camino que los llevaría a Konoha.

− No, Bee está con ellos

La chica le dio una mirada irritada y negó con la cabeza.

− Tal vez deberíamos esperarlos unas horas – Dijo Sai al ver la reacción de la chica

A dirigió su mirada molesta hacía el ninja, que solo le sonrió de vuelta.

− También creo que deberíamos esperarlos – Dijo Sasuke

Orochimaru negó con la cabeza.

− Estarán bien – Dijo con molestia – Andando

− Pero… − Empezó Sky viendo a Sai

− Muévanse – Espetó A – No tenemos tiempo que perder

La mujer apretó los labios molesta, pero lo siguió cuando empezó a caminar, junto con los demás del grupo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− Se están moviendo – Dijo Neji viendo a Shikamaru – Llegaran a nuestra posición en unas dos horas

El moreno asintió mientras se ponía a pensar.

− ¿Siguen siendo los mismos?

Neji asintió.

− ¿Qué piensas? – Le preguntó Kakashi

Shikamaru le miró unos segundos.

− Los informes de la aldea de la nube… Killer Bee salió en el grupo de recuperación

Kakashi le vio levemente asombrado.

− ¿Estás seguro?

Shikamaru asintió.

− Pero él no estuvo durante la liberación de los Biju

− Ni va con el grupo – Completó Neji

El moreno asintió con calma.

− El que Orochimaru valla con ellos – Dijo Gai – Es algo extraño, ¿Raíz y él son aliados?

− ¿O la Nube y Orochimaru? – Dijo Ino viendo a Shikamaru

El hombre gruño internamente.

− Se nos acaban las alianzas – Se quejó – No sabemos si podemos confiar en ellos

− ¿Entonces qué hacemos? – Preguntó Kakashi

Shikamaru guardo silencio por unos minutos.

− Los interceptaremos – Dijo con calma – Los acompañaremos todo el camino de regreso y trataremos de averiguar que paso

Los demás asintieron con calma.

− ¿Crees que Bee esté haciendo otra cosa? – Pregunto Kakashi

Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza.

− No sé qué tan malo o bueno sea – Dijo con molestia – Pero no creo que sea algo bueno si lo esconden tanto

Ino miró con algo de preocupación a Shikamaru, ¿En que se había metido Sai?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando por fin pudo abrir sus ojos su cabeza daba vueltas y punzaba dolorosamente, y ese zumbido en su oído solo aumentaba el dolor. Su espalda estaba pegada al suelo y le dolía demasiado.

− Menos mal – Escucho la voz de Sai – Por un momento pensé que estaba muerto

El moreno giró su mirada hacía Sai y se sentó con un quejido mientras se tomaba el abdomen con una de sus manos.

− ¿Qué paso? – Preguntó confundido

Sai lo miró por unos segundos.

− Hubo una explosión – Dijo con calma – Nos separamos… y creo que los dos ninjas de la nube…

− Tsk – Se quejó Sasuke mientras se ponía de pie con una mueca de dolor − ¿Sky y Hinata?

Sai no dijo nada por unos segundos.

− No lo sé

El moreno miró a su alrededor.

− Es una trampa – Dijo saltando a una rama para una mejor visión

Sai lo siguió segundos después.

− ¿Por qué lo dice?

Sasuke estuvo en silencio por unos segundos.

− Esa bomba debía matarnos, ahora solo estamos demasiado lejos unos de otros

Sai asintió con calma.

− Entonces tenemos que darnos prisa – Dijo empezando a saltar de rama en rama

Sasuke lo siguió segundos después, todo eso le daba una mala sensación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata saltaba de rama en rama lo más rápido que podía, esperando encontrarse con los ninjas de Konoha y que estos pudieran ayudarlos en esa situación.

Se detuvo de pronto y bajo de la rama, había algo esto en el ambiente. De un segundo a otro sintió un empujón en su cuerpo que la hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza y dar un ligero grito, pues no había visto nada que la pudiera empujar.

Cuando abrió los ojos, solo pudo ver oscuridad, le dolía la cabeza y sentía que estaba acostada, aunque no podría saberlo a ciencia cierta, no sentía nada bajo ella. Se levantó pero no sintió el piso en sus pies, sentía que flotaba.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, sentía como poco a poco empezaba a avanzar, hasta que perdió por completo la noción, le dolía el cuerpo, tenía hambre y sed, la verdad no sabía cuánto tiempo más resistiría eso.

 _Quiero ir a casa._

 _Estar con Bolt._

 _Quiero estar con Kiba y Shino._

 _Con mis amigos._

 _Con mi familia_

 _Con Sasuke…_

Sintió en su mente todas las imágenes de los momentos que había pasado junto con sus amigos, pero en la última, se quedó helada, estaba Sasuke.

¿Cómo estaría Sasuke? ¿Estaría bien? Sentía preocupación por él, aun estando en esa inmensa oscuridad solo podía pensar en él, en que estuviera bien, que pudiera haberse salvado de esa explosión que los había separado, ya que ella no pudo completar su misión.

Quería ayudarlo, ¿Y cómo iba a hacerlo? Estaba atrapada en la oscuridad.

Tal vez si era importante para él. No lo sabía y al parecer, nunca lo haría.

Estaba sentada, por así decirlo, abrazando sus rodillas y pensando cuando moriría de inanición, o de deshidratación. Nunca más podría estar junto a su hijo, nunca más podría responder a ese gesto que hizo el moreno para demostrarle lo que sentía por ella…

La visión cambio de pronto, sintió que flotaba, y vio a sus amigos bajo ella. Todos vestían de negro y algunos lloraban, Bolt lloraba mientras se aferraba a Sasuke.

Su corazón se apretó en su pecho al ver al niño en ese estado, pero no podía hacer nada para acercarse a él, solo podía ver su dolor a la distancia.

La imagen cambio de nuevo, se veía como si hubiera pasado algunos años, de pronto vio a Sasuke caminar hacía una morena que saltó a sus brazos y le dio un beso apasionado en la boca, no tenía que ser adivina para ver quién era esa mujer que besaba tan activamente al moreno.

¿Era el futuro? Había pasado ya tanto tiempo desde que estuvo atrapada.

Sus ojos se aguaron al ver a la feliz pareja caminar tomados de la mano, Sasuke sonreía abiertamente y una de sus manos acariciaba el vientre abultado de la mujer. Bolt corrió hacía ellos segundos después, abrazándola también, mientras Sasuke le revolvía el cabello.

Su pecho dolía mucho, como una herida punzante dentro de ella.

− **¡DESPIERTA!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− Tobi está confundido por lo que hiciste

A le miró sin interés, a un lado de Orochimaru, Kabuto estaba al lado de Sky.

− No sé a qué te refieres – Dijo sin emoción

El de la máscara alzó sus manos.

− Uzumaki nunca llegará a su destino, lo sabes ¿cierto?

A lo volvió a ignorar mientras se preparaba para atacarlo.

− Solo le di una simple orden

El de la máscara empezó a reír.

− Para ser sincero, ni yo me esperaba esa reacción de ella – Dijo señalando a Sky – Siempre pensé que estaba enamorada de Sasuke

A miró a la chica por unos segundos.

− Ahora el que divaga eres tú – Dijo como si nada midiendo los espacios y posibles escenarios

Tobi volvió a reír, haciendo que un árbol cayera cerca de ellos, la mujer desapareció en una nube de humo.

− A eso me refiero – Dijo cantando – Creo que tus ninjas no te hacen caso

A miraba ese espacio vacío con los ojos completamente abiertos.

" _Ella… ignoro una orden directa"_ Pensó sin creérselo

− No puede ser – Dijo con enojo

Tobi rio de nuevo.

− Pensé que la dejaría morir, la oportunidad perfecta para quedarse con Sasuke

A, demasiado molesto por la actitud de Sky, se lanzó contra Tobi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, encontrándose al lado de Skiadrum, que tenía Kunais en ambas manos, y su vista fija hacía el frente, hacía Itachi Uchiha.

− ¿Está bien?

La mujer se sobresaltó ante esa voz y la miró unos segundos, antes de ponerse de pie. No recordaba el momento en el que se acostó.

− Si – Dijo sonrojada

Había sido todo tan solo un genjutsu.

− ¿Como? – Dijo con extrañeza

− Era el señuelo – Dijo aun en posición de defensa – Pero su nivel de pelea no está a la altura de él – Dijo con calma – Dejarla sola implicaba que la matarían, y por ende Sasuke mataría al Raikage

Hinata sintió que su orgullo se partía en mil pedazos ante esa descripción.

− L-Lo siento – Dijo en voz baja

La chica sintió que había dicho algo que la había insultado, pero decidió no decir nada por el momento.

− No estoy en mejores condiciones – Le aclaró – Y ciertamente él es muy fuerte, ¿A cuánto tiempo están los ninjas de Konoha?

− Treinta minutos – Dijo la chica tras unos segundos

Sky asintió, analizando cada movimiento de Itachi.

− Su mayor fuerza está en sus ojos – Miró los árboles y agarro los kunais con fuerza – ¿Cree poder luchar viendo solo su pecho o sus pies?

Hinata la vio con duda por una fracción de segundo, ¿Le estaba pidiendo que luchara con ella?

− S-Si – Dijo activando su Byakugan

Sky asintió y lanzó sus kunais hacía el moreno, que los esquivo con rapidez saltando hacía un lado, cuando giró su mirada, tuvo que saltar de nuevo para esquivar el movimiento de una espada, que no supo de dónde sacó la morena, que luego de que Itachi esquivara la espada, giró su cuerpo, tratando de atinarle una patada en el estómago, el moreno, leyendo sus movimientos con su Sharingan, lo volvió a esquivar.

Saltó hacía atrás con rapidez, para esquivar el ataque de Hinata, mientras la morena volvía a lanzar kunais hacía él.

Sus movimientos eran sincronizados, a pesar de solo haber compartido una pelea, y al moreno le costaba esquivarlos aunque fueran algo lentos.

Por un lado venía Hinata con los golpes del Byakugan, seguidos por los kunais y los movimientos simétricos que hacía la morena con la espada.

Itachi, bastante molesto de no poder hacer esa pelea que tanto buscaba, saltó hacía los árboles, en un intento de darse más espacio entre las ramas.

Las mujeres saltaron hacía las ramas para seguir atrás de él con rapidez. Itachi les miró de forma molesta, sus fuerzas estaban reservadas para su hermano.

− Amaterasu

Hinata y Sky saltaron hacía atrás al sentir el fuego acercarse a ellas, lo que no esperaban era la reacción que Deidara había planeado para ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke y Sai llegaron a donde estaban Orochimaru y Kabuto, el último curaba a los ninjas de la nube.

− ¿Dónde está Hinata/mi esposa? – Preguntaron Sai y Sasuke al mismo tiempo

Orochimaru les sonrió, mientras todos ignoraban intencionalmente la intensa pelea que se llevaba a cabo entre A y Tobi.

− Fueron a tratar de encontrarse con los ninjas de Konoha – Dijo Kabuto

Sasuke miró a A seguir peleando, decidiendo que era mejor no interrumpir esa pelea.

− Debemos ir tras…

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por una explosión, cerca de ellos, que los hizo caer al suelo después de lanzarlos unos metros al aire.

− Creo que Deidara Sempai se pasó – Dijo Tobi después de unos segundos aun estando de cara al suelo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había cerrado los ojos en forma automática, esperando del impacto de la explosión, más no lo sintió, por lo que abrió sus ojos lentamente, con temor de encontrarse en otro genjutsu.

− ¿Hielo? − Murmuro sin poder creerlo

Una gruesa capa de hielo las cubría a ambas, Sky respiraba entrecortadamente con las manos juntas y los ojos cerrados.

− Aun no termina − Dijo aun sin abrir los ojos − Lo que sea que el rubio utilice sigue en el ambiente

Hinata la miró preocupada, pues la chica comenzaba a ponerse pálida, y la rama donde se encontraban empezaba a resquebrajarse

− La rama va a caer − Dijo Hinata tratando de llamar la atención de la morena − Si cuando vallamos cayendo deshace el hielo, podremos buscar una ruta de escape

Sky apretó la unión entre sus manos.

− El Amaterasu se ha mezclado con el explosivo − Dijo entrecortadamente − No quedaran ni los huesos si deshago el hielo − Tembló un poco − Aunque tampoco estoy segura de cuánto tiempo voy a poder mantenerlo

Hinata la miró unos segundos, mientras activaba su Byakugan, pero no pudo ver nada fuera del bloque de hielo.

" _¡¿Lo creó con su propio chacra?!"_ Pensó impresionada

Sacudió levemente la cabeza, no era momento para pensar en eso, debía encontrar una solución.

− Ese fuego - Dijo con lentitud − Puede ser sellado ¿Cierto?

La chica asintió aun sin verla.

− No sé cómo, pero es posible

Hinata repasó cada información en su cabeza.

− Sai-San lo hizo una vez − Dijo más para sí misma − Con un pergamino...

Sky cayó sobre sus rodillas empezando a temblar y metiendo aire entrecortadamente.

− ¡Skiadrum-San! – Le gritó arrodillándose a su lado

− No puedo mantenerlo más, ya no tengo chacra

Hinata rebusco en su bolsa, tratando de encontrar algo que las ayudara en esa situación, pero la rama cedió a su peso primero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se había detenido bruscamente, haciendo que Sai casi chocara con él, pero no fue algo que pudiera evitar.

Todo lo que alguna vez fueron árboles, en ese momento estaba destruido y en algunas partes incendiado, y en medio de todo ese desastre, que en algunas partes aún seguía explotando, estaban Hinata y Skiadrum, la morena estaba siendo ligeramente cargada por Hinata de los hombros, ambas con las heridas en el rostro y varias partes del cuerpo, parecía que apenas y podían permanecer de pie.

Sasuke desvió su mirada hacia Itachi, que desasía su armadura.

− Es la última vez… que las lastimas – Dijo desenvainando su espada y corriendo hacia él

Itachi lo miró fijamente, esperando el ataque de la espada, esquivándolo con facilidad saltando hacía un lado.

− ¿Qué ves con esos ojos? – Le preguntó Itachi

Sasuke lo miró activando el Mangekyo Sharingan.

− Veo tu muerte

Itachi sonrió lentamente.

− Mi muerte – Se burló ligeramente – Entonces, hazla realidad

Apareció al lado de Sasuke, pero al girar su mirada hacía el con el kunai preparado, una hermosa mujer de estatura mediana, con la piel blanca, con los ojos oscuros y la nariz pequeña, su cabello, de tonalidad azul oscuro, largo y liso.

− Lo sabemos Itachi-Kun

El hombre dio un paso hacia atrás sin poder evitarlo, viendo esos ojos que lo veían con amor y resignación, aceptando su destino a manos de su propio hijo.

− Itachi-Kun

Se sobresaltó ante la voz conocida a sus espaldas, encontrándose con una chica castaña que lo veía fijamente.

− Gracias por darme la vida que quería junto a ti – Dijo sonriendo dulcemente – Aun si es un sueño

Itachi abrió los ojos a más no poder, viendo a las dos mujeres frente a él.

− Itachi-Kun – Le llamaron al mismo tiempo caminando hacia él

Salió del genjutsu con un golpe en el estómago que lo lanzó unos metros hacia atrás, le costó unos segundos recuperarse mientras veía a su hermano. Se lanzó con rapidez hacía él con un kunai preparado, apuntando a su cabeza, Sasuke no hizo ningún movimiento, para luego lanzar un shuriken, esquivando la figura que corría hacía él, y clavándose en los árboles que habían sobrevivido.

La ilusión de Itachi se desvaneció y este, desde su posición algo alejada, miró a su hermano.

− Ya no caeré en tus ilusiones – Dijo Sasuke corriendo hacia él

Itachi se movió hacía un lado para esquivar ese ataque, mirando a Sasuke, mientras sus ojos empezaban a sangrar.

− Amaterasu

El fuego se movió hacía su hermano, que segundos después estaba dentro de un Susano, cubriéndose del fuego.

− ¿Creíste que sería sencillo? – Le espetó Sasuke

Itachi no pudo evitar el asombro en su mirada al ver el Susano de Sasuke.

− Eso es… ¿Cuándo los conseguiste? – Dijo viendo sus ojos y apagando el fuego

Sasuke deshizo la armadura y lo vio sin interés.

− Eso no te incumbe – Miró a su hermano con un deje de dolor y decisión – Pero si lo que quieres es morir, entonces cumpliré tu deseo

Itachi comenzó a lanzar Shurikens hacía Sasuke, que lanzó los suyos en respuesta, chocando unos contra otros con un ruido sordo y sacando chispas. Cuando terminaron Itachi corrió hacia él, pero en lugar de tomar sus brazos, estos se fueron en el aire, cayendo de nueva cuenta en la ilusión de su hermano.

" _Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno"_

Esquivo por poco el corte de la espalda, sintiendo como su cabello se erizaba ante el rayo con el que venía cargada, se giró y lanzó una patada al estómago de Sasuke, que desapareció en una nube de humo, apareciendo a su lado y atravesando su pecho. Itachi se deshizo en un montón de cuervos, que Sasuke alejo con el chidori con rapidez, saltando hacía atrás al detectar a su hermano, que estuvo a punto de tomarlo de los brazos.

− Eres más rápido

Sasuke ignoro su comentario y lo siguió viendo fijamente. Usar el Susano era un arma de doble filo si aún había rastros del explosivo de Deidara, y aun cuando había tenido suerte cuando Itachi lo activo, no creía que Hinata y Skiadrum sobrevivieran a otra explosión.

− Lo siento Sasuke – Dijo Itachi aun a lo lejos – Al igual que tú, yo solo busco la luz

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron a más no poder mientras apretaba los puños.

− ¡¿Qué sabes tú de estos ojos?! – Le gritó con culpa, bajando la mirada una fracción de segundo – No tienes ni idea – Murmuró

Itachi lo miró por unos momentos, tratando de entender esas palabras, y esa verdad que se había negado a ver desde la pelea anterior, además de él y Madara, solo hubo otra persona que había tenido esos ojos.

− Sasuke tú…

El moreno apareció frente a él, golpeándolo en el estómago y sofocándolo por unos segundos, Itachi no lo detuvo cuando sintió un nuevo golpe sobre su pecho, y los siguientes que vinieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− Siempre está dando problemas – Dijo Sky poniéndose de pie apoyándose en Hinata – Y se supone que yo soy la pequeña

Tosió un poco mientras se tomaba el estómago, había gastado demasiada chacra para cubrirlas, además de que resentía los últimos vestigios de explosión que si las alcanzó.

− No se muevan de donde están – Espeto A – Ya fue suficiente

Sky le miró por unos incontables segundos, en los que el hombre dejó en claro su molestia.

− ¡No debieron dejar a Tobi! – Gritó el de la máscara llegando a donde estaban los demás

Sky aprovecho esa distracción y corrió hacía donde se encontraba Sasuke peleando, Itachi había dejado de responder a los golpes, solo recibiéndolos sin poder defenderse, era cuestión de minutos para que Sasuke le diera el golpe final.

− ¡Es-Espere! – Dijo Hinata alcanzando a la morena – A-Aun está herida, n-no debe

Las ramas se abalanzaron por frente a ellas y les cortaron el paso de tajo.

− ¡Jutsu: Bala de Agua!

Hinata se sorprendió cuando el agua rompió las ramas, dejándoles de nuevo un camino que seguir, pero Sky se había detenido para mirar de frente a Tobi, que había ignorado a A para evitar que ellas siguieran avanzando.

− Es de mala educación interrumpir una pelea

La morena suspiró con cansancio, dándole la espalda a Hinata.

− Uzumaki-San – Le llamó con calma – Por favor deje que me encargue, dese prisa y detenga a Sasuke antes de que haga algo de lo que se arrepienta

Hinata la miró sin comprender la situación, era sabido por todos que Sasuke quería con ansias matar a su hermano para vengar la muerte de su familia.

" _Hay muchas cosas que no sabes – Dijo en voz baja – Y no puedo decir que esté preparado para contártelas"_

Abrió los ojos al comprender sus palabras, esa duda en la misión, la insistencia de Skiadrum por detener esa pelea… Sasuke no estaba pensando en ella, nunca lo estuvo, estaba pensando en Itachi, había evitado pelear con él anteriormente, y en esos momentos no le habían dejado otra opción. Por eso los susurros, por eso las miradas preocupadas.

Apretó los puños con decisión, no sabía que había pasado entre ellos, pero iba a evitar que Sasuke volviera a sufrir nuevamente, tenía que dejar sus miedo de lado, aun cuando esa chica representara todo, tenía que confiar en él, y demostrarle que también podía confiar en ella.

− Entendido – Dijo Hinata dándole la espalda también – Cuento con usted

− ¡A Tobi no le gusta que lo ignoren! – Gritó el de la máscara lanzado sus ramas hacía Hinata

El agua corto las ramas una vez más y empezó a llover. Su mirada se dirigió hacía la morena, que respiraba entrecortadamente.

Tobi la miró por unos segundos sin decir palabras, analizando la situación en la que se encontraban.

− Creí que te gustaba – Dijo viendo a Hinata a lo lejos – Creí que aprovecharías la oportunidad para quedarte con él

La chica rio sin poder evitarlo.

− Creo que percibes mal las cosas – Dijo caminando hacia él con calma – Me sorprende viniendo de quien inicio una guerra por la muerte de la chica que le gustaba

Pudo ver la furia a través de ese pequeño hueco que dejaba la máscara.

− No sabes lo que estás diciendo – Le espeto

− ¿El ataque del 9 colas? ¿La formación de Akatsuki?

Tobi alzó su mano amenazante hacía la chica, que detuvo su andar.

– Creare un mundo perfecto – Espetó – No habrá más personas tristes, ni guerras, ni muertes

− ¿Tú mundo perfecto implica robar el futuro de las personas? – Espetó con burla – ¿Hacerlos vivir su vida en un sueño?

− ¡No todos pueden ser felices! – Espetó el hombre – Madura Skiadrum Cheney

La chica camino de nuevo hacía él, moviendo sus manos hacía sus costados.

− Nosotros elegimos nuestro propio camino – Le espetó – Eso es ser un shinobi

El hombre le miró sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

− Valientes palabras de una niña, pero creo que ya no tienes más chacra que usar – Dijo con sorna.

La chica le miró sin interés, mientras en sus manos aparecían dos espadas.

− Da igual – Dijo tomando la posición de combate – Siempre me han dicho que soy una suicida

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¡¿Qué pasa?! – Preguntó Kakashi al ver al cambio de color en la cara de Neji, así como el aumento de su velocidad

− Los Uchihas están peleando – Dijo corriendo aún más fuerte – Pero Hinata-Sama se dirige directo hacía ellos

Kakashi, al igual que Neji y Shikamaru, avanzó lo más rápido que pudieron, no estaban tan lejos de la pelea, y desde que escucharon esa primera explosión, supieron que algo malo había ocurrido y que tendrían que intervenir.

Llegaron al tiempo de ver correr a Sasuke con el chidori preparado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Daba un golpe tras otro, viendo la sangre de su hermano en sus puños y en parte de su ropa. Él había querido evitar eso, pero Itachi estaba decidido a morir en sus manos, no iba a permitir que lastimara a su familia de nuevo, no importaba que.

Lo lanzó contra un árbol, donde el moreno se quedó inmóvil, y corrió hacía él con el Chidori preparado.

− ¡Se acabó! – Le grito empujando su mano hacía su pecho

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _ **Según la leyenda, hubo una vez un dragón que se enamoró de una luna, de forma que se habituó a observarla cada noche.**_

 _ **Entonces comenzó a hacerse preguntas que nadie supo responder, y una noche decidió alcanzarla volando.**_

 _ **Voló hacia la luna durante varias noches sin descanso, mientras los dioses ponían las condiciones climáticas en su contra para que desistiera en su empeño. Finalmente, agotado, comenzó a caer, y los dioses, ante su inminente muerte y el esfuerzo que había hecho, no supieron qué hacer con él.**_

 _ **Como resultado, la diosa Irial resolvió otorgarle el don y maldición al mismo tiempo que suponía la visión de diversos sucesos en diferentes épocas, representándolo físicamente con la aparición de un tercer ojo en medio de la frente.**_

 _ **Cuando regresó a Awinor fue tenido por sabio, actuando desde entonces como consejero de su raza. Además, para perpetuar su legado, el mismo día de su muerte nació un dragón con sus mismas características.**_

* * *

Y fin. Por ahora.


	21. Capítulo 21- Lealtad

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21.− Lealtad**

− ¿Estás segura que esto está bien?

La pelirosa asintió con una falsa sonrisa que la castaña no noto.

− Así cumplirás con lo que te pidió tu padre

Hanabi asintió con calma viendo los papeles.

− Esto la obligara a volver ¿Cierto?

Sakura asintió aun sonriendo.

− Además de que seguro acepta casarse con Neji.

Hanabi leyó los papeles una vez más, era lo único que faltaba para completar el trámite.

− Pero… ¿No es demasiado?

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

− No sé, pero yo creo que es lo mejor para ella, sé que es tú hermana, pero no se caracteriza por ser la más fuerte, y estar en raíz la pone en peligro

Hanabi asintió, desde esa pelea que tuvieron de niñas, su hermana había tenido que esforzarse al doble para simplemente estar a la altura de las expectativas

− Creo que me odiara – Dijo la castaña con voz triste – Pero sé que verá que todo es por su bien

Sakura asintió.

− Ella lo comprenderá con el tiempo, verá que todo lo haces por su bien

La castaña asintió de nuevo, viendo una última vez los papeles antes de meterlos en su bolsa, aún tenía que llevarlos a la torre Hokage con Shizune.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _La miró observar con detenimiento el árbol, como analizando las palabras que iba a usar._

− _Tú hermano está muriendo_

 _Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, sin comprender las palabras de la chica frente a él._

− _¿Qué?_

 _La chica asintió aun sin verlo._

− _No sé qué enfermedad tenga, pero sí sé que no le queda mucho tiempo de vida_

 _Sasuke se tomó la frente con una de sus manos._

− _¿Entonces que pretende?_

− _¿Que lo mates?_

 _Hizo una exclamación ahogada ante la crudeza de la información._

− _¿Estás segura de eso?_

 _La chica asintió con calma._

− _Supongo que... él también ha vivido con los fantasmas del pasado, y ahora solo busca algo de paz_

 _El moreno apretó sus puños hasta que se pusieron blancos._

− _¿Paz? Como si la mereciera − Escupió_

 _La chica por fin giró su mirada hacía él._

− _Él también sufrió − Dijo en voz baja recordando esos ojos que alguna vez confundió con los de Sasuke − Vive en un infierno_

 _Sasuke chasqueo la lengua con molestia._

− _Se lo merece − Dijo desviando la mirada_

− _Pero..._

− _¡Mato a mis padres! − Casi grito − No importa la razón, no importa... − Dio un largo suspiro tratando de calmarse − Él los mato, los mató a todos junto con ese otro Uchiha._

 _La chica asintió con calma y luego se rasco la mejilla._

− _Sobre ese otro Uchiha..._

− _¿Qué?_

 _La chica se volvió a rascar la mejilla._

− _Obito Uchiha − Dijo sin verlo − Conocido en Akatsuki como Tobi, tu hermano, Nagato, Konan, creen que es Madara Uchiha_

 _Sasuke le frunció el ceño._

− _¿Entonces como sabes que no es él?_

 _La chica lo miró unos segundos._

− _Por que Madara está muerto_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su brazo había caído hacía abajo y el chidori se había desactivado. Giró su mirada mientras lanzaba su otro brazo hacía quien había detenido su ataque, a punto de tomarlo del cuello, se detuvo de golpe al ver esos ojos blancos verlo con miedo.

Su mano se había detenido a solo unos centímetros del cuello de la mujer, que aún tenía los brazos extendidos, con los dedos que uso para detener el flujo de chacra del brazo de Sasuke, sus manos estaban quemadas por el chidori que el moreno había acumulado en todo el brazo.

− No lo hagas por favor – Suplicó con lágrimas en sus ojos

Sasuke alejo su mano de su cuello, viéndola con duda unos momentos, tratando de ubicarse en el espacio en el que se encontraba.

La lluvia caía sobre su rostro, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en que momento había comenzado.

− Sasuke-Kun – Le llamó la mujer trayendo de regresó al presente – Por favor

Sasuke bajo el brazo con lentitud mientras sus ojos volvían a ponerse negros y miraba a Itachi respirar entrecortadamente. Bajo la mirada con lentitud, mientras su puño se cerraba hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, Hinata no pudo evitar abrazarlo con fuerza.

− Lo siento – Dijo el hombre en su oído

Hinata recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke, ignorando por un momento todo el caos que había a su alrededor.

− ¡¿Hinata-Sama está bien?!

La mujer se separó lentamente de Sasuke y giró su mirada para ver a su primo.

− Estoy bien – Dijo ignorando el ardor de sus manos

Le llamó la atención la mirada pálida que tenía Kakashi viendo a Sasuke y a Itachi, parecía que se iba a desmayar.

− En ese caso creo que deberíamos… ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? – Preguntó Kakashi recuperando su porte despreocupado

Sasuke aún tenía la mirada gacha.

− Pregúntaselo a Sai

Neji jalaba a Hinata levemente del brazo, tratando de alejarla de esa escena, pero la mujer se soltó de él y abrazó de nuevo a Sasuke.

− Todo está bien – Le susurro en el oído

Sasuke correspondió el abrazó con el brazo que aun podía mover y cerró los ojos por un momento.

− ¡Si ya acabaron les recuerdo que aún estamos luchando contra esa cosa! – Se escuchó el grito de Sai

Ambos se separaron con rapidez uno del otro, mientras Hinata, con una ligera mueca de dolor al mover sus manos quemadas, volvía a poner en su lugar los puntos de chacra del brazo del Uchiha.

− ¡Quédate allá y cúbrelos a ellos! – Escucho el grito entrecortado de Sky

Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacía la chica que esquivaba las ramas al tiempo que Sai lanzaba ogros de tinta hacía Tobi, que no duraron mucho tiempo antes de ser despedazados por las ramas. El ninja pintor respiraba entrecortadamente al igual que la chica, A, Orochimaru y Kabuto no se acercaban a la pelea.

− Iré yo – Dijo Kakashi corriendo hacía ellos

− ¡No se acerquen! – Gritaron Sai y Sky al mismo tiempo

Kakashi se detuvo de golpe ante la seriedad con la que habían dicho esa frase.

− Bombas – Dijo Sasuke tras Kakashi – Están bajo la tierra

Por esa razón los demás no se acercaban, porque estaban buscando la forma de detenerlo. El explosivo mezclado en el ambiente le impedía ver donde estaban ubicadas las bombas, aun con el Sharingan, El rayo serviría, pero con el Amaterasu de Itachi aun en el lugar, podría simplemente servir para terminar activar los residuos que habían quedado de la explosión anterior.

El tiempo parecía detenerse por unos momentos, en los que ninguno hizo algún intento por moverse de su lugar.

− Tobi no cree que le hayan ganado a Itachi-San – Dijo el de la máscara volviendo a hacer crecer las ramas – Pero ya que fue así…

Las ramas se clavaron con fuerza en el suelo.

− ¡Mier…!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Ya tuvieron noticias de la comitiva? – Preguntó con calma

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

− Pero diré que es un poco preocupante la actitud de la aldea de la Nube

Gaara asintió con la cabeza, con las manos en su barbilla y las piernas cruzadas, algo pensativo.

− ¿Qué crees que quieran?

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

− Ni Shikamaru pudo deducirlo

Gaara asintió con calma.

− ¿Cuándo llegan los demás?

− Mañana

Asintió de nuevo, pensando en toda esa información que trataba de asimilar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La miró sin dar crédito a sus ojos, algo golpeada, rara vez visto en ella, y con una mirada molesta, se alejó del grupo que se había reunido con Orochimaru y se plantó frente a ella, que hablaba con el Raikage. La chica giró a verlo a los pocos segundos

− ¿Eh? ¿Suigetsu-San?

El peliblanco la miró fijamente una vez más, y luego le jalo las mejillas, ante las incrédulas miradas del resto del grupo.

− ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Dijo con voz poco clara ante el agarre de sus mejillas

El peliblanco la vio fijamente mientras la soltaba.

− Bueno, me preguntaba si eras real o no – Dijo palmeándole la cabeza

Una mirada molesta de la chica, que lo hizo retroceder a donde estaba Jugo, confirmo sus sospechas.

− Bien, veo que si eres real

La chica dio un bufido, antes de darle la espalda y seguir hablando con Darui, el cual se veía también muy molesto.

− Entonces tú, ¿Sabías lo de Itachi Uchiha?

La chica lo miró unos segundos, antes de desviar la mirada con tristeza.

− Sabes, ese pensamiento era más de tu predecesor que tuyo

El hombre también desvió la mirada.

− Los tiempos cambian, las personas también

− Eso parece

Ambos desviaron la mirada por unos segundos.

− ¡Miren lo que tengo!

La chica emitió un chillido cuando Killer Bee puso Samehada entre ella y A.

− ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – Le reclamó la morena

Killer Bee rio al ver su expresión.

− Estoy presumiendo que hay un Akatsuki menos por el que preocuparse – Miró al Raikage – Mate a Kisame

− ¿Qué? – Pregunto extrañado

El moreno sonrió con suficiencia.

− El tonto me subestimo – Movió la espada – Y conseguí esto como recompensa

La chica suspiró.

− Ten cuidado con eso

Bee la miró por unos segundos.

− Por cierto – Dijo con una sonrisa burlona – Que paliza te han dado, ¡Patética!

− ¡Cierra la boca jodido anciano! – Le espetó la chica molesta

Killer Bee rio una vez más, para luego alzar la espada.

− Es una buena adquisición – Dijo A

El moreno asintió con suficiencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− Tuve suficientes explosiones para toda mi vida – Se quejó Sai de nuevo

Ino puso una mueca.

− Deja de moverte, no puedo curarte bien

Sai la miró unos segundos.

− No tienes que molestarte, Kabuto puede hacerlo perfectamente

Ino uso más chacra de la necesaria, causándole un ligero malestar al ninja.

− Ino…

− Cállate – Espetó – Solo te metes en problemas, y arrastras a toda la aldea

Sai la miró unos segundos, pero no hizo ningún otro comentario. No creía que la rubia comprendiera toda la complejidad de esa misión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Cómo siguen sus manos?

Hinata se sobresaltó ante la voz de la mujer que estaba frente a ella, tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no la escucho llegar, y aun así, pudo darle una sonrisa, que por primera vez, era sincera.

− Aun duelen un poco

La chica asintió y se arrodillo junto a ella, sacando un ungüento y unas vendas.

Hacía tan solo unos momentos la había visto pelear con un ninja de cabello blanco, que según escucho alguna vez compañero de Sasuke, y en esos momentos, actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque su semblante era algo triste.

− ¿Skiadrum-San? – Le llamó cuando la chica tomó sus manos y las puso en sus piernas

− ¿Si?

Hinata se sonrojo un poco y luego la miro.

− Ese comentario, que Sasuke mataría al Raikage-Sama…

Hizo una mueca al sentir un leve apretón en sus manos heridas, y creyó escucharla murmurar un "idiota", pero lo dejo pasar por el momento.

− Creo que sería algo lógico, dado lo que Sasuke siente por usted – Dijo empezando a poner las vendas – Tengo mucho tiempo de conocerlo, así que eh visto, y creo que usted también, esos diferentes tonos de sí mismo que muestra

La mujer la vio con duda.

− ¿Cómo?

Sky le sonrió, terminando de poner las vendas.

− No es lo mismo su Tsk, que su Hmp, pero creo que eso lo noto

Hinata se sonrojo aún más y asintió con lentitud, haciendo que la mujer sonriera.

− Eto… si

Sky guardo el frasco una vez más.

− Ya no debe tardar, pero debo decir que me alegra que empiece a comprender sus " _ **Tonos de frio"**_

Hinata sintió que parecía un tomate cuando la chica se alejó de ella, bajo su mirada hacía sus manos vendadas y las miró por un determinado tiempo. _**"Tonos de frio"**_ , todas esas pequeñas señales que Sasuke daba para darse a entender, y que ella aun trataba de descifrar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Camino con paso lento, no tan feliz de tener que regresar al campamento con él ahí. Quiso arrojar las ramas al suelo, pero seguramente eso haría enojar a Kakashi, por lo que decidió no hacerlo. De reojo vio a su maestro, despreocupado como siempre.

− Kakashi – Le llamó

− Mmm

− ¿Quién fue Obito Uchiha?

El ninja le vio ligeramente sorprendido, con la ironía de que le preguntara por él cuando creyó que la historia de su equipo se repetiría una vez más. Casi podía jurar que veía a Hinata atravesada por el chidori.

− Era mi compañero – Dijo en voz baja – Murió hace muchos años – Dio un largo suspiró – Fue el que me enseño a cuidar a tus compañeros ¿Por qué preguntas?

− Nada en especial

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− Augh

− ¡Eres una vergüenza para la aldea! – Espetó Ino molesta – Ya deja de quejarte

Chouji puso un puchero y miró a Shikamaru.

− Shikamaru – Le llamó – Dile que me trate bien

El moreno resoplo.

− Te mereces el regaño – Espetó – Fuiste el más herido y ni siquiera estabas cerca de la explosión

Chouji volvió a poner un puchero, desviando la mirada hacía un lado fingiendo culpa, se había fingido distraído, tanto que los más cercanos, que fueron Sai y su esposa, alcanzaron a cubrirse para no salir heridos, pero que Ino le regañara se sentía tan real que lo molestaba.

Vio a Neji hablar con Hinata, regañándola mejor dicho, mientras la mujer solo lo ignoraba.

− En cuanto regresemos a la aldea se va a mudar a la mansión secundaria con Bolt y…

− No lo haré – Le cortó la mujer – Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero yo sé cómo cuidarme

Neji apretó los labios con molestia.

− Pues no lo parece

Hinata le miró unos segundos antes de desviar la mirada.

− De verdad te lo agradezco Neji-Nisan, pero no es necesario que te preocupes por mí

El castaño negó con la cabeza, al parecer su prima seguía siendo tan inocente como cuando era joven.

− Kakashi-San ¿Y Sasuke? – Escucharon la voz de Sai

El hombre dio una sonrisa de disculpa y dejo la leña en el centro del grupo.

− Estaba llenando las cantinfloras de agua

Sai asintió con calma, volviendo a hablar con los demás integrantes de raíz.

− Creo que debería ir a buscarlo

Hinata se sobresaltó levemente ante la voz de Sky tras ella, aunque ya se estaba empezando a acostumbrar.

− Eh… − Dijo jugando con sus índices – Si, tal vez vaya

Pero no se levantó, podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Neji y no quería que las cosas empeoraran entre su primo y ella, sobre todo al aceptar una orden de una ninja de la nube. Al sentir la mirada fija de la chica en su espalda no pudo evitar alzar su mirada hacía ella, que tenía una expresión bastante molesta en el rostro. Hinata se levantó y fue a buscar a Sasuke.

− ¿Por qué tenía que hacer lo que usted dice? – Espetó Neji con los dientes apretados

La chica le vio unos segundos sin interés y luego se fue junto a Sai.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mujer lo observó con detenimiento, a orillas del rio, con las cantinfloras llenas, al parecer solo estaba haciendo tiempo para no regresar al campamento.

− Sasuke-Kun – Le llamó

El hombre giró su mirada ante la cálida voz de Hinata.

− Hmp – Dijo volviendo a darle la espalda − ¿Cómo están tus manos?

La mujer miró las vendas por unos segundos.

− Están bien, ya dejaron de doler

Sasuke asintió.

− ¿Itachi?

Hinata guardo silencio por unos segundos.

− Kabuto-San y una chica pelirroja que llegó con la comitiva de Killer Bee están con él, según dijo Kabuto-San está muy enfermo

Sasuke asintió.

− Lo sé

Hinata lo miró por unos segundos en los que ninguno dijo nada, había tantas cosas que no tenían sentido para ella.

− Sasuke-Kun…

− Lamento haberte metido en todo esto – Le cortó – Saliste herida por mi culpa

La mujer miró sus manos una vez más.

− N-No, está bien, esto no es nada

Sasuke apretó los puños una vez más.

− Pude perder el control… yo… − Hinata corrió hacía él y lo abrazó por la espalda con fuerza, dejándolo sin palabras por unos momentos – ¿Qué estás haciendo?

− No lo sé – Aflojo un poco su agarre y camino hasta quedar frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos

Esos ojos en los que se quedó perdida por un par de minutos, reflejaban el dolor y la confusión que había dentro del hombre.

− Cuando era niña papá me hizo pelear con Hanabi – Dijo en voz baja – Y aunque no era muy fuerte, Hanabi tampoco, y era fácil ganarle… pero no pude

Sasuke asintió, esa historia era conocida por toda la aldea, el momento en el que Hinata había perdido el liderazgo del clan.

− ¿Por qué?

− Porque es mi hermanita, no la pude lastimar – Sasuke abrió ligeramente los ojos – No sé qué haya pasado – Continuo Hinata – Pero espero que algún día Sasuke-Kun confíe en mí lo suficiente para decírmelo

Sasuke apretó sus puños con fuerza.

− Cuando regresemos lo van a matar

− Eso no lo sabe

− Lo harán, querrán mantener en secreto todo lo que paso con él – Cerró los ojos unos momentos – Y yo… no puedo perdonarlo… él mató a mi familia − Hinata recargó su cabeza contra el pecho del hombre, que segundos después paso sus brazos por la espalda de la mujer, sobresaltándola cuando sintió sus lágrimas en su cabeza – Pero aun así… no quiero que muera

Hinata se apretó más junto a él.

− Sai-San podrá encontrar una solución, estoy segura

Escucho el leve llanto de Sasuke y se quedó abrazada a él por unos minutos más, tratando de calmar ese dolor que sentía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Sabías que haría eso?

Sky negó con la cabeza, recargándola después sobre sus rodillas.

− Fue obvio cuando la mandó, se podía sentir esa presencia

Sai lo analizó por unos minutos.

− No puedo comprenderlo

Sky lo vio por unos segundos.

− Quería que se mataran el uno al otro, eliminar a los Uchiha que podían poner en marcha el plan "ojo de luna"

− Solo lo harían si Itachi mataba a Hinata

Sky asintió con calma.

− Fue una hazaña muy arriesgada – Dijo el moreno al aire – Pero la detuviste

Sky asintió sin entrar en detalles.

− Llegaremos a Konoha mañana, ¿Está seguro de querer hacer esto?

Sai no dijo nada por unos momentos.

− Supongo que lo debemos por lo que hicimos

− Fue Danzo

− Seguimos sus ordenes

La chica suspiró con cansancio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sai puso su mejor sonrisa falsa al ver quienes los esperaban en la entrada de Konoha, el séptimo Hokage y varios Anbu.

− Es una muy buena bienvenida

Agradecía el hecho que Orochimaru no hubiese querido llegar a la aldea o estaría en serios problemas.

− Se podría decir que si – Dijo Naruto con calma – Raikage-Sama

− Buenas tardes – Respondió con calma

− Hinata, me alegro que volvieras a salvo

La mujer le miró extrañada por unos momentos.

− Gracias – Dijo confundida

− Espero que pases más tarde a la oficina para hablar

Hinata sintió frio tras ella, y supuso que era Sasuke.

− Si – Dijo para cortar la conversación

El rubio asintió y miró con sorpresa al hombre que escoltaban los ninjas de Raíz, con la túnica de Akatsuki y la cabeza cubierta por una bolsa de tela.

− Traen un prisionero – Dijo con extrañeza

− Si – Dijo Sai sonriendo – Lo capturamos cuando veníamos de regreso

Neji y Shikamaru tomaron las cuerdas que ataban las manos de Itachi, haciendo a un lado a los ninjas de Raíz.

− En ese caso lo escoltaremos a… − Shikamaru cortó sus palabras al sentir el frio del kunai contra su cuello

Shikamaru dirigió su sorprendida mirada hacía la morena que aún mantenía el kunai contra su cuello, y que lo ignoraba por completo, Neji estaba en la misma situación que él con los dos ninjas de Raíz que iban con ellos.

− Lo siento – Mintió Sai – Pero él es nuestro prisionero

Sasuke, al igual que el resto de los presentes, se sorprendió ante las palabras de Sai.

− Aunque ustedes lo hayan capturado – Comenzó Naruto

− Es nuestro prisionero – Interrumpió de nuevo Sai – Nosotros nos haremos cargo de los interrogatorios y de su castigo

Naruto le miró con molestia.

− Tenemos otras cosas que hacer – Dijo viendo al Raikage – Aclararemos esto después

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Tiene algo que decir Raikage-Sama?

El moreno miró al resto de los presentes en esa sala, nada más llegar a la aldea, Naruto lo había citado para hablar de la misión que tuvo junto a Raíz.

El séptimo Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, el quinto Kazekage Gaara del desierto, el sexto Mizukage Chojuro, y la cuarta Tsuchikage Kurotsuchi, estaban reunidos y atentos a las palabras que diría el hombre.

− Creo que es obvio – Dijo mirándolos – Que hemos extendido esta guerra más de lo debido

− ¿Cuál guerra? – Pregunto Gaara

− Exactamente – Dijo A – Hemos extendido esto casi 10 años, debemos ponerle un fin

− Provocar a Akatsuki no lograra nada – Dijo Kurotsuchi

− No es una provocación – Continuo el moreno – Fue el primer golpe real hacía la organización en muchos años

Gaara le vio por unos segundos.

− ¿A qué se refiere con golpe real?

A asintió con calma.

− El plan ojo de luna – Dijo con calma – No podemos decir a ciencia cierta quien está detrás de todo – Mintió – Pero sabemos que el plan es reunir a todas las Bestias con Cola con el fin de fusionarlas con la Estatua Demoníaca del Camino Exterior para revivir al Diez Colas – Les paso unas carpetas que contenían la información – Luego suponemos que Pein se convertirá en Jinchuriki y usara su poder para proyectar su Rinnegan en la Luna, esto cubrirá al mundo en un "Tsukuyomi Infinito", que controlara a todo ser vivo

− En un genjutsu – Completo Naruto

A asintió.

− Dimos el primer golpe, los 6 colas que estaban capturados fueron liberados, lo que nos da un poco de tiempo, pero no sabemos cuánto tardaran en recapturarlos, además de que eliminamos a uno de sus equipos, Itachi Uchiha está bajo la custodia de Raíz, y Kisame Hoshigaki está muerto

Los demás Kages analizaron la situación por unos minutos.

− ¿Qué propone Raikage-Sama?

El hombre los miró.

− Una alianza, entre las 5 grandes naciones shinobis – Dijo con seriedad – Dar el golpe definitivo para evitar una cuarta guerra

Los demás se vieron entre sí por unos minutos.

− Quedan tres Jinchuriki – Continuo – El séptimo Hokage, Killer Bee y Utakata – Dijo con calma – Dejaremos aquí a Killer Bee si el séptimo nos lo permite

Naruto asintió, Bee había sido su amigo por muchos años.

− No sabemos dónde está Utakata – Dijo Chojuro

− Mientras no lo capturen está bien – Dijo A poniéndose de pie – Raíz acepto reunir la información sobre los movimientos de Akatsuki, nos mantendrán informados, y cuando sea el momento indicado, marcharemos a la batalla

Los demás Kages asintieron poniéndose de pie también.

− Para traer la paz – Dijo Naruto

− Para traer la paz – Contestaron el resto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Estos son los papeles? – Pregunto Sai

El Raíz asintió.

− Son la copia de los que entrego Hanabi Hyuga

Sai le paso los papeles a la morena que los vio por unos minutos.

− Tiene un hueco – Dijo pasándoselos de nuevo a Sai

− Es arriesgado, el clan es muy respetado

La chica asintió.

− Lo sé, pero no tenemos otra opción

Sai sonrió de nuevo.

− La caída del gigante, nadie se lo esperara

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− Entonces ¿Coincide?

Shikamaru le asintió a Naruto con calma.

− Si

Naruto se tomó el puente de la nariz.

− ¿Por qué Raíz quiere la custodia de Itachi Uchiha?

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

− Está enfermo – Dijo con calma – De hecho ya programaron una cita con Tsunade-Sama

Naruto lo pensó por unos momentos.

− ¿Sasuke no intento matarlo?

Shikamaru asintió.

− Casi lo hace, Hinata lo detuvo

− ¡¿Hinata?! – Dijo el rubio con incredulidad

Shikamaru asintió.

− Si, logró detenerlo en el último minuto

Naruto se tomó el puente de la nariz una vez más.

− Ese es otro asunto – Se quejó – El clan Hyuga se metió con la custodia de Bolt

Shikamaru le vio con incredulidad.

− ¿Así de pronto?

El rubio dio un suspiro frustrado.

− No, Sakura se metió en medio, ahora estoy tratando de arreglarlo

Shikamaru bufó.

− Como si no fuera suficiente con la guerra – Se quejó

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− S-Sasuke-Kun – Le interrumpió – Bolt debe…

Sasuke ignoro sus palabras y la volvió a besar, recargándola contra la mesa del comedor, hasta hacerla acostarse sobre ella.

− Estará toda la tarde con Sky – Dijo con voz entrecortada

− Pero…

− Guarda silencio

Hinata le miró por unos momentos, perdiéndose de nuevo en esos ojos negros.

Sasuke le quito la camiseta, dejándola sobre la mesa, volviendo a besar los labios de la morena, y subiéndose parcialmente a la mesa.

− Se va a romper – Susurro la morena sonrojada

Sasuke la ignoro y la volvió a besar, Hinata enredo las manos en su cabello, jalándolo ligeramente cuando el moreno mordió su labio.

Sasuke dejo su boca y comenzó a besar su cuello, dejando varias marcas en el, sacándole varios suspiros a la mujer, que paso sus manos por la espalda del moreno.

Hinata le quito la capa y desabrocho el chaleco, pero se detuvo y paso sus manos a los brazos del moreno al sentirlo deslizar sus manos por sus pechos, para luego jalar uno de sus pezones, que aún no estaban erectos.

− ¡Sasuke! – Grito echando la cabeza hacía atrás

El moreno bajo su boca hacía su otro pecho, mientras seguía jalando el pezón de la moreno, pellizcándolo con fuerza segundos después, mientras mordía el otro con sus dientes, escuchando el gemido de la mujer y como se curveaba hacía su cuerpo.

Sasuke comenzó a besar su estómago y después se deslizo hacia abajo lentamente, quitándole los pantalones a la morena en el proceso, mientras Hinata perdía el agarre de sus brazos.

− Sasuke-Kun – Le llamó

El moreno le sonrió antes de enterrar la cabeza entre sus piernas.

Hinata echo su cabeza hacía atrás una vez más, sin poder evitar que sus caderas subieran hacía la boca del moreno.

Sasuke abrió sus labios vaginales con ambas manos y metió su lengua todo lo que pudo, escuchando el gemido de Hinata y sonriendo con suficiencia al sentirla removerse contra él con fuerza.

− Sasuke-Kun – Lo llamó

El moreno se tomó su tiempo, metiendo y sacando sus dedos dentro de Hinata con lentitud y profundidad, así como chupando su clítoris con fuerza, escuchando los gemidos de la mujer y sus jadeos entrecortados.

Se separó de ella antes de que alcanzara su orgasmo, sintiendo su gemido de protesta y sonriéndole desde sus piernas.

− ¿Quieres algo?

Hinata se puso completamente roja mientras se sentaba, Sasuke pasó sus manos por su espalda y le beso con lentitud, metiendo su lengua dentro de su boca, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo a través de la ropa

Hinata le termino de quitar el chaleco, así como la playera y lo beso de nuevo, y al igual que él, empezó a besar su cuello con lentitud, dando algunas lamidas y dejándole marcas también. Paso sus manos por el estómago del moreno, mirándolo a los ojos por unos momentos, con su cara completamente roja, antes de desabrochar su pantalón y meter su mano con lentitud, Sasuke la veía fijamente con las mejillas ligeramente rojas.

Hinata tomó su miembro con su mano y lo apretó, Sasuke dio un gruñido leve y mordió el hombro de la mujer, que ante eso, volvió a apretarlo aún más.

La morena empezó a mover su mano de arriba a abajo sobre el miembro del moreno, mientras su otra mano lo agarraba de la nuca para besarlo de nuevo, Sasuke metió su lengua dentro de ella y mordisqueaba sus labios, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus pechos.

− Para – Dijo entrecortadamente unos minutos después

Hinata le vio con ojos vidriosos por el deseo.

− Sasuke-Kun – Le llamó con voz baja

El moreno se terminó de quitar el pantalón y miró a la mujer, mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas.

− ¿Quieres niños? – Preguntó directamente

− ¡¿Eh?! – Dijo la mujer completamente sonrojada

− Yo quiero hacer renacer mi clan – Dijo tomando sus piernas y entrando en ella de golpe

− ¡Ah! – Gritó la mujer aferrándose a sus hombros

Sasuke se movió contra ella con fuerza, besando su cuello y lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, jalándolo con los dientes de vez en cuando, escuchando los gemidos de la mujer y su agarre en sus hombros.

El moreno tomo las piernas de Hinata, separándolas lo más que pudo y la jalo con sus brazos hacía él, escuchando sus jadeos y sintiendo como su agarre se apretaba en sus brazos.

Se separó de ella escuchando un gemido de protesta, para luego darle la vuelta, dejándola con el rostro en la mesa y las piernas colgando, se las separó con las suyas y entró en ella de nuevo, tomando sus manos y poniéndolas sobre su espalda, moviéndose con fuerza y apretando los dientes para tratar de mantener el control.

− Ya no puedo – Gimió la chica

− Solo un poco – Dijo el moreno en su oído – Solo un poco más

Hinata apretó sus puños aun en su espalda, soportando los envistes del moreno.

− ¡Sasuke-Kun! – Le llamó en un lloriqueo

− Vamos – Dijo el moreno sujetando sus manos con una de las suyas y acariciando su clítoris con la mano que tenía libre, sintiendo como a su miembro le costaba moverse ante las contracciones de Hinata – Vamos – Le repitió

− ¡Ah!

Hinata volvió a echar su cabeza hacía atrás, dando un largo gemido antes de dejarla caer sobre la mesa cansada, sintió como el moreno se derramaba dentro de ella, antes de recargarse contra su espalda.

− No me contestaste – Le dijo el moreno en el oído minutos después

Hinata se sonrojo aún más que antes.

− Y-Yo… no sé

Sasuke sonrió, levantase de encima y cargándola por los hombros y piernas, ante un chillido avergonzado de la mujer.

− Entonces déjame convencerte

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Papá se tardara mucho?

La morena se rasco la mejilla al igual que Sai, dado el ambiente que habían visto era probable que no regresaran por los niños.

− Los extrañamos tanto que les pedimos que se quedaran con nosotros – Les mintió

Los niños asintieron con alegría, sin notar la incomodidad de los dos adultos.

− ¿Llevarás la comida?

La mujer suspiró.

− Voy – Dijo tomando la bandeja – No me tardo

Sai la miró caminar por la escalera, ya había descubierto a quien le pertenecía la lealtad de esa chica.

* * *

Y fin. Por ahora


	22. Capítulo 22- Lazos (in)Quebrantables

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22.− Lazos (In) Quebrantables**

Se sintió tan solo en esa habitación, la cama era demasiado grande para él.

La discusión con Sakura, el problema de Raíz, todo se iba juntando sobre sus hombros, haciendo que el dolor en su cabeza aumentara. El insomnio se hacía presente de nuevo, y el dolor en el cuello también. Fastidiado cerró los ojos y los cubrió con su brazo.

" _¿Quieres que te de un masaje Naruto−Kun?"_

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado mientras quitaba el brazo de su rostro, el recuerdo de esa cálida sonrisa se instaló en su mente sin poder evitarlo.

" _Naruto−Kun deja te caliento la cena"_

" _Naruto−Kun el baño está listo"_

" _Todo va a estar bien Naruto−Kun"_

Se volvió a cubrir el rostro con su brazo. Hinata, Hinata y Bolt, su familia.

Había sido un completo idiota al dejarla, Hinata ni siquiera quería hablar con él. ¿Era demasiado tarde?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando abrió los ojos le costó unos momentos ubicar donde estaba, aun cuando ya se hubiera acostumbrado a esa nueva cama, esos días lejos la hicieron olvidar momentáneamente esa situación.

Su brazo estaba sobre una cintura firme, además de sentir también un brazo sobre su propia cintura, obviamente desnudas, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante los recuerdos de la noche anterior. "Niños", Sasuke quería niños, hacer renacer su clan a su lado, y ella seguía con mil dudas en la cabeza que no le permitían, ni le permitieron, dar una respuesta clara y concreta, solo balbuceos pequeños que el moreno acallaba con besos.

Tenía a Bolt, y Sasuke tenía a Sarada, no debería haber prisa en tener un nuevo niño, ¿O sí?

− Hasta acá puedo oír los engranes de tu mente

Se sobresaltó ante la voz del moreno y poso su mirada en él, había dormido prácticamente sobre su pecho, así que solo basto alzar su mirada.

− Buenos días − Murmuro algo sonrojada

El moreno tomo un mechón de cabello de la mujer y jugo con él entre sus dedos.

− ¿En qué piensas?

Hinata escondió su cara en el pecho de Sasuke, causándole un poco de escalofrió al sentir su respiración fría.

− En nada – Mintió − ¿Cómo estará Bolt? − Cambio el tema

El moreno no hizo ningún comentario por unos segundos.

− Está bien, Sai mando un mensaje para que fuéramos a desayunar al restaurant de barbacoa

La mujer volvió a dirigir su mirada al moreno.

− ¿Por qué?

− No lo sé, celebrar supongo − Mintió, sentía un mal presentimiento sobre eso

Hinata lo abrazó unos segundo más en silencio.

− En ese caso deberíamos levantarnos

− Tal vez

De nuevo ninguno dijo nada por unos segundos más, posiblemente la noche anterior habían dado un paso no esperado sino hasta mucho tiempo de relación.

− Sasuke−Kun − Le llamó Hinata

− Hmp

La mujer se sonrojo de nueva cuenta, sin dirigir su mirada hacía el moreno en ningún momento.

− Te quiero

Lo sintió tensarse por unos momentos, aun abrazado a ella, para luego tomar la mano que ella tenía en su cintura y llevarla hasta su pecho, donde se sentían los latidos de su corazón, Hinata continuo abrazándolo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Casi podía jurar que escucho los dientes de Shikamaru rechinar de tan fuerte que apretaba la mandíbula, así como los puños de Chouji crujir, Karui y los niños, no parecieron notarlo.

− ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? – Espetó Shikamaru

Temari siguió la mirada del moreno, para ver a Sai junto a su esposa e Inojin, así como también algunos ninjas de raíz, sentados en una mesa, junto con Bolt Uzumaki.

− Desayunando − Dijo Shikadai con pereza

Shikamaru volvió a rechinar tan fuerte los dientes, que Temari pensó que se le iban a romper.

− Aún estamos a tiempo de interceptar a Ino − Dijo Chouji poniéndose de pie − Si nos damos...

Se quedó callado al ver a la rubia entrar al restaurante con calma, en compañía de Sarada y Sakura, para molestia de Temari, para luego de encontrarlos con la mirada alzar su mano hacía ellos en un saludo informal.

− ¡Chicos! − Saludo con alegría

Chouji, Shikamaru y Temari se tensaron por completo al verla acercarse a ellos.

− ¡Mamá!

La rubia se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su hijo, y giro su mirada hacía el rubio que corría hacía ella con rapidez, Ino lo abrazó en automático en cuanto llego a su lado.

− Creí que estabas con tu papá − Dijo la rubia sonriéndole cuando se separó un poco de ella

− Vengo con él − Dijo el niño señalando la mesa

Sai le sonrió falsamente a Ino e hizo un saludo con la mano, que la rubia no respondió.

− ¡Tía!

Sakura intento, sin éxito, detener a Sarada cuando corrió hacía la mesa, saludando a los presentes con entusiasmo.

− ¿Por qué no nos sentamos todos juntos? − Preguntó Inojin viendo a Shikadai en la otra mesa

Todos los adultos se quedaron de piedra unos momentos sin saber que responder.

− Acerquemos las mesas − Dijo Inojin corriendo hacia la más cercana

− Esperamos a... − Comenzó Sai pero Sky le puso una mano sobre el brazo para callarlo − ¿Eh?

− Aun tardaran en llegar

Sai asintió, viendo de reojo a Sakura, no quería provocar a la mujer, aun no era el momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− Todo esto es una mierda, ¿En qué momento caímos en esa tetra?

Pein dirigió su molesta mirada hacía Deidara, en un intento de hacerlo callar, aunque el rubio lo ignoro por unos momentos.

− Tobi creé que Itachi−San debió interrogarla

Deidara le vio con enojo, haciendo que Tobi se alejara de él.

− Tiene razón – Dijo Konan mirando a Deidara – Si hubieras dejado que Itachi se encargara de ella no estaríamos en estos problemas

El rubio le miró molesto.

− Ja – Se burló – Tanto que lo defienden y lo capturaron

− Tobi cree que se vio afectado por el explosivo que Deidara−Sempai dejó… − Sintió la mirada enojada de Deidara sobre él – Tobi mejor se calla

Konan los miró fijamente.

− Aunque es algo raro – Dijo viendo a Pein – Que hubiese perdido tan fácil

− Y que Kisame haya muerto – Completo Pein

Los demás guardaron silencio por unos minutos.

− ¿Crees que nos traicionaron? – Preguntó Zetsu

Pein negó con la cabeza.

− Solo nos queda confiar en ellos – Dijo con calma – Vigila la aldea de la hoja – Le ordeno a Zetsu

Zetsu asintió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era el almuerzo más incómodo que había, la tensión se podía sentir en todo el restaurante, incluso los niños se daban cuenta de ello.

− ¿Me sirve más jugo? – Dijo Sai hablándole a la mesera

La chica asintió, caminando a la cocina.

− Y… − Comenzó Sakura – ¿Cómo va su matrimonio?

Shikamaru miró a la pelirosa de mala manera, para luego dirigir su mirada a Ino, que desviaba la mirada.

− Estamos bien – Dijo Sai sonriendo

Sakura lo miró, buscando algo para poder molestarlo.

− ¿Seguro? Se escuchan muchos rumores de que se puede anular su matrimonio en cualquier momento

Shikamaru se tensó ante esa declaración e hizo nota mental de golpear a Naruto, eso era información clasificada. Su mirada se posó en Sai, que se esforzaba por mantener su sonrisa.

− Dudo que sea posible – Dijo el moreno mirando de reojo a Ino

− ¿Seguro? – Dijo Sakura con malicia

Sai la miró aun sonriendo, pero se podía notar la molestia en su mirada.

− Si

Ino dirigió su mirada hacía Sai, que mantenía apretada la mandíbula.

− Que seguro estás – Dijo Sakura sonriéndole – Me parece un poco… raro, viniendo de ti, claro

Sai giró su rostro, decidido a no seguirle el juego a Sakura.

− ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? – Preguntó la mujer con insistencia

Sai miró su plato y apretó sus puños con fuerza, maldiciendo mentalmente a la pelirosa.

− Porque ya lo consumaron – Se escuchó la voz de Karui sobresaltándolos a todos, Sky cerró los ojos momentáneamente al igual que Sai, escuchando como un tenedor, probablemente de Ino, caía al suelo – No eres el tipo de ninja que arriesga una misión ¿Cierto? – Completo viendo a Sky

La mujer le dio una mirada irritada que la morena simplemente ignoro.

− ¿Cómo les fue en la misión? – Dijo Temari rápidamente para cambiar el tema

− Bien – Contesto Sai sin verla, podía sentir la mirada de Ino sobre él – Me alegra que Shikamaru−San pudiera encontrarnos

Se hizo silencio por unos minutos, no sabían que tema podrían sacar sin meterse en un terreno peligroso.

− ¿Dónde está tu mamá Bolt−Chan?

Sai soltó un suspiró frustrado, al igual que Temari, al escuchar la voz de Sakura, parecía que todo el almuerzo se la iba a pasar fastidiando.

Bolt la miró con molestia y giró su rostro para no contestarle, haciendo que Sakura lo viera irritada.

− Le pedí a Uzumaki−San que se quedará con nosotros para que jugará con Inojin – Dijo Sky al ver que la pelirosa iba a hablar – Ella necesitaba descansar y Bolt es un niño muy amable

Shikamaru la miró de reojo, no era Hinata precisamente la que necesitaba descanso. Sai y su esposa habían sido los más heridos de la misión.

Sakura miró por primera vez a la chica.

− A mi parecer eso se ve muy mal – Dijo viendo a Bolt

Sky se encogió de hombros.

− A mí no me importa lo que usted piense – Dijo la chica sin darle importancia

Bolt rio quedamente al igual que Temari al ver la cara que la pelirosa había puesto.

− ¿Y ya se sienten mejor? – Dijo Shikamaru con rapidez – De las heridas y eso

− Si – Dijo Sai sonriendo – Fueron suficientes explosiones para el resto de mi vida

Shikamaru rio levemente ante el tono serio usado por Sai, mientras su sonrisa permanecía.

− Supongo que sí – Dijo con calma – Me sorprendió que pudieran capturarlo

Sai tensó su sonrisa, cosa que solo fue notada por Shikamaru e Ino.

− El mérito es para Sasuke−San, claro y Hinata−San también, hacen un buen equipo

Sakura apretó los puños e hizo crujir la mesa.

− Si la rompe usted deberá pagarla – Dijo Sai sin verla – Y toda la comida que se derrame

Sakura retiro sus puños y de nuevo todos se quedaron en silencio, buscando un tema en común, pero…

− Me sorprende tu ropa – Dijo Karui viendo a Sky – Es raro verte vestida así

La chica miró su vestido azul cielo por unos segundos, a decir verdad ella también se sentía incomoda pero no se lo iba a decir a ella.

− Bueno…

− Yo creo que se ve muy bonita – Dijo Bolt sonriendo

Sky le sonrió al niño.

− Si, también lo creo – Dijo Sai tomando su mano sobresaltándola

Ambos se quedaron quietos al sentir la mirada de Ino sobre ellos, podían sentir todo su enojo a través de esa mirada.

− Ino, Sakura – Escucharon la voz de Naruto y casi dieron un suspiro de alivio, el rubio se dejó ver segundos después – ¿Eh? – Dijo confundido – ¿Hicieron una reunión?

− No – Dijo Shikamaru – Solo nos encontramos

El rubio se tomó el puente de la nariz.

− Ino, Sakura, las busca la abuela, las espera en el hospital – Dirigió su mirada molesta a Sai – ¿Por qué demonios les diste un pase de entrada?

Sai le sonrió a Naruto, esperando a que Sakura e Ino se fueran, pero ellas no hacía mucho esfuerzo por salir del restaurante.

− Siéntate – Dijo señalando la silla de Sakura – ¿Te pedimos un café?

La pelirosa hizo un gesto con la boca y salió del restaurante en compañía de Ino, Sky casi se dio un golpe en la frente al ver que se había olvidado por completo de Sarada, que veía la entrada con ojos llorosos.

− Acompáñame al baño – Dijo Sky viendo a Sarada

La niña asintió y se puso de pie.

− ¿Por qué les diste ese pase? – Repitió Naruto cuando vio a Sky alejarse junto a Sarada

Sai lo miró por unos segundos.

− Es nuestro prisionero – Dijo con calma – Buscamos su mejor atención medica

Naruto le miró con el ceño fruncido.

− Estas jugando con fuego – Le advirtió

Sai le sonrió de regreso.

− Tú también – Le respondió

Naruto le miró fijamente por unos segundos.

− ¡Mamá!

Naruto se sobresaltó ante la voz de Bolt, ya que no había notado que estaba en esa mesa, y lo vio correr hacía la entrada, donde llegaba Hinata acompañada de Sasuke. Debió admitir, que con ese vestido blanco que portaba, se veía hermosa.

− ¿Te portaste bien? – Escucho a Hinata mientras la veía abrazar a Bolt

− Si – Dijo el niño – Pero te tardaste mucho – Se quejó

Hinata se puso completamente roja por unos segundos.

− Vamos a la mesa – Dijo Sasuke revolviendo el cabello de Bolt y empujándole levemente de la cintura

− Esto no podría ser peor – Murmuró Shikamaru

− ¡Papá!

Sarada, que salía del baño, corrió hacía su padre y lo abrazó con fuerza.

− Hmp – Dijo Sasuke dándole un golpe en la frente

− Creo que será mejor traer otra mesa – Dijo Sai al aire

Hinata se quedó estática por un momento al ver al rubio en la mesa, aunque este tenía una expresión molesta.

− Eh…

− ¡Vamos al baño! – Dijo Temari levantándose y llevándose a Hinata del brazo

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó Temari

Hinata se sonrojo levemente y le sonrió.

− Bien

Temari enarcó una ceja.

− ¿En serio?

− Sí

Temari le sonrió de lado.

− ¿Y ya aclaraste las cosas con la esposa de Sai?

La morena se encogió de hombros.

− Algo así – Dijo sin entrar en detalles

− ¿Algo así?

Hinata asintió.

− Si

La rubia lo pensó por unos momentos.

− ¿Por qué no lo hablas con ella? – Sugirió la rubia

Hinata se sonrojo.

− Tal vez

La rubia enarcó una ceja.

− ¿Y con Sasuke?

Hinata jugó con sus dedos en un acto algo infantil.

− Bueno…

− ¿Qué?

− Es que… Sasuke−Kun quiere… quiere – Se puso completamente roja – Niños – Susurro

− ¿Quiere qué? – Pregunto la rubia

Hinata bajo la mirada.

− Quiere niños

….

− ¡¿QUÉ?! – Gritó

Hinata le tapó la boca con ambas manos.

− Shh – Pidió sonrojada

Temari quitó sus manos de su boca y la miró fijamente.

− Hinata – Le llamó – Tú… ¿Sigues tomándolo?

La pelinegra asintió con rapidez.

− Si… No se lo eh dicho a Sasuke−Kun, pero creo que es… obvio

Temari casi suspiró aliviada.

− ¿Tú quieres? – Preguntó Temari

Hinata jugó con sus dedos de nuevo.

− No lo sé – Admitió – M-Me g-gustaría… pero… no ahora

− ¿No ahora?

Hinata asintió con calma.

− La guerra está por estallar – Murmuró – Y no quiero que…

− Lo sé – Dijo la rubia con calma – ¿Se lo dijiste?

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

− No pude…

Temari asintió y le sonrió.

− Vamos, deben estar vueltos locos, esperemos que Naruto se valla rápido

Hinata caminó tras ella.

− Me había dicho que fuera a su oficina pero… − Dijo la morena sonrojada

Temari se rio de ella y caminaron a la mesa, donde Naruto seguía sentado, para su mala suerte.

− Bueno – Dijo Temari al aire

Hinata se sentó al lado de Sasuke, ante la atenta mirada de Naruto y pidieron de comer. La comida transcurrió en total silencio.

− Ya vienen – Le dijo Sky a Sai después de varios minutos

Sai asintió viendo de reojo a Naruto, que había alzado la mirada hacía la entrada, donde una pequeña comitiva Hyuga acababa de ingresar.

− Valla, que linda reunión – Dijo Hiashi con tono frío

Las personas se empezaron a juntar a su alrededor, viendo al clan Hyuga y como los de la mesa se ponían de pie. Naruto quiso ir con Bolt, pero el niño, al igual que Sarada, había corrido hacía Sasuke en un intento de resguardarse.

− ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Hinata

Hiashi la vio con desdén.

− ¿No te lo dijo el Hokage? – Dijo con un ligero tono de burla

− ¿Decirme qué? – Pregunto la mujer viendo al rubio, que había apretado los puños con fuerza

Naruto se negó a mirarla, había pasado horas buscando algo que impidiera eso, pero…

− El Clan Hyuga tiene la custodia de Bolt – Dijo con voz firme

Hinata abrió la boca sorprendida, antes de poner una mirada furiosa.

− ¿Qué tontería estás diciendo? – Dijo perdiendo la forma respetuosa de hablarle – Debes estar loco si crees que voy a dejar que te lo lleves

Hiashi estuvo a punto de sonreír. Temari había avanzado hacía Hinata, pero Shikamaru la detuvo de la cintura.

− ¿Crees poder evitarlo? – Se burló quedamente – ¿Tú? ¿La más débil del clan?

Hinata apretó los puños a punto de caminar hacia él, Sasuke le puso una mano en el hombro y la jalo delicadamente hasta dejarla tras él, junto a Bolt.

− El asunto no es contigo Uchiha – Dijo Hiashi avanzando hacia ellos

El moreno lo vio sin inmutarse.

− Todo lo que concierne a mi mujer es asunto mío – Dijo con voz firme

Sky estuvo a punto de darse un golpe en la frente, mientras Hinata, Karui y Temari abrían la boca por completo por la forma en la que el Uchiha había soltado esa información. Shikamaru, Chouji y Naruto tenían los ojos completamente abiertos, mientras a Hiashi le temblaba el ojo.

− Valla – Dijo con tono frío – Pero eso no es algo relevante – Dijo de forma altiva – Bolt es…

− Un Uzumaki – Interrumpió Sai con una sonrisa – Por esa misma razón usted no puede tomar la custodia

Hiashi le vio con molestia, volviendo a dirigir su mirada hacía Hinata.

− Es hijo de un Hyuga – Habló queriendo demostrar su superioridad – Por eso pertenece al clan

Sai siguió sonriendo.

− Técnicamente no – Dijo sobresaltándolo – Cuando Hinata se casó con Naruto, usted la desheredo, por lo que Bolt no es técnicamente, hijo de un Hyuga

Hiashi le vio furioso, pero Sai siguió sonriendo, para su desagrado.

− Parece muy interesado en esto – Espetó

− Hinata−San es miembro de raíz – Dijo con calma – Simplemente cuidamos a nuestros ninjas, aunque me sorprende de usted, traer toda está comitiva, a un restaurante, ¿Temía que Hinata−San lo tomará mal o solo quería mostrar un poder sobre el del Hokage?

Hiashi apretó los puños, al igual que Naruto, mientras una vena saltaba en su cien.

− Eso no le incumbe

Sai miró a Sky y tomo su mano, jalándola hacía él, luego puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, en una especie de abrazo.

− Estamos celebrando que mi esposa pudo regresar a salvo – Dijo con seguridad – Usted está interrumpiendo esa celebración… Hyuga−Sama, está siendo muy descortés − Las personas a su alrededor emitieron un jadeo de asombro, al igual que Hiashi, que había activado el Byakugan sin querer – Y ahora que aclaramos que Bolt−Chan continuará con su madre, le pido nos deje continuar la celebración

Hiashi miró a Sai fijamente por unos segundos, antes de darse la vuelta con dignidad.

− Aproveche mientras aún está en la punta de la pirámide, no siempre será así

− ¿Me está amenazando?

− Señalo un hecho objetivo, mire lo que paso con Danzo, no valla a cometer los mismos errores

Sai se tensó ante la mención de ese nombre, y apretó su agarre en los hombros de Sky.

− No se preocupe – Dijo sonriendo de nuevo

Hiashi se alejó junto con la comitiva, pero el ambiente tenso no desapareció, así como todas las personas que veían la escena, que ahora dirigían su mirada hacía Hinata y Sasuke, y un asombrado Hokage que estaba rojo de rabia.

− ¿Tú mujer? – Dijo Naruto con los dientes apretados

Hinata, en un acto instintivo, abrazó a Sasuke por la cintura, al igual que Bolt. Naruto, además de la rabia que sentía, pudo experimentar una sensación de desolación, Hinata y Bolt habían corrido a refugiarse con Sasuke en vez de ir con él.

− N-Nosotros e-estamos s-saliendo – Murmuró Hinata tras Sasuke

Naruto dio un paso hacía ellos, pero Shikamaru lo tomó del brazo, cortando su avance. El rubio dirigió su furiosa mirada hacía él, que simplemente negó con la cabeza, viendo como toda la gente miraba la escena atentamente.

− Tenemos que ir a hacer… hacer eso – Dijo Sky empujando a Sai levemente y viendo a Sasuke – Vamos

Ambos hombres entendieron su indirecta y caminaron tras ella, junto a los niños y Hinata, ignorando el murmullo de las personas a su alrededor.

Desaparecieron del lugar rápidamente, donde justo minutos después ingresaba una mujer de cabello rosa, que iba a buscar a Sarada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− Deberíamos ir ya al hospital – Dijo Hinata al aire

Había estado dando vueltas por el barrio de Raíz, evitando hablar con Sasuke sobre su forma de anunciar su relación.

− Hmp

La morena jugó con sus dedos sin verlo a la cara.

− ¿Estás enojada?

Se sobresaltó ante la pregunta del Uchiha y negó con la cabeza.

− N-No es eso – Dijo sin verlo – E-Es s-sobre l-lo que me pregunto anoche

Sasuke la miró fijamente, mientras ella seguía viendo al piso.

− ¿Qué?

Tomó aire y alzó su mirada hacía él.

− Y-Yo… quiero formar u-una f-familia con S-Sasuke-Kun – Dijo en voz baja – P-Pero n-no c-creo que sea el momento

El moreno endureció un poco la mirada viendo a Hinata.

− ¿Por Naruto? – Espetó

La mujer negó con la cabeza lentamente.

− Por la guerra – Dijo viendo al suelo – Yo… no quiero que…

Sasuke la miró por unos interminables segundos, interpretando sus palabras a la perfección. Avanzó hacía ella y tomándola del hombro la pego a su pecho, Hinata se sobresaltó levemente, y paso sus manos por la cintura del moreno.

− Yo te voy a cuidar – Dijo el moreno en su oído

Hinata dejó recargar su cabeza contra su pecho con una sensación de tranquilidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Recargó su cabeza contra el muro con cansancio, se suponía que debería estar en el hospital ayudando a Sakura, pero no tenía ánimos de nada. Las crudas palabras dichas por Karui le habían llegado a lo más profundo de su alma. Durante aquel instante su rostro había permanecido molesto, queriendo desviar la atención de su verdadero sufrimiento.

Sai tenía una nueva familia, tenía a alguien a quien cuidar de ahora en adelante, mientras ella estaría sola, y nadie tenía la culpa más que ella misma, por no decir las cosas de frente.

Sai siempre era claro y a veces demasiado directo, por eso el simple hecho que no negara lo que Karui dijo, significaba que era verdad, que ese matrimonio supuestamente "arreglado" ya había sido consumado.

Su mano viajo a su frente, y cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza para mantener las lágrimas en ellos.

¿De qué servía mentirse a sí misma? Ella misma había visto la forma en la que Sai hablaba con la chica, los murmullos, los secretos, lo habían herido por protegerla, era obvio que ellos…

− ¿Ino?

Respingo levemente, irónico que la encontrara la última persona a la que quería ver, y mucho menos en esa deplorable situación.

− Si – Dijo dando una sonrisa con los ojos aun cerrados − ¿Qué haces?

Sai la miró con duda unos momentos, antes de rascarse la mejilla incomodo, decirle que se escondía de su actual esposa no era una buena idea.

− Hago tiempo – Mintió parcialmente – Tengo que ir al hospital, pero no tengo mucho animo

Ino asintió, abriendo los ojos con una sensación de picor, y algo rojos, pero sin lágrimas en ellos.

− ¿Vas a ver a tú prisionero?

Sai la miró por unos segundos.

− Si

Ino bajo la mirada incomoda, deseaba que Sai la dejara sola, y el moreno solo se le quedaba viendo, tratando de descubrir que era lo que pasaba por su mente.

− Veo que tu matrimonio va bien – Murmuró la rubia sin poder evitarlo

Sai se sonrojo sin querer, recordando las palabras dichas por Karui anteriormente.

− Algo así – Dijo esquivo

Ino apretó sus puños con impotencia.

− S-Solo… no te apresures a darle un hermano a Inojin, no creo poder con eso

Sai desvió la mirada.

− No lo haré – Dijo con calma – Nosotros no… − Se tomó el puente de la nariz con frustración – No importa

La rubia aun miraba hacía el suelo.

− ¿Ella es buena contigo?

Sai resistió el impulso de rascarse la mejilla, recordando el temperamento terrorífico que la mujer podía llegar a tener.

− En cierta forma

− Me alegro, yo… Lo siento

Sai la miró con duda.

− ¿Por qué?

Ino apretó aún más sus puños, hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

− Ese día… sabía que nos estaba viendo y aun así… No me importo… y luego desapareció y…

− ¿Ella nos vio?

− ¿No te lo dijo?

Sai guardo silencio por unos momentos, no esperaba el reclamo de una amante celosa, pero sí que al menos le informará de la situación.

− No

Ino dirigió su mirada hacía él.

− ¿Tú…?

Sai desvió la mirada enseguida.

− No hagas esto – Pidió con voz baja

Ino le vio con duda.

− ¿Qué?

Sai se negó a mirarla por unos momentos.

− Esto… tú y yo… incluso si es una farsa… este matrimonio no acabara hasta que finalice todo esto… ni siquiera sé si estaré vivo para ese entonces

− ¡No digas eso! – Dijo la rubia exaltada

− Estoy siendo realista – Casi espetó – Tú misma has visto las consecuencias de toda esta situación, todos los Anbus que cayeron cuando atacaron a Lady Tsunade, lo que paso con Asuma…

− ¡Ya basta! – Le interrumpió la rubia − Soy consciente de eso pero… ¡Tú no vas a morir!

Sai puso una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

− No soy Naruto – Dijo Sai apretando los puños – No tengo el intelecto de Shikamaru ni la fuerza de Sasuke… soy realista Ino…

Ino tomó a Sai de la manga de la camisa, jalándolo hacía ella. Sobresaltando al ninja que no se esperaba ese movimiento.

− ¡Yo tampoco soy fuerte! – Le espetó – No tengo la fuerza de Sakura… ni siquiera pude salvar la vida de Asuma−Sensei… Pero eso no me detiene, eso me impulsa a seguir adelante, para hacerme más fuerte, para poder proteger a los que quiero

− Ino…

− ¡Cállate! – Le grito la rubia – No quiero oírte decir que no saldrás de esto – Tomo aire y lo vio fijamente – Cuando finalice todo, te vas a divorciar de esa niña y todo volverá a ser como antes… Confiaré en ti y te diré las cosas claramente, de esa forma funcionara y no habrá más malos entendidos

Sai la miró sorprendido por unos segundos, antes de sonreírle de una forma más sincera.

− ¿Y no tengo nada que opinar?

− No

Ino apretó el agarre en su camisa y se inclinó hacia él cerrando los ojos, Sai la imitó y acepto ese beso sin poner protesta. Ambos ignoraron la mirada azulada que se dio la vuelta al verlos. Parecía un Dejavu

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shizune les miró fijamente, aunque técnicamente estaban en el hospital, Itachi Uchiha era prisionero de Raíz.

− Aun está débil – Dijo con calma señalando el cuarto – No hagan nada que pueda empeorar su estado.

Sasuke ignoró el deseo de preguntarle cómo estaba Itachi y que era lo que le pasaba.

− ¿No deberíamos esperara Sai−San? – Preguntó Hinata sobresaltándolo

− Está ocupado – Dijo Sky abriendo la puerta y dirigiendo su mirada a Sasuke − ¿Te vas a comportar?

− Tsk

− Huraño

El moreno rodó los ojos y entro al cuarto, viendo a Itachi sobre la cama, con una venda en sus ojos. Evitó suspirar y uso todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse a golpearlo.

− Valla, ¿Vienes a visitarme Sasuke?

Sasuke ignoró su pregunta.

− Kisame Hoshigaki murió – Dijo Sky

− ¿Es todo? – Dijo Itachi con calma

La morena miró a Sasuke.

− Queremos saber el paradero de Pein – Dijo Sky con calma

Itachi no puso ninguna expresión.

− ¿No habías prometido matarme Sasuke?

− Contesta la pregunta − Dijo Sky

− ¿No prometiste llenar de odio tu alma para poder hacerlo?

− No contestará – Dijo Sky viendo a Hinata – Será mejor dejar que el equipo de interrogatorio se encargue

Hinata asintió, sabiendo que todo eso era una farsa, solo con el fin de que Sasuke pudiera verlo, de tranquilizarlo lo suficiente. Raíz no lo iba a matar, pero después de que saliera del hospital, el futuro de Itachi Uchiha era muy incierto, pudiera ser incluso que los hermanos jamás se volvieran a ver.

− Cobarde – Dijo Itachi – Siempre supe que eras un cobarde

− Ignóralo – Dijo Sky empujando a Sasuke que se había detenido

− ¿Si las mato a ellas también lo vas a ignorar? Cobarde

Sasuke avanzó hacía Itachi y lo tomó por la camisa. Hinata lo abrazó de la cintura, jalándolo hacía atrás, mientras Sky, que había quedado en medio de ellos dos, empujaba a Sasuke del pecho, en un intento de separarlo de su hermano.

− ¿Cobarde? – Espetó Sasuke – El único cobarde fuiste tú

− Sasuke – Le dijo Sky empujándolo

− Yo no fui el que mato a sus padres estando desarmados… yo no caí en las tretas de Danzo Shimura – Espetó

Hinata se sobresaltó ante la mención de ese nombre, al igual que Itachi.

− ¿Qué sabes tú? – Dijo Itachi con los dientes apretados

− ¿Qué sé? – Dijo Sasuke con burla – Qué fuiste un cobarde que no pudo enfrentar a Danzo por su familia, que dejaste que sus estúpidas ideas convencieran a todo el concejo…

− ¡¿Crees que no intente frenarlo?! – Grito Itachi levantándose levemente − ¡¿Qué simplemente deje que todo pasara?! ¡Papá cada vez…!

− ¡No lo culpes! – Gritó Sasuke − ¡Todo se hubiera solucionado si los hubieras apoyado! ¡Si lo hubieran confrontado! ¡Te dejaste llevar simplemente por las tretas de los malditos ancianos y te convenciste a ti mismo de que hacías lo correcto para no sentir culpa!

− ¡Hice lo que debía para protegerte!

− ¡¿Protegerme?! – Se burló Sasuke − ¡¿Tú maldita idea de protección era dejarme sin familia, hacer crecer el odio en mí y dejarme a cargo del maldito imbécil que no pudo frenar a Danzo?! ¡Era un maldito niño, imbécil!

Itachi se quedó callado por unos segundos.

− Yo…

− ¿Quieres enterarte de las consecuencias que acarreaste a otras personas? – Espetó Sasuke – ¿El daño que ocasiono Danzo? Solo tienes que mirar a Raíz… − El agarre de su puño se apretó − ¿Sabes cuántas vidas costó tú maldita estupidez?

− Sasuke – Le llamó Sky

− El Clan Uchiha siempre estuvo en la mira de Danzo – Espetó el moreno – ¿Siquiera notaste que profana los cuerpos que ibas dejando o estabas demasiado ocupado fingiendo que hacías lo correcto? ¡Murió gente inocente que ni siquiera tenía que ver con eso!

− ¡Ya basta! – Le gritó Sky empujándolo con más fuerza

Sasuke soltó a Itachi por fin, tomando el brazo de Sky con una mano y el de Hinata con otro, dejándolo solo en esa habitación. Cuando se escuchó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, Itachi por fin se permitió llorar.

Si solo hubiese confiado en los demás, si hubiera hablado con sus padres con la claridad necesaria... Pero en lugar de eso, quiso acarrear toda la culpa, y ese fue posiblemente su peor error.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le dio una calada más al cigarro antes de soltar el humo viendo hacia arriba, estaba afuera del hospital, con un nudo en el estómago. Ese día había sido demasiado para ella.

La visión de Sai con su ex esposa parecía un mal Dejavu, pero no algo que la sorprendiera del todo, era muy obvio que se seguían queriendo, y que ella solo estaba de paso. Pero había sido el enfrentamiento de Sasuke con su hermano lo que le había puesto la piel de gallina, trayendo de regreso todos esos recuerdos que se esforzaba por mantener enterrados.

Y aunque era obvio que ambos necesitaban ese enfrentamiento, no pudo evitar sentir esa sensación agria en la boca del estómago. Dio una calada más al cigarrillo, tal vez ahora Sasuke por fin se permitiera perdonar.

− Aquí está

Ignoro la llegada de Hinata y le dio otra calada al cigarro.

− ¿Sasuke?

Hinata se sonrojo levemente.

− Se fue a casa

Sky dirigió su mirada hacía la mujer de ojos blancos.

− ¿No debería estar con él?

Hinata se sonrojo aún más y desvió levemente la mirada.

− ¿Y usted?

− Yo tengo mucho papeleo – Dijo con calma − ¿Cuál es su excusa?

Hinata apretó sus manos juntas por unos segundos.

− Quería decirle algo… bueno preguntarle

− ¿Qué?

Hinata desvió la mirada.

− Sasuke−Kun y yo estamos saliendo… y… bueno… ustedes parecen muy unidos… y…

Sky la miró fijamente, asustándola por unos momentos.

− Si le digo que estoy enamorada de él y que voy a luchar por que me corresponda ¿Se va a hacer a un lado?

Hinata la miró con ojos asustados por unos momentos, la seriedad de esa mirada azul la asustaba por completo y sin querer dio un paso hacia atrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Naruto ya se tranquilizó? – Pregunto Temari

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza, dejándose caer sobre el sillón.

− Todo lo contrario – Se quejó – Me costó mucho evitar que fuera tras Sasuke

Temari lo vio con un poco de lastima y se sentó en el respaldo del sillón.

− ¿Pasa algo más?

Shikamaru asintió.

− Raíz

− ¿Eh?

El moreno soltó un bufido.

− ¿Crees que lo que hicieron por Hinata fue de buena fe? Ellos están ganado algo con todo esto

Temari analizó la situación por unos minutos.

− ¿Qué crees que ganen?

− No lo sé − Admitió Shikamaru − Pero se arriesgaron mucho, humillaron, literalmente, a Naruto y al clan Hyuga

Temari lo vio con duda.

− ¿A Naruto?

Shikamaru suspiró.

− De echo a mí también − Dijo sin verla − Estuve horas estudiándolo las malditas normal del clan... y la solución saltaba a la vista.

Temari negó con la cabeza.

− Lo ves como algo poco objetivo, para ti Hinata nunca dejo de ser una Hyuga

Shikamaru lo analizó por unos momentos.

− Naruto pasó horas con esos papeles, buscando analizando… Hiashi Hyuga no se va a quedar como si nada – Se tapó el rostro con un brazo – Parece que todo solo va a empeorar, además de la tensión por el ataque a Akatsuki, que Itachi Uchiha esté en la aldea…

Temari puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Shikamaru, sobresaltándolo levemente.

− Tranquilo – Pidió – Todo se va a solucionar, una cosa a la vez ¿Si?

Shikamaru quitó el brazo de su rostro para ver la sonrisa de su mujer, lo que lo tranquilizo por completo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su cuerpo se había puesto rígido y su rostro mostraba la sorpresa que esas palabras habían causado.

− Es una broma, no tiene que poner esa cara

Hinata estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas, ¡¿Qué clase de broma era esa?!

− Ah – Dijo con una calma que no sentía

− ¿Será siempre así? – Preguntó la chica sobresaltando a Hinata

− ¿Eh?

Sky soltó un suspiró y luego le dio otra calada al cigarro.

− Es obvio que Sasuke siente algo por usted, ¿Dara marcha atrás cada que alguien lo cuestione?

Hinata se sonrojo completamente.

− N-No… y-yo

Sky volvió a dar otra calada al cigarro.

− El Hokage – Dijo sin verla – El clan Hyuga, la madre de Sarada, y posiblemente más de media aldea – Le dio otra calada al cigarro – No serán bromas cuando vengan por ustedes… ¿También va a dar marcha atrás? - Preguntó viéndola fijamente

Hinata la miró sin decir nada por unos segundos.

− No – Dijo con firmeza – No lo haré, yo quiero a Sasuke

Sky le sonrió quedamente. Sasuke había declarado abiertamente que salía con ella, pero no había aclarado nada, dejándole a la mujer esa decisión.

− Lo sé – Dijo dando una última calada al cigarro para luego tirarlo al piso y pisarlo – Pero esa respuesta que busca, no se la puedo dar yo

Hinata se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

− Y-Yo…

Sky volvió a suspirar.

− Lo que paso con Danzo y el Clan Uchiha… Estoy segura de que Sasuke se lo dirá algún día, solo tiene que esperar

Hinata asintió sonrojada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− Esa sonrisa empieza a desesperarme

Sai ignoró el comentario y siguió sonriendo.

− A muchas personas – Dijo con calma – Vengo por su respuesta

El hombre en la celda chaqueo la lengua.

− ¿Tengo opción? – Dijo casi con burla

Sai solo siguió sonriendo.

− No

El hombre lo miró con molestia.

− Entonces es obvia la respuesta

Sai abrió la celda.

− Bienvenido al equipo Zero

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Iba a golpear a Sai en cuanto lo viera, se prometió llevando los papeles de un lado a otro.

Todo ese papeleo le correspondía a él, y ahí estaba ella, caminando de un lado a otro. Cuando le entregó los últimos a Shizune casi suspiró aliviada y se dirigió a la salida, esperaba que Sai no se escondiera esa vez.

Mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo no pudo evitar pensar en Sasuke, preguntándose si estaría bien después de lo que había pasado con su hermano.

− ¡Ah!

Emitió un chillido que rápidamente fue silenciado por una mano, sintió un brazo sobre su pecho mientras la jalaban hacía atrás y desapareció por una de las puertas blancas del pasillo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo vio sentado sobre el sillón, con la cabeza sobre el respaldo y los ojos cerrados. Agradeció mentalmente a Temari por llevar a los niños a pasear al verlo en ese estado.

− ¿Sasuke-Kun? – Le llamó caminando hacia él

El moreno la vio por unos segundos y luego volvió a recargar la cabeza en el respaldo.

− Hmp

Hinata se sentó a su lado, poniendo su cabeza sobre su pecho y abrazándolo por su cintura. Sasuke pasó sus manos por sus hombros.

− Sasuke-Kun es muy cálido – Dijo la mujer

Sasuke cerró los ojos, queriendo olvidar todos los problemas por unos segundos.

Hinata le miró de reojo al moreno. El vínculo que él tenía con su hermano se había roto por completo, así como el que ella tenía con su clan, pero cada vez que una relación terminaba, había otras personas ahí, formando nuevos vínculos, y también estaban los que nunca se rompían. Quería que el suyo con Sasuke, jamás acabara.

* * *

Y fin. Por ahora.


	23. Capítulo 23- Final Masquerade

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23.− Final Masquerade**

Trató de concentrarse una vez más, pero simplemente no podía. Se había pasado al presionar así a Sai, y la que había salido lastimada había sido Ino, casi la única amiga que le quedaba. Aunque en su defensa, no pensaba que Sai realmente hubiese estado con esa chiquilla.

– ¿Crees que funcione?

Miro a Tsunade y negó con la cabeza.

– Creo que no importa – Dijo con algo de molestia – Sai lo mandó traer y esa chica pelirroja…

– Lo sé – Dijo Tsunade bastante irritada – No sé qué estaba pensando ese imbécil

Sakura miró los estudios una vez más,

– Se va a quedar ciego – Afirmó Tsunade – No sé si antes de morir o…

– No va a morir – Dijo una voz tras ellas que logró sobresaltarlas

Tsunade miró irritada al hombre tras ellas.

– ¿Lo dice el médico estrella? – Dijo con sarcasmo

Kabuto le sonrío con suficiencia.

– Es un presentimiento, ¿Ya escucharon las buenas nuevas?

Tsunade lo miró con suspicacia, sabiendo que esa posiblemente solo era una trampa.

– ¿Qué? – Espetó

Kabuto sonrió aún más.

– La nueva pareja de la aldea – Dijo viendo a Sakura – Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Hinata

Tsunade abrió la boca mientras Sakura se agarraba a reír.

– Por favor – Dijo con burla – No encuentras una mejor forma de fastidiar

Kabuto se encogió de hombros.

– Puedes preguntarle a cualquier persona de la aldea – Dijo viéndola fijamente – Sasuke–Kun lo ha declarado abiertamente – Se burló

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _La puerta de la casa estaba entreabierta, empujo con una mano y no distinguió mucho en medio de la oscuridad. Dio un paso más adentro y apoyo la espalda en la puerta hasta que se cerró._

 _Él estaba allí, y no lo sabía solo porque podía sentirlo y por qué le habían dicho lo que había sucedido, si no por el fuerte olor a alcohol que le quemaba la nariz. Se quedó quieta apoyada en la puerta, dejando que su ojo azul se acostumbrara a la oscuridad. Intentando percibir algún movimiento. Quizás la esperaba en la habitación._

 _El donde no era importante, porque estaba ahí para decir adiós para siempre._

 _Había sido débil, se permitió tener esperanza a pesar de saber que no era posible su relación, pensando que podrían escapar de su destino, el enfrentamiento de esa noche le había demostrado que debía ser fuerte, no por ella, si no por aquellos que amaba y aunque no lo entendiera y se resintiera, también debía hacerlo por él._

 _Dio un pasos hacia adelante y el sonido de vidrios rotos bajo sus pies la detuvo en seco y le helo la sangre._

− _¿Lo mate?_

 _La vos distorsionada por el alcohol le llego de frente y no necesito usar su imaginación. En medio de la oscuridad, lo vio al borde del sillón, con los ojos inyectados de sangre, producto del sake que había consumido._

 _Ella negó en silencio mientras retrocedía el único paso que había avanzado, pegando su espalda a la puerta, y el inclino la cabeza a un costado, mirando los movimientos que la chica hacía._

− _No aceptare si eso implica alejarme de ti_

− _Y-Yo_

− _¡Nunca!_

 _Se incorporó para enfatizar el grito, arrojando la botella al piso que estallo en mil pedazos, salpicando su contenido, apretó los ojos asustada por la reacción que había provocado, nunca creyó llegar a ese punto._

− _Por favor – Dijo en un susurro_

− _Esto me está desquiciando – Dijo de pie con una estabilidad que no le sorprendió, a pesar de que debía estar ebrio_

− _No puedo seguir con esto_

− _Niégate a esa misión, ¡Ya! No me importa_

− _No puedo_

− _No quiero separarme de ti_

− _No puedo seguir con esto – El volvió la cabeza para mirarla fulminante cuando se estaba dirigiendo a la habitación_

 _Regresó sobre sus pasos, haciendo crujir los vidrios en el suelo._

 _Él apoyo una mano junto a su cabeza, inclinando su cuerpo sobre el de ella, que se alejó de la puerta, poniendo distancia entre ellos._

− _Lo siento_

− _¿Lo sientes?_

− _Por ti – Dijo tratando de mostrar calma – Ambos tenemos un deber que no va a cambiar_

− _Defiendo lo mío_

− _Tú no eres así_

− _Eres mía_

− _Yo… No puedo ser tuya_

− _¡Eres mía! – Dijo golpeando con fuerza la pared, haciendo retumbar sus palabras con la fuerza de su puño._

− _¡No lo soy!_

− _Si lo eres y lo sabes_

− _¡No puedo serlo! – Dijo llorando – Debo regresar al clan_

− _Debes…_

 _Aparto el rostro a un costado cuando él se acercó a besarla. La mano de él fue a su rostro y la acaricio la mejilla con un roce suave, bajando despacio por su cuello, ella cerró los ojos, sintiendo su mano recorriendo su pecho, rodeando su cintura para acercarla hacia él, haciéndola sentir su deseo._

− _Sabes que es conmigo con quien quieres estar – Su boca se paseó por su cuello y se detuvo en su oído para que el susurro fuera atronador – Tú lo sabes, yo lo se_

− _¿Y? – Echo la cabeza para atrás y la miro con desconcierto. Ella se alejo_

− _¿Cómo "y"?_

 _Siguió caminando hasta rodear el sillón y pararse de espaldas a él._

− _No eres lo que necesito, no eres lo que necesitamos_

 _Se apoyó en la puerta aturdido, se sintió peor que si le hubiese dado un golpe._

− _Yo, de verdad lo siento, y si me dicen que tengo que lanzarme por un barranco para salvar a mi familia lo haré._

 _La mirada dolido de él le indicaba que iba por el camino correcto, así que se encamino hacia la puerta y la abrió_

− _Te amo – Dijo él como último recurso_

− _Lo se… porque eres bueno… pero yo no lo hago… y nunca lo eh echo… esa es la verdad_

Se levantó de manera abrupta, sintiendo su cabeza centellar con fuerza, y teniendo que tomarla con una de sus manos mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza. Esa pesadilla lo había dejado sin aliento por completo.

Se había quedado dormido en el sillón, y no había rastro de su mujer por ningún lado. Se sentó con pereza y se movió de tal forma que su espalda crujido, pero no se sintió tan mal como esperaba.

Supuso que la mujer había salido a comprar algo para hacer de comer, así que se levantó, de nada le serviría quedarse sentado en ese sillón, pero no pudo quitarse la sensación agridulce de ese sueño, de la idea de perderla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sintió su espalda contra la pared y una mano en su cuello, aunque no la sujetaba con fuerza ni hacía el intento por cortarle la respiración.

– ¿Así tratas ahora a tus camaradas?

La morena frente a ella entrecerró los ojos, mientras alejaba su mano del cuello de la mujer al ver que su ojo se ponía completamente azul.

– Nunca lo hemos sido – Espeto – Aunque es un gran gesto no haberme matado al meterte aquí

La chica se encogió de hombros y su ojo recobró su color normal.

– Quería saber que pretendías

Karui la miró fijamente.

– Eso es justo lo que yo quiero saber

Sky le sonrió con falsedad.

– Lo siento, esa información se reserva para shinobis de la nube

Karui apretó sus puños, en una batalla de fuerza sin duda perdería contra ella.

– ¿Dónde lo tienen? Sé que no se fue con la comitiva

La chica se volvió a encoger de hombros.

– No es un prisionero, si no quiere decirte donde está… no es mi problema

Karui dio un paso hacia ella, pero se detuvo al sentir la presión en su garganta, vio las manos de la chica mientras está encendía un cigarro y le lanzaba el humo a la cara.

– Está aldea – Dijo Karui con la respiración entrecortada – Es ahora mi hogar, no dejare que lo dañes

La chica le sonrió, dejando caer el cigarro aun prendido al suelo, mientras el humo subía lentamente.

– Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ya no soy esa niña que conociste – Dijo pisando el cigarro – No te metas en mi camino

Karui dejo de sentir la presión de su cuello y se dejó caer de rodillas, viendo de reojo como la chica salía del cuarto, su mano viajo a su cuello algo temblorosa. Sky nunca atacaba a sus camaradas, pero había dejado de serlo cuando se casó con Chouji y se mudó a Konoha.

Apretó los puños sintiéndose impotente, tendría que recurrir a Shikamaru para encontrarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Camino con paso lento, aun resintiendo la falta de información entorno a Sasuke y lo que había pasado con su clan. Ella había estado ahí para apoyarlo, pero Sasuke al parecer solo quería dormir para alejar esos malos recuerdos de su mente.

La mención de Danzo le había generado muchas dudas en su mente, pero Sasuke simplemente no quería hablar de eso…

− ¡Hinata!

Se detuvo en seco y con un pequeño estremecimiento al reconocer la voz, por un momento quiso salir corriendo, pero esa sería una actitud infantil. No quería aumentar el escándalo en su vida, así que reprimió sus ganas de insultarla.

− Buenas tardes Sakura-San – Dijo con aparente calma

La pelirosa la vio con furia y camino hasta ella, quedando casi la una a la otra, Hinata evito jugar con sus dedos.

− ¿Buenas tardes? – Dijo la pelirosa con burla – ¿Eso es lo que dirás?

Hinata desvió levemente la mirada incomoda.

− ¿Qué más puedo decir?

Sakura apretó los puños, enojada por la actitud pasiva de la mujer frente a ella.

− Tch… no creí que fueras tan imbécil

Hinata le miró con cierta incredulidad.

− ¿Qué?

Sakura se río sarcásticamente.

− ¿Crees que está contigo porque te quiere? Solo te utiliza como venganza

Hinata la miró sin decir palabras.

− Nosotros…

− Solo te utiliza – Repitió la pelirosa – Como lo hace con todos, la única que se ve que le importa es la esposa de Sai

Hinata cerró los ojos por unos segundos.

" _El clan Hyuga, la madre de Sarada, y posiblemente más de media aldea, no serán bromas cuando vengan por ustedes… ¿También va a dar marcha atrás?"_

− Cállate – Dijo Hinata apretando los puños

− ¿Qué? – Dijo la pelirosa extrañada

− Qué te calles – Espeto la mujer – Aun si fuera cierto, eso no te incumbe

Sakura la empujo levemente, haciéndola trastabillar un poco.

− ¿Olvidas acaso que yo fui su mujer todo este tiempo? – Le espetó – A ti jamás te vio, nunca le interesaste, y nunca lo harás

Hinata le miró furiosa.

− Eso no te incumbe – Repitió furiosa – Ya has hecho bastante como para dejarte hacerlo una vez más

Sakura rio de nueva cuenta sarcástica.

− ¿Es acaso mi culpa que te casaras con alguien que nunca te quiso? De hecho es un acto bastante bondadoso de mi parte no dejarte caer dos veces en lo mismo

Hinata apretó sus puños con fuerza.

− Es tu culpa – Dijo bajando la mirada – Empujarme todas esas veces… repetirme hasta el cansancio que le dijera lo que sentía…

Sakura la vio con duda, sin entender lo que quería Hinata.

− Eso que…

− ¡Tú tenías a Sasuke-Kun! – Le gritó Hinata alzando la mirada − ¡Tenías a tu familia y no te importo cuando destrozaste la mía!

Sakura la vio un poco sorprendida, pero su mirada cambio a arrogancia una vez más.

− Naruto siempre me ha…

− ¡Tú estabas con Sasuke! – Le interrumpió Hinata – Cuando él te dejo te fuiste con Naruto sin importarte las consecuencias… Cuando viste que dudaba fuiste sobre Bolt

Sakura desvió la mirada.

− Dices puras estupideces – Dijo ácidamente – Si Naruto aun te quisiera…

− No me importa Naruto – Le interrumpió Hinata – Si decidió no hacer nada después de que destrozaras la casa es más que obvio que no le interesábamos – Sakura la había visto con sorpresa al verse descubierta – ¡Tú cruzaste la línea cuando pusiste a Sarada-chan en contra de su padre y trataste de hacer que me quitaran a Bolt!

La pelirosa dio un bufido.

− No necesito hacer esas cosas – Dijo sin ver a Hinata – Sarada se dio cuenta por si misma que su padre no la quería

Hinata bufó con molestia.

– Eso no es cierto, y Sarada–Chan ya se dio cuenta

Sakura rechino los dientes.

– Sasuke eligió dejarnos, no tiene derecho a ver a mi hija

Hinata negó levemente con la cabeza.

– No, Sasuke te dejo a ti

Sakura hizo crujir sus nudillos con molestia.

– Así como Naruto lo hizo contigo – Le recordó

Hinata solo se encogió de hombros, y luego desvió la mirada, ese tiempo con Sasuke, en la misión donde se dio cuenta que sentía, y la forma en la que él la retenía a su lado, ella no necesitaba nada más, no necesitaba el pasado, y aunque se sentía incomoda con Sakura frente a ella, ese dolor y odio que le había generado se había desaparecido poco a poco, simplemente sin dejar que el rencor afectara su vida de manera negativa.

– Siempre lo miré de lejos – Recordó sin ver a la mujer frente a ella – Lo admire muchos años, y luego se convirtió en algo más… tú lo sabías… fuiste la que me empujo hacía él, la que me dijo que debería decirle lo que sentía… con esa bufanda… cuando paso lo de Lady Tsunade se lo dijiste a Neji, porque ya lo habías notado… – Apretó sus puños – Nunca fuimos las mejores amigas, pero estuvimos en cierta manera apoyándonos en todo… cuando Sasuke–Kun regresó, estuve a su lado – Dijo refiriéndose a Sakura y Naruto – Les di mi apoyo como miembro del clan Hyuga … fuiste tú quien me ayudó a organizar mi boda… si no fuera por la amenaza de Akatsuki nuestra vida hubiese sido casi perfecta… – Miró a la pelirosa con duda y dolor en su mirada – Tú destruiste todo lo que teníamos…

– Yo… – Comenzó Sakura, pero no se atrevió a decir nada más

– Dormiste con Naruto, destruiste mi casa y me quisiste quitar a mi hijo… ¡¿Y me vienes a reclamar el rehacer mi vida?!

− ¡Fue un error!

− ¡Quitarme la custodia de mi hijo no es un error! – Le espetó – No trates de escudarte con pretextos

La mujer desvió la mirada y apretó los dientes.

– Haz lo que quieras – Espetó la pelirosa – No vengas llorando cuando Sasuke te deje por otra persona

Hinata la observó marchar, y luego soltó un suspiro casi de alivio, había sacado toda la frustración que tenía, aunque la pelirosa sin duda había logrado sembrar en ella de nuevo la duda. Sacudió su cabeza levemente, no se dejaría influenciar por Sakura, iba a confiar en el lazo que la unía a Sasuke,

– Fuiste muy madura

Hinata miró a Shino algo sonrojada, lo había detectado cuando Sakura llegó a reclamarle, pero el hombre no se había acercado a ellas en ningún momento.

– ¿Lo crees?

Shino asintió.

– Cualquier otra persona se hubiera puesto a dar de gritos o agarrarse a golpes

Hinata se sonrojo por completo.

– Si nos hubiésemos encontrado antes tal vez lo hubiera hecho… pero toda la aldea tiene la vista sobre nosotros, no quiero darle más armas a mi padre para pedir la custodia de Bolt

Shino asintió, mirando la silueta de Sakura perderse en la calle.

– ¿Fue ella cierto?

Hinata asintió, sabiendo que pocas personas sabían las normas más extrañas del clan.

– Y no sé por qué – Admitió – Ella me quito todo lo que tenía… y aun así sigue queriendo más

Shino miró a Hinata por unos momentos.

– ¿Extrañas a Naruto?

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

– Él se encargó de matar lo que sentía… solo siento nostalgia por mi antigua vida

Shino asintió, viendo el semblante de su amiga, esa mujer que necesitaba ser protegida ya no estaba, y se preguntaba si eso era bueno o malo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– Estás muy pensativa

Temari miró a Shikamaru y asintió quedamente.

– Gaara se lleva muy bien con una chica

Shikamaru le vio algo confundido.

– ¿Son celos de hermana?

Temari le dio una mirada molesta que casi lo hizo retroceder.

– No idiota, la chica no es de confianza

El moreno se acercó a Temari con cuidado.

– ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

La rubia bufó.

– Se llama Shijima, del clan Hoki perteneciente a Suna, pero también es "técnicamente" una creación de Orochimaru

Shikamaru abrió la boca sorprendido... justo lo que necesitaban cuando todo se iba al carajo.

– ¿Cómo qué...?

– No sé, Kankuro no lo explicó bien...

Shikamaru se tomó la frente con una de sus manos.

– ¿Y Gaara...?

Temari negó con la cabeza.

– No sé qué esté pensando ese niño – Admitió – Pero me preocupa mucho

El moreno se sentó junto a Temari.

– Sería bueno si fuéramos a entrenar más tarde, tal vez con los niños también

La rubia asintió, entendiendo la propuesta de su esposo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Qué información me tienes?

Zetsu miró a Tobi fijamente.

− Debiste matarla, no jugar con ella

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

− Creí que Itachi se encargaría de ella – Mintió

Le dio la espalda a Zetsu, aun sintiendo su mirada penetrante en su espalda.

− ¿Recuerdas por qué haces esto? Ella puede echarlo todo a perder

El de mascara asintió sin darle demasiado importancia, sabía que debió matarla, a pesar de ser una Hyuga esa mujer no era muy fuerte, así que tuvo muchas oportunidades para hacerlo…

− ¿Qué has descubierto en la aldea?

Zetsu no dijo nada de su cambio de tema.

− Raíz se está enfrentando al clan Hyuga

El hombre confundido giró su mirada hacía él.

− ¿Raíz?

− Si

El hombre lo pensó por unos momentos.

− ¿No cuidaban a la aldea? Ese clan es muy poderoso

− Ya no se rigen por las normas de Danzo

− ¿Entonces quien los lidera? – Dijo refiriéndose al ideal

− Un tal Sai

Tobi lo pensó por unos segundos, a pesar de que el hombre era la cabeza publica de Raíz, nunca creyó que tuviera la fuerza suficiente para liderar los ideales de ese grupo que solía actuar bajo la sombra.

− Creí que solo era una fachada – Admitió aun sin ver a Zetsu – Qué seguía siendo fiel a Danzo

− Yo también lo pensé – Dijo Zetsu – Pero por lo visto nos equivocamos

Tobi no dijo nada por unos segundos.

− ¿Cuenta con el apoyo de toda la organización o lo hace por su cuenta?

Zetsu sonrió, viendo a donde quería llegar.

− Algunos no están de acuerdo con sus acciones

Tobi asintió despacio.

− Si logran hacer caer al clan Hyuga…

− Lo sé – Interrumpió Zetsu – Me encargare

Tobi lo observo desaparecer y luego miró por la ventana, era muy irónico, el pilar de la aldea, sería lo mismo que la destruyera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Pasa algo?

El moreno negó con la cabeza, mientras veía desinteresado su copa casi llena.

− Nada en especial

Kakashi asintió, dándole un trago a su copa.

− Oí de tú gran hazaña con el clan Hyuga

− Hmp

Kakashi le dio otro trago a su copa.

− Eso fue peligroso, no solo para ti

− Hmp

*Irritado*

− Deberías escucharlo – Kakashi giró su mirada hacía el ninja pintor que se sentó a su lado – El clan Hyuga aún tiene mucho poder

Sasuke dirigió su mirada sin emoción hacía Sai.

− Eso también va para Raíz ¿No?

Kakashi asintió pensativo.

− Eso también fue algo estúpido, ¿Por qué los retaron de esa manera?

Sai se encogió de hombros, sintiendo una gota deslizarse sobre su nuca, recordar esa mirada azul que podía ser tan terrorífica le ponía los nervios de punta.

− Era la única forma de dar nuestro apoyo

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

− ¿Dónde está Sky? – Preguntó Sasuke

Sai se rascó la nuca.

− No la eh visto – Dijo para después pedir un trago

Sasuke miró a su "jefe" tomar de ese trago casi con desesperación.

− Me dijo que te vio besar a Ino

Sai casi escupe la bebida, al igual que Kakashi, se sonrojo levemente y desvió la mirada.

− Claro…

− No te asesinara… tal vez

Sai casi dejo caer su cabeza en la barra.

− No… Ino es importante para mí

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada por unos segundos.

− ¿Entonces por qué te casaste con esa chica?

Sai se rasco la nuca ante la pregunta de Kakashi.

− Malos entendidos al parecer

− ¿Malos entendidos?

− Es complicado – Dijo Sai desviando la mirada

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos.

− ¿Creen que sobrevivamos? – Pregunto Sai

Sasuke lo vio de reojo.

− Nada es seguro en esta vida – Dijo el Kakashi al aire

Sai sonrió de lado.

− Creo que mientras Inojin este bien…

Sasuke le dio un trago a su copa.

− Todos tenemos alguien a quien proteger – Dijo Kakashi al aire, viendo la actitud de los dos – Pero siempre será bueno luchar por ellos ¿No?

Sai asintió, al igual que Sasuke.

− Akatsuki tiene dos miembros menos – Dijo Sasuke sin verlos – Eso debe servir

Sai bajo la mirada.

− Eso no es lo que le preocupa ¿Cierto?

Sasuke negó.

− La capacidad de engañarse entre ellos mismos… es un poco extraño a mi parecer

Sai asintió con lentitud.

− Partirá junto a ellos la próxima semana ¿Se lo dijo? − El moreno asintió sin ver a Sai, mientras Kakashi trataba de descifrar a que se referían − ¿Cree que pueda controlar a los dos?

− No creo que tenga problema

De nuevo reino el silencio entre ellos, sin muchos temas en común, y sin querer hablar más de lo necesario.

− Viene Naruto – Dijo Sai viendo la puerta – Supongo que viene a hablar con usted

Sasuke frunció el ceño y le dio otro trago a su copa, sabía que ese momento llegaría, pero hubiera querido postergarlo por otro momento.

− Uchiha – Escucho la voz de Naruto

Se levantó de su asiento y dirigió su mirada sin emociones hacía el rubio que caminaba hacia él. Las personas en el bar observaban la escena con atención.

− Uzumaki – Respondió el moreno

Se podía sentir toda la tensión en el ambiente, Sai miró a Kakashi, que lucía preparado para intervenir si la situación se salía de control, al igual que Shikamaru, que estaba atrás de Naruto.

− Deja de jugar – Le espetó el rubio – Si tienes algún problema conmigo aquí estoy… si quieres golpearme puedes hacerlo, pero con ellos…

− ¿Por fin recordaste que tienes una familia? – Le cortó Sasuke con un poco de sarcasmo

Naruto apretó los dientes, consciente de lo mucho que le había fallado a Hinata y a Bolt.

− ¿Y tú? – Espetó el rubio

Sasuke lo miró sin expresión.

− Bueno te metiste con la que fue mi mujer… Pero supongo que no estás actualizado

Naruto avanzó un paso hacia él con una mirada furiosa.

− Hinata no es como Sakura

Sasuke sonrió levemente.

− A diferencia tuya, eso ya lo había notado

Naruto dio otro paso hacía Sasuke.

− Aléjate de mi familia

Sasuke siguió sin transmitirle expresión alguna.

− ¿Ahora recuerdas que la tienes? – Dijo con burla

− ¡Escucha!

Naruto lo tomo de la capa y lo jalo hacía él, Sasuke se soltó de forma brusca, tomando a Naruto del cuello de la chaqueta naranja, estampándolo contra una pared cercana.

− Tú escucha – Dijo el moreno con calma – No te metas con MI mujer o Mi familia, mantente alejado de nosotros, o no respondo por mis acciones

Naruto le lanzó un puñetazo al escuchar esas palabras, pero el moreno simplemente lo esquivo, soltando al rubio y casi chocando con Sai, Kakashi se había puesto frente a Naruto y Sai tomó el brazo de Sasuke.

− No vale la pena – Dijo sonriendo

Sasuke camino fuera del bar junto con Sai, dejando a Naruto con una sensación agridulce en la boca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miró la mansión una vez más, se veía más imponente de lo que recordaba, pero aun así, lucho por tener el valor suficiente para dar el paso que le permitiera tocar la puerta.

− Creo que es una mala idea

Casi gritó asustado y giró su mirada hacía la mujer que caminaba hacia él, junto con Sarada y Mitsuki. Bolt soltó un suspiró frustrado, al menos no habían ido por su mamá.

− Yo solo…

− ¿Querías ponerle un alto a tu abuelo?

Bolt asintió sonrojado y desviando la mirada.

− Yo… quiero proteger a mi mama…

Sky miró a Sarada, que se alejó de ellos junto con Mitsuki a buscar a su padre, la chica tomó la mano de Bolt y juntos comenzaron a caminar por las calles de la aldea.

− Quiero ser como Sasuke-Sensei – Dijo Bolt en voz baja – Quiero cuidar a mamá

Sky le revolvió el cabello, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara.

− Ya lo haces – Dijo sonriéndole – Es difícil no darse cuenta el apoyo que le das

− ¿Yo?

− Si tú – Dijo la chica sonriendo de nuevo

Bolt suspiró quedamente.

− Ella y Sasuke-Sensei siempre me están protegiendo – Dijo el niño mirando al suelo – Yo quisiera haber podido hacer lo mismo… pero tengo miedo.

La chica le volvió a revolver el cabello.

− Muchas personas no sabes cuándo deben guardar la batalla – Le dijo la chica – No todo en la vida es pelear, debes saber cuándo hay que retirarte

Bolt se tomó la barbilla pensativamente

– Lo que mueve a un shinobi contra viento y marea por un ideal… El viejo lo llama de una manera pero no recuerdo – Miró a Sky con duda

− Los valores son contrarios – Dijo la chica aun sonriendo – Pero debes saber elegir de manera adecuada

− Mmm

La chica le sonrió de nueva cuenta.

− Miré ahí está Sasuke-Sensei – Sky siguió la mirada del niño, y vio al nombrado hablar con Sarada con mucha seriedad, la niña asentía con un brillo singular en sus ojos, mientras Mitsuki los veía alternadamente – Parece que tratan algo importante

− Supongo que si – Dijo la chica avanzando hacia ellos

Bolt saludo al moreno mientras corría hacía él con una sonrisa, Sarada le sonrió sinceramente al rubio, se veía realmente feliz.

− ¿Ya terminaron de hablar?

Bolt le saco la lengua a Mitsuki, que fue el que había echo la pregunta y luego asintió con la cabeza.

− Pa… Sasuke-Sensei, ¿Podemos ir a entrenar un rato?

Todos miraron de reojo a Bolt, ante esas palabras que estuvo a punto de decir y que detuvo en el último momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le pagó a la señora con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba las bolsas para que no se le cayera nada. A Sarada, al igual que Sasuke, parecía gustarle mucho el tomate, a Bolt le gustaban los Onigris, pero aunque le gustaba el tomate, no era su platillo favorito. Esquivo a unas personas más, aun pensando en que hacer de comida, hasta que alguien se plantó frente a ella.

No tenía que alzar la mirada para distinguir esa presencia, y no pudo evitar suspirar mientras veía al hombre frente a ella con una sonrisa que intento que fuera calida.

− Buenas tardes

El castaño ignoró la punzada que sintió en el pecho cuando la mujer no le hablo de su manera habitual.

− Hinata-Sama, creó que deberíamos hablar

La mujer suspiró quedamente y desvió la mirada.

− Si es sobre lo que hizo mi padre…

− No creo que deba enfrentarlo – La interrumpió Neji – Sé que el Uchiha se aprovechó de usted en un momento de debilidad, pero…

− Nadie se aprovechó de mí – Le detuvo abruptamente Hinata

Neji ladeo un poco el rostro.

− Siempre ha sido muy tímida – Le recordó

− ¿Eh?

Neji aún seguía sin verla.

− Mi deber era protegerla, cuando se casó con Naruto, cuando cumplió su sueño, me sentí muy feliz por usted

Hinata le miró con duda.

− No sé a qué te refieres

El castaño apretó los puños, buscando las palabras exactas para no herir a su prima.

− Cuando se separó de Naruto, yo no creí que se enfrentara a su padre – Murmuró – Sé que quiere ser independiente pero… Está haciendo las cosas de la manera equivocada

Hinata trató de entender las palabras de su primo.

− ¿Qué cosas?

Neji la miró fijamente.

− Unirse a raíz, caer en las tetras de Sasuke Uchiha, creí que era más inteligente que eso

Hinata no pudo evitar abrir ligeramente la boca sorprendida de las palabras de su primo, para después cerrar los ojos por unos segundos, tratando de mantener la calma ante esa situación, quería mucho a Neji, pero había sido Sasuke quien estuvo a su lado cuando todo estalló, la que la defendió y cuido, así como lo hizo con su Bolt, cuidándolos incluso de su propia familia.

− También lo creí de ti – Musito Hinata sorprendiendo a Neji – Y lo siento, Hyuga-San, pero mi vida personal no es de su incumbencia

Neji abrió la boca sorprendido, denotando su expresión de sorpresa y dio un paso hacia atrás, culpando a Sasuke del comportamiento de su prima, la cual lo rodeo y avanzó por la calle con paso rápido. El castaño tardó unos segundos más en reponerse de su asombro y camino tras ella con rapidez, su deber era cuidarla, y la llevaría de regreso a la mansión así tuviera que obligarla.

− ¡Te alcance!

Se sobresaltó cuando vio a Temari abrazar a Hinata en un abrazó apresurado, aparentemente sin notar la presencia del castaño tras ellas.

− Hola – Dijo la mujer sonriendo sinceramente

La rubia rio y tomó su brazo con el suyo mientras volvía a caminar.

− Le dije a Shikamaru que comeríamos en tu casa, bueno su… tú entiendes

Hinata rio levemente y asintió con la cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− No has atinado ni un solo shuriken

Sarada se sonrojo ante las palabras de su padre, mientras veía a Mitsuki y Bolt atacar a Sky en un entrenamiento de combate.

− Lo siento

− Hmp

La niña desvió su mirada y siguió mirando al rubio con un poco de molestia.

− Iba a decirte papá

Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacía el niño de cabello rubio que trataba de seguir la velocidad de la pelinegra.

− Lo sé

La niña entrecerró los ojos con molestia.

− ¿Eso no te molesta?

− ¿A ti si?

Sarada infló sus mejillas levemente.

− Tú eres mi papá, él tiene el suyo

Sasuke miró a su hija sin saber que decirle.

− Hmp

La niña miró a Bolt una vez más, antes de volver a lanzar sus Shurikens, volviendo a fallar. Sintió una gota deslizarse por su nuca y luego dio un suspiro frustrado.

− Si dejas que te diga así…

Sasuke le puso una mano sobre su cabeza, sobresaltando a la niña levemente.

− Sigue entrenando

La niña lo miró alejarse de ella unos pasos, no entendía el comportamiento del hombre, así que lo más probable era que tuviera que preguntarle a Hinata sobre eso, haciendo sus planes para después, siguió con su tarea de lanzar los Shurikens.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Entonces no te lo dijo?

Hinata bajo el fuego del arroz y se giró para negar con la cabeza a Temari.

− Pero supongo que acaba de hacerlo – Dijo pensativa

Temari asintió.

− Tal vez, Sakura no ha destrozado nada

La mujer miró sus manos por unos segundos.

− ¿Ya hablo con Gaara-Sama?

Temari bufó con molestia.

− Mejor no toquemos ese asunto – Dijo enojada – Me acaba de recordar que es el Kazekage y que puede hacer lo que quiera

Hinata trató de sonreírle conciliadora, y al mismo un tanto incrédula de que el pelirrojo hubiese dicho esas palabras.

− ¿De verdad dijo eso?

La rubia negó con molestia.

− Dijo que confiara en sus acciones

Hinata asintió, viendo los tomates en la olla tras ella.

− ¿Por qué no lo hace entonces?

Temari asintió de mala gana.

− Solo… me preocupo por él – Miró a Hinata – ¿Y tú? ¿Qué paso con Neji?

La pelinegra bajo la mirada con cansancio por unos segundos.

− Tuvimos una pequeña discusión

− ¿Ustedes dos?

Hinata asintió con un poco de dolor en su mirada.

− Creo que empezó hace tiempo – Admitió – Hoy terminó de estallar

Temari no dijo nada por unos momentos.

− ¿Fue por lo de Naruto?

Hinata asintió.

− Sé que no soy tan fuerte como la mayoría – Admitió con molestia – Pero conozco mis propios límites, no pondría en riesgo el futuro de mi hijo

Temari asintió.

− Neji no tiene hijos, no creo que entienda ese aspecto – Aclaró – La protección que tienes que dar, la fuerza que ellos te dan − Hinata asintió con calma, revisando el arroz para luego apagarlo − ¿Con respecto a Sarada?

Hinata miró a Temari y le sonrió levemente.

− A mí no me molesta

La rubia rio levemente.

− Supuse que dirías eso… yo traté de convencer a Shikamaru de darle un hermano a Shikadai

− ¿Y qué dijo?

− Rotundamente no, al menos hasta que finalice la guerra – La rubia apretó su puño – Ese tonto perezoso

Hinata rio levemente.

− Entonces no es eso un "tal vez"

− Supongo – Temari le sonrió a Hinata – Para mí es importante esto, que sigamos siendo amigas a pesar de que… de todo

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

− Para mí que usted no haya decidido apoyar a Naruto a pesar de la posición de Shikamaru.

− Nunca apoyare acciones estúpidas – Dijo la rubia molesta – Naruto fue un idiota al dejarte marchar

Hinata sonrió.

− También lo creo, pero no hubiera podido conocer a Sasuke-Kun en esta faceta – Dijo sonrojada – Creo que todo pasa por una razón

− ¿La tuya es Sasuke?

Hinata rio levemente.

− No creo que sea eso exactamente, pero me alegra estar con él

Temari asintió, Hinata aún no notaba que no era la misma mujer que Naruto dejo marchar, era más fuerte que antes, y era de mucho apoyo para el Uchiha, solo faltaba que ella se diera cuenta de eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Ya vas para allá?

Shikamaru asintió sin mucho ánimo, no sabía cómo reaccionarían a su presencia en esa casa, siendo él la mano derecha de Naruto.

− ¿Tú también vas? – Pregunto con extrañeza

La rubia negó inmediatamente con la cabeza.

− No, voy a ver a Sakura

Shikamaru miró a Ino de forma inquisitiva.

− Lo mejor sería que te alejaras de ella… si realmente pretendes volver con Sai

Ino se rasco la mejilla incomoda.

− Es mi amiga – Dijo en voz baja

− Lo sé, y Naruto es el mío, pero la situación va más allá de nosotros

Ino entrecerró sus ojos viendo a Shikamaru fijamente.

− Hay algo más que solo esto ¿No?

Shikamaru desvió la mirada por unos segundos, no podía exponerle todas sus teorías a Ino sin estar seguro si eran ciertas, sobre todo si ella estaba reconciliándose con Sai.

− Por el momento no – Mintió – Te diré si pasa algo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Observó a los niños avanzar de manera rápida, Bolt y Sarada hablaban levemente, aunque su hija aun parecía molesta con ellos.

− ¿Qué harás si te dice papá?

El moreno miró de reojo a Sky mientras seguían caminando.

− No me molesta, pero parece que a Sarada sí

− A todo niño le molesta – Dijo la chica riendo levemente – Yo te odiaba

Sasuke rodo los ojos levemente.

− Nunca la llamé así

− Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos – Dijo la chica con nostalgia

El moreno siguió mirando el camino.

" _No intento salvarte, solo te muestro el camino hacia adelante ¿Vas a seguirme?"_

− ¿La extrañas?

Sky casi se tropezó ante su pregunta, el moreno ignoro ese suceso.

− Siempre lo hago – Contesto sin darle importancia – Es algo normal

Sasuke la miró de reojo, ella tenía esa mirada tranquila, una pequeña copia de él.

− ¿Y no te molesta el que Sai bese a Ino?

La chica le miró con molestia, pero el moreno siguió con su cara inexpresiva.

− Hable con Sai-San de eso

− Hmp – Siguió viendo el camino – Puedes bajar la mascara

La morena apretó los puños con algo de molestia, pero sabiendo que tenía razón.

− Me molestan por diferentes razones – Dijo sin verlo – Me hubiera gustado que alguien me viera como la vez a ella

Sasuke asintió, aun caminando.

− ¿Y Darui?

La chica se tropezó por completo y cayó de frente, ante un atónito Sasuke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shikamaru miraba a Sai con algo de suspicacia, aunque tampoco podía ignorar el ambiente tensó de esa comida. Sasuke seguramente no lo había echado por que Hinata se lo había pedido.

− Y no pude asestarle un golpe – Se quejó Bolt

− Yo tampoco la pude atrapar – Dijo Mitsuki

Hinata dirigió su mirada hacía Sarada.

− ¿No les ayudaste?

La niña se sonrojo levemente.

− Aun no llego a esa parte – Dijo con voz baja

− Apenas puede lanzar los Shurikens – Dijo Mitsuki – En unas semanas más seguramente se nos podrá unir

− ¡Lo haré! – Dijo la niña animada

Hinata le sonrió.

− Estoy segura que sí

Sarada se sonrojo levemente y asintió con la cabeza.

− ¡Papá dijo que mañana también podríamos entrenar! – Dijo Bolt con una sonrisa

Hinata parpadeo confundida al igual que Temari y Shikamaru, se vieron confundidos por unos segundos antes de dirigir su mirada al rubio, que no parecía notar lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Shikamaru no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, Bolt nunca le decía papá a Naruto.

− ¿Puede venir también Shikadai, Uchiha-San? – Preguntó Mitsuki viendo a Sasuke

− Hmp

Hubo unos pocos segundos en los que los adultos tardaron en asimilar lo que estaba pasando, el primero en reaccionar fue Shikamaru, que dirigió su mirada sorprendida hacía Sasuke, que solo lo ignoro.

− ¿Mañana después de la escuela? – Pregunto Shikadai ignorando el ambiente

− Si – Dijo Sarada asintiendo con la cabeza

Temari vio a Hinata con la boca abierta, mientras que la morena solo podía ver alternadamente a Sasuke y a Bolt. Al final su mirada se quedó fija en el niño, que ajeno a su mirada, seguía comiendo con gusto.

− ¿Le dijiste…?

− Shikamaru-San ustedes también entrenaron hoy ¿Cierto? – Interrumpió Sai

− ¿Eh?

− ¿Transmiten el conocimiento de su equipo? – Pregunto Sky

Sai asintió.

− El trio de InoShikaCho

Shikamaru miró a Sai con molestia, pero este solo le sonrió.

− Algo así – Dijo Temari de forma conciliadora

Sai y Shikamaru se miraron fijamente por varios segundos, la situación tensa se podía sentir en el aire, siendo solo notada por los adultos.

− Quiero ver el videojuego – Dijo Shikadai hablándole a Bolt

− Está en mi cuarto – Dijo el rubio terminando de comer

Shikadai asintió terminando de comer también, Mitsuki y Sarada también terminaron rápido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando "la calma" volvió a reinar en la casa, Hinata se permitió ver a los niños jugar en la sala, Sarada esperaba su turno con Mitsuki, mientras Bolt y Shikadai competían entre sí. Sai había prometido ir a dejar a Shikadai cuando fueran a dejar a Mitsuki. Vio a Sasuke salir de la cocina y dirigir su mirada hacía ella.

Hinata le sonrió mientras el moreno avanzaba hacia ella.

− Temari-San me dijo lo de Sarada-Chan – Dijo con una sonrisa sincera

Sasuke asintió sin hacer alguna expresión.

− ¿Te molesta?

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

− Me agrada esa idea

El moreno asintió, jalándola de la cintura para recargarla en su pecho, Hinata se sonrojo, pero no hizo movimiento para separarse de él.

− Eto… No te molesta que Bolt-Chan… bueno… se dirija de esa manera

Sasuke acaricio la espalda de la mujer, dibujando círculos con su pulgar.

− No

El moreno omitió decirle la, realmente, seria platica que tuvo entre Bolt y Sarada para ese resultado. Hinata, ajena a sus pensamientos, pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Sasuke para abrazarlo.

− Gracias – Murmuró

Se separó un poco cuando vio a Sai caminar hacia ellos con una expresión algo sería, mientras su esposa desviaba la mirada.

− ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Sasuke

Sai miró a los niños que seguían inmersos en sus juegos.

− Hiashi está removiendo unas cuestiones legales – Dijo con calma

− ¿Cuestiones legales? – Preguntó Hinata

Sai asintió, sin poner su falsa sonrisa.

− Como está separada legamente de Naruto, ya no debería ser una Uzumaki, debería volver a ser Hyuga

− ¡¿Eh?!

Sai asintió con calma.

− Queremos suponer que hará que restauren su apellido y que vuelva al clan

Sasuke apretó levemente su agarre en Hinata, sin notar que está temblaba levemente ante la idea de regresar al clan, mientras su mente repetía una y otra vez esa pesadilla que tuvo, la idea de perderla lo asustaba de verdad, aun cuando no lo dijera.

− No es problema – Dijo al cabo de unos segundos

Él se iba a encargar de que ella se quedará a su lado, de eso estaba seguro.

− Si restauran el apellido Hyuga… − Comenzó Sai

− Se casara conmigo – Dijo el moreno con simpleza – Ella tomará el apellido Uchiha

* * *

Y fin. Por ahora.


	24. Capítulo 24- Fantasía Perfecta

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24.− Fantasía Perfecta**

 _El sonido de alguien cayendo al suelo la hizo girar la mirada, solo para ver a Sky en el suelo y a su padre con una sonrisa ladeada._

− _¡Tía Sky!_

 _Miró con algo de irritación a Bolt, que fue el que había gritado su nombre y ahora corría hacía la morena y le ayudaba a ponerse de pie, aunque él había sido el que había comenzado a llamarla así, de cierta manera sentía como si el rubio estuviese llevándose todo lo que era suyo._

− _¡Pa…! ¡Sasuke-Sensei por qué no la ayudo! – Reclamó el niño_

" _ **¡Otra vez!"**_ _Pensó Sarada molesta al ver que el niño casi llamaba de "esa manera" a su papá._

 _Sasuke solo miró al niño y a la morena a su lado._

− _Hmp_

 _El niño puso un puchero al sentirse ignorado, y Sky le revolvió el cabello._

− _No tiene importancia_

− _Pero... – Bolt guardo silencio unos momentos, varias veces ese día estuvo a punto de llamarlo de esa forma, y en cierta manera, se sentía muy extraño, además de que tal vez lo molestase un poco – Sasuke-Sensei la dejo caer_

 _Sarada apretó los puños viendo al niño mirar a su papá con un puchero._

− _¡Es el mío! – Grito la niña sin poder contenerse, sobresaltando a todos los presentes – ¡Tú tienes el tuyo! – Le grito al rubio_

 _Sky y Sasuke la miraron asombrados por unos segundos, mientras Bolt bajaba la mirada avergonzado. Sasuke miró a Sky que asintió con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente._

− _Vamos por un helado Mitsuki-Chan_

 _El niño de ojos dorados le vio un poco molesto por unos segundos, pues le daba curiosidad lo que Sasuke hablaría con los niños, pero al sentir la mano de la mujer sobre su hombro, no le quedó más remedio que dejarlos solos._

 _Sasuke miró a Sarada por unos segundos, lamentando internamente, que su hija tuviera un poco del carácter de su madre._

− _Yo no quería… − Comenzó Bolt_

− _¡Es mío! – Gritó la niña – ¡Es mi papá! ¡Tú tienes al tuyo!_

 _Bolt apretó los puños, sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse, no necesitaba que le dijeran que él ya tenía un padre que no se preocupaba en lo más mínimo por él._

− _Sarada – Escucho la voz seria de Sasuke_

− _¡No! – Volvió a gritar la niña_

 _El moreno miró a la niña, con el rostro rojo y mirando de manera acusadora a Bolt, que seguía con la mirada gacha._

− _No le importo al viejo – Dijo el niño en voz baja – Creo que pase tanto tiempo junto… lo siento_

 _La niña cruzo los brazos molesta._

 _Sasuke camino un paso hacía Bolt, poniendo su mano sobre su cabello, sobresaltando al niño y a Sarada._

− _¿Te molesta mucho? – Le preguntó a Sarada_

 _La niña frunció el ceño viendo a Bolt._

− _Él tiene el suyo_

 _Ninguno dijo nada por unos segundos._

− _Lo siento – Repitió Bolt_

 _Sasuke miró a Sarada, que mantenía su ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados._

− _A mí no me molesta – Dijo el moreno viendo a Sarada – No cambia lo que siento por ti_

 _La niña se sonrojo al igual que Bolt, y desvío la mirada._

− _Solo repartirás tu cariño – Recriminó_

 _Sasuke miró a la niña por unos segundos, sin saber cómo continuar esa platica._

− _Ambos son importantes – Dijo sobresaltándolos_

 _Bolt miró a Sarada por unos segundos._

− _Tsk – Dijo la niña desviando la mirada_

 _Bolt miró a Sasuke sorprendido por unos segundos, antes de sonreír._

− _¿Entonces puedo decirle papá?_

 _Sasuke asintió mientras Sarada fruncía el ceño._

Sus ojos negros se dirigieron a Bolt que le gritaba a la tele junto a Shikadai, mientras sentía la mirada de Mitsuki fija en ella.

− ¿No te molesta? – Le pregunto el niño

Sarada frunció el ceño, de nada le servía quejarse, además de que solo haría quedar bien a Bolt.

− ¡Ese tipo de cosas no se ordenan Sasuke idiota!

Todos los niños se sobresaltaron al escuchar el grito de la morena, girándose un poco asustados.

Sasuke rodo los ojos mientras cruzaba los brazos y Sai se rascaba la mejilla, recordando el origen de su propio matrimonio.

− Mira quien lo dice – Murmuró Sasuke con molestia

Sai miró al moreno un poco sorprendido.

− Eh…

Ambos morenos, al igual que Hinata, se asustaron un poco al ver el aura aterradora con la que Sky miraba a ambos hombres.

− Creí escuchar algo, o fue solo mi imaginación

− Fue tú imaginación – Dijeron Sasuke y Sai al mismo tiempo

Hinata abrió la boca ante su reacción y miró a la morena darse la vuelta con molestia.

− Nara-Chan, Mitsuki-Chan, Sarada-Chan, tenemos que irnos

− ¡¿Eh?! – Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

– Pero no hemos terminado el… − Comenzó Mitsuki

El niño se calló al ver la expresión de molestia de la mujer frente a él.

− Ya vamos – Dijo Shikadai viendo a Mitsuki

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miro la fotografía con algo de anhelo, él al lado de Hinata antes de entrar a Ichiruka, era en una de sus primeras citas, y en ella llevaba esa bufanda roja que la chica con tartamudeos y sonrojos apenas fue capaz de darle.

Cerró los ojos y apretó su nariz con molestia.

Hinata, la única persona que creyó en él desde un principio, la que le ayudo a cumplir su sueño, le dio una familia y alejo la soledad, ahora estaba con Sasuke, su mayor rival, y nadie tenía la culpa más que él.

No se dio cuenta en que momento había perdido todo lo que con tanto esfuerzo gano. El puesto de Kage siempre fue su mayor sueño, y aunque este lo mantenía en una posición estable, no podía compensar que había perdido a su familia.

¿En qué momento dejo que todo se saliera de control?

Hinata no quería hablar con él, Bolt ya no lo respetaba, incluso su posición como Kage, que era lo único medianamente estable que le quedaba, era fuertemente cuestionada por la familia Hyuga, sin contar la guerra que cada vez se avecinaba más y la posición que Raíz estaba adquiriendo dentro de la aldea.

¿Todo por qué? Para salir de la rutina que él mismo había impuesto, un toque fresco de emoción y aventura, por sentir que por fin había vencido en algo a Sasuke, por seguir con esa tontería que había terminado por destruir dos familias.

− ¿Todo bien?

Miró de reojo a Shikamaru que acababa de entrar a la oficina y asintió, Shikamaru fue el único que no se había apartado a pesar de comportarse como un idiota.

− ¿Hay buenas noticias?

El Nara negó levemente con la cabeza, omitiendo hablar sobre Bolt.

− El clan Hyuga quiere restituir el apellido sobre Hinata

Naruto lo vio con duda unos momentos antes de acomodarse en la silla.

− ¿Para qué?

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

− Supongo que quieren obligarla a regresar a la mansión

Naruto analizó la información por unos momentos.

− Creo que es lo mejor – Dijo en voz baja sobresaltando al Nara – Al menos hasta que finalice la guerra

Shikamaru miró al rubio sin creer lo que escuchaba.

− ¿Quieres que regrese a la mansión Hyuga?

Naruto lo vio y asintió con lentitud.

− Hiashi no la dejara luchar en la guerra – Dijo con las manos cerca de su boca – El problema será si quieren imponerle el sello, ya que técnicamente Hanabi es la nueva heredera

Shikamaru lo vio con duda.

− ¿Quieres que regrese en lo que finaliza la guerra?

El rubio asintió.

− De esa manera tendrá que salir de Raíz, puedo tomar la custodia de Bolt temporalmente y…

− Hay algo que no estás tomando en cuenta – Le corto Shikamaru

El rubio le vio con duda.

− Sai – Dijo al cabo de unos segundos

Shikamaru asintió, viendo a Naruto con seriedad.

− No sabemos cuáles son las intenciones de Raíz, pero no creo que sean buenas

Naruto suspiró con resignación.

− Después de lo de Danzo, realmente creí que se desintegrarían

Shikamaru lo medito unos segundos.

− Si Kakashi-San hubiese controlado eso a tiempo…

Naruto asintió.

− Pero de nada sirve quejarse ahora – Dijo dando la vuelta a la silla y mirando la ventana – El daño ya está hecho, y Raíz cada vez toma más poder

Shikamaru cerró los ojos unos segundos, pensando en el bien de la aldea, lo cual era más importante que el bien de una sola persona, eran Shinobi después de todo.

− Destruye a Sai

Naruto se giró con tanta rapidez que casi cae de la silla.

− ¡¿Qué?! – Dijo mirando sorprendido a Shikamaru

El moreno desvió la mirada levemente, lamentando lo que estaban por hacer.

− Usa a Ino y Sakura, destruye su matrimonio a los ojos de la aldea – Miró a Naruto con culpa – Si el clan Hyuga va contra la esposa, dado su pasado con la nube, dudo que la aldea los apoye

El rubio vio a Shikamaru aún sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

− Pero Sai…

− Sin ese matrimonio no es nada – Corto el moreno – La aldea la ve como a Hinata, si no paramos esto después será demasiado tarde

Naruto vio a Shikamaru fijamente por unos segundos y asintió con la cabeza.

− Llama a Ino por favor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se recargo contra la puerta del cuarto de Bolt y cerró los ojos dando un ligero suspiro.

El niño se acababa de dormir, y ella huía a la idea de enfrentar a Sasuke. Desde el momento en que Sai se había marchado, dejándolos solos con Bolt, el niño se había empeñado en hablar con Sasuke, lo que en cierta manera agradecía, pero que también le ponía los nervios de punta, pues en esos momentos tenía que enfrentarlo, darle una respuesta y…

− ¿Estás escondiéndote?

Casi grito y miró asombrada al moreno que lo veía desde la puerta de su habitación.

− N-No – Dijo sonrojada

Sasuke la miró fijamente haciendo que se pusiera completamente roja.

− D-Debería ir a…

Se quedó callada cuando moreno la vio con intensidad antes de caminar hacia ella con lentitud, que solo atino a pegarse aún más a la puerta del cuarto de Bolt. Cerró los ojos cuando Sasuke la atrapo poniendo sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza.

− ¿A que le tienes miedo?

La voz calmada del moreno la hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa y fijar su mirada blanca en la negra frente a ella. Tan diferentes el uno del otro.

− Y-Yo – Volvió a cerrar los ojos – N-No t-tiene por qué hacerlo

El moreno tomo un mechón de su cabello, haciendo que Hinata apretará más los ojos.

− ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que nadie me obliga a hacer nada?

La morena abrió sus ojos y lo vio con sorpresa.

− Y-Yo…

Sasuke tomo su mejilla con una de sus manos, sobresaltándola por completo, sentía como su corazón se presionaba contra su pecho con fuerza, y como el calor inundaba su rostro por completo.

− Cásate conmigo – Le dijo el moreno mirándola a los ojos

Hinata sintió que su cuerpo se sentía pesado antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Sasuke la sostuvo de la cintura cuando vio que su cuerpo se relajaba, y se preguntó con un poco de molestia, como era que a su edad se seguía desmayando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alzo su mirada hacía la morena que el extendía la lata de cerveza, no solían hablar mucho, solo cuando era indispensable, así que supuso que era por algún tema importante, tomo la lata y dejo que se sentara a su lado.

− Todo se complicara de nuevo, ¿Cierto? – Dijo el moreno al aire

La chica asintió abriendo su lata y dándole un trago.

− No creo que el Hokage ni el clan Hyuga estén muy contentos

Sai asintió mirando la luna por unos momentos.

− Sasuke siempre lo supo – Afirmo sin ver a la mujer a su lado

La chica miró al moreno y asintió lentamente.

− Se enteró hace años

Sai siguió mirando la luna, preguntándose por que el Uchiha no había hecho nada contra ellos, lo que Raíz había hecho con el clan Uchiha…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió los ojos lentamente, aún era de noche, podía notarlo por la poca luz del cuarto.

− Despertarse

La mujer se sobresaltó ante la voz de Sasuke y se sonrojo sentándose de golpe, no supo en que momento llego a la cama.

− S-Si

El moreno se sentó en la orilla de la cama, viendo como la morena se pegaba lentamente a la cabecera, como queriendo escapar de esa situación, haciendo que casi rodara los ojos y la jalara de la cintura, para dejarla recostaba en la cama. Hinata había emitido un chillido y se había cubierto el rostro con ambas manos.

Sasuke sonrió levemente, tomando sus manos con delicadeza y separándolas de su rostro con lentitud, mirándola fijamente.

− Si gritas puedes despertar a Bolt

La mujer se puso completamente roja, mirando esos ojos negros que la hacían olvidar todo lo que había a su alrededor.

− Y-Yo…

Sasuke bajo hacía ella, besando sus labios con lentitud. Después de la sorpresa inicial, y de que evitara desmayarse de nuevo, la mujer enredo sus manos alrededor de su cuello y cerró los ojos, queriendo olvidar todos los problemas en los que estaba metida.

El moreno dejo su boca y beso su cuello con lentitud, haciéndola suspirar, mientras sacaba su camisa y la volvía a besar en los labios.

− Sasuke – Le llamo sonrojada, el moreno le miró fijamente, mordiendo su labio inferior e introduciendo su lengua en su boca. Hinata apretó sus manos en sus hombros, acariciando su cuello con la punta de sus dedos − Te quiero

Sasuke la miró unos segundos, sin responder a ese comentario, antes de bajar hacía sus pechos, repartiendo besos en medio de estos, escuchando los suspiros de una sonrojada Hinata, antes de empezar a lamer con suavidad su seno derecho y acariciar el otro con su mano izquierda. Escuchó el largo suspiro de la mujer, antes de empezar a pellizcar su pezón derecho y chupar de manera brusca el izquierdo.

− ¡Ah!

La morena jalo el cabello de Sasuke en un intento de tener claridad, mientras el moreno se alejaba un poco de su pecho y veía fijamente su rostro sonrojado.

− No hagas ruido

Hinata en automático se llevó una mano a su boca para cubrirla, recordando que su hijo estaba a unos metros de distancia y aumentando su sonrojo, haciendo sonreír al moreno.

Sasuke volvió a besar su pecho con suavidad, disfrutando sus jadeos, y luego a chuparlo con fuerza, mientras con su mano masajeaba el otro, mordiendo levemente su pezón mientras pellizcaba el otro, jalándolos un poco, sintiendo como Hinata jalaba su cabello y escuchando sus gemidos ahogados. Cambio su boca a su otro pecho, lamiendo y mordiéndolo levemente, disfrutando de la sensación de sentir a la mujer retorcerse un poco bajo él.

Después de unos minutos se subió arriba de ella, que lo vio con ojos nublados, y acaricio su rostro con la punta de sus dedos.

La morena le quito la camisa aún sonrojada y lo volvió a besar, pasando sus manos atrás de su cuello mientras cerraba los ojos, disfrutando ese momento que quería que durara para siempre.

Sasuke se separó y le quito el pantalón y la ropa interior, deshaciéndose de los propios antes de volver a ponerse sobre ella, volviendo a reclamar sus labios, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la morena y jugando con la de ella mientras se aferraba a su cintura. Después de unos segundos se separó levemente de ella y se acomodó entre sus piernas.

Hinata lo miró extrañada cuando el moreno solo puso sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza.

− ¿Sasuke-Kun? – Le llamó con duda

El moreno la vio fijamente, aferrándose con una de sus manos en su cadera y acomodándose sobre ella.

− No me has contestado – Dijo mirándola fijamente

La morena la vio con duda.

− ¿Q-Qué?

Sasuke mordió su lóbulo y se froto levemente contra ella, escuchando sus gemidos.

− Si te casaras conmigo

Hinata apretó su agarre en el cuello del moreno cuando lo sintió frotarse más contra ella mientras mordía su cuello levemente, y su mano libre amasaba su pecho.

− S-Sasuke-Kun p-por f-favor – Dijo mirándolo sonrojada

Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo desde el primer beso, necesitaba estar con él. El moreno se froto aún más contra ella, que apretó sus piernas en la cadera del hombre mientras jadeaba.

− Respóndeme

Hinata cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza, en un intento de alejar la confusión que su mente experimentaba. Sasuke se continuaba frotando contra ella, alejando todo pensamiento racional que pudiera tener.

− Y-Yo…

Sintió la mano del moreno apretar su pecho.

− Mírame Hinata

La morena abrió los ojos de manera automática, topándose con esos ojos negros que la veían fijamente. No supo si fue la decisión con la que el moreno la miraba, dándose cuenta de que no aceptaría un no por respuesta, o si era la poca resistencia que su cuerpo tenía hacía el, pero solo asintió sonrojada viéndolo a los ojos.

− S-Si

Sasuke mordió su lóbulo levemente.

− Si ¿Qué? – Susurro en su oído

− M-Me casare contigo

Sasuke sonrió, besando sus labios para tragarse el grito que la morena dio cuando entró en ella por completo, haciendo que la mujer clavara sus uñas en su espalda.

El moreno mordió sus labios mientras salía de ella, solo para volver a entrar. Hinata se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza, acallando sus gemidos, enredando sus piernas en la cadera del moreno mientras se arqueaba hacía él. El moreno pasó su mano de su seno a la entrepierna de la mujer, frotando su clítoris mientras salía y entraba en ella con fuerza, mordiendo su clavícula y dejando varias marcas a su paso.

− ¡S-Sasuke-Kun! – Jadeo

Sasuke siguió entrando y saliendo de ella con fuerza, moviendo su mano contra su clítoris con más fuerza y mordiendo sus labios.

Hinata apretó sus manos en su espalda jadeando y viendo esos ojos negros sobre él, no supo por que no notó el atractivo natural del moreno, esa calidez que solo él sería capaz de transmitir, mientras pasaba sus manos a sus mejillas y besaba sus labios, disfrutando el momento.

Sasuke separo las piernas de la mujer de su cadera, abriéndolas y apoyándolas sobre sus hombros volviendo a entrar y salir con fuerza mientras se aferraba a la cintura de la mujer comenzando a jadear.

− ¡Sasuke!

Hinata grito aferrándose a los hombros del moreno, sintiendo su cuerpo vibrar bajo él y perder el aliento al llegar a un fuerte orgasmo que la hizo perderse en una nebulosa de sensaciones, mientras lo sentía entrar y salir de ella, para luego quedarse dentro dando un gemido que acallo en su cuello, dejándose caer sobre ella. La morena lo observo sonrojada y lo beso.

Sasuke sonrió dentro del beso, sabiéndose ganador, antes de recostarla de lado y volverse a frotar contra ella, ganándose un gemido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Temari vio el rostro sonrojado de Hinata mientras trataba por todos los medios de cerrar la boca, cosa que le era imposible.

− ¡¿Qué?! – Gritó llamando la atención de todos en el restaurante

− Shh – Dijo la morena presionando un dedo contra su boca – E-Estamos haciendo t-todo e-en s-secreto

Temari frunció el ceño y asintió, mirando a Hinata con una sonrisa pícara.

− Eso solo significa que tenemos que organizarte una despedida de soltera – Dijo con alegría alzando las manos

Hinata alzó las manos frente a ella y negó con la cabeza sonrojada.

− E-Eso no es necesario – Dijo viendo a la rubia

Temari rio y también negó.

− Claro que lo es – Miro la mesa un momento y luego alzó las manos – Kurenai – Dijo bajando el dedo menique – Mmm, ¿Tenten? – Hinata asintió y la rubia bajo el dedo anular – mmm, ¿La esposa de Sai? – Hinata lo pensó por un momento y asintió – mmm, Karui no creo – Dijo la rubia al aire – Pero con nosotras será suficiente

Hinata miró a Temari, consciente de que era inútil pelear con ella, bajo un poco la mirada mientras jugaba con sus manos.

− Esto… es secreto – Dijo en voz baja

Temari la vio con duda, analizando si sus invitadas eran de confianza, cayendo en la cuenta segundos después, que se refería a su esposo.

− Lo entiendo – Dijo en voz baja desviando la mirada

Ambas mujeres no dijeron nada por unos segundos.

− Aun así tu despedida será genial – Dijo la rubia cuando se recuperó − ¡Será una noche de chicas!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Tienes todos los papeles?

El moreno asintió pasándole la carpeta mientras seguían caminando.

− ¿En cuántos días…?

− Mañana – Le interrumpió la morena viendo la carpeta – Al medio día

Sasuke la vio con duda, la chica seguía caminando mientras revisaba los papeles.

− Como…

− Era demasiado obvio – Dijo cerrando la carpeta y viendo al moreno – Pero luces preocupado

Sasuke la vio un poco irritado, ella siempre iba un paso delante de él.

− Tsk – Se quejo

La chica lo vio de reojo por unos segundos.

− Luces preocupado

El moreno rodo los ojos y siguió caminando por unos minutos más, en los que ninguno dijo nada.

− Parece una ilusión – Dijo Sasuke con calma – Tener todo lo que quieres

La chica lo miró de reojo y rio levemente.

− Una ilusión perfecta no te da preocupaciones – Dijo sin verlo – Tú ex, su ex, su familia…

− Entendí – Le cortó Sasuke

Sky rio de nuevo y le dio un golpe en el hombro, desconcertándolo un momento y luego sacándole la lengua en un gesto infantil.

− ¿Vez que no estás soñando?

Sasuke la miró irritado y corrió tras ella que se había adelantado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminó con calma y con el rostro aún sonrojado, después de que Temari la obligara a ir a la tienda a elegir el vestido, y resguardarlo en la casa de la rubia, aún seguía sin creer que se fuera a casar al día siguiente.

Kurenai había encargado a su no tan pequeña hija con Konohamaru, Tenten había aceptado algo a regañadientes, y Sky solo había asentido, tomando eso como una misión. Miró algo sonrojada hacía el campo de entrenamiento, donde estaban Sasuke y los niños esperándola, estaba nerviosa y al mismo tiempo entusiasmada, su estómago era un revoltijo de emociones y no podía con todas ellas.

Se detuvo en seco al sentir esa presencia tras ella, solo una persona podía ser tan imponente, y con miedo, pero aparentando calma, se giró lentamente hacía el hombre de cabello castaño que estaba tras ella.

− Buenas tardes padre – Dijo con una inclinación

Estaban en el terreno intermedio, entre los puestos y el campo de entrenamiento, su padre iba solo, lo que la calmaba a la vez que lo preocupaba.

− ¿Qué intentas hacer? – Dijo con voz dura – Estando al lado del Uchiha

Hinata, en un acto inconsciente, se llevó sus manos al pecho, sintiendo que era de nuevo esa niña pequeña que no podía defenderse de él.

− Él es una buena persona – Murmuró

Aún con la cabeza gacha, pudo sentir el enorme enojo del hombre frente a ella.

− El traidor, claro

Hinata alzó su mirada molesta hacía él, solo para quedarse sin palabras.

Siempre había tenido tanto miedo de su padre, que nunca vio que este también se reflejaba en sus ojos, esos ojos de padre que ella nunca pudo apreciar, y que ahora entendía por tener a su propio hijo a quien proteger.

− Regresaras a la mansión – Ordeno el hombre con molestia – Bolt será…

− No – Dijo Hinata con firmeza, sosteniendo la mirada – No lo haremos

Hiashi miró con molestia a su hija, esa niña frágil que ahora le devolvía decidida la mirada.

− No te lo estoy pidiendo – Espeto el hombre molesto

Hinata, que aún tenía las manos en el pecho, las apretó en puños y miró lo más decidida que pudo a su padre.

− Sé que soy débil – Dijo con calma – Se hasta donde son mis limites

El hombre le vio con duda por unos segundos.

− Lo admites entonces – Dijo con orgullo – Ordenare que vallan por sus cosas a…

− No – Tomo aire – Yo… jamás pondría en peligro a mi hijo

Hiashi entrecerró los ojos, viendo a su hija con extrañeza.

− ¿Y?, no puedes protegerlo, tú misma has admitido que eres débil

− Y-Yo

Hiashi dio un bufido.

− Ni siquiera puedes dejar de tartamudear

La morena apretó aún más sus puños, dejando que los sentimientos oprimidos por tantos años salieran en forma de lágrimas, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que apenas y la dejaba respirar.

− Y-Yo

− ¿Así dices que protegerás a tu hijo?

La mujer lo miró fijamente aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

− ¡Confíe en mí! – Grito con fuerza – ¡Así como lo ha hecho con Neji y Naruto! ¡Crea en mí por una vez! − Hiashi no pudo ocultar la sorpresa en sus ojos viendo a la niña, a sus ojos, frente a él, pidiendo su aprobación − ¡Soy capaz de proteger a mi hijo!

− Hinata…

− Sé que soy indigna para el clan – Dijo cerrando los ojos, sintiendo como su garganta quería cerrarse a causa del llanto – Que nunca cumplí con las expectativas que tenían para mí, pero hago las cosas a mi manera – Abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas y miró al hombre frente a él, de nuevo eran el líder del clan y la heredera que perdió contra su hermana 5 años menor – No puedo cambiar quien soy, solo trato de dar mi mejor esfuerzo – En ese punto apenas podía ver al hombre a causa de las lágrimas, y sus manos se habían puesto rojas de la presión que ejercía en ellas − Por favor, padre, crea en mi esta vez

Hiashi la miró por varios minutos, ninguno decía nada, y el silencio solo era roto por el llanto Hinata.

Tal vez si hubiesen hecho eso hace tiempo, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, él hubiera podido ver la mujer fuerte en que se había convertido su hija, la madre protectora y la que, con la entereza de su ser y su orgullo Hyuga intacto, podía darle la cara a la aldea a pesar de lo que Naruto había hecho, esa a la que la aldea respetaba por sobre el puesto de Hokage.

Pero nunca se había tomado el tiempo para hacerlo, años atrás la había dejado al cuidado de Kurenai, repitiéndose a sí mismo que era lo mejor para ella, cuando solo había terminado por romper la frágil relación que tenían el uno para el otro.

Al cabo de esos minutos, el hombre se dio media vuelta, sin poder opinar en la vida de su hija, cuando fue él el que se alejó por de ella, empezando a caminar de regreso a la aldea, dejando a la mujer aun llorando a mitad del camino a los campos de entrenamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿De verdad era necesario? – Dijo Sai cargando las bolsas con molestia

Habían ido a comprar un vestido y un traje para la boda de mañana, y de pronto estaba sido arrastrando de tienda a tienda, siendo él el que pagaba, toda cantidad de artículos que veía innecesarios para una ninja activa, como los collares, vestidos y todos los zapatos de tacón que ahora la mujer se probaba y que "aparentemente" le modelaba, preguntándole su opinión.

− Es cierto – Dijo la chica viendo sus zapatos – También necesita zapatos para el traje

La vio correr hacía la encargada y señalarlo antes de comenzar una explicación larga, al parecer de cómo era el traje y las medidas que tenía.

" _No me refería a eso"_ Pensó el ninja con una gota sobre su frente.

La vio correr de un lado para otro junto con la vendedora, buscando los zapatos adecuados para él y su costoso traje, que al parecer solo utilizaría una vez.

− ¿Papá?

Sai se giró y vio a Inojin junto a Ino en la puerta del local, y no supo que fue peor, que lo vieran cargando todas esas bolsas, o que Sky llegara junto a él con una caja de zapatos justo en ese momento. La morena se quedó quieta al ver a Ino frente a ella, la rubia la veía molesta, y tapaba la puerta, llamando la atención de más personas alrededor de la tienda.

− Buenas tardes – Dijo Sky con una inclinación

Ino ignoro el saludo y miró molesta a Sai.

− Es bueno ver que la llevas de compras

La morena miró a Sai, que solo atinaba a sonreír. Quiso golpearlo por un momento.

− ¿Pasó algo con los zapatos Yamanaka-San?

La rubia vio irritada a la vendedora que se alejó un poco de ellos, tratando de evitar esa tensa situación que se presentaba. Luego dirigió su mirada a Sai sin poder creerlo, cargando esas bolsas y cubriendo parcialmente el cuerpo de la chica a su espalda. Sentía que había aclarado las cosas con él, ella podía esperarlo, no le importaba, pero Sakura tenía razón, verlo junto a ella, llevándola de compras, cargando las bolsas, y dado los vasos que tenía el moreno en su mano, también le había comprado una nieve.

Todas las cosas que nunca quiso hacer con ella, y justo en ese momento, solo sonreía como idiota.

− Creo que será mejor irnos – Dijo Sky tras Sai

Sai la miró por unos momentos y asintió, después tendría tiempo de aclarar las cosas con Ino.

− ¿Al menos compraste algo para tu hijo? – Dijo la rubia viendo las bolsas

Sai asintió con calma aun sonriendo.

− Pero no sé en qué bolsa quedó – Se disculpó viendo al niño

Inojin solo sonrió.

− Está bien, puedes dármelo mañana cuando…

− Saldremos fuera – Le interrumpió Ino

Inojin la vio con duda al igual que Sai.

− El sábado es mi día – Le recordó

− No importa, no puedo cambiar mis planes

Inojin tiro del brazo de su madre confundido, pero Ino ignoro ese gesto.

− Si vas a ocupar mi día debes avisarme con tiempo – Dijo Sai perdiendo un poco su sonrisa – No un día antes

− Como si eso importara

Sai perdió su sonrisa por completo y la vio fijamente. Creía que había aclarado las cosas con ella, no entendía por qué se comportaba de esa manera.

− ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

− ¿Qué crees? – Ino miró hacía un lado molesta – Sakura tenía razón – Murmuró

Sai cerró los ojos unos segundos, para luego abrirlo y mirar a Inojin, pidiéndole perdón con la mirada.

− Me culpas a mí de lo que paso cuando eres la única que no habla directamente – Dijo viendo a la rubia – Mi palabra siempre valdrá menos que la de Sakura ¿Cierto? − Ino abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras Sai suspiraba – Deja a Inojin si puedes, si no lo espero el domingo

Tomo la mano de Sky, sobresaltando a ambas mujeres, antes de encaminarse a la puerta.

− Espera – Dijo la morena viendo a la vendedora

− Pasen mañana – Dijo sonriendo, solo queriendo deshacerse de Sai e Ino

Sai no se detuvo, molesto con la situación, no importaba cuanto se esforzara con Ino, cuanto intentara comprenderla o hiciera lo posible por que fuera feliz, parecía que nunca iba a confiar en él.

− ¿Está bien?

Se sobresaltó viendo a la chica a la que aún arrastraba, y se detuvo de golpe, casi haciéndola chocar con él, ni siquiera noto la caja de zapatos que la chica aún llevaba en las manos, si no la preocupación en su rostro. Él la había engañado, había besado a Ino aún estado casado con ella, y nunca le había reclamado. Incluso en ese momento se notaba preocupada por él.

− Lo siento – Dijo desviando la mirada – Creí que todo estaba bien entre ella y yo, pero supongo que mi palabra no vale más que la de la amiga que destruyo dos matrimonios

Sky apretó su mano con algo de fuerza, haciendo que Sai la mirara.

− Si realmente le importa, ella se dará cuenta, si no, no vale la pena

Sai sintió dando un suspiro.

− Espero que si

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¡Mamá!

El niño grito cuando la visualizo y luego corrió hacía ella, que recibió el abrazo de Bolt con una sonrisa, le había costado al menos 30 minutos tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para poder llegar al campo.

− ¿Todo bien?

La mujer dirigió su mirada a Sasuke, que estaba al lado de Sarada, Mitsuki y Shikadai, para luego asentir.

− Traje de comer – Dijo con una sonrisa

Bolt corrió hacía los niños comenzando a guardar las cosas para poder sentarse mientras Sasuke caminaba hacia la mujer mirándola con duda.

− Hmp – Dijo pasando su pulgar por su mejilla, siguiendo el camino de lágrimas que aún se marcaban el rostro de la mujer

Hinata se sonrojo separándose un poco, mirando a Bolt terminar de recoger las cosas.

− Discutí un poco con papá – Dijo en voz baja – Pero estoy bien

Sasuke asintió sin creerle mucho, recorriendo su rostro con la punta de sus dedos, haciendo que la mujer se sonrojada aún más que antes.

− ¡Estamos listos!

Sasuke se giró y tomo la mano de Hinata, caminando hacia los niños que ya estaban sentados esperando la comida.

− ¿Son Onigris? – Preguntó Bolt entusiasmado

Hinata asintió mientras se sentaba junto a los niños, siendo imitada por Sasuke que les repartió los platos mientras la mujer dejaba el plato principal en el centro para que los niños los tomaran.

− Cocina muy bien señora – Dijo Mitsuki comiendo

− Si – Dijo Bolt orgulloso

Hinata le sonrió a Mitsuki.

− Gracias

Sasuke comió un Onigris, acercándose más a Hinata, mientras veía a los niños discutir entre sí.

Sarada y Bolt discutían por alguna razón, mientras Mitsuki y Shikadai intervenían tratando de dar su opinión, exaltando aún más a los niños. Hinata se recargó en él, dejando que su cabeza descansara sobre su pecho mientras sonreía y le hacía preguntas a los niños.

Era un momento perfecto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shikamaru miró la habitación vacía, y escucho los gritos de los niños en el cuarto de su hijo, no pudo evitar suspirar.

No le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo, y no quería que Ino saliera lastimada, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa. Había escuchado a Sakura cuando había hablado con ella, había visto la duda en su mirada y como se ponía triste. Esperaba que Sai reaccionara ante ella, que la prefiriera por sobre Raíz y terminara ese matrimonio. Que todo se estabilizara antes de la guerra.

Naruto no podría contra Raíz, no con el poder que iban tomando, lo mejor era cortar de tajo su imagen pública, y si Sai regresaba con Ino, las cosas serían aún mejor. Solo esperaba que las cosas ocurrieran de esa manera.

Miró el ropero y camino hacía el para cambiarse, tenía que ponerle un ojo a los niños o Temari lo regañaría, pero se quedó de piedra al abrir la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¡Quiero otra copa! – Grito Temari

Tenten no pudo evitar reír sin saber la razón, a pesar de que Temari había decidido invadir su casa y tuvo que decirle que no a Neji, sentía que había sido una buena decisión.

− ¡Yo también! – Gritó

Hinata sonrió y les paso la botella de Sake mientras Kurenai empezaba a reír.

− Has crecido tanto Hinata – Dijo Kurenai con aire soñador – Tienes un hijo y te vas a casar… otra vez

La abrazo con fuerza, haciendo que la morena se sonrojara.

− ¿Cómo es? – Preguntó Temari – En ese aspecto – Alzó sus cejas

Hinata se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, sin poder huir ya que Kurenai aún la abrazaba.

− B-Bueno – Musito

Temari rio sonoramente, haciendo que la morena se sonrojara aún más.

− Shikamaru es un perezoso – Se quejó con un puchero – Pero cuando usa su jutsu de sombras…

− ¡Waaa! – Grito Tenten – ¡No queremos saber eso!

Temari rio a carcajadas.

− Como si no supiéramos lo que haces con Neji

La castaña se puso completamente roja y desvió la mirada, no era un tema que quisiera hablar estando Hinata presente, y por la cara de la mujer, ella pensaba lo mismo que ella.

− Asuma era muy bueno – Dijo Kurenai apretando su abrazó en Hinata – Como lo extraño

Hinata le devolvió el abrazó sin saber qué otra cosa hacer.

− Yo también perderé a Neji – Dijo Tenten bajando la mirada – Hiashi lo hará casarse pronto – Dijo mirando a Hinata – Si no es contigo será con tú hermana

La morena abrió la boca sorprendida.

− P-Pero e-eso…

Tenten bajó aún más la mirada.

− No te preocupes por eso ahora – Dijo Temari – Disfrutemos este momento, ya después haremos algo, por ahora, ¡Celebremos que Hinata se va a casar con Sasuke!

Tenten sonrío, dejando de lado su malestar, después tendrían tiempo para preocuparse por eso.

− ¡Mi niña se casa! – Dijo Kurenai que aún seguía abrazando a Hinata.

Hinata sonrió lo mejor que pudo, aún no se podía hacer a la idea.

− ¿Y Sai que tal es? – Preguntó Temari

La mirada de las tres mujeres se dirigió a la morena que veía su copa aún llena.

− Mmm, normal – Dijo sin verlas

Las tres intercambiaron una mirada, tal vez no era una buena idea preguntarle a ella después de todo.

− Extraño a Asuma – Repitió Kurenai – Hacía muy buenos orales

Hinata se puso roja al igual que Tenten, mientras Temari reía.

− Shikamaru también – Dijo aun riendo – Seguro que Sasuke también

Hinata se sonrojo, por la pregunta y por sus propios recuerdos, sintiendo que le saldría humo de la cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Estás nervioso? – Sasuke miró a Sarada y negó con la cabeza, aunque si lo estaba no lo iba a admitir, la niña miró sus manos y luego a él – ¿Por qué con mamá no quisiste hacerlo?

El moreno la vio con duda unos momentos.

− No lo sé – Admitió – Nunca quise hacerlo

Sarada le vio con un poco de molestia.

− Pero con ella si

Sasuke asintió pensativo.

− No es algo que pueda explicar – Dijo viendo a la niña – Es solo que, así lo siento… supongo que Sky podría explicarlo mejor

La niña no pudo evitar reír ante eso, pero después de todo, su padre era así.

* * *

Y fin, por ahora.


	25. Capítulo 25- Sonata de Invierno

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

 ***Capítulo dedicado a** _ **Elizabeth**_ **y** _ **Enrique**_ **por todo su apoyo durante todo este revuelto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25.− Sonata de Invierno**

Su cabeza dolía levemente y se sentía un poco mareada, se maldijo a si misma por no controlarse aun sabiendo lo importante que sería ese día, pero la plática de chicas continuaba y las bebidas evitaban que la garganta se les secara.

Bien, eso era un pretexto, pero no importaba, con una ducha caliente y un café cargado estaría más que lista para la boda.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto tratando de no hacer ruido, era demasiado temprano como para que su perezoso esposo estuviera despierto, pero se quedó de piedra al verlo sentado en la cama con una expresión seria en el rostro, y el vestido de novia que creyó a salvo, en una silla al lado de la cama.

− Hola – Dijo en voz baja

Shikamaru la miró de forma extraña, no supo interpretar su mirada por más que lo intento.

− ¿Pensabas decírmelo?

Temari desvío un poco la mirada, no queriendo enfrentarse a la del moreno frente a ella.

− ¿Qué?

Casi pudo oír rechinar sus dientes, sabiendo que lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, pero sin el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo, algo raro en ella, pero en ese asunto, ambos tenían una opinión diferente, él que veía por su aldea, y ella que veía por su amiga.

− ¿De verdad crees que él es lo que ella necesita?

Temari lo miró unos momentos.

− ¿Ella o la aldea?

Ambos se miraron por unos momentos sin saber que decir, siendo el sonido de las pisadas de los niños, lo que los obligo a desviar la mirada y a aparentar normalidad.

− ¿Despertaste temprano? – Dijo Shikadai sorprendido cuando llegó al cuarto y vio a su papá sentado en la cama

Los tres niños se hicieron un paso hacia atrás en automático al ver el rostro sombrío de Shikamaru, uno que jamás habían visto, mientras Temari bajaba ligeramente el rostro, mirando a los niños de reojo.

− Eh… yo tengo que ir con mi papá a ayudarle con algo – Dijo Inojin incomodo mirando a Shikadai

− Yo igual – Dijo Bolt dándose la vuelta, al igual que los otros niños

Shikamaru miró al rubio unos segundos, tratando de aguantar su mal humor, para después mirar a Temari, que salió del cuarto para acompañar a los niños.

− Que yo sepa Naruto estará ocupado todo el día

Bolt se detuvo en seco, al igual que Temari, Inojin y Shikadai, los tres giraron su mirada con lentitud, bastante sorprendidos de la declaración de Shikamaru, Temari tenía la boca ligeramente abierta.

− ¿Q-Qué? – Dijo el niño bastante sorprendido

− Naruto, según recuerdo, él sigue siendo tu padre – Miró a Bolt unos segundos – Aunque no parezcas su hijo después de todo

Bolt miró a Shikamaru por unos segundos sin decir nada, tratando de asimilar esa frase que el hombre le había dicho.

− Adelántense – Dijo Temari regresando sobre sus pasos

Shikadai jaló a Bolt e Inojin para alejarse del cuarto, mientras escuchaba que la puerta se cerraba con más estruendo del necesario.

Temari vio a su esposo fijamente, Shikamaru solo la miró, esperando los gritos o los golpes, sorprendiéndose cuando la vio suspirar con cansancio y pasarlo de largo, para tomar el vestido de novia que estaba en la silla.

Temari regresó sobre sus pasos y se quedó frente a la puerta, de espaldas a él y tomando el pomo con fuerza.

− Ese niño al que le acabas de recordar que tiene un padre al que parece no importarle, es quien más ha sufrido con la separación – Dio un suspiro largo – Tenemos un hijo, creí que al menos tú podrías preocuparte por él

Shikamaru vio a su esposa salir del cuarto y llevo sus manos a su cabeza.

Su mente analítica le mostraba todos los peligros que correría la aldea si Raíz tomaba aún más fuerza, la guerra estaba a punto de estallar y no sabía qué lado tomarían en ella, pero también sabía que Temari tenía razón, Bolt y Hinata ya había salido demasiado heridos con la separación, ¿Cómo podía buscar dañarlos aún más?

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Su mirada negra se fijó en la pelirosa que fingía revisar sus signos vitales y le daba una sonrisa falsa.

− Ya estás mejor – Dijo con voz melosa – Dentro de poco serás dado de alta

Itachi fijo sus ojos en ella sin responderle, ella también sabía que quedaría bajo la tutela de Raíz, y que esa información era innecesaria. Que importaba que le dieran el alta, Raíz no lo mataría, y al parecer tampoco Sasuke, así que no importaba lo demás.

− Sabes, Sasuke-Kun también forma parte de Raíz ahora – Dijo ignorando el silencio de Itachi – Aunque me preocupa que Sarada se vea envuelta en problemas con eso, Raíz no es muy bien visto en la aldea, y el clan Uchiha menos – Anoto algunas notas en el expediente, mirando de reojo al moreno que le fruncía un poco el ceño – Pero como vas a saberlo verdad – Dio una risa por unos segundos y luego puso una mirada seria – Pero si no fuera por Hinata Uzumaki y la esposa de Sai, él ni siquiera seguiría ahí

Itachi guardo silencio de nuevo, solo atento a los movimientos de la mujer, esperando un ataque.

− Listo – Dijo dándole una sonrisa – No te preocupes, Sasuke-Kun recobrará la cordura

Itachi la vio salir de la habitación y miro por la ventana, algo confundido de que la pelirosa le dijera esas cosas.

¿Recobrar la cordura en qué sentido? ¿Dejar Raíz, o asesinarlo por fin?

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Miro su reflejo en el espejo, se sentía un poco incómodo vestido con ese traje que Sky lo había hecho usar.

Por unos momentos, anhelo darle a Hinata una boda especial, ambos vestidos con kimono, y ella cargando un ramo que luego lanzaría a sus amigas, si bien a él no le gustaban las fiestas, hubiese querido que fuere especial para ella.

− ¿Te estás arrepintiendo?

Su mirada viajo hacía Sai, que se encontraba en la puerta con la corbata aun desabrochada en el cuello.

− Hmp – Desvió su mirada al espejo ignorando la pregunta – ¿Qué quieres?

El moreno le sonrío con algo de incomodidad y señalo su corbata.

− No tengo idea de cómo usarla

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y lo miró por unos momentos, esa sonrisa, si bien era una señal de incomodad, por alguna razón, lucia sincera.

− Yo tampoco – Dijo unos segundos después – Te iba a preguntar a ti

Sai se rasco la nuca.

− Nunca eh usado algo como esto – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Sasuke asintió con calma, viendo su reflejo en el espejo.

− ¿Aún no están listos?

Ambos giraron su mirada hacía Sky, que entraba con paso lento.

− Aún es temprano – Dijo Sai encogiéndose de hombros – Y no sé cómo se usa esto – Señaló su corbata

La morena rodo los ojos y se acercó a él para abrocharle la corbata, ajustándola con un poco de espacio.

− Inojin-Chan está en la sala

Sai asintió saliendo del cuarto y dejándolos solos, Sasuke se dio la vuelta y se miró en el espejo de nuevo.

− ¿Tampoco sabes hacerlo? − El moreno no respondió, abrochando él mismo su corbata al ver como ella lo había hecho con la de Sai, escuchando un ligero suspiro – Ella te eligió, deberías estar más seguro de su relación

Sasuke la miró a través del espejo, sin saber cómo interpretar lo que le había dicho.

− Ella…

Sky negó con la cabeza.

− Se va a casar contigo, por sobre las normas del clan Hyuga o los deseos del Hokage – Dijo con calma – Si bien está no es la mejor forma para una chica, después podrás compensarlo − El moreno siguió mirando su reflejo, tal vez ella tenía razón después de todo − Andando – Dijo la morena dándose la vuelta – Seguro Sai está estrangulando a Inojin-Chan con la corbata, y aún debemos ir a pagar unos zapatos

Sasuke casi puso una ligera sonrisa ante eso, no solo Sai, sus compañeros de Raíz, se sentían más cercanos los unos a otros.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Miró el reloj una vez más, aún era demasiado temprano, pero tampoco quería llegar tarde, Temari y Tenten la arreglarían, no quería hacerlas esperar.

Se encaminó a la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro, que, a pesar de la resaca, no desaparecía.

La noche había sido muy movida, las risas de sus amigas, las anécdotas y la seguridad que le dieron para ese paso tan importante que daría ese día. No solo era una boda con un hombre al cual amaba, era desafiar las normas de la aldea y del mismo clan Hyuga, era ser ella por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Aun con la sonrisa en su rostro abrió la puerta, deteniéndose en seco al ver a Naruto a punto de tocar.

− Hola – Dijo el rubio viéndola fijamente. Hinata borró la sonrisa de su cara y miró al rubio fijamente − ¿Puedo pasar?

La mujer se obligó a recuperarse de la impresión de verlo en el barrio Uchiha y negó levemente con la cabeza.

− Estoy ocupada – Dijo viendo hacía un lado − ¿Qué necesitas?

Naruto dio un ligero suspiró viendo a la mujer frente a él, que se rehusaba a mirarlo.

− Yo… quería hablar contigo

Hinata se quedó quieta en la entrada, sin saber cómo responderle a Naruto.

− No es un buen momento – Dijo con voz baja

El rubio se rascó la nuca, era obvio que ella no quisiera hablar con él después de todo.

− Es muy importante, es…

− Voy de salida – Le interrumpió

Naruto negó con la cabeza con algo de desesperación, necesitaba hablar con ella antes de que Hiashi Hyuga lo hiciera. Había cometido demasiados errores con ella como para seguir haciéndolo, tenía que advertirle sobre lo que pasaría.

− ¡Sé que lo que hice no tiene perdón! – Casi gritó sujetándola de los hombros – Pero tienes que escucharme, es sobre…

− Suéltame por favor – Le interrumpió Hinata de nuevo removiendo sus brazos

Naruto la soltó en automático, recordando las veces en la que la lastimó sin intención, y se sujetó el puente de la nariz unos segundos antes de verla fijamente. Le había hecho mucho daño a ella y a Bolt, sus acciones, realizadas por un impulso adolescente, había destruido a su familia, y solo él, era el culpable de eso.

La mujer tímida y atenta con la que se casó ya no estaba, y su hijo ya ni siquiera quería saber nada de él, el padre ausente que siempre rompía sus promesas.

− Tú padre quiere que recobres el apellido Hyuga – Dijo con calma, retomando el tema al que iba

Hinata asintió con calma.

− Lo sé, Sai-San me lo dijo

− Eso significaría…

− Lo sé – Lo interrumpió de nuevo

Ambos se vieron fijamente, sin saber que decirse.

La mujer que tenía la fortaleza y madurez para enfrentar los problemas, aquella que se la había prestado para cumplir sus sueños, la que le dio una familia y alejo la soledad, se apartaba de él, y no podía detenerla a su lado.

− ¿Me odias?

Hinata negó con la cabeza inmediatamente, mientras cruzaba uno de sus brazos sobre su pecho.

− Eres el padre de mi hijo – Lo miró – Pero, este no es un buen momento

Naruto asintió, seguramente Sai ya tendría todo eso resuelto, y él, como siempre, quedaba de lado.

− Lo siento – Dijo cerrando los ojos frustrado – Debí poner mi empeño en protegerlos y no en…

− Ya basta por favor – Dijo Hinata bajando la mirada – Naruto, de verdad debo marcharme

El rubio apretó sus puños con impotencia, algo dentro de él se negaba a dejarla marchar.

− Dame otra oportunidad – Rogó – Te prometo que todo será diferente, yo me encargaré de su bienestar, los cuidaré con mi vida

Hinata le dio una mirada de lastima, no era su mirada normal, esa que le demostraba el amor que sentía por él.

− Lo siento, es demasiado tarde

− Hinata…

− Debo irme – Hinata avanzó por el lado de Naruto cerrando la puerta – Lo siento

Naruto la dejo marchar, resistiendo el impulso de decirle que se quedara a su lado.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Miró al niño una vez más, afuera de la puerta donde Hinata se arreglaba.

Tenten la había hecho entrar con una toalla sobre su cabeza para que no la viera y la había metido a una de las oficinas, donde Kurenai, Temari y ella la arreglaban, sacando a Bolt, Mitsuki, Shikadai e Inojin.

Shikadai, Mitsuki e Inojin jugaban con una consola, pero Bolt solo se había quedado afuera de la puerta sin decir absolutamente nada.

La mirada del niño lucía bastante apagada, no se reía con sus amigos como de costumbre, y jugaba con sus dedos índices.

− ¿Todo bien? − El niño saltó un poco ante la voz de Sasuke y asintió con la cabeza, volviendo a jugar con sus dedos – Hmp

Su mente viajo a aquel día de entrenamiento, donde aquel niño asustado le contó sus miedos. Bolt miró a Sasuke unos momentos y se pegó un poco más a él.

− ¿Le molesta que lo llame papá? – Sasuke negó con la cabeza por unos segundos y el niño dio un suspiro – Sé que el viejo es mi papá, pero… no sé

− Esta bien

Sasuke puso su mano en el hombro del niño, que suspiro de alivio segundos después.

− Gracias

Ambos desviaron la mirada cuando vieron entrar a Sky junto con Sarada. La Niña vestía un vestido rojo y se veía un poco sonrojada.

− Te vez muy linda

Todas las miradas, en especial la de Sasuke, se dirigieron a Mitsuki que le sonreía abiertamente a la niña.

− Será mejor acomodarnos – Dijo Sai abriendo la puerta de la oficina donde se casarían – Así Hinata-San solo debe entrar

Sasuke asintió con calma, caminando tras el hombre que le explicaba cómo iban a pasar las cosas, mirando de reojo la puerta en espera de que su mujer pasara con ella. Aun cuando no lo admitiera, sentía un poco de nerviosismo de pensar que ella se arrepintiera en el último momento, que llegara Naruto y se la llevara…

− Tranquilo

La voz de Sky y el apretón que le diera en un hombro antes de alejarse lo tranquilizo lo suficiente como para fijar su mirada en la puerta, donde una sonrojada Hinata caminaba con calma hacía él.

Aunque el vestido blanco que llevaba era muy sencillo, y su maquillaje muy discreto, su mirada se quedó fija en ella, que se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba y detuvo su andar por unos segundos, antes de sonreír quedamente y avanzar hacia él.

− Extiende tu mano

Escucho el susurro de Sky e hizo inmediatamente lo que le dijo, extendiendo la mano hacía Hinata, que se sonrojo aún más antes de tomarla, ignorando los suspiros y la mirada vidriosa de las mujeres que iban tras ella.

Cuando llego a su lado sostuvo su mano, dirigiendo ambos su mirada hacía el juez que no disimulaba su sorpresa.

− Comencemos con la ceremonia – Dijo una vez que salió de su impresión

Hinata asintió con calma, aun sosteniendo la mano de Sasuke y mirando hacia el frente.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− ¿Está todo bien padre?

Hiashi dirigió su mirada hacía Hanabi y asintió con calma.

Hanabi, que nunca había visto tan pensativo a su padre se alejó del dojo de entrenamiento para darle espacio.

Hiashi, miró a su hija marcharse y vio el centro del dojo, pero no tenía cabeza para entrenar.

En unas horas más, la noticia de que su hija mayor se había casado con el traidor Uchiha recorrería la aldea, y los ancianos del clan nuevamente expondrían su postura en contra de Hinata, la hija más débil y una decepción para la mayoría.

"− _¡Confíe en mí! ¡Así como lo ha hecho con Neji y Naruto! ¡Crea en mí por una vez! ¡Soy capaz de proteger a mi hijo!"_

Sacudió un poco su cabeza, alejando esa imagen de su mente, aún si él confiaba en ella, los ancianos no lo harían.

Era su hija, como padre la quería, pero no podía confiarle su seguridad siendo tan débil.

Maldijo mentalmente a Naruto y su actitud débil e infantil, si él no se hubiera involucrado con Sakura todo seguiría en orden, su hija y su nieto protegidos, y el clan listo para la inminente guerra, pero todo se había salido del control.

El respeto que la aldea les tenía, se veía mermado por la actitud de Raíz hacia ellos.

Dio un suspiro frustrado y cerró los ojos por unos segundos, necesitaba hacer algo lo antes posible.

Se dio la vuelta y salió del dojo, se daría una ducha y luego iría a hablar con él, la única otra persona que podía ayudarlo a que Hinata regresará con Naruto y Raíz terminará de caer de una vez por todas.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− ¿Reservaron todo el restaurante?

Tenten no pudo evitar el tono de sorpresa y miró con asombro a Sasuke, que solo se limitó a asentir. Desde que Hinata había entrado a la oficina, solo había soltado su mano para que firmaran el acta.

− ¿Y ellos quiénes son? – Preguntó Temari viendo a unos ninjas en una de las mesas

− Compañeros – Dijo Hinata – Aunque realmente no creí que vinieran

− ¿Y Kiba y Shino? – Pregunto Tenten

− De misión – Dijo Sai rascándose la nuca – Regresan en 1 semana

La chica de chongos miró con un poco de duda a Sai, ya que no estaba enterada de que ellos se hubiesen unido a Raíz.

− Vamos a saludar – Dijo Sky

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Hinata vio a Sai e Inojin ser arrastrados a la mesa por la morena, que se movía con elegancia y daba una sonrisa cálida a sus compañeros. Le daban una extraña sensación de familia.

− ¿Deberíamos ir también? – Le preguntó a Sasuke

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

− Vamos, yo quiero conocerlos – Dijo Bolt animado

− Yo también – Dijo Sarada tomando el brazo libre de Sasuke

Hinata sonrió y tomo la mano de Bolt, ignorando la mirada hostil que le daba Sarada a su hijo.

− Vamos entonces

Temari, Tenten y Kurenai caminaron tras ellos junto con Shikadai, que se quejó de eso.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Su mirada se dirigía al horizonte, analizando los eventos que habían ocurrido recientemente.

Raíz, siendo aliado de la aldea de la nube, era un peligroso enemigo.

El único golpe real, el único avance en medio de esa guerra había sido ocasionado por ellos, las demás aldeas estaban atentas al cambio, esperando el momento de atacar, pero la aldea de la nube era un muy poderoso enemigo, y si a eso le sumaban un grupo de ninjas sin escrúpulos dispuestos a dar la vida por su aldea, se podían convertir en un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Sumando a Sasuke a la ecuación, además de que Raíz tenía a Itachi en su poder, lo que no les auguraba nada bueno.

¿Sasuke ya le habría dicho que sabía toda la verdad? ¿Y si la sabía por qué no había hecho nada contra Raíz? No pudo evitar poner una mueca, sin Itachi fuera del juego, no podría ir tras los ojos de Sasuke, no podía hacer que lo ayudara con su plan.

Escucho el sonido de pisadas tras él y se giró un poco para ver a Zetsu con calma.

− ¿Noticias?

Zetsu asintió.

− Tenías razón sobre Kisame, está allí

Obito asintió con calma, analizando la situación.

− Iré con Deidara tras el 2 colas, prepara todo con Pein para la invasión

Zetsu asintió.

− Me encargaré de que todos estén listos

Obito asintió.

− Primero debemos destruir a Raíz – Dijo avanzando un poco a la salida – Localiza a Danzo, sé que le interesara saber que su marioneta está en la aldea

Zetsu sonrió y asintió de nuevo, desapareciendo de la habitación, al igual que Danzo.

"− _¿Tú mundo perfecto implica robar el futuro de las personas? ¿Hacerlos vivir su vida en un sueño?"_

Apretó su puño viendo las paredes de roca del lugar. Le demostraría a esa niña como desear un mundo perfecto.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Bolt hablaba con Shikadai e Inojin, Sarada parecía pelear algo con Mitsuki, Kurenai, Tenten y Temari hablaban animadas con una copa de vino, Sai y su esposa hablaban con los demás miembros de Raíz, Sasuke a su lado había soltado su mano para que pudieran comer. Habían arreglado que la música se escuchara en el restaurante y eso les daba un ambiente un poco más agradable.

− ¿Está todo bien?

Hinata le sonrió cálidamente.

− Si, es lindo tenerlos aquí

Sasuke asintió sin decir nada más, volviendo a tomar su mano, haciendo que Hinata sonriera aún más.

− Me encanta esa canción

Sasuke miró a Sky, que fue la que había dicho esa canción mirando a Sai.

− Es algo melosa – Le contestó el moreno

Hinata soltó una pequeña risa al escucharlos, Sai siempre sería Sai después de todo.

− No importa, es linda

Sai se encogió de hombros y miró a la chica con duda, que solo atino a rodar su ojo y tomar su mano para arrastrarlo lejos de la mesa y comenzar a bailar con él. El moreno se veía bastante incomodo al principio, sobre todo al notar las miradas de los miembros de Raíz, para después de algunas explicaciones y reclamos, comenzar a bailar con ella con propiedad.

Sasuke miró de reojo a Hinata, que veía emocionada a la pareja, queriendo suspirar al adivinar el plan de la morena que bailaba con Sai.

Tomó la mano de Hinata con un poco más de fuerza y se levantó sorprendiéndola un poco, al pensar que el moreno planeaba un escape de la comida, pero sorprendiéndose aún más cuando la llevo a donde bailaban Sai y Sky.

Sasuke tomó su cintura con su mano libre y la acerco a él, sonrojándola por completo, mientras veía de reojo la mesa. Hinata aún sonrojada, pasó su mano libre al hombro del moreno y se movió al ritmo que este le marcaba.

Al poco tiempo se les unió Temari con Shikadai, mientras ella trataba de controlar su sonrojo al tener a Sasuke tan cerca con tanta gente mirándolos.

El moreno la acercó un poco más a él, haciendo que ella descansara su cabeza en su pecho, y su mano pasara de su cintura a mitad de la espalda. Hinata escuchaba el sonido de su corazón retumbando con fuerza en su oído y se aferró más a su hombro, sintiendo que ese momento perfecto terminaría en cualquier momento.

− Sasuke-Kun – Le llamó en voz baja

− Hmp

− Te quiero

Sasuke apretó su mano en la cintura de la morena, pegándola por completo a él, mientras recargaba su barbilla en la cabeza. Hinata soltó su mano y la paso tras su cuello, mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Miró el techo con pereza, pensando si había hecho lo correcto o no.

La mirada que de reojo le hizo saber que había hecho mucho daño, y la duda en la mirada de su mejor amigo lo dejaba nuevamente en incertidumbre,

Estaba haciendo lo correcto, era lo mejor para la aldea, eso lo sabía, pero no podía evitar sentir culpa por lo que estaba haciendo, lastimando a personas que consideraba sus amigos por un bien mejor, por el bien de la aldea.

Se tomó el puente de la nariz con una de sus manos mientras cerraba los ojos, tratando de convencerse que hacía lo correcto.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Sus ojos verdes veían con incredulidad la escena, en ese restaurante, que al parecer había sido rentado solo para esa noche, se encontraba Sai junto a su esposa y varias personas más, que el moreno hablara animadamente con ella solo la frustraba aún más de lo que ya estaba.

− Lo que le dijo a Chouji es cierto – Escuchó la voz de Sakura a sus espaldas

Ino asintió y se sentó, aun mirando de reojo, que hasta su hijo parecía muy cómodo en esa situación.

− También está Sarada – Le informó a Sakura

Sakura se movió para ver el interior del restaurante, apretando los puños cuando vio a Sasuke y Hinata sentados juntos en la mesa, mientras su hija parecía muy cómoda hablando con la exmujer de Naruto. Se contuvo para no romper la pared de un golpe, Hinata había sabido aprovechar cuando Sasuke estaba vulnerable para acercarse a él, sin tener que preocuparse por nada y que fuera él quien resolviera los problemas. Sacudió levemente la cabeza, estaban ahí por Ino, debía dejar eso de lado, ya se encargaría, o mejor dicho, encargarían de ella.

− ¿Qué estarán festejando? ¿Crees que ella este embarazada?

La pregunta de Sakura oprimió aún más su pecho, y su mirada se dirigió de nuevo hacía esa chica que le sonreía a Sai.

− No lo sé, no creo que las chicas lo celebraran, no son unidas a Sai

Sakura miró de nuevo al restaurante.

− Si está Kurenai debe ser algo de Hinata

Sakura puso más atención al restaurante mientras fruncía el ceño, algo que celebraran de Hinata, y que Sai formará parte de eso, no le daba buena espina. ¿Hinata sería la que estaba embarazada? No, estaba tomando vino junto a Sasuke…

Pero se quedó helada al ver la mano izquierda con la que Hinata sujetaba su copa, mientras hablaba con Kurenai con una sonrisa.

− Esa hija de…

Sin poder contenerse, y sin que Ino pudiera detenerla, avanzó corriendo hacía el restaurante, estrellando el pomo de la puerta por la fuerza que hizo al abrirla, pueso esta tenía el seguro puesto.

Las miradas de todos los presentes se dirigieron hacia ella y la rubia que llegó corriendo segundos después.

− ¡Tú! – Grito Sakura señalando a Hinata

Los de la mesa se pusieron de pie de inmediato, Sasuke tomo el hombro de Hinata y la puso tras él, junto a Bolt y Sarada, mientras Ino sujetaba el brazo de Sakura para impedir que siguiera avanzando hacia ellos, pues al ver el gesto de Sasuke solo había incrementado su enojo.

− ¡Eres una maldita aprovechada! – Le gritó avanzando un poco más hacia ellos

Ino pasó ambos brazos a la cintura de Sakura para detenerla, viendo como los miembros de Raíz se dirigían a detenerla también.

− ¡Suéltenme! ¡Te vas a arrepentir maldita!

− Cállate Sakura – Dijo Sasuke sorprendiéndola

La pelirosa miró con lágrimas en sus ojos al moreno que la veía con desinterés, más ocupado en cubrir el cuerpo de Hinata.

− ¿Cómo pudiste? – Dijo empezando a llorar – ¿Por qué con ella sí?

Hinata se aferró a la cintura de Sasuke aún tras él, siendo esa actitud la que terminó de sacar a Sakura de sus casillas, que volvió a correr hacía ellos con rapidez. Ino la jalo del brazo con fuerza, haciéndola trastabillar hacía atrás y abrazándola de los brazos, no queriendo que saliera herida al enfrentarse a Sasuke.

− ¡Vámonos! – Jadeo – ¡No vale la pena!

Sakura se removió contra ella, agitándose con fuerza.

− ¡Entonces mira a quien está cubriendo Sai! – Le gritó desesperada por que la soltara

Ino dirigió su mirada hacía el moreno, que cubría el cuerpo de Inojin y el de su esposa, la que lo tomaba del hombro mirando de reojo atreves de su brazo, apretando más el agarre en Sakura y cerrando los ojos.

− ¡Vámonos!

Kurenai y Tenten fueron a ayudar a Ino a sacar a Sakura del lugar, mientras la pelirosa seguía pataleando y gritando de cosas.

Hinata cerró los ojos y se abrazó a Sasuke, que tomo las manos que la morena tenía en su cintura.

Bolt por su parte, puso una mano en el hombro de Sarada, que lo vio con tristeza en su rostro al ver a su madre en ese estado tan deplorable, pero también al darse cuenta que de eso, solo Sakura tenía la culpa.

− Deberíamos continuar con la… Augh

Hinata estuvo a punto de reír al ver que Temari había pateado a Sai ante esa declaración, y recargó su cabeza en la espalda de Sasuke, al menos por el momento, todo estaba bien.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Ino miró a la pelirosa que no dejaba de llorar, sujetándose la cara con ambas manos, de verdad le daba un sentimiento de pena, igual a aquella niña que se cubría la frente y lloraba de los que se burlaban de ella.

El término de su amistad, antes de que la retomaran, había sido por Sasuke, el moreno que hacía años se había decidido por ella, en los que habían formado una familia. Pero justo ahora, se sentía como si volvieran a ser niñas, una necesitando la protección de la otra, y la otra fingiendo que era perfecta y que esa era la razón por la que la ayudaba.

− Sakura…

Recargo su cabeza en su hombro, abrazándola parcialmente, ella también tenía el corazón destrozado después de ver a Sai.

− ¿Saura-Chan? ¿Qué…?

Ino alzó su mirada hacía el rubio que las veía con extrañeza, y negó con la cabeza levemente.

Sakura apretó las manos, presionándolas más contra su rostro y su llanto aumento.

− Sasuke y Hinata se casaron – Le informó Ino a Naruto

El rubio sintió que algo dentro de él se quebraba, viendo a Sakura llorar mientras era abrazada por Ino, mientras él solo quería matar a Sasuke.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Escucho la puerta de la casa siendo azotada, y supo que Temari había llegado. Se incorporó de la cama y se preparó para los golpes que seguramente iba a recibir por parte de su mujer, no pudo evitar sentir miedo cuando la vio abrir la puerta con fuerza.

Temari entró al cuarto sin siquiera mirarlo, dirigiéndose al closet y sacando varas sabanas de este, para luego arrojárselas a Shikamaru junto con una almohada, sorprendiéndolo por completo.

− ¡Lárgate a la sala! – Le espetó

Shikamaru abrió los ojos con total sorpresa.

− ¿Estás bromeando? – Dijo sin creérselo

Temari lo empujo fuera de la habitación.

− No, no volverás aquí hasta que veas lo que estás haciendo

Shikamaru dio un paso hacia atrás y luego la vio fijamente con molestia.

− Estoy protegiendo mi aldea – Espetó con los dientes apretados

Temari negó con la cabeza y una mirada triste.

− Estás protegiendo a Naruto, y lo único que has logrado es lastimar a las personas que consideras amigos – Lo empujó una vez más fuera de la habitación – Si hubieras visto la cara de Ino, tal vez lo comprenderías mejor

Cerró la puerta del cuarto con fuerza, y Shikamaru se quedó estático afuera de la habitación, recargando la cabeza en puerta pensando si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− Los niños ya se durmieron − Sai asintió despacio, mirando el cielo oscuro en esa noche. Las cosas se habían descontrolado, y aun así, en lo único que podía pensar era en la mirada que Ino le dio al ver que cubría a su esposa – Tal vez sería bueno que hablara con ella y aclarara las cosas

El moreno negó con la cabeza.

− No es momento para eso, tenemos que estar atentos a los movimientos de Naruto.

La morena asintió, sentándose a su lado y pasándole una lata de cerveza. Sai la tomo con calma, esa práctica se les estaba haciendo costumbre.

− Pronto será invierno

El moreno asintió, consciente de a qué se refería.

− ¿Podrás controlarlos?

Ella asintió aun viendo el cielo.

− Me preocupan otras cosas

Sai volvió a asentir, el innombrable estaba entre sus preocupaciones, al igual que entre todos los miembros de Raíz.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Cuando sentía sus labios sobre los suyos, olvidaba por completo que ese día tuvo varios desencuentros, Sasuke se llevaba toda su capacidad de razonamiento con un solo beso, el que había comenzado cuando la cargó en la entrada, y había terminado cuando entraron a la recamara y la dejo sobre la cama. Ella ni siquiera había notado el camino.

Sasuke se puso sobre ella, besando su cuello y tratando de desabrochar el vestido sin mucho éxito, Hinata lo hizo levantarse para poder desabrocharlo antes de que el moreno lo fuera a romper.

Sasuke la volvió a besar antes de que Hinata pudiera desabrocharse el vestido, acercándola a él mientras enredaba su lengua con la suya, separándose segundos después y viendo el rostro sonrojado de la que, oficialmente, era su mujer.

Tomo sus mejillas con ambas manos y la volvió a besar, dejándose envolver por esa calidez que solo ella era capaz de proyectar.

Hinata rompió el beso y se separó un poco, tratando de desabrochar el vestido, pero sus manos temblaban y le era difícil hacerlo.

Sasuke le dio la vuelta para hacerlo él mismo.

− N-No l-lo rompas – Alcanzó a susurrar cerrando los ojos

El moreno sonrió de lado y desabrocho los botones y el cierre, Hinata sujeto el vestido por el pecho para que no cayera al suelo, y aun de espaldas a él, se lo bajo lentamente para ponerlo en una silla cercana.

Se giró sonrojada y mirando al piso, cubriendo con sus manos la lencería azul de encaje que Tenten la había obligado a usar, temiendo alzar la mirada y encontrarse con la de Sasuke.

El moreno tomo sus manos, apartándolas de su cuerpo, sonrojándola aún más, antes de besarla y apoyarla contra la puerta. Hinata le dirigió una mirada de duda, que el moreno ignoró mientras volvía a besarla.

Apretó su cabello negro entre sus dedos al sentirlo morder su cuello y luego lamerlo.

− Sasuke – Susurró

El moreno le sonrió y desabrocho su sostén, tirándolo a un lado de la puerta y empezando a acariciarlos con sus manos, escuchando los gemidos de Hinata en su oído. El moreno dejo su cuello y se llevó uno de sus pezones a la boca para morderlo y succionarlo, mientras pellizcaba el otro con su mano, jalando más fuerte al escuchar los gemidos de Hinata y sentirla jalar su cabello.

El moreno dejo su pecho para succionar el otro, sintiendo temblar el cuerpo de Hinata y como jalaba aún más su cabello.

Dejo su pecho y volvió a besarla, sintiendo como lo abrazo con fuerza, aun temblando levemente.

− Te quiero – Le dijo la morena viéndolo sonrojada

Sasuke la volvió a besar, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo recargándola en la puerta, mientras jugaba con su cabello.

− Hinata

La morena lo vio a los ojos mientras el moreno volvía a besarla, abriendo la boca segundos después en un jadeo cuando lo sintió meter dos dedos en su intimidad. Sasuke aprovecho ese acto y metió su lengua en su boca, ahogando sus gemidos mientras movía con fuerza sus dedos, y lo más adentro que podía.

− S-Sasuke – Jadeo Hinata separándose un poco

El moreno la volvió a besar y bajo sus bragas lo suficiente, haciéndola enredar sus piernas en su cadera y apoyándola contra la puerta.

− Será una noche muy larga señora Uchiha – Le prometió mirándola a los ojos y haciéndola sonrojar

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Shizune miró a Naruto de un lado a otro buscando entre todos los papeles, antes de dirigirse a ella con enfado.

− ¿Dónde están los papeles de la transferencia?

Shizune lo vio con duda por unos instantes.

− ¿Qué transferencia?

Naruto la miró enojado, haciéndola sentir un poco de miedo.

− La de Itachi Uchiha

Shizune lo miró con más extrañeza que antes.

− Raíz tiene…

− ¡No me importa! – Le interrumpió – El concejo lo sentencio a muerte, así que prepara todo, no importa lo que diga Sai

Shizune lo miró sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

− Pero eso… Raíz…

− ¡Es una orden! – Le gritó el rubio – Quiero que mañana a esta hora ese hombre ya esté muerto

* * *

Y fin, por ahora

Lamento mucho tardar tanto en actualizar, han pasado muchas cosas que me han impedido estar frente a la computadora, pero ahora aquí estoy, y espero les haya gustado, ya que creo que fui muy dramática en varias cuestiones.

Naruto un poco rabioso al igual que Sakura ya preparan sus acciones, así que espero tener el capítulo siguiente pronto.

Les doy un enorme agradecimiento a todos los que me han apoyado con lo que paso, de verdad no estoy acostumbrada a que me insulten por la pareja de una historia, sentí ese ataque de verdad muy directo, y más cuando a pesar de que habían logrado su cometido siguieron atacando y luego se fueron sobre las demás autoras, cuando es solo una pareja de ficción, no son personas reales y si quiero emparejarlos, pues bien, y si no te gusta eres libre de no leerlo, y no de atacarme porque no es tu pareja favorita.

Debido a eso, también me enfoque un poco más en el trabajo que en escribir, pero aun así, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, ya que no porque me digas que no te gusta voy a dejar de hacer algo que a mí me gusta.

Espero les haya gustado, y me digan que les pareció, y de verdad, muchas gracias por ser pacientes y por su todo su apoyo.


	26. Capítulo 26 Anhelo

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 26.− Anhelo**

Respiraba entrecortadamente, con sus manos aferradas a los hombros de Sasuke mientras las manos de este en su espalda impedían que chocara de lleno con la puerta.

Sintió como el moreno mordía levemente su cuello, sus piernas se apretaron aún más en sus caderas y sus manos en sus hombros, cerró los ojos por unos segundos, disfrutando de la sensación de tenerlo dentro.

− Sasuke – Le susurró como pudo

El hombre se separó levemente de ella, ocasionándole un quejido, viendo su rostro ruborizado, volviendo a besarla en los labios de manera brusca mientras se introducía en ella con fuerza, ahogando su grito con su boca, Hinata apretó aún más sus manos en su hombro.

La morena sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas, no podía concentrarse en nada más que en el cuerpo de Sasuke pegado al suyo, como salía y entraba de ella con rapidez.

Lo sintió entrar con fuerza en ella, ahogando sus gritos con su boca y aferrándose a su cabello con fuerza, cerró los ojos para evitar seguir pensando, solo quería sentirlo a él, a quien se acababa de convertir en su esposo.

Sasuke acelero sus movimientos, ocasionando que sus labios se separaran, mientras Hinata volvía a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con el contrastante negro de los ojos de Sasuke, también viéndola fijamente.

− T-Te quiero – Le susurro

Sasuke aceleró de nuevo sus movimientos, aferrándose a la cintura femenina con fuerza. Hinata lo beso para ahogar sus gemidos, rompiendo el beso cuando llegó a su orgasmo, pegándose ligeramente en la cabeza con la puerta, Sasuke se movió contra ella unos segundos más antes de quedarse inmóvil dentro de ella, soltando un gemido.

Hinata respiraba entrecortadamente, sentía que si desenredaba sus piernas de la cadera de Sasuke terminaría cayendo al suelo, solo atino a recargar su cabeza en los hombros del hombre que aún se aferraba a ella. Después de unos segundos, casi gritó cuando Sasuke se aferró a su piernas con sus manos y la llevó hasta la cama, dejándola sobre está con suavidad, para luego ponerse sobre ella, apoyando su peso en sus rodillas y manos.

El moreno tomó la mano de Hinata, para recargarla en su pecho mientras hacia el mismo gesto con su mano. Hinata lo vio sorprendida por unos segundos, antes de poner una sonrisa cálida.

− ¿Cuándo dejaras de tomarlo?

Se sobresaltó ante la pregunta de Sasuke, sonrojándose un poco más de lo que ya estaba.

− ¿N-No es muy pronto? – Dijo en voz baja

− Hmp

Hinata tomó el rostro de Sasuke con ambas manos, acariciando sus mejillas.

− La guerra va a iniciar pronto y…

Se quedó callada al ver la mirada fija de Sasuke en ella.

− Puedo proteger a mi familia – Dijo el moreno con calma

Hinata abrió la boca algo sorprendida de esa frase, sin saber cómo responder. Al cabo de unos segundos paso sus manos al cuello de Sasuke, dándole un ligero abrazo.

− Lo sé – Susurro contra su cuello

Sasuke tomó las manos de Hinata, dejándolas sobre su cabeza en la cama, viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

− Tres

La morena lo vio con duda, mientras Sasuke soltaba sus manos, moviendo las suyas a las piernas de la mujer.

− ¿Tres?

Lo vio sonreír ligeramente, mientras abría sus piernas y entraba en ella con fuerza, haciéndola dar un ligero grito.

Hinata pasó sus manos a la espalda del moreno, sintiendo como entraba y salía de ella con fuerza, con sus manos aún aferradas a sus piernas. La mujer enredo sus piernas en las caderas masculinas, acercando aún más su cuerpo, y arqueándose hacía él sin poder evitarlo.

Sasuke la observó por unos segundos, antes de bajar su boca al pecho de Hinata, succionando su pezón izquierdo, ganándose un gemido de la mujer, y que esta jalara su cabello con fuerza.

− Sasuke – Lo llamó con voz entrecortada

El moreno solo siguió chupando su pezón, soltándolo al cabo de unos segundos, antes de tomar el otro, mientras seguía envistiendo a la morena, que se aferró a él con sus piernas mientras seguía jalando su cabello.

Sasuke dejó su pecho, para besar y morder ligeramente su cuello, mientras seguía moviéndose sobre ella, escuchando los gemidos en su oído.

− Vamos – Le susurro aun mordiendo su cuello

Hinata movió sus caderas contra las del moreno, aun aferrada a su cabello, mientras Sasuke volvía a besar sus pechos y dar pequeñas lamidas.

− P-Por favor – Susurro la mujer contra su cuello

Soltó el cabello de Sasuke, y se aferró a su espalda, sintiendo que su cuerpo ardería en llamas de un segundo a otro. Sasuke aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas, así como la fuerza, ahogando los gritos de su mujer con su boca, viendo su rostro cuando llegó de nueva cuenta al orgasmo, para luego de un par de embestidas alcanzar el suyo, dejando caer ligeramente su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

Podía sentir el aliento de Hinata en su oído, como respiraba entrecortadamente mientras tenía sus ojos cerrados.

− Hijos

La chica abrió sus ojos por completo, dirigiendo su mirada sorprendida hacía el moreno.

− ¿Q-Qué?

Sasuke la miró por unos segundos, acariciando levemente su mejilla.

− Quiero tres hijos

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Miró el techo blanco de la oficina, era tarde, debería irse a descansar, sabía que el hecho de que estuviera ahí, no aceleraría las cosas, tendría que esperar a mañana para seguir sus planes, pero simplemente no tenía ánimos de nada. En su mente no dejaba de analizar cada decisión que tomó, cada acción que pudo acercarlos, sabía que había cometido muchos errores, pero no creyó ver esas consecuencias.

El hecho, de por fin ser consiente, de que había perdido a la única persona que creyó en él desde el principio, además de sus padres, lo dejaba con un hueco en el pecho, que no sentía que se fuera a cerrar, la niña que lo miró desde las sombras, aquella a la que impulso para hacerse más fuerte, y que lo impulso a él para cumplir sus sueños, era la esposa de su peor rival.

− _Cu-Cuando me animaste durante el combate, sentí que me volvía más fuerte, al acabar los exámenes preliminares… estaba orgullosa de mí misma… bueno un poco… me parece que la gente no se da cuenta al mirarme pero… c-creo que eh cambiado… ha sido gracias a ti Naruto-Kun… eso es lo que pienso_

− _¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Gracias a mí eh? ¡Si es que soy una buena influencia claro esta!... Hinata ¿De verdad crees lo que me has dicho? Puede que te parezca fuerte, pero, en realidad, no hago más que fracasar en todo… y me da tanta rabia que finjo ser mejor de lo que soy_

− _Eso no es así… es cierto que a veces fracasas, pero cuando lo haces, para mí, ¡Eres un fracasado con orgullo! No eres perfecto por eso pero… cada vez que fracasas tienes la voluntad para levantarte y seguir adelante, para mí esa es la verdadera fuerza, po-por eso creo que eres muy fuerte Naruto-Kun_

 _\- ¡Gracias Hinata! Estaba un poco deprimido y atontado, me has dado el empujón que necesitaba… Sabes Hinata tú_

− _¿Eh?_

− _Me parecías una sosa timidona, un poco rarita vamos_

− …

− _Pero me gustan mucho las personas como tú_

¿Cómo fue que no se dio cuenta en ese momento? Ella estaba enamorada de él, y él jamás fue capaz de verlo, aun cuando ella había sido la primera en animarlo de verdad, la que creyó incondicionalmente en él.

 _Sentía que su cuerpo se partía en pedazos, tenía miedo, no era difícil de ver._

 _Tsunade estaba a salvo, y la aldea también lo estaría si Pain se conformaba solo con su cuerpo, y eso debía tranquilizarlo lo suficiente, pero no lo hacía. Tenía mucho miedo, iba a morir._

 _Escucho un grito femenino, y como la tierra se partía cerca de él, entonces la vio, de pie, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo y una mirada decisiva._

Presiono su frente con su mano ante ese recuerdo.

− _Porque… te amo_

Aun podía escuchar su voz diciendo esas palabras, y fue gracias a ella, cuando perdió el control al creer que había muerto, que pudo saber por fin quien era, que pudo tener la fuerza para seguir luchando por sus sueños, y si bien Pain había escapado, se llevó algo mejor como recuerdo.

Ella, siempre fue el pilar de todo lo bueno en su vida, y nunca fue capaz de notarlo.

 _La vio estirar el paquete, con el rostro completamente sonrojado, y diciendo algo que fue imposible de identificar._

− _¿Qué dices? – Preguntó confundido_

 _La chica, aún más roja que antes, bajo un poco más la cabeza._

− _E-Es p-para t-ti – Susurro_

 _Naruto tomó el paquete con sus manos, aun un poco dudoso de por qué Hinata se lo estaba entregando._

− _¿Por qué me lo das?_

 _La vio ponerse aún más roja que antes, y creyó que saldría humo de su cabeza._

− _E-Es u-un r-regalo – Susurró la chica_

 _Naruto sonrió y asintió con mucha energía._

− _Gracias Hinata-Chan, ¿Quieres ir por ramen?_

− _¡¿Eh?!_

− _Tú estomago sonó, debes tener hambre_

Tiempo después, Shikamaru le explicó que significaba el paquete, y él, aún dudoso de las palabras de su amigo, comenzó a salir con la chica de ojos blancos. ¿Quién podría fijarse en un fracasado como él? En ese entonces la aldea lo veía con otros ojos luego de salvar a la quinta Hokage, pero no terminaban de aceptarlo, aun confundiéndolo con el zorro que llevaba dentro, como si ambos fueran uno solo, o tuvieran la culpa de la oscuridad que cargaban.

Recordó con una sonrisa, que Hinata siempre se sonrojaba cuando él estaba cerca, o empezaba a tartamudear, y sin embargo, le brindó su apoyo en todos sus proyectos, defendiéndolo de las habladurías de la gente, y haciéndolo ver como un héroe con las batallas que había librado, haciendo que poco a poco se fuera ganando el respeto de la aldea, que no cuestionaba a la chica, ¿Qué Hyuga mentiría sobre algo así?

Así, con la posición que su mismo clan le daba, cuando él quiso ser Hokage, ella lo llevó a ese puesto, con esas historias de guerra que lo enaltecían y haciéndole ver a la gente que era un héroe.

Ella le dio una familia, había alejado la soledad, había hecho realidad sus sueños… y la había perdido.

No podía culpar a Sakura, era completamente su culpa por ser tan débil, la había lastimado de mis maneras, y aun así, ella seguía dándole una sonrisa, aunque fuerza forzada, cada vez que lo veía. La mujer que había sacado la fuerza para responderle a Hiashi, y cuidar a Bolt por encima de lo que ella necesitara.

− Maldición – Grito golpeando su escritorio

Sintió como sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas, el solo hecho de pensar, que sus tiernas sonrisas, la cena en la mesa y el baño caliente esperándolo, ya no serían para él, que no estaría esperándolo hasta tarde, dándole concejos o simplemente abrazándolo cuando los problemas en la aldea aumentaban, lo hacía sentir como aquel niño que no tenía a nadie otra vez.

Tenía que separarla de Sasuke a como diera lugar, tenía que recuperarla de algún modo, tenía que recuperar a su familia.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Alisto su mochila una vez más, tenía que pasar por Bolt e ir a hacer las compras para la despensa, se detuvo un segundo viendo el clima de afuera, y se dio la vuelta para ir al cuarto de Bolt por un sweater.

Casi choco con Sasuke, que ya le extendía una chaqueta negra, que tomó un poco sonrojada, pues pensaba que el moreno seguía dormido.

− Hola – Lo saludo en voz baja

Sasuke casi rodó los ojos, pero ya estaba acostumbrado al carácter tímido de su esposa, que probablemente perdiera con el paso del tiempo.

Le enredo una bufanda gris en el cuello mientras con su otra mano, le extendía la chaqueta de Bolt, haciendo que la mujer lo viera con duda.

− Hace frio – Dijo dándose la vuelta y desapareciendo en la cocina.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Por un segundo creyó que la rubia la golpearía, podía notar que estaba agrietando el escritorio sobre el que firmaría el alta.

− Espero que estén conscientes que posiblemente muera mañana sin los cuidados necesarios – Espetó – El alta será voluntaria

Sai sonrió, lo cual irritó aún más a la mujer, mientras Sky le mostraba una hoja de archivo.

− Las notas de la ninja médico dicen que puede ser dado de alta – Tsunade casi le arrancó la hoja – Según tengo entendido, dicha ninja fue su alumna

Sai, al ver el rostro de Tsunade, de forma automática, puso a Sky tras él.

− Solo venimos por él, no queremos problemas

La rubia los miró de forma molesta, parecía que en cualquier segundo les daría un golpe, sin embargo los pasó de largo y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo enojada, Sky caminó tras ella, mostrándole a Sai, con una seña de su ojo, el pasillo de la izquierda, donde una rubia de ojos verdes, los miraba atentamente.

− Hola – Saludo mirando a la morena ir tras Tsunade, no sabía si era buena idea dejarla ir sola

Ino lo miró por unos segundos, debatiéndose si debía ir con él o no, aun sentida con lo que había pasado en el restaurante.

− ¿Cómo estás? – Dijo al cabo de unos segundos mientras caminaba hacia él

Sai la miró unos segundos sin decir nada.

− Bien

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, sin saber que era lo que debían decirse. Habían creído que todo estaba aclarado, que simplemente tenían que esperar, y sin embargo, no sé sentía de esa forma.

− Ella… ¿Te gusta?

Sai suspiró con frustración, dejando un poco sorprendida a Ino, que no estaba acostumbrada a ver esas reacciones en él.

− ¿Siempre va a ser así? – Le preguntó mirándola por fin

Ino lo miró sin decir palabras por unos segundos.

− Solo…

− Creí que lo habíamos aclarado – Admitió Sai mirando el pasillo de nuevo – Esa vez en el callejón

Ino miró sus manos.

− Yo también, pero tú y ella…

− Soy el líder de Raíz – Le recordó Sai – Tal vez a muchos no les agrade, pero tengo que cuidar mi aldea

Ino lo miró un poco molesta.

− Yo también cuido mi aldea

− No lo parece – Dijo el moreno volviendo a verla – Me di cuenta, que aun sabiendo cuán importante es este tratado, dejaste que nos viera besarnos

La rubia abrió la boca un poco, sintiendo que había hecho algo mal, y siendo consciente, que en realidad lo había hecho.

− Yo… Te quiero, ¿Eso está mal?

Sai pudo notar el tono quebradizo de su voz, sintiendo que en cualquier momento la mujer frente a él se agarraría a llorar.

− Ino… – Dijo desviando la mirada – Esto no se trata de querer

La rubia apretó los puños.

− ¿Entonces de que se trata? – Preguntó en voz baja – ¿De lo políticamente correcto?

Sai guardo silencio unos segundos.

− Es mi esposa – Dijo con calma – Y realmente tuve mucha suerte de que no se molestará por lo que paso

− ¿Cómo sabes que no está esperando el momento de dar el golpe final? – Espetó la rubia molesta

− Porque ella no es así

La calma, y la seguridad, con la que Sai hablaba de ella, solo sirvieron para aumentar el miedo de Ino, que tembló levemente y dejo escapar unas lágrimas, que limpio rápidamente con el dorso de su mano.

− Parece que la conoces muy bien – Murmuró

Sai estuvo a punto de darse un golpe en la frente, simplemente no podía hacer entrar en razón a Ino.

− Es mi esposa y también es líder de Raíz – Repitió – ¿Qué pretendes que haga?

Ino no supo que hacer, ni que sentir, por unos segundos. Ella nunca había sido una persona inmadura, siempre había sido fuerte, siempre había tenido confianza en sí misma, pero con Sai, parecía que esa confianza simplemente se había desvanecido.

− No lo sé – Admitió

Sai suspiró de nuevo, como si eso le fuera a dar la respuesta que Ino necesitaba.

− Lo siento, yo…

− Me duele verte con ella – Lo interrumpió la rubia tomando su cara y haciendo que lo viera – Me duele que la cubras, que le compres cosas y la lleves a las tiendas, ¡Hasta ver el maldito vaso de helado me dolió en el alma! – Sai la miró fijamente con una mirada asombrada − ¿Qué no entiendes que te amo? ¡Si! Fui una idiota al no decirte lo que sentía, pero no importa cuando lo hablemos, verte con ella siempre me pondrá mal, siempre me darán celos – La rubia bajo la mirada – Sé lo que hiciste con ella, es lógico, y me da miedo pensar que fuera más de una vez

Sai la abrazó, sin saber que más hacer, no estaba preparado para que Ino lo confrontara.

− También te amo – Le susurro – Eres la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo, ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creer en mí?

Ino se aferró a Sai, sintiendo por unos momentos, que todo iba a estar bien, sabiendo que no era realidad.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− ¿Está seguro de esto?

Hiashi asintió con calma.

− Sé que también sabe que es lo mejor

El hombre se sujetó la barbilla pensando.

− Eh hablado con Karui sobre esto, me dijo que ella no es del tipo que se arriesgan con estás cosas, además, estamos hablando de Sai

Hiashi frunció ligeramente el ceño.

− ¿Qué sugiere entonces?

Shikamaru lo pensó por unos segundos.

− Una misión fallida – Sugirió Hiashi

Shikamaru lo vio sorprendido, Hiashi ni siquiera se había inmutado.

− Es demasiado arriesgado – Admitió el Nara

Hiashi asintió con calma, algo tenían que hacer.

− Su hijo – Dijo de pronto

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Caminaba junto con Bolt, Shikadai y Temari, la rubia había admitido que había peleado con Shikamaru, e ir por un chocolate, fue la mejor solución que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

− Quiero un chocolate grande – Dijo Bolt

Shikadai rodó los ojos.

− Que sorpresa

Bolt lo miró y le saco la lengua, para luego ver a Hinata.

− ¿Podemos ir a los juegos mientras?

Hinata asintió, viendo correr a Bolt y Shikadai, mientras ella se sentaba con Temari.

− ¿Van a estar bien? – Preguntó con calma, viendo a la rubia

Temari suspiró quedamente, mirando la mesa.

− No lo reconozco – Admitió – No es… él no suele ser así

Hinata miró a Temari por unos segundos.

− Creo que piensa que hace lo correcto

− ¡Pero no lo hace! – Replicó la rubia de inmediato – ¡Solo empeora las cosas!

Hinata asintió con calma.

− ¿Cree que tenga problemas con Sai-San?

Temari asintió, viendo a Hinata a los ojos por unos segundos.

− Ya los tiene – Confesó – El problema es que no sé cómo va a reaccionar Sai, no lo conozco lo suficiente

Hinata lo pensó por unos segundos.

− Creo que depende de cómo reaccione Ino – Confesó – Creo que es algo notorio, que ese matrimonio es una farsa

Temari negó con la cabeza.

− No para la aldea, algunas personas llegan a creer que esos dos están enamorados

− ¿De verdad?

Temari asintió, viendo de reojo a los chicos.

− ¿Participaras en la guerra? – Preguntó desviando el tema

Hinata miró a su hijo por unos segundos.

− Aun no lo sé – Admitió – Es… No es solo mi vida la que está en riesgo

Temari también miró a Shikadai.

− Shikamaru aumento las sesiones de entrenamiento de los niños, creo que quiere que estén a salvo

− Sasuke-Kun también – Mencionó Hinata y luego miró con duda a Temari – ¿Sabías que Mitsuki-Chan es hijo de Orochimaru?

− ¡¿QUÉ?!

Hinata se hizo hacía atrás, mientras Temari se cubría la boca sonrojada, al ver que todos los comensales las veían.

− ¿Qué? – Repitió en voz más baja

Hinata asintió con calma.

− No lo sabía, hace unos días Skiadrum-San lo mencionó, al parecer Sasuke-Kun ya lo sabía

Temari negó con la cabeza.

− No puedo ni imaginarlo – Dijo con la cara un poco azul

− N-No de e-esa forma – Aclaró Hinata moviendo las manos mirando el rostro de Temari – Creo que como un clon o algo similar, la verdad no entendí bien la explicación de Sasuke-Kun

− Aun así – Dijo la rubia – ¿Cómo fue que terminó aquí?

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Sé quedó de piedra al verla, sujetando con su mano uno de los brazos de Itachi, al mismo tiempo que se interponía entre Sai y Naruto. Su hermano tenía unas esposas especiales, así como una venda en los ojos.

− Los papeles están en regla – Dijo Sai sonriéndole a Naruto

− La orden fue dada por el concejo – Dijo el rubio

− Eso fue antes de que se nos cediera la custodia

− Por lo mismo, la orden debe ser acatada

− Fue anulada por la autoridad de Raíz

− Raíz no tiene autoridad en la aldea

− El concejo nos la otorgó

− No para estos casos

Sai mantuvo su sonrisa, pero fue notorio que de verdad estaba cansado de esa situación.

− Tenemos que seguir con nuestro trabajo

− Entonces les sugiero que entreguen al prisionero – Dijo Naruto acercándose a Sky – Su ejecución se programó en dos horas

Sai siguió discutiendo con Naruto cortándole el paso, pero no fue capaz de escuchar lo que hablaban, se quedó viendo a su hermano, que no hacía comentario ni movimiento alguno, simplemente esperando que su momento llegara.

− _Tú hermano está muriendo_

 _Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, sin comprender las palabras de la chica frente a él._

− _¿Qué?_

 _La chica asintió aun sin verlo._

− _No sé qué enfermedad tenga, pero sí sé que no le queda mucho tiempo de vida_

 _Sasuke se tomó la frente con una de sus manos._

− _¿Entonces que pretende?_

− _¿Que lo mates?_

 _Hizo una exclamación ahogada ante la crudeza de la información._

− _¿Estás segura de eso?_

 _La chica asintió con calma._

− _Supongo que... él también ha vivido con los fantasmas del pasado, y ahora solo busca algo de paz_

 _El moreno apretó sus puños hasta que se pusieron blancos._

− _¿Paz? Como si la mereciera − Escupió_

 _La chica por fin giró su mirada hacía él._

− _Él también sufrió, vive en un infierno_

 _Sasuke chasqueo la lengua con molestia._

− _Se lo merece − Dijo desviando la mirada_

− _Pero..._

− _¡Mato a mis padres! − Casi grito − No importa la razón, no importa... − Dio un largo suspiro tratando de calmarse − Él los mató…_

− Sasuke

La voz sorprendida de Sky lo saco de sus pensamientos, y vio a la chica por unos segundos, podía identificar la sorpresa en su mirada al verlo ahí.

− ¿Vienes a alegar por tu hermano?

Miró a Naruto, quien fue él que habló. Ambos se conocían desde niños, esa amistad/rivalidad había alcanzado brechas que ni siquiera hubieran pensado. El conocimiento que tenían el uno del otro, y las pláticas que alguna vez compartieron, le daban las herramientas para dañarlo.

− Mátalo si quieres – Respondió al cabo de unos segundos – Me tiene sin cuidado

Sai abrió la boca al igual que Naruto, mientras Sky se limitaba a mirar al moreno que se había dado la vuelta.

− ¿Dejaras morir a tú hermano? – Dijo Naruto con incredulidad – Porque me sorprendo, viniendo de una familia tan traidora como la Uchiha

Sasuke se dio vuelta y apareció junto a Naruto, pero una mano en su hombro le impidió seguir avanzando. El rubio lo miró de manera retadora, esperando que Sasuke se soltará y lo atacara, no tenía que vencerlo, solo dejarse golpear por él.

− Quiere provocarte – Dijo Sky sujetando con fuerza su hombro

Sasuke tomó la muñeca de la chica con fuerza, en un intento de que lo soltará, provocando que ella lo sujetara con más fuerza del hombro.

− Suéltame – Le espetó mirándola

La chica lo miró fijamente, podía notar que estaba enojada y por un segundo, casi pudo ver un aura negra desprenderse de ella.

− ¿Me estás dando una orden?

Sasuke soltó su muñeca al ver esa mirada, alejándose unos pasos de ella y de Sai. Solo entonces pudo notar que había soltado a Itachi, y este no se había movido de su lugar para nada.

− _Él también sufrió, vive en un infierno_

− Tengo mejores… − Comenzó empezando a caminar

− Ve a la base – Le dijo la chica con tono molesto – Te veremos allá

Sasuke no dijo nada, y la miró por unos segundos, de verdad la había echo enojar. Se dio la vuelta, desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

− Retomando – Dijo Sai entregándole a Naruto unos papeles – Es nuestro prisionero

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Estuvo a punto de golpear la pared, sintiendo como la furia poco a poco se apoderaba de él.

Ninguno de sus planes había servido, la chica había impedido que Sasuke lo atacará, y Sai se había llevado a Itachi. Raíz no era más que un dolor de cabeza con el que tenía que terminar de una vez por todas.

Se detuvo en secó al verla, de la mano de Bolt y con una bufanda gris en el cuello, le parecía hermosa, y no sabía cómo no lo había notado antes.

− ¡Hinata! – Le llamó corriendo hacia ella

La mujer lo vio por unos segundos, en los que Bolt se puso entre ellos con rapidez, sobresaltando un poco a Naruto.

− ¿Qué quieres viejo? – Le habló de manera cortante

− Bolt – Lo regañó Hinata – ¿Qué necesitas? – Dijo viendo al rubio

Naruto los vio por unos segundos.

− Quería hablar contigo – Dijo viendo a la mujer – Yo…

− Estamos ocupados – Dijo Bolt

Naruto vio al niño con irritación, enfrentándose en un extraño duelo de miradas.

− Debemos irnos – Dijo Hinata jalando un poco al niño – Nos están esperando

− Son solo unos momentos – Dijo Naruto

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

− Debemos

− ¿Ir con el teme? – Dijo el rubio un tanto brusco – ¿Crees que eso es lo mejor para ustedes? Un Uchiha que no ve por su familia

− ¡No hables así de papá!

Hinata cubrió la boca de Bolt con su mano y lo jalo hacia ella por mero instinto, ella misma dio un paso hacia atrás al ver el rostro desencajado de Naruto.

− ¿Qué dijiste? – Dijo caminando hacia ellos

Hinata puso a Bolt tras ella, extendiendo un brazo para evitar que Naruto se acercará.

− Tenemos que irnos

Naruto se quedó inmóvil por un instante, aun tratando de analizar las palabras dichas por el niño, que lo veía de reojo atrás de Hinata.

− ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? – volvió a preguntar avanzando de nuevo hacía ellos

Hinata se debatió un segundo, sabía que Naruto estaba molesto, pero no podía atacarlo en plena calle, seguía siendo el Hokage después de todo.

− No es importante – Susurró

− ¿No lo es? – Dijo el rubio sin creerlo

Hinata miró a Bolt.

− Es solo… una expresión

Naruto apretó los puños, sintiendo como todo se le escapaba de las manos.

− Hinata-San, aquí está – Dijo Sai llegando de pronto, interrumpiendo el tenso momento – Es tarde, debemos darnos prisa

La morena agradeció ver al moreno llegar a ellos, avanzando hacia él con rapidez, aun sujetando la mano de Bolt.

− No hemos terminado de hablar – Dijo Naruto caminando hacía Sai

− Será en otra ocasión – Dijo Sai sonriendo – Tenemos prisa

Los tres caminaron con rapidez, alejándose del rubio, que solo atino a golpear una pared. Incluso su hijo lo había reemplazado.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

La vio recargada en la pared, mirando hacía el piso, posiblemente seguía enojada con él después de la escena con Naruto.

− Le diste la bufanda

Sasuke se quedó de piedra unos segundos, antes de ver a la chica, que aún no le dirigía la mirada.

− Hace frío – Dijo sin verla

− Hmp

Sasuke se recargó también en la pared, viendo hacía el fondo del pasillo.

− ¿Te molesta?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

− Me sorprendí, creí que la habías tirado hace mucho

Sasuke bufó.

− Nunca tiraría algo como eso, la hizo para mí

− Hmp

Sasuke la vio por unos segundos.

− ¿Dónde está él?

La chica señalo el final del pasillo con la cabeza.

− Está en una celda con su futuro compañero

− ¿No crees que se maten entre ellos?

− No tienen chacra – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Y Kabuto aún no tiene los ojos

Sasuke volvió a mirar la puerta.

− ¿Por qué querías que viniéramos?

− Para nuestro regalo – Dijo Sai entrando junto con Hinata

Hinata vio a Sasuke, sonriéndole de inmediato.

− ¡Papá! – Gritó Bolt corriendo hacia él

El moreno acaricio el cabello del niño y miro a Sai.

− ¿Qué regalo? – Preguntó

− De bodas – Dijo Sky

Sai le extendió un sobre a Hinata.

− Son unas aguas termales – Dijo sonriendo – Son cuatro boletos, pueden llevar a los niños o usarlos en otra ocasión

− ¡Yo quiero ir! – Gritó Bolt

Sasuke miró a Sai por unos segundos, luego a Hinata, que se veía alegre con los boletos.

− Les damos libre está semana – Dijo Sai con una sonrisa – Para que disfruten

Hinata miró a Sasuke, que asintió sin mucho ánimo.

− ¡Vamos a empacar las cosas! – Gritó Bolt

Hinata lo abrazó cuando corrió hacia ella.

− Tenemos que ir por Sarada

El niño puso una mueca.

− ¿Tenemos que llevarla?

Hinata rio y le revolvió el cabello.

− Si

Sasuke caminó hacia ellos, tomando a Hinata de la mano y haciendo una seña de despedida con la otra, mientras caminaban hacía la salida.

− ¡Gracias! – Dijo Hinata girándose hacía ellos levemente

− ¡Si! – Gritó Bolt – ¡Son los mejores tíos!

Sai respondió al gesto con su mano, para luego mirar a Sky cuando salieron del pasillo.

− ¿Se dio cuenta?

La morena asintió.

− No es un idiota, está claro que lo notó

− Pero no dijo nada

− No frente a ella, antes de irse posiblemente pase a preguntar

Sai suspiró, rascándose la garganta, viendo de reojo, como un hilo de sangre escurría por la mejilla izquierda de la chica.

− ¿Cómo va eso?

La chica se limpió la sangre con un pañuelo.

− Estoy bien – Dijo con simpleza – Supongo que está cerca, el sello no se puede remover a gran distancia

Sai se recargó en la pared.

− Estamos en desventaja, si usa el sello estaremos acabados

− Lo sé – Dijo en voz baja – Pero si ellos se enfrentan dentro de la aldea, terminaran destruyéndola

Sai asintió.

− Está semana tal vez la destruyan Naruto o Sakura – Dijo Sai sonriendo un poco abochornado – Mañana le darán los papeles de custodia a Sakura

Sky suspiró, viendo el final del pasillo.

− Supongo que las cosas serán así hasta el fin de la guerra

− Es lo más probable, espero sobrevivir

La chica le sonrió de forma un tanto tierna.

− Como ya tienes quien te espere

Sai se sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada, no necesitaba que le recordara la forma en la que los encontraron ella y Tsunade en el hospital.

− Mejor hablemos con esos dos – Dijo caminando por el pasillo

Sky lo siguió con paso lento.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

La miró de un lado a otro, empacando las cosas y pasando de habitación a habitación ayudando a Bolt, él ya había puesto lo necesario en la maleta, solo necesitaba que la cerrara, y ver si ella no iba a echar nada más. Hinata regresó al cuarto después de unos minutos y le sonrió cerrando la maleta.

− No creo que Bolt duerma, así que posiblemente nos levantará temprano…

La mujer se quedó callada cuando de improvisto Sasuke la abrazó, pegándola por completo a él.

− ¿Pasa algo? – Dijo abrazándolo de la cintura

El hombre no dijo nada por unos segundos.

La situación con Itachi sirvió para recordarle lo vacía que estuvo su vida, incluso al lado de Sakura, no sentía que hubiera dejado atrás la soledad, y sin embargo, Hinata lo había hecho sentir completo, lo había ayudado a identificarse con su hija, y había ampliado su familia junto con Bolt.

− Gracias – Le susurro aun abrazándola

Hinata solo siguió correspondiendo el abrazo.

* * *

Y fin, por ahora.

Lamento la demora, estuve algo ocupada y no me quedaba mucho tiempo para escribir.

Pues el capítulo ya está, la verdad le quise cortar aquí para mostrar un poco de unión familiar, antes de que se vea de lleno el comienzo de la guerra, las jugadas de los propios ninjas de Konoha y sus repercusiones en la batalla.

También iba a poner una escena entre Itachi y Sasuke, pero creí que el capítulo quedaría sobrecargado de drama.

Espero les guste y me digan que les pareció.

Y sin más por el momento, que pasen buena noche.

Juds Fuera


	27. Capítulo 27 Lost in the echo

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 27.− Lost in the echo**

Se detuvo luego de dar dos pasos dentro, extrañándose cuando reconoció la presencia que estaba dentro.

− Debó sentirme inseguro porque burlaste mis protecciones o halagado de que quieras hablar a solas – Preguntó viendo la figura

Sai sonrió falsamente.

− Tal vez ambos – Dijo Sai con calma

Shino caminó hacia él con lentitud.

− ¿Desea algo? – Preguntó directamente

Sai asintió.

− Muchas cosas en realidad, pero en este caso su ayuda

Shino se detuvo, viendo al moreno con calma. Algo no cuadraba para él.

− ¿La mía?

− Así es

− ¿Por qué la mía? Tiene a Sasuke y Kiba

Sai le extendió una carpeta, no tenía tiempo para juegos mentales.

− Esto le puede interesar, también a su clan, de hecho me llamó la atención lo cerca que estuvo usted de ocupar ese lugar.

En cuanto abrió la carpeta, agradeció tener sus emociones en calma, eso no era algo que estuviese preparado para ver.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

La miró caminar junto a los dos niños, Bolt le ayudaba con las bolsas y Sarada tomaba su mano. Era una escena surrealista si tomaba en cuenta que la madre de esa niña era una de las culpables del rompimiento del matrimonio de la mujer.

Caminó hasta ella con paso lento, sus últimos encuentros no habían sido los mejores, ella siempre anteponía al Uchiha a él.

− Buenos días Hinata-Sama

La mujer se detuvo junto con los niños, mirándolo con un poco de duda.

− Buenos días Neji-Nisan – Dijo con calma

El castaño la miró fijamente por unos segundos, sin saber cómo comenzar.

− Hola tío Neji – Escuchó la voz de Bolt

Giró a ver al niño, que lo miraba fijamente. Sarada lo miraba con duda, sin saber si debía saludarlo o no.

− Hola – Contesto Neji

− ¿Pasa algo?

La voz de Hinata lo desconcertó y giró su rostro para verla. Se veía feliz, como hacía tiempo que no la veía.

− Solo quería saludarla – Dijo mirándola – Las noticias corren rápido por la aldea

Hinata asintió sonrojándose un poco.

− Eso parece – Murmuró con algo de incomodidad – Todo paso tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de hablar contigo

Neji asintió, sabiendo que era mentira. Las cosas con el clan Hyuga no estaban en su mejor momento, y solo pintaban a empeorar después de que se corriera la voz de su matrimonio con Sasuke Uchiha.

− La felicito – Dijo con un toque de verdad

Hinata asintió con una sonrisa.

− Gracias

Neji miró incomodo a Bolt y Sarada, que lo observaban fijamente, como esperando a que cometiera algún error o dijera algo fuera de lugar. Hinata miró a los niños también.

− ¿Se pueden adelantar? – Dijo con calma

Sarada miró a Bolt, que asintió lentamente.

− ¿Esto va en la maleta más chica? – Preguntó la niña señalando la bolsa

Hinata asintió con calma, y los niños empezaron a caminar, aun viendo de reojo a Neji.

− ¿Saldrá de viaje? – Preguntó el castaño, ignorando la mirada de los niños

Hinata asintió, acomodándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

− Sai-San y su esposa nos dieron unos boletos para unas aguas termales como regalo de bodas

Neji asintió con calma, aun no sabía cómo interpretar el comportamiento de Sai, además de tener una aversión casi innata ante cualquier ninja de la nube.

− Disculpe si no tengo un obsequio, me tomó por sorpresa

Hinata asintió y luego dio un suspiro largo, mirando a su primo fijamente.

− ¿Padre te envío?

Neji negó con la cabeza.

− Solo quería hablar con usted antes de que todo se complicara, podría decir hacerla entrar en razón, pero dudo que esa sea la mejor frase

Hinata miró sus manos por unos segundos.

− Creo que deberías preocuparte un poco más por ti, Tenten está sufriendo con la situación

Neji cerró los ojos, antes de apretarlos con fuerza.

− Lo sé

Hinata miró a su primo.

− Yo estoy bien – Aseguró – No necesitas preocuparte por mí, deberías comenzar a ver por ti mismo

Neji apretó los puños.

− No todos nacimos en la rama principal – Le recordó con un toque de rencor

Ella no corría el riesgo de ser asesinada con una pose de manos por su insolencia con el clan, a diferencia de él.

− Ni a todos nos ha reconocido el concejo como un genio – Respondió la mujer con calma – Si dejaras de pensar tanto en mí, y comenzaras a pensar más en ti mismo, te darías cuenta que no solo es cuestión de quien nació en cual rama

Neji apretó los labios.

− Es mi deber protegerla – Dijo viéndola fijamente

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

− Lo era cuando pertenecía al clan – Le devolvió la mirada – Y ya no soy aquella niña que necesitaba protección

El castaño volvió a apretar los labios.

− ¿Ahora es deber del Uchiha?

Hinata negó lentamente con la cabeza.

− Debo irme, es tarde

Neji la dejo pasar a su lado, mordiéndose la lengua para seguir hablando. Sabía que ella tenía razón, pero se negaba a aceptarlo, no solo por qué no confiaba en Sasuke Uchiha, sino porque no confiaba en él, en ser capaz de enfrentarse al concejo para pedir que lo dejaran formalizar una relación con Tenten. No era que Hinata necesitara protección, él necesitaba a Hinata en su vida para sentir estabilidad.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Pudo sentir su presencia en el momento que cruzó la puerta, no importaba que no hubiera hecho ningún ruido, ni que él no pudiera ver nada. Decidió permanecer sentado para que Sasuke no se sintiera atacado.

− Creí que tu… no sé cómo llamarla, te impediría que vinieras a verme

Sasuke no dijo nada por unos segundos, lo cual no le sorprendió. No sabía que pasaba, ni que era lo que pensaba su hermano, o que era lo que esperaba Raíz de él, de ambos.

− Es mi amiga – Escuchó, sorprendiéndose un poco – Pero dudo que comprendas el significado de eso

Itachi permaneció inmóvil.

− ¿Sabes toda la verdad? De lo que paso con el clan y Danzo – Preguntó queriendo confirmar sus sospechas

− ¿Qué consideras la verdad? – Dijo Sasuke en un tono sarcástico − ¿Lo que realmente pasó o lo que te contaron?

Itachi mantuvo la calma, sabiendo que Sasuke solo quería irritarlo.

− ¿A qué vienes?

Sasuke no dijo nada por varios segundos.

− Una guerra civil va a estallar inevitablemente en Konoha – Comenzó a recitar de memoria − Pero eso ya lo sabes, lo más probable es que las demás aldeas se aprovechen de eso para atacarnos también, desencadenando otra guerra – Pudo notar el cambio en Itachi, pero no se detuvo − Danzo no confía en mí, no confía en ningún Uchiha, y sé que hay algo más allá de solo la guerra civil – Itachi no dijo nada − Nos hará exterminar a todos los Uchiha

− Sasuke – Le llamó

− Perdí mi ojo derecho, ya no puedo hacer nada más, solo te pido, que detengas esto – Itachi apretó sus puños − Lamento dejarte todo el trabajo

− No hables

− Dejo la paz de la aldea en tus manos − Itachi apretó los dientes, sin querer recordar lo que había ocurrido aquella noche – Me costó recordar quien era Shisui, debió ser un don nadie en el clan

− Cierra la boca – Espetó Itachi – No sabes nada sobre él

− Eso es cierto – Dijo Sasuke caminando hacía su hermano – Mataste a mis padres, pero la muerte de la que te sientes más culpable, ni siquiera la realizaste tú

Itachi apretó los puños con fuerza.

− ¿Solo vienes a decirme esto?

Sasuke no dijo nada por unos segundos.

− Vengo a decirte que no será tan sencillo escapar de la culpa – Dijo con calma – No te van a ejecutar, van a curarte para que no mueras

Itachi logró mantener la calma.

− ¿Y qué harán luego de la guerra? ¿Cuál será el pretexto para mantenerme con vida?

− No me interesa lo que hagan contigo – Mintió

− ¿De verdad?

Sasuke dio un suspiro cansado.

− ¿Después de todo lo que hiciste crees que me interesa?

Itachi guardo silencio por unos segundos.

− Solo quería protegerte – Dijo en voz baja – Yo solo quiero…

Sasuke no dijo nada, Itachi no terminó la frase.

− No puedo perdonarte – Dijo apretando los puños – Fueron tantos años de oscuridad… ni siquiera puedo imaginar que hubiera pasado si nunca me hubiera encontrado esa carta

− Me hubieras matado – Dijo Itachi

Sasuke no dijo nada por unos segundos.

− ¿Y después?

− Hubieras regresado a la aldea como un héroe – Contestó con tono seguro

Sasuke dio una risa sarcástica, que logró sobresaltar a Itachi.

− ¿Llevabas tantos años en Akatsuki y nunca lo notaste?

− ¿Qué? – Dijo frunciendo el ceño

Sasuke dio un bufido.

− Creí que eras un genio

Lo sintió desaparecer de la celda sin decir nada más, y se dejó caer de espalda sin fuerza. ¿Qué demonios había significado eso?

¿Qué quería su hermano? Dudaba que lo fuera a perdonar después de lo que había hecho, y si bien sus razones le parecieron razonables en ese entonces, cada día las cuestionaba más. Tenía 13 años, ¿Por qué no había recurrido a su padre para evitar todo?

La edad no era un pretexto, él se había equivocado, había cometido un hecho imperdonable, y la persona que intento proteger había sido la que más daño había recibido.

Quería proteger la aldea, quería evitar la guerra y traer la paz, pero solo logró alejar sus objetivos.

− ¿Escuchó todo? – Espetó sintiendo la presencia en la puerta − ¿Qué quiere?

Lo escuchó caminar hacia él, lo había dejado escuchar sus pasos.

− Información, ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo Madara sobre el "Ojo de luna"?

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Ino no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, mirando de reojo a su padre, que no la miraba a ella, si no a la ventana.

− Disculpe si no comprendo su petición – Dijo con calma

Hiashi frunció el ceño ante esa frase.

− Le pido, como un clan amigo, que nos ayude a recuperar uno de nuestros miembros

Ino estuvo a punto de bufar.

− Me está pidiendo que lastime a mi hijo – Dijo con una mirada molesta – Y eso no lo haré

Hiashi mantuvo la mirada. Shikamaru le había dicho que Ino se negaría.

− Solo debería moderar sus visitas

− No lo haré

Hiashi miró a Inoichi, esperando alguna reacción de su parte. El hombre seguía mirando la ventana.

− ¿Se niega a nuestra petición? – Preguntó con tono calmado

− Me niego a lastimar a mi hijo

Inoichi suspiró y giró su mirada hacía su hija, empezando a caminar hacia ella.

− Mi hija debe pensar la propuesta – Dijo tomándola del hombro

Ino lo miró frunciendo el ceño, pero su padre le indico con la mirada que no hablara.

− Esperare su respuesta

Ino lo miró aun con el ceño fruncido.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Entró con paso lento, su cabeza punzaba levemente por el encuentro con su hermano. No sabía que debía pensar sobre él, no solo por lo que había hecho, si no las razones para hacerlo, no podía culparlo solo a él.

− ¡Papá llegó!

La voz de Bolt lo sacó de su ensoñación y dirigió su mirada hacía el niño, que venía corriendo hacia él junto a Sarada. Ambos se abrazaron a sus piernas, y el revolvió su cabello mirándolos con ternura.

− ¿Tú madre te dejo venir? – Le preguntó a Sarada algo sorprendido

Los niños se separaron de sus piernas, Sarada dio una risa nerviosa y Bolt se rascó la nuca con algo de incomodidad.

− Eh… Bolt me ayudó – Dijo algo sonrojada

Los niños rieron nerviosamente y Sasuke los vio con duda.

Sarada miró a Bolt con algo de incomodidad, dejar una nota en la mesa explicando que se iba con su padre por unos días distaba mucho de pedir permiso, su madre de seguro se enojaría, pero ya pensaría en eso cuando regresaran.

− ¿Hicieron algo? – Preguntó el moreno viéndolos fijamente

Ambos niños se sobresaltaron, poniéndose un poco nerviosos.

− L-Las maletas – Dijo Bolt alzando las manos – Mamá termina de empacar el almuerzo

− Vamos a bajarlas – Dijo Sarada jalando a Bolt del brazo

Ambos niños corrieron escaleras arriba, alejándose del moreno, que se dirigió a la cocina, donde Hinata terminaba de empacar el almuerzo, decidiendo ignorar el hecho de que seguramente ambos niños hubiesen hecho una travesura.

− Okaeri – Dijo la mujer levantando la vista y dándole una sonrisa

Sasuke caminó hacia ella con lentitud.

− Tadaima – Dijo antes de darle un beso corto

Hinata le sonrió de nuevo y cerró la pequeña maleta que tenía los bentos de comida.

− Ya está todo listo

Sasuke asintió con calma sin verla.

− Los niños fueron a bajar las maletas, solo falta…

Se quedó callado al sentir la mano de la morena en su mejilla, que lo veía con duda.

− ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó

Sasuke suspiró y tomó su mano sin alejarla de su mejilla.

− Nada importante

− ¿De verdad?

Sasuke suspiró lentamente.

− Hablé con Itachi – Dijo en voz baja

La mujer acortó la distancia y lo abrazo con fuerza, Sasuke recargó su barbilla en la cabeza de Hinata, acariciando su espalda con lentitud. Sabía que su hermano era un tema complicado, no todo lo que decía el concejo o el Hokage era verdad.

− Es tú hermano – Dijo después de unos segundos – Él solo quería protegerte

Sasuke continúo acariciando su espalda con lentitud.

− Lo sé, mató a mis padres para lograrlo

Hinata no dijo nada por unos segundos, había sido una mala elección de palabras. Se quedó en silencio analizando la pelea que había presenciado en el hospital, buscando la forma de tranquilizar al moreno.

− ¿Qué pasó en realidad?

Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza.

− Te lo diré al volver – Dijo separándose lentamente – Bolt y Sarada deben estar desesperados

Hinata asintió y tomó su mano, mientras el moreno tomaba el almuerzo con su mano libre.

− Aún no sé cómo fue que Sarada-Chan consiguió permiso – Dijo Hinata un poco sorprendida

Sasuke no dijo nada, enfrentar a Sakura al regresar sería suficientemente malo.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− ¿Ya se fueron?

La chica giró su rostro a ver a Sai, mientras le extendía las bolsas de las compras, el moreno las tomó sin decir nada.

− Hace menos de una hora – Dijo empezando a caminar a su lado – ¿Él dijo algo?

Sai negó con la cabeza.

− Nada que no supiéramos, pero tengo la impresión de que Sasuke lo hizo sentir idiota

− ¿Eh?

Sai se encogió de hombros.

− Tuvieron una…

De la nada una mota rosada había mandado a Sai contra uno de los edificios, chocando con estrepito. Sky se puso en cuclillas para evitar el golpe y se alejó de un salto hacia atrás, corriendo hacía Sai, que recién se levantaba.

La gente comenzó a acercarse para ver que estaba pasando, Sky jaló a Sai hacía ella para evitar otro golpe.

− ¿Qué pasa? – Gritó Sai

Sakura lo vio con furia.

− ¡¿Dónde está mi hija?! – Le gritó

Sai se encogió de hombros, haciendo que Sakura gritara y lo golpeara en el estómago.

El moreno se dobló y cayó al suelo con un jadeo.

− Se fue de viaje con Sasuke – Dijo Sky sujetando el hombro de Sai que seguía en el piso

Sakura volvió a gritar y la sujeto de la camisa, zarandeándola con fuerza.

− ¡¿A dónde se la llevó?!

Sky se soltó con un movimiento de brazos.

− No lo sabemos – Dijo con voz clara

Sakura la volvió a sujetar de la camisa.

− Pondré una denuncia de secuestro – Le advirtió

La morena se volvió a soltar con fuerza, sujetando la muñeca de Sakura.

− Sasuke tiene la custodia – Dijo Sai levantándose – Sé que recibió la notificación

Sakura intentó soltar su mano, pero la morena la paso a su espalda, juntándola con la otra muñeca antes de recargarla en la pared y esposarla con el listón que sujetaba su cabello.

− Está arrestada por el ataque al líder de Raíz – Dijo con voz clara

− ¡¿Qué demonios?! – Grito la mujer

Sakura se removió tratando de romper el listón.

− ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!

Sai suspiró, viendo a Naruto que acababa de llegar al lugar.

− ¡No te quedes ahí! ¡Ayúdame! – Gritó Sakura

Naruto la vio y fue hacía ella para tratar de liberarla, pero Sky alzó la mano para impedir que siguiera avanzando.

− Está bajo arresto – Dijo viendo a Naruto – Atacó al líder de Raíz

El rubio intentó seguir avanzando, pero Sai negó con la cabeza.

− Ya basta de esta farsa – Dijo el rubio con fastidio

Sai miró fijamente al rubio, algo incómodo de la forma en la que la gente la miraba.

− No lo es – Dijo con calma – Para Raíz la seguridad de la aldea es muy importante

Naruto bufó.

− ¿Por eso arrestas a Sakura? ¿Crees que es un gran peligro?

Sai miró a Naruto con una sonrisa fingida.

− Lo es, una persona que no tiene autocontrol es peligroso para la seguridad de la aldea – Caminó hasta Sky que aun sostenía a Sakura del brazo – Puede que para usted Raíz no sea importante para la aldea – Miró a Sky – Pero si hubiese atacado a mi esposa, la aldea de la nube no lo tomaría con tanta calma

Naruto dio un bufido.

− Creí que ella ya no pertenecía a esa aldea

Sai sonrió de nuevo.

− Es una alianza, Hokage-Sama, no una trasferencia – Dijo con un toque de burla – Debería conocer la diferencia

Naruto apretó los dientes, mientras Sai le sonreía, ambos sabían que no podían cometer errores, menos cuando estaban rodeados de personas.

− Me haré responsable de sus actos

− Debemos seguir un protocolo – Rebatió Sai

Naruto miró a Sakura, que seguía gritando y luego a Sai.

− Llévensela – Dijo Naruto apretando los puños

Sai le sonrió, girándose con calma.

− ¡Naruto idiota que haces! ¡Has que me deje ir!

El rubio caminó tras Sai, mientras Sky hacía caminar a Sakura delante de ellos, que no dejaba de gritar y removerse para tratar de soltarse.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Sarada miró a Hinata, que se recargaba sobre una de las paredes con los ojos cerrados, se veía muy relajada.

− ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó la mujer abriendo los ojos

Había sentido la mirada de Sarada sobre ella durante varios minutos. La niña suspiró algo sonrojada.

− Es solo… un juez habló conmigo hace unos días

Hinata la miró con duda, avanzando un poco hacía ella.

− ¿Por lo de la custodia?

La niña asintió despacio.

− Quiero a mi mamá – Dijo en voz baja – De verdad la quiero mucho… pero…

− Pero…

La niña suspiró con cansancio.

− No estoy de acuerdo con lo que hizo, ni con lo que está haciendo – Susurró – Y…

Hinata se acercó a Sarada, haciendo que la viera.

− Elegiste a tú papá – Completó

La niña asintió.

− No quiero que mamá de más problemas, pero…

Hinata le sonrió.

− No te preocupes por eso – Dijo aun sonriéndole – Esas cosas son problemas de adultos

La niña asintió, bajando la mirada.

− ¿Cree que papá se enoje?

Hinata negó con la cabeza de forma automática.

− Claro que no, estoy segura que estará feliz de enterarse de eso

− ¿De verdad? – Dijo la niña esperanzada

− Si – Dijo la mujer revolviéndole el cabello – Vamos, si nos quedamos mucho tiempo aquí nos haremos pasas

Sarada rio y caminó tras Hinata.

− ¿Tendré hermanitos pronto?

Hinata casi se resbaló, sonrojándose por completo, ¿Era cosa de familia?

− No creo que muy pronto – Dijo sonrojándose

− Que mal

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Suspiró con calma, o tratando de darse calma, necesitaba saber que querían de él después de todo.

− Sé que estás ahí

No escuchó la respuesta por varios minutos, en los que pensó que nunca le respondería.

− Es obvio que lo sabes, no estoy ocultando mi presencia

Frunció el ceño.

− ¿Qué quiere?

La escuchó caminar hacia él, deteniéndose a una distancia prudente.

− Obito Uchiha

Frunció el ceño aún más.

− ¿Qué con él?

− ¿Qué sabe de él?

− ¿Qué está muerto? – La escuchó bufar – ¿Qué hay con tú cabello?

− ¿Qué? – No pudo evitar el tono de sorpresa

− ¿Cabello corto, cabello largo?

− No le interesa

− Lo dicho, eres una ninja muy torpe

Pudo percibir su irritación, lo cual lo alegro un poco.

− Saldremos en una semana – Dijo dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar

− ¿Está muy segura de que viajar junto a un asesino a sangre fría?

− No eres tan idiota

Apretó los dientes.

− Ni tú tan lista

− Nunca eh dicho que lo fuera

− Sé lo que Danzo hizo contigo

La chica se detuvo en seco, pudo sentir como su nivel de tensión aumentó de manera drástica.

− No sabe lo que realmente pasó – Dijo con calma – Al igual que en esta aldea

La escuchó alejarse y se quedó en silencio, solo pensando en su hermano.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera confiado en ese niño? ¿Le habría ayudado a convencer a su padre de enfrentar a Danzo? ¿Hubiera podido cambiar lo que paso?

Se sujetó la cabeza con una mano, el pensar en eso no le ayudaría en nada, no podía cambiar el pasado.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Entró al cuarto con paso lento, viendo como terminaba de acomodar la cama para dormir.

− ¿Ya se durmieron?

El moreno asintió caminando hacia ella con lentitud.

− Vamos a las aguas mixtas – Dijo tomando las toallas

− ¿Eh? Es tarde – Dijo la mujer algo sorprendida

− Hmp

Hinata lo miró por unos segundos, sabía que él había estado en las termas con Bolt, justo después de que salieran se encontraron en el cuarto de los niños, donde Bolt comenzó una pelea de almohadas, que terminó cuando una le pego a Sasuke.

− Claro – Dijo sonriéndole

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− Es tarde para salir

El moreno se sobresaltó, girando para ver a la chica que estaba recargada en la pared.

− Tengo una reunión con el clan Yamanaka

− Lo sé

Sai se rascó la nuca.

− Creo qué… tardaré

− Lo sé

Vio su sonrisa burlona y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

− Tal vez

La chica le sonrió.

− Suerte con eso

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Se separó sonrojada, entendiendo por qué el moreno había querido ir a las aguas termales.

Su mano se deslizó por su cintura y la acercó hacia él, sonrojándose un poco más de lo que ya estaba cuando sintió su erección presionando contra ella. Con la otra mano la tomó del cuello y la besó, suave y lentamente. Escuchó un gruñido salir de su garganta, podía sentir como se estaba agitando cada vez más, tanto como le empezaba a ocurrir a ella, que nunca se imaginó en esa situación.

− A-Alguien p-puede v-vernos − dijo entre jadeos

− No hay nadie

Ella no supo que contestar, él la miraba fijamente. Pero alguien podía descubrirlos en ese lugar, debía convencerlo de irse, así que lo besó, pero Sasuke en lugar de detenerse, la agarró del pelo por la nuca y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Apretó los labios contra los suyos, introdujo su lengua, ella respondió. Ambos gemían, las manos de Sasuke vagaban por todo su cuerpo, deslizó su bata, para que quedará completamente desnuda ante él.

Hinata trataba de resistirte, sabía que alguien podía verlos, pero su mente se nublaba siempre que se trataba de Sasuke, ya no podía pensar, solo sentir.

− Eres… perfecta

Se quedó estática por unos segundos al escuchar ese cumplido contra su oído, no solo por el lugar en el que estaban, si no por las propias palabras. Debería sentir vergüenza, ponerle un alto y pedirle que fueran a la habitación, pero simplemente no podía. El moreno la apoyó en la pared y le dio la vuelta, inclinándola.

Se recostó contra ella, que sintió su cálida piel, deslizó el cabello de su cuello y la besó suavemente.

La mano masculina bajó por la espalda hasta llegar a sus caderas, la acaricio lentamente, besando su espalda antes de penetrarla de golpe.

− ¡Ah!

Un gruñido salió de la garganta de Sasuke, y ella se mordió los labios para no gritar, no quería que los descubrieron.

Apretó sus puños, la presión la estaba matando, todavía no lo había introducido su miembro por completo. Salió y entró de nuevo, invadiéndola, poseyéndola.

− Relájate, déjame entrar – Susurró contra su oído

Hinata jadeo, le estaba llevando a la locura con sus embestidas. La forma en la que se movía sobre ella, entrando y saliendo, la iba a volver loca, si es que no lo había hecho ya. Sintió una estocada más profunda y le percibió más adentro. Y ya no pudo pensar, él aumento el ritmo y las sensaciones se multiplicaron, si había alguien cerca, los gemidos y jadeos deberían alertarlos, pero no podía importarle menos. La brisa de la noche refrescaba sus cuerpos sudorosos.

− Por favor – Susurró con anhelo

− Hinata

− N-Necesito… − Se mordió el labio

Sasuke mordió su lóbulo mientras seguía penetrándola con fuerza y ya no pudo terminar la frase.

Le tocó el clítoris a la vez que no dejaba de penetrarla y sintió como su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza, aferrándose con sus manos a la pared antes de arquear su espalda y cubrir su boca con ellas cuando alcanzó el orgasmo.

− ¡Sasuke! – Gimió mordiendo sus manos

El moreno se movía unos segundos más, llegando a los pocos segundos, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el de ella. Ambos respiraban con fuerza.

Él la besó en la cabeza y se apartó. Deslizó su mano por el femenino cuello y la besó con ternura. Ese beso la estremeció más que todo lo que habían hecho antes. Después de todo, Sasuke no era una persona de palabras.

− Te amo – Susurró la mujer

Sasuke le acaricio la espalda, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Hinata y dando un beso en este.

− Eres mía – Le susurro

Hinata giró a verlo y su boca cubrió su grito cuando la volvió a penetrar.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Recibió un golpe en la cabeza, que lo sacó de la ensoñación en la que estaba, girando su mirada molesta hacía quien le había dado el golpe, sorprendiéndose de ver a su maestro frente a él.

− ¿Q-Qué…?

Recibió otro golpe y se alejó unos pasos soltando una maldición.

− ¡¿Por qué me golpeas?! – Espetó

El hombre de cabello plateado lo miró de forma irritada.

− ¿Tienes el descaro de preguntar? Idiota

Naruto frunció el ceño.

− ¿Qué quieres? – Dijo en tono fastidiado – Tengo suficientes problemas

El hombre suspiró sentándose en el escritorio.

− Lo sé, Shikamaru-Kun me lo dijo

Naruto maldijo mentalmente a su amigo.

− ¿Qué quieres? – Repitió un tanto irritado

El hombre suspiró.

− Vengo a ayudarte – Dijo viéndolo fijamente

Naruto suspiró.

− Son problemas que debo solucionar por mi cuenta – Miró el escritorio – Fui demasiado idiota como para perder a mi familia, debería ser capaz de recuperarla

Jiraiya suspiró de nuevo viendo al rubio.

− Es más que eso – Dijo con una calma que no sentía – Escuché rumores cuando venía hacía acá

Naruto apretó los puños.

− ¿De la boda del Teme con Hinata? ¿O que Raíz tiene demasiada presencia en el la aldea?

Jiraiya negó con la cabeza, viendo fijamente a Naruto.

− ¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer para recuperar a tu familia?

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Caminó junto a Sai, limpiando la sangre de su mejilla de nuevo, viendo la entrada de la aldea.

− Está a dos días – Dijo con calma viendo al moreno

Sai asintió, observando el camino.

El enfrentamiento con Danzo que tanto temían.

* * *

Y fin, por ahora

Lamento tardar tanto en actualizar, pero eh estado muy ocupada como para relacionar una idea y continuarla, aun así, gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado.

En estos momentos no tengo internet fijo, así que a todos los que me comentaron, lamento no poder poner sus nombres, espero poder hacerlo para la próxima actualización.

En este capítulo metí un poco más de las jugadas de Raíz, y Sakura, bueno, una razón lógica para arrestarla, y que se calmara lo suficiente para cuando Sarada regresara.

Espero les guste y me digan que les pareció.

Sin más por el momento, Juds fuera.


	28. Capítulo 28- El vuelo del Fénix

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 28.− El vuelo del Fénix**

Abrió la puerta de la celda, dejándolo salir. El hombre apenas le dirigió la mirada.

− ¿Dónde está?

La chica señalo la escalera.

− Lo espera arriba, muy impaciente.

El hombre apretó los labios.

− ¿Debo interpretarlo como un favor?

La mujer no dijo nada mientras seguía subiendo la escalera.

− Seremos compañeros, así que tal vez no deba hacerlo.

Vio su ceño fruncido, pero solo siguió caminando. Necesitaban toda la ayuda posible.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Miró a la rubia a través de los barrotes, sabía que estaba enojada, pero no sabía si con Sai o con ella.

− ¿Me dejaran salir?

Tsunade negó con la cabeza con lentitud.

− Golpeaste a Sai.

− ¿Y eso qué?

− Debes aprender que todas tus acciones tienen consecuencias – Completó la voz de Naruto.

El rubio apareció por el pasillo unos segundos después, sus ojos tenían grandes ojeras y se veía cansado.

− ¿Me vas a dejar aquí? – Preguntó la pelirosa exaltada.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

− Sai vendrá a liberarte – Dio un suspiro – Pero si lo atacas de nuevo no podré volver a sacarte de aquí.

Sakura apretó los puños.

− ¿Esperas que simplemente me quede aquí sentada mientras me quitan la custodia de mi hija?

Naruto negó con la cabeza de nuevo.

− Hay otras maneras Sakura−Chan.

− De hecho no las hay.

Sakura apretó los puños ante la voz de Sai, que llegaba hasta ellos con su usual sonrisa junto a Shino. La pelirosa resistió el impulso de estrellar su puño contra las rejas, porque eso solo serviría para lastimarse.

− ¿Por qué dices eso? – Espetó Naruto.

Sai le siguió sonriendo.

− La custodia de Sarada, el juez le preguntó a la niña directamente con quien quería vivir.

Naruto miró a Sakura, que estrellaba la banca en la que estaba sentada con la fuerza de sus puños.

− No te vas a salir con la tuya – Le gritó la chica.

Sai negó con la cabeza.

− Esto no es un plan conspirativo contra ti – Dijo caminando a la celda – Tal vez lo pienses por qué es lo que tú quisiste hacer con Hinata−San.

Tsunade retuvo a su alumna cuando Sai abrió la puerta, de otra forma lo volvería a golpear, y ya no habría forma de sacarla.

− Será mejor irnos.

Naruto asintió y se apresuraron a salir del lugar.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

La vio revisar la maleta de nuevo, asegurándose de que no olvidaran nada.

Él se había asegurado de que los niños estuvieran dormidos, así que no tendrían más interrupciones.

− Planeas hablar con Naruto.

Su frase la dejo casi helada, haciendo que la maleta cayera de la cama, girando sonrojada a verlo.

− L−Las cosas con Bolt se complicaron un poco – Dijo desviando la mirada.

− Hmp.

La mujer bajo la mirada.

− No quiero que estén peleados.

Sasuke no dijo nada, haciendo que se pusiera aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Se acercó a ella lentamente sin dejar de observarla, viendo ese pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. La vio fijamente a los ojos y empezó a desabrochar los botones de su pijama sin previo aviso, el sonrojo aumento y por un momento pensó que se desmayaría cuando su respiración comenzó a volverse errática.

Que hablara con Naruto si quería, solo tenía que dejar en claro que ella ahora era su mujer.

Con la punta de sus dedos acaricio lentamente la piel que iba dejando descubierta, la vio cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Desabrocho el último botón y apartó despacio la fina tela, deslizándola por sus hombros. El verla desnuda frente a él solo aumento su ansía de ella y la posesividad que sentía.

Acercó su boca a su cuello, dejando marcas por este, escuchando sus jadeos y sus quedos gemidos, mientras una de sus manos se movía por su estómago hasta debajo de su pantalón de pijama hasta llegar a su ropa interior, apartándolas un poco para deslizar uno de sus dedos por su intimidad.

− S−Sasuke−Kun – Jadeo la mujer apretando sus hombros.

De forma involuntaria, Hinata curvó su cuerpo hacía él, haciendo una súplica silenciosa, que el moreno ignoro mientras besaba de nueva cuenta su cuello, dejando más marcas.

Tal vez actuaba como un niño al hacer eso, pero no podría importarle menos.

− P−Por f−favor.

De forma brusca metió varios dedos en su interior y la besó, metiendo su lengua y moviéndose al ritmo de sus dedos.

Hinata gimió contra su boca, sujetando su cabello con fuerza, arqueándose hacía él sin querer. Sasuke la dejó cae sobre la cama rompiendo el beso y quitándose la ropa de forma brusca. Hinata se quitó el resto de su ropa antes de que el moreno la rompiera.

Sintió el peso de su duro cuerpo presionarla contra la cama, mientras una de sus manos tomaba uno de sus pezones y lo retorcía. Hinata intento arquearse pero Sasuke no la dejó, mordiendo sus labios y pasando su lengua por ellos. El escalofrío que le daba era una tortura.

El moreno la vio a los ojos, solo ese acto le hacía difícil el respirar.

− Te amo – Dijo la mujer de forma automática.

En el instante que salieron las palabras de su boca, él la embistió con fuerza. Hinata sintió que se resbalaba por la cama y se aferró a la espalda del moreno, enredando las piernas en su cintura. Sasuke volvió a arremeter duramente contra ella, una y otra vez.

Ella era suya, ella lo amaba a él.

Cerró los ojos mientras continuaba moviéndose sobre ella, disfrutando de esa estrechez que lo volvía loco.

Hinata araño su espalda al sentir como su vientre se apretaba, esa sensación que la recorría por toda la columna y la hizo gritar su nombre arqueando su espalda. Nunca antes había sentido algo tan intenso.

Pero para Sasuke no era suficiente, nunca tendría suficiente de ella.

Salió de ella escuchando su quejido y viendo su cuerpo, que aun trataba de recuperarse del orgasmo, jalándola del brazo para que quedara sentada sobre él.

Se colocó de nuevo en su entrada y le bajo lentamente hasta el fondo. Hinata abrió la boca tratando de respirar, sintiendo de nuevo el calor invadiéndola, echando su cabeza hacía atrás. Subiendo y bajando con rapidez, el moreno aprovecho su postura para besar sus pechos, dejando marcas sobre este también, escuchando sus gemidos y apretando los dientes al estar en su límite. Sasuke la tomó de los hombros y alzó su cabeza.

− Mírame – Le ordeno.

Hinata lo miró con los ojos nublados, y justo en ese instante, el moreno apretó su clítoris, haciendo que llegara de nuevo al orgasmo, arrastrándolo con ella, compartiendo el placer al mismo tiempo.

Hinata se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo y se quedaron en silencio, Sasuke acariciaba su espalda y observaba su rostro, como si quisiera guardarlo para siempre dentro de sus ojos.

Hinata recargó su cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los latidos acelerados de su corazón mientras el moreno tomaba su mano con fuerza, acariciando esa sortija que hacía unos días lo unía como un matrimonio.

Una declaración silenciosa.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− Destrozaras todo si no te calmas.

Sakura fulminó con la mirada a Shikamaru.

− ¿Y qué esperas que haga?

El moreno suspiró.

− Hablar con Sarada, ¿Qué te dijo cuándo se fue?

Sakura partió una silla con su puño.

− ¡No me dijo nada! ¡Me dejó una maldita nota!

Sakura respiró entrecortadamente, e Ino la tomó de los hombros, en un intento de calmarla. La pelirosa comenzó a llorar cubriéndose la cara.

− Sakura−Chan – Susurró Naruto.

El rubio vio a Shikamaru y a Tsunade, ambos se encogieron de hombros sin saber que hacer o que decir.

− Ella lo eligió – Susurró la pelirosa – Ella eligió irse con Sasuke.

Todo el tiempo pensó que de alguna forma u otra, recuperaría a su familia, que Hinata dejaría de estar en medio y Sasuke regresaría junto a ella y a Sarada, pero esa realidad cada vez se alejaba más.

El hombre al que amó por tantos años, había elegido casarse con otra mujer después de estar juntos solo por unos meses. Ellos habían estado juntos por años, y el moreno jamás se lo había propuesto.

− A veces tenemos que hacernos responsables de nuestras acciones.

La mujer alzó su rostro hacía Ino, que lucía una mirada igual de triste que ella.

− No quiero perder a mi niñita – Susurró Sakura volviendo a llorar.

Shikamaru miró a Naruto.

− ¿No hay nada que puedas hacer?

Naruto negó apretando los puños levemente.

− Sai siempre va un paso delante de nosotros.

Su mirada se dirigió a Ino, que simplemente miraba al suelo.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− ¿Te ayudo con las maletas Papá? − Dijo Bolt corriendo hacía Sasuke.

Sasuke observó al niño y le pasó una pequeña maleta que el niño tomo gustoso.

− ¿Mamá se lo dijo?

El moreno no dijo nada, viendo de reojo al niño.

− Si.

Bolt movió la maleta de un lado a otro.

− ¿Está molesto?

Sasuke guardó silencio por unos segundos.

− No – Admitió por fin − Confío en tu madre.

Bolt sonrió más animado, recuperando esa confianza que solía tener.

− Tiene razón, además, no importa lo que haga el viejo, Sasuke−Sensei siempre será mi papá.

El moreno lo vio y le revolvió el cabello, haciendo que el niño sonriera más que antes.

Sarada llegó segundos después acompañando a Hinata, había ido a comprar ropa. No sabían de qué humor estaría Sakura cuando regresaran.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− _Es más de media noche que estás haciendo por aquí._

− _Este es el único camino para salir de la aldea._

− _Deberías irte a la cama._

 _El chico avanzo unos pasos pasando unos metros a Sakura, el viento mecía levemente su cabello mientras ella cerraba los ojos una fracción de segundo antes de darse la vuelta y ver la espalda del chico._

− _¿Por qué Sasuke? ¿Por qué nunca me dices nada? ¿Por qué este silencio? ¡Tú jamás compartes nada conmigo!_

− _¡Por que tendría que decirte algo! No te metas en mis asuntos, no son de tu incumbencia._

− _Sé que me odias, desde el principio nunca me has soportado… ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos hicimos Genin y nos asignaron nuestro equipo de tres?... una vez nos quedamos juntos… la primera vez, justo en este lugar… Fuiste muy grosero conmigo ese día._

− _Hmp… No me acuerdo._

 _Ella dio un respingo y unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos._

− _Si claro… bueno… es que fue hace mucho ¿No?... pero aun así ese día empezó todo… la historia tuya y mía… y de Naruto y de Kakashi−Sensei… los cuatro comenzamos con nuestras misiones, fue algo muy duro entonces, casa día era un reto… pero… más que nada… había mucha diversión… se todo lo de tu clan Sasuke en serio… pero buscando venganza no encontraras la felicidad… Compréndelo… Ni tú, ni yo ni nadie._

− _Lo sabía – Dijo el chico, Sakura dio un respingo – Yo no soy igual a ti… ya estoy en un sendero en el cual nadie puede seguirme… sé que los cuatro trabajamos juntos… y por un tiempo… pensé que ese camino podría sustituir el otro… pero al final… me eh decidido por la venganza… esa siempre ha sido la razón de mi vida… yo jamás eh sido como tú y como Naruto._

 _La pelirosa dejo caer amargas lágrimas por sus ojos sin poder detenerlas._

− _¡No hagas esto Sasuke tú no tienes que estar solo! – Dijo entre lágrimas – No comprendo lo dolorosa que puedes ser la soledad… pero entiendo tu dolor… tengo a mi familia… pero si tú te fueras Sasuke sería lo mismo para mi… me quedaría tan sola._

− _Este es un nuevo principio… cada uno de nosotros tiene un camino enfrente…_

− _Sasuke te amo tanto que ya no puedo soportarlo… si tú te quedas conmigo te prometo que no te arrepentirás… cada día será de alegría… yo puedo darte felicidad… hare todo por ti Sasuke… así que por favor te lo imploro no te vayas… hasta te ayudaría con tu venganza, haría lo que fuera por darte felicidad… Te lo juro… por favor quédate conmigo… Y si no puedes… llévame contigo entonces._

 _El chico se giró a verla con una pequeña sonrisa._

− _No has cambiado, sigues siendo fastidiosa._

Dejó que las lágrimas cayeran por sus ojos mientras apretaba los puños.

− ¿Por qué? – Susurró con enojo.

Ella merecía ser feliz, se lo merecía después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar buscando a Sasuke, y de pronto toda su vida hacía desaparecido.

− Mi familia – Dijo sujetando su cara.

El hombre al que siempre amó, su hija, ahora estaban en manos de Hinata.

Ella no había podido mantener a Naruto a su lado, no podría cuidarlos, no era buena para ellos, y aun así… Siempre la terminaban eligiendo a ella. Sasuke, Naruto, incluso Sarada.

No quería que estuviera más en su camino, quería que saliera de él.

Hinata Hyuga debía desaparecer.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Caminó despacio dejando la bandeja en la celda.

− Él viene por ustedes.

Sai suspiró, mirando a Itachi, que estaba recargado en una de las paredes.

− Lo sabemos.

− ¿Planean enfrentarlo?

Sai no dijo nada por unos segundos.

− Parece muy interesado.

Itachi analizó las palabras antes de hablar.

− No pueden vencerlo, usara el sello para acabarlos – Dijo con calma – Eso solo deja una posibilidad.

Sai lo miró desde lejos, el moreno tocaba su vendaje con la yema de los dedos.

− ¿Eso cree?

Itachi bajó las manos.

− No sé por qué otro motivo le dirían la verdad.

Sai camino unos pasos hacía la puerta.

− Creo que su genio ha dejado de funcionar, Itachi−San – Se dio la vuelta – Nunca se lo dijimos a Sasuke−Kun, además, solo tratamos de pagar nuestros errores.

Itachi entrelazó sus dedos escuchando como salía de la celda después de unos segundos.

− No todos sus compañeros piensan lo mismo – Dijo al aire.

Su vendaje tenía un sello de chacra, producto de la ninja de la nube, lo que le dificultaba el retirarlo. Kabuto había curado sus ojos, aunque le dijeran lo contrario, y solo lo visitaba para curar su cuerpo enfermo.

Pero eso no sería necesario cuando se liberara, quería proteger a su hermano del resto de verdad de lo que había pasado.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Naruto miró los documentos que el hombre le había entregado.

− ¿Estás completamente seguro de que esto es real?

Jiraiya asintió con calma.

− La pregunta es ¿Estás dispuesto a dejar que lo haga?

Naruto apretó los puños sujetándose la cara.

− Es lo mejor para la aldea ¿No? La guerra está por estallar y…

− ¿Raíz protege a la aldea? – Le interrumpió suspirando– Debes pensarlo bien Naruto, tal vez solo sea necesario eliminar unas piezas…

El problema era que esas piezas eran, o solían ser, sus amigos.

Pero sin ellos, todo estaría en calma, con la muerte de Sai, Raíz posiblemente recurriría a él si contaba con la ayuda de Yamato.

Sasuke, no estaría con Hinata, él recuperaría a su familia y Sakura a Sarada, pero... También estaban los daños colaterales, Ino, Inojin, Sarada y su propia familia.

¿Estaba dispuesto a entregarlos a Danzo?

Negó con la cabeza, Danzo los mataría, los destrozaría, su familia se vería implicada, Sarada también seguramente.

− Yo lo dije antes – Dijo mirando a su maestro – Dije que haría lo que fuera para recuperarlos, pero…

Ese no era el caminó que él seguía, nunca lo había sido.

− Hay otras formas Naruto – Concordó Hinata – Pero si Danzo recupera el control, si Raíz toma más fuerza, no podremos pararlo.

El rubio asintió con pesadez.

− ¿Qué harías en mi lugar? – Dijo viendo el cuadro de su padre en la pared.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Shino miró una vez más a Sai, antes de suspirar.

− Mi clan los apoyara.

Sai asintió con calma, mirando los papeles en la mesa.

− ¿Saben que será difícil luchar contra él? Puede que sea parte de su clan, pero fuimos creados para no generar lazos.

Shino miró a Sai fijamente.

− Eso quedo atrás me parece.

Sai negó con la cabeza.

− Puede que haya sido con nosotros, pero ellos son su escolta personal, su único lazo emocional será con él.

Shino asintió, viendo de reojo a Sky que corría por el pasillo de un lado a otro.

− ¿Qué harán con el sello? No pueden matarlo.

Sai golpeteo el escritorio.

− Debemos enfocarnos en su escolta – Dijo viendo los papeles.

Shino asintió, caminando hacía la puerta.

− Les diré que estén preparados.

Sai asintió, viéndolo salir de la oficina y dando un largo suspiró mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su boca, tocando finamente ese sello que poseía en la lengua.

− Vomitaras.

Alejó la mano de su boca, mirando a la morena que entraba en el despacho con un bulto de carpetas.

− ¿Cómo va el tuyo?

La chica se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

− Bee dice que no quiere comprometer su ubicación.

Sai suspiró de nuevo.

− ¿Entonces no nos ayudara?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

− Solo si es necesario, lo más importante para la aldea es que el permanezca oculto.

Sai asintió, viendo las carpetas.

− ¿Puedes con ellos?

Sky asintió con calma.

− ¿Hablaste con Inozuka?

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Hinata les pasó el bento a cada uno para que comieran, aún faltaban algunas horas de camino para llegar a la aldea.

− Y Shikadai no quiere compartir el videojuego – Se quejó Bolt poniendo un puchero.

Hinata le sonrió y le paso un onigri

− Creí que había dicho que primero lo jugaría con Inojin – Dijo Sarada viendo al rubio.

− Puede jugarlo conmigo – Se quejó el rubio – Yo soy al que lanzó de la cama una vez.

− ¿Qué?

Bolt infló las mejillas y se puso rojo.

− ¡No son cosas que las niñas comprendan!

− ¡¿Qué quieres decir?! – Gritó la niña.

Se miraron uno al otro fijamente por unos segundos.

− Compórtense y coman – Dijo Sasuke con voz firme.

Ambos niños se sobresaltaron y volvieron sus miradas hacía sus platos.

− Lo siento – Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Hinata les sonrió.

− Seguro que Inojin te dejara jugar con él cuando volvamos.

Bolt asintió con calma.

− Pero quería ser el primero – Dijo en un susurro.

− Fuiste el primero la vez pasada – Dijo la mujer con una cálida sonrisa – Es justo que ahora lo sea Inojin.

El niño asintió comiendo una bola de arroz.

− Supongo que sí, ¿También jugaba videojuegos? – Preguntó viendo a Sasuke.

El moreno negó con la cabeza lentamente.

− Me dedicaba a entrenar.

− Deberías hacer lo mismo – Susurró Sarada.

Bolt la giró a ver con una mirada molesta.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Alzó su mirada, quitándose ese molesto vendaje que tanto había llegado a fastidiarle.

Estaba preparado para su visión borrosa, así que cuando vio con claridad no pudo evitar asombrarse.

No sabía que había hecho Kabuto, y no quería saber que había hecho, pero su visión estaba de vuelta. No sabía si duraría mucho, pero pudo activar su Sharingan, así que suspiró y se levantó. Su cuerpo aún estaba entumido y se sentía algo débil, pero salir de ahí sería fácil en solo unos minutos más.

No sabía dónde estaba su hermano o su sobrina, pero su prioridad era encontrar a Danzo. Ese hombre nunca se cansaría de ir tras los Uchiha, tras su poder. Los Uchiha eran un clan vengativo, el clan de la guerra, su poder llegó a asustar tanto a la aldea que terminaron por asesinarlos.

Algunas noches se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera negado, si hubieran entrado a la guerra civil. ¿Hubieran logrado vencer a los Hyuga?

Sacudió la cabeza, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente cuando sintió el dolor agudo en la nuca y maldijo entre dientes.

No debía pensar en eso, debía concentrarse, debía proteger a su hermano a como diera lugar.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Hiashi desactivo su Byakugan, dirigiendo su mirada hacía Neji.

− Quédate con Hanabi dentro de la mansión – Ordenó saliendo del despacho.

El castaño asintió algo confundido viéndolo salir con paso rápido.

Hiashi no se detuvo a conseguir una escolta, si no que paso de largo hasta salir y ponerse rumbo al edificio Hokage.

Vio los indicios, desde que Hinata había ingresado a Raíz, él solía revisar ese edificio, pero ella no estaba en la aldea. Estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros junto al Uchiha, sin duda alcanzaría a escuchar.

Naruto debía saberlo también, Nara Shikamaru y Yamanaka Ino debían habérselo informado, pero no veía indicios de ninjas yendo a brindar apoyo o a avisar lo que pasaría. Eso solo significaba que el Hokage ya había hecho su elección.

Antes de llegar vio a la hija de Inoichi en la calle del edificio, junto a Shikamaru, el parecía detenerla por los brazos, creyó verla zarandearla un poco.

Entró al edificio dejando esa aparente calma atrás, lo veía casi llegar a la aldea.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Zetsu miró a Tobi, acercándose sigilosamente cuando vio que Deidara se alejaba de él.

− Ya comenzó.

El ninja de la máscara lo vio y asintió, viendo como Deidara buscaba el rastro del Biju.

− Quiero sus ojos – Dijo dejando el tono infantil – Danzo no la matara, además, de esa forma no tendremos problemas para seguir el plan.

Zetsu asintió con calma, alejándose lentamente.

− _Debió ser muy especial_

− _¿Qué?_

− _Papá solía decir que solo alguien muy especial puede cambiar tu vida – Puso una ligera sonrisa – Hacer tus días soleados, y cuando te entregas por completo a esa persona, no importa si tienes que dar tu vida a cambio, lo harás sin dudar_

− _Esos son solo cuentos de niños – Dijo con tono molesto_

− _No intentaría algo contra Uzumaki−San si no creyera en eso_

− _Tch – Dijo el hombre dándole la espalda_

− _No me contesto_

− _Si lo era_

− Maldita mocosa – Susurró apretando sus puños.

No podía estar dudando a estas alturas del juego.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Sarada iba en la espalda de Sasuke, ante la mirada irritada de Bolt. La niña había dicho que se había cansado y Sasuke la había cargado.

El niño lo sentía solo como una excusa para que el moreno la cargara.

Hinata y Sasuke se detuvieron abruptamente, Bolt sintió el tirón en la mano cuando su madre la soltó bruscamente activando el Byakugan.

Sasuke dirigió la mirada hacía ella, que lo desactivo segundos después.

− El edificio de Raíz – Dijo con un tono neutro.

− Llévalos a un lugar seguro.

Sasuke bajó a Sarada y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Hinata tomó la mano de Bolt y Sarada, comenzando a correr rumbo a la aldea.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Ino apretó los puños viendo el humo, caminando unos pasos en esa dirección.

− Él… va a estar bien – Susurró viendo a Shikamaru.

El moreno solo bajó la mirada.

− Es un buen ninja después de todo.

Ino cerró los ojos por unos momentos, queriendo abrazarse al moreno.

− ¡Papá!

Shikamaru giró su mirada hacía Shikadai, que corría hacía él lo más rápido que podía.

− ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo corriendo hacia él – ¡Ve con tu madre!

El niño negó con la cabeza con desesperación.

− Él dijo… Él dijo… Y no pude detenerlo…

− ¿Qué? – Dijo el Nara confundido.

Shikadai tomó una bocanada de aire.

− ¡Inojin corrió hacía la explosión!

Shikamaru miró a Ino correr por la calle, y dirigió su mirada hacía su hijo.

− ¡Ve con tu madre!

− ¡Pero Inojin…!

− ¡Nosotros nos haremos cargo!

Shikadai lo miró correr por la calle, dándose la vuelta para correr buscando a su madre.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Deshizo la burbuja de agua, mirando a Sai, que respiraba entrecortadamente, y tosía un poco.

− Tenemos que salir de aquí – Dijo la morena sujetándolo del hombro.

Saltaron entre los escombros hasta salir fuera del edificio, donde un grupo de miembros de Raíz ya los esperaba. Sai sonrió de forma automática y puso a Sky tras él.

− Qué alegría que estén bien.

Uno de los hombres avanzó unos pasos hacía él.

− Esta farsa se acaba aquí – Dijo con molestó – Danzo recobrará el control − Tres ninjas aparecieron tras ellos, Sai siguió sonriendo − ¿Te parece divertido?

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

− Un poco – Admitió aun riendo – ¿De verdad creyeron que no lo sabía?

Los ninjas sintieron un hilo que presionaba su garganta, llevando sus manos a su cuello, una ninja de cabello castaño y mascara apareció junto a Sai, moviendo los hilos con su mano derecha.

− ¿Q−Qué es esto? – Preguntó el ninja viendo a Sai

El moreno siguió con su sonrisa, lo que inquieto al hombre.

− Tomé mis precauciones – Dijo avanzando hacia ellos – Los que quisieron atacar dentro de la oficina ya están controlados, la pregunta correcta es, ¿Quién de ustedes quiere vivir?

Pudo escuchar las exclamaciones de odio de los ninjas, viendo como el edificio ardía y unos cuantos pilares caían al suelo con un ruido sordo. De verdad habían logrado hacer un desastre. Miró a Sky, que miraba hacía donde habían estado las celdas anteriormente.

El ninja que había hablado con él jaló los hilos de su cuello sin éxito, viendo con enojo a la ninja que los controlaba.

− ¡T-Tú! – Espetó – Querías v-vengarte del c-clan Uchiha.

La mujer apretó los hilos en su garganta.

− Protejo a la aldea desde las sombras – Recitó de memoria – Todos sabemos que él no la protegerá.

Miró a sus compañeros.

− Sé que está llegando a la aldea en estos precisos momentos – Dijo Sai caminando hacia ellos – También sé que no viene solo.

El hombre jadeo en busca de aire.

− M-Maldito – Susurró – N-Nunca debimos darte e-el cargo.

Una segunda explosión sonó en el edificio, haciendo que Sai suspirara.

− Es tiempo de que decidan, no tenemos todo el día.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− ¡¿Estás bien?!

Shikadai trató de soltarse del abrazo de Temari para respirar, la rubia lo soltó cuando vio a Hinata llegar con Bolt y Sarada.

− ¿Qué paso? – Le preguntó la rubia.

− Fue el edificio de Raíz – Dijo la mujer viendo a los niños.

− ¡Inojin corrió hacía allá! – Gritó Shikadai.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Lo detuvo a unos metros de llegar al edificio, podían ver el humo salir de los escombros, una parte por la tierra, y la otra que se estaba incendiando.

−No puedes entrar ahí – Dijo la rubia con voz firma.

Inojin se revolvió contra ella, tratando de separarse de sus brazos.

− ¡Déjame! ¡Papá puede estar herido!

Shikamaru llegó junto a ellos y miró al rubio.

− Shikadai está preocupado por ti, ve con él, nosotros nos encargaremos.

El rubio mordió el brazo de su madre, haciendo que lo soltara, pero rápidamente lo tomo del brazo, impidiendo que siguiera avanzando hacia el lugar.

− ¡Inojin! ¡Tienes que ponerte a salvo! ¡En estos momentos solo le estorbaras a tu padre!

El niño apretó los puños.

− ¡No! – Gritó – ¡Yo no soy como tú! – Ino lo miró con incredulidad – ¡¿Crees que no sé lo que haces?! ¡Lo que hacen! – Miró a Shikamaru – ¡Por lo menos papá siempre ha sido honesto conmigo! ¡Voy a ayudarlo!

Ino lo miró con la boca semiabierta, sin creer lo que escuchaba de su hijo. Él niño siempre había sido muy directo, pero nunca se había comportado así con ella.

− No eres ni Genin – Lo reprendió Shikamaru – ¿Cómo planeas apoyarlo?

Inojin puso una mueca.

− ¿Cree que solo hago lo que me dicen en la academia o en sus entrenamientos? – Se soltó bruscamente de Ino – Eh entrenado con Sky−San las últimas semanas.

Ino apretó los dientes ante la mención de la mujer y abrazó a su hijo con fuerza.

− Lo siento.

El niño quedó inconsciente en sus brazos.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Se detuvo antes de llegar al edificio, mirando la calle que llevaba a la salida de la aldea.

Las explosiones sonaron a su alrededor y vio a los ninjas entran a la aldea en un modo sigiloso.

No sabía que planeaba Danzo, pero sin duda no era nada bueno.

Su mirada oscilo entre la salida de la aldea y el barrio donde creía que Hinata estaría.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Saltó hacía atrás esquivando los Shurikens con gracia, como si estuviera bailando.

Movió su mano y los kunais fueron lanzados hacía adelante, matando a varios ninjas en su camino. Suspiró al ver al que había quedado en pie.

− Supuse que serías al que mandaría.

El hombre de gafas caminó hacia ella con calma.

− Todo está saliendo como debería gracias a ti – Dijo caminando hacia ella.

La chica retrocedió unos pasos con precaución.

− ¿Gracias a mí? – Dijo con burla.

El hombre puso una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

− ¿Qué se siente saber que nunca dejaste de ser una marioneta?

La chica lo miró con molestia.

− Deberías saber que eso es lo que te describe a ti.

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

− Yo protejo a mi aldea.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían, Bolt y Sarada iban delante de ella junto con Temari.

Al ver a los dos ninjas cerca de ellos se quedó atrás y rompió los pilares de la puerta, haciendo que se despedazara. Si bien no los detendría por completo, le daría el tiempo suficiente a los niños de ponerse a salvo.

Saltó hacía atrás antes de lanzar el golpe hacía los ninjas, lanzándolos contra la pared y encargándose de los otros cuatro que venían tras ellos.

Dio una larga bocanada de aire, eso iba a ser complicado.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Miró el humo de las explosiones y apretó los puños. Aun no salían del barrio de Raíz.

Solo esperaba la señal, el avistamiento de Danzo que le daría la luz verde para atacar. Bajó la mirada. De verdad lo lamentaba por Sai, pero ellos también debían cuidar de la aldea a como diera lugar.

− ¡Hokage-Sama! – Dijo un Anbu entrando de golpe – ¡Están en el barrio Nara!

Naruto se sobresaltó abruptamente.

− ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Sentía sus brazos algo entumecidos y como sus ojos centellaban, pero al menos podía respirar por unos segundos. Nunca había tenido que enfrentarse a tantos enemigos a la vez, y menos ella sola, pero sus hijos estaban a salvo.

Sonrió ligeramente, pero su sonrisa se quedó congelada en su rostro al sentir ese dolor agudo en el estómago. Sus piernas fallaron y su visión se debilito. Cayó frente sin poder meter las manos, dándose un golpe bastante fuerte.

Sintió la sangre salir de su abdomen, pero sus brazos no le respondían.

− Una buena combinación – Escuchó frente a ella – El veneno de esos insectos es muy poderoso − Apenas y podía ver al hombre que le hablaba, y que la miraba sin expresión – Aunque esto fue decepcionante, esperaba que un miembro del clan Hyuga diera más batalla.

Hinata lo vio de forma borrosa. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y no lo podía mover. El hombre solo preparo su espada.

Lo vio bajar el arma y cerró los ojos, suplicando que Temari tuviera mejor suerte que ella.

* * *

Y fin, por ahora.

*Huye para que no la maten*

Jeje, bueno, algo drástico y cambiante el capítulo, con muchas perspectivas de como pienso que se vería la familia.

Algunos capítulos están basados en nombres de canciones que escuchó cuando los escribo, la mayoría de Linkin Park, ya que es uno de mis grupos favoritos.

Aclaro que Jiraiya no es malo ni quiere llegar como el malo del cuento, si no que llega a darle a Naruto una dosis de realidad, que es el Hokage.

No sabía cómo expresar la desesperación de Sakura y su forma de actuar en los siguientes capítulos, así que por eso tiene tantas escenas. Lo de la custodia de Sarada se fue planteando en los capítulos anteriores.

Tengo una historia para el pasado de Sasuke y su relación con Sky, se llama la sombra de la serpiente, por si les interesa leerla, la cree para no alargar más el fic, y en la semana espero estar subiendo el capítulo 3.

También les pido una disculpa a los que me siguen por esta plataforma, ya que suelo estar más activa en Wattpad y por lo general solo modero los comentarios, pero prometo ponerme al día con todos sus comentarios y estar más activa aquí también.

De verdad, muchas gracias por leerme.

Sin más por el momento, espero les haya fustado y me digan que les pareció.

Juds Fuera.


	29. Capítulo 29- Preludio al invierno

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 29.− Preludio al invierno**

Su cabeza punzaba y su cuerpo se sentía entumecido. Su vista cada vez estaba más nublada, los pasos hacían eco en sus oídos ¿En qué momento había pasado eso? ¿Cómo fue que su Byakugan no lo había detectado?

Intento mover su cuerpo, pero solo su mano izquierda se movió, su cabeza estaba de lado en la tierra, sentía la sangre salir de su abdomen y su boca. Apenas alcanzaba a distinguir el resplandor de la espada que bajaba hacía ella y cerró los ojos en automático. Era patética.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Sonrió cuando la espada se clavó en su abdomen. Había sido más fácil de lo esperado. Pensaba que ella, siendo de la rama principal del clan Hyuga, podría darle un poco más de batalla, pero que terminara tan pronto solo le daba tiempo extra.

Saco su espada y la puso al lado de su cuello, debía tener cuidado al cortar la cabeza para no dañar el Byakugan.

Sonrió quedamente, con ese poder ocular y el Sharingan que ya tenían en su poder, podrían regresar a proteger a la aldea, quitar del medio a ese "líder" que usurpaba y manchaba el nombre de Raíz, y aquel Jinchuriki que no hacía más que provocar a Akatsuki. Solo Danzo era capaz de mantener segura la aldea. Era él quien debería ser el Hokage, ese puesto que muchas veces le había arrebatado.

Apretó con fuerza la espada, pero se detuvo apenas la movió, sintiendo la oscilación de realidad. Con el ceño fruncido giro su espada en forma circular para disipar el genjutsu.

La imagen que vio no se parecía en nada a la realidad, y de forma automática dio un paso atrás en al encontrarse con la figura de Sasuke Uchiha, arrodillado, el cual sostenía a Hinata contra su pecho con fuerza. Su impresión inicial solo aumento al ver el cambio en sus ojos.

− Rinnegan − El susurro salió lento de su boca, mientras daba un paso hacia atrás. Los informes decían que el menor de los Uchiha solo poseía un Sharingan − Esto es interesante – Dijo poniéndose en posición con su espada.

No tenía la intención de pelear

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Se detuvo en seco, con el kunai preparado, viendo al hombre frente a ella con sorpresa. Su cara se puso pálida y calló de rodillas, se sujetó el abdomen cerrando su ojo con fuerza comenzando a temblar.

− Eres muy distraída – Dijo el hombre avanzando hacia ella con pasos lentos – Mis Kikaichu han inyectado su veneno en tu cuerpo.

La chica lo miró sin emoción, recargando su peso en sus manos y bajando la mirada.

− No lo soy – Susurró.

El hombre la tomo del hombro, comenzando a arrastrarla.

− Creí que una candidata a heredera del clan Cheney daría más que eso.

Continúo caminando arrastrando a la morena sin detenerse.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Apretó a Hinata contra su pecho, podía notar su respiración lenta e irregular. Sus puños se apretaron sobre su ropa sin proponérselo, la ansiedad inundaba su pecho y su visión se nubló. ¿Cómo permitió que le hicieran daño?

 _Tristeza, Dolor, Furia._

Sentía como su cuerpo se calentaba, sus extremidades hormigueaban y sus ojos ardían con tanta intensidad, que sentía que su cabeza estallaría de un segundo a otro. Los recuerdos de la pérdida de sus seres queridos le nublaban la razón. Había fallado una vez más al proteger a su familia. Sus padres, sus amigos, las personas a las que él amaba siempre estaban en peligro, siempre salían lastimadas.

Él era el causante de la muerte de aquellos que lo amaban, a los que amaba.

− Lo siento – Susurró.

Pero… ¿De que servía pedir perdón? Hinata seguía agonizante en sus manos.

Vio al escolta de Danzo despejar la ilusión con su espada y verlo con sorpresa. Lo escucho susurrar algo, pero no le puso atención, necesitaba matarlo, sentir su sangre entre sus manos hasta que no respirara nunca más. Solo esa respiración errática en su pecho le impedía destazarlo con su espada.

El hombre había puesto en posición su espada para defensa. Sus ojos se clavaron en él fijamente, apretando los puños con fuerza.

− ¿Dónde está Danzo?

El hombre hiso un sello de manos y desapareció en una nube de humo, a él no le importó, mientras dejaba con cuidado a Hinata sobre el suelo. Sus manos se fueron directamente a su abdomen, tratando de detener la hemorragia. Él no era ninja médico, apenas y tenía el conocimiento básico, no podría con una herida como esa.

− Por favor – Dijo como súplica.

Hinata apenas reacciono a su voz.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Lanzó su cuerpo como si fuera un trapo, viéndola rodar por unos segundos, antes de quedar a los pies de Danzo.

− Eso fue fácil – Dijo el hombre caminando hacia ella – Parece que perdiste la práctica.

La chica lo observó con disgusto.

− Podría decir lo mismo de ti.

Danzó le frunció el ceño, o eso le pareció, avanzando otro paso hacía ella.

− Si te comportas tal vez pueda dejarte vivir − Ella no dijo nada, mirando a su alrededor, planeando una estrategia − Aun si quisieras escapar, tengo otros hombres rodeando el lugar.

Sky no dijo nada, mirando al hombre castaño que apareció al lado de Danzo, que lo miró con aparente desinterés.

− Tiene el Rinnegan – Dijo con calma.

La chica lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, antes de abrir los ojos a más no poder. Eso solo podría significar una sola cosa. Se levantó de inmediato, sintiendo como su pecho era atravesado por la espalda del castaño.

− ¡¿Qué haces?! – Escuchó un gritó.

Alcanzó a mirar una última vez a Danzo antes de desvanecerse en una nube de humo. No sabía cuánto tiempo permanecería en el mismo lugar al ver que había caído en su trampa.

− Libera el sello – Dijo Danzo viendo a sus escoltas.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

La vio en cuando alzó la mirada al escuchar los pasos apresurados, su mirada era de temor, que seguramente se debía a verlo a él, a sus ojos, y no al cuerpo inerte de su esposa. Sai llegó tras ella sin su típica falsa sonrisa, lo vio crear sus aves de tinta para ir a la ventana de la casa donde estaban sus hijos.

No se dio cuenta que seguía presionando el estómago de Hinata con sus manos hasta que sintió las manos de Sky sujetar sus muñecas.

− Déjame hacerlo − Escuchó su susurró y la vio por una fracción de segundo, antes de alejar sus manos del abdomen de Hinata − Invoca a Garuda, tenemos que llevarla al hospital, Sai ya fue por los niños.

Sasuke pareció al fin reaccionar a las palabras de la chica, que tenía sus manos sobre el vientre de Hinata, emitiendo una tenue luz azul, tratando de curarla. Ella tampoco era ninja médico, y ese simple conocimiento debió ser aprendido por Sand. No bastaría para salvar a Hinata.

Cerró los ojos, apretándolos con desesperación, buscando una manera de salvar a la mujer que se había convertido en una parte muy importante de su vida.

− Usa Water Make Blood – Dijo de pronto.

La chica perdió por unos segundos el control de la curación y lo vio con una expresión de sorpresa.

− Eso es…

− Hazlo.

La chica la miró fijamente, la sangre se lograba escurrir entre sus dedos, y su mente aun no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. No sabía hasta qué punto su madre había hablado con él de sus habilidades.

− Danzo sigue libre – Le recordó ocultando la sorpresa en su voz.

Sasuke apretó los puños.

− Lo sé, me encargaré de él, solo sálvala.

Sky miró a Sasuke fijamente y luego a la mujer malherida bajó sus manos. Sabía que las heridas eran graves, y que si no las atendía morirían rápidamente, pero lo que él le pedía... Después de unos segundos dio un largo suspiró, alejando sus manos para morderse el pulgar, comenzando a sangrar.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Temari sujetó con fuerza a Shikadai contra su pecho, cargando su abanico en la espalda.

− ¡Mamá sigue allá abajo! – Gritó Bolt mirando a la rubia.

Temari asintió, viendo la puerta.

− Lo sé – Dijo caminando a la ventana – Pero si queremos ayudarla debemos ponerlos a salvo.

Bolt apretó los puños.

− ¡Podemos ayudar, podemos pelear! – Dijo con decisión.

Sarada miró a Bolt por unos segundos, luego bajó la mirada con algo de frustración.

− Deberíamos hacerle caso – Susurró.

El niño le dirigió una mirada furiosa y negó con la cabeza.

− ¡Debemos ayudarla!

− ¡¿Y qué crees que podamos hacer para ayudar?! ¡Aún estamos en la academia y apenas podemos lanzar los Shurikens! – Gritó la niña viendo a Bolt – Sabes que a veces hay que dar marcha atrás – Susurró bajando la cabeza.

Bolt miró a la niña con sorpresa y tristeza en su mirada.

− Mamá está… − Apretó los puños – Está en peligro.

− Lo sé… − Susurró aun con la mirada gacha.

Temari los vio por unos segundos, esa lucha interna que debía estar destrozándolos por dentro. Suspiró antes de abrir la ventana para poder poner a los niños a salvo, solo tenía que ponerlos a salvo para poder volver a ayudar a su amigo.

La presión y la culpa en su pecho solo aumentaban al pensar que su amiga estuviera herida, apretando los puños con fuerza luego de ver la calle despejada. Nada de eso tenía sentido, no en el clan. Ella quería confiar en Shikamaru… pero nadie del clan había acudido en su ayuda, a la explosión que habían escuchado.

− Mamá – La llamó Shikadai.

El niño, que había heredado su perspicacia, también había notado ese cambio, esa verdad que se habían negado a creer.

− Estarán a salvo en la torre Hokage – Dijo tomando su mano.

Bolt la miró con el ceño fruncido.

− Pero mamá…

− Volveré por ella – Lo interrumpió Temari – Lo importante es ponerlos a salvo.

Temari se dirigió con paso presuroso a la ventana junto a los niños, saltando hacía atrás al ver una figura saltar a la ventana.

− Soy yo – Dijo Sai alzando las manos – No hay tiempo, debemos poner a los niños a salvo.

Temari asintió y avanzó hacía él.

− ¡Mi mamá! – Gritó Bolt alzando las manos.

− Sasuke esta con ella – Dijo invocando aves de tinta – Andando.

Temari asintió, corriendo hacia él junto a los niños.

Saltaron a las aves con rapidez, Shikadai y Sarada iban con Temari, mientras Bolt iba con Sai. El moreno impulso a las aves y se apresuraron a alcanzar a Sasuke, el cual iba con Hinata y Sky en su halcón.

− ¡Sky!

− ¡Mamá!

Sai y Bolt gritaron al mismo tiempo, el niño se puso de pie en automático, mientras Sai lo tomaba de la cintura para evitar que cayera.

− Necesita atención médica urgente – Dijo Sky con voz suficientemente alta – Deben adelantarse al hospital.

Bolt gritó y trató de saltar hacía el halcón, pero Sai lo sujeto con más fuerza, viendo de reojo a Sasuke. No se había equivocado al ver su mirada.

− Nos adelantaremos – Dijo con calma.

− ¡No! ¡Necesito ir con mamá!

El moreno ignoró los gritos de Bolt y lo sujeto con fuerza.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Naruto corrió lo más rápido que pudo, el barrio Nara estaba desierto cuando llegaron a el, pero la entrada de la casa principal estaba destruida y había numerosos cuerpos alrededor de la casa.

− Hay sangre – Dijo Shikamaru llamando su atención – Es demasiada.

Sus miradas se encontraron, leyendo el miedo en ambas.

− El hospital – Dijo Shikamaru – Deben estar ahí.

Naruto asintió, corriendo junto a él.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Shizune corrió junto a Sai con la camilla preparada, viendo a Sasuke cargar el cuerpo inerte de Hinata mientras la esposa de Sai seguía con sus manos en su vientre, emitiendo una tenue luz azul.

− Aun tiene una hemorragia interna, no puedo cerrarla por completo, también fue expuesta al veneno de Kikaichu que apenas logré estabilizar, pero no lo eh eliminado del sistema – Dijo la morena con voz monótona mientras Sasuke ponía a la mujer en la camilla – El clan Aburame debe tener antídotos para el veneno…

− Shizune puede encargarse – Dijo Sai caminando hacia ellas.

Alcanzaba a ver el tenue hilo de sangre que escurría del ojo izquierdo de la morena, pero Shizune negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

− Necesito que la siga estabilizando en lo que identifico el veneno – Dijo moviendo la camilla hacía el hospital.

Sai apretó los labios sin saber que decir.

− Nos quedaremos con ella – Dijo Temari sacándolo de su ensoñación – Las cosas en el barrio…

− Sky se encargó – Cortó el ninja pintor – Los cuarteles están en modo defensa, aunque aún quedan dos escoltas y un grupo de 10 personas elite al lado de él – Dijo de forma monótona caminando hacía el hospital – Lo más probable es que ya vengan para acá.

" _Por ambas"_

− Danzo está afuera de la aldea – Dijo Sasuke dándose la vuelta empezando a caminar al lado contrario – Me encargaré de él, ustedes cuídenla.

Sai lo observó de reojo con el ceño algo fruncido, confundido de que se quisiera alejar de Hinata en un momento como esos.

− No falles.

Sasuke se detuvo por unos segundos, para luego continuar su camino.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

La miró caminando despacio por el mismo pasillo. Su piel lucía más pálida que de costumbre, y notaba la falta de chakra en ella. La vio ver su capa de nubes rojas y apretar levemente los labios. Sus miradas chocaron con fuerza. Claro contra oscuro, pero mantuvo su mirada serena, al igual que ella.

" _La marioneta de Danzo."_

− Veo que regresó a su ropa habitual.

El moreno no se inmutó por su frase, su capa podía ocultar sus movimientos de ser necesario. Solo necesitaba una razón para matarla, para alejar a su hermano de esa mujer que no le daba confianza.

− ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

La chica lo miró sin decir palabra, comenzando a caminar hacia él, para pasarlo de largo. Por alguna razón, esa actitud logró descolocarlo, aunque tal vez solo fuera su falta de chakra.

− Después de lo que pasó con su esposa, es obvio que fue tras Danzo.

Su voz calmada le provoco escalofrío, era obvio que ese encuentro había sido planeado. Raíz no podía enfrentarse a Danzo.

− ¿Dónde está?

No se giró, y por lo que escuchó, ella no se detuvo.

− En los campos de entrenamiento, pero dudo que pueda hacer algo con ese cuerpo tan débil que posee.

Itachi apretó los puños, escuchando el eco de sus pasos perderse por completo en el pasillo. Luego se encargaría de esa chica.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− ¡Papá!

Se giró ante el grito, su mirada se encontró con la verde de Ino, la mujer sostenía el brazo de su hijo, que se soltó con fuerza y corrió hacia él con rapidez. Sai se puso de rodillas para abrazar al niño, que se aferraba con fuerza a él.

− Tenía miedo – Susurró el niño – Creí que ya no te vería.

Sai lo abrazó con fuerza contra él.

− Estoy bien – Le susurró al oído – ¿Cómo dejaría solo a mi amigo favorito?

Inojin asintió, limpiándose el rastro de lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, comenzando a separarse. Sai se levantó, dirigiendo su mirada hacía Ino, que se acercaba a ellos con paso lento.

− ¿Estás bien?

La mirada de Sai se endureció y se alejó unos pasos de ella. La rubia se detuvo en seco al ver esa acción, mientras Inojin alternaba las miradas entre uno y otro.

− Bolt y Shikadai están en la otra sala – Le dijo Sai sonriéndole quedamente – Tal vez debas ir con ellos.

Inojin lo miró fijamente por unos segundos.

− ¿Y tú? – Dijo con un susurro.

Sai lo miró aun sonriendo, en un intento de tranquilizarlo. Su sonrisa se borró del rostro al escuchar los pasos por los pasillos, viendo la figura de Sky caminar lentamente hacía ellos. Lucía pálida y respiraba de forma un tanto agitada. El borde inferior del parche en su ojo se había vuelto de un color rojo.

Corrió hacía ella cuando la vio sujetarse de la pared para estabilizarse, sujetándola de la cintura antes de que sus rodillas se doblaran.

− ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó.

La chica asintió con calma, restándole importancia y recargando la cabeza en el hombro del chico.

− Es el sello – Le susurró – Está por desvanecerse.

Sai asintió, haciendo que recargara su peso en él.

− ¡¿Cómo está Hinata?!

Ambos miraron a Temari, que llegaba corriendo junto a los niños.

− La estabilizan – Dijo Sky aun con su cabeza en el hombro de Sai – Ya le inyectaron el antídoto.

Bolt corrió hacía ellos junto a Sarada.

− ¿Puedo, podemos ir con ella?

La chica negó lentamente.

− Primero tienen que estabilizarla por completo.

Sai caminó con ella tomada de la cintura lentamente, mientras los niños lo seguían algo a regañadientes. Ino caminó lentamente tras ellos, viendo como sentaba a la morena.

− Debo ir a la entrada – Dijo dándose la vuelta – Deben estar por llegar.

Inojin se levantó asustado, mientras Sky lo miraba con algo de frustración.

− No tiene que hacerlo – Dijo la morena.

Sai se detuvo. Si bien era cierto que Danzo la buscaba a ella, no le dejaría toda esa carga. Se giró hacía ella con una sonrisa en el rostro, una diferente a la que siempre le daba. Se veía realmente sincera.

− Claro que sí, eres una persona realmente importante para mí, Sky-Chan.

La morena abrió un poco la boca y casi saltó de la impresión, abriendo también su ojo a más no poder, al igual que Temari y Sarada. Sai le siguió sonriendo antes de darse la vuelta y seguir caminando.

Ino bajó la mirada apretando los puños, caminando por el pasillo de donde venía la chica.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Miró su figura errática en los campos. No había nadie con él, lo cual lo sorprendió. ¿Tenía tanta confianza en sí mismo?

Saltó y quedó frente a él de improvisto. El hombre no se inmuto.

− No creí que llegarías primero – Dijo viéndolo con pereza.

Itachi caminó un paso hacia él. No tenía tiempo para eso, tampoco tenía muchas oportunidades. Su cuerpo seguía al límite.

− Amaterasu

El hombre dio un gritó, alejándose como pudo del moreno antes de caer de espaldas gritando del dolor. Itachi dio un tenue suspiro y le dio la espalda, comenzando a caminar lentamente. Cerró los ojos por unos momentos. Su cuerpo dolía hasta para dar un paso, y sentía como su respiración se empezaba a entrecortar. Kabuto había curado su cuerpo, pero aún no se recuperaba por completo. Solo necesitaba encontrar un lugar donde pudiera descansar a salvo.

Se detuvo en secó al sentir la presencia a su izquierda.

− Fuuton: Shinkuugyaku.

Saltó de forma automática, esquivando a duras penas las balas de aire, antes de recibir un impacto en los brazos y el abdomen, chocando contra un poste de entrenamiento con un gemido entrecortado.

− ¿Crees que no sé qué tu cuerpo no sirve? – Dijo Danzo caminando hacia él – Fue una estupidez que vinieras hasta mí con tu cuerpo hecho trizas, Itachi-Chan − El moreno le dirigió una mirada de odio, sintiendo como su cuerpo se entumecía, si había sido una estupidez – Al menos servirás de algo.

El hombre alzó su mano hacía él, sorprendiéndolo al dejarlo ver todos los Sharingan que poseía en su brazo derecho, Itachi se pegó al poste en automático.

− Perdí dos hace años gracias a aquella mocosa – Dijo acercando su brazo lentamente hasta el rostro del moreno – Al menos los recuperare.

Itachi sujetó el poste con fuerza al sentir los dedos del hombre en su ojo derecho.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Caminó con paso firme, abriendo la puerta con seguridad, sobresaltando a las mujeres dentro de la habitación.

− No puede estar aquí Hiashi-San – Dijo Shizune mientras canalizaba a Hinata.

El hombre no se movió, quedándose a un lado de la puerta.

− Esta bien – Dijo Ino mientras le pasaba la manguera del suero – No estorba.

Shizune asintió de forma cansada, conectando la manguera antes de abrir el suero y caminar a los estantes.

− El pulso es lento pero estable – Dijo Ino viendo el monitor – La hemorragia cedió.

Shizune asintió rebuscando en los estantes.

− ¿El nivel de hemoglobina es estable? – Preguntó la morena buscando en el cajón.

− Sí, es un poco raro con toda la sangre que perdió.

Shizune se detuvo un momento y miró a Hinata.

− Conéctala, su respiración comienza a ser inestable.

Ino asintió, tomando la cánula que le daba Shizune.

Hiashi las observo trabajar sin decir palabra alguna, agradeciendo internamente que no lo hubieran sacado.

Su pecho ardía de solo ver a su hija en ese estado, conectada a un respirador y con el rostro pálido. Y no podía culpar a nadie más que a sí mismo. Sabía lo que pasaría con Raíz, sabía que ella era parte de esa organización, pero no le importó, solo quería verlos destruidos.

Él había querido protegerla a su modo, haciendo lo que creía necesario, aun sabiendo las vidas que costarían esas acciones.

Su hija mayor había pagado las consecuencias. Aquella que presionó sin piedad hasta que era lo que necesitaba, esa que entregó a Uzumaki en un intento de protegerla, esa que aún estaba con vida debido a un Uchiha y un ninja de la nube.

Fue consiente, al ver la respiración errática de su hija, de todas sus acciones, esos pasos en falso que dio sabiendo lo que significaban, esos que solo habían servido para llevar a su hija al peligro. Quiso caminar hacia ella, tomar su mano y decirle que todo estaría bien, que él se iba a encargar de cuidarla, a ella y a su hijo, pero no tenía el derecho a hacerlo. Ya no.

− El pulso decae – Dijo Ino corriendo hacía los estantes.

Hiashi cerró los ojos, apretando los puños sobre su bastón, suplicando a dios, por primera vez en su vida, que la salvara, pidiéndole que tomara su vida de ser necesario, que dejará vivir a su hija. Apretó los ojos al sentir que sus emociones se desbordaban, el miedo y la desesperación que sentía de solo pensar que ella se fuera. Él solo quería que su hija tuviera la oportunidad de ser feliz junto a su nieto.

Ella se lo merecía.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Llegó justo en el momento en el que Danzo presionaba su mano contra los ojos de Itachi.

Actuó de forma automática, activando el Susanoo y sujetando a Danzo con fuerza con un brazo, alejándolo de Itachi, que cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. La mano apretó el cuerpo de Danzo, que comenzó a tronar levemente.

− Así que has logrado completarlo luego de la última vez.

Sasuke apretó la mano, escuchando el cuerpo tronar con fuerza. Cerró los ojos al percibir el jutsu, desactivando el Susanoo y esquivando el golpe de Danzo. El hombre se quedó quiero en el lugar, viendo con sorpresa a Sasuke, que le permitió ver sus ojos.

− Lo escuché pero me negué a creerlo – Dijo poniéndose de pie – Que lo activaras por alguien tan patética.

Sasuke corrió hacía él con la espada desenvainada, apuntando hacía su brazo. Danzo lo esquivo saltando hacía un lado.

− Fuuton: Shinkuuha

Sasuke apareció tras él con la espada desenvainada.

− ¿Creías que caería en eso de nuevo?

Su espada cortó a Danzo en la espalda, entrecerrando los ojos y creando de nuevo el Susanoo para resguardarse del golpe del kunai en su costado. El Kunai se rompió mientras Danzo saltaba de nuevo hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido.

Le mostró su brazo derecho, donde el ojo de la palma se veía algo cerrado.

− Es el sello – Dijo con calma – Está por romperse, con todo el chakra que gastó peleando con mis hombres, ¿Crees que su cuerpo lo va a soportar? − Sasuke apretó los dientes lanzando su Susanoo hacía él, atrapándolo una vez más − ¿La vas a dejar perderse entre las sombras?

La mano se apretó, y el campo se llenó de sangre una vez más. Sasuke cerró los ojos con impotencia al notar la esencia de Danzo tras él de nuevo.

− ¿La dejaras morir? – Escuchó su burla.

Sasuke se giró para verlo, alzando su espada hacía él.

− Bansho Ten'in − El hombre fue atraído hacía Sasuke, que movió su espada con rapidez, cortando su brazo. Eso rompería por completo el sello – Ella no débil.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Se sujetó el ojo con fuerza, emitiendo un pequeño chillido y apretando sus puños, sintiendo como su espalda se encorvaba.

− ¡Tía! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Escuchó la voz de Bolt y negó con la cabeza mientras apretaba los dientes.

− ¡Temari! ¡Shikadai!

El niño se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre, corriendo al encuentro de su padre.

− ¡Papá! – Gritó el niño.

Shikamaru emitió un suspiro de alivio, abrazando a su hijo por unos segundos.

− ¿Dónde está tu madre? – Dijo separándose un poco.

Shikadai lo miró por unos segundos.

− Ayuda a Sai-San.

El moreno se levantó de golpe, corriendo hacía la entrada de la clínica.

− ¡Bolt! – Gritó Naruto viendo al niño – ¿Tú madre?

El niño miró a Naruto y bajó la mirada.

− Lo siento – Susurró con culpa.

Naruto abrió los ojos a más no poder, mientras Sarada y Shikadai tomaban al niño de los brazos tratando de animarlo.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Shino saltó hacía atrás al lado de Kiba, esquivando los Kikaichu de Toruma mientras lanzaba los propios hacía él, que también los esquivo.

− No dejes que te toque – Dijo Shino viendo a Toruma.

− ¿Qué?

El hombre de gafas se puso de pie lentamente.

− Sus escarabajos, nadie podría salvarte.

Kiba gruño, viendo a Akamaru, que solo ladró.

− ¿Entonces que sugieres? – Le espetó el castaño.

Shino lo miró por unos segundos.

− Ayuda a Temari, parece que tiene problemas con el otro.

Kiba lo vio sorprendido, pero Shino no mostraba ningún indicio de estar bromeando. El castaño gritó, corriendo junto a Akamaru a ayudar a Temari.

Shino lo observó marcharse, viendo de reojo a Sai batallar con el último pelotón de Raíz.

− No puedes vencer el veneno.

Shino miró a Toruma.

− Lo sé – Dijo dando un paso hacia él – No tengo que hacerlo.

El hombre lo miró fijamente.

− ¿Qué harás entonces?

Shino señalo hacía arriba, justo cuando varios hombres de su clan aterrizaron alrededor de ellos.

− Tu padre quiere hablar contigo.

Toruma lo vio sin expresión.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− Por favor – Suplicó una vez más el niño jalando su manga.

La chica lo vio con frustración. Su ojo aun dolía.

− Casi no tengo chakra, no podré ni llegar a la entrada.

Inojin apretó sus manos.

− Puedo crear algo que nos lleve.

− ¿Qué?

Sus ojos verdes la vieron con desesperación.

− Es mi papá – Suplicó de nuevo – ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!

Sky suspiró sujetando su ojo de nuevo.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Escuchó el grito de Danzo, pero siguió avanzando lentamente hacía él, que retrocedía asustado, sujetándose el brazo.

− Maldito Uchiha – Jadeó con desesperación, cerrando los ojos por una fracción de segundo – ¡Por el bien del mundo Shinobi! – Gritó – ¡Por el bien de Konoha! ¡No dejare que ninguno siga con vida!

Itachi lo vio con sorpresa, al ver los sellos aparecer en su pecho.

" _Sello tetragrama invertido"_

− ¡Aléjate de él Sasuke! – Gritó con la fuerza que le quedaba.

El moreno solo vio a Danzo con frialdad, activando una vez más su Rinnegan, creando la ruptura dimensional donde el hombre cayó con un grito desesperado. No sabía a donde lo había mandado, y no le importaba.

− ¡No!

Escuchó su gritó, mientras le dirigía una última mirada de frialdad, cerrando lentamente la ruptura.

Lo vio desaparecer en medio de esa pequeña ventana, que se cerró por completo segundos después. Cerró los ojos, descansándolos por unos segundos, sintiendo por fin el daño en su cuerpo.

Caminó despacio hacía su hermano, que aún estaba recargado en el poste con la cabeza gacha.

− Te has vuelto realmente fuerte – Dijo con voz baja – ¿No es así? Sasuke – El moreno no dijo nada, viendo a su hermano respirar de forma entrecortada – Siempre me pregunte si hubiera cambiado algo al decirte la verdad, ¿Habrías ayudado a padre a entrar en razón? ¿Hubieras tenido voz en el concejo?

El chico guardo silencio por unos segundos.

− No puedo perdonarte – Dijo con lentitud – Sé que también eras un niño, y que solo querías traer la paz, pero sabes, somos Shinobis, luchar por la paz siempre será nuestra misión – Sasuke guardo silencio por unos segundos – Pero podemos elegir el modo de buscarla.

Itachi lo miró por fin.

− ¿Qué hubieras hecho?

Sasuke lo miró con decisión.

– Cuidar a mi familia – Dijo con calma – Posiblemente no apoyes esa creencia, pero seguimos el camino en el que creemos, eso es lo que significa ser un shinobi.

Itachi lo miró sin decir palabra.

− ¿Crees poder perdonarme algún día? – Susurró luego de unos segundos.

Sasuke lo miró por unos segundos.

− No lo sé – Admitió cerrando los ojos.

Él mismo había fallado al intentar cuidar a su familia.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Saltó hacía atrás, creando otra figura de tinta, que no se formó a tiempo antes de que la espada la atravesara. Frunció el ceño sacando su kunai. Se había quedado sin tinta y sin chakra.

− Circle Swords.

El moreno se sorprendió al escuchar su voz, y vio el resplandor caer frente a él, escuchando también los gritos de agonía del último grupo. Se giró con rapidez, viendo a la morena respirar entrecortadamente, siendo sujetada por su hijo.

No supo interpretar el sentimiento que le dio esa sola imagen.

Sintió aire tras su espada, viendo de reojo el tornado que se había formado en la calle. Aunque Temari y Kiba estuvieran heridos, no pudo evitar sentir tranquilidad al ver al último en pie por fin ser derrotado.

Solo esperaba que Sasuke hubiera logrado su objetivo.

Se sorprendió por completo al sentir dos pares de brazos rodeándolo, viendo el contraste de la cabellera rubia y negra junto a él.

− ¡Qué bueno que estás bien! – Gritó Inojin.

Sai los abrazo también algo confundido, viendo a Naruto acercarse a ellos con paso lento. Frunció el ceño al igual que el rubio, que se veía realmente molesto, mientras un grupo de personas se acercaban a ellos.

− ¿Viene a ver si ya no corre peligro?

La frase dicha por su hijo logró sobresaltarlos, haciendo que el ceño de Naruto se frunciera aún más.

− Solo vine a ver por qué tanto alboroto – Espetó el rubio.

Sai le sonrió con falsedad.

− Unos problemas con Danzo – Dijo con un poco de alegría al verse liberado de su sello – Pero no sé preocupe, a pesar de que la aldea lo busca, Raíz pudo encargarse del problema.

Naruto apretó los puños con fuerza, tratando de no dejarse llevar por las palabras de Sai.

− Me alegra oír eso.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Vio a la rubia quejarse con Shizune, pidiendo la alta voluntaria.

− ¡Estoy bien! − Gritó una vez más.

La morena gruño frustrada.

− ¡Bien! – Dijo alzando las manos y saliendo del cuarto.

Entró con paso lento, viendo la mirada de su mujer fija en él, qué camino deprisa y la abrazó con fuerza, logrando sorprenderla.

− Lo siento – Le susurró.

Temari recargó su cabeza en su pecho, algo frustrada con toda la situación.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− ¿Estarás bien?

La morena asintió con calma.

− Me asignaron la misma habitación de ella, aunque solo me tendrán en observación.

Sai miró los pergaminos en la cama y los guardo en su bolsa.

− Claro.

La chica se sentó en la cama, con los pies colgando ligeramente, moviéndolos de atrás hacia adelante.

− ¿Qué harás con Yamanaka?

Sai mantuvo su vista perdida por unos segundos.

− Nada – Dijo con voz monótona – Me cansé de este juego.

La chica frunció el ceño.

− ¿Cuál juego?

El moreno la vio con tristeza.

− Arreglar las cosas, luego van sus amigos y me hablan mal y tener que volver a arreglarlo – Suspiró – Que no me dijera lo que le pidió Hiashi fue el colmó, solo me sirvió para darme cuenta que sus amigos siempre estarán por encima de mí.

La morena suspiró.

− Solo está confundida.

Sai negó con la cabeza.

− Si ella quisiera arreglarlo, lo haría, yo no puedo perseguirla para siempre.

Vio a la morena mover sus pies de atrás adelante.

− No puedo decir mucho sobre eso – Dijo jugando con sus pies – Yo me di por vencida hace mucho tiempo.

Sai la observó por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su rostro cansado y su boca reseca, su cabello lucía alborotado, su piel aún tenía tierra y algunos rasguños, pero por primera vez, no le parecía una niña.

− ¿Era especial?

La vio sonreír quedamente.

− Todo lo contrario, tal vez eso era lo que me gustaba.

Sai asintió.

− ¿Regresaras a la nube?

La chica lo vio con algo de sorpresa.

− Aun no lo sé – Dijo tocando su parche.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

La vio respirar lentamente, aunque su mirada se quedaba fija en ella, por si dejaba de hacerlo.

− Creí que estabas dormida.

Sky caminó unos pasos hacía él con calma.

− Deberías dormir.

− Estoy bien − Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos − ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo del sello?

La chica se llevó una de sus manos a su parche y negó con la cabeza.

− Igual me hubieras pedido que lo hiciera.

Sasuke la miró por unos momentos y negó con la cabeza.

− Ese fue un acto puramente egoísta – Dijo con calma, volviendo a ver a Hinata – Yo simplemente, me negaba a dejarla marchar, no me importo que eso pudiera costar tu vida también.

La chica no dijo nada por unos instantes.

− Estoy viva – Le recordó – Tú, en cambio, debes dejar de culparte.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

− No la protegí – Dijo con molestia en su voz.

− No puedes hacerlo siempre – Dijo recargándose en la pared – Ella es débil y tiene que aprender a defenderse, ¿Qué crees que pasara en la guerra? Aun si no marcha a batalla, ¿Crees que quedarse en la aldea la mantendrá a salvo?

El moreno apretó los puños con fuerza.

− Es mi esposa, yo debí estar ahí.

− No – Lo corrigió la chica – Ella es una Kunoichi – La morena suspiró con cansancio – ¿Qué harás cuando tengas que salir de misión?

Sasuke apretó los puños con fuerza.

− Lo sé – Admitió – Pero aun así…

Sky volvió a suspirar, sujetando su frente.

− Te traeré un café – Dijo saliendo del cuarto.

Sasuke suspiró al escucharla marcharse.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Miró el cielo oscurecido, sin una sola estrella.

− ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Bolt.

Sai negó con la cabeza.

− Nada, solo que pronto comenzara a nevar.

Inojin miró el cielo también.

− La primera nevada.

El ninja pintor asintió. Eso se sentía justo como un mal presagio. Continúo su camino viendo a Ino unas calles más adelante. Apretó levemente sus puños sin detener su camino, ni siquiera cuando la escuchó llamarlo.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− Debería estar en la cama.

Sky le sonrió a Shizune, ofreciéndole una taza de café, que la mujer aceptó con gusto.

− Regresare en unos momentos.

Shizune se recargó contra la encimera, soplándole a la taza antes de darle un sorbo.

− ¿Qué fue esa técnica? – Preguntó con curiosidad – Salvó la vida de Hinata.

La chica la miró con una sonrisa queda.

− Water Make Blood, una técnica que mi madre perfecciono, la última oportunidad en casos desesperados.

Shizune asintió con calma.

− Transferiste tu sangre y tu chakra, ¿Cierto?

La morena asintió con calma, bebiendo un sorbo de café.

− ¿Por qué está sola aquí?

Shizune miró la taza.

− Tsunade-Sama fue a un casino con Sakura, así que me dejaron a cargo.

Sky guardo silencio por unos segundos.

− ¿Te molesta?

La morena negó bajando la cabeza.

− Es más complicado que eso – Admitió – Solo que, a veces quisiera sentir que soy útil para alguien.

Sky le sonrió.

− Hoy lo fuiste para Hinata, y todos los heridos de Raíz.

Shizune le sonrió también.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Tomó su mano con lentitud, se sentía fría al tacto.

Miró su rostro, perdido entre la mascarilla de oxígeno que debía usar, y que mantenía una mirada serena. Aun sabiendo que estaba fuera de peligro, se sentía desesperado por que despertara.

Tanto le había costado admitir lo que sentía por ella, esa desesperación que le causaba la idea de que pudiera perderla, así como había perdido a toda su familia.

− Hinata – La llamó en voz baja – Te amo, por favor, no me dejes.

Recargó la cabeza en la cama con frustración. Como la necesitaba.

Fuera de la habitación, una figura de ojos azules apretó los puños con fuerza, recargando con frustración la cabeza en la pared.

* * *

Y fin, por ahora.

La verdad creo que el capítulo quedó muy dramático, lo edite varios días pero no pude hacer algo diferente.

Respecto a los problemas para ver quien habla, se me dificulta leer poniendo primero los nombres de quien habla, pero si tienen alguna duda pueden señalármela y con mucho gusto editare el capítulo.

Un agradecimiento a todos por leerme, pero me estoy quedando dormido, así que perdón por no mencionarlos.

Espero les guste y me digan que les parecía.

Juds fuera.


	30. Capítulo 30 Last Kiss

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 30.− Last Kiss**

Le punzó la cabeza en cuanto pudo abrir los ojos. Veía borroso y la luz le lastimaba la vista. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, respirando lentamente para calmar el dolor, esperando que lo borroso de su vista se fuera. Su abdomen le dolía y sentía su cuerpo levemente entumecido.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, esta vez de forma lenta, asimilando poco a poco la luz que entraba por la ventana. Después de unos segundos, su vista se dirigió hacía su mano derecha, donde sentía una ligera fuente de calor.

Se sorprendió ligeramente al ver a Sasuke dormido, con la cabeza recargada en la orilla de la cama, sujetando su mano. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y tomo aire de forma instintiva, haciendo que le doliera el pecho, lo que la hizo gemir levemente.

Acaricio el dorso de su mano con su dedo pulgar de forma suave y lenta, aun sonrojada, recordó que en su inconsciencia, había soñado que él le decía que la amaba.

Lo vio abrir los ojos, y verla por unos segundos antes de incorporarse en la silla y desviar la mirada.

− Hola – Dijo la mujer en voz baja.

Sasuke asintió, dándole levemente la espalda.

− Iré a hablarle a Shizune.

Hinata abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero el moreno ya había salido de la habitación. Tocó su abdomen, donde sentía la picazón de una herida. Cerró los ojos tratando de recordar que había pasado.

Intento incorporarse de golpe sin éxito alguno, sujetándose con más fuerza el abdomen, sintiendo algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

− No haga esfuerzo – Sky estaba recargada en el marco, viéndola con aparente tranquilidad – Bolt está bien, esta con Sai.

Hinata la vio por unos segundos, sin saber que decir.

− ¿Qué paso?

La morena se enderezó en la puerta.

− Nada importante.

La chica se dio la vuelta y se alejó, dejándola con más dudas que antes. Shizune llegó segundos más tarde para revisarla.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Dio un suspiro, dejando la carpeta de lado, mientras se dejaba recargar en la silla.

− ¿Pasa algo?

Alzó su mirada hacía Shino y asintió lentamente, señalando la carpeta.

− Suna, que seguro da su apoyo incondicional a Naruto.

Shino leyó la información de la carpeta con lentitud.

− ¿Ustedes informaron?

Sai asintió con lentitud, viendo de reojo al hombre de gafas.

− Akatsuki debe estar por atacar, pero no sé a qué aldea ataquen primero, y dudo que las demás aldeas vallan a un frente de guerra.

Shino guardo silencio por unos segundos, analizando la situación, sobresaltándose un poco cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

− ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Sai viendo a Kiba.

El hombre asintió caminando con rapidez hacía ellos.

− Akatsuki secuestro a Kabuto, Mitsuki me acaba de informar.

− ¿Qué? ¿Para qué lo querrían?

Kiba se encogió de hombros, mirando a Shino.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Caminó con paso lento por los pasillos rumbo a la cafetería, Sasuke y Shizune estaban con Hinata, ella solo quería café y despejarse de todos sus pensamientos por unos momentos.

Se detuvo lentamente al casi estar frente a Hiashi, evitó suspirar y trato de pasar por un lado, pero el hombre le cerró el paso.

− ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó la chica con calma.

Hiashi la miro fijamente.

− Solo quería conocer sus intenciones – Dijo haciéndose a un lado – Se nos informó de la reunión para tratar el futuro de Itachi Uchiha.

La chica lo miró por unos segundos, antes de desviar ligeramente la mirada.

− ¿Busca de nuevo expiar sus culpas en terceros?

El hombre apretó levemente sus puños.

− No conoce lo que realmente pasó en ese entonces.

− No necesito saberlo, me basta con ver a su hija – La chica miró la ventana – La forma en la que la dejo cargar con la culpa durante años.

Hiashi miró a la chica con el ceño fruncido.

− ¿Necesito recordarle que fue su aldea la que asesino a mi hermano?

Sky dirigió su mirada tranquila hacía el hombre.

− Luego de que usted matara al Jefe Ninja que vino a firmar un tratado de paz.

− Intento secuestrar a mi hija – Le espetó.

− Eso nunca fue confirmado, además, su Byakugan le debió mostrar quien era antes de que lo matara – Hiashi frunció aún más el ceño – Así que el que decidiera matarlo, fue decisión suya.

Hiashi apretó los dientes con fuerza.

− Protegí a mi hija.

− El clan Hyuga también es conocido por ser capaz de tomar decisiones acertadas a pesar de la situación, aun así, asesino a nuestro jefe ninja, le cedió el lugar a su hermano y dejo que su hija cargara con la culpa – Dijo la chica con calma.

− No sabe de lo que habla.

− La marca de herida que aún se encuentra en su pecho, solo pudo ser hecho por un puño suave, en el que se especializa su sobrino, al cual curiosamente no vimos en batalla, defendiendo a su prima.

− Cierre la boca.

− Solo fue un comentario – Guardo silencio por unos segundos – Así que supongo que el que valla a ver a Sasuke significa que va a seguir repartiendo sus culpas.

− Voy a ver a mi hija.

− Miembro de Raíz, a la que no le advirtió que Danzo estaba cerca.

− No lo sabía.

− Y ahora irá a culpar a Sasuke de lo que pasó – Continuo la chica empezando a alejarse – Creo que eso es algo propio de usted.

Hiashi la observó alejarse con los puños aun apretados.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Miró los ojos verdes de su compañero en busca de una respuesta. Ese verde que llegaba a contrastar tanto con el suyo, y que lo veía confundido.

− La verdad… No lo sé.

Inojin dejó caer la cabeza en la banca. No sabía a quién más recurrir.

− ¿Está mal si pienso que es lo correcto?

Shikadai dio un suspiro largo.

− Si eso evita que corras a un campo de batalla, tal vez.

Inojin le frunció el ceño.

− Trataba de ser de ayuda.

− Que te maten no es ser de ayuda.

Inojin suspiró con lentitud, alzando su cabeza de la banca.

− No quiero que se valla – Dijo con lentitud – ¿Está mal eso?

Shikadai negó con la cabeza.

− ¿Has hablado con tú mamá? No creo que a ella le guste la idea.

Inojin también negó, analizando la situación.

− La última vez… le dije cosas feas… ciertas… pero sé que la hicieron sentir mal.

− ¿Lo lamentas?

− No.

Shikadai negó con la cabeza, analizando las cosas de nuevo.

− Papá y mamá pelearon – Dijo después de unos segundos – Papá se sentía culpable por alguna razón, y mi mamá no le habla.

− ¿Sabes la razón?

El moreno volvió a negar lentamente.

− Pero sé que fue por la batalla – Dijo en voz baja, acercándose a Inojin lo más que pudo – Creo que el 7mo lo sabía.

Inojin lo pensó por unos segundos.

− Nadie fue a ayudar.

− Lo sé.

Shikadai se separó del rubio, que comenzó a analizar la situación de nuevo.

− Creo que esta fuera de nuestro alcance – Dijo el rubio – Pero aun así, siento que algo malo va a pasar.

Shikadai asintió mirando por la ventana. También tenía esa sensación.

− ¿Paso algo?

Ambos niños miraron a Bolt y Sarada, que se acercaban a ellos con paso lento.

− Mitsuki – Dijo Inojin girándose hacía ellos – Al parecer algo paso en su aldea.

− ¿Grave? – Preguntó Sarada.

− No lo sabemos – Dijo Shikadai – Aunque supongo que es algo normal, después de lo que paso aquí.

Ambos niños asintieron mirándose el uno al otro.

− Iremos a ver a mamá al salir – Dijo Bolt viendo a Shikadai – ¿Tú mamá nos va a acompañar?

El moreno se encogió de hombros, aun recordaba el mal humor que su madre había traído desde la batalla.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Miró a lo lejos la puerta del cuarto, atento a la situación, no quería que Hiashi la hiciera sentir mal.

Aun sentía esa opresión en su pecho, aun cuando estuviera fuera de peligro, la sola idea de perderla lograba hacerlo perder los estribos, no podía imaginarse la vida sin ella a su lado.

¿Cuándo fue que ella comenzó a ser tan importante?

La conocía desde niños, habían estudiado juntos en la academia, pero nunca le había puesto atención, centrado como estaba en su venganza, nunca la notó.

Fue cuando regresó que la vio por primera vez, ella ya había comenzado una relación con Naruto y siempre la veía dando una cálida sonrisa, apoyando al rubio a cumplir sus sueños, ayudándolo a convertirse en Hokage. Los acompañó en su boda, y en el nacimiento de su hijo, siempre viéndola de lejos, sin centrarse por completo en ella, incluso cuando comenzó a entrenar a Bolt, nunca le puso atención.

Fue cuando se separó de Sakura cuando la vio por primera vez. En ese comentario de Bolt, sabiéndola destrozada, pero con la fuerza de darle una sonrisa a su hijo, de enfrentar al Hokage de la aldea con tal de protegerlo. Justo entonces vio lo hermosa que era, la calidez que podía transmitir.

Y entonces la tomó para sí, sumiéndose por completo en esa calidez que solo ella era capaz de transmitirle.

Se enamoró por completo de ella.

Suspiró recargándose por completo en la pared, tratando de dejar de pensar. Cerró los ojos por unos momentos, al sentir la presencia acercarse por el pasillo, lo último de lo que tenía animo era de hablar con ese sujeto.

− ¿Qué quiere? – Espeto sin ánimo.

Desvió su mirada hacía el hombre de cabello blanco que le dio una sonrisa forzada.

− Hablar contigo.

Sasuke dio un bufido.

− No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

El hombre siguió sonriendo, lo que lo molestó aún más.

− ¿Sabes? Siempre se ha dicho que el clan Uchiha no sabe amar, que suele manchar todo lo que toca, lo corrompe a tal grado que termina por destruirlo.

Sasuke lo vio con molestia.

− Solo diga lo que viene a decir.

Jiraiya lo vio con decisión.

− La lastimaras.

− Hmp.

El hombre de cabello blanco caminó unos pasos, apenas pasando a Sasuke, pero sin llegar a la puerta del cuarto.

− ¿Crees que es casualidad que este en ese cuarto?

Sasuke apretó levemente los puños.

− Eso no le importa.

Jiraiya lo miró fijamente.

− Si la amaras, la dejarías ir, la dejarías recuperar su vida.

− Naruto la engaño – Le recordó con fastidio – La dejó por Sakura.

− Se equivocó – Corrigió el hombre − Como cualquier persona, deberías ser capaz de entender eso a la perfección − Sasuke lo vio con irritación, Jiraiya sonrió y alzó sus manos – Me voy, solo piensa en lo que es lo mejor para ella.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Le pasó las carpetas a Sai, preparando lo que hacía falta para el juicio que sucedería unas horas más tarde.

− Espero que Naruto no lo posponga por lo que pasó con Kabuto – Dijo Sai con aire cansado.

− No lo creo – Le contesto Sky – Necesitan deshacerse de él.

Sai asintió con lentitud, mirando de nuevo las carpetas. Alzó la cabeza cuando vio a Sasuke entrar con paso lento.

− ¿Estás listo? Aún faltan unas horas y…

− Me divorciare de Hinata.

Sai y Sky lo vieron por unos segundos sin saber que contestar, viendo cómo se daba la vuelta con la misma calma con la que entró, como si no hubiese dicho nada.

− ¡A dónde vas Sasuke-Idiota!

Sai miró a Sky correr atrás de Sasuke hasta salir por completo de la oficina, sin saber cómo debía identificar lo que había pasado.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

" _Te amo"_

Esas palabras… ni siquiera podía recordar si él se las había dicho. Y ahora ella estaba con Naruto.

Recargó su cabeza contra la mesa, de verdad había sido un idiota.

− La reunión será dentro de… − Shikamaru se quedó callado al ver el rostro de Naruto. Lucía realmente triste − ¿Qué pasó?

El rubio miró a Shikamaru y se recargó en la silla con lentitud.

− Lo siento.

− ¿Eh?

Naruto asintió, con una mirada ausente.

− Mis estupideces también te afectaron a ti, ¿Cierto? – Negó con la cabeza – Debí tomar las riendas de mi vida hace tiempo.

Shikamaru caminó hacía el rubio con precaución.

− No te entiendo.

El rubio lo miró con tristeza.

− Perdí a Hinata, la perdí para siempre.

Shikamaru llegó al frente del escritorio y lo miró con duda.

− No eres del tipo que se da por vencido.

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

− Esto… él… No puedo pelear contra eso.

Shikamaru se sentó y azoto las manos contra el escritorio del rubio con fuerza, sobresaltándolo por completo.

− En unas horas será la reunión con el concejo por el futuro de Itachi, así que concéntrate en eso, después podrás aclarar las cosas con Hinata.

− Ella…

− ¡Que te concentres! No podemos dejar que ellos liberen a Itachi Uchiha – Dijo con firmeza − Te ayudare a recuperarla después de eso.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Parloteando, una nueva palabra que había aprendido pocos días atrás, y no pudo evitar relacionarla con su hijo que se quejaba del frío que estaba haciendo.

− ¿Papá?

Sai lo miró, aun caminando.

− ¿Qué pasa?

Inojin miró el camino algo sonrojado.

− ¿Ella se irá?

Sai se detuvo en secó, mirando con asombro a su hijo, que jugaba despreocupadamente con uno de sus tirantes.

− No lo sabemos aún, la guerra lo decidirá.

" _Puede que ninguno de los dos regresé"_ Pensó el hombre con pesadez.

− No quisiera que lo… − Inojin se calló al ver a su madre frente a ellos al lado de Sakura.

Sai también se detuvo, viendo a Ino con el ceño algo fruncido.

− Hola – Dijo la rubia con voz baja.

Sakura bufó, mirando a Sai con molestia.

− ¿Qué quieres aquí anormal?

Sai rodó los ojos, ignorando el comentario de la mujer y comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

− Necesito hablar contigo – Dijo Ino caminando hacía Sai.

Sakura la jalo del brazo, haciéndola retroceder.

− No tenemos de que hablar – Respondió Sai pasándola de lado junto a Inojin.

Ino apretó los puños con fuerza, dándose la vuelta viendo la espalda de Sai mientras se alejaba.

− ¡Eso es! ¡Huye! ¡Es lo que siempre haces!

Ambos, padre e hijo, se detuvieron por completo, girándose hacía la rubia que los veía con la cara roja y los puños apretados.

− ¿Qué? – Dijo Sai confundido.

Ino lo vio con los ojos llorosos.

− ¡Tú solo estás corriendo lejos! – Lo acusó apuntándolo con un dedo – ¡No abandonas a tu familia! – Reclamó – Pero que vas a saber de eso… Tú no tienes emociones.

Sai abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sin saber que refutar a la mujer.

− ¡Cállate!

Ino miró con sorpresa a Inojin, que fue el que había gritado.

− ¡No le hables así a tú madre! – Le gritó Sakura.

− ¡Tú no te metas! – Espetó el niño que dirigió su mirada hacía su madre – Siempre has dicho que papá corrió lejos, que no supo ser un buen esposo, pero siempre fue tu culpa – Tomo airé, sintiendo que comenzaría a llorar – ¡Tú fuiste la que quiso separarse! En lugar de hablar con él, tú… tú… ¡Abandonaste a tu familia!

Ino abrió los ojos a más no poder.

− Y-Yo no quería…

− ¡Aun ahora lo traicionas! – Gritó de nuevo el niño – Como es posible que Sky-San se preocupe más por él que tú – El niño comenzó a llorar quedamente − Ellos comenzaran una familia… Y nosotros… Dejaremos de serlo para siempre.

Ino quiso avanzar hacía el niño, pero Sai lo tomo en brazos, desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

− No – Dijo la rubia en voz baja estirando la mano – Mi familia…

Sakura la tomó de los hombros, tratando de hacerla reaccionar, pero la rubia se soltó bruscamente y comenzó a correr con rapidez.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Lo alcanzó a detener en los campos de entrenamiento, sin saber cómo era que el moreno podía caminar tan rápido. A pesar de que se había detenido, el moreno no dejo de darle la espalda.

− ¡¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?!

Sasuke siguió dándole la espalda.

− Ya lo dije, lo mejor para todos es que nos separemos.

Sky lo vio con irritación.

− ¡Fuiste tú el que le ordeno que se casaran en primer lugar!

− Eso fue un error.

La morena dio un bufido y se cruzó de brazos.

− ¿Lograste tu objetivo entonces? ¿Solo querías vengarte del 7mo Hokage?

− Hmp.

La morena bufó con molestia.

− Claro, ahora que tienes todo lo que necesitabas ya no la ocupas – Sasuke apretó los puños – Ya te la llevaste a la cama, seguro lo disfrutaste, pero te cansaste de su forma de ser y de cuidar al hijo de otro – El moreno apretó aún más sus puños − ¿Quién querría quedarse atado a alguien tan inútil?

− Cállate.

− ¿Por qué? Fue mi vida la que casi se queda con la de ella por esa razón, creí que alguien del clan Hyuga sería más fuerte, pero resulto ser que no, alguien así jamás podría ayudarte a renacer tu clan, solo sería un estorbo.

− Sky – Dijo el moreno con los dientes apretados.

− Solo es alguien reemplazable, ya encontraras a alguien que no de tanta lastima…

− ¡Skiadrum!

El moreno se giró hacía ella con el Rinnegan activado, desconcertándose al ver su mirada decidida, aún más cuando le dio una bofetada que lo hizo retroceder unos pasos.

− ¡Ya deja de correr idiota! ¿No entiendes que ya no estás solo?

Sasuke la vio unos segundos sin saber que decir.

− Yo… solo la voy a lastimar.

Sintió sus brazos rodearlos por la cintura y su cabeza recargada contra su pecho.

− Deja de correr – Repitió – Vamos a estar a su lado.

Sasuke solo cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la sensación de protección.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Camino por el largo pasillo con calma, queriendo alejar el sentimiento de sentirse tan idiota.

" _¿Busca de nuevo expiar sus culpas en terceros?"_

− Maldita mocosa – Mascullo abriendo la puerta con fuerza.

Dio un suspiro para calmarse, admitiendo que tenía razón.

" _Lo amo"_

Cerró los ojos sujetándose el puente de la nariz, esas palabras dichas de la forma más sincera que había visto, solo transmitiendo ese sentimiento de amor que sentía por la otra persona.

Caminó hasta su escritorio, sacando de golpe los formularios para matrimonio y comenzando a llenarlos.

Se detuvo un momento a pensar con un poco de ironía, quien diría que un miembro de la rama principal organizaría la boda de alguien de la rama secundaria. Neji Hyuga debía considerar eso casi un honor.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− ¿No te aburre la comida? − Hinata sonrió ante el comentario de Temari y negó con la cabeza, bajando la mirada unos segundos después − ¿Pasa algo?

La mujer negó levemente con la cabeza.

− Es solo que… Sasuke está… algo raro.

Temari asintió lentamente.

− Creo que es por el juicio.

Hinata la vio sorprendida.

− ¿Qué juicio?

Temari le devolvió la mirada sorprendida.

− Hoy es el juicio de Itachi Uchiha – Miró a Hinata con duda – ¿No te lo dijo? Sai incluso preparo un caso completo.

Hinata negó con la cabeza, volviendo a bajar la mirada.

− Nadie me lo dijo – Miró a Temari – ¿Sabe si Sai pedirá la pena menor?

La rubia volvió a verla con sorpresa.

− Sai… pedirá Amnistía.

Hinata abrió la boca confundida.

− Él… mató a casi todo su clan.

Temari asintió, sentándose en la cama de Hinata.

− Yo tampoco lo entiendo – Admitió con pesar – Discutí con Shikamaru por eso.

Hinata lo analizó por unos segundos, buscando una respuesta a esa decisión.

− Danzo – Dijo en voz baja tras unos segundos.

− ¿Qué? – Preguntó Temari confundida – ¿Qué pasa con él?

Hinata junto sus manos sobre sus piernas, analizando la forma correcta de decir lo que pensaba.

− Cuando volvimos de la misión del rescate de Skiadrum, Sasuke discutió con él, dijo que había caído en las tretas de Danzo Shimura.

Temari asintió despacio.

− Dado el pasado de Raíz… ¿Entonces por qué se unió a ellos? ¿Qué paso realmente esa noche?

Hinata negó lentamente.

− No lo sé.

Temari suspiró pesadamente, mirando la puerta.

− ¿Es cierto que vino tu padre?

Hinata asintió sonrojada.

− Fue algo extraño, casi no habló.

− ¿Y eso?

La mujer se encogió de hombros, jugando con la sabana.

− ¿Cómo están los niños? No han venido a verme.

Temari jugo también con la sabana por unos momentos, de cualquier forma se iba a enterar.

− Fueron con Mitsuki, al parecer secuestraron a Kabuto.

− ¡¿Qué?!

Temari se levantó de inmediato para detener a Hinata, que había querido sentarse de golpe.

− Eso – Dijo recostándola con lentitud – Fue apenas ayer.

Hinata se tomó la frente con una de sus manos. La guerra estaba cada vez más cerca.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− Estamos… aquí.

Sky se quedó en silencio al ver a Sai hablando con Inojin en voz baja. Ambos estaban un poco alejados del lugar donde se realizaría el juicio y se veía como el niño se limpiaba las lágrimas de la cara.

− Creo que están ocupados – Dijo Sasuke sacándola de su ensoñación.

− ¿Eh? – Dijo confundida − ¡Ah! Si, aún falta para que los llamen.

Sasuke la siguió a la puerta de la sala, viendo a su hermano sentado en una de las bancas. Tenía las manos esposadas y los ojos cerrados, aunque estaba seguro que sabía que habían llegado.

− El concejo ya es encuentra reunido – Escucharon tras de ellos.

Sasuke no se giró al reconocer la voz de Naruto, Itachi no abrió los ojos. Sky los vio alternadamente, antes de caminar hasta donde estaba Sai.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Camino por la habitación hacía la ventana, analizando la situación en la que lo habían puesto unos ninjas sin importancia.

− Rinnegan – Susurro.

Sasuke realmente amaba a esa mujer.

Negó con la cabeza con rapidez, no podía comenzar a dudar en esos momentos, él iba a crear ese mundo perfecto, ese mundo donde estuviera ella, donde estuviera a su lado de nuevo. No necesitaba esos sentimentalismos.

− Storm acaba de llegar con Kabuto.

El hombre asintió viendo a Zetsu, que había salido de las sombras.

− ¿Cuál es el pago?

Vio a Zetsu avanzar hacia él con calma.

− Quiere la cabeza de Sasuke Uchiha.

Obito no pudo evitar sonreír debajo de la máscara.

− Dile que le daremos la oportunidad de cortarla el mismo.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Naruto vio fijamente a Sai, ignorando a los Uchihas en esa sala.

− ¿Amnistía? – Dijo con seriedad – ¿Por todos sus crímenes?

Sai le señalo la carpeta.

− Si revisa, se dará cuenta que solo seguía ordenes de la aldea.

− Órdenes de Raíz – Dijo Naruto rebatiendo.

Sai le sonrió falsamente.

− Órdenes de Hiruzen Saratobi, el cual dio la orden directa de hacerlo.

Naruto apretó los puños, sin quitar su mirada de Sai.

− Eran ordenes secretas – Dijo Shukaku viendo a Itachi – Lo que lo convierte en traidor.

− Lo sería si fuera él quien lo hubiese revelado.

− ¿Y no fue así? – Preguntó Naruto.

− No, fue el propio Danzo el que revelo esa información.

Sai se mantuvo firme, aun cuando viera todas las miradas enojadas fijas en él. Era quien podría romper la caja que guardaba todos los oscuros secretos de la aldea, aún más cuando ya no tenían el sello de Danzo que los mantuviera callados.

− Aun así, cometió muchos crímenes como Akatsuki – Dijo Naruto.

− Ninguno fue comprobado según recuerdo – Rebatió rápidamente.

Naruto apretó los puños.

− Atacar a Shinobis de esta aldea – Dijo viendo a Sai con molestia – Yo mismo fui testigo.

− Recolectaba información – Corrigió Sai – Pero creo que es bastante evidente el mal manejo en decisiones del tercer Hokage.

− ¿Qué? – Dijo Shikaku.

Sai asintió.

− El no informar adecuadamente de sus planes, o solo informárselo a ciertas personas – Dijo volviendo a sonreír – Creo que tal vez no confiaba lo suficiente en los miembros del concejo.

− ¡¿Qué está diciendo?! – Dijo Inojin levantándose.

Sai lo miró y señalo la carpeta.

− Las pruebas de la misión para recolectar información, el 3er Hokage lo aprobó.

Naruto analizó la información por unos momentos.

− ¿Qué nos dice que no es aliado de Akatsuki? ¿Qué no traicionara a la aldea luego de las órdenes que tuvo que cumplir?

Sai asintió con calma.

− Por eso Raíz lo mantendrá vigilado.

− No creo que Raíz baste – Dijo Naruto – Aun están ocupados con la reconstrucción de sus oficinas y casas.

Hiashi se levantó con lentitud, viendo a Sasuke de reojo.

− El clan Hyuga ofrece uno de sus miembros para que se integre a la guardia que planee Raíz.

Todos los miembros del concejo se quedaron de piedra, así como Sai y Sasuke, Itachi había abierto los ojos al escuchar esa declaración. Era rendición no oficial del clan Hyuga sobre el juicio de Itachi.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

La mirada de Hinata se dirigió hacía él apenas cruzo la puerta. Desvió la mirada avergonzado por la actitud infantil que había tenido, y caminó hasta ella.

− ¿Cómo estás? Temari me dijo lo del juicio.

Sasuke tomó su mano y se sentó en la silla, manteniendo la mirada gacha.

− El clan Uchiha siempre ha tenido problemas en la aldea – Comenzó aun sin verla – Posiblemente desde la creación de la misma, con el paso del tiempo las cosas solo empeoraron, si tomamos en cuenta que el segundo Hokage también odiaba el clan, supongo que el transmitió ese sentimiento hacía sus allegados.

Hinata lo miró sin entender a que venía esa plática.

− ¿Por qué…?

− Danzo – Dijo sin verla – Después de la 3ra guerra, con la deserción de Saratobi, se rumoro que el clan estaba enojado porque el nombre de mi padre no fue postulado a pesar de su fuerza, según me había dicho mi madre, mi padre solo trataba de evitar más peleas – Apretó la mano de Hinata contra la suya – En el ataque del Kuybi, se sospechó del clan, decían que solo el Sharingan puede controlar una bestia con cola – Sasuke alzó su mirada hacía Hinata – En ese entonces apenas era un bebe, pero a nadie se le ocurrió que la portadora pudo perder el control, de un ataque, solo culparon al clan – Cerró los ojos unos segundos – Ese fue el principio del caos.

Hinata apretó la mano de Sasuke, tratando de comprender lo que decía.

− No lo sabía – Dijo en voz baja.

Sasuke la miró de nuevo.

− Fuimos reubicados, el descontento en el clan comenzó, pero Danzo estaba atento a todas las acciones que se tomaban – Cerró los ojos con fuerza – El clan planeo un golpe de Estado, Danzo la masacre Uchiha − Hinata abrió la boca con sorpresa – El 3er Hokage lo aprobó, Itachi y Raíz lo ejecutaron – Hinata se cubrió la boca con su mano libre – Mi hermano intento detenerlo, pero no pudo, así que al final pidió poder dejarme con vida a cambio de cumplir las órdenes.

− Sasuke…

− Es un idiota – La interrumpió el moreno – Sé que aún era un niño en ese entonces, pero… fue un idiota.

Hinata no dijo por varios minutos. ¿Cómo habían sido capaz de hacer todo eso? ¿De cargarle la culpa a un niño que solo trataba de salvar a su familia?

− ¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes? – Preguntó con voz rota.

− Más de 10 años – Dijo con calma – Esa fue la razón por la que volví a la aldea.

Hinata negó con la cabeza, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

− ¿Por qué querrías volver a una aldea que mató a tu familia?

El moreno no dijo nada por unos segundos.

− Sky – Dijo viendo a Hinata – No puedo contarte su pasado, pero me obligo a darme cuenta de las cosas – Dijo con calma – Mis padres querían proteger la aldea, al igual que mi hermano, yo regresé para mantener en alto el nombre de mi clan, demostrarle a todos que se equivocaban.

− Yo…

− No lo asimiles – Dijo el moreno tomando la mejilla de la mujer, limpiando las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas – Creo que ya era el momento de contarte la verdad.

Hinata se limpió las lágrimas también.

− Lo si-siento… n-no lo sabía.

Sasuke la miró a los ojos.

− No puedo cambiar mi pasado – Dijo acercándose a ella – Pero puedo proteger mi presente.

− Sasuke…

− No puedo renunciar a ti, por qué… − Se quedó callado unos segundos, sin poder completar la frase – Eres muy importante para mí.

Hinata recargó su frente en la de Sasuke, dándole lo más cercano a un abrazo que pudo.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− ¿Estás muy callada?

La morena se sentó en la cama, mirando de reojo al hombre en ella.

− Solo lo normal – Dijo estirándose – Estoy cansada, fue un día pesado, sobre todo al darle todas las notificaciones a Lady Tsunade.

El hombre se acercó a ella, mirándola fijamente.

− ¿Le dijiste que te uniste a Raíz?

Shizune se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama.

− Aún no, espero el momento adecuado.

Escuchó el bufido del hombre tras ella.

− Eso dijiste sobre decirle sobre lo nuestro.

La morena dio una risa nerviosa.

− No sé cómo lo tomé, no quiero que te haga daño.

El hombre negó con la cabeza, recargándose en la cabecera.

− ¿Por qué te uniste a Raíz? No me lo dijiste.

Shizune jugó con sus manos por unos momentos.

− Lo pensé mucho… pero no llegare a ningún lado si nunca tomo mi propio camino – Le sonrió – Tú estás en él y eso es muy bueno − Lo vio sonrojarse y se recargó en sus piernas – Quiero ser de ayuda, aunque no me convence el entrar a Raíz, quiero intentarlo.

− Lo harás bien – Dijo jugando con su cabello – Aunque será mejor dormir, es tarde y mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano.

Shizune lo abrazó asintiendo con la cabeza.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Se detuvo de golpe en la puerta, justo al sentir la presencia tras ella, esperando un ataque en cualquier momento.

− ¿Qué necesita? − La rubia la miró con temor, cosa que la sorprendió – Sai debe estar adentro, iré…

Ino le sujeto el brazo, pudo sentir la desesperación pasar a través de su brazo, por lo que se soltó con rapidez.

− Lo sé, yo… − Cerró los ojos con fuerza, antes de verla fijamente – ¡Vengo a suplicarle que no tenga una familia con Sai!

− ¿Qué? – Susurró.

Ino negó con la cabeza, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban un poco debido a las lágrimas.

− Esto es todo lo que me define – Dijo viéndola con desesperación – Mi orgullo es todo lo que tengo, y lo estoy dejando a un lado… así que le suplico… ¡No me quite a mi familia!

Sky solo se quedó viéndola con sorpresa, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

− Yo…

− ¡Regrésamelos por favor!

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Miró al grupo que se comenzaba a preparar, el "líder" preparaba todos sus cuerpos para el ataque.

Era un poco extraño para él regresar a la aldea, no podía ni recordar la última vez que lo hizo. Tal vez cuando Minato lo venció.

− Están listos – Dijo Zetsu apareciendo tras él.

Asintió con lentitud.

− Lo sé – Dijo colocándose la máscara – Que inicie el ataque a Konoha.

* * *

Y fin, por ahora.

Una disculpa por la tardanza, pero tuve varias ocupaciones y algunas cuestiones personales que me mantuvieron alejada de la computadora, pero ahora que todo va mejor, prometo tratar de actualizar más seguido, aunque también debo actualizar mis otros fics, así que tardaré un poco.

Sobre el capítulo, no tengo mucho que decir, solo que espero les haya gustado. También que me digan que les pareció.

Un agradecimiento a los guest, así como a Avis − Lynn Moriiko − Lizeth de Uchiha − Srta. Perseidas − Itzel 33 − Diam − Tsuki-shin − Betsabe903 – Nymfhetamina −Mishiel-chan Uchihalove por sus comentarios. Espero les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo.

Sin más por el momento, Juds fuera.


	31. Capítulo 31 Muéstrame tu sonrisa

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 31.− Muéstrame tu sonrisa**

Miró sus manos fijamente, esperando el momento oportuno de tocar esa puerta. Recién había salido del hospital, Temari la esperaba en la entrada para llevarla de compras, dándole animo de forma silenciosa.

Tomo aire con calma, tocando la puerta segundos después, tenía que ponerle fin a eso. Un buen final.

− Pase.

Entró con paso lento, mirando los ojos azules verla con sorpresa, dejando los papeles de lado y levantándose de la silla.

− Buenos días.

Se vieron un momento con incomodidad, dejando pasar los segundos, en los que la mujer se sentó, al igual que el rubio.

− ¿Estás bien? ¿Bolt está bien?

La mujer asintió, viendo a Naruto con un leve sonrojo.

− Estamos bien, gracias.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por varios segundos.

− Escuché que te casaste con el Teme.

Hinata asintió sonrojada, rascándose la mejilla en un gesto de incomodidad, no era un tema del que pudieran sacar una conversación normal después de todo lo que habían pasado.

− Tiene poco tiempo.

Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza, antes de verla fijamente. No se lo había preguntado la última vez que hablaron.

− ¿Está todo bien con eso? ¿Te trata bien?

− Si.

El silencio reino entre ellos una vez más. Hinata buscaba las palabras correctas, Naruto quería insultar a Sasuke por todo lo que había pasado.

− Lo siento, el único culpable de todo soy yo y…

− No es así – Lo interrumpió Hinata.

− ¿Qué?

La mujer tomo aire antes de verlo.

− La razón por la que estoy aquí es porque nuestra relación no tuvo el mejor desenlace.

El rubio se rascó la nuca.

− Lo sé, y lamento eso, fui demasiado idiota.

Hinata no rebatió eso.

− Yo sabía lo de Sakura – Dijo viendo sus manos – Pero nunca tuve el valor de enfrentarte.

El rubio abrió los ojos a más no poder.

− ¿Tú…?

Hinata asintió.

− Tal vez de haber sido más fuerte las cosas hubieran sido diferentes − Naruto negó con la cabeza – Pero las cosas terminaron tan abruptamente, que nos afectó más de lo que debería.

El rubio no supo que decir por varios segundos.

− La única lastimada fuiste tú – Admitió – Me comporté como un idiota en ese aspecto − La morena le sonrió quedamente – Quisiera regresar el tiempo y darme cuenta de lo mal que estaba actuando – La miró con esperanza – Pero si tú me dieras otra oportunidad...

− No – Le interrumpió la morena – Es por eso que estoy aquí.

− ¿Qué?

− Yo… te agradezco por todo – Dijo la morena viendo al rubio fijamente – Cuando era niña, solo me la pasaba llorando, cometiendo una equivocación tras otra, sin embargo me enseñaste el camino correcto, me diste una hermosa familia y recuerdos que atesorare por siempre.

− Hinata…

− Te agradezco cada Navidad, cada estrella que pusiste en el árbol, cada regalo que abriste junto a Bolt.

− Yo…

− Cada mañana que compartimos juntos, gracias por todo – La morena se levantó – Pero me temo que es momento de poner fin a todo – Naruto abrió la boca poniéndose de pie también – Si quieres hablar con Bolt, puedes hacerlo – Dio una inclinación antes de darla la espalda − Adiós, Naruto-Kun, espero seas feliz.

− Hinata…

La morena no se detuvo ante su nombre, avanzando por el pasillo con paso firme.

"− _Desde hoy y para siempre estaremos juntos, pase lo que pase seremos una familia, nunca los abandonare y los protegeré de cualquier mal, lo prometo. Gracias por no rendirte, por caminar a mi lado y permitirme caminar junto a ti… Gracias a ustedes, por fin la soledad se fue."_

− ¡Hinata!

El rubio rodeo su escritorio, corriendo atrás de ella, siendo detenido por los Jounin que iban a entregar sus reportes. Los hizo a un lado con fuerza, volviendo a correr hacia la morena, que ya había desaparecido de su vista.

"− _Hinata, yo… Quiero el divorcio"_

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza ante ese recuerdo, corriendo más rápido.

"− _¡Y pretendes que me quedé aquí estancado junto a alguien a quien no amó solo porque me da una posición en la aldea!"_

− No…

"− _Todo pasa por esta oficina, si quieres una misión, si quieres dar una clase, incluso si quieres un trabajo, no te darán nada… Entiende que debes regresar a la mansión Hyuga, es por el bien de todos"_

Sacudió una vez más la cabeza, siendo consiente de todos los errores que había cometido con la mujer con la que compartió su vida.

− ¡Hinata! − El rubio se quedó con la mano extendida, hacía la puerta de entrada, de donde la morena se había alejado junto a Temari, de dejó caer de rodillas, apretando sus puños con fuerza – No me dejes, no quiero estar solo de nuevo – Susurró.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

La vio pasar los documentos de un lado a otro con el rostro serio, analizando cada uno antes de ponerlo sobre otro montón.

− Ya es hora – Dijo llamando su atención – Sasuke debe estar esperándonos.

La chica asintió, acomodando los papeles restantes y poniéndose de pie. Sai la miró con duda, al verla tan preocupada.

− ¿Pasa algo malo?

La morena negó con la cabeza, caminando hacía la salida junto a él.

− Es solo que lo que paso con Kabuto me tiene preocupada, así como lo de Suna, no falta mucho para marchar a la guerra y no creo que estemos listos, además esta Sasuke con su esposa que…

− Sky…

− Si, sé que puede mejorar viniendo de un clan tan prestigioso, pero eso también trae preocupaciones, ya que su clan ha estado muy inactivo e incluso apoyo la moción para la libertad de Itachi Uchiha y…

La morena abrió los ojos a más no poder cuando sintió de lleno los labios de Sai sobre los suyos, el moreno había cerrado los ojos y parecía muy calmado. Sintió sus mejillas arder y se separó bruscamente de un empujón.

− ¡A!... ¡Ah! – Le gritó alejándose – ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

Sai le sonrió.

− No me dejabas hablar, así que no vi otra forma de interrumpirte sin ser grosero.

La chica sintió que se ponía aún más roja de lo que ya estaba.

− ¡N-No puedes hacer eso! ¡Eso es solo para las parejas!

El moreno ladeo levemente la cara con duda.

− Estamos casados.

La morena se quedó con la boca abierta, sin saber cómo responder. Había hecho una mala elección de palabras sin duda.

− Solo… ¡No puedes hacerlo sin mi permiso!

Sai le sonrió de nuevo.

− ¿Pero si no guardabas silencio como podía pedirlo?, además Sasuke lo hace siempre con Hinata-San.

− ¡No es lo mismo! ¡Ellos son pareja!

− Pero nosotros también estamos casados.

La chica corrió hacía la puerta completamente roja, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la lógica de Sai.

− ¡Me voy por Inojin a la academia!

Sai la dejó marchar aun con duda, no entendía por qué el comportamiento tan extraño de la chica, era solo un beso, ni siquiera había invadido su boca con su lengua. Puso una mano sobre su mentón para luego negar con la cabeza tomando los papeles del escritorio, tal vez más tarde podría preguntarle a Sasuke si sabía porque la chica se había enojado tanto.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

La castaña abrió y cerró la boca en varias ocasiones, por instantes pensó que posiblemente parecería un pez fuera del agua.

− ¿Él de verdad…?

Neji asintió, mirando hacía un lado.

− También me sorprendió – Admitió.

Tenten negó levemente con la cabeza, sin saber cómo contestar.

− ¿Y si me negara?

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron a más no poder, observando a la castaña con un deje de pánico en su mirada.

− Yo… buscaría alguna forma de convencer a Hiashi-Sama de que es lo correcto.

Tenten lo observó apretar los puños con fuerza, rascándose la nuca con incomodidad.

− No estoy diciendo que me voy a negar – Dijo con calma – Solo que… No me gusta que me ordenen cosas.

Neji asintió, desviando la mirada.

− Yo… con todas las normas que debía cumplir, nunca pensé en poder hacerlo.

− ¿Qué?

El castaño se acercó a la chica, tomando su mano izquierda.

− Mi vida se enfocó en el odio – Dijo con pesar – Y luego de eso me enfoqué en proteger a mi prima, debo admitir que fue más por culpa que por obligación – Miró un momento la mano de la castaña, antes de dirigir su mirada a ella – Y siempre te puse en segundo lugar.

− Neji…

− Así que ahora tengo la oportunidad de corregir mi error – Acercó su rostro al suyo, tomando su mentón con su mano libre – Tenten, ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

Tenten se sonrojo, sin saber cómo responder a esa pregunta.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Miró a la rubia acercarse a ella con una sonrisa en el rostro, por alguna razón, podía notar lo tensa que estaba esa sonrisa.

− ¿Puedes creerlo Shizune? – Dijo Tsunade sonriendo con las manos en las caderas – Me dijeron en la dirección del hospital que habías dado tú renuncia, que solo estabas entregando expedientes, ¿Puedes creer semejante estupidez?

La morena desvió la mirada nerviosa, conocía perfectamente el carácter de Tsunade, sabía que la rubia, a diferencia de ella, era capaz de montar una escena en medio del pasillo del hospital.

− Creo que sería mejor hablar de eso en otro lugar – Dijo Shizune entregando una carpeta a la enfermera del lugar – En estos momento estoy algo ocupada.

Tsunade frunció el ceño, caminando tras la morena.

− ¿Entregando los expedientes? ¿Piensas dedicar todo tu tiempo a ser la asistente del Hokage?

Shizune sintió que una gota de sudor frio recorría su espalda, ante solo el hecho de terminar de informar a la rubia de todo lo que había hecho en su ausencia.

− También renuncie – Dijo entregando otra carpeta.

Se apresuró a ingresar a un consultorio vacío antes de que la rubia comenzara a gritarle en el pasillo. Aunque tal vez estar con ella en un espacio tan reducido y rompible, no había sido la mejor opción.

− ¡Ahora mismo me vas a explicar que pasa! – Le exigió la rubia.

Shizune por poco se encogió, recordando el porqué de sus acciones, y dándose fuerza mentalmente para enfrentar a la mujer que cuido de ella.

− Yo… lo siento – Dijo con una inclinación – Pero creo que es tiempo de tomar control de mi vida – Suspiró con pesadez – Creo incluso, que ya me había tardado en hacerlo.

Sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban, con un poco más de 40 años encima, aun se preguntaba qué era lo que le veía el joven heredero del clan Aburame.

− ¿Y ahora me dirás que también tienes novio? – Le replicó la rubia enojada.

Shizune se sonrojo un poco más todavía.

− De hecho…

− ¡Tiene que ser una broma! – Gritó la rubia rompiendo de un golpe la silla que estaba a su lado, asustando un poco a la morena – ¡Me voy por unos días y te descontrolas por completo!

Shizune negó con la cabeza.

− Mi relación comenzó hace tiempo – Admitió – Pero no había tenido el valor de decírselo.

La mirada que le dedico Tsunade le indicó que tal vez no era el mejor momento para contarle eso.

− ¿Qué pasa realmente? – Dijo la rubia mirándola fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

Shizune dio unos pasos hacia atrás de forma automática.

− Yo… me hice amiga de otras personas… me ofrecieron un trabajo nuevo, y me ayudan a entrenar… De hecho estoy a punto de liberar…

Su dialogo entusiasta se cortó de pronto al ver a la mujer partir la mesa de un golpe, ya era la segunda cosa que rompía en esa platica.

− ¿Nuevos amigos? – Espetó – ¿Renuncias al trabajo por unos nuevos amigos? – Dijo con burla – Pero a mí, que te cuide por tantos años, que te convertí en mi alumna, ¿Me abandonas sin decir nada?

Shizune cerró los ojos por unos segundos.

− No la estoy abandonando – Dijo en voz baja, evitando decirle exagerada – Aunque reconozco mi error al no informarle mis planes.

Tsunade apretó un pedazo de madera, evitando romper más cosas.

− ¿Quiénes son tus nuevos amigos? ¿Por qué aceptaste su propuesta?

Shizune tomo aire, viendo a la mujer con decisión, aun cuando sintiera que le temblaran las piernas.

− Tengo más de 40 – Dijo con voz firme – Pueda que sea un poco tarde, pero es momento de que tome el control de mi vida, no puedo pasarme la vida dependiendo de otros – Apretó sus puños con fuerza – De verdad, debo tomar mi propio camino.

Tsunade frunció el ceño, acercándose a la rubia.

− ¿Quiénes son tus amigos? – Shizune negó con la cabeza − ¿Quién es tu novio? ¿Iruka?

− ¡No!

− ¿Genma?

− No

− ¿Kakashi? ¿Raido?

− ¡Es Shino!

La morena se tapó la boca con ambos manos, sintiendo que saldría humo de su cabeza de lo roja que estaba.

− ¿El Chunin maestro de la academia? ¿El joven Shino?

− Es Jounin – Susurró la morena.

Tsunade abrió la boca, mirando a la morena fijamente.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Miró a Inojin caminar con paso decaído, ignorando todos los gritos de sus amigos, que se dirigían a la casa Uchiha para el recibimiento de la esposa de Sasuke. Bolt estaba platicando con Shikadai y Sarada con Mitsuki.

− ¿Pasa algo?

El rubio la miró por unos momentos, para luego negar con la cabeza.

Sky suspiró, mirando el camino por unos segundos. Desde el juicio de Itachi Uchiha, Sai e Inojin se comportaban extraños, eso sin contar con la extraña petición que la heredera Yamanaka. Se detuvo unos momentos al mirar al lado del camino, recogiendo un diente de león con una sonrisa.

− Toma – Dijo extendiendo su mano hacía Inojin.

El niño la miró por unos segundos con duda.

− ¿Qué? ¿La flor?

La morena asintió, aun extendiendo la flor.

− Mi padre decía que si pedías un deseo y luego soplabas la flor, este se haría realidad.

El niño puso una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro.

− ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿4? – La chica siguió sonriendo, a pesar de la sensación de malestar que sintió ante esas palabras – Esos son solo cuentos de hadas.

− No siempre es así – Dijo ladeando un poco la cabeza – Cada cuento de hadas tiene un poco de verdad, no pierdes nada con intentarlo ¿No?

El niño lo miró por unos momentos, sin entender su razonamiento, para luego tomar la flor entre sus dedos.

" _Que vuelva a tener a mi familia"_ Pensó mientras soplaba con fuerza.

Los pétalos volaron en diferentes direcciones, dándole una extraña sensación de paz.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacía la morena, que le daba una sonrisa cálida, y luego puso su mano sobre su cabeza.

− Vamos, los demás deben estar esperándonos.

Inojin asintió, caminando junto a ella para alcanzar a los demás.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Tamborileo los dedos sobre la mesa de la florería, antes de recargar su cabeza con lentitud.

− _Eso no puedo decidirlo yo._

− _¡¿Qué?!_

− _No es mi decisión, es de Sai, así que debería hablarlo con él._

 _Ino apretó sus puños con fuerza._

− _¡¿No le importa destruir a mi familia?! ¡Solo viene aquí a tomar la vida de los demás!_

 _La vio suspirar, antes de darle la espalda._

− _Si sus elecciones hubieran sido las correctas, no tendría este problema, y no hablaría conmigo – Avanzó hacía la casa aun sin verla – No necesito recordarle que le di muchas oportunidades para corregir sus errores._

Resopló, alejando un poco su fleco de su cara.

Odiaba admitir que tenía razón, que la había visto besar a Sai varias veces, que lo había alentado a ir hacía ella, y que ella, como buena idiota, había decidido escuchar a Sakura, dejando que sus inseguridades tomaran el control de su vida.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota?

Ella era la sucesora del clan, sabía mejor que nadie como era la política entre las aldeas, sabía que si la chica lo hubiese querido, habría declarado la guerra a la aldea por la falta de respeto que Sai había cometido al besarla.

Y lo odiaba.

Odiaba que ella fuera mejor persona, odiaba que fuera más calmada y que le hubiese dado esas oportunidades que ella no aprovecho. ¿Cómo podría competir con alguien como ella?

− ¡Ino!

La rubia se asustó, al ver a Sakura entrar corriendo a la tienda.

− ¿Qué quieres frente? – Dijo con algo de brusquedad.

La pelirosa tomo aire y la miró con miedo.

− ¡Tsunade-Sama está discutiendo con Shizune en el hospital!

− ¡¿Qué?!

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

La mirada que le dirigió Sasuke casi lo pudo convertir en piedra, o en ceniza si decidiera activar sus ojos.

− ¿Qué hace él aquí?

Sai le sonrió, palmeando el hombro de Itachi sin tener en cuenta su incomodidad.

− Raíz debe vigilarlo, por lo que lo tuve que traer con nosotros.

Sasuke lo miró fijamente.

− ¿Nosotros?

El moreno asintió aun sonriendo.

− Sky y Aburame-San no deben tardar, aunque Kakashi también dijo que iba a venir.

− ¿Kakashi?

El ninja pintor asintió.

− Así como Temari-San, supongo que también Shikamaru-San…

− ¿A cuántos invitaste? – Le preguntó el moreno irritado.

− Solo ellos.

Sasuke bufó, caminando por el pasillo.

− Pongan la mesa.

Sai caminó tras él.

− Eso sonó como un "Sirvan de algo"

− Hmp.

Sai se rascó la nuca, siguiendo a Sasuke hasta la cocina.

− Bese a Sky y se enojó.

El moreno estuvo a punto de chocar con la mesa. Se giró hacía Sai viéndolo con duda.

− ¿Por qué la besaste? – Casi espetó.

− Es mi esposa – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Y no dejaba de hablar.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de darse una palmada en la frente, sin entender el modo de pensar de Sai.

− No tienes que besarla sin su permiso.

Sai la miró con molestia.

− Pero es mi esposa.

El moreno lo vio con irritación de nuevo.

− Te la pasas besando a Ino, y no te decides si vas a regresar con ella o no, Sky no es el tipo de mujer con el que puedas jugar.

Sai le frunció el ceño.

− No estoy jugando con ella.

Sasuke lo miró fijamente.

− Tsk.

Sai apretó los labios, tal vez preguntarle a Sasuke no había sido la mejor opción después de todo.

− Suenas como un hermano celoso.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, Sai lo había molestado tanto que había olvidado que Itachi seguía en la habitación.

− Pongan la mesa – Dijo con voz dura antes de darse la vuelta.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Miró las compras una vez más, para después ver a Temari.

− ¿Necesitamos todo esto?

La rubia asintió con una sonrisa, pasando las bolsas de ropa, zapatos y joyas que había comprado, no solo para su familia, si no para ella y Bolt también, a pesar de la negativa de Hinata,

− El perezoso pagara todo – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Hinata le sonrió algo incomoda, tomando las bolsas y comenzando a caminar a la casa.

− ¿Va todo bien con ustedes?

Temari bajó un momento la cabeza, para después mirar al frente.

− Puedo ser sincera al decir que no – Dijo apretando las bolsas – Entiendo en parte por que hace las cosas que hace, aunque no las justifico, sé que yo nunca actuaría de esa forma si se tratara de Suna – La rubia desvió la mirada hacía un lado – Pero tampoco puedo decirle que no vea por el futuro de la aldea.

Hinata asintió, sintiéndose culpable en parte.

− ¿Qué ha dicho sobre la guerra?

Temari se encogió de hombros.

− Sé que espera que me quede aquí como una damisela en apuros a esperarlo con paciencia su regreso, pero está loco si cree que lo hare.

− ¿Irá también?

Temari asintió, viendo el piso.

− Gaara me convoco, ya que sigo siendo una Kunoichi de Suna – Suspiró mirando a Hinata con algo de miedo – Pero aún no se lo digo a Shikamaru.

Hinata la miró con duda.

− ¿La convoco?

Temari asintió algo nerviosa.

− Bueno, fue más bien una invitación – Dijo con una sonrisa – Sabía que me molestaría si no lo hacía.

Hinata asintió con calma.

− ¿Y Shikadai?

La rubia suspiró de nuevo.

− Supongo que se quedará en la aldea con sus abuelos, pero no sé cómo lo tome Shikamaru, es una guerra después de todo, puede que ninguno de los dos vuelva.

Hinata miró el camino.

− Pero, estamos protegiendo el futuro de nuestros hijos, aun si no volvamos, que ellos estén a salvo es lo importante.

Temari asintió.

− ¿También irás?

Hinata no respondió por unos segundos.

− Sai-San me pidió que fuera como búsqueda, pero creo que su esposa no se veía muy convencida.

Temari no respondió, era muy notorio el pensamiento de la morena respecto a Hinata.

− Puedes golpearla y mostrarle que se equivoca – La animó la rubia.

Hinata rio levemente.

− Creo que no sería mala idea.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− ¡Tadaima!

Sasuke caminó por el pasillo con cuidado al escuchar el inconfundible grito de Bolt, solo para ser medio arrollado en un impetuoso abrazo que le dio el niño, al que se sumó Sarada segundos después.

− Trajimos el resto de las cosas – Dijo Mitsuki alzando una bolsa.

− ¡Vamos a colgarlas! – Gritó Bolt corriendo hacía el niño.

Sarada se quedó en el mismo lugar, viendo a Sasuke fijamente.

− Okaeri.

La niña asintió con una sonrisa, corriendo finalmente hacía los demás.

− Están muy animados – Dijo Sky caminando hacía Sasuke.

El hombre se encogió de hombros, viendo a Mitsuki colgar las letras al alargar los brazos. Sufrió un leve estremecimiento al recordar a Orochimaru.

− No sabía que aun la tenías.

La voz de la chica lo sacó de su ensoñación, viendo la fotografía en sus manos.

− Sarada la encontró – Dijo restándole importancia – Aunque no te reconoció.

La chica lo miró con una sonrisa, volviendo a dejar la fotografía donde estaba. Su madre solía burlarse de esa foto que se habían tomado en compañía del equipo Hebi, ya que solo las mujeres eran las que sonreían. Y ella lo hacía porque Karin la había hecho reír.

− Ah pasado mucho tiempo.

Sasuke la miró por unos segundos.

− Nunca te eh vuelto a ver sonreír de esa forma.

" _Sin preocupaciones"_

− En ese entonces era una niña – Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Las cosas cambian cuando creces.

La vio avanzar por el pasillo con calma.

− Sai me lo dijo.

La chica por poco se tropieza, mirando a Sasuke con algo de duda.

− ¿Eh?

El moreno la vio por unos segundos, antes de volver a enfocar su atención en los niños.

− ¿Por qué no lo evitaste?

La morena desvió la mirada.

− Me tomó por sorpresa.

− Hmp – Dijo aun sin verla – ¿O es porque él está por casarse? ¿Te tiene confundida?

La chica bajó la mirada por una fracción de segundo, recordando la invitación en la papelera de la casa. No era solo eso, la batalla a estallar, _esa_ boda, Ino Yamanaka con sus peticiones extrañas, Sai besándola, Inojin triste.

− No, solo me tomo por sorpresa.

− Hmp – El moreno miró a los niños unos segundos – Mira.

La morena miró a los niños, empezando a caminar hacía Sasuke al no notar nada extraño.

− ¿Qué…? − Se hizo para atrás en automático al ver que Sasuke levantaba su mano, pero sin poder evitar el golpe que recibió en la frente con los dos dedos − ¡Deja de golpearme la frente! – Le espetó caminando a la cocina.

Sasuke la miró marchar con un poco de satisfacción, al menos por unos momentos, la había hecho olvidar todas esas preocupaciones.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Shino detuvo su marcha al llegar al hospital y ver todo el alboroto que se había formado.

− ¿Es una urgencia? – Escuchó de una enfermera – De lo contrario le recomiendo que no entre.

El moreno negó con la cabeza lentamente.

− Vengo por alguien.

Aunque ese "alguien" era posiblemente la causante de esa conmoción.

− Puede esperar afuera – Le recomendó la chica.

El moreno ignoró sus palabras y entró con paso lento. Los pasillos del hospital nunca antes le habían parecido tan tétricos como en esos momentos.

Se detuvo al localizar a Shizune, que estaba cerca de una mesa, mientras Sakura e Ino estaban al lado de Tsunade. Shizune parecía asustada, pero no retrocedía ante la rubia. Al cabo de unos segundos, las miradas de todas las mujeres recayeron en él.

− ¡Tú! − Sintió un poco de miedo al ver la mirada furiosa de Tsunade recaer sobre él, pero su expresión se mantuvo igual que siempre − ¡Mira lo que ocasionas!

Shizune se interpuso entre ambos, antes de que la rubia avanzara hacía Shino.

− Él no ocasiona nada – Dijo con voz calma, todo lo contrario a como se sentía – Soy yo, tomando por primera vez el control de mi vida.

La rubia la vio sin saber que decir.

− Shizune…

− ¡No más viajes de casino a casino! – Espetó con fuerza – No más cubrirle la espalda cuando este ebria, apoyar a su alumna estrella con cosas que sabemos que están mal ¡Quiero vivir mi vida!

Tsunade apretó los puños.

− Nadie te ha pedido que te quedes a mi lado – Dijo dándole la espalda – Ve a donde quieras, pero ten en cuenta que tal vez la puerta no estará abierta cuando regreses.

Shino puso su mano sobre el hombro de la morena al verla temblar levemente, mientras la figura de Tsunade se perdía entre los pasillos junto a Ino y Sakura.

− Lo siento.

Escuchar su voz la calmó lo suficiente como para rodear su cintura con sus brazos y recargar su cabeza en su pecho.

− No, era momento de hacer esto – La morena tomó la mano de Shino con fuerza – Solo está enojada, debí decírselo personalmente y no dejar que se enterara por otro lado, pero en unos días se le pasara.

O eso esperaba.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Los platos estaban listos, los arreglos, y la comida en la mesa, solo faltaba la invitada principal, que llegaría dentro de poco junto con Temari.

Podía ver la incomodidad del chico Nara, que se mantenía alejado de la conversación que mantenía Sasuke con Kakashi y Sai, posiblemente eran tácticas de guerra, dado lo que había pasado con Kabuto no podían estar tan calmados.

Se puso en alerta, sintiendo un segundo después como era acorralada contra la pared de la cocina, con un Kunai presionando contra su pecho, al tiempo que su mano derecha llevaba un kunai hacía el cuello de quien la había atrapado.

Vio con calma los ojos negros que la escrutaban, evadiendo el genjutsu.

− Así que todo el tiempo estuviste fingiendo.

La morena no respondió, presionando el Kunai en el cuello del chico.

− ¿Qué quiere? Si hubiese querido matarme, hubiera atacado directamente.

Itachi apretó los labios.

− ¿Por qué me liberaron? Sé que eres el titiritero que mueve Raíz.

La morena lo miró con calma.

− Me alaga que piense eso, pero me temo que solo soy un miembro más, mejor dígame, ¿Qué es lo que realmente quiere saber?

Itachi presiono el kunai en el pecho de la chica.

− ¿Qué relación tiene con mi hermano?

Le había molestado ver esa que le pegara en la frente, era un símbolo de hermandad que había entre ellos. Solo entre ellos.

− No le importa, si tiene duda, pregúntele a él.

Se molestó.

Había durado tantos años fingiendo, sufriendo, cargando con toda esa culpa, con el odio de su hermano, pero de pronto, había alguien más entre ellos, entre esa relación que no podían arreglar. Por más egoísta que sonara, quería el perdón de Sasuke. Quería que su hermano le sonriera a él, se preocupara por él, lo defendiera a él, no a ella.

− Sé lo que Danzo le hizo.

La chica frunció los labios.

− No sabe nada – Dijo con calma – Ni siquiera sabe quién es en realidad Madara, y se supone que es un genio – Exclamó con un poco de burla.

El moreno la miró con sorpresa por unos segundos, solo había sido una pequeña fracción lo que se había distraído, pero el dolor del golpe logró hacerlo soltar el Kunai.

− ¡Hija de…!

Se dejó caer de rodillas mientras llevaba las manos a su entrepierna, sintiendo el dolor recorrerlo por toda la columna, viendo de forma borrosa como la morena pasaba a su lado con calma.

− Y es un genio – Repitió aun con burla.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Temari tomó todas las bolsas de sus manos, sonriéndole e indicándole que abriera la puerta. Hinata la miró con duda antes de hacerlo.

− ¡OKAERI!

Se sobresaltó ante el grito, llevando sus manos a su boca que se había abierto de impresión. Sabía que los niños eran los que habían gritado, pero ver a todos los demás atrás de ellos. Shikamaru, Sai y su esposa, Kakashi, Sasuke. El moreno la miraba con un esbozo de sonrisa que hizo latir su corazón, y sin querer comenzó a llorar sin querer.

− ¡No llores! – Gritó Bolt corriendo a abrazarla.

Hinata le devolvió el abrazó, mirando a todos con una sonrisa.

− Gracias.

Bolt continuo abrazándola por un rato, hasta que la mujer tomó su mano y lo llevó hacía la casa.

− La comida está lista – Dijo Sai sonriéndole.

− ¡El tío Sai hizo rollos de canela!

Sai continúo sonriendo a una extrañada Hinata, que lo veía con duda ante el apelativo que el niño había usado con él.

− Gracias Sai-San.

El moreno continúo sonriendo.

− ¡Shino-Sensei!

La morena se giró y le sonrió a Shino, que llegaba tomado de la mano de una sonrojada Shizune.

− Me alegra ver que estas mejor – Dijo Shino.

Hinata asintió.

− Fue gracias a los cuidados de Shizune-San.

La charla continuo entre todos por unos momentos, antes de que se sentaran a comer.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− Toma.

Sasuke miró a Sky antes de tomar los Onigris. Siempre terminaban en ese recibidor.

− ¿Me vas a decir que te pasa?

La morena rodo los ojos, comiendo un dango, ignorando por la pregunta mientras le extendía un papel.

− ¿Cuándo?

− No lo sé – Dijo la morena cuando terminó de masticar – Pero supongo que no tardará demasiado.

− Hinata acaba de salir del hospital.

− Lo sé.

El moreno se tomó la frente con sus manos por unos segundos, sin saber que decir.

− ¿Sai ya lo sabe?

− Si, programo entrenamientos individuales con Inojin, te sugiero que hagas lo mismo con los niños y con tu esposa.

El moreno no pudo evitar resoplar.

− ¿Itachi les dijo algo sobre el plan de Madara?

− Solo lo que ya sabíamos – Dijo recargándose en la pared – Creo que sabe menos que nosotros.

Sasuke miró el bambú caer, se les estaban agotando las opciones.

− ¿Sai se lo dijo a Naruto?

La chica miró los peces antes de responder.

− Creo que no le creyó, supongo que piensa que al reforzar la defensa y dejar indefenso el centro de la aldea, se enfrentara a una guerra civil.

Sasuke apretó los puños.

− Eso es una tontería.

La morena recargó la cabeza en la pared.

− Lo es, pero el concejo sabe de todos los secretos que guarda Raíz, secretos que pueden ser dichos ahora que ya no está el sello, es un barril de pólvora a punto de estallar, y no se van a arriesgar a que suceda − Sasuke asintió, mirando hacía la casa, donde Hinata charlaba con Temari y los niños. Esas mismas teorías de conspiración le habían quitado a sus padres y destrozado la relación con su hermano – Deberías decirle lo que sientes.

Sasuke no despego su mirada de la mujer.

− Me casé con ella.

La morena rodó los ojos.

− Suenas a Sai.

Sasuke la miró con molestia.

− Tsk.

Escuchó su risa y giró su rostro.

− Vamos, me llevare a Sai, así pasaras tiempo con ella.

Sasuke entró tras ella, aún sin apartar la mirada de Hinata.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Acomodó las almohadas sobre la cama, doblando las cobijas sobre la cama.

− Se acaban de dormir.

Se giró hacía el moreno, que cerraba la puerta con calma.

− Gracias por todo – Dijo sonriéndole – Fue una linda bienvenida − Sasuke se acercó a ella, tomándola del mentón – ¿P-Pasa algo? – Preguntó nerviosa por su toque.

El moreno la besó, haciéndola perderse entre sus labios, abrazándolo por el cuello, emitiendo un pequeño chillido cuando la cargó y la acostó sobre la cama.

− No eh podido hablar contigo en todo el maldito día – Dijo el moreno besando su cuello.

Hinata gimió levemente, mordiéndose los labios con fuerza, y jalando levemente el cabello del moreno.

− L-Lo siento.

Sasuke la volvió a besar, mordiendo sus labios.

− Eh querido hacer esto por días – Dijo mordiendo su cuello.

− ¡L-Los n-niños! – Dijo la mujer exaltada.

− Están dormidos, solo no hagas ruido.

El moreno metió las manos por debajo del vestido, entre las piernas de la morena, deshaciéndose de su ropa interior. Luego regresó a besar su cuello, bajando beso a beso hasta llegar a su hombro. Fue detenido por el vestido, y molesto, lo tomó del cuello.

− ¡N-No l-lo rompas!

La morena se levantó levemente, sacándose el vestido hacía arriba, deteniéndose levemente por el peso del moreno. Sasuke tomó el vestido y lo lanzó a un lado, volviendo a besar su cuello, antes de besar su clavícula para luego morderla, deslizando después los labios hacía su pecho. Desabrochó su sujetador y lo lanzó hacía un lado.

Hinata hecho la cabeza hacía atrás cuando el moreno comenzó a lamerle los pezones, succionándolos con fuerza.

Ambos comenzaron a jadear, haciendo que la morena se cubriera la boca con una de sus manos.

Sasuke deslizo su mano por el muslo, subiendo hasta el inicio de su espalda, acariciándola con delicadeza. Hinata se aferró a su espalda con la mano libre, mordiendo la otra para no gemir.

Sasuke apartó su mano para besarla, invadiendo su boca con su lengua y mordisqueando sus labios.

La mujer rompió el beso al hacer la cabeza hacía atrás cuando sintió que el moreno se hundía en su interior. Sintió todo su cuerpo vibrar, le daría vergüenza admitir que también estuvo fantaseando con ese momento.

Quería gritar, y por un momento, del que se sintió culpable después, deseo que Temari o Sai se hubiesen llevado a los niños.

Sasuke la comenzó a embestir de forma lenta, controlándose, con miedo a lastimarla, pero le era complicado con la mujer clavando sus uñas en su espalda.

− S-Sasuke – Jadeo – P-Por f-favor.

El moreno la vio, pasando los brazos al lado de su cara.

− ¿Qué? – Le susurro mordiendo su oreja.

La vio sonrojarse aún más, para después fijar sus ojos vidriosos en él.

− Más – Le suplicó.

Sasuke la volvió a besar, hundiendo su lengua en ella de la misma forma en que lo hacían sus penetraciones, hasta que la morena rompió el beso en busca de aire.

Comenzó a penetrarla más rápido, viendo como sus pechos subían y bajaban, su mirada se detuvo en los tensos pezones, quería tocarlos. Los volvió a chupar y los mordió, haciendo que Hinata volviera a morderse la mano.

− Vamos – La instó penetrándola con más fuerza.

Hinata sintió como su cuerpo temblaba, sin poder acallar por más tiempo sus gemidos, perdiéndose entre los besos de Sasuke, que ahogo sus gemidos dentro de su boca, para después sentir el calor en su vientre, indicando que el moreno había acabado dentro de ella.

Sasuke se dejó caer sobre la chica, atrapándola con su peso en el colchón, como había querido tenerla todos esos días que estuvo en el hospital.

− Te amo – Le susurró Hinata abrazando al moreno.

Sasuke acaricio su cabello, devolviéndole el abrazo.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− No deberías beber tanto.

El rubio dirigió su mirada hacía su maestro, que lo miraba desde el sillón.

− ¿Qué más da?

Jiraiya vio con un poco de desesperación el semblante triste de Naruto.

− Tu eres el que no sé rinde – Le recordó.

El rubio se cubrió el rostro con un brazo.

− No merezco ni luchar por ella, solo siento el deseo de que el teme se equivoque, que le haga tanto daño que ella regrese a mí, y eso está mal, hasta un idiota como yo sabe que eso está mal.

Jiraiya negó con la cabeza.

− Es un deseo humano – Le dijo con calma – Y no está mal desearlo.

Naruto bufó.

− Será mejor concentrarme en la aldea – Dijo volviendo a beber – Al menos quiero protegerla.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

El ambiente estaba tensó, pero así lo sentía desde que Sai le había informado la situación.

− Shino-Sensei, terminé.

El hombre miró a Inojin, que había levantado la mano, para luego ver hacía la ventana, de donde dos de sus insectos regresaban.

− ¡Todos de pie! – Gritó asustando a los niños – ¡Una fila y al refugio! – Los niños lo vieron con duda, sin saber que decir − ¡Ahora!

Todos se levantaron de golpe, formándose y comenzando a correr por los pasillos, mientras el moreno iba de salón en salón para dar el aviso. No sabía cuánto tiempo tenía antes de que se dieran cuenta de que los había notado.

Miró a los niños correr y sintió desesperación, no podía emitir la alarma, que podría desalojar de forma rápida los salones, sin dar aviso de haberlos descubierto.

− ¡Shino! ¿Qué pasa?

Miró a Iruka y negó con la cabeza, corriendo hacía otro salón.

− Dé el aviso, no accionen la alarma, que todos salgan de inmediato.

Iruka asintió, corriendo también.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Shizune detuvo su andar hacía raíz cuando vio a Sai, el verlo salir corriendo de las oficinas de Raíz, junto a más miembros de este, no fue el mejor augurio, sobre todo luego de escuchar tantos gritos.

− ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó asustada.

Sai la miró por unos segundos.

− Reportan casos de enormes animales en el centro de la aldea y…

La voz del moreno se perdió en medio de todas las explosiones, que los arrojaron hacía los lados antes de caer al suelo con un ruido sordo. Sabía que había gritos por todas partes, pero que estos se habían perdido en medio del zumbido en los oídos.

El cuerpo se sentía pesado con todo el polvo que había, por lo que no pudo ver, ni escuchar, los gritos de quienes huían de un alguien de cabello Naranja.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− Tobi cree que Deidara-Senpai exagero.

El rubio sonrió.

− Cállate idiota, el arte es hermoso.

El hombre no dijo nada, mirando el nuevo paisaje en Konoha.

Los animales de uno de los Pain corrían por las calles de la aldea, ocasionando un caos peor que el de las explosiones de Deidara. La academia había dejado de existir, así como parte de los barrios Hyuga y Nara.

Escuchó los gritos agónicos de la gente y no pudo evitar sonreír dentro de la máscara.

El ataque a Konoha había comenzado.

* * *

Y fin, por ahora.

La nueva portada es obra de Dani Delgado, muchas gracias, de verdad me gustó mucho.

Bueno, con Hinata y Naruto, creo que fue más un final que debían darle a la relación, al menos Hinata, que es una personaje que no suele guardar rencores, y que era mejor que terminara de una buena forma, o al menos de cómo lo sienta ella.

En la parte de Ino, no digo que Sky sea perfecta, pero quiero dar a entender cómo se siente una mujer en ese tipo de situación, así la otra mujer sea la peor del mundo, siempre se le ve como "perfecta". Un paso antes de admitir todos sus errores y hacerse cargo de ellos.

Shizune y Tsunade, creo que fui un poco dramática, pero la relación entre ellas suelo percibirla un poco de esa forma, ya se arreglaran después.

Con Sky y Sasuke, quería replantear una vez más que su relación es fraternal, se preocupan el uno por el otro, y que eso molestaría a Itachi, ya que él quiere mucho a Sasuke y se sentiría un poco desplazado. La relación de Itachi y Sasuke va a mejorar con el tiempo.

El título es un capítulo del manga de Fairy Tail, que creí que quedaba con el capítulo.

Y el final, bueno, creo que un poco de intriga siempre es bueno.

También los invito a darse una vuelta por mi nueva historia, Tabú, aunque es una temática completamente diferente, espero llame su atención.

Sin más por el momento, un agradecimiento al guest, así como a – Tieve − Itzel 33 – Dagorfly − Lizeth de Uchiha − Tsuki-shin – Nymfhetamina y wendyl0327 por tomarse el tiempo para comentar. Sus comentarios de verdad son muy importantes.

Sin más por el momento, espero les haya gustado y me digan que les pareció.

Juds fuera.


	32. Capítulo 32 Batalla Konoha (1ra Parte)

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 32.− Batalla Konoha.**

 **Parte 1.- Ataque.**

El polvo comenzaba a asentarse, pero el impacto de las explosiones aun la mantenía desorientada. Como pudo se puso de pie, saliendo de lo florería, que parecía caería de un segundo a otro.

Dio una bocanada de aire al salir a la calle, viendo como el resto de la aldea lucía igual que lo que un día fue la florería familiar. Lo único bueno era que solo ella estaba dentro cuando todo pasó.

− Inojin – Susurró después de unos segundos.

Enfocó su vista hacía el edificio de la academia, para descubrir que no quedaba ni un rastro de este, no había ni un solo pilar de pie.

− ¡Inojin!

Corrió por las calles, ignorando el polvo y los escombros, veía a ninjas con mascara sacar a personas de los escombros y desaparecer con rapidez, llevándolos probablemente a un lugar seguro. No eran Anbu, debían ser Raíz. Tal vez Sai ya estuviera junto a Inojin protegiéndolo, pero ella debía estar junto a su hijo también.

− ¡Ino!

Se detuvo en seco ante el grito de Shikamaru, saltando hacía atrás, apenas esquivando un enorme ciempiés que había aparecido de la nada. Su boca se había abierto a más no poder, sin entender por completo lo que pasaba.

Cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza por unos segundos.

− ¡Yo me encargo! – Les gritó a Shikamaru y Chouji, que no supo de donde había salido – ¡Vallan por los niños!

Chouji miró a Shikamaru, que negó con la cabeza, señalando atrás del animal, donde unos lobos se acercaban a ellos con rapidez.

− Demonios – Musito Shikamaru preparando su sombre – ¡Encárguense del grande!

Su sombra se volvió picos, atravesando a los lobos, viendo a Chouji agrandar su mano para sujetar al insecto, apretando su cabeza hasta que estalló con un ruido acuoso. Ino se alejó para esquivar la sangre que caía en la calle, no podía enfocar a quien fuera que hubiera hecho esa invocación.

− Tenemos que darnos…

Se quedó sin aliento al sentir una mano sobre su cabeza, estaba fría, no era un compañero queriendo llamar su atención, la estaban atacando. Por el pánico en el rostro de sus compañeros, sabía que no era nada bueno. ¿En qué momento se descuidó?

− ¿Dónde está Naruto Uzumaki? – Escuchó tras ella.

La rubia tembló sin querer, si Shikamaru lucía ese rostro de miedo...

− ¡No se lo digas! – Gritó con fuerza.

Se moría de miedo, no creía que sus piernas la soportaran por mucho más tiempo, pero tenía un deber, tenía que proteger su hogar, el mundo que le heredaría a su hijo. Además de que lo más probable era que la mataran aun si decían dónde estaba Naruto.

− Sí así lo quieren – Escuchó tras ella.

− ¡Ino! – Gritó Shikamaru corriendo hacia ella.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, hubiera deseado no estar enojada con su hijo antes de morir.

Escuchó un zumbido cerca de su oído y abrió los ojos debido a la sorpresa, sintiendo como el agarre sobre su cabeza disminuía y viendo caer a su lado un brazo.

El cabello negro oscilo cerca de sus ojos, viendo a la chica que la había salvado mover una espada hacía un hombre de largo cabello naranja, que esquivo el ataque saltando hacía la calle, la mujer hacía saltado hacía él aun moviendo su espada, pero más lobos aparecieron, cortando el camino de la chica, que volvió a saltar al edificio, justo a su lado.

− ¿Esta bien? − Ino, que aun temblaba levemente, asintió despacio con la cabeza – Bien.

Como había llegado había desaparecido. Se tomó la cabeza con una de sus manos temblorosas, viendo a Shikamaru acabar con el resto de los lobos mientras Chouji corría para encontrarla. Justo había tenido que ser ella la que la salvaba.

− ¡Ino! ¿Estás bien?

Le asintió a Chouji, saltando hacía él, trastabillando al aterrizar. Sus piernas aun no dejaban de temblar.

− Vamos, debemos ir a la academia – Susurró como pudo.

El hombre asintió, corriendo hacía Shikamaru sosteniendo a Ino del hombro.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− ¿Están bien?

Tenten le asintió a Lee, mientras se ponía de pie. La cabeza aun le punzaba, y podía escuchar un chillido en uno de sus oídos, pero no estaba herida de gravedad. Neji ya se había levantado.

− La aldea está bajo ataque – Dijo el castaño con el Byakugan activado – El edificio de la academia desapareció por completo.

Tenten abrió la boca levemente.

− Los niños…

− Siempre hay protocolos, seguro están bien – Interrumpió Lee – Será mejor irnos.

Los dos asintieron, corriendo juntos hacía la academia de Konoha. Lee había interrumpido antes de que dijeran algo más, sabiendo que en un ataque tan repentino, los maestros no se hubieran podido mover tan rápido, y más de un niño seguro estaba atrapado bajo los escombros del edificio.

− ¿Puedes ver quiénes son? – Preguntó Lee.

Neji asintió, con rostro serio, sin saber cómo explicar todo lo que veía.

− Akatsuki.

Sus compañeros no dijeron nada, acelerando el paso.

− ¡Izquierda!

Todos saltaron, esquivando las espadas que habían venido de la dirección que Neji les había indicado.

− ¿Qué es eso? – Dijo Lee con incredulidad.

Tenten negó con la cabeza, mirando extrañada al hombre/Maquina de cabello naranja.

− ¿Dónde está Naruto Uzumaki? – Pregunto el hombre.

Lee se puso en posición de combate, al igual que los demás, esperando las especificaciones por parte de Neji.

− No está vivo – Dijo el castaño frunciendo el ceño.

− ¿Qué? – Preguntó Tenten sin creerlo.

El castaño asintió, cubriéndola parcialmente.

− No tiene pulso, es un cadáver.

Lee dio un paso hacía el hombre con precaución.

− ¿Quién lo controla? – Pregunto el moreno.

Neji negó con la cabeza.

− Lo mejor será…

El castaño sintió como Tenten lo empujaba, haciéndolo caer al piso con un ruido sordo, antes de que pudiera levantarse, sintió las gotas de sangre caer sobre su cabello y el suelo, manchando todo de rojo.

− ¡Tenten!

Neji giró la cabeza con rapidez, viendo casi en cámara lenta como el cuerpo de la chica caía al suelo, atravesado con una especie de estaba de color plata.

Su instinto le gritó correr hacia ella, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, sintió como era elevado en el aire, viendo a un hombre de cabello naranja y perforaciones en la nariz caminar hacia ellos con paso lento. Lee también estaba luchando contra el poder de gravedad del hombre.

− Pain – Dijo Lee con voz entrecortada.

El hombre dirigió su vista hacía el Pain que habían visto primero, que tenía preparada sus armas contra ellos.

− Tenten – Susurró Neji.

La gravedad los mando directo hacía las armas del otro, siendo detenidos a la mitad, sintiendo unas cadenas sujetarlos de la cintura con fuerza, luchando contra el impulso que llevaban.

− ¡Gai-Sensei! ¡Kakashi-San!

Ambos cayeron al suelo con un ruido sordo, viendo a Gai luchar contra el que tenía las armas, y a Kakashi contra el otro.

Lee y Neji corrieron hacía su compañera, que respiraba entrecortadamente.

− La florería – Dijo Neji mirando a Lee – Está a dos calles, Ino…

− ¡Entiendo! – Gritó Lee empezando a correr.

Neji se quedó junto a Tenten, que tenía los ojos cerrados.

− Escapó – Dijo Kakashi apareciendo a su lado – Al parecer su único objetivo por el momento es encontrar a Naruto.

Neji lo miró desaparecer para ayudar a Gai, pero él no se podía mover, algo lo tenía clavado en la tierra junto a la castaña. Vio a Lee correr entre las calles, lo que le indico que Ino no estaba en la florería, sintiendo como la opresión que tenía en el pecho aumentaba más que antes.

− E-Es i-injusto – Escuchó a la castaña.

Neji la miró con pánico, poniendo una mano bajo su nuca.

− No hables – Le pidió con calma.

Tenten le sonrió, lo que lo hizo sentir peor que antes.

− D-De verdad s-soñaba c-con una vida contigo – Dijo comenzando a llorar de forma silenciosa – C-Como serían n-nuestros hijos… Si Lee i-insistiría en e-entrenarlos y… Como s-seriamos c-como f-familia.

Neji apretó su puño libre, sintiendo como el cuerpo de la chica se iba enfriando.

− Aun podemos hacer esas cosas, solo… no hables… no gastes fuerza.

Tenten cerró los ojos tomando su mano.

− D-De verdad… m-me hubiese gustado… t-tener esa a-aventura contigo…

Neji abrió la boca sin poder evitarlo al ver que dejaba de respirar, en un grito silencioso, que sintió como desgarraba por dentro su pecho.

− ¡Ino por favor! – Gritó Lee dejándose caer de rodillas a unas calles de sus compañeros – ¡Necesitamos tu jutsu de curación! Tenten ¡Tenten esta…!

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Se levantó despacio, todo su cuerpo le dolía.

− ¿Estás bien?

Dirigió su mirada hacía Sai, asintiendo con la cabeza despacio. Lo vio hacer una mueca y tomarse el costado al ponerse de pie, aunque no parecía una herida severa.

− Raíz ya lleva a los civiles a un lugar seguro – Dijo tomándose el costado – Debería dirigirse al lugar seguro y atender a los heridos.

Shizune apretó los labios, pero asintió con la cabeza. Era ninja médico después de todo.

− La academia está destruida por completo – Dijo Yamato sobresaltándolos.

Shizune tembló levemente ante esa idea.

− Era de suponer – Dijo Sai tronando sus brazos – Aburame-San nos advirtió, estaban evacuando la academia.

La morena casi dio un suspiro de alivio, mirando hacía el edificio destruido.

− Es un desastre – Susurró.

Sai asintió, apoyándose ligeramente en Yamato al sentir dolor en su costado.

− ¡Ignorantes!

Los tres saltaron de su lugar, esquivando apenas una explosión. Yamato cargó a Sai del hombro, mientras Shizune había quedado en un techo separado.

− Deidara – Le murmuró Sai a Yamato – Es un Akatsuki especialista en explosiones.

El castaño se puso en guardia frente a Sai, analizando al rubio.

− ¡Cada explosión es un arte! – Gritó el rubio alzando las manos – ¡Aprecien el arte!

Sai le dio la espalda a Yamato, sacando un Kunai, mirando a Tobi de frente.

− Yo – Dijo el hombre como saludo con voz infantil – Busco a Sasuke-Kun y a tu esposa.

El moreno suspiró con frustración al sentir su costado ardes, y miró a Shizune de reojo.

− Ve.

La morena asintió, desapareciendo del lugar con paso rápido.

− Esto será interesante – Dijo Deidara mostrando sus manos – ¡Katsu!

Yamato emitió una exclamación ahogada al ver los edificios cercanos desplomarse con un estruendo.

− ¡El arte es efímero! – Gritó Deidara.

Sai apretó el kunai con fuerza, si no los detenían pronto, no habría aldea que salvar.

− Sigo creyendo que Deidara-Senpai está exagerando.

− ¡Cállate Tobi!

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Salió corriendo de la casa apenas escuchó las explosiones, activando el Byakugan con rapidez.

Su primer enfoque fue la academia, de la cual no quedaba rastro. Se tranquilizó al ver que no había niños entre los escombros, lo más probable era que Shino hubiese detectado a los enemigos y hubieran evacuado a los niños a la zona de seguridad.

Habían estado en constante alerta desde que Sai les había informado del posible ataque, pero viéndolo realidad, sentía que la guerra por fin los había alcanzado.

− ¿Los niños?

Hinata dirigió su mirada hacía Sasuke, que lucía bastante serio.

− Están a salvo, los evacuaron a la zona segura, pero… la mitad de la aldea está en pedazos.

" _Incluyendo el barrio del clan Hyuga"_

− ¿Puedes ver si Pain está cerca?

Hinata asintió.

− Pero hay seis de ellos, no sé…

− El que sea – La interrumpió Sasuke – Son controlados por otra persona, necesito encontrarlo.

Hinata se le quedo viendo por unos segundos, queriendo preguntarle cómo era que sabía eso.

− A 2 kilómetros al este – Dijo señalando el lugar – Al parecer controla animales.

Sasuke asintió.

− Ve por Bolt y Sarada, luego vallan a un lugar seguro y quédense ahí.

Hinata lo miró por unos segundos, antes de desviar la mirada hacía el barrio Hyuga.

− Ellos… están bien – Dijo en voz baja – Quisiera ir al barrio del clan luego de llevarlos a un lugar seguro.

Sasuke no la miró mientras suspiraba.

− Creo que deberías quedarte con ellos, no es seguro.

Hinata apretó los puños.

− Estarán rodeados de ninjas, solo… quiero ver que Hanabi este a salvo.

Sasuke cerró los ojos momentáneamente.

− El enemigo es fuerte – Dijo el moreno con los ojos cerrados – Aun con varios miembros del clan Hyuga…

− Lo sé – Lo interrumpió – Pero estaré bien, entrenamos duro para este momento.

Sasuke apretó los puños ligeramente, el enfrentarse a Pain no era algo para lo que hubieran entrenado.

− Cuídate entonces.

Hinata lo observó marchar, ¿Eso era un sí?

Sacudió la cabeza y se puso en marcha hacía el refugio designado por la academia, primero vería que los niños estuvieran a salvo antes de comprobar al resto de su familia.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Todo era un caos.

Podía escuchar a los niños más pequeños porque tenían que caminar al refugio, a los profesores diciéndoles que era un simulacro, y a los más grandes con Kunais y sus espadas preparadas para cualquier ataque.

Los pequeños aún no sabían distinguir el ruido y las vibraciones, pero incluso su grupo, sabía que estaban bajó un ataque.

Sus ojos verdes se enfocaron en Bolt y Sarada, su padre le había advertido que ellos fueran posiblemente blancos en un ataque, debido a su posición en la propia aldea. Sarada era una descendiente del casi extinto clan Uchiha, y Bolt, además de ser un Uzumaki, era el hijo del Hokage. Incluso él y Shikadai estaban en peligro por el trabajo de sus propios padres.

Aunque los habían preparado para eso, para escapar de la batalla y ponerse a salvo, sabía que ese ataque no era normal, no había dejado de sentir las explosiones por toda la aldea, era para que ya hubieran hecho algo al respecto.

− Es por allá – Escuchó en un susurro.

Inojin volvió a la realidad miró a Chocho alejarse del grupo siguiendo a Iruka, pateo discretamente a Shikadai, que asintió con la cabeza preparando su kunai, mientras él corría tras ella. De verdad que esa niña llegaba a desesperarlo, era una completa idiota cuando se lo proponía.

− ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – Le espetó cuando la alcanzo.

Inojin la había sujetado del brazo y la había zarandeado un poco, pero la niña lo miró con un gesto divertido, lo que lo desconcertó más que antes.

− Seguro que los maestros nos tienen una sorpresa luego del simulacro – Dijo sonriendo – ¡Ya quiero verla!

Inojin abrió los ojos a más no poder. ¿Simulacro? ¿Acaso no había sentido las explosiones?

− Chocho idiota, esto no es…

− ¡Shh! – Le indico la niña – Mira, Iruka-Sensei…

Inojin cubrió su boca y sus ojos al ver como Iruka era atravesado por una estaca. Sintió sus piernas temblar levemente, y se pegó a la pared para evitar ser vistos. Su padre le había dicho que el enemigo no tendría consideración por ser unos niños, pero tampoco creyó encontrarse en medio de esa situación.

Escuchó los pasos acercarse hasta ellos, sintiendo como Chocho se removía, pegándose a la pared lo más que pudieron, y tratando de avanzar hacia la oscuridad del lugar, pero cuando vio al hombre de cabello naranja frente a él, no le cupo duda que estaban más que muertos, por lo que soltó a la niña sin querer.

La morena temblaba contra él, tratando de retroceder, lo que era prácticamente imposible.

− Inojin Yamanaka – Recitó el hombre mirándolo fijamente – Hijo del líder de Raíz.

El niño se hizo hacía un lado, sacando un kunai y arrojándoselo al hombre, que lo esquivo con facilidad, sujetando al niño del cuello y alzándolo al aire.

− ¡D-Déjalo! – Gritó Chocho.

Pain la ignoro, apretando el agarre en el cuello del niño que pataleaba con fuerza.

− El dolor es el único camino – Dijo alzándolo más.

El niño clavo sus uñas en el brazo del hombre, pero este no hizo ninguna señal de soltarlo, apretando a un más su agarre.

− ¡Inojin!

Chocho volvió a gritar, pero el hombre la ignoro, viendo como el niño perdía el conocimiento en sus manos, para después salir del lugar con paso lento.

− No – Susurró la niña dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas.

Vio como el hombre cargaba sin ningún esfuerzo el cuerpo del niño, el cual no se movía en lo absoluto.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Chouji negó con la cabeza después de mover varios escombros junto a otros ninjas.

− No hay nadie – Dijo Shikamaru viendo a sus compañeros.

Ino asintió entrecerrando los ojos, si eso era así, entonces…

− ¡Por favor! ¡Alguien!

Todos giraron su rostro hacia Sakura, que trataba de detener la hemorragia de Iruka con ambas manos.

− ¡Iruka-Sensei!

Ino corrió hacía ella, poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho del hombre, que apenas y respiraba.

− ¡¿Por qué no se detiene?! – Le preguntó a Sakura.

La mujer negó con la cabeza, concentrada en el ninjutsu médico, tratando de detener la hemorragia.

− I-Inojin – Susurró Iruka viendo a Ino.

La rubia detuvo su ninjutsu, viendo al maestro con pánico.

− ¿Qué pasa con mi hijo?

Iruka tosió sangre, viendo a Ino con culpa.

− Chocho m-me s-siguió y él trato de d-detenerla – Dijo entrecortadamente, si se hubiera dado cuenta antes, hubiera podido hacer algo – P-Pain se l-lo llevo.

Shikamaru sujeto a Ino de los brazos, ya que parecía querer tomar al maestro de los hombros por más respuestas.

− No haga esfuerzo Iruka-Sensei – Dijo Sakura apretando los labios.

Por alguna razón, no podía detener la hemorragia.

− L-Lo siento – Dijo Iruka viendo a Ino – D-Debí hacer algo más – Cerró los ojos unos momentos, para luego enfocar su vista en Shikamaru – Aunque s-seas un perezoso, te encargó a-a Naruto ¿Si? – Dijo para después sonreír – No d-dejes que haga m-más tonterías.

Shikamaru asintió levemente con la cabeza, viendo como Iruka dejaba de respirar.

Ino apretó los puños en la tierra, al igual que Sakura. No entendía por qué no había podido curarlo, no tenía sentido.

− Nos volvemos a encontrar – Escucharon a sus espaldas.

Shikamaru y Chouji cubrieron a las mujeres, que se pusieron de pie de inmediato.

− ¡Desde hace años que le prometí a Jashin-Sama tu vida! – Dijo Hidan señalando a Shikamaru – Es momento de cumplir.

Chouji se puso al lado de Ino al ver que Kazuzu también se acercaba a ellos.

− Nos haremos cargó – Le dijo Ino a Sakura poniéndose al lado de Chouji – Busca a Inojin.

En estrategia como equipo habían avanzado mucho a lo largo de los años, si dejaba a Sakura con ellos esa estrategia se vería afectada, además de que ella era más fuerte físicamente.

− Busca a Sai, probablemente van con él – Dijo Shikamaru viendo a Hidan.

Sakura asintió, saltando por los edificios y dejándolos atrás.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Itachi camino con calma tras Killer Bee, el hombre estaba demasiado tranquilo como para estar en medio de una batalla, tal vez era el hecho de que no era su aldea la que estaba siendo atacada.

− Me llevare a Utakata – Dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacía él – Tengo ordenes de mantenerlo a salvo, ¿Vienes o ves si sirves de algo?

El moreno cerró brevemente los ojos.

− Aunque mi cuerpo no esté en su mejor forma, seguro que puedo ayudar a poner a los aldeanos a salvo –Respondió con calma.

Bee emitió una risa que lo desconcertó.

− ¿En su mejor forma? – Dijo como burla – Como digas chico.

El moreno inhalo para no caer en la provocación del hombre, que le había dado la espalda y caminaba por el pasillo.

− Procura que no te maten, me regañaran si lo haces.

Itachi volvió a cerrar los ojos por unos momentos, dirigiendo su mirada hacía Bee, que desaparecía por el pasillo.

Algo andaba mal con él, era un presentimiento, pero negó con la cabeza y tomo el camino hacia la aldea.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Se detuvo abruptamente, apenas esquivando el ataque, que partió en dos la calle.

Dirigió su mirada hacía el hombre con mascara de gato que lo veía desde el techo de una casa. No era un Anbu de la aldea, o un miembro de Raíz.

− Elemento viento – Dijo caminando hacia él con calma.

Destruiría el rayo, y dado quien era, podría extinguir o avivar los jutsu de fuego, pero no quería usar el Rinnegan hasta no encontrarse con Pain.

− Voy a tener tu cabeza – Dijo el hombre con voz ronca – La arrancare de tu cuerpo como si fuera un trofeo.

Sasuke dio un suspiro, desenvainando la espada, sería un verdadero fastidio luchar contra él.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− ¿Están todos bien? – Gritó Hanabi.

Su voz hizo eco por entre todos los escombros, viendo a los miembros del clan ayudar a otros a salir debajo de estos.

− ¡Los que no estén heridos ayuden a llevar a los heridos a la zona segura! – Gritó corriendo hacía los escombros.

Saltó unas partes, removiendo rocas para liberar a los demás. Los más heridos habían sido los de la rama secundaria.

− ¿Sabes dónde está mi padre? – Le pregunto a Ko.

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

− Hiashi-Sama había salido desde temprano, tal vez este en la oficina Hokage.

Hanabi asintió, activando el Byakugan y verificando que nadie se quedara bajo los escombros en la zona que había limpiado.

− Que los que estén sanos se replieguen al resto de la aldea – Le dijo a Ko volviendo a saltar – Aun hay personas que debemos sacar, pero debemos dividirnos para poner a todos los civiles a salvo.

El hombre asintió, saltando hacía los demás miembros del clan.

La castaña activo su Byakugan hacía el barrio Uchiha, donde no parecía haber nadie, al igual que en lo que alguna vez fue la academia. Dio un suspiro de alivio tocando su pecho con una de sus manos, era un peso menos sobre sus hombros.

Escuchó un grito ahogado, y su mirada se dirigió hacía Ko, que caía al suelo sin poner las manos.

Frente a él estaba un hombre de largo cabello naranja y le faltaba un brazo.

Podía ver como extraía cada parte del chakra y esencia vital de las personas a las que tocaba, lo que significaba que su cuidador ya estaba muerto, al igual que otros miembros del clan que estaban sobre los escombros.

− Saquen a los demás y vallan a la zona segura – Dijo la castaña poniéndose en posición de combate y activando el Byakugan – Me encargaré de él.

Escuchó las protestas de los demás, pero se mantuvo firme.

Estaba en desventaja, lo notó solo activar el Byakugan. El hombre era un cadáver, una marioneta que otro controlaba, pero no podía distinguir donde estaba el hilo que lo movía. Su Byakugan no funcionaría con él, que solo necesitaba tocarla para matarla. Debía destruir el cuerpo de alguna y otra manera, o al menos ganar el tiempo suficiente para que los demás evacuaran el barrio.

− Hermana – Susurró antes de correr hacía él.

Ella estaba a salvo, estaba segura de eso.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

El hombre era un fastidio, pensó Bee al verlo caminar demasiado despacio tras él.

− Siento que estamos huyendo.

El moreno se detuvo abruptamente, mirándolo con enojo.

− ¿Crees que me gusta alejarme de una batalla? – Espetó – Pero hay prioridades mocoso.

− Soy mayor que tú.

Bee apretó los dientes al mismo tiempo que apretaba su espada, estaba tentado a darle un golpe con ella a ese hombre.

− Camina, debemos ponerte a salvo.

El castaño suspiro, mirando las nubes de humo que se extendían por toda la aldea. La aldea que "técnicamente" le había dado asilo. Bee se detuvo abruptamente, haciéndolo chocar con él, para verlo lanzar lejos la espada mientras lo cubría con su cuerpo y se ponía en posición de combate.

Lo que una vez fue la espada, se había convertido en un hombre de piel azulada, que los veía con una sonrisa.

− Pensé que no te darías cuenta por un tiempo.

El moreno apretó los puños.

− Ven – Dijo el moreno con dos espadas – No te libraras de mí dos veces.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− ¡¿Queremos ir con usted?! – Gritó de nuevo Bolt.

Shino negó con la cabeza, observando el aspecto sombrío de lo que quedaba de la aldea.

− ¡No podemos abandonar a Inojin! – Gritó de nuevo.

Shino vio a Chocho llorar en el fondo del lugar, pero no podía decir nada para consolarla, no se sentía con ánimos de hacerlo.

− Yo iré por él, ustedes deben mantenerse a salvo.

Bolt iba a replicar, cuando Shino lo cargó y saltó con él hacía el techo, viendo como el suelo se rompía debido a pequeñas hojas de papel. Saltó junto con el niño al suelo, dejándolo en la entrada y caminando hacía la mitad de la calle.

− El ángel de Amegakure – Dijo el moreno con calma.

Konan descendió a la calle, donde avanzó con calma hacía Shino.

− Vengo por dos de sus alumnos – Dijo aun caminando – No interfiera por favor.

Shino suspiro quedamente, viendo de reojo a los niños.

" _Lo siento Shizune"_ Pensó con tristeza.

− Temó que eso no será posible, es mi deber protegerlo.

Konan no detuvo su caminar.

− Si así lo desea.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− ¿Shizune-San está bien? ¿Se puso pálida de pronto?

La morena le asintió a la enfermera que le había preguntado, hacía sentido una extraña opresión en el pecho.

− Solo me preocupa que los niños aun no hayan llegado – Dijo viendo la puerta – Toda la academia ya debería estar aquí – Susurró.

La enfermera asintió, viéndola sacudir la cabeza y concentrarse de nuevo en atender a los heridos.

* * *

Y fin, por ahora.

¡No me maten!

Además de que me tarde por diversas cuestiones, creo que el capítulo quedó algo corto. El siguiente va a quedar más grande, ya que se va a desarrollar todo lo que se planteó aquí, espero actualizar pronto.

También, nada es definitivo, y habrá una que otra sorpresa en los siguientes capítulos.

También un guest que comentaron, así como a Alicia − Lynn Moriiko − − Zyan Rose – Avis − BeRivera – Gab − Itzel 33 − Lizeth de Uchiha – Abbi − wendyl0327 y esther82 por tomarse el tiempo para comentarme, sus opiniones son importantes ^_^.

Sin más por el momento, espero les haya gustado y me digan que les parecío.


	33. Capítulo 32 Batalla Konoha (2da Parte)

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 32.− Batalla Konoha.**

 **Parte 2.- Contrataque fallido.**

Saltó hacía atrás con la respiración entrecortada, apenas esquivando las cuchillas que habían lanzado hacía ellos.

− ¿Por qué esa cosa no se destruye? – Escuchó a Gai.

Kakashi suspiro, al usar el Sharingan casi no tenía chakra, y el enemigo parecía aun estar lejos de ser derrotado, no importaba cuanto lo dañaran, su cuerpo no era real, el daño que infringían era mínimo.

− ¿Sabes que quiere? – Pregunto Gai.

− Supongo que a Naruto.

Gai lo pensó por unos momentos.

− Pero solo bastaba con uno – Dijo viendo el humo alrededor de toda la aldea – Están destruyendo todo a su paso.

Kakashi también analizó la situación por varios segundos.

− No sé qué planeen – Admitió – Pero debemos deteneros o la aldea será destruida por completo.

El peliblanco miró a su amigo por unos segundos, mientras este asentía.

− Un ataque directo es nuestra mejor opción – Dijo en voz baja.

El moreno asintió, analizando la situación detalladamente.

− Necesitamos una brecha – Murmuró Gai – Algo que lo distraiga.

Kakashi analizó el objetivo, su defensa era casi impenetrable.

− ¿Qué siguieres?

Gai suspiró, mirando a sus alumnos a su espalda. Aun con los dos dando su mejor esfuerzo, el enemigo estaba muy lejos de ser derrotado. Pero no era solo derrotarlo, el que estuvieran tantos atacando la aldea, quería decir que estaban eliminando a los ninjas que podían proteger al Hokage.

Estaban recolectando los Biju de nuevo, no podían perder tiempo en las peleas.

− Peleare por mi cuenta – Dijo poniéndose en posición de combate – Llévate a Lee y a Neji con el 7mo, tienen que protegerlo.

Kakashi lo vio por unos segundos entrecerrando los ojos.

− No es un enemigo que pueda ser vencido por Taijutsu.

Gai volvió a suspirar.

− Lo sé, pero debo intentarlo, si están buscando al 7mo, deben ir a protegerlo.

− Gai…

− ¡Escucha Kakashi! – Casi gritó el moreno – Esto es más que solo ser rivales, este ataque a la aldea, no es como los que hemos tenido que enfrentar.

Kakashi no dijo nada por unos momentos, mirando a su amigo/rival con seriedad.

− Lo sé – Dijo poniéndose a su lado – Pero no puedo abandonar a un compañero.

Gai sonrió levemente, mirando al hombre frente a ellos.

− Está en juego más que la seguridad de la aldea – Dijo Gai mirando de reojo a sus alumnos – No solo hemos perdido alumnos, hemos perdido amigos, lo sé mejor que nadie, pero eso no cambia la situación, somos ninjas, ellos deben levantarse y luchar para proteger a la aldea, después podremos derramar las lágrimas por los caídos, además… Naruto, es más que solo el Hokage.

Kakashi frunció el ceño.

− Él puede defenderse, Jiraiya…

− ¿Y si no es así? – Le interrumpió Gai – Si más de un Akatsuki los ataca, no solo perderemos al Hokage, perderemos la guerra antes de que inicie – Dio un suspiro frustrado – Él es más que el Hokage o tú alumno, es el portador del 9 colas.

Kakashi miró al enemigo, analizando las posibilidades que tenía Gai de vencerlo, y aunque no fueran favorables, sabía que tenía razón, que debía confiar en él. Si Akatsuki se llevaba a Naruto, podría pasar lo mismo que había pasado con el Kazekage hacía ya casi 10 años.

− Cuento contigo – Dijo saltando hacía Neji y Lee – No te atrevas a morir.

Gai le sonrió, alzando el pulgar en aprobación, mirando como desaparecían de su vista.

− Eso fue muy valiente – Escuchó frente a él.

El moreno hizo una respiración, había hecho una elección después de todo.

− ¡Séptima puerta abierta: Puerta de la conmoción!

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Cayó de lado, lanzado por la explosión que apenas y había sido capaz de esquivar, aun cuando no fuera del todo.

− ¡Sai!

Escuchó el grito de Yamato, y como pudo se levantó, recargándose en uno de los muros aun intactos de la zona.

− Estoy bien – Dijo apenas viéndolo.

Tobi había desaparecido de su vista, solo Deidara permanecía con ellos, pero sabía que ciertamente, no era un enemigo con el que ellos pudieran lidiar, su naturaleza del chakra les impedía contrarrestar sus ataques.

− ¿Alguna idea de cómo derrotarlo? – Escuchó a Yamato.

El moreno analizó la situación, viendo a Deidara reír y diciendo cosas absurdas sobre el arte. Evitó suspirar, no estaba en las mejores condiciones físicas, y su costado aun punzaba dolorosamente, lo que le impedía moverse con rapidez hacía un ataque directo con sus creaciones de tinta. Estaban en clara desventaja contra el enemigo, que solo buscaba tiempo en lo que se llevaran a los Biju que había en la aldea.

− Supongo que es el momento – Dijo sacando un pergamino y abriéndolo de golpe.

Ese solo movimiento hizo que su costado volviera a punzar, pero se esforzó por mantener el control de chakra sobre el pergamino para poder invocar el arma, aunque no se creía en condiciones de manejarla, era su mejor opción.

Yamato lo observó sostener la lanza que había aparecido, o al menos hacer el intento. Si era la lanza que creía que era, les daba la oportunidad de una ofensiva contra el jutsu de Deidara, pero Sai estaba demasiado herido para sostenerla.

− ¿Es lo que creo que es? – Pregunto saltando a su lado, viendo a Sai asentir – Pensé que estaba perdida.

Yamato tomó la lanza de las manos del moreno, dejándolo descansar por unos momentos, sintiendo el poder dentro de sus propias manos. El mismo no estaba en las mejores condiciones para sostenerla por mucho tiempo, debía actuar rápido si querían ganar esa batalla.

− ¿De verdad piensan que eso les servirá? – Escuchó la burla de Deidara.

Yamato corrió hacía él, sosteniendo la lanza con fuerza, esa era su mejor opción.

Deidara río de nuevo, lanzando lo que parecían pequeñas aves blancas hacía el castaño, que esquivó saltando por los edificios, buscando un espacio abierto para un golpe directo.

Deidara volvió a reír al tenerlo frente a él, lanzando una masa explosiva directamente hacía Yamato, que los cortó con la lanza, anulando su efecto, y apuntando hacía Deidara, que retrocedió con su ave, apenas esquivando el golpe de la lanza.

− ¿Qué demonios? – Lo escuchó susurrar.

Yamato volvió a saltar hacía él, cortando las masas explosivas que el rubio lanzaba hacía él, en un intento de acercarse lo suficiente.

− ¡Ah!

El gritó de Sai lo distrajo por unos momentos, viendo los escombros del lugar donde antes se encontraba el moreno, había dejado escapar las explosiones que no iban directo hacía él, no pensó que las dirigiría hacía Sai.

− Que torpe.

− ¡Ah!

Yamato no pudo evitar gritar al sentir la explosión justo en su espalda, cayendo al suelo con un ruido sordo, apenas siendo capaz de sostener la lanza entre sus manos. Su vista se dirigió hacía donde había estado Sai, pero no había ni rastro de su él.

− Creo que me sobrepase – Escuchó a Deidara – No quedó ni su cuerpo, es una lástima, quería mostrárselo a esa mocosa.

Yamato apretó la lanza con fuerza, poniéndose de pie, trastabillando un poco antes de lograrlo.

− Tú, maldito.

Deidara lo miró con burla.

− Oh, ¿Te enojaste? Creí que a los miembros de Raíz no se les permitía sentir emociones − El castaño volvió a correr hacía Deidara, sujetando la lanza con fuerza, mientras esquivaba las explosiones – Es inútil, mi arte…

Deidara giró sorprendido al sentir de pronto una presencia detrás de él, sin poder esquivar el ataque de dos ogros de tinta, que le dieron un golpe directo, lanzando hacía el suelo con fuerza

− ¡Sai!

El moreno se apoyó sobre sus manos y rodillas aun sobre su ave de tinta, respirando entrecortadamente.

− Lo siento – Dijo viendo a Yamato – Solo aproveche la situación.

El castaño asintió, corriendo hacía Deidara antes de que se recuperara del golpe, atravesando su estómago con la lanza, que enseguida comenzó a emitir rayos, anulando cualquier jutsu que quisiera lanzar.

− Demonios – Susurró el rubio cayendo hacía atrás.

Yamato miró a Sai por unos breves segundos.

− ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó.

El moreno asintió, bajando de su ave de tinta, tratando de regular su respiración. Desde esa primera explosión, su cuerpo había sufrido mucho daño. Después de unos segundos corrió hacía Yamato al ver el cuerpo de Deidara desvanecerse en una nube de humo, ellos habían sido los que habían caído en la trampa.

Yamato lo vio apenas por una fracción de segundo, sintiendo como lo empujaba por el abdomen para ponerlo fuera del alcance de la explosión.

− ¡Katsu!

− ¡Sai!

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− ¡Shino-Sensei!

El moreno apenas y escuchó el grito de los niños, antes de caer de frente sin fuerzas. Sin duda esa mujer no era un enemigo fácil de derrotar. Los clones explotaban, y luchar contra ella y proteger a sus alumnos al mismo tiempo, era algo simplemente imposible de hacer.

− Solo necesito dos de esos niños – Dijo Konan caminando hacia él lentamente – Los demás serán eliminados junto contigo.

Escuchó los gritos de los niños y apretó los dientes, él nunca fue rival para el ángel de Amegakure. Vio los papeles envolver todo a su alrededor, apretando los puños con impotencia, no podían perder de esa forma, era una humillación caer ante el enemigo de esa manera.

Sintió una sacudida debajo de él, viendo como la nieve a su alrededor se convertía en agua, formando una barrera alrededor de ellos, destruyendo por completo los papeles que los atacaron.

− Matar a niños no me parece algo propio de un ángel – Escuchó tras él, viendo la figura de la chica caminar lentamente hasta ponerse al frente – Pero dado que hemos llegado a este extremo, te haré solo una pregunta.

Konan apretó los labios, viendo a la morena de ojo azul verla con inusitada calma, lo que la irritó de sobremanera. ¿Acaso olvidaba esa niña que ya había estado bajo sus pies en una ocasión?

− ¿Vienes a suplicar por la vida de los niños a cambio de la tuya? – Preguntó Konan con calma.

Sky le sonrió de lado, cruzando los brazos bajó su pecho.

− No, solo quiero saber, ¿Me dirás donde esta Inojin o debo matarte para que Pain venga a dar la cara?

Shino sintió que su cuerpo temblaba, por alguna razón, sabía que la morena no estaba jugando cuando dijo esas palabras.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Chouji saltó hacía atrás, apenas esquivando el brazo de Kazuzu, viendo a Ino apenas esquivar el arma de Hidan.

− Esto no funciona – Escuchó a Shikamaru – Necesitamos una estrategia.

Chouji asintió, viendo a Ino sujetar su abdomen. Él mismo estaba herido, luego de recibir un golpe directo de Kazuzu, pero, ¿Quién diría que el hecho de ser un poco llenito le hubiese beneficiado tanto?

− Déjamelo a mí – Gritó Chouji saltando hacía Hidan.

Hidan rio al ver el acto tan imprudente de Chouji, y movió su arma hacía él, pero no se impactó contra el cuerpo del chico, sino contra Kazuzu, que estaba a su lado.

− Hidan maldito – Se quejó Kazuzu.

El peliblanco sujeto el arma con fuerza, sin entender que había pasado, pero volvió a mover sus brazos, casi cortando uno de los de Kazuzu.

− ¡Mi cuerpo se mueve solo! – Gritó viendo a su compañero.

Kazuzu tomó el arma de su compañero, empujándola lejos de su cuerpo, pero Hidan se soltaba y lo volvía a atacar.

− ¡Te cortare los brazos, maldito! – Gritó Kazuzu enojado.

− ¡Qué no soy yo idiota!

− ¡Deja de atacarme!

− ¡Entonces haz algo imbécil!

Kazuzu tomó el arma de Hidan, quitándose de las manos, y cortando su pecho con ella.

− ¡Imbécil que haces!

− ¡Devolverte el golpe!

Shikamaru soltó un suspiro de alivio, al menos tenían unos momentos para idear un plan, o eso era lo que pensó.

− ¡Abajo! – Escuchó el grito de Ino

Apenas alcanzó a lanzarse boca abajo para esquivar el arma de Hidan, perdiendo el control del jutsu de sombras. Se levantó con rapidez, saltando hacía sus compañeros, analizando la situación poco prometedora en la que se encontraban.

− Fue un buen movimiento – Dijo Kazuzu saltando hacía un techo – Pero ya no tienen chacra, las explosiones de Deidara nos han dado una ventaja – Los miró por unos segundos – Sus vidas no valen nada, así que acabare con ustedes de inmediato.

− ¡Hey! – Gritó Hidan – ¡Voy a ofrecer sus almas a Jashin-Sama! ¡Ese idiota aún me debe una por cortar mi cabeza!

Kazuzu bufó.

− No fue él quien te la cortó – Le recordó.

− ¡Entendiste el punto idiota!

Hidan miró a su compañero con molestia.

− ¡Tus rituales son largos, cansados e inútiles!

− ¡Cierra la boca! ¡No te atrevas a ofender a Jashin-Sama!

Shikamaru aprovecho la pelea, queriendo hacer de nuevo su jutsu, pero Kazuzu saltó lejos de él, esquivando el puño gigante de Chouji, que había aparecido casi a su lado.

− No caeremos de nuevo con eso, ahora, prueben el poder de Akatsuki – Dijo alzando sus manos hacía ellos − Fuuton: Atsugai.

El viento se abalanzó sobre ellos dejándolos sin visión por varios segundos, y la velocidad del viento, logro lanzar con fuerza los tres contra los edificios que aún estaban de pie, derribando las paredes en el proceso. Cuando el viento cesó, solo se escucharon algunas rocas retumbar al caer a la tierra.

Se escuchó la risa de Hidan retumbar por las calles desiertas, dando por hecho su triunfo.

Shikamaru fue el primero en levantarse, impulsado por la estruendosa carcajada, que apoyado en una de las paredes, miró hacía donde habían estado sus compañeros. Ino seguía inconsciente, herida sobre los escombros de alguna casa, Chouji ya se había levantado, igualmente, apoyado sobre una de las paredes.

− Mira esto chico sombra – Escuchó la voz de Hidan y dirigió su mirada hacía él.

Hidan le sonrío y señalo a Kazuzu con una sonrisa, que tenía sus manos en posición y apuntaba hacía Chouji.

− Raiton: Gian.

Chouji alzó los brazos de forma instintiva, sin fuerzas para evadir el ataque.

− ¡Chouji!

Shikamaru intento correr hacía él, cayendo unos pasos después, escuchando la explosión, y viendo los escombros y el polvo llenar la calle.

− No te preocupes – Escuchó la voz de Hidan – En un momento le harás compañía, aunque de no haber sido por Deidara, está batalla hubiese sido muy interesante.

El moreno solo pudo cerrar los ojos, sintiendo el aire de la cuchilla de Hidan en su nuca.

− ¡Rasengan!

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Saltó hacía atrás, apenas esquivando el brazo del hombre, que no se inmutaba ante ninguno de sus ataque. Al no estar vivo, no tenía puntos de chakra que bloquear, además de que no sabía dónde estaba el conector que movía el cuerpo.

Volvía a esquivar su brazo, que pasó rozando su cabello, haciéndola casi caer hacía atrás. Apretó los dientes, su cuerpo comenzaba a entumecerse, no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a poder esquivarlo.

Mantuvo sus piernas firmes, mirando fijamente al hombre de cabello naranja. Abrió los ojos a más no poder cuando vio un puño azulado golpear la espalda del hombre, haciéndolo trastabillar hacia adelante, pero sin llegar a tumbarlo.

− ¡Hermana!

Hinata saltó hacía atrás, con los puños pegados a su cuerpo, al ver que el hombre seguía en pie.

− No fue lo suficientemente fuerte – Dijo respirando entrecortadamente – No habrá otra oportunidad igual.

Hanabi activo su Byakugan de nuevo, poniéndose en posición de combate.

− Puede matarte con solo tocarte – Advirtió Hanabi, Hinata asintió con calma − ¿Sabes dónde está el receptor?

Hinata lo pensó por unos momentos, recordando toda la confusa información que el líder de Raíz había compartido con ellos.

− Cada uno tiene un diferente poder – Dijo en voz alta – Pero mantienen en común el receptor en el rostro.

Hanabi asintió, caminando hacía el hombre unos pasos.

− ¿Entonces si cortamos su cabeza?

Hinata asintió, manteniendo una distancia prudente.

El problema no era cortar su cabeza, era que el hombre con el que luchaban poseía el Rinnegan, con técnicas de lucha a largo alcance, mientras que el estilo de pelea Hyuga, era cuerpo a cuerpo.

Su hermana tenía más oportunidad de hacerle más daño con un golpe que lo que había tenido ella. Si ese cuerpo fuera real, habría funcionado su ataque.

Se lanzó hacía él hombre de nuevo, impulsada con la fuerza de sus puños, trato de golpear su cuello directamente, aunque sin mucho éxito, pues debido al Rinnegan, el hombre podía esquivar con facilidad sus ataques.

Hinata se agacho al momento en que Hanabi extendía su mano con dos dedos preparados, casi acertando al cuello del Pain con el que peleaban, fallando solo por unos centímetros.

Hinata empujo a su hermana del abdomen, saltando ella al mismo tiempo para esquivar la mano del hombre, que había extendido hacía ellas.

− Son molestas – Dijo viéndolas aun con rostro inexpresivo – Dejen de estorbar en mi camino.

Hanabi miró a su hermana, que asintió con la cabeza.

− Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas Protectoras

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Esquivo el ataque moviéndose hacía un lado. Comenzaba a hacerse molesto.

− ¿Por qué no usas tu verdadera fuerza? – Le dijo el hombre de la máscara con burla – ¿O te estas conteniendo por qué quieres enfrentarte al líder? – Caminó hacía Sasuke unos metros – ¿O es por ya sabes quién soy?

El moreno frunció ligeramente el ceño.

− Supe quién eres desde que me atacaste – Dijo desenvainando su espada – Pero no creo que valgas lo suficiente como para gastar fuerza en ti.

El hombre rio levemente.

− ¿Creíste que nos quedaríamos estancados como tú? Ni siquiera tú eres rival para mí, tomare tu cabeza y la colgare en la pared como si fuera un trofeo.

El moreno no respondió a su comentario, analizando la situación.

El enemigo era elemental de aire, lo que lo hacía inmune a los ataques de físicos, y los de fuego eran muy arriesgados. No quería usar el Rinnegan hasta enfrentarse con Pain, ni gastar chakra en esa pelea, lo que lo dejaba con pocas opciones.

− Parece que tenemos compañía – Dijo el de la máscara desapareciendo de la vista, dejando ver a Itachi que preparaba su ataque – Esperaba más del prodigio Uchiha.

Sasuke miró levemente a Itachi, preguntándose qué hacía ahí, y luego dirigió su mirada hacía el de la máscara. El chico río, saltando hacía Sasuke.

− ¿No me pedirás que lo deje ir? ¿No temes que te deje sin familia? – Dijo en burla − Porque en estos momentos Konan va tras tu hija.

Sasuke no dijo nada, aun sin despegar la mirada de Storm.

− Bansho Ten'in.

El chico no se movió de su lugar a pesar del ataque, formando remolinos de aire a su alrededor. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

− Fuuton: Shinkuuha.

El moreno se preparó para esquivar el ataque, pero este se dirigió hacia Itachi, que se deshizo en cuervos, apareciendo casi a su lado.

− Yo me encargó – Dijo Itachi sin ver a Sasuke – Ve con la niña.

Sasuke miró a su hermano por unos segundos.

− Te matará – Le advirtió.

Itachi cerró los ojos momentáneamente.

− ¿No es más importante tú hija?

Sasuke no dijo nada por unos segundos.

− Destroza tus ojos antes de que te de el golpe final – Dijo con voz monótona.

Intento saltar hacía los edificios, pero su camino se vio cortado por el viento que los cubría por completo.

− ¡Shoha Tenkusen!

El chico se movió en una postura amplia, extendiendo sus brazos y haciendo una barrera rápida con forma de viento, que los rodeo y evitó cualquier escape, luego movió sus brazos en una dirección hacia la izquierda, haciendo que la pared hacia el interior del viento para los contratos en torno a su oposición. Sasuke había activado el Susanoo de forma automática al reconocer el ataque, apenas siendo capaz de evitarlo, Itachi había salido, literalmente, volando hacia arriba en el aire y cayo de vuelta con un ruido sordo.

− Es una pena – Dijo Storm – Si hubiera estado en buena forma, hubiera sido un combate entretenido.

Sasuke ignoró el cuerpo de su hermano, aun con el Susanoo activado, analizando las posibilidades de un ataque. Lo desactivo y corrió hacía Storm con su espada desenvainada.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Dejó que las hojas la atravesaran una vez más, sabiendo que la chica no estaba atacando con todo su poder. Pudo ver a los niños correr al lado de Aoda, y eso le dio cierta seguridad, aun cuando Shino estuviera herido, sabría guiar a la serpiente a un lugar seguro.

− Maldita mocosa.

La morena entrecerró los ojos viendo a Konan, alzando los kunais con su mano derecha.

− Dime – Dijo la morena caminando hacía Konan – ¿Es este el mundo que quieres ver?

La chica la miró enojada, formando más clones de papel que eran eliminados solo al ser creados. Los kunais de Sky se movían a una velocidad que no podía igualar, además de que ni siquiera tenía que lanzarlos ella. Deseaba haber tenido más precaución, buscar el lugar adecuado para esa pelea, había considerado a esa chica un oponente débil, y se había equivocado por completo.

− Tú no sabes – Dijo Konan apretando los dientes – No tienes ni idea de lo que es la guerra – Cerró los ojos por unos momentos – El dolor que causa perder a los que quieres por razones que no comprendes, por eso, a pesar de todos los sacrificios, nosotros vamos a traer la paz – Miró a la chica fijamente – Así tomen todas esas vidas… Aun con todas las decisiones difíciles que hay que tomar.

Sky suspiró.

− ¿Tomar decisiones difíciles? Pero eso es fácil para ti.

Konan la miró con molestia.

− ¿Qué tontería dices?

Sky movió sus kunais para tener la vista fija en ella.

− Tú no decides por emociones, sino porque sigues una causa… Si no tienes remordimientos, cualquiera puede tomar ese tipo de decisiones con facilidad ¿No?

La peliazul lanzó sus papeles hacía ella de nuevo, buscando cortar los hijos de chakra entre Sky y los kunais, pero no podía romperlos con facilidad.

− ¡Tú qué sabes de mis remordimientos! – Le gritó recordando a Yahiko – ¡No entiendes mis razones!

La morena la vio sin emoción.

− No necesito entenderlas, y realmente, no me importan.

Konan apretó los puños, lanzando Shurikens de papel a la chica, que esquivo apareciendo una lanza y moviéndola en círculo, desviando las hojas hacía su alrededor, donde hacían casi una explosión al chocar con el suelo o la pared.

La mujer de cabello azul, volvió a lanzar los Shurikens, cubriéndolas a ambas con un muro de papel, atrapándolas en medio. Sky hizo un sello con las manos y el agua destruyo el muro, volviendo a mover los kunais para destrozar los clones de papel.

− ¿Por qué te contienes? – Le preguntó sin expresión – ¿Por qué no me atacas con toda tu fuerza?

Konan no dijo nada, esperando el siguiente ataque.

− Ya es suficiente – Dijo con calma.

Konan cayó sobre sus rodillas, apretando sus manos en su pecho, sintiendo un dolor intenso en este, y como el aire se le escapaba lentamente, su vista comenzaba a ser borrosa.

− Aunque te puedas convertir en papel tú cuerpo sigue siendo el de una persona normal – Dijo Sky caminando hacia ella – El cuerpo humano está hecho en su mayor parte por agua, al agua que todos los órganos.

Konan apretó las manos en su pecho aún más, tratando de respirar, pero el dolor era demasiado intenso como para hacerlo.

− B-Basta – Dijo entrecortadamente.

Sky se puso sobre una de sus rodillas para estar a su altura.

− Te dejare descansar en cuanto contestes mis preguntas – Dijo con calma – ¿Dónde está Inojin y donde se esconde el cuerpo autentico de Uzumaki Nagato?

Konan la vio por unos segundos, antes de caer sobre sus manos comenzando a escupir sangre.

− El niño está aquí – Escuchó tras ella. La voz venía de uno de los Pain, pero no podía distinguir cual camino era debido a la distancia, aunque alcanzaba a distinguir al niño sobre el piso, completamente pálido – Sobre mi cuerpo real, no creo que necesites saberlo.

Alzó su mirada con extrañeza, encontrándose con un escenario que nunca se había plantado.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Hinata cayó de espaldas sin poderse levantar, Hanabi estaba en la misma situación que ella. La morena gruño viendo al hombre de cabello naranja frente a ellas, casi como si se burlara de ellas.

− Ya no se resistan, o sufrirán más daño.

Hanabi miró al hombre con desprecio.

− Como demonios esperas que nos dejemos matar – Espetó.

Hinata casi rio, a pesar de la situación, su hermana continuaba con su orgullo intacto.

El hombre la miró sin emoción y se dirigió hacia la castaña que aún estaba en el piso. Cuando alargo su mano algo filoso atravesó su muñeca, consternado giro hacia la derecha, de donde había venido el golpe, y se sorprendió de ver a una castaña con una kunai entre sus manos, con la que lo había herido.

La chica le dio una mirada decidida, moviendo el kunai con fuerza, haciendo retroceder al hombre.

− ¡Hana! – Dijo Hinata con alegría.

La castaña asintió, mirando al hombre aun con el kunai en guardia.

Hanabi iba a preguntar por sus perros cuando uno de ellos apareció tras el hombre, casi sujetando su brazo, antes de que este lo esquivara.

− ¡Deja a Hinata tranquila!

El grito vino de Kiba, que junto con Akamaru se lanzaron sobre el hombre, aunque este esquivaba sus ataques con movimientos agiles.

Hinata se puso de pie junto a Hanabi y Hana, esperando el momento para el ataque.

− Hermana – Le llamó Hanabi señalando al cielo.

Tanto a Hinata como a Hana, se les helo la sangre.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Sasuke se detuvo en secó al sentir una fuerte presencia sobre ellos, desligándose por completo de la pelea, al igual que Storm.

− Ese maldito de verdad lo hará justo ahora – Dijo Storm con incredulidad.

Sasuke sabía que no había tiempo de detenerlo, era algo que nunca consideraron al momento de entrenar.

− Sarada, Hinata – Dijo en voz baja.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Viendo por completo toda la aldea bajó él, alzó los brazos, esperando solo unos segundos.

− ¡Shinra Tensei!

La fuerza del ataque destruiría por completo la aldea, y aun desde su lugar, alcanzaba a escuchar los gritos de los aldeanos.

Konoha, había dejado de existir.

* * *

Y fin, por ahora.

La verdad es que el capítulo es muy corto, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo, que sentí que debía subirlo.

Aclaró, que los muertos, no serán revividos por el Rinnegan, ya que alguien lo comentó por ahí.

Estas últimas semanas se han presentado una serie larga de acontecimientos fuera de mi alcance, tuve muchas horas extras en el trabajo, estaba buscando el One Piece, jeje no es cierto, pero si me lastime un ojo y tuve que usar un parche una semana completa, la lluvia que no ha cesado, el temblor, la amenaza de dos huracanes más, y puedo seguir con la larga lista de cosas que me impiden estar frente a una computadora, por lo que les pido me tengan mucha paciencia, ya que hago lo que está a mí alcance para poder actualizar lo más rápido posible.

También para comentarles una cuestión, y es que a la historia aún le falta una parte, y la verdad es que no puedo ponerme como propósito capítulos de más de 10000 palabras, debido a que no tengo tiempo suficiente, así que dejó a su elección, si continuar en esta misma historia, o continuarla en otra parte que se base exclusivamente de la parte de la guerra, pero ya espero me digan ustedes que piensan.

Un agradecimiento a todos los que se preocuparon por mí, estoy bien, solo que con muy poco tiempo libre.

Un agradecimiento a se tomaron el tiempo para comentar, sus comentarios realmente me animan, sobre todo en días muy estresantes.

Sin más por el momento, espero me digan que les pareció.

Juds fuera.


	34. Capítulo 32- Batalla Konoha (3ra Parte)

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Aclaraciones. La estructura de las batallas es un poco diferente para no entremezclarlas demasiado, así que se vera la línea temporal por ciertos rasgos que aparecen durante esos momentos. Si tienen duda pueden preguntarme lo que quieran.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 32.− Batalla Konoha.**

 **Parte 3.- Tiempo de vivir.**

Abrió los ojos con calma, tosiendo en medio del polvo que aún no se había terminado de asentar.

− Chicos – Susurró buscándolos.

Había sido un verdadero milagro que Konohamaru llegara justo a tiempo para salvarlos, pero no esperaba recibir otro ataque tan fuerte y menos tan pronto como el que había recibido. Aun sin poder ver bien a su alrededor, sabía que la aldea debía de haber quedado destruida con ese ataque.

Sus piernas se tambalearon un poco cuando logro ponerse de pie. Aun con su edad, la última vez que había sentido ese miedo fue cuando perdió a su maestro, y justo ahora, temía no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a su familia, para proteger a sus amigos.

− Naruto – Susurró reaccionando ante la intensidad del ataque, recargando sus manos en sus rodillas y tambaleándose un poco – ¡Chicos! ¡Tenemos que encontrar a…!

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder y se quedó de piedra al ver a su equipo. Konohamaru había alcanzado a cubrir a Ino, ambos se encontraban apenas quitándose los pedazos de piedra de encima, pero Chouji no se movía en lo absoluto.

Aun con sus piernas tambaleantes corrió hacia él, tropezando casi al llegar a su lado, lanzando a un lado los pedazos de roca que cubrían el cuerpo de su amigo.

− ¡Chouji! − Gritó sosteniendo su cuerpo con fuerza − ¡Por favor resiste!

Su mirada se dirigió hacia la rubia que apenas y podía mantenerse en pie, mirándolo con miedo.

− ¡Ino por favor! − Le grito sosteniendo el cuerpo de su amigo contra él y cerrando los ojos con fuerza − Alguien por favor... Chouji, ¡Chouji no está respirando!

Ino se tambaleo, cayendo de rodillas comenzando a arrastrarse hacia sus compañeros. No podía perderlos a ellos también.

Llegó al lado de Shikamaru unos segundos después, con las manos ensangrentadas al moverse entre las rocas, el moreno aún se aferraba a Chouji con fuerza. Soltó el cuerpo para que Ino pudiera curarlo, pero esta solo comenzó a llorar, dejando sus majos sobre el cuerpo de su amigo.

− Ino...

− Es tarde – Susurró la chica – Yo… − Dijo bajando la cabeza − No puedo hacer nada.

Shikamaru golpeo el suelo con su puño justo al lado del cuerpo de su amigo, lanzando un grito de impotencia.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

No sabía bien que había sido lo que había pasado, el ataque provoco que el polvo se levantara y la cegara tenuemente, además de que dificultaba su respiración. De todos los escenarios planteados, sin duda ese era el menos esperado.

− Hanabi − El susurro de su hermana la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, buscándola rápidamente con la mirada, suspirando de alivio al ver que estaba bien − Por favor déjala.

El nuevo susurro la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, esa que no había sentido al estar desorientada, y que implicaba una mano sobre su cabeza.

La mirada de miedo que tenía su hermana solo confirmaba sus sospechas, y no pudo más que apretar los puños con fuerza, sintiendo como su orgullo se caía a pedazos por perder ante una persona como esa, ante una marioneta.

− No son necesarias − Dijo el hombre viendo a Hanabi.

Sintió la presión en su cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza, su hermana estaba atrapada entre los escombros, nada podía salvarla.

−Te quiero hermana − Susurro más para ella misma que para Hinata.

Le hubiera gustado vivir más, ver a su sobrino convertirse en un hombre, a su hermana feliz con el hombre con el que había elegido rehacer su vida, conocer a alguien y formar una familia, pero no quedarían en nada más que en sueños.

Pain movió su mano y el cuerpo de la castaña cayo hacia adelante sin vida, haciendo solo un eco sordo contra el piso.

− ¡Hanabi!

Hinata estiro su mano hacia el cuerpo de su hermana soltando lágrimas silenciosas. Lucho con toda sus fuerza contra los escombros que aun la mantenían prisionera, aun cuando sabía que no serviría de nada. Su hermana ya estaba muerta.

El hombre la miro por unos segundos, para luego darse la vuelta y alejarse de un salto. La morena soltó un grito de frustración, desesperada por salir de los escombros y tomar a su hermana pequeña entre sus brazos.

Cuando por fin llego junto a ella pudo sentir su cuerpo frio y sin vida, abrazándola con fuerza.

− Lo siento − Susurró apretando el cuerpo entre sus brazos – Lo siento.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

El polvo fue lo primero que diviso, poniéndose de pie de un salto para ayudar a los aldeanos que estuvieran en problemas, pero la imagen que recibió a cambio lo dejó paralizado.

− Mi aldea − Susurro con dolor.

La visión de lo que alguna vez fue Konoha, y que en ese momento, no era más que escombros, se le clavo en el pecho con fuerza. Había fallado protegiendo a su pueblo, les había fallado a los que creyeron en él.

Se dejó caer de rodillas, poniendo la cara entre sus manos, sin asimilar por completo que su aldea estaba destruida por completo.

− Levántate patético.

Alzó su mirada hacia el moreno que estaba a su lado. Se veía algo golpeado, pero Sasuke siempre tenía esa aura de tranquilidad aunque las cosas se hubieran ido de sus manos. Sabía que al igual que él debía estar devastado y preocupado.

− Sasuke...

− Arriba − Dijo el moreno irritado − Tenemos que encontrar al original o esto seguirá empeorando – Dijo viendo de reojo lo que quedaba de su aldea – Además, Pain no es el único Akatsuki en la aldea.

La idea de que el resto de la organización estuviera en la aldea lo preocupaba, no tendrían el chakra suficiente para enfrentarlos en caso de que estos no se retiraran cuando acabaran con su "líder", lo que era lo más probable, ya que el auténtico líder estaba en la aldea.

Naruto se levantó mirándolo con duda.

− Lo siento...

El moreno desvió la mirada, después ya tendrían el tiempo para pedir disculpas y perdonar todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero viendo como 5 los 6 cuerpos de Pain aparecían frente a ellos, sabía que ese no era el momento adecuado.

− Falta uno – Dijo Naruto extrañado.

− Si, pero no importa, prepárate.

Naruto asintió, entrando en modo sabio y poniéndose al lado del moreno, con la vista fija hacia los cuerpos manipulados que estaban frente a ellos.

− Solo el original − Dijo Naruto con decisión viendo de reojo al moreno – Hagamos esto, Sasuke.

Sasuke asintió, tomando el mango de su espada con fuerza.

− Si.

Luchar contra los seis al mismo tiempo sin duda sería un dolor de cabeza, pero peleando los dos juntos como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacían, les dejaría las cosas más fáciles.

− ¡Shoha Tenkusen!

Salto de lado al igual que Naruto, apenas eludiendo la pared de viento que casi los aprisionaba, dirigiendo su mirada a Storm, que aun conservaba su máscara y los veía con una sonrisa ladeada.

− Raiton: Gian

Giro su mirada hacia el otro Akatsuki, aunque el ataque iba dirigido hacia Naruto, que apenas fue capaz de esquivarlo con sus clones de sombra.

− Fuuton: Shinkuuha.

Sasuke salto de nuevo, apenas esquivando el ataque. Todo eso solo era una distracción, y tenían que ponerle fin a como diera lugar. Aterrizo al lado de Naruto, viendo a todos los Akatsuki frente a ellos, algunos heridos, pero la mayoría listos para pelear, retrasando la pelea con Pain, haciéndolos gastar su chakra y su tiempo.

− Tenemos que encontrar al original − Dijo Naruto − A cada segundo que perdemos tiempo aquí más gente muere entre los escombros.

Sasuke asintió, activando el Rinnegan, aun si gastaba Chakra, Naruto podría encargarse de Pain, solo tenían que deshacerse de los demás.

Hidan rio al ver el cambio en los ojos del moreno y caminando hacia ellos.

− Tú alma será para...

Sus palabras se vieron cortadas al ser aplastado por un ogro de tinta, llamando la atención de los demás Akatsuki por unos segundos.

− Vallan – Murmuró Sai respirando entrecortadamente – Me encargare de ellos.

Sasuke lo miró por unos segundos, pensando en la chica pelinegra que seguramente lo arrastraría al infierno si lo dejaba morir.

− Podemos hacerlo – Dijo Sakura aterrizando al lado de Sai junto a Neji y Rock Lee – Ustedes…

− Tenjin no Boreasu.

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, una onda de viento la impacto, lanzándola contra un los restos de un edificio.

− ¡Sakura-Chan! – Gritaron Rock Lee y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

− Es molesto cuando te ignoran − Dijo Storm apareciendo al lado de Naruto.

− Lo mismo digo – Dijo Temari apareciendo también, al lado de Storm – Fusajin no Jutsu.

La arena y el viento lo envolvieron, lanzándolo lejos de Naruto por unos momentos. El chico se deshizo de la arena con facilidad con una onda de viento. Temari frunció el ceño sujetando su abanico con fuerza.

− ¿Quién es ese sujeto? – Dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie.

Sasuke la miró por breves segundos, después dirigiendo su mirada hacía Temari y deteniendo el ataque que iba a lanzar con su abanico.

− Es un elemental de viento – Le informó viendo al chico – Lo que haces solo aumenta su poder.

La rubia apretó los dientes.

− No se olvidan de nosotros verdad – Escucharon el gritó de Hidan, que había lanzado su oz hacía Neji, que la esquivaba y trataba de darle un ataque directo, aunque sin mucho éxito, al ser especialista en ataques a corta distancia.

− ¡Katsu!

Todos saltaron, apenas esquivando la explosión de Deidara, que reía caminando hacia ellos.

− Tenjin no Mai – Dijo Storm apuntando a Naruto y Temari.

La onda de viento se dirigió hacía todos, haciéndolos retroceder levemente por el impacto de las ondas de viento.

− Futon: Tatsu no Ōshigoto – Gritó Temari moviendo su abanico.

La ventisca cayó sobre el chico que simplemente rio, moviendo sus brazos y devolviendo el viento del ataque hacía Temari, que saltó de lado, cayendo sobre su costado para evitar ser dañada por su propio ataque.

− Sasuke te dijo que es un elemental de viento – Le recordó Naruto mirando al chico – Y con esto no estamos llegando a ningún lado.

Los ataques de los Akatsuki los mantenían en alerta constante, ya que no lo hacían con toda la fuerza, simplemente ganaban tiempo.

− Lo sabemos – Dijo Sai tras ellos, aun respirando entrecortadamente – Por eso deben ignorar estas peleas y buscar la propia.

Naruto miro a Sasuke, que asintió con calma, esperando encontrar con vida a los compañeros que estaban dejando atrás cuando, o sí, regresaban.

− Kamatari – Gritó Temari.

El polvo y el resto de rocas volaron cerca de ellos, abriendo apenas un paso y una distracción en lo que Naruto y Sasuke se alejaban.

− Tenjin no Dogo.

El aire salió de la boca de Storm, suprimiendo el de Temari y haciéndola retroceder unos pasos.

− Maldición – Murmuró la rubia.

Hubiera querido un enemigo más fácil.

− ¡Mamá! / ¡Papá!

Las peleas se detuvieron por unos segundos, dirigiendo su mirada hacía los niños que Tobi tenía entre sus brazos.

− Miren lo que encontré por ahí – Dijo de forma juguetona.

− ¡Shikadai! / ¡Inojin! – Gritaron al mismo tiempo Temari y Sai viendo a los niños.

Ambos corrieron hacía Tobi, deteniendo su camino por las explosiones de Deidara.

Neji, Rock Lee y Sakura aun batallaban con Hidan y Kazuzu, por lo que su ayuda estaba descartada, y Naruto y Sasuke se acababan de ir. Estaban solos en esa pelea.

− Ve por ellos, llamare su atención – Susurró Sai – De igual manera no creo resistir por mucho tiempo con las heridas.

Temari lo vio con sorpresa, pero sin tiempo para formalismos o palabras cursis, no en esos momentos que la vida de su hijo estaba en peligro.

Sai sacó sus pergaminos, lanzando sus creaciones de tinta hacía Deidara que estaba sobre su ave de arcilla. El rubio solo reía, lanzando su masa hacía estos haciéndolas explotar. Tobi tenía la vista fija en el chico, soltando a los niños cuando Temari estaba cerca, saltando junto al rubio, observándolos de reojo. Temari abrazaba a los dos niños con fuerza, mientras Inojin miraba fijamente a su padre, que estaba con una rodilla en el suelo.

− Tobi cree que Deidara-Senpai debe dejar de jugar – Dijo viendo a Sai – Y debe hacer explotar al ninja pintor.

Deidara rio, viendo a Tobi.

− Por fin dices algo coherente – Dijo preparando su arcilla.

Sai cerró los ojos por unos segundos, para luego mirar a Inojin, que golpeaba y se revolvía contra Temari, en un intento de llegar a él. Temari dudaba en dejar a los niños para ir a ayudarlo, a lo que el moreno negó con la cabeza, ella debía protegerlos. Suspirando, sabiendo que era su fin, solo pudo darle la mejor sonrisa real que tenía a su hijo. Amaba a ese niño después de todo.

− Cierra los ojos – Le pidió aun sonriendo.

− ¡Papá! − Gritó Inojin viendo como Deidara lanzaba su masa hacía su padre, que sin poder moverse solo le sonreía.

− ¡Katsu!

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Lanzó el pedazo de roca que lo cubría con una patada y se estiro cuando se puso de pie.

− Maldición – Susurró con molestia.

Ciertamente nunca se plantearon esa situación, ese ataque tan directo hacía una aldea.

− No creo que eso ayude en la situación.

Killer Bee miró a Utakata con fastidio.

− No creo que nada ayude en este momento – Dijo con seriedad, Utakata siguió su mirada, mirando a un hombre de piel azulada verlos con calma, y su espalda intacta sobre su hombro − No es él – Dijo llamando su atención – Son ellos.

Miró atrás del hombre, donde 5 de los 6 Pain se acercaban con calma.

− Entrenamos para esto ¿No? – Dijo con una calma que no sentía.

A pesar de los entrenamientos juntos, sabía que no podían ganarles.

− De hecho no – Dijo Bee con un poco de burla – Pero es lo que hay.

Ambos se pusieron en posición defensiva, justo cuando comenzó una tormenta. El cielo retumbaba, y los relámpagos de daban un toque aún más siniestro a la situación en la que ya se encontraban.

− Me quedaré con él si no les importa – Dijo Kisame señalando a Itachi.

Killer Bee se encogió de hombros, ni siquiera sabía cómo es que el moreno había llegado a donde ellos estaban, y realmente no le importaba. Su vista estaba fija en los Pain tras él, que formaron una hilera. La tensión se formó entre los tres, esperando el primer ataque.

El primer cuerpo en moverse invoco rinocerontes, lanzándolos hacia ellos, que se prepararon para el impacto.

Los rinocerontes destruidos, así como parte del suelo, fue algo que realmente los sorprendió.

− ¡Shizune-San! – Dijo Utakata perdiendo su porte serio por la sorpresa.

La morena se levantó en medio del cráter que formó, sonriéndoles levemente.

Se alejó de un saltó de otro de los cuerpos, que tenía el cabello largo y al que le faltaba un brazo. Apenas preparaba su puño cuando uno de color morado lo impacto con fuerza, lanzándolo al suelo con estrepito.

− ¡¿Hinata-Chan?! – Dijo la morena con asombro.

La chica ignoro la pregunta, lanzándose de nuevo contra la invocación, dando golpe tras golpe hasta que separo su cabeza del cuerpo. Solo entonces se dejó caer de rodillas, dejando que la lluvia la empapara.

Los demás evitaron preguntar qué había pasado. Esa ferocidad en batalla no era común en ella, además de tener otros problemas en los que ocuparse.

Shizune se movió con rapidez, golpeando con chakra a las invocaciones animales que eran lanzadas hacia ellos, aunque la lluvia disminuía si visibilidad, dio un paso hacia atrás, viendo a Utakata saltar levemente.

− Suiton: Mizurappa

La ola arrasó con los animales y obligo a los Pain restantes a desagruparse.

− Burbujas Explosivas de Tinta.

El Pain que invocaba a los animales quedó atrapado dentro de la burbuja, observando al hombro fijamente mientras el líquido terminaba de llenar la burbuja.

La lluvia se intensificó de un momento a otro, por lo que su visión se vio afectaba por unos momentos, pero enseguida se reagrupo con Killer Bee y Shizune.

− ¿Dónde estás los demás? – Preguntó Bee extrañado.

− Se fueron – Dijo Hinata caminando hacia ellos con paso lento – Parecían tener mucha prisa – Miró el cuerpo tras ellas – Uno de ellos quiso ir por él, pero al final se alejó junto con los demás.

Bee asintió, corriendo hacía donde Itachi peleaba con Kisame. Shizune se quedó al lado de Hinata preguntándole que había pasado.

− Creo que hay que ir a ayudar a los aldeanos – Dijo Utakata llamando su atención – Hotaru ya debe estar con ellos.

Las chicas asintieron con calma, Shizune abrazando a Hinata del hombro en una muestra de apoyo.

Pusieron sus brazos sobre su rostro al sentir una gran ventisca de aire, que casi las tiraba y que las cegó por completo por varios segundos. La lluvia se detuvo repentinamente después de eso.

− ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – Dijo Shizune al aire.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Sakura miró el polvo de la explosión para enseguida poner atención a la pelea que tenían en frente. Temari y Sai podían ocuparse de los otros dos, ellos tenían otros problemas en los que ocuparse.

− Es demasiado complicado – Dijo Rock Lee llamando su atención – Todos somos usuarios de Taijutsu.

Sakura asintió al igual que Neji, acercarse a Hidan y Kazuzu era demasiado complicado para ellos.

− Creo que podemos ayudarlos con eso – Dijo Shikamaru apareciendo con Ino atrás de ellos.

Sakura corrió hacía la rubia abrazándola con fuerza, contenta de que estuviera a salvo. Ino no devolvió el abrazó, alerta a los movimientos de los Akatsuki.

− ¿Dónde está Chouji? – Preguntó Rock Lee.

El silencio que se hizo fue abrumador para todos. Lee solo puso una mano sobre el hombro de Shikamaru, sabiendo lo que era tener una perdida tan cercana y no tener la oportunidad de llorarla.

− Así que aquí estaban.

Dirigieron levemente su mirada hacía Kakashi, que apareció junto a ellos. El sonido de la tormenta que comenzó los distrajo por unos segundos, pero la ignoraron, dejando que la lluvia los empapara.

− ¿Cómo está…?

Las palabras de Lee se vieron interrumpidas por el primer ataque de Hidan, que apenas habían sido capaces de esquivar.

− Ya me cansó esta situación – Dijo el de cabello blanco – Así que simplemente, terminemos con esto.

Kakashi miró a Ino y a Sakura.

− La esposa de Sai ya movilizó a Raíz – Dijo dándoles la espalda – Están sacando a los heridos y llevándolos cerca de la puerta de la aldea, Tsunade ya está ahí pero aun hacen falta ninjas médicos y personas que ayuden a sacar los escombros.

Las dos chicas y Lee miraron a Shikamaru que asintió, aun con su vista fija en Hidan.

− Vamos – Susurró Sakura tomando a Ino del brazo.

La rubia se detuvo debido a un gritó, y corrió hacia el lado contrario, siendo seguida por Sakura.

− Yo puedo ayudar aquí – Dijo Neji con calma.

Kakashi se puso al lado de Shikamaru, que asintió, haciendo un sello con sus manos.

− Tengo una estrategia – Dijo viendo a Hidan – Así que por favor, confíen en mí.

Kazuzu saltó hacía ellos, la lluvia dificultaba un poco sus movimientos, a diferencia de los otros ninjas que ya lo había esquivado. Iba a reír cuando vio a Hidan atrapado entre el jutsu de sombras.

− Tú vienes conmigo – Dijo Shikamaru saltando y alejándose con él.

Kazuzu gruño.

− Ese idiota como…

Interrumpió su frase, saltando hacía atrás, esquivando un puño león de Neji.

− No te descuides – Dijo Kakashi tras él.

Esquivo apenas el kunai, lanzando hacía el piso, resbalando levemente con el lodo formado por la lluvia.

Kakashi lanzó su kunai, que fue repelido por otro de Kakuzu, al tiempo que esquivaba los golpes de Neji. Alargo sus brazos para alcanzar al castaño de ojos blancos, pero sin lograr su objetivo cuando Kakashi cortó su brazo.

− Mierda.

La intensidad de la lluvia aumento, lo que limitó más sus ataques, así como su visibilidad.

− ¡Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas Protectoras!

Kakuzu no pudo esquivar el ataque. Neji con el Byakugan activado golpeaba certeramente los corazones, para irlos destruyendo de uno por uno. Kakuzo se hizó hacía atrás, donde Kakashi clavó un kunai en otro de sus corazones.

El hombre lanzó un golpe, gritando con frustración.

− ¡No seré vencido aquí!

Kakashi lo esquivo, al tener su Sharingan descubierto.

− ¡Chidori!

Lo sintió irse hacia atrás, pero aún no estaba del todo muerto. No sabía cuántas veces debía matarlo para vencerlo.

Una intensa ráfaga de viento los hizo detener su pelea por unos momentos, en los que casi cayeron hacía atrás. Cuando pudieron recobrar su visibilidad Kakuzu estaba casi frente de Neji.

− ¡Mier…!

− ¡Rasengan!

La pequeña esfera desapareció y se impactó contra el pecho de Kakuzu, que cayó de lado soltando una maldición.

− ¡Boruto! – Dijo Neji sorprendido.

El rubio se dejó caer de rodillas respirando entrecortadamente.

− Hola tío – Dijo con una sonrisa – Dejó de llover.

Neji simplemente lo miraba asombrado. Él le había enseñado el puño suave, pero nunca vio otro tipo de técnicas. ¿Desde cuándo su sobrino podía usar el Rasengan? ¡No era ni un Genin!

− Acabemos con esto Neji – Dijo Kakashi llamando su atención.

El castaño asintió, aun viendo de reojo a su sobrino, que seguía en el piso.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Deidara rio junto a Tobi, mirando el humo creado por la explosión. Tobi miró fijamente la nube de polvo, observando de reojo a Inojin que seguía llorando aferrado a Temari.

− Aprecia el arte Tobi – Dijo Deidara riendo – ¡El arte es…!

El kunai lanzando a través del humo y que acertado al costado de su ojo izquierdo, haciéndolo soltar un gritó y caer de espaldas hacía el ave de arcilla.

− ¡Deidara-Senpai!

Tobi esquivo el segundo Kunai, saltando del ave, aterrizando en el piso y mirando fijamente hacía donde estaba Sai, encontrándolo en el brazo de una chica de cabello negro que empuñaba una espada, y que por la mirada que le daba, estaba seguro que quería clavarla en su corazón.

− ¿Skiadrum-Chan? – Dijo Temari sorprendida.

La chica mantenía su mano contra el estómago de Sai, y era obvio las gotas de sangre que goteaban, pero ella no parecía preocupada por eso, más bien, molesta. La lluvia comenzó a caer, y los truenos hacían eco en la ya destruida aldea. Temari se aferró aún más a los niños.

− Tenjin no Boreasu.

El viento la impacto junto con Sai, pero la chica hizo un movimiento con sus brazos y el viento se convirtió en gotas de agua de un instante para otro, que se mezclaban con la sangre que aún salía de su mano.

− ¡¿Qué?! – Dijo Temari extrañada.

La morena apareció a su lado en un segundo, lo que la sobresalto un poco. Inojin empujó su brazo y corrió hacía su padre.

− Esta estable – Dijo la chica con voz calmada – Quédate con él.

El niño asintió al igual que Temari.

− ¡Aquí está!

La voz de Boruto las trajo de nuevo a la realidad, que corría en compañía de Mitsuki hacía donde ellas estaban. Inojin le gritó a su madre que estaba alejada de ellos para que ayudara a su papá.

− Tenjin no Mai.

La morena volvió a convertir el viento en agua antes de que los impactara, corriendo hacía Storm, deteniéndose segundos antes, dando un giro y cortando con una lanza la bola de arcilla que había lanzado Deidara.

− ¿Cómo es que tienes eso? – Dijo el rubio – Yo se lo quite a aquellos idiotas.

La morena no respondió a su pregunta, viendo la sangre escurrir por el rostro del chico. El kunai había destrizado el ojo izquierdo.

− ¿Entonces tú fuiste el que le hizo eso? – Preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

Deidara dio un paso hacia atrás aun en su ave, la mirada que la chica le había dedicado le había dado miedo. La vio saltar, esquivando las ramas que Tobi había hecho crecer de pronto, en una actitud extrañamente seria.

− ¡No necesito que hagas eso idiota! – Le gritó Deidara orgulloso – Yo solo…

Sus palabras se vieron cortadas una vez más cuando la lanza fue lanzada entre las ramas, pegándole en el costado y haciéndolo caer de su ave con un gritó quedo.

− Tenjin no Dogo.

El aire se mezcló con las ramas, lanzándolas hacía la morena, pero estas las atravesaron cuando su cuerpo se convirtió en agua.

− ¿No creíste que no te reconocería verdad? – Dijo sin verlo – Traidor.

La lluvia se intensifico y el chico apretó los dientes, lanzando el viento hacía ella, que lo volvió a convertir el agua.

− No te distraigas – Dijo Tobi a su lado moviendo su espada.

La espada atravesó el cuerpo de la chica al convertirse en agua.

− Te vi venir – Le respondió devolviéndole el golpe con su espada.

Tobi volvió a mover su espada, teniendo el mismo efecto, apenas pudiendo esquivar los golpes que la chica le lanzada, mezclado con las armas y el agua, recibió varios golpes directos, que hicieron sus brazos, casi rompiendo su máscara. Tal vez era el momento de ponerse serio con ella después de todo. Necesitaba hacerlo o Deidara ya no tendría otra oportunidad.

− Metsujin Ogi: Amatsu no Murakumo

El ataque vino de Storm, Sky se puso en posición defensiva al ver el color negro que había adquirido el viento. Tobi sonrió dentro de su máscara, usando sus ojos, haciendo que el ataque se dirigiera hacía un inconsciente Sai que estaba recargado en uno de los pilares.

− ¡Papá!

Inojin se soltó del intento de agarre de Ino, corriendo hacía Sai y abrazándolo con fuerza.

− ¡Inojin! – Gritó Ino.

El aire negro los cubrió, para luego ser dispersado hacía los alrededores con fuerza, perdiendo el color negro que había tenido antes.

− ¿Qué fue eso? – Dijo Tobi extrañado preparando su espada para darle el golpe final a Sai.

Antes de poner reaccionar, sintió un golpe directo sobre su pecho con una espada, atravesando su pecho y lanzándolo hacía atrás con fuerza, derrumbando lo que quedaba de los edificios, rompiendo su ropa y su máscara parcialmente en la parte de la boca. Lo que se sirvió cuando escupió la sangre que el golpe le había generado.

− Oye tú – Dijo Sky con los dientes apretados – ¿Qué intentas hacerle a mi familia?

Tobi se quedó quieto mirando a la chica sin su parche por primera vez. El ojo rojo se asemejaba al de un dragón, y la cicatriz en ella solo le daba un aspecto más tétrico, así como las marcas en su rostro.

Dejó de llover.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− ¿Estás seguro de que es aquí? – Pregunto Sasuke.

Naruto asintió, viendo la cueva con cuidado.

− No hay guardias

Sasuke avanzó unos pasos con cautela.

− Apenas vienen – Dijo Sasuke – Ve adentro, me encargare de ellos, ya solo son 3.

Naruto frunció el ceño, pero asintió.

− Con cuidado.

Sasuke activo el Rinnegan de forma automática. Los tres cuerpos restantes tendrían el mismo poder de él, además de un chakra superior al suyo.

Al sentir el primer golpe de gravedad lo contrarresto con rapidez, viendo al primer Pain aparecer frente a él.

La lluvia se intensifico por un momento, antes de detenerse, lo que lo desconcertó un poco pero no le dio importancia.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− Así que has venido solo.

Naruto miró a Nagato y simplemente suspiró.

− En otros tiempos, pude haberme sentado contigo, preguntarte por qué haces todo esto, y mostrarte que puedes cambiar el mundo de otra manera.

Nagato lo miró fijamente.

− ¿Y no lo harás?

El rubio negó, dando un paso hacia él.

− Destruiste mi aldea, a las personas que quiero.

Nagato sonrió.

− ¿Entonces me odias?

El rubio volvió a negar.

− Pero no es algo que te pueda perdonar – Dio otro paso más – Además, de que no quiero ver a mi gente entrando en una guerra.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

− La guerra es la única solución – Dijo apretando los dientes – Es la única forma en la que el mundo puede ver sus errores, la única forma de cambiarlo.

Naruto negó.

− La paz se logra cuando eres lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a tus seres queridos – Dijo apretando los puños – Aunque al parecer aun me falta mucho para lograrlo.

Nagato no dijo nada por unos segundos.

− Yo no fui capaz de… − Escupió sangre al tiempo que una espada se incrustaba con fuerza en su espalda, saliendo por su pecho – M-Madara.

Naruto dio un paso hacia atrás al ver como la cabeza del hombre caía hacía abajo, es una prueba de su muerte.

− ¡Tú! ¡Maldito!

Tobi le sonrió por el lado roto de su máscara.

− No deberías estar feliz, maté a quien destruyo tu aldea – Dijo aun sonriendo, tomando el cuerpo de Nagato – Y necesito esto, así que me lo llevare conmigo.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera hacer algo, había desaparecido junto con el cuerpo de Nagato.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− ¿Por qué lo mataría? – Pregunto Sasuke cuando llegaron de nuevo a la aldea.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, eso no le daba una buena sensación. Tampoco lo que vio.

Sasuke se separó de él y se acercó corriendo con Hinata, que lloraba junto al cuerpo sin vida de su hermana. La mujer lo abrazó en cuanto llegó a su lado.

Con la mirada buscó a Sarada y Bolt. Sarada estaba junto a Mitsuki, llevando agua a las personas heridas. Bolt estaba con Inojin y Shikadai acomodando las lonas para los campamentos. Por lo que veía Raíz ya había organizado todo en el lugar.

Hinata le dijo que podía ir a ayudar, que estaría bien, aunque creyó que solo quería estar a solas con su hermana.

Veía a las personas llorar, algunas más fuerte que otras. Algunos de sus compañeros de academia había muerto, su profesor también, su cuñada. Cerró los ojos un momento.

− Se siente culpable – Escuchó tras él.

Giró a ver a la morena, que lucía pálida, con el cabello revuelto y cubriéndole la cara.

− ¿Quién?

La morena suspiró desviando la mirada, para ver a Ino tratando de hablar con Sai, aunque el moreno se negaba a verla.

− Tú esposa – Dijo sin verla – Inozuka me dijo que peleo junto a su hermana, supongo que es lo que la tiene así, aunque realmente diré que admiro su fortaleza, no se acercó al cuerpo de su hermana ni lloro hasta que terminó lo que pudo hacer para ayudar, este es solo el descanso obligado que le dimos.

Sasuke volvió a cerrar los ojos.

− Muchas personas murieron – Dijo viendo la hilera de cuerpos.

La chica asintió.

− Aun hay personas atrapada bajó los escombros – Menciono en voz baja – Yamato hace lo que puede, pero su chakra no es eterno.

El moreno asintió con calma.

− ¿Qué paso con Sai?

La morena se encogió de hombros.

− Peleo con Yamanaka creo – Dijo viendo hacía la izquierda – Tú hermano peleo con Kisame y no se ve bien, tal vez deberías hablar con él.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

− No me importa – Aclaró viendo a Hinata.

Tomaba las manos de su hermana entre las suyas, sus puños estaban blancos y su rostro rojo, podía notar el sufrimiento en su rostro.

− No lo tolero – Dijo apretando los dientes.

Sky lo miró con duda, mientras Sasuke saltaba hacía un lugar alto, viendo lo que fue su aldea alguna vez. No tenía el chakra suficiente, pero haría lo que pudiera.

− Izanagi.

* * *

Y fin. Por ahora.

No tengo mucho que decir, más que agradecer la paciencia que me tienen en esto, después de tanto tiempo al fin pude actualizar, y espero que realmente sea de su agrado.

De verdad muchas gracias, y espero estar editando pronto para poner y contestar los comentarios que dejan.

Gracias!

Y sin más por el momento, Juds fuera.


	35. Capítulo 33 Ruptura

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 33.− Ruptura.**

Escuchó el sonido de una gota cayendo, constante, fue el sonido que lo despertó.

A ese sonido se le sumo el pitido de una máquina, que marcaba el ritmo de su corazón. Era igual de constante que el goteo. Poco a poco fue distinguiendo el resto de los sonidos, incluido el del viento invernal que movía las ramas de los árboles.

También fue consciente de la ligera sabana que lo cubría, un peso al lado de la cama donde estaba recostado, y una mano sujetando a la suya.

La venda que cubría sus ojos, solo logró recordarle lo que había hecho.

− Izanagi – Susurró sujetando su rostro con su mano libre.

Suspiró con calma, después de todo, no se arrepentía.

− ¿Estás despierto?

La suave voz a su lado lo puso de nuevo alerta, a pesar de sentirlos de cierta forma aumentados, sus sentidos aún se sentían entumecidos.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza, su garganta se sentía resaca.

− La mayor parte de la aldea volvió a la normalidad – Susurró Hinata – Y muchas personas fueron revividas – Sasuke sintió como aumentaba el agarre de su mano – Pero Uzumaki˗San dijo que habías perdido la vista en tu ojo derecho.

Sasuke movió su mano libre para sujetar la mejilla de su esposa.

− Lo sé – Dijo con voz ronca – No tenía el chakra suficiente – Se hizo un tenue silencio entre los dos, interrumpido por el sonido de las maquinas en la habitación − ¿Cómo están los niños, y tu hermana?

Hinata suspiró levemente.

− Están bien, Tenten también revivió, pero el daño de su cuerpo no se deshizo por completo, con Chouji pasó algo similar…

Hinata guardo silencio por unos segundos, desconcertando al moreno.

− ¿Qué pasa?

Hinata apretó un poco más su mano.

− Iruka˗Sensei no sobrevivió.

Sasuke asintió levemente, sin nada más que decir. A diferencia de sus compañeros, él nunca fue particularmente unido a su maestro de academia.

− ¿Cómo está la seguridad de la aldea?

Hinata mantuvo un silencio más prolongado.

− Las cosas están algo tensas – Dijo con sinceridad, pero restándole importancia – Raíz se hace cargo de todo, y los Kages de otras aldeas van llegando.

Sasuke arrugó un poco el ceño.

− ¿Por qué llegan los Kages?

Hinata volvió a suspirar quedamente.

− La verdad es que no lo sé.

Sasuke asintió lentamente de nuevo.

− ¿Dónde están Sai y Sky?

Hinata miró por la ventana unos segundos.

− Sai˗San debe estar arreglando el hospedaje de la Tsuchikage, llegará con su esposo en estos días, y Skiadrum˗San está ayudando con las reparaciones.

Sasuke asintió, recargando su cabeza en la almohada.

Hinata lo miró en silencio, no sabía si debía informarle "Toda la situación" y lo tensas que estaban las cosas entre toda la aldea, sobre todo por el apoyo de los ciudadanos hacía Raíz, y la resistencia hacía cualquier ninja en general. Sabía que habían sido los primeros en actuar, pero luego de la pelea a mitad de la aldea entre Naruto y Sai, la aldea completa se había enterado que habían advertido sobre el peligro. Eso sin contar lo que había pasado con el concejo…

La mujer vio al hombre recostado por unos segundos, sería mejor esperar a que mejorara un poco más antes de informarle todo eso.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Miró a la mujer bajar por la escalera con paso lento, sin perderlo de vista por ningún segundo, después de todo, él aún era considerado peligroso por muchas personas, aun si Raíz hubiera retirado a su escolta, sabía que no lo habían hecho porque confiaran en él, si no por falta de personal.

− ¿Qué necesita?

La rubia lo miró por unos segundos, evadiendo sus ojos de forma inteligente.

− Escuché que irás de misión con la esposa de Sai.

Itachi asintió levemente con la cabeza, terminando de colocar las maderas que sostendrían el edificio antes de mirar a la mujer.

− ¿Vino solo a preguntarme eso?

Tsunade negó levemente con la cabeza.

− ¿Sabes lo que pasó con los miembros del concejo?

Itachi asintió levemente de nuevo.

− No sobrevivieron al ataque.

Tsunade miró la pared con intensidad.

− No creo que haya sido así.

Itachi la miró por unos segundos. No podía decir que no solo no le interesaba, estaba conforme con eso.

− ¿Qué cree que paso?

Tsunade miró sus manos.

− Creo que los asesino la esposa de Sai.

Itachi se quedó quieto por un segundo.

− ¿Por qué ella y no raíz?

Tsunade desvió la mirada. La información sobre la pelea de Naruto y Sai había recorrido toda la aldea.

− Raíz se mantuvo activa, gracias al concejo… Ella sería la única afectada.

El moreno asintió con calma.

− Esa es una acusación seria.

Tsunade asintió.

− Y sin pruebas, no puedo hacer nada… pero… − Toco la madera con su mano – Ellos estaban bajó el resguardo de raíz… y la zona donde encontraron sus cuerpos, fue de las que Sasuke˗Kun aun logró reconstruir.

Itachi miró los pilares.

− ¿Qué motivos tendría para hacerlo?

Tsunade suspiró con frustración.

− Desestabilizar la aldea tal vez, no lo sé… después de lo que paso con Sai y Naruto, Raíz cuenta con el apoyo incondicional de toda la aldea, incluso los propios ninjas confían más en ellos… La aldea de la nube no es de las que hagan alianzas…

Itachi asintió con calma, él mismo se sentía incómodo con esa chica cerca de su hermano.

− Ella no confiara en mí – Le advirtió a Tsunade.

La rubia asintió.

− Pero podrás vigilarla desde tan cerca.

Itachi asintió con calma.

− ¿Cómo sabe que no trabajo con ella? ¿O con Akatsuki?

Tsunade miró los pilares una vez más.

− El tercero confiaba en ti.

Itachi suspiró imperceptiblemente. La carga de esa confianza, aún quemaba dentro de su pecho y perturbaba sus sueños.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− ¿Está todo bien?

Sai miró a su hijo con una sonrisa, menos falsa que de costumbre.

− Solo estoy cansado – Dijo con calma – Mañana llegan visitas importantes.

El niño se sentó junto a su padre con calma.

− ¿Paso algo malo con el Séptimo?

Sai negó con la cabeza, mirando la chimenea aun apagada.

− Hemos tenido algunas diferencias – Dijo mirando a su hijo.

Inojin miró sus manos por unos segundos.

− Bolt y yo los escuchamos pelear – Dijo viendo aun sus manos – Aunque tuvimos que correr cuando la gente comenzó a correr hacía ustedes… Pensé que pelearían.

Sai negó con la cabeza.

− Le dije lo que pasaría, pero no me creyó… Aun así se molestó cuando Raíz comenzó con la reconstrucción de la aldea, asumiendo más de "Nuestras funciones".

Inojin miró a su padre, tratando de asimilar lo que realmente significaban esas palabras. Bolt y él no habían comprendido del todo el por qué habían peleado, tampoco Shikadai, y él era el que comprendía todo.

− ¿Que pasara ahora? – Inojin miró a su padre fijamente – Dime la verdad por favor.

Sai lo miró unos segundos, antes de asentir lentamente.

− Lo más probable es que vallamos a la guerra, antes de que vuelva a alcanzar la aldea.

Inojin asintió, analizando la situación.

− ¿Qué pasara conmigo?

Sai le sonrió.

− Te quedaras con tu abuela, en lo que tú madre y yo volvemos.

El niño asintió quedamente de nuevo.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− No deberías ir a descansar.

Hinata se sobresaltó ante la voz de Sasuke, dirigiendo su mirada hacía él.

Las vendas se las quitarían al día siguiente, y determinarían si existía algún tratamiento para recobrar la vista, si su cuerpo ya había descansado lo suficiente, o que era lo que en realidad pasaba con sus ojos. Hasta ese momento, Hinata había omitido decirle que la pérdida del rinnegan, había puesto la mayor tensión sobre la aldea y las alianzas.

− Estoy bien – Dijo quedamente – Bolt y Sarada˗Chan se quedan con Temari.

Sasuke no dijo nada por unos segundos.

− Necesitas descansar – Dijo con calma – No creo que hayas dormido bien desde que paso el ataque.

Hinata tomó la mano del hombre.

− Me gusta estar aquí.

Sasuke movió la cabeza, esperando que se alineara con el rostro de Hinata.

− Entre estar aquí y con los niños, estarás cansada.

La morena tomo la mano de Sasuke entre la suya.

− Será la última noche – Dijo con voz queda.

El moreno no dijo nada. Sus pláticas limitadas con Karin no le habían dicho nada sobre la situación real de la aldea, y la forma en la que Hinata se negaba a darle información, le decía que las cosas no iban tan bien como deberían.

− ¿Dónde está Sky? Ella puede quedarse conmigo mientras descansas.

Hinata apretó un poco más la mano de Sasuke.

− Está ayudando a la reconstrucción de la aldea, creo que también está cansada.

Hinata se tragó el suspiro de frustración. Sasuke llevaba dos semanas en el hospital y 3 días despierto, la chica no había aparecido a preguntar por él en ningún momento.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Miró a su madre en la puerta, con su mochila en la mano, y una sonrisa, tan falsa como las que su padre solía darle. Su cabello lucía impecable, y su ropa no tenía ninguna arruga, tampoco olía al jabón de flores que solía usar, por lo que no se había duchado para quitarse la tierra. Ella no había estado ayudando a la reconstrucción de la aldea como le había dicho esa mañana.

− Es hora de irnos.

El niño miró el cielo por encima de su madre.

− ¿Crees que las estrellas fugaces cumplan deseos?

La mujer lo miró un tanto sorprendida.

− No lo sé, nunca lo eh intentado.

Inojin asintió, viendo hacia atrás, donde su padre le sonreía, sin ver a su madre.

− Me quedaré hoy – Dijo volviendo a ver a su madre – Mañana me iré temprano.

Ino le dio una mirada molesta a Sai, pero este solo la ignoro.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− ¿Estás bien?

Naruto miró a Shikamaru y negó levemente con la cabeza.

− Me siento como de 12 años otra vez.

El moreno lo vio con duda.

− ¿Te refieres a tu pelea con Sai?

Naruto negó con la cabeza levemente.

− Cuando me convertí en Genin competía siempre son Sasuke, y al final él siempre me ganaba… Ahora se siente similar, pero más doloroso y frustrante de alguna forma… Porque además de salvar a la aldea, también se quedó con mi familia, y nadie tiene la culpa más que yo.

Shikamaru suspiró, viendo la escalera de la casa, donde su hijo, Sarada y Bolt dormían, después de ayudarlo con la reconstrucción de algunas áreas de la aldea. Las cosas aun eran un caos, y con la marcha de algunas unidades de ninjas a los asentamientos antes de la guerra, las cosas se ponían cada vez más tensa.

− ¿Por qué no asignaste los guardias como lo pidió Sai?

Naruto vio a Shikamaru con cansancio.

− Lo aprobé e hice la asignación, pero el concejo canceló mi orden.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño levemente, analizando la situación.

− ¿Por qué hicieron eso?

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

− Empezaron a temer a Raíz cuando se liberó el sello con la muerte de Danzo, supongo que de ahí su decisión de dimitir de sus escoltas.

Shikamaru asintió levemente. Una serie de sobreentendidos, les habían costado varias vidas, incluida a medias, la de su mejor amigo. Sabía que eso no era algo que pudiera cambiar, tampoco el que Chouji fuera a batalla.

− ¿Qué piensas que pasara?

Naruto analizó su respuesta por unos segundos.

− La próxima semana se reunirán los clanes para crear un nuevo concejo, eso también impedirá que miembros inactivos sean llamados a batalla, sobre Sai… No lo sé… En algún momento tenemos que hablar.

Shikamaru volvió a mirar la escalera.

− ¿Y con Hinata y Sasuke?

Naruto guardo silencio por varios minutos, apretando levemente sus manos.

− Están casados, y ya que se casó con ella a los pocos meses de salir, y nunca con Sakura a pesar de Sarada˗Chan, sé que no será tan idiota como yo como para dejarla ir – Dio un suspiró largo – Además dio uno de sus ojos para revivir a Hanabi, creo que eso deja claro lo que Hinata significa para él.

Shikamaru miró a su amigo por unos segundos. En ese momento, él también lo veía como el niño de 12 años, sin el apoyo de la aldea, y con pocos amigos a su alrededor.

− Lo siento – Dijo en voz baja – Debí estar más atento, soy tu concejero después de todo.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

− Creo que todos nos confiamos, o mejor dicho, confiamos en quien no debíamos.

Shikamaru asintió con calma.

− Tal vez este sea el cambio que requiera la aldea.

Naruto también asintió.

− Eso espero.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Le sonrió quedamente a Neji mientras caminaba hacia él.

Karin terminaba de revisar a Sasuke y le había dicho que tardaría un par de horas para estar segura de que todo estaba en orden. Ella quería aprovechar el tiempo para ir a ver a los niños, así como los avances que había en la aldea.

Con la llegada de la Tsuchikage las cosas en la aldea se habían puesto un poco más estables, o al menos por lo que sabía, Sai y Naruto se habían sonreído, muy probablemente de forma forzada, habían hablado sobre la seguridad y la marcha de tropas a la guerra.

− ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo esta Tenten?

Neji se encogió de hombros quedamente, las ojeras en su rostro develaban lo difícil que era sobrellevar la situación con su prometida.

− Tsunade˗Sama creé que se recuperara, pero no sabe si podrá integrarse de nuevo como ninja activa.

Hinata tomó el brazo de su primo en señal de apoyo.

− ¿Cómo lo tomó?

Neji suspiró.

− No muy bien – Admitió – Gai˗Sensei habla con ella.

Hinata apretó un poco el agarré en su brazo.

− Verás que lo entenderá.

Neji asintió quedamente.

− ¿Cómo está el Uchiha?

La mujer suspiró quedamente.

− Lo están revisando justo ahora, pero es muy probable que no recupere la vista de su ojo izquierdo.

Neji no dijo nada por unos segundos.

− Supongo que por eso se llevan a Uchiha Itachi de misión…

Hinata frunció el ceño levemente, algo extrañada.

− ¿Te asignaron una misión con él?

Neji negó con la cabeza.

− No, a la esposa de Sai, partirá mañana creo.

La morena lo miró asombrada por unos segundos, para luego apretar los puños. Esa chica por la que Sasuke preguntaba y que al parecer se iría sin decirle nada.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

La vio cargando pilares de leña, que servirían como reconstrucción de las casas. Nunca se habían llevado particularmente bien, y tampoco le alegraba la idea de hablar de Sasuke con ella, pero el moreno ya había preguntado por ella en varias ocasiones.

− Buenos días.

La morena la vio brevemente, extendiendo los brazos, pasándole la madera a Yamato.

− ¿Qué necesita?

Hinata la vio con la mayor firmeza que pudo.

− Sasuke˗Kun ha estado preguntando por usted.

La morena tomo otra madera, que volvió a pasar a Yamato antes de dirigir su mirada cansada a Hinata.

− Eh estado ocupada.

La morena le dio la espalda y tomó otro pilar.

− Sasuke˗Kun ha preguntado mucho por usted… Y bueno…

Hinata se sobresaltó por el ruido que hizo el pilar al estrellarse en el suelo, y un poco más al ver la mirada molesta de la chica

− Aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de la misión, pero si lo que necesita es un refuerzo del amor de un hombre que mando al diablo la alianza de la guerra por revivir a su hermana, valla con la esposa de Nara, yo no tengo tiempo − La mujer se quedó quieta por completo – Y la razón por la que pregunta por mí es porque se da cuenta que no le está diciendo toda la verdad de la situación.

Hinata ya no pudo decir nada, viéndola marchar junto a Yamato.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− Fue muy grosera – Se quejó Temari viendo a Hinata.

La mujer asintió algo incomoda.

− Lo sé… Es solo que… Bueno… A pesar de su tono y ser grosera… Tiene razón…

Temari miró a su amiga por unos segundos, antes de recargar su espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

− ¿Aun sientes algo por Naruto?

Hinata negó rápidamente con la cabeza, alzando las manos en señal de negación ante ese cuestionamiento.

− Sé que amo a Sasuke… Pero no puedo evitar pensar… En que él en cualquier momento se dará cuenta que hay alguien mejor… A pesar de que él siempre me ha demostrado cuanto significo para él…

Temari se inclinó hacia adelante, viendo a la morena ver el suelo de la sala con mucho interés.

− Es natural Hinata – Dijo Temari apoyándose sobre las rodillas de la morena – Estuviste muchos años con Naruto, y el engaño vino de las personas en las que confiabas… Es natural que dudes antes de entregarte, que dudes de los sentimientos, pero está bien… Con el tiempo habrá más confianza, habrá más pruebas, y ya no habrá más dudas.

La morena asintió con una sonrisa tenue.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Se dejó caer por completo al piso. Sus brazos se sentían entumecidos, y su garganta bastante reseca. El frío no quitaba el calor que tenía, debido al esfuerzo físico que había estado haciendo desde temprano.

− Creo que moriré.

Escuchó el bufido de Shikadai, lo que lo divirtió por unos segundos.

− No deberías tirarte al suelo, te enfermeras.

Ignoro la voz de Sarada y abrió los ojos, sentándose en el suelo, y tomando la botella de agua que Inojin le ofrecía.

− Ya quiero que acabe el día – Se quejó – Quiero ver si dejaron salir a papá del hospital.

Sarada asintió, tomando un trago a su propia botella.

− ¿Se quedarán en casa de Shikadai? – Preguntó Mitsuki.

Bolt y Sarada se miraron entre sí antes de encogerse de hombros.

− No creo que papá quiera – Dijo Sarada viendo a Shikadai – El 7mo suele ir seguido.

Los niños guardaron silencio por unos minutos, tratando de asimilar, o entender, una situación que estaba muy lejos de ser de su alcance. El bien y el mal aun no quedaban del todo claro para ellos, ni las razones de por qué los adultos peleaban cuando deberían estar más unidos, para proteger su aldea de cualquier peligro. Pero al parecer sus prioridades y la de los adultos eran diferentes.

− ¿Creen que esto sea con lo que tengamos que lidiar en el futuro? – Preguntó Inojin − ¿Qué pelearemos entre nosotros?

Bolt se encogió de hombros, tomando otro trago de agua.

− Si tú perdonaste a Choucho…

Inojin se rascó la nuca. Él no había perdonado a la chica, pero luego de que su madre lo obligará a hablar con ella, las cosas se habían vuelto aún más incomodas entre los dos. Al menos para su buena suerte, Karui y Sky habían tenido un desacuerdo por una frase, y él se había librado de tener que convivir con la niña.

− ¿Qué creen que significa lo de las vitaminas? – Preguntó al aire.

Shikadai se tomó el mentón por unos segundos.

− Creo… que insinuó que Choucho era idiota…

Después del "Ah" general por parte de los niños, un comentario de Mitsuki hizo que la risa regresara al grupo de niños.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Sai miró a Kiba y Shino con algo de cansancio.

Sabía que una vez que la aldea estuviera estable, marcharían a la guerra. No tendrían un descanso como tal después de eso.

− ¿Cuándo será la boda?

Shino miró a Sai con calma, mientras Kiba solo desviaba la mirada.

− Dijo que no – Respondió el de gafas.

Sai asintió con calma. Shizune se mostró muy cansada y tensa las últimas dos semanas.

− ¿Dijo por qué?

Shino asintió con calma, mientras Kiba tomaba de su trago.

− Siente que traerá mala suerte, y que es mejor tener una ilusión al regreso.

Kiba suspiró.

− Estamos más viejos… ¿Crees que regresemos?

Sai y Shino no dijeron nada por unos segundos.

− Shino tendrá una boda al regresó, yo tengo un hijo y una esposa linda… Creo que hay que enfocarnos en eso que tenemos que proteger, eso que nos dará fuerza para regresar…

− ¡¿Y yo que tengo?! – Grito Kiba sobresaltando a los dos y rompiendo el aura de seriedad.

− ¿A Akamaru? – Preguntó Shino.

− No, Akamaru también irá a la batalla – Contesto Sai − ¿El puesto de líder de clan?

− No, ese pertenece a Hana.

− ¿La oportunidad de buscar novia al regresar?

− Si alguien lo acepta tal vez sea una opción – Respondió Shino pensativamente.

Kiba se puso rojo y cruzó de brazos.

− ¡Cállense!

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− Hola – Dijo entrando a la habitación − ¿Cómo estás?

Karin mantuvo su expresión neutral viendo a la morena entrar a la habitación con una bolsa de comida.

− Mejor, en dos días le daremos el alta, aunque su visión no regresara.

Hinata asintió con calma, dejando la bolsa de comida sobre la silla, y tomando la mano del moreno, en lo que Karin llenaba su expediente.

− ¿Cómo están las cosas en la aldea? – Preguntó el moreno.

Hinata le sonrió, ignorando el cambio de tema. Además, ahora que no tenía la venda, se sentía más libre de sonreírle.

− Bien – Dijo aun sonriendo – La llegada de la Tsuchikage confirmó su alianza con la aldea de la nube – Dijo la morena, sin ver los movimientos de Karin de que guardara silencio – El ninja parece muy calmado.

Sasuke analizó la información por unos segundos.

− ¿La aldea de la nube?

Hinata asintió, empezando a sacar la comida de la bolsa.

− Si, el ninja es sensorial, se llama C, creo…

El sobresalto abrupto del moreno, y su movimiento para sentarse le sobresalto, casi haciéndola tirar la comida. Vio a Karin querer escapar a la puerta, sin mucho éxito al escuchar el exabrupto del moreno. La pelirroja se giró a verlo por unos segundos.

− ¿Es por eso que no ha venido a verme? – Le preguntó a Karin directamente.

La chica suspiró con frustración, apretando su carpeta contra el pecho.

− La aldea adelanto el compromiso cuando se informó sobre la posible pérdida del rinnegan… Creo que puedes deducir lo demás.

Karin salió de la habitación casi dando un portazo. Hinata miró al moreno sin entender que había pasado.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Se recargó sobre el árbol con los ojos cerrados. Lejos de la aldea, por fin se permitió descansar. Desde el ataque de Pain, no había descansado, siempre estuvo de un lado a otro, preparando y arreglando cosas.

− ¿Qué necesitas?

El hombre la miró, cerca de ella, pero no lo suficiente para invadir su espacio.

− Saludar… y dejar una botella al rio.

− ¡¿Qué?!

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

− Una vez me dijiste que si ponía un deseo en una botella, y la lanzaba al mar, este se cumpliría.

La chica lo miró por unos segundos.

− Los ríos de esta aldea no desembocan en el mar como en nuestra aldea, la botella se estancará en alguna laguna.

El chico se quedó por completo en blanco. No pensó en eso.

− No fuiste a recibirnos.

La morena desvió levemente la mirada, ocultando su sonrisa ante el repentino cambio de tema.

− Estaba ocupada.

− Y cansada – Completó el chico – No debes sobre exigirte.

La morena se encogió de hombros.

− Estaré bien.

El chico avanzó unos pasos hacía ella.

− Tú respiración es irregular, y dado por tu tono de piel y sudoración, posiblemente te desmayarías o te quedarías dormida, en una zona desprotegida.

La chica resopló, aun recargada en el árbol.

− ¿No deberías estar con ella?

El hombre desvío la mirada.

− No importa.

La chica dejó que se acercara. Después de unos minutos cerca, sin decir palabras que no eran necesarias, dejó que la cargara en su espalda. Se quedó dormida en el transcurso de ida a la aldea. El chico explicó que solo estaba cansada, antes de poder llegar a la casa que la mujer compartía con Sai.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− Creo que estás siendo muy dura con ella.

Karui miró a Chouji de manera molesta. Era su último día en el hospital, y no quería discutir con él.

− ¿Se quejó de nuevo?

El hombre miró a su esposa con algo de frustración.

− Está cansada… No solo la obligas a ayudar, la haces entrenar hasta…

− ¿Qué más quieres que haga? – Le espetó la mujer – Además esta es su aldea, a ella debería nacerle ayudar.

Chouji la miró, buscando las palabras correctas.

− Creo que le das demasiada importancia a las palabras de la esposa de Sai.

Karui bufó.

− ¿Las palabras? Que esperabas que opinará de ella si casi hace que maten a Inojin.

Chouji apretó levemente los labios.

− Ino lo tomó con calma, y ella es la madre biológica.

Karui miró a Chouji con molestia.

− Ella no dijo lo de las vitaminas solo para insultarla, es su forma amable de indicarme que la estamos criando mal.

Chouji no encontró relación entre "Te faltaron vitaminas durante el embarazo" y la forma de criar a su hija.

− A mi ver solo es grosera.

Karui volvió a resoplar. Si bien el carácter despreocupado de Chouji era lo que le había atraído al principio, su carácter distaba mucho de lo que necesitaban en ese momento. Él estaría muerto de no ser por Sasuke Uchiha.

− No estamos en tiempos de paz – Dijo la mujer viendo a su esposo – Ella no puede andar confundiendo un simulacro con un ataque – Se acercó a la cama con paso lento – Iremos a la guerra… Ni siquiera sabemos si vamos a regresar… Chouji – Tomó su mano con fuerza – Ella tiene que aprender a defenderse, no puede depender de los demás, mucho menos ponerlos en peligro… A eso es a lo que se refería Skiadrum.

El castaño asintió con calma.

La guerra, la muerte, de la que él milagrosamente había vuelto, los esperaba en poco tiempo. El tema que quiso evitar se había hecho presente después de todo.

− ¿Crees que también soy un idiota?

Karui beso la frente de su esposo sin decir nada. El silencioso "si", generado por la "muerte" del hombre, abría una brecha entre los dos. La morena esperaba que Tsunade declarará que el hombre no podía participar en la guerra.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− Despertaste.

La mujer asintió, sentándose en la cama. C seguía al lado de la puerta.

− Gracias por traerme − El rubio hizo un asentimiento de cabeza

− ¿Qué pretendías con todo eso?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

− Siento que poco a poco me voy quedando atrás – Se estiro un poco aun sentada – Papá siempre fue una estrella brillante, creo que jamás estaré a su nivel.

" _No merezco ser hija de Rogue"_ Pensó con tristeza.

− ¿Lo dices por Tobi?

La chica asintió.

− No solo perdimos al líder de Akatsuki, también los ojos que pueden detener el plan.

El ninja negó con la cabeza, acercándose a ella, y arrastrando una silla, para poder quedar frente a frente.

− Yo tomé esa elección – Dijo algo frustrado – Darui me dijo que te salvaría de la boda… después de casarme me entere que ya te habías casado… Creo que ambos fuimos algo torpes.

La chica le sonrió quedamente.

− Creo que sí.

El chico le sonrió.

− No tienes que ser fuerte conmigo, así como yo no dudo en saltar tras de ti en un puente.

La chica le dio una sonrisa triste. Tantos momentos, y tantas historias que no podrían completarse.

− Lo siento – Dijo con voz ronca, sintiendo como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, y bajaban a sus mejillas sin permiso – Lo siento mucho… − Hizo sus manos en puchos y se aferró a su pantalón – Perdimos… Y todo fue mi culpa… Después de que lucharamos tanto… ¿Cómo se me pudo escapar así?

El rubio limpio las mejillas de la chica son sus manos, para luego tomar los hombros de la chica, y pegó su frente a la suya.

− Mi pequeña Ameona, si lloras no podrás ver un hada ¿Recuerdas?

La mujer rio en medio del llanto, pegando aún más su frente a la del hombre. Ambos estaban casados, tenían un compromiso con otra persona, por lo que no pudieron hacer otra cosa.

Fuera de la habitación, Hinata vio a Sai marcharse con rapidez del lugar. Estaba segura que había una lágrima escurriendo por su mejilla.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Sasuke no dijo nada por unos segundos. Sabía que Hinata quería protegerlo hasta que se recuperara, aunque tampoco tenía que mentirle, ocultarle tantas cosas. Pero al ver el semblante, del usualmente inexpresivo Sai, se dio cuenta que tendría que lidiar con esa información en otro momento.

− ¿Estás bien?

Sai se encogió de hombros, para luego mirar con duda al moreno.

− ¿Así de doloroso es amar?

Sasuke lo miró por unos segundos.

− ¿No lo sentiste con Ino?

Sai negó con la cabeza.

− Creo que siempre eh vivido entre espejismos – Confesó recargándose en la puerta del cuarto – Ser parte del equipo 7, casarme con Ino – Suspiró – Él se acaba de casar, y debido a eso, es incapaz de irrespetar a Sky, por eso no la besó… Si yo sintiera lo mismo por Ino, no la hubiera besado.

Sasuke vio al ninja recargarse aún más en la puerta, creyendo por un momento que se resbalaría hasta el suelo.

− No todas las formas de amar son parecidas – Dijo con calma – Creo que debes esperar un poco más antes de casar conclusiones.

Después de todo, la forma en la que su hermano le demostró su "amor", fue matando a toda su familia.

Sai asintió levemente.

− Es extraño… sentir… ¿Siempre duele de esa forma?

Sasuke tocó la venda sobre su ojo izquierdo. Dolor, pérdidas, sacrificios. El esfuerzo por mantenerse en equilibrio siempre fue mayor al de los demás.

− A veces, es parte de la vida supongo.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Miró el reloj una vez más, dándose fuerza y ánimos a sí misma.

Él se había casado con ella, le había salvado la vida, le había confesado su pasado y el de su clan, confiaba en ella ciegamente, incluso había dado uno de sus ojos para salvar a su hermana. Tenía que confiar en él. Tenía que confiar en el amor que sentía por él.

− ¿Qué pasa?

Sasuke la sacó de sus cavilaciones viéndola tan pensativa. La chica apretó su chaqueta con sus manos mientras se acercaba a su cama. Era bastante obvio que su "mayor amenaza", estaba enamorada de otra persona.

− ¡T˗Te amo! – Dijo sonrojada.

El moreno se sobresaltó un poco ante la súbita declaración. Si bien no era la primera vez que lo decía, era la primera vez que la chica se ponía tan nerviosa al decírselo.

− Hinata…

− ¡No me interrumpas! – Pidió la mujer alzando los brazos, sintiendo que perdería su fuerza de voluntad de un segundo a otro – Desde niña me ha costado confiar en mi misma, o en las personas que me muestran afecto – Confeso aun sonrojada – Y cuando confíe… Bueno sabes que no terminó muy bien – La chica alzó la mirada y vio al moreno fijamente – Pero sé que puedo… Sé que te amo… Y sé que puedo confiar en ti… Por qué te entregue mi corazón y siempre has decidido ponerlo antes que tú… Porque tú confías en mí… Y… − Tomó una bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos – Skiadrum˗San se va a ir a una misión larga y justo ahora debe estar de camino a la entrada de la aldea y sé que perdió a la persona que amaba porque usaste tus ojos para salvar a mi hermana y es por eso que se va sin despedirse pero creo que debes hablar con ella porque es para ti como Kiba y Shino son para mí.

Sasuke vio a Hinata con incredulidad por unos segundos, mientras la morena adquiría una tonalidad aún más roja de la que ya tenía.

Sintió un suave viento en la habitación, y la presencia de Sasuke a su lado por unos segundos.

− También te amo – Susurró en su oído.

Cuando Hinata giró a verlo ya no estaba en la habitación. Se sujetó el pecho con una de sus manos, creyendo que se desmayaría de un momento a otro. Era la primera vez que el moreno le decía esas palabras.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Sasuke maldijo mentalmente a Sai cuando vio a la morena llegar a la entrada de la aldea. Su "jefe" le había dicho de la misión, pero no le dijo que sería al día siguiente.

Su hermano y el jinchurinki iban al lado de la morena, adelantándose al verlo en la entrada. Itachi suspiró resignado, sabiendo que aún faltaba tiempo para que el moreno lo perdonara.

− ¿Te vas?

La morena asintió lentamente.

− No me dirás que me amas y que me darás felicidad si me quedo… o que te lleve conmigo ¿Verdad?

El moreno estuvo a punto de reír, recordando cuando el mismo se marchó de la aldea.

− No… Solo vengo a disculparme.

La morena sonrió quedamente.

− Eso no es propio de ti.

Sasuke la miró fijamente. Su aspecto y sus ojos, le recordaban todo lo que había vivido. El mundo lleno de oscuridad y luz al mismo tiempo.

− No tienes que ir – Dijo viendo la entrada – Encontraremos otra forma…

− Estaré bien – Lo interrumpió la morena – No tienes que preocuparte.

Sasuke la miró de nuevo.

− Desde el principio, siempre pensé en cómo utilizarte, siempre…

− Lo sé – Lo volvió a interrumpir la chica.

Sasuke la miró a los ojos.

− ¿Y por qué te quedaste?

La sonrisa sincera que recibió a cambio lo desarmo por completo.

− Por qué eres mi amigo.

El moreno cerró los ojos con fuerza. Esa niña, había heredado cada esencia de su madre.

− Lo siento – Dijo el moreno – De verdad.

La chica le sonrió de nuevo.

− Lo sé − Empezó a caminar rumbo a la salida, dejando al moreno de pie cerca de ellos – Sasuke˗Kun – Lo llamó, levantando su brazo, y alzando el dedo índice – Me marchó.

El moreno la miró, asintiendo con la cabeza y viéndola marchar, ignorando la punzada al recordar que la última vez que hizo ese saludo no la volvió a ver por muchos años.

El primer pasó a la guerra se había llevado a cabo.

Reconoció los brazos a su alrededor antes de que hablara, o recargara su cabeza en su espalda. Tomo las manos de su esposa entre las suyas y las apretó. Llegaba el momento de luchar para proteger a su familia.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Miró la habitación con molestia. Deidara había perdido un ojo, Hidan estaba desaparecido, y Storm no se daba abasto entre Konan y Kisame. El "ataque" a la aldea de la hoja había resultado contraproducente. Además de la movilización de las aldeas al frente de guerra.

− ¿Qué planeas?

Tobi miró a Zetsu, señalando la habitación de la prisión, donde estaba un inconsciente Kabuto.

− Ponerlo a trabajar, necesitamos un ejército si queremos ganar.

* * *

Y fin, por ahora.

Después de mucho, mucho tiempo de inactividad, por fin puedo volver a actualizar. De verdad lamento mucho tardarme tanto.

En el capítulo trató de abarcar en general como afectó el ataque a todos, desde los adultos a los niños. También el tema de las parejas, lo que Sasuke se animó a decir, viendo que Hinata también pone su confianza en él, y una que desde hace varios capítulos fui dando pistas, que en este caso es Sky y C, aunque no abarque todas las implicaciones de la relación que tienen.

Los próximos capítulos dejaré fuera a Sky, que es creo el personaje más humano del fic, pero que siento que necesita estabilizar de nuevo a Sasuke y la relación que tiene con Itachi. Eh dicho en ocasiones anteriores que ella es como Naruto para Sasuke, la amiga que lo hace entrar en razón. De hecho el título es en sí, la relación de ellos dos, ya que ella confiaba en los ojos de Sasuke para evitar el compromiso de C, y en cambio las acciones de este, adelantaron dicho compromiso. De ahí su actitud tan hostil hacia los demás. Es en sí, alguien que perdió a quien amó desde niña.

Sin más que decir por el momento, un agradecimiento a todos lo que comentaron (y esperaron) la historia, de verdad sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir escribiendo (aunque tarde jeje).

De verdad muchas gracias por esperar y leer.

Juds fuera.


	36. Capítulo 34 Don t Say Goodbye

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 34.− Don´t Say Goodbye.**

Miró a la mujer servir el desayuno, con una sonrisa en el rostro siguió sirviendo el té, y habló cordialmente con todos los invitados. Su presencia incluso podía hacer que el que Naruto y él estuvieran sentados juntos, no se sintiera incómodo para ellos, ni para el resto de los Kages.

− ¿Cree que podrán con ellos?

La voz de Chojuro sacó de su ensoñación al resto de los presentes.

− Es un buen grupo – Dijo el Raikage.

Naruto asintió con lentitud, tomando una taza de té antes de mirar a los demás.

− Tenemos que ir al frente de guerra, antes de que nos alcance de nuevo.

Los demás asintieron, viéndose unos a otros.

− ¿Qué comprendes del plan de Madara? – Pregunto Chojuro viendo a Sasuke.

El moreno los miró por unos segundos.

− El plan ojo de luna se sospecha que proyecta un Genjutsu tan poderoso que cubre la luna, y sume al mundo en un sueño.

A miró a Sasuke por un segundo.

− ¿Pero…?

El hombre mantuvo la mirada.

− No estamos seguros, pero creemos que intentan algo más, aunque no sabemos que es.

Los demás asintieron con calma.

− ¿Un rinnegan incompleto puede detener el genjutsu?

Sasuke miró directamente a C, quien había hecho la pregunta, ignorando la incomodidad que sentía Hinata respecto a esta. Al igual que Sky, Sasuke usaba su cabello para cubrir el parche de color negro que ahora tenía en su ojo izquierdo.

− No habíamos planteado eso – Menciono Kurotsuchi – Contábamos con el rinnegan para contrarrestar el poder de Madara.

Sasuke asintió.

− Mi poder no ha disminuido – Dijo con voz firme – Pero aún no puedo dominarlo por completo.

Los demás Kages asintieron, cada uno asimilando la información necesaria para resguardar a sus propias aldeas.

− Me preocupa que se llevara el cuerpo de Pein – Dijo Sai al aire – Solo necesitaba los ojos.

Los demás guardaron silencio, analizando la información.

− Puedo ir a la aldea de la lluvia – Dijo Jiraiya – Él y Konan son originarios de ahí.

− Es peligroso que vallas solo – Le interrumpió Naruto – Pero tal vez si deberíamos enviar a un equipo a investigar.

Sai miró su té por unos segundos.

− Mi esposa va hacía allá.

El silencio se hizo en el salón por unos segundos, antes de que, para sorpresa de algunos, la taza de C se rompiera por la presión que este ejerció sobre ella.

− ¿La mandaste a su muerte?

Sai miró el hombre fijamente.

− Es una kunoichi capacitada, que se acompaña de un Uchiha y un Jinchurinki, confío en que estará bien.

A puso su mano sobre el hombro de C.

− Esperemos esa información entonces, así sabremos en donde será el punto de encuentro, para organizar a nuestras fuerzas de batalla.

Los demás Kages asintieron con lentitud.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Bolt salió de la casa, dejándolos solos por fin.

Sasuke vio a su esposa sentarse en la sala mientras tomaba un pergamino para escribir algo, seguramente para el clan Hyuga, del cual ella se ocupaba de varias tareas en lo que su hermana y su padre se recuperaban por completo.

− Hinata.

Su voz sonó profunda, y lo sintió un poco extraño, mientras la chica lo miraba desconcertada por un par de segundos.

− ¿Qué pasa?

Sasuke mantuvo su mirada firme en ella.

− No vayas a la guerra.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Miró a Kakashi mientas recibía el resto de los pergaminos donde veían los sellos de la familia Uzumaki. Los necesarios para sellar a las bestias con Cola, o convertirlo de nuevo en una estatua. No entendía bien el plan de Obito, ¿De qué le serviría el sumir a todos en un sueño? ¿Por qué se hacía pasar por Madara frente a los Kages?

Él había dicho algo sobre un mundo perfecto, pero quitarle el futuro al mundo estaba lejos de ser perfecto.

Miró los pergaminos por unos segundos. Él también contemplo la idea de un sueño perfecto, si sus padres estuvieran vivos…

− ¿Todo bien?

El moreno le asintió a Kakashi, poniendo los pergaminos en una de las mesas cercanas.

− Si pudieras cambiar algo… ¿Qué sería?

La pregunta del moreno tomó desprevenido al hombre, que suspiró mientras se sujetaba el cabello.

− No lo sé… Podrían ser muchas cosas… Pero siempre… No importa.

Sasuke miró a Kakashi por unos segundos, antes de mirar los pergaminos una vez más.

− ¿Qué paso esa vez? ¿En la misión donde murió tu equipo?

Kakashi miró los pergaminos también.

− Fueron dos – Susurró – Obito murió protegiéndome… al igual que Rin… − Suspiró – Éramos un equipo extraño… Obito estaba enamorado de ella, y ella de mí al parecer… Y ambos murieron por mi culpa.

Sasuke miró a su maestro por algunos segundos. No comprendía la razón de Sai de ocultar la verdad, pero sabía que necesitarían a Kakashi en control cuando se revelara la verdad.

− No está confirmado – Vio a Kakashi fijamente – Pero creemos que Madara no es en realidad quien dice ser.

Kakashi lo vio con duda, que compartiera información tan importante con él.

− ¿Por qué lo dices?

− Por su forma de actuar – Sasuke agarró un pergamino.

Kakashi lo miró por unos segundos.

− ¿Por qué me lo dices? ¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto? – Preguntó el hombre directamente.

Los ojos negros se fijaron en Kakashi, tratando de hacer lo correcto, de mantener a salvo a las aldeas. Advirtiendo, que el enemigo era más cercano de lo que esperaban.

− No está confirmado… Pero puede que esa persona… sea Uchiha Obito.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− ¿Está todo bien?

Hinata miró a Temari, y luego las zanahorias que estaba cortando, las cuales ya eran casi polvo. Suspiró lentamente y asintió con la cabeza.

− Discutí con Sasuke˗kun un poco.

La morena miró sus manos, no sabía si agarrar sus llaves y salir de la casa sin dar respuesta a la petición que le había hecho sería considerado como pelear.

− ¿Por qué? – Preguntó la rubia sorprendida.

Hinata la miró por un segundo.

− ¿Shikamaru te ha pedido no ir a la guerra?

Temari se puso tensa de un momento a otro, para luego desviar la mirada hacía la ventana de la cocina.

− Sinceramente… Las cosas no están muy bien entre nosotros – Dijo con un semblante triste, poco usual en ella – Y aunque no me lo ha dicho, sé que espera que me quede… Pero no puedo quedarme sentada con los brazos cruzados – Miró a Hinata por unos segundos, antes de bajar la mirada – No sé si Sai o Naruto te lo dijeron, pero en la batalla de invasión no me fue tan bien... No porque el enemigo manejara mi elemento, sino porque no estaba concentrada… − Tomo el cuchillo y comenzó a picar las papas en forma de cubo – Todos estos años hemos estado tan teóricos, con posibilidades de ir o no, pero fuimos descuidados al momento de combatir… Se sintió tan diferente cuando Danzo atacó, no dude, no me frene… no sé por qué lo hice… por qué lo hicimos.

Hinata acomodo las zanahorias que eran casi polvo a un lado y empezó a cortarlas de nuevo.

− Creo que fue el ataque – Dijo con calma – Atacaron la escuela, y aunque estaban a salvo, nadie pudo concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran los niños…

Temari asintió con calma.

− Cuando vi que tenía a Shikadai sentí que el mundo se detenía – Admitió – Tuve tanto miedo que deje de prestar atención a lo demás, aun cuando Sai me dijo que moriría, la verdad no me interesaba mientras mi hijo estuviera a salvo.

Hinata miró las papas caer a la tabla y luego miró las zanahorias.

− Sasuke˗Kun me pidió no ir a la guerra.

Temari observó a su amiga con cuidado, esa petición significaba mucho más para ella que solo mantenerse a salvo.

− Tal vez quiere que protejas a los niños.

Hinata miró a la rubia y negó con la cabeza.

− No sé si sea así – Admitió – No sé si Sai me llamé a la guerra.

Temari se encogió de hombros.

− Tú hermana y tu padre están incapacitados, no hay muchas opciones.

Hinata suspiró de nuevo.

− ¿Por qué tardamos tanto en atacar? Dejamos que nos dañaran primero.

Temari miró a Hinata por unos segundos, y luego bajo la mirada.

− Paso algo… Shikamaru es muy discreto… Pero no creo que la muerte del concejo sea casualidad… Creo que tiene algo que ver con la razón para no reforzar la frontera que ordeno Naruto.

Hinata se tomó el mentón por un segundo.

− Sasuke le menciono algo a Sai, pero dejaron de hablar al verme.

Ambas mujeres se vieron una a la otra, las cosas pintaban más serias de lo que creían.

− Además… − Dijo Temari viendo el sartén en el fuego – ¿Por qué Sai mandaría a una misión tan peligrosa a su esposa?

Hinata lo pensó por un segundo.

− Se suponía que solo era reconocimiento… No entiendo las intenciones de Sai.

Temari suspiro.

− Yo tampoco.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Los documentos estaban frente a él. Los leía, analizaba y contestaba, pero…

− ¿Cuánto tiempo más estarás aquí?

Sasuke miró a Sai levemente, antes de continuar con su lectura de pergaminos… En la oficina de Sai.

− Solo necesito leerlos un momento.

Sai miró a Sasuke por unos segundos.

− ¿Estás enojado porque la mande de misión?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza levemente.

− Es capaz de cuidarse a sí misma.

Sai apretó los labios lentamente, mirando una de las solicitudes que Sasuke le había dado.

− ¿Y Hinata no?

Sasuke apretó los pergaminos, antes de dejarlos sobre la mesa y mirar a Sai. Si eso era lo que Hinata pensaba, podía entender la reacción que había tenido esa mañana.

− ¿Qué harías si ella muere?

Sai se sobresaltó levemente, mirando a Sasuke con extrañeza.

− No lo sé… No la imagino perdiendo una batalla… ¿Crees que Hinata si? Demostró buenas habilidades al pelear con uno de los receptores de Pain.

Sasuke se recargó en la mesa y miró el suelo por un momento.

− No es si lo crea o no… En la batalla pasada su hermana murió, ella estaba sufriendo… No me importo nada más que dejara de sufrir… − Suspiró – Acabe con tantos sueños y posibilidades… Ella es capaz… Su hermana murió y tuvo el valor para regresar a la batalla para defender a sus seres queridos… No estoy seguro si podré hacer lo mismo.

Sai miró los papeles frente a él por unos segundos.

− Danzo siempre decía… Que los sentimientos generan odio y guerras… Pero esos mismos sentimientos, te llevaron a trabajar lado a lado con Naruto una vez más, a pesar de su complicada situación… Creo que Hinata te serviría como un pilar para avanzar, una razón para luchar.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

− El clan de la guerra.

Sai lo miró confundido.

− ¿Qué?

Sasuke lo miró por unos segundos.

− Así se conoce al clan Uchiha… El clan de la guerra, los sentimientos oscuros son más propensos y es más fácil arrastrarnos a la oscuridad… Si pierdo a Hinata o a mis hijos… ¿Crees que podría convertirme en Obito?

Sai no supo que responder.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Miró la aldea con una calma que no sentía, el sentimiento de duda y desconcierto que había generado el ataque, así como la repentina pelea con Sai, le dejaba una sensación agridulce.

− Estás muy pensativo.

El rubio suspiró, viendo a Sakura de reojo. La había escuchado entrar, pero no se había girado hacía ella en ningún momento.

− ¿Paso algo?

La pelirosa negó con la cabeza, sentándose en las sillas frente al escritorio.

− Creo que simplemente acepte que soy una idiota.

Naruto rio levemente.

− ¿Y decidiste que era mejor estar acompañada de otro?

La mujer negó con la cabeza, recargándose en el escritorio del rubio.

− Simplemente, ya no sé qué hacer – Bajó la cabeza – Quiero que se terminé esa sensación.

Naruto se giró por fin, viendo a la mujer recostada sobre su escritorio.

− Nos equivocamos, ahora solo estamos pagando los errores que cometimos.

La chica suspiró, viendo a Naruto por unos segundos.

− Lo sé, y una parte estúpida de mí, sabe que simplemente no me quedare sentada viéndolos felices – Recargó su frente en la mesa – Soy tan patética.

Naruto solo volvió a ver por la ventana, no podía juzgar ese pensamiento, su primera reacción fue intentar matar a Itachi.

− ¿Crees que lo del concejo haya sido Akatsuki?

Sakura se enderezó, por el repentino cambio de tema. Guardo silencio por unos segundos, juntando sus manos en sus piernas.

− No lo creo – Dijo en voz baja – Sería demasiada casualidad.

El rubio suspiró.

− No lo sé, después de todos fueron ellos los que se negaron a reforzar las fronteras… Pero que murieran en una zona reconstruida… No deja las cosas en claro.

Sakura miró el escritorio.

− Pienso que pudo ser Sai o su esposa – Dijo sin ver a Naruto – Pero siendo sincera, ya que es un tema bastante complicado, no sé si esa es mi percepción o lo pienso por todos los problemas que ha causado en nuestras vidas personales.

Naruto se tomó la cara.

− Yo tampoco puedo ser objetivo – Se lamentó – No sé si es realidad o soy yo molesto por todo lo que pasó.

Sakura miró al rubio por unos segundos.

− El problema es… Que esto no es malo – Dijo la pelirosa apretando los puños – Eran el concejo pero sus limitaciones a tu puesto y a la aldea siempre ah traído muchos problemas… Aun así…

Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

− Seré de los últimos en partir – Dijo viendo a la mujer – Eres del equipo médico, así que…

− Lo sé – Dijo la mujer viendo al suelo – Yo solo quiero que esto terminé pronto, para poder estar al lado de mi hija.

El rubio asintió de nuevo.

− Vamos a beber algo – Dijo sobresaltando a la mujer – Peor que eso no podemos estar, veré si Shikamaru quiere ir también.

Sakura asintió, caminando tras el rubio.

Había ido al lugar para hablar con él acerca de Iruka, él cual había sido como su padre, y quien de hecho tomo ese rol en su boda. Pero no había sentido el valor suficiente como para hacerlo. Naruto tampoco había hablado con Shikamaru al respecto, y eso les preocupaba a los dos. Tal vez con unas copas de más, decidiera hablar acerca de cómo se sentía al respecto.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Entró a la casa con paso lento, escuchándola extrañamente silenciosa.

Bolt y Sarada casi siempre estaban discutiendo cosas sin sentido, por lo que en la casa por lo regular siempre había ruido.

− Estoy en casa – Dijo con voz un poco más fuerte.

Hinata se asomó de la cocina unos segundos después.

− Bienvenido – Dijo desviando la mirada – Los niños no están, fueron con Shikadai, la cena ya casi está lista.

Sasuke asintió entrando con paso lento.

− Me daré una ducha.

Ninguno de los dos supo que decir a continuación y cada uno retomó su camino estando a solo unos metros de distancia.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Había un ambiente extraño en los niños cuando fue a verlos, pero lo ignoró por el mareo que sentía, comenzando a caminar hacía la sala, donde se dejó caer en el sillón con pesadez. Pudo sentir la mirada de su esposa en el momento en el que se sentó, lo que lo divirtió un poco.

− ¿Me mandaras a volar con una ventisca?

Temari se acercó a Shikamaru con molestia.

− ¿Eres alguna clase de masoquista?

El pelinegro la miró con un solo ojo.

− Solías hacerlo seguido, creo que me había acostumbrado.

Temari se sentó frente al moreno. Aunque olía a licor, no estaba ebrio.

− Tenemos que hablar.

El chico se cubrió la cara con un brazo.

− No te daré el divorcio.

La mujer apretó su puño, deseando de verdad tener su abanico con ella.

− No seas idiota – Le espetó molesta – Tenemos que hablar de la guerra.

Shikamaru se enderezó mirándola por unos segundos.

− No quiero que vayas – Dijo con seriedad – Podrías quedarte a cuidar a Shikadai y al clan Nara.

Temari bajó levemente la mirada.

− Gaara me convocó hace tiempo a la armada de la arena – Miró levemente al moreno – Confirmé mi asistencia en estos días que estuvo en la aldea.

Shikamaru la vio fijamente por unos segundos, para luego levantarse y salir de la casa sin decir ninguna otra palabra. El ruido de la puerta azotándose la hizo salta levemente antes de bajar la cabeza con preocupación. Ella nunca había sentido la necesidad de informa o pedir permiso a Shikamaru, no eran esa clase de matrimonio, pero en ese momento, sentía que había hecho mal al no decirle lo que había pasado con Gaara.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

La cena fue en completo silencio, el ambiente fue bastante severo entre los dos, lo que lo ponía de mal humor.

− Yo… acepté la propuesta de Sai, para cubrir la parte de visión en las tropas − Sasuke miró a la chica por unos segundos, para luego mirar a la mesa – Sé que soy bastante débil y…

− No lo eres – La interrumpió el moreno – No eres débil, pero si estás en peligro y soy consciente de eso… Puedo dejar todo de lado para protegerte... Eres así de importante para mí.

La mujer lo vio con sorpresa por unos segundos, para luego desviar la mirada avergonzada.

− Yo… ¿Por eso me pediste que no fuera?

El moreno asintió levemente, y la mujer no pudo dejar de sentirse culpable por lo que había pasado en la batalla en la aldea. Las palabras de los Kages, analizando la pérdida de uno de los ojos del moreno y el riesgo que podría significar para la futura guerra.

− No sé qué hacer – Dijo mirando al chico – Gran parte del clan Hyuga sigue herido, esa es la razón por la que Sai me convocó, además iría con mi equipo, por lo que…

Sasuke asintió levemente, mirando la comida que no podía terminar.

− Respetare tu decisión.

Hinata miró su plato sin saber que decir, dentro de poco, la paz y tranquilidad que tenían, si es que le podían llamar así, desaparecería para siempre y dejaría pérdidas y llanto a su paso. Era un poco egoísta de su parte, pero no quería que esa sensación terminará, quería estar siempre al lado de su familia.

− Sasuke˗Kun – Lo llamó sonrojada – Bueno… Los niños no están… y me preguntaba si…

No pudo acabar de decir la frase cuando sintió los labios del moreno sobre los suyos, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones del momento.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Sarada tomó los hombros de Choucho para darle ánimos, pero el ambiente en el cuarto se sentía demasiado pesado. No habían hablado con la niña desde el incidente de la batalla, y los niños no se veían especialmente contentos de que estuviera ahí.

− Lo siento ¿Si? – Espetó la chica viendo a Inojin – Cualquiera puede confundirse, además tu madrastra me llamó idiota ¿No es eso suficiente?

El rubio suspiró, mirando el vaso de leche en sus manos. Los demás no intervenían en un asunto que se suponía solo concernía a los dos.

− Ella no te llamo idiota – Le recordó el rubio – Y lo siento Choucho, pero no me siento cómodo contigo cerca de mí – Inojin miró levemente a Shikadai – Sé que es probable que en un futuro nos toque en el mismo equipo, como a nuestros padres, pero espero que para ese momento hayas mejorado en tus técnicas.

Choucho golpeo la mesa con sus puños mientras se levantaba, Sarada se puso tras ella en caso de que necesitara detenerla, pero al resto de los presentes no parecía importarles lo que hacía la niña.

− ¡Mi madre a estado matándome entrenando, se porta igual que ustedes! ¡Tengo que pagar tanto por un simple error!

Shikadai suspiró viendo a la niña fijamente.

− Choucho – Le habló con firmeza – Tú padre murió en la batalla, si no hubiese sido por el papá de Sarada seguiría muerto – La niña retrocedió un paso de forma instintiva ante las palabras del niño – Incluso nosotros siendo niños tuvimos que luchar en esa batalla, fue aterrador, pero… ¿Crees que estamos en un momento para tomar a la ligera el entrenamiento?

− La guerra ya nos alcanzó una vez – Dijo Bolt viendo a la niña − ¿Crees que siempre estaremos a salvo? ¿Crees que alguien vendrá a salvarnos cada vez?

La niña los miró asombrada por unos segundos, girándose para ver a Sarada que desviaba la mirada ante la situación.

− Todos nos estamos esforzando – Dijo Sarada aun sin verla – Pero eres la única que no quiere hacerlo, y se siente incómodo para los demás.

Choucho bajó la mirada, sentándose en una orilla de la habitación. Esa era su personalidad, ella era la chica linda a la que todos amaban, ¿Por qué estaba pasando todo eso ahora?

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Naruto miró a Shikamaru con una sonrisa amable.

Los tres estaban en la casa de Sakura para no dar de que hablar en la aldea, eran como el club de los idiotas en ese momento.

− Él era como mi padre – Dijo de la nada, sobresaltando a Sakura y Shikamaru – Incluso sus últimas acciones fueron para proteger a mi hijo, como si fuera su verdadero nieto – Tomo otro trago de licor – Además ya no tengo ni a Hinata ni a Bolt… Soy un sin familia de nuevo.

Shikamaru se sentó junto al rubio sin saber que decir.

− Todo estará bien… Creo.

Sakura se sentó junto a Naruto también, aunque era incomodo estar en el suelo, se sentía mejor que solo estar sentados en el sillón.

− Bueno él y yo fuimos muy idiotas pero… ¿Qué te pasó a ti?

Shikamaru apretó los puños.

− Yo tengo una esposa idiota.

Sakura y Naruto se miraron unos segundos, para luego continuar bebiendo.

− ¿Creen que sobrevivamos? – Preguntó Sakura viendo a sus compañeros de bebida – Bueno Naruto es bastante hábil al igual que Shikamaru… − Bajó la mirada avergonzada – Creo que la única con posibilidad de no regresar soy yo.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza.

− En la batalla en la aldea, tuvimos muchos problemas, incluso mi mejor amigo murió, así que nada es seguro.

Sakura rio levemente.

− Eso no me ánimos − Shikamaru bufó − Simplemente… Quiero proteger a mi familia – Dijo la pelirosa – Aunque Sarada siga enojada conmigo, es mi hija y la quiero mucho – Miró el techo – Supongo que es simplemente Karma por querer lastimar a las personas a mi alrededor.

Naruto vio el vaso en su mano.

− Desearía que Bolt me quisiera al menos, ahora ni siquiera me considera su padre – Miró el suelo – Aunque es mi culpa, deje de pasar tiempo con él y lastime a su madre.

Shikamaru miró a sus dos amigos decaídos sin saber que decir.

− Están en mi casa – Dijo viéndolos – Temari ya está molesta, así que vayan a solucionar sus problemas antes de que las cosas empeoren.

Los dos lo vieron por unos momentos antes de asentir y levantarse algo tambaleante.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

El sudor en su cuerpo, el ambiente cálido, la sensación de los besos en su cuello, no pudo si no apretar sus manos sobre la colcha, tratando de mantener sus ojos abiertos.

− Sasuke˗kun − Susurró.

El moreno besó el interior de su muslo mientras volvía a deslizarse dentro de ella, que solo pudo echar su cabeza hacía atrás mordiendo sus labios para evitar gemir.

El sudor del cuerpo del moreno goteaba sobre su vientre, lo que hizo que su vista se desviara hacía él. Tenía las cejas ligeramente fruncidas por contenerse en ese momento, empezando con un ritmo lento. Sus ojos se entrecerraban por el placer que sentía de estar con ella en ese momento.

La chica alzó sus manos y rodeo su espalda, mordiendo ligeramente el hombro del moreno.

− Te amo – Susurró dejando su racionalidad de lado.

La guerra estaba cerca, al igual que las aterradoras batallas, pero en ese momento, podía solo disfrutar de las expresiones del hombre que amaba, y que besaba su cuello en ese momento.

− También te amo – Escuchó en su oído.

Hinata sonrió, besando la mejilla del hombre. Por ese pequeño momento, sintiendo el calor en su vientre, el calor de Sasuke, era lo único que importaba.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Siempre vivía un día a la vez, siempre se esforzaba por mantener la calma, por no dejar desbordar sus emociones. Aunque desde que ella había llegado a su vida está se hubiera vuelto un caos, creía que cuando estuvieran lejos uno del otro las cosas volverían a la normalidad, pero… Ella estaba en una misión, Ino estaba frente a él, sin embargo, era en su esposa en la única que podía pensar.

Suspiró viendo el rostro triste de la madre de su hijo, y la persona con la que pensó que pasaría el resto de su vida, sin poder concentrarse en ella.

Las emociones traían solo odio y guerra, traían dolor cuando un sentimiento no era correspondido, pero aun así, si era por ella, no quería dejar de sentir, quería escucharla decir nuevamente que le gustaba su sonrisa, quería que su sonrisa dejara de ser falsa, y eso, nunca lo había sentido con Ino.

− Lo siento.

Lagrimas cayeron por las mejillas de la rubia y se reprochó no poder sentir culpa al respecto. Unos meses antes lo hubiera hecho, pero después de tantos problemas y conflictos entre ellos, ni siquiera sabía si esas lágrimas eran reales.

− No quiero escucharlo – Dijo la rubia apretando sus puños – ¡Si vas a decirme adiós entonces simplemente no digas nada!

Sai se rascó la nuca levemente, mirando a la rubia con pena por unos segundos.

− Yo realmente te amaba – Dijo en voz baja – En un principio no entendía que sentía, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, esa sensación solo aumento, me esforcé cada día solo para complacerte, quería que simplemente fueras feliz, incluso cuando me pediste el divorcio, lo único que pensaba era que eso te haría feliz y por lo tanto acepte… Pero tú me fuiste alejando cada vez más, y yo ahora, no sé qué siento por ti.

Ino lo miró por unos segundos con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, dejando escapar más lágrimas.

− Sai… yo…

El moreno la vio por unos segundos con tristeza.

− Estuvimos muchos años casados… Pero ella es la única que ha visto una sonrisa sincera en mi rostro – La miró con calma – Yo de verdad, lo siento.

Ino cerró los ojos, empezando a llorar nuevamente. No podía culpar a nadie más que a sí misma por esa situación.

− ¡Ella está enamorada de otra persona! – Le gritó − ¡Para nadie es un secreto cómo se comporta el ninja C cuando se trata de ella!

Sai la miró, dándole una sonrisa triste.

− Lo sé.

Ino retrocedió unos pasos. Esa respuesta se sentía como un puñal clavado en su corazón. Incluso cuando su amor no era correspondido, Sai seguiría al lado de ella.

− No es justo – Dijo con voz entrecortada – No quiero esto.

Sai la miró por unos segundos antes de desviar la mirada.

− Yo tampoco lo querría – Dijo viendo hacía el cielo – De verdad lo siento Ino.

La rubia lo dejó marchar por fin, dejándose caer de rodillas cuando ya no estaba a su vista. El dolor en el pecho no la dejaba respirar, pero la certeza de que todo eso había sido su culpa al nunca estar decidida sobre su relación, era el peor sentimiento de todo. Esa niña ni siquiera había intentado conquistar a Sai, fueron sus propias acciones las que la hicieron perder a su familia.

− Yo también lo siento – Susurró abrazándose a sí misma.

Un deseo oscuro entonces inundo su corazón antes de que se diera cuenta, deseando que esa chica jamás regresará de su misión.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

La luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación, recordando con algo de vergüenza que habían olvidado cerrar las cortinas, pero sin deseos de dejar los brazos que la sostenían y la apretaban contra el cuerpo de su esposo.

− Te amo – Susurró en su oído.

No sabía si estaba dormido o no, simplemente, quería externar sus sentimientos como él lo había hecho.

Dado su personalidad, sabía que había sido difícil para él explicarle el porqué de sus acciones, pero se sentía feliz por ello. Uchiha Sasuke era su esposo, ella se esforzaría por mantenerse a salvo en la batalla, para continuar la vida junto a él y sus hijos.

− Yo también.

Se sonrojo al escuchar la respuesta del hombre, pero siguió recargada en su pecho con una sonrisa torpe en su rostro. En ese preciso momento, no había otra preocupación en su mente.

* * *

Y fin por ahora.

Bueno lamento la tardanza, al parecer el horario irregular de mi trabajo me deja menos tiempo para escribir de lo que pensé, pero espero poder darme tiempo para seguir actualizando.

Sobre Sai y Sky, es una historia que aún no eh decidido, sim embargo se muestran las consecuencias de las decisiones tomados por él e Ino en el pasado, concluyendo su historia de momento.

En el manga y anime de Boruto, siento la actitud de Choucho muy despreocupada respecto a los problemas, así que quise aprovecharlo para dejar en claro como los niños son poco a poco conscientes del problema de la guerra y que los puede llegar a lastimar, también para mostrar como esto mismo afecta a otras parejas.

Sobre Skiadrum, es un personaje que trató de mostrar fuerte, ya que en el manga no sobran las mujeres fuertes y lamentablemente nunca destacan, así que pensé en un personaje así, que se mostrara fuerte y siempre estuviera forzando a Sasuke a mostrar sus emociones, igual ayudándolo a crear lazos con otras personas, como con Sai en este capítulo. Pero es un personaje difícil de manejar, ya que a muchos le agrada y a muchos no, por eso traté de reducir su participación desde hace ya varios capítulos.

En el capítulo de las batallas, trataba más de mostrar la diferencia de actuar entre ella y los demás, ya que no es su aldea, y la forma en la que el mangaka le dio forma a la aldea de la nube se me hizo bastante interesante, son personas fuertes y siempre conscientes de su entorno, buscando formas de hacerse más fuertes, pero defendiendo a sus compañeros, lo cual es importante para el progreso de la historia más delante. También esta personalidad no se mostró en Karui en Boruto y me dejó una sensación agridulce.

Por eso la plática entre Hinata y Temari, ya que creo que no quedó claro, que ellos se vieron afectados por el lugar y la implicación del riesgo de sus seres queridos, algo propio de la aldea.

No me desagrada la opinión sobre Sky, ya que eh tratado de mantenerme neutral y aun así a veces no me doy cuenta si está teniendo demasiada participación, pero me esforzaré por reducir la sensación de Mary Sue que sienten algunas personas.

Un agradecimiento a ENALAHSI − Asuna Brief 448 − BloodyP xD − Emiledrss c – EthereldCrow – MimiCR − sara-nadia − Yumaika Higurashi y Tsuki-shin así como a los guest comentar y a los que agregaron la historia a favoritos. Sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar, de verdad ¡Muchas gracias!

Sin más por el momento, espero les haya gustado y me digan que les pareció.

Juds fuera.


End file.
